


Just another Game of Wizards Chess

by VoiceOfDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Golden Trio, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Greek gods, I hope i tagged everything i needed too., Incest, M/M, Ministry of Magic bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other, Rape, Seven Deadly Sins, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Thor and Loki are based off/are their Marvel forms more then anything., all seven are "kings" of their own ring of hell, mental and physical abuse, roman gods, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 191,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDeath/pseuds/VoiceOfDeath
Summary: It had been a year since Peace among the Wizards and the Magical creatures finally came after so long. Only Dumbledore wasn't satisfied, will he ever be? Attacking an innocent party to get what he wants, can nothing stop him? how about the greed of another so strong it rewrites history. Join Harrison and Co. as they struggle to grow up.This is the mixing of Checkmate you Lose, I want a Rematch and It's Wizard's Chess.I do not own anything, Harry Potter, only an idea I had a long time ago. J.K.Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter universe and characters.There is a lot of Guy x Guy. off and on Beta'dThis is a Slow burn.





	1. JAGoWC CH:  1  Taking everything from you

JAGoWC CH: 1 Taking everything from you

It had been a year since Voldemort had renounced into a Magical creature rights group, which is why a group of friends had gotten together for a party in secret. No one should have known they were there. Even after peace, they still feared for their lives.

Lily woke, slowly getting up from where she was lying, her head pounding harshly, she noticed that some of her soft red hair was on the ground. She looked around at what had been a beautiful party to celebrate the peace. 

A small cry to her left caught her attention. A baby banana python tail was what she noticed before realizing it was a naga infant.

"Draco!" she moved, picking him up, he seemed to respond to her slowly. 'Head concussion likely,' she thought as she looked around for his parents. 

'Where is everyone?' she asked herself mentally as she couldn't see or hear before starting to move. Looking around to make sure there was no one else in this room. She located Draco's favorite blanket under some smaller rubble pulling and cleaning it off with magic. She wrapped the poor child back up, moving on. She stuck to the dark corners, as she flicked her wrist.

[4 am], two hours before sunrise, the sky from the holes in the manner's roof indicated as more proof.

"Xeno?" she whispered, keeping low and looking around "Severus?" "Anyone?" she kept moving Soon, finding a room with a protection spell and magic she knew. She slowly got to the door opening it several wands greeted her and Draco before they dropped, and Narcissa sighed in relief.

"Lily Isabella Lovegood nee Snape! Do not scare me like that again," Severus hissed, pulling his sister to him while being careful of the child. "Which child do you have?" He asked.

"Draco, he wasn't far from me. He looked scared and lost," she mumbled, happy to see her brother was still here, and not hurt or worse.

Lucius appeared at the spoke of his older son. "Draco," he whispered, taking the small naga. "Thank you, Lily" he took the little child to James, who lay wounded on the floor, his arm and tail bleeding as Narcissa had been healing him. James, in Naga form, quickly took the child from his father, clinging to him.

"Where is Harrison? He has to still be on the grounds, right?" James's voice cracks and continues to cuddle Draco with him.

"I don't know, but we will find him. He's alive. We know that much, just hiding." Lucius reassured his mate, who rocked the now distressed Draco. "Let's not talk anymore in front of Draco; he can pick up on the negative vibes." Lucius watched his son squirm, getting fussy all over again.

"What happened. The last thing I remembered was the babies were set up for a picture, as I took a large flash and then black?" Lily looked around before noticing Luna and Xeno. Xenophilius looked worn out bleeding from the nose as if he put everything into it. Lily ran over, hugging her mate kissing him, as Severus spoke up.

"They came in from the south; we suspect Dumbledore convinced an elf they were doing the right thing by not saying a thing. So far, Harrison, Athena, And Ronnie, Pollux, Castor, Noah, and William are still missing" Severus opened the door checking around. He backed up to let Remus and Fenrir in.

"Any Luck?" Ruby Zabini held Blaise on her side, looking up to them. "Where are our young, Fenrir. It's almost sunrise, Athena will get sick, and a bad sunburn," Ruby called out, rocking Blaise, looking for his missing sister.

"Most likely with William. He's gone, he ran and ran hard. You know him at the sight of danger. He could hit as far as he can go before hiding. We'll find them you know he wouldn't put her in danger of the sun. We do need to get you out of here, and Blaise, there's too much light here you could get sick." Fenrir looked at the fireplace. "Is that still open, Lucius? We need to get the kids we do have out of here," Lucius nodded.

"Those with children flee the rest protect this fireplace; we still have some looking."

"Xeno ...my love. Take Luna and go. Please don't fight me; I have to help." Xeno's face scrunched up into a disapproval look, but before he could speak, his daughter, whom he swore up and down to protect, cooed at him. Her bright eyes looked up to him.

"Swiftly return to my side, my love." Xenophilius nodded.

Narcissa healed everyone's wounds before sending them through she picked up her son Theo, before looking to his father. The latter bowed his head before rushing out of the room to fight as she called out Nott castle entering the flames.

Lily charged back out, going toward where the noise was coming from; as soon as she saw Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bella!" she moved to the other side, putting her back to Bella's firing another spell at the stray light seems.

"Glad to see you, how's the wounded count looking," Bellatrix Lestrange asked between spells, Lily looked to see her husband Rodolphus was not far from them.

"Nothing serious how long have you two been fighting?" She replied, turning her head to the side.

"We were chasing Noah's kidnappers. Got trapped here." Bellatrix replied.

"Aggredio Somnum!!!" A male voice booked a white light shot past the light wizards at Lily and Bellatrix. Lily pushed Bellatrix out of the way of a spell. As her world goes black again, Lily felt powerless as she watched as Bellatrix was forced to withdraw from the battle, as the order started to appear.

XXXXXXX 

NOTT CASTLE four days later.

XXXXX 

"Nothing. We have nothing on anyone." James threw his arms up angrily. "Who could have known we were meeting up? Everyone invited was at the party!"

"Arthur says Molly is celebrating because she is pregnant with a baby girl. So there's no chance it was him," Lucius said, looking over his enemies' list.

"Boys, we have made enemies the day we called ourselves dark wizards no point wasting ink." Tom Marvolo Riddle turned from the window.

"Who is still missing out of all the whole family?" Marvolo looked to Severus this time.

"Lily, Harrison, Athena, Ronnie, William, Pollux, Castor, and Noah. I have spies looking in every country, ears open in the creature community. You don't just run in and kidnap a bunch of kids and a woman known to be neutral." he kept his mask up whoever took his sister was going to get his wrath.

"How does someone steal seven kids and an adult? How do they just poof." Sirius growled as he tried to think of any possible way.

"We will find them soon, it won't be forever..... they're all still alive, somewhere out there so don't think this is the end. Let's also focus a bit on who did this. There wasn't one name left behind on anything or spell histories, so someone has to be pretty powerful or smarter than us. They stuck to simple spells, correct?" Marvolo looked around the room of death eaters for answers.

Rodolphus looked up from the floor, stepping forward.

"Yes, none of them used any deadly spells.....at the same time they all felt dead....not a zombie or vampire dead but more nonexistent like they never lived or was a larger spell themselves."

"That leaves me to believe we're dealing with someone more powerful than Dumbledore at this point." Marvolo groaned, sighing as he messed with his hair.

"No...He could do it.." James interjected.

"James...." Lucius scolded his mate softly, taking the other hand.

"We're not free. Harrison is missing. Draco is constantly chirping. Refusing to go to sleep. If he is behind it, we will never be free until he's dead. He has my baby Lucius" James cried out as he fell to his knees, banging on the ground in anger.

"We don't know that for sure. I promise we will find our son," Lucius whispered, rocking his crying mate.

  
XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

This land of grey clouds had fog rolling over water. No one really touched as humans waited on little Islands for their loved ones or told their loved ones are heading for hell. The man stood like a giant to these humans. They feared him as he kept walking his wings spread as he took flight right into the tower window. 

The women inside gasped "You!....impossible! Yours, supposed to be dead! Karma! Death! Justice! Someone Help me!!" she cried out, the man barred a toothy grin as he grabbed her by her head mostly over her mouth to shut her up.

"Let us play a game of chess, dear child," he whispered as the void that sat in his feathers repeated every word. Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded and unaware, the red glow in her book. He tapped the book as she had turned away from him to collect herself and her chessboard going over to the couch. 

"You need to shrink your size too big," she whispered.

He looked at the couch before shrinking, letting his wings, horns, and three tails disappear as he walked over and sat across from her. 

"I will be the black, my dear daughter." 

"Very well means I get first to turn, though."

"I am aware."

"Okay," She sets up the board, her hands shaking as she truly fears the man in front of her.

She picked up a white pawn, moving it to H4; the man met her pawn with his own black pawn at H5.


	2. JAGoWC CH:  2 Your both wizards

JAGoWC CH: 2 Your both wizards

XXXXX

4 Privet Drive 3 weeks later

XXXXX

Dumbledore walked down the street slowly, having consumed all the street lights, he had a redhead behind him trapped under so many spells she followed so willingly. Yet it wasn't. Her mind was still her, and she cried out for help as she recognized where she was. Dumbledore winked at her as he rang the doorbell.

Petunia answered she had known this was coming as Dumbledore sent a letter a few hours before.

"So the Deal is they live in our house. We can do as please, and you would pay us...." Vernon sneered at the old wizard.

"Yes. Lily is never to leave your house. Harry can come and go all he wants; whether you put him in school or not, I don't care."

Dumbledore turned to Lily, smiling as he had handed Harry to Petunia, "Now Lily remember to behave, and maybe you'll get to live a nice life."

Petunia stuffed Lily and the child in the cupboard under the stairs. 

For the next eleven years of Harrison's life, Petunia forced Lily and him to serve her family. Lily knew why her cousin hated her. Her aunt was always talking about Petunia and how even though they were squibs, they were still family. Even Vernon came from a squib family. 

Today was Dudley's birthday, a few days before. Lily had managed to send Harry with week-old food to poison his babysitter. She didn't think it would work.

The phone rang after breakfast when Petunia answered and said she was who she was she paled.

"Vermon...Mrs. Figg cant watch /them/" she glanced to lily and Harry. Lily was excited but kept it to herself. Vermon sighed as he muttered.

"We will take them with us."

"What!?" his son cried out, "No, I don't want them coming with!"

"You could leave us here," Harry suggested.

"Out of the question," Vermon's face turned red for a minute.

"Listen here both of you; I don't want any funny business! None. At. All. Am I understood?" when both nodded, they are pushed into the car.

Once at the zoo, Harry and Lily stayed five paces behind them, keeping quiet. Lily smiled, holding Harry's hand. She pointed to the lions. Harry loved the big lions, and when the of others weren't looking, a lion walked over and lay by the glass. Harry was standing in front.

".....you can feel our pain can't you," he whispered to the massive beast that only purred soothingly. "Lily! Harry!" Petunia called a warning, to get over to them, seeing as they were too far behind.

"Well, that's our cue; to go, thanks for the company it was well needed," he whispered to the lion before leaving. The lion let out a sad roar scaring kids nearby. Lily looked in Awe at Harry's Ability to just talk to them even if the boy didn't know it, yet it was a talent his true mother held no worlds needed.

'Actions honestly do speak louder than words,' she thought as she quickly moved to keep up with the boy.

Next, they went to see the fish in the zoo. Like the lion, it seems the scary hammerhead sharks wanted to visit them. Two almost identical hammerhead sharks Lying in the sand at Harry's feet beside the glass. He pointed them out to Lily, who sat on her knees to get a better look. Lily smiled, watching an albino shark swim to lay by them, reminding her of her albino lover she missed much.

"Their beautiful aren't their mom," he asked, happy to spend time with her. Lily smiled sadly before nodding.

'if only you knew the truth about it, Harrison. If only we could go home.' she thought to herself.

Dudley thought they were so cool; he shoved Harry and Lily out of the way to get a better look, before the sharks decided to swim off, not deeming Dudley worthy of their attention.

The very next stop was elephants that generally stayed far from the humans. Some wondered over-curious to the new spirits they had never felt before.

"I wish I could give you guys treats," he smiled when one reared up on its back legs to reach its tusk over patting Harry's head lightly before going back down. Lily had the same treatment. She had the happiest grin on her face.

"You want to feed him? Here. "A worker held up a sweet size grain; Lily then picked the boy up. Carefully covering the safety glass, the elephant reached back up taking the treat.

"Wow….thank you miss!" he smiled, looking to make sure the Dursley's weren't too far, not that they cared. Lily bowed to the woman she seemed familiar with, but she couldn't place her head and started to hurt.

"Not a problem I work with these guys a lot, they never walk up much less interact with anyone, they are picky. You both must have kind spirits. Hold on to that and never let go okay?" she smiled, kissing his forehead and bowing back to Lily, before sending them off to their family that was starting to walk into the snake alley attraction.

'She's a witch ' Lily's eyes widened as she tried to turn around but couldn't.

'Why did she kiss my head' Harry rubbed his forehead confused.

Harry looked at the first snake with Dudley "MOOVE…….man this one's boring" he taped violently on the glass. When the snake did not reply, he moved on.

"Sorry about that…. he's pretty mean, isn't he….. you're a very handsome creature…..though I don't know your gender." the snakes head raised, looking to the boy before tilting to the side slightly.

"Can you understand me?" Harry asked, shocked it moved. Lily stood unsurprising by it. She seems to sign to the snake, who nodded to her.

=yes little one I can and your mother are you related to the fatter ugly thing? = Harry was shocked before nodding. Lilly covered her hand over her mouth to suggest she was laughing.

=I see I prefer you two over him any day as for my gender I am male= Harry grinned looking around

= I'm Harry, what's your name? = he squeaked, realizing that wasn't English.

=You're a speaker! Well, hatching I am Boa….or; at least, the kind lady who could clean my nest calls me this….I do not mind it, though. = the snakes head sways as he speaks to Harry.

"MOM! MOM! COME HERE, LOOK IT'S MOVING!" Dudley once again shoves Harry out of the way. He was knocking both Lily and himself to the ground. This time, Harry lands on his back, glaring up at Dudley. He wished the glass would disappear. Little did he know his magic granted his wish, the glass went in front of Dudley, who was climbing on it, fell in. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Boa, the snake, slithered out and onto Harry's belly, flicking his tongue at Harry's cheek to give kisses to him. Lily looked terrified mainly because Vernon was storming over.

=thanks= a light hiss came as he slithered off to find his favorite human.

Harry looked back to the cage, noticing Dudley was now trapped, as Petunia screamed. Lily scrambled to her feet, pulling Harry up and behind him. Both knew they were in for it now.

Once back home, Vernon commanded Lily to take Harry to the living room.

"You're more trouble than you're worth!" He hissed out as he kicked the boy before he tore his belt off.

"No, please, I'm sorry!" Harry cried out, trying to get away as Vernon whipped him in the back. Lily was sitting on her legs, wincing, forced to watch.

"HOLD STILL" he kicks Harry harder he continues to beat the boy on the back. After he finished with Harry, he proceeded to beat Lily, who couldn't move, couldn't scream, or cry as she felt the pain. Harry swore never to act up again. 

Dudley watched as his father, but in his gut, it felt wrong. It had started to feel wrong for months now.

"Dad, stop." He tried to speak up.

"Shut up!" Vernon shouted at his son before he threw Lily and Harry into the cupboard.

"See if we feed you now! Dudley, you are grounded for trying to protect them! To your room!!!" he hissed, walking away. Harry lay on his bed, sniffling from the pain. Falling asleep was not easy to do. Lily clung to Harry petting his hair.

It's been three days since Harry and Lily were allowed out. Lily had been able to aid his wounds with little things she stole from the medicine cabinet, never using it on herself. There was a banging before Petunia yanked the door open. "Get up, I want breakfast made!" she shrieked. As she went to the kitchen, Lily led Harry to work on the food. After breakfast, Petunia left Dudley in charge while she left to meet up with her friends, and Vernon went to work. It was the first time they left with only Dudley home. Lily was surprised when he came out with two glasses of lemon-aid and two sandwiches.

"Come inside. It's too hot out here." He called out Lily to stop looking at Dudley in the eyes before tapping Harry's shoulder to follow. Harry noticed his cousin was a lot nicer without his parents around. More times, when Petunia and Vernon were gone, Dudley would tell them to come in and play games with his laughter and enjoy time together.

All good things come to an end, and one day Dudley was out back playing with Harry while Lily did Laundry when Petunia walked out and screamed. Harry jumped, running to Lily, who froze at the line catching Harry putting him behind her.

"How dare you FREAKS play with my son. Finish your chores no supper!" she shrieked, sending her son to his room to play. The rest of the night was hell when Vernon caught wind of what happened, he called them to the living room.

"Lily sit here" Lily not wanting to move was forced her eyes closed tightly. Vernon kicked her over, laughing every time her body forced her to sit back up as he beat her. Harry charged at him.

"Leave her alone. She did nothing wrong!!!" Harry yelled, attacking his small body was nothing to Vernon, who threw him at the wall.

"Be quiet! You did this to her!?" he yelled, taking his belt off using it as a whip on Lily's back.

Later that night, when all was silent Dudley sneaks downstairs to the cupboard, unlocking it, he waked them up, getting them some food.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Not your fault." Harrison smiled, patting Dudley's shoulder. Dudley made sure they both had pain medicines before locking them back in sneaking back to bed.

Little did they know in the morning, everything changes.

The next morning was a struggle. Lily made food while Harry had set the table when the mail came in.

"Dudley, get the mail."

"Make Harry do it." Dudley faked slightly panicking from his mother's reaction.

"Harry get the mail." He didn't bother to look up, and Harry knew not to fight back, so he tracked off to the front door when he picked up the letters and glanced them over, curious. Bills, and a letter to him and Dudley. Dudley had gotten even more worried when Vernon Looked up.

"Hurry up, boy!" he snapped, Petunia came in and snatched it from him.

"What is this!?" she hissed.

"HEY THAT'S MINE" Harry tried to get his letter back.

"Yours? I do- Vernon ...VERNON IT'S THAT SCHOOL. Our Dudley got one too!!!"

"What really can I see?"

"NO. OUT ALL OF YOU! LILY TAKE THE BOYS FOR A WALK TO THE PARK DO NOT COME BACK BEFORE FIVE!" Vernon screamed red in the face. Lily ushered the boys, getting them ready and out the door.

Vermon took the next week to keep the letters; however, he could not make his Nabours weird out or hint that anything was wrong.

"Am I Magical?" Dudley asked. Petunia slapped her son.

"We. Do. Not. Say. That. Word." she hissed "to your room boy! I will not have you going to that...place you're going to Smelting Academy!" another day of persistent sent Vernon into a spin. Owls kept getting in with the letters, even packing the family up for a short vacation. Lily tried to sneak multiple of them to him. Vernon also went to burning her hands to make her see her mistake, but it didn't stop her or Dudley, who finally understood how to make it end.

In a small shack during a storm, two letters slipped under the door. Vernon was fast asleep with his wife upstairs, so Lily woke the boys holding up the two epistles on addressed to Dudley, the other to Harry.

{Dear Young Mr. Harry James Potter,

We are happy to announce your acceptance to Hogwarts school for wizards and witches in this letter contains all the items you will need for your first year.}

Harry was confused but noticed his mother clapping quietly and excitedly before she turned reading Dudley's in surprise, looking deep into the boy's eyes, she smiles hugging him.

"Harry...your letters like mine, but what are theses." Dudley looked at his watch, quickly distracted by counting down, which Lily signed out.

"You are allowed to speak mother is not awake," Dudley said right before his clock chimed softly, showing it was midnight.

"Happy birthday Harry" They whispered to Harry singing a little tune careful not to wake Petunia. A massive bang on the door made them jump they watched as the door banged more and more Petunia and Vernon came down, but before they could see their letters, Lily stuffed them in her worn-out dress. The banging continued till it gave to the weight of a giant man, who then walked in.

"Sor'y about tha'" Hagrid called out, setting the door back on as best as possible. "Now...Ah...Happy bir' hday, Harry!"

"I'm not Harry, I am Dudley.... he's Harry", Dudley pointed to the smaller boy.

"Happy Bir' hday Harry and Happy Late bir' hday Dudley. Congrats on both being accepted to Hogwarts" He didn't seem to care only saying it to be over the top nice. Lily rolled her eyes see through the dumb giants' act.

"Excuse you, my son is not a freak!" Petunia tried to get her son only for him to stand closer to Lily.

"I knew this was going to happen," Lily spoke quietly. "Just because you can't cast spells Petunia doesn't stop you from being a Dark elf. And Vernon is ashamed of his heritage as a squib, but not just any squib from the pure-blood earth and dark golems. So the child was to be either a dark elf or dark golem with a slight chance of earth golem or a hybrid golem." Lily coughed, having forced her breath as much as she could. Petunia turned to her husband then back to Lily.

"How dare you be able to speak who gave you permission!" She shrieked glaring at Lily

"I did," Dudley squared himself. "I'm done watching you torture my aunt for no reason other then she is something your not. I have seen enough to know what's wrong. You encouraged me, yet it feels wrong. Nothing either of you, nor I did was right. I haven't forgiven myself. I refuse to continue to do it. "He stated.

Vernon pointed his gun at Hagrid. "You will leave at once." He stated his hands were shaking the weapon slightly.

XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

She plays her White knight to f3. He responds with a black Rook to h6.

  
  



	3. JAGoWC CH:  3 Get settled in

JAGoWC CH: 3 Get settled in. 

Hagrid rolled his eyes, twisting the gun upward with ease, before looking back to the other three. "It will be a tight fit, but let's get moving" He cheered leading them out, with the two boys in the cart on the motorbike and Lily sitting in front of him. They left the very angry and very confused Petunia and Vernon behind.

Hagrid settled them in a wizarding Inn for the night. He forced Lily to sleep in the same room as him, a limited magic set of cuffs held her to the chair.

When they started their day, Lily wasn't let out of Hagrid's sight. Even when she saw Lucius and his son Draco, a tap of his umbrella on her back reminded her of the danger, she was in with no way to fight. The spells on her, so she keeps her head down. Hagrid picked out a barn owl for Dudley and a snow owl for Harry.

"Klaus!" Dudley grinned when the large owl hooted in approval to his name, sitting on the other's shoulder.

"Hedwig," Harry grinned when the small owl hooted gently to him.

Soon enough, they had everything. "Right this way to the motorcycle. You're not getting on the train this year, but maybe after you make some friends, Dumbledore will let you next year." Hagrid gave a toothy grin acting as if this was normal. Lily had once again been forced to silence. She hated it, she swore as Lily got on the motorcycle, as she heard a voice call for her. One, Her heart yearned for the most. She glanced back her green eyes and met her mate's blue eyes, who was now rushing towards her as they took off. 

Meanwhile, behind them:

"Lily!!" Xenophilius shoved people out of his way running. Still, as he got closer, someone punched the older male in the gut, he fell to the ground, and his daughter cried out, "Daddy!". Helping him up, looking up to see the motorcycle fly off with a woman with long red hair and green eyes. Luna recognized her and was in a state of shock of how close she had gotten to her. However, she was unsure who she should tell, with how destroyed her father had become, she didn't know if anyone would believe her.

"Xenophilius?" Lucius checked over his friend, confused. "Maybe that wasn't her old friend."

"No, it was her, I know her scent everywhere." Xeno looked like a maniac

"You haven't been sleeping well again. Let's get you back to the station and see Luna and the others off. Then it's home and to rest."

"but!"

"Xenophilius Stop. You're making a scene. And not to mention your scaring Luna", Lucius had moved closer, getting quieter as he hissed for the madness to stop.

"It wasn't her. She's out there, we'll find her. You have to stop chasing every firebird redhead." Lucius sighed, leading his friend to the platform.

"Malfoy," Molly sneered as Arthur sighed. Arthur looked at his cousin, nodding, in respect.

"Lucius. James. Draco. I assume it's Draco's first year finally." He called out, hoping to make the small chat as Molly ushered all her kids away, not wanting anything to do with the Malfoy's.

"Yes...Would it be your Second to last going this Time, right? Ron, correct?"

"Yes," Arthur shrugged, watching his kids counting heads. "Still have all seven. How did I get the seven.....years fly by, you know."

Lucius looked at Draco, who was standing with his friends and holding Luna's hand. "Time...It is a cruel mistress...I tend to try to picture...you know", he grunts, swaying his neck, popping it roughly.

"Stop that. It's not healthy. I don't know what it's like to lose a child, however...He has to be still alive out there somewhere. I can't seem to find anything; if I do, I suspect they erased the memory from anyone who dares to question anything." Arthur sighed, patting Lucius' arm as the train's five-minute warning called. "If I find anything. I'll get it to you."

"I know. Thank you, cousin" Lucius walked, overseeing Xeno fidgeting, possibly still on the redhead he had seen.

"Xeno please you have to calm down your heart can't take this." Lucius scolded lighter than before, causing the man to leave his head.

"Your right, it was not her. I wanted it to be her. I just...I wish it was." He spoke, tired, and miserable.

"Me too my friend, you lost your mate, I lost a sister in all but blood." Lucius leads him over. "Alright, boys, remember what I said."

"Protected each other," the boys called out, looking up to him. Draco wrapped a protective arm around Luna's shoulders; the girl's face looked as if she was off in a dream; however, her face was blank, making her look scary. She hugs back before joining her father taking his hand. Xeno picks her up almost instantly as if someone might take her from him.

"Good." Lucius nodded, "Family means?"

"Family is who you care for." The children answered in unison.

Xenos starts to whimper as a new wave of tears and emotions start, his daughter was petting his head tears and stressed she couldn't help him.

"I'll take him home. Theo, I expect perfect grades. Mingle with whoever just don't let it affect your work", Nott sr looked to his son, who nodded.

"Yes, father. Goodbye, mum, see you this summer" He smiled as Narcissa pinched his cheek.

"Don't forget to write mister if any cutie infested girls kiss your cheek. I wanna know." she smiled, hugging her son. "Ew, mom," he mumbled as she laughed.

Once goodbyes were given, Theodore sr quickly took Xeno and Luna home. Upon arriving, Xeno shook and screamed in pain without his mate, he was a wailing mess. Luna got carefully out of his arms but stuck nearby. The child had grown up taking care of him despite being told to be a kid and play with the others. 

"Father? Would you like some tea?" the older male shook his head no as Theodore gently ushered him to bed. 

"My child, forgive me," Xeno whispered.

"You are forgiven, daddy, please sleep well." Luna followed Theodore out of the room.

"Another redhead?" Tom whispered as Bellatrix and Nott sr worked to gently tucked the now sleeping Xenophilius into bed.

"Honestly, with how his body wore out so quickly.....I feel like that was her this time. He would be dead if she was not alive somewhere. It is the hardest he's had since he started to lose it." she explained Tom hummed before going to his office.

The castle had fallen quiet without all the children. Luna is a quiet child; you wouldn't notice her unless you saw her walk in.

"This is going to be a long year," He whispered to no one. His red eyes darted to a photo on his desk, He picked up a picture of all the parents holding their children. He was next to James; his finger was being held by a very greedy baby, by the name of Harrison Malfoy. 

"Come home soon...." a tear rolled down the naga's face as his angry aura whipped around him, he promised to protect his mate. To help raise his mate. To show the world he made for him; it was gone. For eleven years gone and he was left to wait for his mate to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hogwarts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hagrid didn't want Dumbledore to find out he messed up. The only way he messed up when Fudge told him he wasn't supposed to take Lily.

"Take her back as fast as you can before she breaks through the spells," He was told. That night in a drunken stupor, he forgot to lock Lily to a chair. Lily took this chance as she felt the spells on her body weaken. She checked them over. 

'They seriously had Molly bloody Weasley put these on me!? Are they stupid?' she could only guess her mind was fooled to think Dumbledore had her trap for the last eleven years that she had no hope of escaping. Lily took a moment to break free of them, rubbing her jaw, and the female quietly slipped out of the house. She moved into the Forest running as hard as her weak and starved bod would. 

As the redhead ran, she felt the forest Kelpie they woke from their ponds coming to her. She bowed to a fair Mare who bowed back before allowing her to get on and be given the ride she desperately needed. Not looking back, her heart ached for Harry. 

"Forgive me, Harrison. I vow we will come for you," she whispered into the wind as she crossed the barrier of red flowers that are the shield of Hogwarts nothing sounded like she was scot-free now to get home.

Harrison looked over the castle in awe. He and Dudley were allowed to explore with the teacher watching over them. On day three, it was Severus had put on such a task. At first, the teacher hated it, but as the two boys seemed to be so curious, almost like younger children, his heart softened slightly. After showing them everywhere, he took him to his classroom, showing them how to make a simple hair color changing potion. Harry struggled to understand it, but Dudley fell in love with it.

"It takes time Mr. Potter, I don't expect you to get it or understand your first try." He spoke with a calm tone that stops children from crying or being too disappointed. The first years were more delicate and needed gentler tones. August rolls by into September, enough the rest of their years come on the train. By this time, Harry wondered what happened to his mother, as he had seen her less and less.

"Professor Snape Do you know where they took my mother?"

"Your mother?" Snape stopped looking at Harry. He had only seen the two boys. Where this third person?

"Lily Potter, sir. She was brought with us," Harry missed the spark of confusion in his eyes.

"No, I don't think I have" Severus had to keep every fiber of his being from jumping this child and integrating him for where his sister could be. Was it even his sister, he sure hoped so.

Severus ushers the boys off, allowing them to join the others on the stairs. 

Harry bumps into a Redhead boy. 

"Sorry," he whispers. 

"Your good, Hi, I am Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter, this is Dudley."

"Dudley Dursley" He nods to the tall redhead who nods back.

As McGonagall was about to start her speech nodding to the Slytherin bat of a teacher.

"Listen up….My name is Professor McGonagall, I am head of the house to Gryffindor. There are four houses in all. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff will be sorted into one of these four by the sorting hat. For the rest of your time at Hogwarts, you'll be in these houses." she took a few moments to let that sink in.

"You can earn points for your house by doing simple things such as getting an answer right in class, but recklessness and foolishness can get points taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points. Wins the house cup, and the honor of the title." She paused a second time looking for the group.

"Now it will take me a second to tell the headmaster. I suggest doing last-minute wardrobe checks now." She nodded, walking in for a minute before coming back and collecting the students. It took forever, but for some reason, they were not in any order.

Vincent Crabbe A Large boy about four foot nine inches his skin covered in grey tattoos. His hair cut in a bowl cut his grey eyes, looking rather bored.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat called out.

"Why did his parents let him tattoo his skin so young??" Harry asked Ron. Ron looked at him, confused, then realized Harry could be from the muggle side.

"There are not tattoos, mate. There his markings he is a dark golem." Ron explained, smiling.

Dudley Dursley slowly moved forward not just because he was a slow person thanks to his weight but also his super nervousness. 

"You got this, Dudley," Harry called out his a more whispered tone.

"GRYFFINDOR" Dudley fled to the table that welcomed him.

Hermione Granger, a little dark-skinned girl with bushy brown hair, started to walk up. Harry didn't see her eyes until she sat down. They were pretty brown eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR" 

Blaise Greyback This Time, a dark-skinned boy, his hair was curly and black his eyes red as rubies. 

"Ron?" Harry whispered

"Vampire." Ron pated Harry's head "It's okay for Vampires to come, they have to have a food source picked that isn't human. According to my Dad, Vampire children can eat bird blood or normal foods." Harry felt a bit better.

Gregory Goyle, a short chubby pale boy with short light brown hair curly and in a bowl, cut like Crabbe. The white skin had pale blue markings and bright blue eyes. Harry only looked to Ron, who whispers.

"Ice Golem pureblood by the looks of it."

Draco Malfoy, a tall lengthy boy with short blonde headband ice blue eyes and small amounts of scales, scattered his body, but Harry could only see some on his neck.

"Naga." Ron replied, "He's a quarter in his shell cause his eyes are slit and the yellow scales that are shiny. He shedded skin not too long ago, so his body is still drying." Rone explained

Theo Nott was a short, brown-haired boy with a slightly dark tan like he was outside a lot. His features were sharp, and his eyes were as dark as the void.

Harry Potter froze as the School erupted into whispers. 

"Did she say, Potter?"

"I thought Malfoy's wife was the last Potter?"

"Is there a new Potter family?"

Ron messed Harry's already messed up hair more smiling. "Go on, Harry, don't worry about them." The whispers got worse as the remaining kids moved out of the way, eyeing him in awe. He climbed onto the stool, and his eyes wandered till Green Met blue. The blue looked angry yet curious to him. Harry couldn't keep staring at breaking contact first.

"GRYFFINDOR" The Gryffindors cheered as he joined Dudley, who was very confused about the commotion.

Ron Weasley straightens his back Harry though the boy was shorter than what he really was. 

"Dudley, how tall do you think Ron actually is?" Harry asked

"Five something cause I am five foot even," he grins.

"Ron is five feet."

"And two inches," twin boys grin at them.

"And our little brother," they spoke in unison.

"Who are you?" harry was impressed with their synced speaking.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George." 

"Harry," Harry introduced himself.

"Hello, Harry, would you like to be our friend?"

"Bugger off you two Harry is my friend," Ron hissed "you're always stealing my friends" the three seem to have a staredown. Harry thought Ron was going to jump his brothers before all three started laughing. 

"What?" Dudley looked confused at what he just witnessed.

"I'm just joking with my brothers. Fred, George, this is Harry, and his cousin Dudley" the five talked the rest of the sorting. 

They grew silent with the rest of the kids when Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

"Before tonight's dinner, I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly welcome first years, and welcome back to the returning students. For those who do not know me, I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster to Hogwarts" He paused, smiling to all the students.

"Secondly, the forbidden Forest is just as its name was forbidden. Do not enter it without your professor. Thirdly the restricted section of the library is a no student zone. Those who do not seek death on the third floor are off-limits to all years. Thanks to the ministry's worry for future generations. The school runs for fifteen years instead of seven. The first seven are the most important, yes, but the other eight are to home in on what you want to do with your lives. We have hired a lot more staff this year for different courses on top of your main courses. You must pick three other lesser important courses." Dumbledore looked around. "Tomorrow, anyone who has graduated, but is willing to come back is a part of this will be joining you if they are not already in the dorms."

"With this, all said let us feast," he waved his hand, sitting back down. Food showed up in front of the trio. Ron dug in as Harry nibbled on different things and was not sure about big meals.

After Dinner, McGonagall leads them to the dorms. She showed the group the portrait of the fat lady.

"Snake Tongue," Harry looked confused.

"The password is snake tongue; it's something most don't think we would use," she stated.

"School starts on Monday and ends on Thursday nights, giving you three days to work on any homework. Attention students! I will now partner you into groups that will be your new groups until you are to leave Hogwarts. Do not leave until I have all the names called and have told you the new rules and schedules for the year. "The process was longer than Harry liked.

"Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown. Parvati Patil, Dudley Dursley, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, and Thomas Dean,"

"Ma'am, why are girls being fused in with boys?" Hermione looked concerned that she was the only girl in her group.

.

"Because Dumbledore made this list, I'm afraid." the professor looked tired as she smiled, patting Hermione's head. "Not to worry, your rooms are charmed to not let anyone you don't want in."

Once everyone was paired up, Hermione moved over to the boys, she was paired with looking uncomfortable and shy.

"Hi, I am Harry!" Harry held his hand out, smiling at her.

Hermione looked shocked before smiling, shaking his "Hermionie!"

"This is My cousin Dudley, this is Ron, that's the twins Fred and George, and this is Neville, another new friend," he introduced the others. Hermione nodded hello to them all before becoming nervous.

"Here's to possible friendships?" she stated the boys nodded. None of them noticed the two girls looking at each other like they had just seen the most disgusting thing ever.

"Now, as you know, there are more teachers and more classes. You no longer have winter vacation, you still have summer. You get a week for holidays" Harry cheered on the inside. The less he had to go back, the better. Dudley dreaded the idea of going back.

Once they had their schedules, Harry led his group to the door One A, Harry opened it, feeling like he opened a portal to a house.

"Wow," Harry looked around, amazed.

A living room a hallway with doors—each of their names on one of the entries. Inside the bedrooms were doors that lead into bathrooms. In the bathrooms are showers. A bath, connected to the bathrooms, was a door leading to personal washers and dryers that ran on magic. The living room was an open floor that consisted of a dining room, and a kitchen should they want to use it.

"Look, George, we can take baths together again!" Fred grinned, George laughed.

"That we can, they are huge!" George sat in a tub. "I think we could all fit in this one altogether."

"We'll have to wait until our roommates go to bed, though"

"Use silencing charms," Ron muttered, "Your wizards for Merlin's sakes."

Everyone laughed as they went to check out their respected rooms. The bedrooms were beautiful sized rooms. Each room had a large bed, a dresser, walk-in closet, and a desk.

After they had successfully studied their bedrooms. Which consist of large beds with a desk, a bookcase, a window, and it also included a walk-in closet that their chest was on the back wall. They all sat down in the living room, talking about this and getting to know each other for once, Harry and Dudley had actual friends. Not fake or secretly Dudley's minion.

"This is the best day ever," Harry said as he yawned. Dudley nodded before everyone decided to head to bed. 

XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

Her next move was White knight d4.

"your stalling."

"No, I am not just playing the game," she whispers.

He moves Black Pawn to e5.

  
  



	4. JAGoWC CH: 4 TROOOOLLLL IN THE DUNGEON!!! TROOOOLLLL

**JAGoWC CH: 4 TROOOOLLLL IN THE DUNGEON!!! TROOOOLLLL**

Harry woke early to Hedwig, cooing at him clearly, not a fan of his alarm clock as he turned it off. 

"yes?" he mumbled to the soft knock at his door, the door open to Bill Weasley.

"Morin Harry, time to get up and get ready, we want to go down as a group." the man closed the door after Harry had nodded. Harry got up stretching. That was the first comfy night sleep he had ever had. He wanted to crawl back in the bed and sleep more, but he knew better. Moving to the bathroom, Harry cleaned up and got ready to go downstairs. When he came out, he noticed Dudley was whispering with Fred and George.

"Dudley" Harry walked over, "What do I need to make for breakfast?" he mumbled, Fred and George looked confused while Dudley frowned.

"Nothing Harry....you don't do that anymore, that was the past. We're going down to the great halls to eat, okay?" Harry snapped out of his sleepy sober blushing horrible.

"I'm so sorry, Dudley," Harry said as he covered his face with his hands from embarrassment.

"Don't be... I'm sorry it happened to you." Dudley hugged him before seeing everyone was ready the gang moved down to the great hall where they eat and talked over the schedule. Harry and Dudley surprisingly had every class together.

"Everything okay, Dumbledore, sir?" Hagrid asked as he sat down he knew Dumbledore was angry about Lily Lovegood getting away.

.

"Perfect Hagrid, everything is perfect. Harry can now start to be raised, as the one who will defeat the dark lord, and no one will ever know what had happened so long ago. I will be top once more." Dumbledore kept his voice low as he talked carefully of anyone he didn't trust. He trusted Hagrid the man had been a son to him and was willing to do anything for him. So he never had to worry about him.

Harry started to walk out, but not before turning, looking to where Dumbledore was the man had a kind old man smile waving at Harry who waved back before going on with his day.

The last class was Astronomy Harry liked looking up at the stars, and Slytherin didn't seem to be mean at this hour. Harry almost forgot that they were there.

"Professor, is it possible to just sleep up here?" Harry looked down from the sky. Of course, their professor laughed.

"Sorry, mister Potter, but I can't let that happen. Maybe if you don't tell me about it some time you can. Just don't get caught, and none of you heard that from me," when the students agreed, he let them all go off to bed with no homework.

Months went by when Harry fell into a weird dream, he looked around at a beautiful office in greens and dark wood.

"Harrison?" a deep voice called out, and he looked behind him.

"Who? And who are you?" Harry looked confused. Why couldn't he see this man's face was beyond Harry. Morning came Harry kept it to himself, but the dream became more frequent.. every other night, the man would cry out Harrison. A few times, Harry tried to tell the older male that the child wasn't Harrison. But it kept happening so he said his friends.

"Harrison...Harrison....nope, I don't know anyone with it." Ron shrugged, and the other Weasley shook their head.

"wait…..Oh! Harrison Malfoy," Hermione called out as if she had read it somewhere.

"Who?" Harry frowned.

"Draco's younger brother. Harrison James Malfoy. Went missing along with a lot of kids including Xeno Lovegood's Wife, Lily Lovegood nee Snape I read it in recent Magic history books."

"Dad did mention we had two cousins...." George pointed out. "What if Harry is our second cousin?"

"That's impossible because then he wouldn't be related to me," Dudley spoke up. "and even then, Harry is my cousin/ brother."

"I don't know what to think the dreams are too real to handle. I'm going to try blocking it out.." Harrison sighed.

"Guys were gonna be late to flight class!" Seamus shouted as they all ran off to their last class of today.

'Thank the graces a distraction from that,' Harry thought as he walked with his friends. Heading to where they would have flying lessons.

"Harry, how do you think you'll be on your first try?" Hermione was nervous; there were not a lot of helpful books on flying much to her displeasure. Ron looked excited, and Neville fidgeted. Seamus and Thomas were skipping excitedly.

"I don't know. I'm excited but scared at the same time." Harry, he noticed Draco, his gang of five already there. Along with a few Slytherin girls, Harry couldn't remember the name of.

Madam Hooch appeared seconds later.

"Welcome to Flying lesson one on one I'm Madam Hooch. Now before we start, everyone gets yourselves next to a broom." She called out, pushing her short silver hair spiked backward away from the face.

Her Hawk's eyes were a beautiful sharp yellow that observed the students.

"Alright now, I want everyone very clearly to hold their hand over the broom and say 'up!' you must say it clearly." She instructed. Harry called out, and the broom flew into his hand. Dudley called it to him, and it flew up. "Natural flier?" Dudley looked at Harry, who only shrugged.

Ron tried once the broom rolled to the right a bit.

"Up!" he called again this time to the left.

"I said up! You bloody broom!" Ron roared the broom shot up, hitting him in the face. Draco, who had his broom in his hand, snorted at watching them. Hermione had the hardest time hers was rolling around more than Ron's did.

"UP," she called one last time it flew up to her hand, and she smiled. Neville tried, with Slytherin snickering at him he felt more embarrassed with each try.

"u-u-up!" he cried out in frustration.

"U-up!!" Gryffindor cheered softly for him when his broom shot up into his hand.

"Now, let's get everyone on their brooms." Madam Hooch corrected them all about something.

"Now, I want you to kick off, go up a little, then come back down." She ordered

"On the count of my whistle, One, Two-"before Hooch could blow her whistle Neville had an early start.

"Boy! Come down now!" she ordered.

Harry noticed Neville's face was full of fear. As the broom went out of control, it got up to twenty feet, before Neville fell off.

"Neville!!" the trio ran over to him as did Madam Hooch.

"Broken arm…you all are to stay on the ground while I take Neville to the hospital wing,"

Hooch told them as she started the long walk with Neville.

"What's this?" Pansy Parkinson picked up the remembrance.

"It's Longbottom's his grandmother sent him," Goyle answered her as she gave it to Draco.

"Give it here," Harry called out, moving in front of Draco.

Draco's interest spiked now, holding it in his hand.

"Make me Potter," He smirked, wanting to see what Harry was made of.

"Or what Potter?" Pansy smirked through her pug face though it looked more like a sneer.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Hermione called out.

"Don't you dare say his name, mudblood!" Pansy hissed, Harry has never hit a girl before. He wasn't going to start now, but it didn't stop him from wanting to. Dudley started to puff up as Goyle and Vincent towered over Harry.

"What's the wrong Potter, scared?" Draco mocked. Draco watched in amusement. Dudley now stood closer to his chest with Goyle glaring.

"You want it so bad…then come get it" Draco rose off the ground on his broom.

"Coming Potter?" he called out.

Harry jumped on his broom.

"Harry, no! You'll get in serious trouble!!" Hermione called after Harry trying to be a voice of reason.

"Harry, no! You'll get in serious trouble!!" Pansy mimicked laughing, the girls behind her giggled and snickered. Lavender and Patil snorted from their spot, turning their heads away.

"Give it back, Malfoy," Harry warned, watching him.

"Want it, then have it" Draco throws it as hard as he can. He watched as Harry bolted up after it following it as it dropped.

"Show off," Pansy sneered, trying to impress Draco.

Draco was more interested in Harry's moves, how quick he was to the orb, and how he pulled up before he hit the ground. "Vincent...." He called out that he didn't have to wait long. He was by his side when he landed.

"Keep your eyes on that one. That's not an easy maneuver to pull off in the air." Draco muttered "get Goyle on it too" Vincent nodded

"HARRY JAMES POTTER," McGonagall's voice sounded furious as she proceeded to drag Harry inside.

Draco and the other Slytherins all looked like they were going to die from laughter. This was it. He was going to be kicked out; he hadn't even lasted a year. The thought of going back to the Dursley's made Harry sick. Harry looked to the floor, still holding onto Neville's memory all in his hand. They stop in the classroom.

"Professor Flitwick sorry to intrude, I need to borrow Wood please." She announced Harry watched as a burly fifth-year joined them in the hall looking confused. "Follow me, you two," she quickly walked to the nearest empty classroom. "Now Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker." She squealed with glee before trying to calm herself back down. "Are you serious?" Wood looked like the professor had grown another head. "Of course, I am. He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot drop." She smiled as wood circled him.

"He's built like a seeker too, thin, speedy. He'll need a good broom professor" Woods looked over to her "Can you make it happen?" "I'm sure I can talk to Albus about bending the rules," she smiled.

She turned to Potter and in a stern voice. "I want you to train hard Potter, or I might change my mind about punishing you," she warned.

Harry was excited, agreeing not to talk too much about it, but he did tell Ron at dinner.

"A seeker? But first years.....wow" Ron was speechless and just looked at Harry as Harry ate. The twins sat on both sides of Harry. 

"Congrats, Wood told us," Fred started. 

"Cause we're the team beaters," George finished.

Harry and the gang talked all through dinner. As they left dinner heading back to the dorms, Pansy got in their way. 

"What do you want" Ron sneered 

"I want to see if you, too, are as brave as you walk." She declared, "I have a bet for you." 

"Not interested Pansy," Harry answered quickly. 

"Chickening out before I even tell you? Wow, no courage whatsoever, that would be fun to let everyone know." 

"Wait! What's your stupid bet?!" Ron snapped

"I bet neither of you can find out why the third floor is off-limits before tomorrow morning, Then again, it's okay if you're a bunch of scary cats instead of brave lions. I'm sure your family names can take a hit," she called out, leaving them to head for their room.

"Who does she think she is? Calling us chickens, scary cats! I'm not scared of nothin'!" Ron roared once in their dorm.

"I'm going tonight," he announced growling.

"Ron, no!" Harry sat on the couch as Dudley and the others looked up.

"Ron, yes! I'm doing it. I want to keep my pride. I have several brothers, Harry, high status of things I must keep up with! I need to make a name for myself". Ron banged his fist on his chest.

"I don't like what is happening here," Bill called out, standing up.

"Dumbledore said going to the third level is a death wish! Ron, please let it go," Harry begged his friend.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going, that's it."

Harry paused, thinking it over. "Then I'm going too."

"Count me in, then someone has to keep you two from getting caught," Dudley mumbled.

"Me too," Neville sighed. 

"How are your arms, Neville? We might have to do some running."

"It's healed enough I can run and swim if needed" he smiled gratefully at it.

"Hold it! Big brother's here, no, you're not doing anything dangerous." Bill moved closer. 

"I'm with Bill on this Ron you don't need to prove shit" Charlie joined in the two were not going to allow this, but before Ron could argue, he saw Fred and George nodding behind the older boys. 

"fine... I won't." Ron acted defeated, going to his room. At midnight, Ron woke Harry, Dudley, and Neville, leading them to the main living room for Gryffindor.

"You're seriously not going to fall for that!" Hermione hissed from her comfy chair. She had stayed up to see if they would go over Bill and Charlie's head.

"Of course, we are!" Ron snapped, leading the others out.

"Guys think this could get you seriously expelled or worse killed." She ran in front of them. "I don't want fellow students in danger, I certainly don't want you to risk your life over pride" she stated 

"Sorry, Hermione, but like my mum says, we're boys. We do what we like, deadly or not." 

"And what about your brothers? Bill and Charlie said no, and Percy chewed you out when he found out."

"Hermione, if we listened every time they said no, we wouldn't have fun. Sides Fred and George said yes, so Let's get out and go your welcome to come with." 

"Fine, if you guys want to be expelled or whatever I'm going back to bed," she turned to see the fat lady wasn't in her portrait. ".....Coming with," Hermione sighed as Dudley chuckled.

Harry nodded as they sneaked down to the third floor. Looking for a locked door, seeing as a locked door would be a huge secret. As they searched, they heard meowing.

"It's Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris! run!" Hermione hissed led the boys down the hallway looking for a door faster.

"They are somewhere around here, Miss Norris. I just know it."

The voice made Ron and Harry's blood freeze bolting to the next door.

"It's locked," Ron hissed.

"Move" Hermione got in front of them. <= Alohomora = >

The door unlocked, and Hermione ran in the others following they shut the door quietly, waiting for Filch to pass by.

It was a good few minutes before a crash somewhere else in the castle Filch's footsteps raced off.

"That was louder than it should have been? Did someone else know our adventure was happening tonight?" Hermione whispered.

"Who could it be? Do you think Bill or any of the others found us gone?"

"Harry," Neville tugged Harry's sleeve hard.

"Not now, Neville," he whispered.

"Harry," Neville whimpered, tugging harder. Dudley gulped, having looked behind him.

"Dear God," Dudley whimpered, having looked back.

Harry turned around rather quickly. The six looked to see a three-headed beast slowly stand up. The creature looked like a dog. Only with three heads on one body seemed it had snapped from its sleepy stupor just as Harry had caught from his shock.

"Run!!" he bolted out the others, followed in tow. Luckily they got the door shut as the dog launched at the door. They ran back to the Gryffindor tower quickly. Surprisingly they didn't get caught.

"What the bloody hell is that thing doing in the school!?" Ron shouted. Harry couldn't agree more.

"That thing is way too dangerous!" Ron went on a rant about how dangerous it was.

"It's guarding something," Hermione finally spoke, reaching their door. "Didn't you see it?" Hermione asked scolding lightly

"Sorry, Hermione, but when you have three heads growling at you, I don't think you're going to look at its feet," Harry yawned tiredly from running.

"There was a trap door under its feet." Hermione sighed

"I'm going to bed before you get us killed, or worse expelled." She hissed, leaving them in them to chat among themselves.

"She needs to get her priorities straight," Ron mumbled as the others sat down in shock.

"Let's just get to bed, before Neville faints, he looks really pale. After falling off a broom, I highly doubt he wants to stay up any longer than needed." Harry commented, the boys froze when they spot the angry face...

"Not before I kick your butts. I said no, and what do you do? Go against my wishes" Bill was leaning on his door frame clearly upset. He chews them out before sending them to bed.

Halloween rolled around. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Dudley were having fun; none of them noticed Hermione Granger's mood. After Charms class, Hermione wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Harry began to worry about the girl.

Neville was the first to speak.

"She's been in a girl's bathroom crying. Something about Pansy picking on her and her not having any friends to go to. Ginny is with her." Neville didn't know all the details but gave what he did know.

"TROOOOLLLL IN THE DUNGEON!!! TROOOOLLLL" Professor Quirrell called out running in. "I thought you ought to know" with that he fainted.

Students started to scramble in fear. Screams heard as they struggled to escape.

"SIIIILLLEEENCCCCEEE," Albus roared, causing everyone to freeze and look to him.

"Perfects lead the first years back to the common rooms. Everyone is to return to their common rooms immediately" Albus kept his voice calm as everyone started a file of lines to get back to their dorms.

Percy reassured that they were beautiful and to keep up with him.

"Oh no, Hermione doesn't know. There's a troll in the castle." Harry whispered. Ron went pale in his face.

"We need to go find her," Harry stated Dudley nodded.

Neville looked pale. "I-I'll stay, keep them from knowing you're gone," he whispered, unsure about going after Hermione because of the troll.

"Thanks, Neville, come on, Ron! Dudley!" Harry hissed sneaking away from the group. They ran down the hall. Harry yanked Ron as Dudley halted behind them; to the wall, they watched the giant enter the bathroom, then there's a light scream. They didn't bother to think of a plan they ran in.

"Okay, we found her and the troll. Now, what Harry, he's going to kill her!" Ron panicked.

"We have to get her out of there." Harry sighed, looking for some way to get the troll's attention. Dudley looked around for anything he could pick up. He found a good-sized rock throwing it and didn't seem to do anything, so he started sending them to the air, pelting the giant as the giant swung around Harry jumped up on a single bathroom stall wall trolls back.

"DO SOMETHING GUYS"

"LIKE WHAT," Ron and Dudley yelled in unison. 

"I CAN'T EXACTLY THROW ROCKS, NOW YOU ARE ON HIM," Dudley added.

"ANYTHING," Harry yelled as his wand got stuck in the troll's nose.

Hermione, who was under the sinks, motioned to remind him how to cast the spell. 

"Ummm….uh…Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted the club bolted up quite a bit before falling and hitting the troll on the head. The elf fell knocked out cold.

"Is it dead?" Ron asked. Dudley lightly kicked it.

"No, I think it's knocked out," Dudley replied as Harry retrieved his wand.

"Ewww troll boogies," he whipped it on the troll's pants.

A few seconds later, teachers ran in.

"What is going on here?!" McGonagall asked, quite surprised to see the three. "Why aren't you in your common room with the other students?!!"

"It's my fault, professor," Hermione spoke up.

"I thought I could take the troll on ourselves…….if it wasn't for these three, I would be dead" Hermione looked to the floor. Harry and Ron looked shocked but quickly hid it to make sure Hermione's story didn't fall.

"Five points each from Gryffindor for this," she scolded Hermione. She turned to the other three.

"As for you three! For fighting a full-grown troll……Five points each to Gryffindor." she called out before sending them off to their shared room.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron called out, catching up to her.

"What happens if you don't mind me asking? With pansy?" Ron asked, noticing her flinch.

"She….some girls are just really mean to each other."

"...we could protect you from that. Better yet, why don't you stick with us more?" 

"Yeah, hang out with us. Pansy won't mess with you if you're with us. She hates boys."

"As friends?" Hermione asked, grinning when Harry nodded.

"Then yes….but I need to go to the library to study…" Harry looked at Ron.

"We actually have homework, so we'll join you and get it done," he smiled. The four made it up to Gryffindor. The Weasley family was there, and Bill was redder than his hair.

"When will you learn!!! "He yelled after Charlie threw up silencing charms. "A troll...A BLOODY TROLL"

"I'm writing father on this one." Charlie threw his arms up "I'm disappointed in all of you more so my sibling."

"A full-grown troll! as only one year that's like a six-year level issue," Percy held Ron to him, scanning his body for wounds. "On top of that, you all didn't go as one group! No plan, nothing!"

Fred and George sat in silence as Ron pleaded for their help with his eyes. As the other brothers chewed him.

"If you are looking for cover."

"We don't cover fighting things that can kill you."

"Without a damn good reason."

"You should have told us."

"We would have gone with you."

Their voices were void of all emotion, which even stopped the yelling of the older brothers as Fred and George got up walking at the same beat they got in Ron's face.

"Don't Do. It. Again." They didn't back off till Ron nodded.

"Okay, got it" After all was said and done, they went to bed.

"Sorry, Ron," Hermoine whispered.

"Don't be. I don't regret coming to help you" Ron smiles at her before shutting his door.

  
  


XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

she looked over the board before picking the White knight to f3

He looked down over every idea in his head. 

"No cheating, Father."

".... you know me too well child." he moves a Black Pawn to e4


	5. JAGoWC CH:  5  Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
\\\\\ Spells casted ///
> 
> Past Memories /news letters
> 
> {letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/}  
‘Thought’  
“Speaking”  
=Parseltongue= Nagas and demons speak in Parseltongue  
xXx Boop xXx is golem speech.

**JAGoWC CH: 5 Christmas**

  
  


October turned into November, and the weather got colder. Quidditch was starting up there. The first game was tomorrow. Harry had still had the same dreams that torture him so.

"You still can't see his face?" Hermonie asked

"No, but I'm starting to think he's talking to me," Harry whispered.

"When you think of it, Harry can be a nickname of Harrison."

"He was crying last night, begging me to respond to him. Which means he's not hearing me. Why? Why can I hear him, but not him hear me?" Harry sighed 

"Excited or nervous?" Hermione asked him, Ron sat down.

"Both," Harry replied, Dudley, sat beside Harry. "Hey, Harry...if I'm to puke up slugs? Is that even a hex we can do?" Before Harry could reply, he started puking them up.

"Hurry, let us get him to the Hospital Wing." Hermione turned her cup into an endless bucket as Fred and George helped him up. Harry looked around to see if he could find the guilty party. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott fist-bumped before talking to Draco, who smirked. Harry had enough with this. He walked over to Slytherin's side. "I don't know any of you. But whatever Dudley said to you to make you attack him. I suggest not doing it again, I won't come in peace twice. That is my only cousin. I don't care if Snape said to me, and you could be cousins. Draco Malfoy. Keep your Coons in line."

“Coons? You mean Goons. And none of them are my goons /Potter/They're my family. Keep your lies to yourself. There was only one potter born in the past 50 years, that was James Potter. You are either a fake or my brother Harrison. Seeing as I can't tell which. Father is looking into it. Now shoo you're ruining my day pest", Draco sneered, standing up. "unless you want to join him?" Harry staggered back, trying to keep from being frightened, but it was evident in his eyes he bit into something clearly more skilled at intimidation than him.

Parkinson giggled. "He's a scaredy-cat! They didn't even go ."

The next morning Harry couldn't eat; he was too terrified.

"Harry, you need to eat something," Hermione nagged.

"Not hungry," he whispered, "How's Dudley?"

"Hermione's right Harry….at least a bit of toast", Neville tried though cowardly back when Harry looked at him. He shook his head no.

"Harry, you need your strength," George scolded.

"Eat something the other team will be going after you. You need food to stay upright." Fred scolded as well. Both were worried about Harry.

"If you don't eat, I am going to shove something in you. Or take you to the hospital wing", Dudley called as he walked up." 

"Dudley!" Harry jumped up, hugging his cousin. What Draco said scared him, he tried to forget, but it was in the back of his mind.

Harry finally ate something as time rolled slowly, they went down to the locker room.

"Alright, team…..we are going to win this time." Wood nodded

"We have Nothing to fear. We can do it," Wood smirked.

"Let's go kick some Slytherin tail!" they walked out on the field.

Madam Hooch was the referee of the game.

"I want a nice clean game!" she announced, looking at Slytherin Captain Flint. The game was anything but fair. Flint tried to smash into Harry several times. Then Harry's broom started acting up. Hermione and Ron noticed it was Snape. After distracting Snape, Harry manages to get the snitch but nearly swallows it. Still, Gryffindor won, Harry was happy for the rest of the day.

Next Monday was like every Monday, but Hermione made them all come with her to the library during their free time.

"So you guys remember the beast we saw a month ago, right?" when they nodded.

"Well, I have been looking and looking. For what we saw that night, it's a Cerberus." She said with a small smirk on her face

"Now, the only thing left is to figure out what's hiding under it." Hermione sighed.

"We could ask the gamekeeper Hagrid?" Neville piped up, hiding his head in his book.

Everyone looked confused at him.

"He was the magical creatures teacher…if anyone would know about the beast on Hogwarts grounds, wouldn't it be him?" Neville hides his face in his book, scared to meet their looks.

"….That might work, let's try….coming too Neville?" Dudley asked as the others packed up.

"Nope, I'm perfectly happy right here….or in the common room….good luck," he said finally as they all rushed off leaving him there.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door. "Hey, Hagrid, we have a paper on unicorn hair. Could you give us some info on unicorns?" Hagrid invited them in. After a while of talking Harry's plan fell into action.

"I don't think a unicorn can take on a three-headed dog beast, "Harry started.

"Yar darn tutin' it can' a three-headed dog-like Fluffy could tare it apart!" Hagrid smiled, not realizing his mistake. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Why is /Fluffy/ in the castle?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"What? How do you know he's in the castle? It's not like he's in there guarding a valuable thing for Dumbledore." Hagrid paled, seeing them look at each other than him again. "I shouldn't have said that," he mumbled loudly, repeating it again and again, before looking them over.

"Dumbledore has secrets, it's probably some old sock or candy or something" Dudley tried to throw another lure Hagrid didn't disappoint him, Ginny had to cover her mouth to stop the smile from messing them up.

"WHAT! That's crazy talk? It's something Nicolas Flamel. Gave Dumbledore a long time ago… out all five of you out, "he pushed them out before they could ask who Nicolas Flamel was.

Harry ran back up to the school.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us guys," Ron sighed. 

"Something tells me this isn't something to talk about outside or where others can hear us," Hermione chirped, pointing at Pansy, peeking out behind a tree then quickly back to hiding.

"Hermione's right, we keep our finding between us. Let's let Neville out of the loop so he can cover for us when we need to," Harry announced.

Christmas was coming up quickly soon. Hermione would be heading home, and Harry signed up to stay at school. Dudley remained not sure if he could face his parents alone.

"Okay, so while I'm away from you three try to figure out anything you can. My parents got permission to keep me a week since the family is coming in." Hermione nodded with them.

"Owl me if you find anything." She reminded them.

"As soon as we do," Harry helps her on the carriage that takes her to the train.

"See you after Christmas Hermione" Ron waves as the carriage starts to move. Hermione waves back, her smile cracking slightly.

"Think she's going to miss us?" Ron keeps waving.

"I already miss her," Harry responded, punching Ron when he rolled his eyes. "Same, though."

"You're both mushy!" Ron tried to defend

"No, you're cold," Harry grins, when Ron looks at him hurt.

"….Fine truth is I miss her too…..need her help with my homework "

"Ice-cold colder than Malfoy," Dudley laughed,

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT FERRET!!" Ron chases, laughing them down the hall. None of them noticed a blonde boy watching them.

"…… That's mister ferret weasel," he mumbled, going off to the potion room.

Harry expected to get Nothing for Christmas, but when he woke up on Christmas day, He walked out to see the Weasley's around the Christmas tree. Shocked, he got to them and was handed a few gifts.

"I couldn't buy you a gift, so I made this." Dudley put a locket over Harry's head, letting it fall onto his chest. "Merry Christmas." Harry hugged him holding up a bracelet of stones they collected on a day off. "It's not much, but like you, I don't have money."

"Oh no, mom had sewn you a sweater too," Ron groaned. Harry's sweater was emerald green and had an [H] on the front in silver he quickly put it on, eating some fudge that came with the gift. Everyone got one, even Dudley. He was silver with a green [D].

The next gift was from his aunt muggle money he handed to an excited Ron. Dudley noticed he didn't have anything from his parents. He knew he had become dead to them, and it hurt.

"Keep it" Harry frowned, Angry his aunt and uncle did this to Dudley. Going on with his own presents, he got chocolate and a few fairy tale books from Hermione with a small note.

{Harry, you said you never got to read these types of books. These are my favorites, so take good care of them. – Hermione}

Harry smiled at the gift, looking down he found a box opening it held a book. Opening the book up, it had pictures of different animals with a small note in the front.

{you seem fascinated with every creature we encountered when you were a baby. Harry, I hope this gets to you. -J}

He set the book of creatures down, before opening up his last present.

Ron gasped, seeing the blanket like cloth.

"I have heard of that….if it's what I think it is".

"What?"

"Try it on! Harry, it might be a rare invisibility cloak!" 

Harry tried the cloak on, and from the neck down, he disappeared.

"WHOA," he grinned, looking for a note.

{I know the truth. I want you to have this. It was mine a long time ago. I am your dad. - JFM}

The handwriting was neat, almost perfect he wondered who it was, but the cloak was his dad's now it's his. It made him sad and cling to the cloak more, knowing it was his father's first.

He noticed something else that came with the cloak: it was a picture of a man standing next to a woman holding a baby. It wasn't in color, but when he turned it over, it said.

{James and Lily with Harry- D}

'Who is D?' Harry thought to himself, whoever he was, did he send the picture too?

Harry used the cloak every night, getting braver. He explored the castle. There was someone always covering for him every time he nearly gets caught someone would break or push something over. Bill didn't approve but gave up after Harry promised to be careful.

Finally, he and Dudley hatched a plan. Harry would take the cloak and go into the restricted section. As dangerous as it was, Harry wasn't scared, he was downright terrified. As he made his way down to the library, he nearly ran into Snape.

Snape had paused, looking around when he didn't see or hear anything, so he kept moving. Next, Harry froze, hiding by a statue, as Professor Quirrell walked by. Holding his breath, he ran quietly and passed Fitch's back to the library door, looking around as he entered shutting the door. 

'They're on high alert tonight,' Harry thought to himself. He made his way to the restricted section.

He looked at all the books some had to write he couldn't read; others were faded and hard to read. Looking through the books, he noticed a rather large one that seemed to have no letters.

Picking it up, he opened it hoping it was the right book. When the book started to scream, he shut it quickly, trying to get it to shut up, but it didn't.

Quickly he put it back on the shelf the lantern he borrowed

"I found this" Fitch held up the lantern, the glass was broken from falling off the desk Harry had put it on. 'Dang, I'll owe Ron a new one,' Harry thought as he moved to the door.

"You didn't see anyone?" Snape narrowed his eyes, looking at Harry as he moved closer. Harry stepped back, holding his breath again. Harry could have sworn his heart was about to jump out and make a run for it.

"What is it?" Filch asked, petting his cat. Miss Norris seemed to know Harry was there.

"Nothing….If they were in the restricted section, they couldn't have gone far" Snape seems to concentrate on where Harry was. A massive bang had helped Snape snap out of his trance; looking behind Harry, he began to speed walk that way.

Harry quickly and quietly as he could flee into an open door.

'Thank you whoever keeps doing that' Harry mentally thanked whoever is knocking things over.

He watches Snape and Filch run off to the sound. The room Harry was now hiding in was an abandoned room he noticed around him was a mirror and a few desks.

Walking over to the mirror, he took off his cloak. The mirror had a gold border with a few words he didn't know what they said.

"…." He froze, seeing two people behind him, he turned to look. There was no one with him. With a frown, he looked back at them. The woman had fiery red hair and vivid green eyes. The man had the just-got-out-of-bed mess of a hair that Harry had. His eyes were golden like a snitch. Both are smiling at him. While the man stood at what looks like six-foot, the woman looked like she stood at five feet and nine inches like Lily. There was something else about his father's lower half. Harry moved closer as it changed. It wasn't human, he had a tail. What was it….he read about it once.

"Naga?" Harry asked, watching his father nod. Harry was shocked, having never seen a picture of his father. He ran from the room tonight, and he needed space to think.

Harry had gone back every night since finally understanding. "Mom….dad?" Harry noticed the woman's smile grow sad. His father's smile seems to have dropped. Something was off this time. They had always smiled when he called out to them.

Stepping closer, he noticed another male taller than his father with an angel kissed blonde hair. This man was also a naga compared to his father's brown and honey gold scales; this male had yellow shades going pale yellow and white. His stormy Grey-blue eyes reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place him.

He was right behind his father; they seem to be holding hands, the one that's not on Harry's shoulder. The Blonde man put his hand on Harry's head, smirking. Harry felt safe with him. Instantly he remembers who he looked like; he backed up quickly.

"Malfoy…." The blonde seemed mad that he called him that, getting a disapproving look from his own parents. Why was he there? Something was going on. Harry didn't like where this was going, grabbing his cloak; he quickly fled from the room once more. So many questions entered his head. He wondered if it was a huge prank put on by the mirror itself.

'Was that Malfoy's dad?' he mentally tried to wrap his head around that thought. Vowing to just forget it, he made his way back to the standard room.

"Well?? Anything", Ron asked, looking at him when he arrived back. Harry shook his head no, telling him what happened. He left out what he saw in the mirror.

  
  


XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

She was making her White knight dance as she moved it around landing on g5 

he tempted to bait any move other than her knight, Black Pawn f6

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
NO BETA STORY, and multiply Guy on Guy shippings. Sent through Grammarly.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different!


	6. JAGoWC CH:  6 Going Home and Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
\\\\\ Spells casted ///
> 
> Past Memories
> 
> {letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/newsletters}  
‘Thought’  
“Speaking”  
=Parseltongue= Nagas and demons speak in Parseltongue  
xXx Boop xXx is golem speech.

**JAGoWC CH: 6 Going Home and Bad News **

  
  


XXXXXX

Black Castle

XXXXXXX

Lily crashed through the barrier worn out. She laid there for a minute before getting up and starting the long walk. As soon as the castle walls came over the hill, she gasped. A young girl was running to her blonde hair but acts very much like her own hair curling where it wants to.

"Mommy!!" she squealed as she ran. This was when she noticed the child didn't even have shoes on.

"Luna? Luna!" Lily cried out, running to her, and the two met in the middle, and she pulled her daughter in a tight hug picking her up caring for her. "I am so sorry I missed so much of your life, love where your shoes are? You're so much like your father." Luna didn't answer and only started crying with ungodly wails as years of suppressed emotions poured out. Lily saw all the happy days between Luna and her father. Then all the bad days slipped through her mind. She knew her daughter was catching up on her life. 

"I promise I am home now, no more sadness, my little star child," she whispered, kissing her forehead as she walked though she wanted to see her mate. Her daughter was also important and took her time walking.

Bellatrix had been looking for Luna when she opened the front door. 

"Hey, Bella" Lily was glad she wasn't half in the door cause Bella slammed it in shock but then ripped it back open. "Still here, Darlin." Lily smiled before wincing at the shrieking.

"Where have you been!?" Bella threw herself onto Lily, who hugged her back while still holding Luna, who had calmed down and was just clinging to her mother. 

Bella pulled her in hollering for the others to come quick. Narcissa was the first to appear to her sisters screaming. 

"Oh, Lady Luna! LILYBUG", she screamed, running up to hug her. By this time, Luna realized her mother was about to be bombarded and took to getting down, but Lily made sure her daughter stayed where she could see her.

"Not too far Luna please" Lily whispered 

"Understood mama," Luna replied, taking a seat in one of the foyer chairs as the Lestrange twins appeared, and both walked up before hugging her gently together she hugged them both. Smiling as they moved as a very dramatic dog and the wolf jumped at her. 

"Too heavy! Get off!" she cried out as they wagged tails turning back to their human forms. Theo and Fenrir grinned at her, helping her up. Ruby ran up, hugging her tightly. She hugged back as she started to cry again. 

Vince and Greg wait for their trunks, both giving her a hug before commenting she's far too skinny. 

"Yeah, when I tell you what has been happening, you'll know why, " she said with a sad look.

Remus walked up, hugging her to him before he burst into tears. She only cried harder, reconnecting with her best friend.

"Where's Tom? James? Lucius?" she asked as if on cue she was swarmed by the three nagas, James shoving between the two hissings and snarling as he wrapped around Lily. Lucius hissed back before Tom hissed at them both. 

"Guys? Guys!" lily screamed over the hissing. They stopped looking at her, and she smiled, "I'm happy to see you guys too." They all three hugged her, nuzzling her head.

"Welcome home." 

Lily, once greeted by all of them, started to walk farther in when her body froze. 

"Is school out?"

"No, he came to take a break called in sick," James explained.

Lily ran around the corner and was greeted with the same enthusiasm as her. Severus kissed her head and held her to him tightly in fear he would lose her again. They stayed like that as the others came to see who she met even though they knew who—silent tears between the two. 

"Luna," she called out finally, her daughter was at her side. Severus hugged his niece and his sister.

"I'm going to go order your favorite for lunch." Severus whispered, "your mates in your room asleep, it might be a good wake up."

"Agreed. We will be out as soon as we are ready. Luna stays with your uncle." 

"Yes, mama." 

Lily walked what felt like forever to them to get to their room opening the door. She felt her mate stir from the door as she shut it, but he didn't wake as Lily walked overtaking her worn-out shoes. She slipped into the bed kissing his nose before laying there smiling widely. 

Xenophilius knows he never taught his daughter to kiss his nose; he snapped his eyes open pale blue and met green. A shaky hand slipped up to her cheek. When it touched, he threw the blanket back as he tackled her kissing her face and neck, she laughed and clung to him.

"Hello, my love!" she cried as her laughter turned to sorrow, and his feelings overrode her accidentally. She didn't mind it. She knew how he could get, but she was just as emotionally charged the two finally calmed down after a heated make out. 

"Save the fun after lunch. I was told to come to wake you love".

"..... that's going to be hard."

"I know eleven years is hard." she smiled "I know you can do it."

"Let's shower and get you in something comfortable." 

"I like that idea." Lily allowed him to lead her to the shower smiling as they got her in her favorite green and white dress, going to lunch with Luna clinging to them both.

  
  
  
  


Xxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry caught up with his friends and discussed everything under the sun about the winter break when Neville tumbled in. Harry kept his mouth shut about his identity crisis.

"You okay, Nev?" Harry asked

"Pansy used me f-for target p-p-practice ." Neville shifts uncomfortably.

"Does anyone know how to unbind legs?" he whispered, relieved when Hermione came to his aid.

He nodded thanks to her as Ron helped him off the floor.

"Why didn't you wipe the floor with her?" Ron asked

"O-one I-I'm t-terrified of fighting others…..e-even d-dueling! T-t-two sh-she's a-a girl" Neville grabbed a pillow from the couch covering his face, Ron snorted.

"I'm not so sure the pug face is female," Ron grinned.

"RONALD," Hermione scolded.

"Ron's right Neville, there's no documented evidence to prove Parkinson is a female." Harry dodged a book aimed at him as Hermione screamed as Dudley laughed.

"Three, she had two others with her! So unfair as if I could take on one! Three is a nightmare!" Neville called out now that he couldn't see their faces. He felt braver.

"Not to mention your fear of others faces…., we need to work on that before they do something less safe." Hermione sighed, patting her friend on the back. Neville smiled, looking at her before nodding.

"I-I think I-I'm going to go to bed….g-good night" Neville fled to his room, leaving the four others, down to talk once more about Flamel.

"I swear that name keeps popping in my head!" Harry sighed, taking a chocolate frog from the twins, who watched them in amusement. The trio didn't care if the twins heard, seeing as they could use their prank skills for distractions.

"This Flamel guy is one elusive wizard," Ron mumbled, messing up his hair with his hands trying to think.

Harry looked at the card he got; it was another Dumbledore like the one he had gotten from the train.

"Oh, my graces…..FINALLY," he yelled at the others, looking at him like he had gone insane.

"{Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel} this is what I had read before! We finally found it!!" Harry cheered as Hermione looked like she was trying to remember something, as Ron was dancing around happy to have at least found something new.

"Twelve uses of dragon's blood …." Hermione mumbled before bolting upstairs, leaving a perplexed Ron and Harry.

"I never thought to look here in this book about it!" Hermione came down with a Book that didn't look like something she should be able to carry that easily. She quickly skimmed the pages.

"HA! Okay, so Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" she puffed her head high for her success.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with Fluffy the three-headed terror?" Dudley asked, still trying to put it together.

"His Stone….by what this book says it is an ingredient to a potion called Elixir of Life which grants immortality," Harry mumbled reading the book.

"Why is it under Fluffy? The card said Dumbledore and Flannel are friends, so that means Flannel needed it protected from someone else, right?" Hermione added.

"So our next goal is to find out. Who is wanting that stone so bad they need it." Ron finished.

The gang decided to call it a night.

A week later, the four Gryffindor's realize things were getting worse starting with the newspaper.

  
  


_ NICOLAS FLAMEL'S FAMILY FOUND DEAD _

_ That's right, my dear readers! Mr.Flamel and his wife were found dead this morning by a friend. Who hadn't seen them in months! Who could do this to the poor man and his wife? All the blood and gore was sickening even to the Auror's who responded to the call. There was a note in one of the Flamel's Journals that concern them more. _

_ "If my wife and I are found dead, and my Mirror of Erised is missing. Someone has stolen the stone. I placed it there to keep it safe from robbers. Start with Hogwarts then moves your search to the current dark lord". _

_ SOMEONE STOLE THE STONE! A greedy thief wanting immortality also killed, leaving no trace of who they were! Readers, if you see, he says to start at Hogwarts! Could he be talking about his long-time friend Albus Dumbledore? Some of the famous creator's notes suggest a fight between them. _

_ "Albus has yet again purposely blown up one of my potions. I don't know what's wrong with him today. He seems to be mad; perhaps it was his secret lover's fault?" _

_ A SECRET LOVER! Albus, what are you doing? With this and many other bits, it seems if he and his lover are still together, they have one hell of a rocky relationship. Who is this lover? Why would he take it out on his and Flamel's work? What's this yet again business, Flamel seems tired of it? Well, fear not dear readers I will get to the bottom of this! _

_ Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet. _

  
  


Harry could not believe what he just read. Flamel was dead, and to top that the stone was here. It didn't make sense why Dumbledore would steal it. Harry looked to the others.

"Tell. No one..." Hermione whispered, fear was in her eyes. "I believe we came over something we shouldn't know," she continued slowly.

"We have to get it out of his grip…. I don't care where it goes, but the students are in danger of it here. And here I thought Dumbledore was good. He's been so nice." Harry whispered the others looked fearful of what would happen. There was a low roar of whispers, as people read the news, a lot of people were looking to Dumbledore. Who kept an emotionless mask on as he read the paper.

"This is my home now, I'm not letting some stone and a cold-blooded killer take that from me." Harry looked at them. Ron nodded as Hermione sighed, agreeing silently that they would help. Dudley didn't stop staring at Dumbledore.

"Q-quid-ditch is today, let's act like that is our main focus," Ron said, trying to stuff his face and hide his own fear.

"Oh nooo," Harry groaned. He had been practicing all week. Harry looked up to the main table, Snape was staring right at him.

"Snape is the referee today," Harry groaned again.

"I swear he hates me now….I don't even know why." He sighs, leading them out of the great hall.

"…do not go?" Hermione didn't feel comfortable about Harry playing.

"I can't, there is no replacement seeker," Harry grumbled, feeling Ron pat his shoulder.

"We'll be cheering you on." He smiled, leading them off.

Once Wood finished their team meeting, they went out.

Ron, Hermione, and Dudley watched with a nervous Neville. Ron hissed when an elbow hit him in the back of the head.

"Watch out for Parkinson, you'll catch the disease of poor people if you touch them." A Slytherin girl snickered. Hermione sighed, knowing the groups of girls were like a female version of Malfoy and his cronies.

"Buzz off Parkinson," she says, still watching Harry fly around.

"Make me mud-blood! Say, Longbottom, you should join the Gryffindor team. I mean they suck already, maybe add you and the mud-blood would help. I highly doubt that, though. Unless she uses her ugly features to scare the other teams." Parkinson laughed along with the two girls with her.

Neville was at a breaking point and had been picking on him ever since school had started back up, closing his eyes and not turning around.

"Last time I checked, your pug face breaks every mirror before you step in the room. Hermione is diamonds hidden in a place you can't see!" he hissed out. "I never hit a girl, but I swear if you don't leave me alone, I will hex you" Neville opened his eyes, looking up to his feet in fear of his friend's judgment. Had he looked, he noticed the gang's shocked faces or the proud sparkle in Ron's eyes.

"…..PFFFT oh please! You defend the mud-blood you might as well marry her. With your sack for brains, at least then you won't have to worry about being alone." She laughed again. Her laugh was highly annoying to Hermione.

A bludger nearly hits Ron if it wasn't for Fred getting in the way running it away. He tried to ignore the annoying girl behind him, even going as far as to hold Hermione closer to him.

"Eww! Weasley, it seems you don't have any possible taste. I guess Neville's living alone" Pansy continued to call them this and that trying to provoke them.

"Aim behind me! There's a big fat face for you," Ron yelled over the cheering making the twins laugh.

"Your brothers are blinder than bats and stuck up like them too. What makes you think they could hit us, blood traitor. You and your little girlfriend should leave Hogwarts, it's ruining her good name." Pansy wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"If we're ruining her name, then you destroyed it walking in this year." Hermione huffed.

"Did you know the Parkinson family nearly got banned when Pansy's father was still in the school?" A Gryffindor girl near them said she was clearly done with Pansy.

Harry quickly looked around for the snitch, as Snape favored Hufflepuff. Once Harry saw it, he dropped diving past. Snape who only saw red, as he snatched it yanking up. Gryffindor won yet again. Parkinson elbowed Hermione in the back of the head this time.

"Scram! Parkinson!" Hermione yelled, turning to the other girl, Hermione drew her wand causing Ron, Neville, Dudley, and the mystery girl to pull theirs as well, Parkinson sighed as she knew she was out-numbered and moved back to the Slytherin team's side.

Once Parkinson was gone, Hermione and the gang went back to cheering Harry on cheering louder when he caught the snitch.

"Cutting it close to Potter!" Wood was relieved he found the snitch. Gryffindor went to dinner celebrating the win.

The next three months went by in a blur. However, the Sorcerer's Stone and the mirror of Erised was on their mind. It took a lot, but finally, Harry told them about it.

"You're not disgusted?" Harry asked, confused, and happy at the same time.

"Harry, we have known each other for months. It feels like you have been my friend for years…no I'm not" Ron pulled his best friend into a headlock, messing up his hair more. The two started to rough house and laugh Dudley joined in, Hermione watched hitting them with a pillow occasionally.

"Sides no way you could be a Malfoy, you're too nice and playful!" Hermione stated as they calmed down.

"We can figure that out another day. We need to get on with studying," Dudley spoke as Hermione had started drawing up study schedules and organizing her notes by color code. With how the boys took notes, they just borrowed Hermione's.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away," Ron complained for the seventh time that hour.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped.

"But that's so far away! What are you studying for, you already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? Do you realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're vital!" She hissed.

The teachers seemed to be agreeing with Hermione. They piled so much homework on them. It was tiring as they tried to keep up. Hermione had less trouble than Ron and Harry, she even took to teaching them and re-teaching them everything in hopes to help, it always did. Bill and the older kids took it upon them to help as much as possible, which was a lot. Not even Dudley was confused

"Where would we be without you guys" Harry mumbled, yawning again.

"In a cave somewhere, nothing but rocks to eat," Ron answered yawning as well.

"…..Go to bed, guys, you're tired. This is the third night this week that we studied late….talk to you in the morning," she mumbled, smiling as they walked over to her.

"Hermione, you're like a sister. I never got," Harry smiled, hugging her and kissing her forehead. "Don't stay up too late, or you'll regret it." when she nodded, he started for his door. Dudley hugged her next, mumbling how she was the best.

"Thanks, Hermione….for everything. And I really mean it. I know sometimes I'm an ass, but you really are a greatest," Ron mumbled, making her giggle as they hugged. He pecked her cheek before following Harry upstairs.

"You don't know how much that means to me." Hermione knew they had long since gotten into their rooms and wouldn't hear her, but she said it anyway.

The next morning after breakfast, the gang went to the library before potions class.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out, throwing down his book.

"Did you see Dumbledore was limping…..so was Snape…" Harry mumbled cautiously, looking around. He couldn't focus on the task at hand.

"Yeah, something wasn't right there," Ron mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I did a wandless check. The wounds were caused by a dog and not just any dog," Hermione whispered.

"You can do wandless magic???" Harry snapped to look at Hermione.

"I have been practicing it. Fred said it would come in handy because it's untraceable." She smirked.

Harry and Ron watched her in awe, as Ron checked the time.

"You are going to teach us? Preferably after potions," Hermione taught them all she had learned about wandless while they studied for finals.

They watched as Severus seem to stop chasing it, but Dumbledore was starting to limp more often as the end of the year got closer

"Dumbledore is after it... like really after it." Hermione sighed, having seen them

"There was a harp in the room. I remember hearing it. Maybe we put it to sleep?." Dudley suggested

"So once you get the stone. What are you going to do with it?" Fred asked if they looked at each other confused.

"We…..have not thought that far ahead…" Hermione groaned and slapped her cheek.

"If we get the stone we need to send it away, it won't be safe here." Harry looked to the ceiling.

"Do we know any immortal families that hate Dumbledore?" Hermoine asked

"....Malfoy?" Fred spoke

"Malfoy! They are naga's," Harry jumped up excitedly. Ronald thought it over, then nodded, and Hermionie agreed.

"Okay, so we will send it to Malfoy senior," Harry sighed again.

"We're going tonight," Hermione nodded, preparing for the worse.

That night Neville had wandlessly transformed pillows into Ron, Harry, Dudle, and Hermione so they could act like they were there the whole night. Once the cushions were placed, Ron and Harry meet the others downstairs.

  
  


"I'm glad we all learned how to do things, wandlessly. It's so much easier than with a wand." Dudley stated, getting under the cloak.

  
  


"I read once that only the purest blood wizards and witches need wands. That means you either have muggle in you or a magical creature dormant in you. We won't find that out till we hit sixteen. That would be the start in or around our sixth year, while others are in the seventh year," Hermione explained before the five started the adventure to the door.

XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

She placed her White Knight at h7 he used his Black Rook to take the White knight at h7

  
  



	7. JAGoWC CH: 7 checkmate you lose

**JAGoWC CH: 7 checkmate you lose**

Harry whispered, waving his hand. When the door unlocked, they quickly moved inside. They look to see someone had already put Fluffy to sleep.

  
  


"Oh, no…this is not good," Hermione whispered as they got around the dog, pushing its paw gently off the door. They quietly moved the doorway, looking down into darkness.

  
  


"I hate it when we can't see," Ron groaned as the music faded. Dudley looked at the harp, tugging Harry's sleeve.

  
  


"Guys….did the music stopped?" Harry slowly looked up as Fluffy slowly woke up looking at them. "Jump!" he shouted, they jumped down into something barely missing a jaw full of teeth. 

  
  


"What the…..what is this stuff?!" Harry panicked, Ron was struggling and screaming. Dudley was breathing heavily, but mostly still, he held his breath only to fall through. Hermione quickly searched through her brain.

  
  


"Devil's snare! Stop moving; you'll fall through" with that, she calmed herself, sinking till she dropped into Dudley's arms. She thanked him before getting out of his arms.

  
  


"You have to calm down!" She sighed when they weren't calming down. Dudley and caught her. 

"What did Professor Sprout say again um….cold….damp" Hermione was rushing her brain the best she could.

  
  


"Ummm, something to do with Light?" Dudley was trying to search for ideas.

  
  


"H-hurry Hermione, it's around Ron's neck!" Harry struggled to get to his friend, trying to get it off.

"H-har-rry," Ron cried out as his air was being cut off. The boys knew there was a fire around them next thing, and someone had dropped in with them dodging a barking dog.

  
  


"I swear Potter! This is the most dangerous thing your bullheaded mind could get you into!" Draco's voice rang out as he dusted himself off.

  
  


"What are you four thinking?! Wait! I don't want to know." Malfoy rubbed his forehead, the boy who was the closest lead to his brother was going to be the death of him.

  
  


"Shut that damn mutt up!" a few seconds later, Fluffy was hogtied with an Icy muzzle on its mouths. Vincent jumped first landing he caught a glassy looking Goyle, who turned normal. Once Vincent set Goyle down, he caught Blaise and then did the same with Theodore. Vincent himself was covered in a shadowy mist with black markings all over his body. The markings and mist around his body slowly faded off him as he shortened back to his standard height.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron hissed, confused why their enemies were helping them.

"I'm here because Potter is the only lead I have to my brother. I'm not about to let him die", he hissed back clearly, not wanting to be here.

"Thank you, Malfoy…since you five are down here, you might as well come with us. We're trying to get the stone before Dumbledore or Snape." Harry didn't know why, but he felt they could use the Slytherin gang's help.

"So now we're helping each other out?" Ron glared at Malfoy.

"It appears so…..truce for now?" Malfoy held out his hand. Ron took a minute, looking at Harry and Hermione before shaking the handheld out to him.

"Bale on me once, I will turn you into puppy chow," Ron threatened.

"Likewise, Weasley," Malfoy replied dryly as the nine children started their quest.

They moved on to the next room looking around, there were a lot of keys flying around.

"Those are weird birds," Hermione commented softly.

"They aren't birds, Hermione, their keys," Ron gasped, looking in awe.

"That's a lot of keys," Dudley mumbled, having looked up. Blaise bravely ran through to the door.

"…. They don't seem to be targeting us……passive-aggressive, I guess." He snorted out looking through them before tugging on the doorknob

"Okay, so we need a big probably silver key," Hermione called out as Draco tossed Blaise and Harry a broom from the corner.

"Let's get to finding it, cause there is a rainbow of keys with different shapes and sizes," Draco called out as he flew into the air, looking for the key. After several minutes, they couldn't tell which one was the one they needed.

"Any chance we can get more details on that key, there are several silver ones," Harry asked.

"Ummm well…..old fashioned, a simple key by the looks of the door itself", Hermione answered.

"Does that help?" She asked.

  
  


"….yes!" Harry charged in snatching a key, tossing it to them, as he dodged the keys that chased him.

  
  


"That one's too small Potter! Try looking for a bigger one!" Theodore, who had caught the key trying it.

  
  


"Potter! Over there, its wings are broken!" Malfoy pointed to one with a broken wing.

  
  


Harry charged but nearly ran into the wall.

"It's easily spooked…..Malfoy comes from the right; I'll come from above it, Greyback from the left. Let's force it down. Crabbe and Goyle get ready to catch it." Harry called out.

  
  


"NOW" the plan went swiftly, Goyle caught it rushing to get it in and unlock the door. Once the door was open, they all ran through, they abandoned the brooms in the room for the sake of getting out alive.

In the next room, they notice a chessboard. Ron was in heaven, as was Goyle.

  
  


"Do you play Goyle?" Ron asked, noticing how the other's eyes lit up.

  
  


"Does he play? PFFFT more like plays and beats anyone. Even his father, who was chess champion for twenty years, loses to his own son!" Draco boasted. Goyle blushed and kicked a rock with his foot.

  
  


"It's a side hobby. I enjoy it for the sake of needing to relax," Goyle explains quickly.

  
  


"Okay, so there seem to be only a few spaces open…..Hermione takes the queen's space. Goyle takes the bishop I'll take the missing knights", Ron called out. Goyle went to his spot, no questions asked. The game seemed to go on forever.

  
  


"Ron…..the only logical move now is if you move, but that puts you in danger…." Goyle didn't like that.

  
  


"Don't move, till I re-evaluate the board" Goyle looked for possible ways to get past this.

  
  


"Goyle, this is the only way to ensure the game…" Ron sputtered out.

"No-"Goyle was having quite a bit of fun playing, but with pieces hurting other pieces. He felt a connection to Ron, he couldn't possibly risk Ron's life. He didn't like the idea as much. He wasn't sure when he started caring for the redhead. Perhaps it was just the newfound interest they both have.

"He's right, Gregory…..I hate to admit it, but he's right", Draco had been watching. He voiced his opinion about the whole game.

When Ron made his move, Draco had to hold Harry from jumping on the board. "Do not move, Granger!" Crabbe warned her. Potter struggled to stay off the board with Draco and Dudley holding him back.

"That would be cheating Potter!" Draco tightens his grip, as Ron falls, Goyle moves three spaces. Goyle called out his favorite saying.

"Checkmate….you lose", he smirked, watching the king's sword drop to his feet. Once the game was over, the gang ran over, checking over Ron.

"He's okay, just out for now….Gregory and I will take him back. Go on without us" Crabbe picked the small redhead up, carrying him back the way they came through, with Gregory in tow.

Harry led the six remaining kids to the next room. The next room seemed to be a bigger puzzle. Looking at the ceiling, which was made of a large mirror. It reflected over the maze that was in front of him.

Harry stepped on the first square before Draco could stop him. When he didn't feel anything, he went to the next.

"What's the point of this maze?" Harry asked when he went to take another step. His legs were frozen.

"I'm stuck! Help!" he looked back. Hermione took a step on the square before Draco could stop her.

"Idiots! …..Alright, I'll explain. Welcome to the game called Maze Escape. In a normal Maze escape, there are two teams of whatever number, they just have to be equal. The point of the game is to put two people on the floor switches so the others can get through. By looking at the mirror map, two of us will be turning back at the end of this game." He pointed out.

"Potter, Dursley, Granger, and I will go forward. Blaise, you go upper right, and Theodore, you go upper left." He paused to let them respond and continued when all he got were nods.

"The reason you couldn't move is that it was another player's turn. Everyone gets to move once per turn. The rotation will go as follows: Potter, Granger, me, Dursley, Blaise, then Theodore. You alright being last?"

"I would prefer it with my switch being the furthest."

"While it's not your turn, you can't move." Draco finished stepping on once there was room.

"You seem less annoyed then you should be," Harry commented.

"It's because I don't expect you three," he looked to Dudley. "To know this game….. it's an old game that was invented by very bored Malfoy ages ago…..the older families play it. Since you two have been living with muggle families all your life. I don't expect you to know the game." Draco ignored Hermione's glare.

"Now Potter take a step, good now Granger your turn. Oh, and you'll glow when it's your turn", Draco stated as they got everyone on the board.

"Does this get tricky?" Hermione asked.

"It will when you can't see your teammates, you can't hear them. There are a few traps in the game, so watch out." Draco watched Hermione's face turn to horror.

"You should have told us before! Now, what are we going to do!" Granger groaned.

  
  
  


"Keep playing" Harry answered, he took a step in allowing Hermione to make a step to follow him, then Draco, etc.

Harry decided to go right, a blue flash happened. He turned to hear someone yelp.

  
  


"Are you okay, Malfoy?" Harry tried to step back, but it was Hermione's turn.

  
  


"Yeah, just wet." Draco cast a wandless spell that dried him off, fixing his hair.

  
  


"Oh, you can do wandless too?" Hermione took a step next to Harry. When nothing happened, Draco stepped up, and a flash of pink happened, he began to snicker. "I love that one, it covers someone in the house they hate. And seeing as you're both still red and gold. There is someone else wanting to burn their clothes somewhere in this maze." While Draco was explaining the tile, a very annoyed Theodore yanked the red and gold tie off his neck.

  
  
  
  


Blaise took a step on the right side, and a purple light flashed. Harry was now covered head to toe in purple paint. Draco started laughing at Harry. "Your first time playing and you're covered head to toe in paint it's perfect!" Draco was holding his side, loving this.

  
  
  
  


Harry sighed, trying to get it out of his hair, sighing as he found it to be his turn, he moved again.

  
  
  
  


As the game continued, Harry and the three others got to the door, as Theodore and Blaise finally got to the switches.

  
  
  
  


"WHA!" Harry fell on his ass as the ground shook. He turned to look behind him, and he noticed the maze was gone.

  
  


"Finally," Draco let out a breath of relief. Nothing too bad happened. He chuckled, noticing Theodore was in Gryffindor clothes, and Blaise had makeup on his face.

"The sooner you're through the door. The sooner we can turn back." A clearly annoyed Theodore tried to rush them to the next room. 

Harry led Draco, Hermione, and Dudley through the door. The next room had three tables with three potions. A note stated what had to happen. 

"Two of these are painful poisons, another is toxic to the body. One opens up the door before you." Dudley read before looking them over.

"There that one is poison. I can smell death around it." Draco stated

Dudley poured it on the floor, looking at the other two. "Okay so their support to be painful but they will open the door.......okay I'll do them"

"What? That's the stupidest thing I have heard- HEY NO!" Draco yelled as Dudley grabbed both Drinking them. Dudley fell to the ground screaming as blood spilled out of his nose the door opened.

"GO ON," Dudley yelled.

"I'll take him back, Malfoy goes with Harry." Hermoine helped the twitching male to his feet, and they turned around, walking back.

Harry and Draco walked through the door, coming down the stairs.

"The mirror….." He walked up to it, looking in. Draco frowned as he walked up beside Harry. Then a smile grew on his face as it showed them at Christmas with their parents.

"What do you see in Potter?" He asked.

"My parents Lily and James potter….and what looks like an older you, but I don't know why he's here. Maybe he's my uncle? Or godfather?" Harry shrugged, lying wasn't his best, but he didn't want to tell Draco that it was not a full picture. All of the family, including Lily, she is next to a blonde man, holding a young girl, in her arms. Or that the Draco in his reflection was protectively wrapped around him. It still didn't make sense, but then Harry thought about it.

'Maybe it's true?' In the mirror, James smiled, nodding to him before kissing the older Malfoy's cheek, hugging both Draco and Harry's shoulders.

"What do you see?" Harry turned to Draco.

"...my missing brother. We're spending Christmas with our parents, and he is cuddled up under my arm, as we watch our parents dance." Draco didn't mention that his missing brother was Harry. There was no more doubt in his mind, he found his brother.

"Potter, I want a permanent truce between you and me. Even If it means I am friends with Weasley and Granger."

"...I would like that Malfoy."

"Draco"

"Harry"

"Professor Quirrell?" Harry whipped around, having seen him in the mirror. It showed him at the top of the stairs, they had walked down as the professor. Draco jumped, looking up and drawn, as Harry looked around the mirror for a way to get the stone.

  
  


"The mirror is a dangerous thing for two little boys." Professor Quirrell spoke as he started down the stairs slowly.

  
  


"Tut-tut-tut out of bed and down here? What are you up to? Perhaps you can help me get the stone for Dumbledore" this wasn't the same professor they had met months ago.

  
  


"I don't know what you are talking about." Harry looked at Draco, who nodded, watching the professor stop.

  
  


"Oh, but you do! And now you are going to help me get Flamel's stone" Quirrell waved his arm, knocking Draco away from Harry, He forced Harry to look at the mirror. Harry watched as his own image set the stone in his pocket. Before putting a rock, the same color in his other pocket, the boy in the mirror, then handed the second stone to the professor. The stone was a fake, but it was what Harry needed to give him.

  
  


"Well, boys, do you see it!?" Quirrell growled out, becoming impatient.

  
  


"Can we go if I give it to you?" Harry whimpered, when Quirrell nodded, he handed over the second stone. As Quirrell started to laugh excitedly, Harry grabbed Draco before taking the chance to try and flee. Flames roared up, blocking the exit with fire.

  
  


"You said we could leave!" Harry turned the wizard, wand out.

  
  


"I lied, Potter; I can't let you two live! After all, you have seen my face, and you know who I am." he laughed.

  
  


A duel began, but with little experience, the children were trapped trying to figure out how they were going to get out of there. Draco cast the most spells having the most training as Harry hides behind the pillar behind him. Draco screamed as a spell hit his arm, hurting him. Harry quickly got up firing spells that he had heard Draco using; he grabbed Draco's bleeding arm, trying to stop. As he kept a rapid-fire, to keep the other from getting any closer. Harry was starting to cry in fear that this was the end. Harry was getting tired Draco waved his hand using his right arm to shoot spells to help relieve Harry. No one noticed a very angry dark elf entering the room.

"Stay low!" Snape hissed, keeping up with spells and counters. Harry decided Snape knew better than him, but couldn't help but keep throwing spells; the three eventually knocked Quirrell's wand out of the corrupt professor's hand.

"Snape, you seem to be conflicted. You hate him as much as I do!" Professor Quirrell took a step towards Snape.

"…..I have my reasons. It was not wise for you to aim for the boy's broom. Like you did." Snape answered coldly.

"Professor Snape! Draco's is hurt!" Harry cried out, scared, cause the blood had yet to stop.

"Harry points you wand at his wounds, and repeats after me. Episky" Snape kept an eye on Quirrell.

<= Episky => he had pointed his wand at the wound when it healed up, he let out a sigh of relief as did Draco.

"Thanks," he mumbled, pulling Harry to him to keep him sheltered behind the pillar.

Professor Quirrell didn't see the shadow portal opening behind him. Or the rather pissed male coming out of it, the entrance closed behind him.

"You attacked Potter…You hurt Draco tonight ..., and I know a few people who would have come after you. Who are a lot scarier than me. It's also why I took it upon myself to referee the next game." Snape smirked, knowing exactly was under that cloak behind him. Quirrell growled about to launch for his wand, when the one behind him grabbed him, breaking his arm. Harry was in shock; Snape was trying to protect him this whole time.

"You threaten my hatch-lings….. you're going to regret that" The mysterious figure had a cloak over his body. The cloak did not cover all of the bottom halves of him is a beautiful snake tail Harry knew he had seen the color before but where. Quirrell struggles as his bones are broken slowly. Harry flinched to all the cracking of bones.

"A-are you friends with Malfoy senior!" Harry was as brave as possible though he felt like he was going to faint. Draco knew his mother's tail but kept quiet.

"…Yes, hatchling in a way I am", the older male had slammed Quirrell to the ground and was currently hogtying him down. Once the corrupt professor was all laid and ready for him, he opened a portal.

"What can I do for you, little Potter?" the naga's voice became playful.

Harry held up the stone.

"Take this to him….He doesn't need immortality, so it's safer with him than here at school." Harry said quickly, handing the stone over to the older male.

"…..Very well, I will deliver this along with this troublemaker to him…..Get some rest, Harrison; you look tired." The naga tapped Harry's forehead. Harry fell into Snape's arms as his world darkened the voice he once had the last thing to say.

"Till next time, hatchling."

  
  


"Protect them, Draco. Your little brother and his friends." When Draco nodded, he kissed Draco's forehead leaving through another portal, taking the hogtied man.

When Harry finally woke up, he found himself in the hospital wing.

  
  


"Well, it's about damn time Potter…Goyle go fetch Weasley and Granger be discreet." Draco turned back to him.

  
  


"How long was I out?"

  
  


"Two days. You were tired, to begin with. Snape told Dumbledore that Quirrell tried to kill you. You did something to cause the ex-professor to vanish. You overused your magic." Dracos scold got worse 

"Don't scare me like that Potter ever again." Draco sounded peeved, and he was. He is his brother, the bond between them was growing at a rapid pace to the time lost.

"You sound worried," Harry teased.

  
  


"My favorite toy nearly broke, of course, I'm worried. If questioned, the Slytherin gang and I were never down there." he teased back, wanting to slap Harry, but he re-framed.

  
  


"On a more serious note, watch your back. Dumbledore's not buying everything being told." Once he got his say, he took Blaise and Theodore with him. Hermione and Ron appeared a few minutes later. Harry was happy to see his friends.

  
  


"Okay, so now that the stone is gone. We have to act like it never happened for us?" Ron asked quietly

"Yes, be the puppet," Hermione answered.

"It's the safest move." Ron sighed as Harry nodded.

Finals were a pain. Some were writing an essay like potions. They had to name six different ones, they had learned plus what they could do.

"I hate him so much," Harry mumbled, Ron nodded to agree.

They had practical exams like making a rock tap-dance across the floor for charms.

Professor McGonagall made them turn a rat into a jewelry case.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions. About random old wizards and what they created. Harry did his best not to fall asleep during this time.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione grinned, leading them outside into the sun to relax a bit. Hermione always liked to go to the lake to relax, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped down in the grass, letting the sun's warmth warm them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malfoy Manor:

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucius," James slithered up to his mate.

  
  


"I saw Harrison today," Lucius snapped his head up at James' statement.

  
  


"Share the memory?" Lucius got up from his seat, walking over his glamour as he walked, slithering over the rest of the way, James grinned at his scale-mate's eagerness.

  
  


"As if I would ever hold it from you, Lucius" The two held onto each other both in naga form. James pressed his head to Lucius sharing the memory of James getting the stone from a very scared Harry.

"He is adorable, Lucius," James whispered gently.

"Yes, he is, but he seems so... small...Harry wasn't a runt. If anything, he was a little fatty who loved to curl up. It coordinates with Lily's story of the abuse." Lucius worried about his youngest hatchling's health.

"Have you told Draco to keep an eye on his brother when they are at school?"

"Yes. Draco was more than ready to be a protective big brother." James kissed his mate, leaning his forehead back to the others, replaying the memory. So, Lucius can get to memorize Harry's voice.

"They won't keep our littlest hatchling from us," Lucius bright gray eyes look into James' golden eyes.

"I know," James smiled, squealing when Lucius picked him up, nearly pulling all of him off the floor, and both put their glamour back on dancing happily.

  
  


"We have to fatten him back up again. I want my pudgy little hatchling back", James chuckles, nuzzling into his mate's chest, getting comfortable. They stopped dancing when they noticed a hesitant Tom Riddle.

"Harrison?" Tom mumbled as James walked over, smiling.

"Yes, Marvolo, here watch." James set his forehead to Marvolo's; A soft sob came from Marvolo as he saw his mate's scared frame. He was ready to reunite now. "Where."

  
  


"In time, Marvolo," James chuckled as the dark lord growled.

"Where."

"I have a plan, my lord, you must wait. Please", James kept his tone calm, knowing what Marvolo was dealing with. The separation had started to make Marvolo more desperate to be by his mate's side. Marvolo took a deep breath before nodding.

"Soon?" Marvolo whispered.

"Soon." James nodded.

XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

  
  


The woman sighed as she knew this game was a bad idea. Her father's temper will spike no matter which way she plays. He could throw the game, and he would get mad, or if he lost, he would get go crazy.

Yet she continued anyway, moving her White pawn to g3 he responded by moving his Black Pawn to c6.


	8. JAGoWC CH: 8 Summer of year one

**JAGoWC CH: 8 Summer of year one**

Harry felt school ended too quickly for his liking. He was dreading the return to the Dursleys. Dudley also feared what was going to happen.

"Professor, please. Is there anywhere else we can go? They are mean and cruel to me. God knows what they will do to Dudley now." Harry pleaded.

"My boy, they are your only family," Dumbledore replied. "You must stay there, and the wards will protect you from dangers out there. It's there for Dudley too. They are Dudley's parents, and they will still love him."

"Wards?"

"Yes, the minister has all children warded off the map for their safety, some darker and scary wizards looking to corrupt and kill kids.."

"So, we can't go live with the Weasley's?" Harry looked to the floor.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Okay.....thank you, professor."

"Better hurry Harry the train leaves soon." Dumbledore pushed Harry to go catch up to Dudley, who glared at Albus. Dudley felt the Headmaster wasn't going to help them. The way the man treated them as if they're stupid turned in his gut the wrong way.

Harry did not want to go back to that 'family.'

"Guys, it's only four months!" Ron smiled, hoping he could cheer them up.

"You do realize they don't know; you're not allowed to use magic outside of school?" Hermione tried to reassure him.

"Petunia knows because she's my mother's sister." Harry sighed when Ron attempted to comfort him with a pat on the back. He was still in some denial that the woman who raised him was always called his mother.

"I'm not ready for this." Dudley whimpered

"Thanks for trying, guys." He smiled, hugging them as they got off the train. He and Dudley started for the portal back, only to be pulled aside by Draco into a corner.

"Po-Harry….if you have any trouble with those muggles, owl me. I'll tell father. Same for you, Dudley" Draco looked dead serious.

"I will…. you'll come with him if I ask you to. Right?" Harry smiled when Draco nodded. Harry turns to leave, seeing Malfoy senior as he gasps. The man in front of him looks like the man from the mirror.

"Good day, sir," he called out, slipping past Lucius into the crowd. Lucius seemed disappointed not being able to say hello to his hatchling, but let the boy go for now. Dudley kept up with Harry looking back at Lucius for a minute.

"Soon…" Lucius heard from behind him, turning he saw James smile winking at him. He wasn't a fool, definitely wasn't born yesterday.

"James, what is your plan? You have yet to tell me. "he hissed, Draco gasped at his mother suddenly there hugging him tightly.

"Hi mom, you just missed him," He whispered.

"Now is not the time or place to talk, let's get home." They walked to the end of the platform, where they could apparate. Lucius took the lead, looping a tight grip around them before apparating home. Draco spent the rest of the day sharing his memories of Harry at school with his two fathers and Marvolo, who seem to be snapping and twitching more. All three adults were angry that Dumbledore put all the students in danger.

The summer went by too slow for Harry and Dudley even though it was only four months. Dudley's ex-gang made up games like 'Catch Harry and beat him up.' Or 'See Who Can Hit Harry The Hardest.' Though there were times where Dudley would catch them before they could touch Harry. Dudley would sneak him food. 

Harry's days were in hell. Vernon would routinely beat him; he also had to deal with doing all the chores. If he didn't get them done, Vernon would beat him if he got them done, but it was too slow for Petunia to go to bed without dinner. Dudley wasn't doing much better if their son spoke up, always ignored if it wasn't in favor of his parents. He was giving ridiculous chores, but the punishment was his father yelling at him, calling him useless. Harry was worried about his mom.

"BOY up now!! I want breakfast done in three minutes!" Petunia shrieked, going back to sitting by her husband. Harry walked down and made the morning breakfast without burning it; he then proceeded with his chores Dudley by his side. Stepping out of line was a bad idea. One inch would get him beaten with a belt or something Vernon wants to use. Last night Vernon took to hitting Harry with a broken broom, only because he caught Harry nipping on a piece of bacon that was cold and a leftover from days before. Once out of view of his parents, Dudley stopped Harry checking over his face and back. "I'll find the first aid kit tonight." Harry nodded.

The worst day of Harry's life was the day. Vernon was left home alone with him. Dudley wanted to stay home, but Petunia insisted he went with her.

///////WARNING RAPE AHEAD///////

///////WARNING RAPE AHEAD///////

///////WARNING RAPE AHEAD///////

///////WARNING RAPE AHEAD///////

  
  


Vernon had been drinking and nagging about how Petunia was using all his hard-earned money. "Listen here freak," he started after walking into Harry's room, stumbling a bit.

"I told you to get those clothes clean before I got home!" the smell of alcohol was steady on his breath. Harry had enough of this standing up; he was about to speak when Vernon smacked him hard across the face, Falling to the floor. Harry looked up in fear as Vernon shoved him to the ground. Getting on top of Harry, Vernon pinned him down. Harry struggled, but from the lack of proper nutrition, Harry was too weak. Vernon punched Harry in the side. Harry cried out in shock, yelped as Vernon ripped open the small boy's overly broad shirt. It was once Dudley's but was given to Harry when Dudley didn't want it anymore or couldn't fit in it. Dudley had tried to get his mother to get some clothes that would fit Harry, But every time he tried, she would buy new clothes for Dudley that were too big for Harry and say. "I thought it would fit," and she would smirk happily to make Harry miserable.

"W-what are you doing!?" Harry cried out, scared he struggled more. Harry started to panic, not understanding what was happening.

"I'm going to become rich off you" Vernon gave malice chuckled, slapping him again, this time his glasses went flying away. Harry couldn't see, and the tears of fear caused him to be even blinder. Harry continued to struggle, only more panicked as if his life depended on it.

"Let me go! Please stop this! Help someone Help me please!" Harry pleaded." Dudley! Dudley!" he cried out, kicking at Vernon. Vernon grabbed his ankle, slamming it to the ground, smirking when he heard a snap. Harry screamed in pain.

"Shut up, freak. I'm going to teach you to open these legs of yours. So I can start making money off you! I will be so rich!!" Vernon smirked, grabbed his belt, tied Harry's wrist together, and then grabbed the ripped shirt as a gag so no one would hear him. Licked and bit like Harry's skin. It made Harry more disgusted. Vernon was merciless ripping through Harry's underwear before stripping his clothes. 

"Teach you to be a freak" he slammed his overly fat and gross member into Harry's body. Making Harry cries out in pain; the fire running up Harry's back was the most painful thing Harry could remember. It felt like he had started. Harry struggled more as Vernon pumped his small member. He wanted to be anywhere but there. The pain didn't stop till he was forced to climax, and Vernon cum on him, making sure to get the salty liquid on the wounds. Harry, tired from being beaten and thrown through the event, fainted. Vernon left him there tied up with his belt, as he went to his room showering.

It wasn't the last time every time Petunia and Dudley were gone, Vernon forced his way into Harry's pants. Harry wanted so severely to get Hedwig out of the cupboard and send for help, but he couldn't in fear. Vernon had threatened to hurt his owl. Vernon promised Petunia flowers and wine if she took Dudley with her when she went shopping. 

On Harry's birthday, Vernon kicks his family out for the day. Harry wanted to die at that point; it was his worst birthday yet. Nowhere was safe in the house. Vernon took him wherever he wanted to. And had even shoved his dick in Harry's mouth, forcing the child to swallow his seeds.

Dudley manages to steal some money buying Harry a present. When he got back to the house, he kept it in his pocket going in. "Harry?" Dudley asked, looking around confused he noticed blood on the kitchen floor, and his father was sitting at his desk in the living room unharmed. 

"Where is Harry?" Dudley was ignored, making the preteen snort going upstairs. "Harry?" He knocked on Harry's door, and it opened on the third knock with a slow creek. Revealing to Dudley a wounded and naked Harry. "Harry!!" Dudley ran in, picking up Harry's head, checking his breath. 

"Leave him there, boy. If you know what's good for you", Vernon had followed him up smirking. Dudley got up, slamming the door in his father's face. "STAY OUT YOU MONSTER STAY FAR FROM HIM AND ME!!" Dudley gently shook Harry. "Please wake up, Harry."

Harry woke slowly, jumping away from Dudley. Though he fell again unable to stand, he looked at Dudley in fear before realizing who it was.

"Dudley!" he cried out, clinging to the bigger boy. "Don't leave me here again. Please, Dudley, I'll be good. Just don't leave me with him again." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, Harry. I promise you will never suffer like that again." Dudley hugged him to him before holding up. Healing was hard Dudley never left his side even went as far as to hold a knife and threaten his parents as he left Harry to take a bath. Since they couldn't do magic Harry's broken ankle healed wrong, causing him a permanent limp.

  
  


////END OF RAPE SCENES/////

////END OF RAPE SCENES/////

////END OF RAPE SCENES/////

////END OF RAPE SCENES/////

The last two weeks before they went back to school was the most hellish. Vermin took to beating them both when he was drunk. Dudley took only a bit before kicking his ass. He would never hit his mother, but he fought his father with rage that no child should hold. Harry never left his side. They went to sleep in the same room to protect him. 

  
  


XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

"So, what're your plans in the long run?" SHe asked as she moved her White Bishop to g2. 

"I have none. You know me. I throw the punch and then see what it gets me" He grins as he moves his Black Bishop to a3.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
\\\\\ Spells casted ///
> 
> Past Memories  
{letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/}  
‘Thought’  
“Speaking”  
=Parseltongue= Nagas and demons speak in Parseltongue  
xXx Boop xXx is golem speech.


	9. JAGoWC CH: 9 Acceptance(Year Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
\\\\\ Spells casted ///
> 
> Past Memories  
{letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/}  
‘Thought’  
“Speaking”  
=Parseltongue= Nagas and demons speak in Parseltongue  
xXx Boop xXx is golem speech.

**JAGoWC CH: 9 Acceptance(Year Two)**

"Harry!" Hermione called him over to the compartment. Harry didn't care who he saw as he clings to Dudley.

"I was raped over the summer…" Harry was looking at the floor.

  
  


"Why didn't you owl us!" Ron looked in horror as his brothers all paled. There was a new female redhead with them who looked like she was going to cry.

"I was scared of Hedwig's life…..he threatens to kill her." Harry cried out.

"What about Klaus?" Bill looked at Dudley.

"I was forced to leave him outside. So I sent him to Longbottom." Dudley looked at his hands, ashamed he didn't call for Klaus the beast of an owl knew when he was needed most by his owner. 

"Speaking of o-o-owls." Neville opened up his coat chest pocket. Klaus flew out, landing on his owner's lap screeching at the other annoyed. 

"What boy" Dudley chuckled as Klaus bit his finger. "I deserved that." 

  
  


"We'll figure out something you're not going back….I will have to tell my father. Are you okay with that?" Bill kept his voice low as Charlie's pupils turned to slits, smoke slipping out of his mouth till Bill covered his mouth. Harry nodded, having his eyes closed as he didn't want to shut down on his friends and their family. "What about Dudley?"

  
  


"He will be coming too. I won't leave him with a Child Predator." Bill stated as Charlie kissed his hand, looking at him, the two shared a look as Harry finally looked at his friends.

"Who is?" he waved to the girl.

"Oh, right!" Ron grinned at the chance to change the subject for Harry. 

"This is our youngest Weasley, aka our only sister Ginerva Weasley."

"Ginny for short. Hello Harry", she offered her hand to shake her eyes and seemed to hold something Harry could not tell what. He shook her hand, smiling to her as he whispered hello.

As they got closer to the school, the girls changed in another apartment, Harry stated to the Weasley boys. 

"If your father can put Vernon away then that works," Harry told Bill everything as they walked to the carriages hooked up to winged horses with a skeletal body, wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's.

"What are they?" Harry looked at them in amazement.

"Thestral," a Blonde girl stated as she got in, Harry jumped at her answer. "You can only see them if you have seen death."

"How come I see them?" Harry asked. Before Luna could say, Draco Malfoy got in.

"Let's go already." he didn't want the reminder that death was a part of his family's life.No one knew, but Draco could see them too. He didn't want to. Slightly afraid of them, but when the life as a death eater's son puts you smack dab in the middle of it, all you can do is welcome it like it's an old friend. All the death eaters kids could.

They zoned in on the conversation happening around them. Draco only spoke when Harry everyone in a while otherwise stuck to the blonde girl.

"Hi." Harry waved at Luna. "I don't, I have met you."

"We had a long time ago," Luna stated, smiling softly "I am Luna Lovegood. I used to steal your cookies as a baby." Harry looked at her, confused out of his mind, "Oh, you don't remember me. That's okay. We can start over."

  
  


Harry looked around when they got to the school; this wasn't right. Something was entirely off the aura of the school suggested issues.

Harry put up his guard, fearful of the mystery going on around them. There was nothing in the news about it; he was sure the Weasleys would have told him. Dudley had a look of confusion as well.

As they entered the great hall sitting down, Harry looked over to the Slytherin side to see Draco shrug looking as confused as him.

"Harry looks at the table" Ron started looking at an older redhead and a brunette woman he knew.

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"Well, the redhead man next to the tall blonde is my father, Arthur Weasley, beside him is Molly Weasley, my mother. But the blonde is…"

"Lucius Malfoy, and there is James Malfoy?." Bill Weasley stated Harry's jaw dropped memories of the mirror flooded his head.

"This just got interesting" Dudley shook his head, focusing on food. After Dinner, Albus stood clearly upset about something but kept his voice calm.

"Many of you are wondering what is going on. Well, now that dinner is finished. I will tell you. First off, thanks to the ministry's worry. There were too many creatures dying on the school grounds when students had left. Not to worry, dear students, there is a brighter side. We now hold a bunch of newer classes. For instance, there are Dark arts led by Marvo Malicious."

A man with curly brown hair stood up, bowing his eyes red as roses. His skin is tan with a small sharp nose. Harry's head became light as he eyed him curiously. 

"Dark Ruins by James Malfoy nee Potter," James stood up, rolling his eyes. 

"Easy, James," Lucius whispered through his teeth.

"Dark History with Lucius Malfoy" this time Lucius bowed. 

"Muggle studies of the modern era by Arthur Weasley."

"Honey, that's not what we discussed."

"Fully aware, Molly, however, I don't know as much light as you." Arthur smiled 

"Light spells and History With Molly Weasley, Magical creatures With Lily Lovegood and her husband Xeno Lovegood," Lily bowed as her husband did. He looked a lot better with her by his side. Harry looked shocked. His mother was a Lovegood.

"Harry, do you see what I see?"

"Yes, but I don't want to believe it." he had told Dudley about the mirror over the summer.

"The unfortunate fate of our past DADA teacher has caused me to look for another. Give a warm welcome to Gilderoy Lockhart and Alastor Moody!" A handsome man stood up with a man who looked like he's been through too many wars.

"Joining our Potions Professor is Remus Lupin." He smiles, his eyes sparkled. "Now, off to bed!"

Harry stared at Lucius and James before going with Dudley. "What is going to happen…."

"Who knows… I'm here Harry, I will be your constant." Dudley smiled, setting Harry into the bed.

In his dream world, he found himself somewhere he hadn't been in a long time. "Harry?" the voice called once more.

"Hello, again, mister stranger."

"Wait, you can hear me this time?!" Marvolo gasped, and his face was still blurred out to Harry.

"Or you're hearing me for the first time." Harry rolled his eyes. "I was always asking you who you were, but you never replied."

"Marvolo Riddle...your mate."

"Mate? I don't think so. I think you have me confused with a different person." Before Tom could say anything, Harry woke up. Harry looked around, seeing Dumbledore looking at him frowning.

"Professor?"

"This won't do, Harry." Albus waved his hand, making Harry faint when he woke; he didn't remember what happened last night.

"Harry?" Ginny walked in slowly. "Are you okay, you missed breakfast."

Harry froze blushing, "y-yeah, sorry must have overslept."

"You should probably see madam Pomfry about that happened over the summer."

"I…., I will when I am ready." Harry sighed, not wanting to think about it.

Today was the start of all the classes, but like last year it only went from Monday to Thursday. It started their new schedule. Harry's first class was potions with Severus and Remus. The two looks to be dancing around each other metaphorically. Harry thought it was cool how Remus could pick up explaining anything Severus said. Professor Snape seemed to calm down on the students though he still was harsh in his vocabulary with Lupin there even Harry could tell the bat of Slytherin was softening.

"Do you guys think Lupin and Snape are dating?" Harry asked Hermione, who smiled as she had read up on this subject. 

"Actually, Harry, I wouldn't be surprised if they were soulmates."

"Mates?"

"Yeah, when we hit 16, our soulmates will come clear to us through some know before then. Like just having an instinct or feeling."

"Huh…" Harry looked over the courtyard, not really looking anywhere as he thought about it. Though Red eyes met his green even though his body wasn't registering it. The red yearned to walk over and meet him. 

"Don't Marv." James hissed lightly, tugging his friend on. "We're not ready."

"I know, I know," he grumbled, sighing. "I yearn to protect him, James."

"I know, so do I." James gave a small smile as they walked into Lucius' office, who put up a Silencing charm as Bellatrix slipped through the portal Lucius had made via Naga Magic.

"Okay, so after some careful scanning, you're not going to believe what I have found" Lucius grinned "Not only is Harry, Harrison confirmed by seeing him. The other Kids are here. Where I don't know. I'm looking as I go. A few kids have Hazy memories of their childhood, but that could be trauma as well, so we are on the right track." 

"What do you need me for?" Bella looked confused.

"I need you to gather as many ex death eaters that still follow as I feel as soon as we pull the blindfolds away things are going to get out of control quickly" Lucius looked to Marvolo for permission to move some "footwork." Marvolo nodes to convert he could do it.

Bella nods going back through a new portal she looked excitedly to her mate and his brother. 

XXXXXXX

Black Castle

XXXXXXX

  
  


"Noah is at Hogwarts," she whispered; her husband's eyes widened before picking her up, dancing around the life in his eyes, coming back to the thought of his son coming home.

Rabastan, who was sluggish because of his missing brothers smiled sadly, he was happy to hear his nephew was alive and at Hogwarts, but he had a constant reminder to deal with.

"Not just Noah, though. Lucius thinks the younger twins are there too."

Rabastans head snaps up and the twins in unison "What do we need to do?"

"Help me get the death eaters together." she grinned as the boys started sending out messages, of course, she turned around and helped them Dark Families everywhere were calling back that they were ready. 

XXXXXX

Hogwarts: Harry

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry hardly ate dinner,

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked

"There is something I need to talk to you guys about when we get back to the dorm," Harry stated. When they were done, they went back up to the dorms. Harry took Neville, Dudley, Ron, Hermione, and The twins into his room, putting up notice notes and silencing charms.

"Harry, what is going on with you."

"I….I lied last Christmas. I found a Mirror the Mirror that held the stone. Not too long before we had to get the stone, but I saw stuff in it. Things that confused me."

"Okay, like what," Dudley whispered.

"I….I have reason to believe I am Harrison Malfoy. In the mirror, it first showed Lily apparently Lovegood instead of Potter, but at the time, I thought she was my mom. I wanna talk to her about it, but I am scared." He paused, seeing as no one was gonna talk he spoke up, "I saw her and James at first then I stepped closer, and there was Lucius Malfoy. I insulted him by calling him Malfoy. When I was down there with Draco Malfoy, I saw Everyone...I was standing by Draco James kissed Lucius Cheek, and Lily was over with the Man she was introduced to. Now that I think about it, I thought I had seen Luna before. I saw her on Lily's hip. Do you hate me?"

"No!" The group moved him, hugging him to them. 

"We still care for you. You're our best friend." Hermione smiles 

"You're gonna have to become evil for me to hate you," Neville stated.

"It means we're Cousins," Ron grinned Dudley then frowned.

"But then…. I'm not related to you" Dudley looked hurt, Harry looked hurt,

"Family doesn't mean blood," Fred spoke up.

"Family is the ones you would trust to turn your back too."

"Laugh with."

"Cry with."

"Is there for you and you're there for them in their darkest hours." 

"Familial blood is not thicker than water and can grow or shrink." They finish taking Dudley's hand, and Harry's putting them together. 

"As long as you two consider the other cousins, it doesn't matter if you are blood" With that, Harry tears up, hugging Dudley, who hugs back tightly. Dudley didn't cry; instead, he was the rock that Harry needed a constant that would never change. 

"I am here," Dudley whispered, smiling, "you can't get rid of me that easily." Harry laughs as they all decide to head to bed with the plan being that Harry will talk to Lady Lovegood after class tomorrow".

The last class was Lily's class; it was a mixed year class.

"Hello, students...." she paused when she saw Luna and then again at Harry. They greeted her and her husband, who was closer to the trees as if watching something.

"For those who are of older years forget what the giant has told you. He has never truly walked with them. I have. Animals of the forest demand respect to give respect. You best learn that quickly one who shows cruel and unjust is not safe anywhere in the forest. Today I have a surprise I saved for this very group." Lily moved over and made a clicking noise. A large dark horse walked forward from the thicker trees. Xeno walked with her to Lily, smiling at his mate.

"This beauty is a Kelpie" Lily chuckled when a lot of the students backed up in fear.

"Relax, she's already fed today. She traps creatures on her back and walks them into the water. Where they will drown trapped to her body. "

"Professor, who has she eaten?" Parkinson cried out in disgust.

"A murder. He was found guilty by the Dark elf court, so they chose death by Kelpie. To honor his mother, who raised Kelpie and was hurting herself for his selfish acts." Xeno ignored her rude tone in favor of keeping the lesson going.

"Now to greet a Kelpie and not become its dinner. Is to walk straight until you're lined with it." Lily took a few strides away, turning till she was lined with the Kelpie. "Then, like with anybody, you bow to them. However, for Kelpie, you need one knee to hit the ground" Lily bowed her arms swaying back her head faced the ground as her left knee hit the ground she curled her chest to meet the right knee. "You then wait for the Kelpie to come to you should they not. It isn't your fault. They just don't want to hurt you or mix a respectful creature with food." the Kelpie slowly trotted over, brushing her nose on Lily's head. "You see that. She taped me. I can now stand up and talk with her as equals. When you leave, it's always polite to give a half bow to the Kelpie; it shows that you still respect them, but you must leave." Lily walked the Kelpie back to the starting point.

"Would anyone like to try?" Lily looked over the group before Luna's hand raised.

"Luna," Lily smiled, adoring flips in her head to see her daughter's eagerness. Luna walked up a bit, bowing the same way her mother did only the wind pushed leaves as her hands swiped back. Her blonde hair slipped out from behind her shoulder, as she let her knees drop, so they both were touching the ground." the Kelpie nodded to Lily before walking forward to Luna. Luna's breath shaken lightly as the Kelpie nuzzled her neck, she stood slowly.

"Hello, beautiful," Luna whispered as the wild water horse snorted lightly, stomping her hooves Luna backed up bowing halfway as if a gentleman at a dance. The Kelpie bowed back before returning to Lily's side.

Harry was the next brave soul who wanted to attempt he bowed, but he didn't feel right changing midway to where his hands were in front, and his forehead laid on them. Lily smiled more, knowing the Kelpie was familiar with nagas and the lack of knees to bow. The old horse moved to him, nuzzling his hair, letting him get up. Harry looked into her eyes in awe and curiosity; he gently patted the top of her nuzzle, getting him nuzzled by a happy Kelpie. Remembering to respect her, he bowed like Luna before returning to his gang, who whispered good jobs. Dudley tried not to stare at the beast with not as much courage as Harry; he stayed his distance, but he did not go unnoticed. The Kelpie looked at him in curiosity, moving to him, stopping; she bowed her head gently, leaving him lost at what to do.

"Dudley pet her head gently. She wants to meet you. It's not common, but it has happened among dark creatures. Remember what we have talked about your heritage." Dudley nodded gently, patting her head when she stood to talk again. She snorted at him, nuzzling his face making him laugh.

"This is so cool! She's so pretty", Dudley whispered to Harry, who was grinning.

"It's just a dumb horse!" Pansy started to charge the horse. The Kelpie tuned its head, stomping its back legs to the ground.

"Back off," Dudley moved to get between the Kelpie and Parkinson, feeling a great need to voice for the creature.

"Parkinson back off. Three points from Slytherin", Parkinson charged at Dudley trying to punch him, Lily went to move when something large charged past her. She looked ahead to see Parkinson go flying. A Large male stallion, Kelpie stood where she had been. He didn't like how she was acting; he looked at her as if to say. Try that again, and you will regret it. With that, the female Kelpie said goodbye to Dudley, who half bowed back to her and then her company, who bowed his head before both trotted back into the forest where they lived. 

"I want a page on Creature etiquette, both dark and light. Class dismissed", Lily called out running into the forest to apologize to the large male who she had promised his mate would be safe.

Harry quickly packed BEfore Looking to see Lily was gone.

"Fiddlesticks," he muttered, trying to think what to do. He didn't realize Luna was next to him.

"Go to her. They won't hurt you," she spoke, making him jump. She then turned and walked back to Malfoy, who was eyeing Harry curious about what Luna was doing.

Harry looked at his friends. 

"You can wait, but you might not get another chance for a while, Harry." Hermione looked sad but smiled.

"We can wait here for you." Dudley offered

"No...I will meet you guys at the lake and find a warm spot." Harry stated they nodded, starting off to the lake as Harry headed into the forest. Xenophilius followed him after letting Harry go in, keeping his distance but also wanting to protect the boy. 

Harry followed his gut finding the pond and Lily. 

"Madam Lovegood." He called out after he bowed to the seven Kelpie the nearest, letting him know he could get up. Walking closer as Lily turned around.

"Hello, Harry." She smiled at him. "How can I help you?"

"I...I am Not your son am I?" he asked on bated breath.

"No young one, you're not. I am sorry I was under spells that even the dark don't use unless necessary," she gently patted his hair "I am sorry."

"Don't be... I...I need to know. Am I Harrison Malfoy?"

She paused her movement, making him look up at her. "When did you find out?"

"Last year. I found the mirror that held the stone." 

"It showed you your real parents?"

"Yes. But I needed more proof before I could go to them. I don't want false hope or worse" He couldn't think what could be worse.

"Or Worse, you get the Malfoys excited thinking they found their baby?" Lily finished his sentence; he didn't know he had, so he just nodded. 

"You're so much like your mother. Taking other's feelings into consideration and you have his bad habit of putting it above yours." she smiled, hugging him, "Harry. I can tell you this much without a doubt." she made sure they were eye to eye 

"You are not my son. However, you are my Godson, a title I take very seriously. If you can't go to your mother or father, you can always come to me. I have a sinking feeling you are Harrison. Talk to James, open up if you can, and if it feels right, cry. No mother would stand by as their baby cries back" Harry hugs her tightly, smiling.

"Thank you for raising me. Thank you for being there when I need you. I promise to make you proud, ma".

"You already do it every day." she smiled, kissing his head. "Anything else I can help you?"

"No, I'm going back now." 

"I will walk you back, Mister Potter" Xenophilius smiled from his place among the trees. The Kelpie knew him, and he had bowed but stayed back. Both him and Harry said bye to Lily and the Kelpie before Xeno took him back. 

"You ever need to hide. The forest is safe up till the purple ring of flowers you can easily hide in here, and creatures protect the kids. Going as far as to hide them in pounds or under trees." he states.

"Thank you. Are you my godfather, sir?"

"No, that title belongs to Sirius Black. However, should you need someone to talk to like your Godmother, I am here for you like I am for my daughter and my friends' children.

"Is it true….luna used to steal my cookies?"

Xeno started laughing when he proceeded. "Yes, you loved doubled chocolate cookies, and your mother would give you a cookie crumbled up every once in a while. If luna was near you, she would crawl over and start eating your cookie. You wouldn't cry about it, but you would hiss and chirp, and your brother would throw a hissy fit." he smiled, messing up Harry's hair. 

"Oh," he grins as his hair is messed up more. "Thank you, sir." 

"Of course, have a good night, mister Potter."

"Harrison. Sir", Harry hesitated, but he was more confident that he was indeed Harrison.

"Have a good night, Harrison" Xeno smiled as Harry ran off to his friends. They chilled outside till dinner before heading back to the door. Harry wasn't sure what made him slow down, but he turned his head to a cracked door. He heard crying in the room as he got closer.

"I hate that stupid, Prick!!!" George hissed as he sniffled. "What did I do?"

"Nothing George but remember he is only twelve."

"When we lived with our true brothers, he has always been by us! Draco loved us!"

"George shh," Fred covered his brother's mouth with his hand. "We are not supposed to remember!? Sides, we still need that blood heritage potion." Harry peaked in his jaw dropped as he saw two twin naga's with pale skin and dark brown with red diamonds down their tails sat on desks talking one was wiping tears from his chocolate brown eyes. Harry moved away quietly, running back up to the others.

"There you are, Harry, we were about to go looking for you," Dudley stated

"How many twin males are in school??" Harry asked suddenly

"My brothers and the only male ones there are like four sets of female twins," Ron replied. "That I know of."

"Are your sibling's naga's?"

"No."

"Oh….i just saw something I just don't know if it was real, but he said George, so I want to assume it's your brothers."

"If they are, they are hiding it. Dad said there is Naga blood in our family, given it was related to Lucius Malfoy. I am not surprised." Ron shrugged. "Though if they are hiding it, I think we should keep it on the down-low until they are ready to tell us." 

"You're right…. I just panicked."

"That's okay, Harry." Ron smiled, "come one curfew is almost up.” they head off to the door with Harry looking back to the direction, where he had seen the twins.

XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

She watched as her White Pawn took the Black Bishop a3 his eye twitched as he placed Black Pawn at d6.

  
  
  
  
  



	10. JAGoWC CH:  10 Finding the truth

**JAGoWC CH: 10 Finding the truth**

Harry had gone into a dreamscape. He looked around, feeling empty as the white clouds around him didn't know what to do; his mind wandered to Draco wanting to talk with him. He heard someone scream before landing on a soft cloud next to him, the next thing he knew.

"Potter!?" Draco stopped seeing Harry's confused and very startling form.

"....wait. I am in your dreamscape. That's not possible unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless your family. You ripped me from mine. I felt your tug completely ignored it, yet you were still able to rip me away."

"I'm sorry I wanted to talk to you. I was going to... wait how I know this real. This conversation isn't just me practicing to talk to you cause I plan to tomorrow." Harry looked at Draco in disbelieve that he would be in the younger male's mind.

"....name a time and place Potter but don't tell or send a note to me in 'real life.'"

"By the docks where students tend to study water life. They won't be there tomorrow cause Lady Lovegood has class indoors tomorrow. At say, ten minutes after lunch. Before yours or my next class."

"Fine. Now, what do you want to talk about so badly?"

"I have reason to believe I'm Harrison Malfoy."

"Already knew you were. You don't pay attention, do you? Mother has his eyes on you when he isn't focused on me."

"...I did not notice. However, he's my findings and just humor me." Draco looked bored but sat down more comfortably on the clouds gesturing for him to continue. 

"Evidence number one…..I lied about what I saw in the mirror. I saw us. And our parents and a whole bunch of other people that we may consider family?? Number two. I talked to Lily Lovegood, and she was my mother for eleven years. Finding out and confirming she was not, it hurt. I took some time to embrace it finally. The third evidence is me asking James for a heritage test." Draco sat silent; his face bore no expression making Harry nervous.

"It makes sense." he finally spoke. "I saw you and me while our parents danced, but your eyes weren't green, they were gold like moms." Before Harry could talk more, He felt a tug that shoved Draco from him. He woke to Dumbledore, who looked very upset before fainting again.

"What….ugh" Harrison walked quickly to Lily's Classroom in the school his head had hurt all day with no reason or memory of the night before. "Professor Lily, I don't feel well, but I'm scared to go to the hospital wing."

"Symptoms, please?"

"A headache, possible Heartburn? And my magic feels like it's fighting something?"

".....your fighting a curse or a hex someone has placed on you. If you were sick, you wouldn't feel your magic in that way. Harry, I want you to close your eyes and focus." She instructed him to help him sit down. "Now, imagine cutting rope or breaking something." She softly spoke as she waved her hand. A Metronome on her desk started to tick slowly. "You can do it. I'm going to go quietly listen to the metronome, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered, imagining breaking a lot of chains in his mind. He gasped as his memory flooded back to him about meeting Draco about their conversation, checking the time he ran out running down to the lake Draco was about to leave.

"It was real." Harry gasped.

"Yes, Potter. Why were you late." Draco snapped annoyed 

"I….When I woke up, Dumbledore was standing over me. He spelled me to forget everything I had learned about my past." Dracos face softens as he sighed. 

"Come on, Potter; we have Potions together." Draco leads Harry.

"Can I ask you questions?"

"That was a question within a question, but yes."

"What was it like growing up with our parents?"

"...It was fun when I didn't get in trouble, though your birthday hurt not just for them but for me. I was attached to you as a baby. I still am."

"Is it okay if I outwardly acknowledge that were brothers?"

"....Watch what company you have. Some people will do anything to keep you from coming home." 

"Draco. I need to tell you something that happened over the summer."

"What's that."

"....I." Harry stopped they had gotten down in the dungeon, Draco stopped looking at Harry questionably. "I was raped."

Draco's emotionless face went to one of shock, then horror then anger. "Who hurt you."

"Dudley's Dad. Vernon, Dudley."

"Can I tell mother?" Draco asked

"Yes, I was going to ask you to tell mom." Harry watched as Draco nodded before using his head to say, let's go.

"Come on. We're almost to class. I want you to sit next to me today. Give our bond time to dig through all the mud in your head." the two sat by each other confusing everyone. Still, they ignored the looks as Draco corrected Harry's technics and showed him how to do other ingredients to the hair growth potion. Of course, when they turned it in, they both got an O for Outstanding, and Harry was ecstatic being the first he got in the potions class.

"Is there a way to block someone from your mind?" Harry asked Draco after class

"Yes? But why…..Dumbledore has been in your brain?"

"I think so, and I need to know," Draco taught him over the next few days how to block even testing and breaking Harry's walls.

"That hurts your know," Harry snapped one day.

"That's the unfortunate side effect of learning." Draco snapped back with a smirk before breaking through again.

A week more and Harry and him sneaking around teaching Harry to defend his mind, Harry finally blocked Draco's attempts. Of course, the Slytherin kids would teach Gryffindor kids some other things, the twins showing Harry to turn into a snake during this time as well... Draco even asked his father without giving away that he had taught his brother. Lucius being unsuccessful, turned to his mate than his son.

"When did he learn?"

"I have been teaching him for about two weeks. Per his request."

"Do you think he's already questioning things?"

"Maybe mother." Draco didn't want to lie, but this was not his place to tell them there youngest has pulled the blindfold off for the most part. 

Around this time, Ginny started to be weird. Harry noticed she cling to him a lot, so he went to Bill, with his concern having read about love potions.

"I don't want to accuse anyone. I just noticed Ginny's acting this way and having read it before I am worried. Before you ask, I was bored, and it was a book left on a table by someone in the library."

"I will look into it before this gets too far. For now, just keep ignoring my sister, okay?" Harry nodded to his answer.

A week later, Bill came back into the living room. "You're not going to like this but…. Mother is giving Ginny the potions."

"WHAT" they all screamed. Ginny started to cry.

"Ginny?" Dudley tried to comfort her. 

"Lies your all Lying in one big prank!" she screamed. 

"Ginny, if you don't believe me, then why are you clinging to Harry?" Bill asked, annoyed but knowing not to yell at her. She looked down before she started to question herself in her mind. 

"I stop eating any treats from everyone," Ginny spoke. "I can't believe my mother. What if she overdoes it? What if I get sick and she's feeding me that. I could lose my mind or die!" they all started to feel uneasy, unsure who they could trust. They all went down for lunch. The gang had already finished homework and was looking for something to do on a Friday afternoon.

Draco had passed a message to Harry {bring your friends to Severus Class after dinner. I mean, all that you trust. - Draco}

"Hello," James said as the kids came in. "I'm going to be blunt. I am missing a son that I think Harry Potter is. Many of my friends are missing loved ones. We have reason to believe some of you are those loved ones." He looked around at everyone. 

"We are going to do a Parentage potion." James pulled out a stack of paper. "I have already soaked these into Parentage potions. And since this is an off day and you only have to prick your finger, who wants to go first?"

Harry raised his hand quickly. James was sure his arm almost popped off. "Harry, come on up and prick your finger. Three drops on the paper, okay?"

"Got it," Harrison did as instructed, a gasp as it started to spill the secrets Harry was puzzling together. He hadn't got to ask James about this, so Harry was sure Draco helped him bring it to his mother's attention.

**Harrison James Malfoy**

**Pure-blood Naga**

**Grandparents:**

**Fleamont Henry Potter (Pure-blood Naga) (Maternal grandfather)**

**Euphemia Ophelia Potter (Nee Alannis) (Sea Siren) (maternal grandmother)**

**Abraxas Septimus Malfoy ((Pure-blood Naga)) (Paternal grandfather)**

**Iris Lidia Malfoy (nee Hallow) ((Pure-blood Naga)) (Paternal Grandmother)**

**Parents:**

**James Fleamont Malfoy (nee Potter) (Pure-blood Naga) (Mother)**

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Pure-blood Naga) (Father)**

**Siblings:**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy (Pure-blood Naga) (Older Brother)**

Harrison looked up at James. "We need to talk," James looked at the paper. Draco rushed up, and it finally revealed his emotions spilled out. 

"I knew it!!" he yanked Harrison to him, shaking him. "NO. MORE. RECKLESSNESS! DON'T BE MOM 2.0!"

"Draco!" James laughed. "I…..I finally have the proof; this is what I needed. Right here. You're coming home, and we will talk later." James hugged his youngest son who clings to him, for fear of letting go. James would be gone again. 

"Who's next. Don't be shy" He smiled as Hermione walked over and picked her finger.

**Athena Hermione Greyback**

**Full Vampire (not bite yet)**

**Grandparents: UNKNOWN**

**Parents:**

**Ruby Lazuli Greyback (nee Zabini) - full Vampire (mother)**

**Fenrir Romulus Greyback ~ Born Werewolf~ (father)**

**Siblings:**

**Blaise Fenrir Greyback ~full Vampire (not bit yet) (Twin Brother)**

**Remus Moony Greyback ((Second allies Lupin)) ~Born Werewolf~ (Older Brother)**

**William Radolph Greyback -born werewolf (older brother)**

Hermione gasped, looking confused. "Not bitten? I'm related to Professor Lupin?" James nodded, noticing it said unknown for grandparents.

"Not yet bitten" means your mother still holds the poison to turn you. Your mother and father were Professors here back when Lupin was a child, and no one ever put two and two together it was fun back then. Professor Greyback was a magical creature teacher, and my favorite teacher is always an adventure. His wife worked with him. They are old….try not to ask how old they stopped counting. They ran off when Remus Lupin graduated, and the rumor got out that he was their kid and that they helped him on all the tests. That wasn't true, but for the sake of the school, they left."

Hermione looked at the paper, wondering what to do. "I don't have a way to contact them."

"You do. Tomorrow night I will host a night class for extra credit." Athena nodded, taking the hint and returned to her seat. "Next?.....anyone?.....okay, I'll call on you maybe you'll be less scared. Dudley Dursley." Dudley walked up, scared but at the same time calm. At this time, Severus had walked in.

**Dudley Dante Dursley**

**Born Dark Earth Golem **

**Grandparents**

**Esmeralda Gryphon Snape ((nee ChirCreek) (Dark Elf) (maternal Grandmother)**

**Tobias Snape ((dark Elf))**

**Parents:**

**Petunia Dursley (nee Snape) (Squib Dark elf )(mother)**

**Vernon Dursley (squib earth golem) (Father)**

**Severus Tobias Snape (dark Elf) (uncle)**

**Lily Isabella Lovegood nee Snape (Dark Elf) (aunt)**

**Siblings:**

**Luna Lovegood born were-rabbit (cousin)**

"....Severus." James frowned, looking at his friend. 

"I am on it," he whispered, looking to Dudley. "Explains your instant love for potions—a true Snape by blood. I don't trust my older sister...Dudley, I will be taking you from her using old Dark Elf laws," Dudley teared up, feeling free. "Thank you," Severus took the paper.

Ron was feeling odd as he stepped up to be the next one in line. Why did he think this way? Weasley, the paper will say his mother, Molly Weasley, and his father Arthur Weasley easy as that.

Ron pricked his finger and did some blood drops. He looked over the paper as his name came up.

"What? What!? "he repeated, his jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe what was appearing. How could this be true?

**Ronnie Sirius Nott**

**Born Were-Rat**

**Grandparents:**

**Thorne Dexter Nott (born Were-Fox) (Paternal Grandfather)**

**Rosline Crow Nott (nee Black)) (paternal Grandmother)**

**Cygnus Sirius Black (dark Golem) (maternal Grandfather)**

**Druella Regia Black (nee Black)(Earth Golem) (Maternal Grandmother)**

**Parents:**

**Narcissa Nott (nee Black) Earth Golem (mother)**

**Theodore Maximus Nott Sr Born Were-fox (Father)**

**Siblings:**

**Theodore Maximus Nott Jr Were-fox (Older Brother)**

**Noah Rodolphus Ark Lestrange Earth Golem (Cousin)**

Ronnie was not a Weasley. He was in shock, and his life was a lie. Not to mention the redhead just met his real brother last year. Now he felt like he lost a lot of brothers. Do his parents know? What was he going to do? Who can he turn to now? So many questions ran through his mind. He did not see James call Theodore Jr. up, showing him the paper. Ron felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly, holding him to the other. He didn't question it, clinging to the other as he tried to stop crying.

Bill slowly stepped up freezing before looking at Ronnie, "Hey," he whispered, leaning down to make Ronnie look at him" You don't have to be a Weasley to be my brother. I helped raise you to know this changes nothing. "he reassured the crying boy. "Guys," he called to the other Weasley's who ran over hugging and reassuring him. Bill looked at the stack of papers.

"Ronnie, would it make you feel better if we did it too?" When Ronnie nodded, Bill pricked his finger.

**William Radolph Greyback**

**Born Werewolf.**

**Grandparents: UNKNOWN**

**Parents**

**Ruby Lazuli Greyback (nee Zabini) - full Vampire (mother)**

**Fenrir Thoth Greyback ~ Born Werewolf~ (father)**

**Siblings**

**Remus Moony Greyback-Lupin ~Born Werewolf~ (Older Half Brother)**

**Athena Hermione Greyback~full vampire (not bit yet) (Younger sister)**

**Blaise Fenrir Greyback ~full Vampire (not bit yet) (Younger brother)**

William staggered back frowning but looked to Athena and then back to the Weasley's.

"We're all family! I refuse to lose my family!" Percy screeched like an angry owl. In a manner that left no room to fight. The twins nodded Charlie had a look no one but Bill knew. 

"Later," Bill whispered to Charlie, who nodded.

Charlie decided to be next. "Your next Percy."

**Charlie Arthur Weasley**

**Born Were-Dragon**

**Grandparents:**

**Trixie June Weasley ((nee Malfoy)) (siren) (paternal grandmother)**

**Alester Draco Weasley (born Were-raccoon)) ((Paternal Grandfather)**

**Maternal grandparents unknown**

**Parents:**

**Arthur Septimus Weasley -Born Were-Raccoon~ (Father)**

**Minerva Maria McGonagall (Banshee) (mother)**

**Siblings**

**Percy Archer Weasley ~Born Were-Owl~ (younger brother)**

**Ginerva Holly Angel Weasley (Banshee) (Younger Sister)**

"....mother. Our mother is a lie!? First, she loves potions, Ginny??? Then she isn't even our mother!?" Charlie hissed as Percy did the test. Ginny gasps in horror, tears filling her eyes.

**Percy Archer Weasley**

**Born Were-owl**

**Grandparents:**

**Trixie June Weasley ((nee Malfoy) (siren) (paternal grandmother)**

**Alester Draco Weasley (born Were-raccoon)) ((Paternal Grandfather)**

**Maternal grandparents unknown**

**Parents:**

**Arthur Septimus Weasley -born Were-Raccoon~ (father)**

**Minerva McGonagall ~born Were-owl~ (mother)**

**Sibling**

**Charlie Arthur Weasley ~born Were-dragon~ (older brother)**

**Ginerva Holly Angel Weasley (Banshee) (Younger Sister)**

Percy wasn't impressed; he grabbed Ginny's hand-biting his tongue. He didn't want to explode in front of them. The third oldest knew their worlds were turned upside down as they realized the truth. He had to be the rock they can hold onto or the tree they can hide behind. Ginny was crying by this time. She was so scared of what hers would say. She knew she shared father's but what if she didn't share mothers what if Molly was her mother.

The twins walked up, picking on the same paper before James could correct them.

**Pollux Chaos Lestrange (Fred)**

**Naga**

**Parents:**

**Dalphini Lestrange ((nee Rusti)) ((pure-blood Naga)) (Mother)**

**Triton Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (Father)**

**Siblings:**

**Rodolphus Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (oldest brother)**

**Rabastan Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (2nd oldest brother)**

**Castor Minx Lestrange ~Naga~ (Younger Twin)**

**Noah Rodolphus Ark Lestrange ~Earth Golem~ (nephew)**

**Castor Minx Lestrange (George)**

**Naga**

**Parents:**

**Dalphini Lestrange ~Naga~ (Mother)**

**Triton Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (Father)**

**Siblings:**

**Rodolphus Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (oldest brother)**

**Rabastan Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (2nd oldest brother)**

**Pollux Chaos Lestrange ~Naga~ (Older twin)**

**Noah Rodolphus Ark Lestrange ~Earth Golem~ (nephew)**

"Finally!" Caster cried out before letting his glamour down.

"Castor, this isn't the place! Ugh, we talked about this." Fred allowed his glamour fall. Both naga's looked to the ones they called family.

"....your naga's…." Ronnie walked up to Castor and Pollux in awe of the scales on their tails.

"Yes…. we're sorry. We had no choice when we broke mother's spells; we knew we had to be careful." Pollux sighed, hugging back as Caster petted Ron's head. Ginny was the last she stared at the new blank page. Having walked up. Fear that she wasn't the same Ginerva on Charlie and Percy's paper filled her head as she let the drops plop on the paper.

**Ginevra Holly Angel Weasley**

**Banshee**

**Grandparents:**

**Trixie June Weasley ((nee Malfoy) (siren) (paternal grandmother)**

**Alester Draco Weasley (born Were-raccoon)) ((Paternal Grandfather)**

**Maternal grandparents unknown**

**Parents:**

**Arthur Septimus Weasley -born Were-Raccoon~ (father)**

**Minerva McGonagall ~born Were-Cat~ (mother)**

**Sibling**

**Charlie Arthur Weasley ~born Were-dragon~ (older brother)**

**Percy Archer Weasley ~born Were-Owl~ (Older brother)**

Ginny let out a cry of happiness hugging Percy, cling to him as Charlie

walked over, holding them both to him. 

Neville, by this time with the help of James, was encouraged to try it.

**Noah Rodolphus Ark Lestrange**

**Earth Golem**

**Grandparents**

**Dalphini Lestrange ~Naga~ (Mother)(Paternal Grandmother)**

**Triton Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (Father)(Paternal Grandfather)**

**Cygnus Sirius Black (dark Golem) (Maternal Grandfather)**

**Druella Regia Black (nee Black)(Earth Golem) (Maternal Grandmother)**

**Parents**

**Bellatrix Lestrange ~Dark Golem~(mother)**

**Rodolphus Lestrange ~Dark Elf~(father)**

**Rabastan Lestrange ~ Dark Elf~(uncle)**

**Pollux Chaos Lestrange ~Naga~ (uncle)**

**Castor Minx Lestrange ~Naga~ (uncle)**

**Ronnie Sirius Nott Born Were-Rat (cousin)**

**Theodore Maximus Nott Jr Were-fox (cousin)**

Noah looked pale. He felt a hand intertwined with his looking up he saw Luna. "You okay?" she whispers, already knowing the brunette is not. He shakes his head no before sitting down. His world was crashing, and the weird part about it was that he felt it was only going to get better. He had questions but wasn't ready to ask.

James sat down with the group. "Look, I know it's a lot for a lot of you to take in. There's a lot of things about to change. The drama will follow. Dumbledore may attack us. Be ready to defend yourselves and if you don't think you can. Be ready to run. Keep your guard up." James collected the papers, promising send letters to them to their respective family members. "Remember kids' extra credit tomorrow night.'" 

Everyone but Harrison left when James looked up. "Harrison?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"We learn about each other. Make up for a lost time, and form a bond once more I would hope." James smiles, pulling Harrison to him. "Life has it's up and down, but I promise now that we have each other I won't leave again they would have to kill us first," James lead him out the door only for them to hear the full clicks of boots coming to them. James smiled.

"Here comes your father. He's not good at waiting when it comes to important things."

"Like me," Harrison asked as He watched Lucius turn the corner Draco struggling to keep up with him.

"Yes, hatchling, things that have to do with you and your brother and even me. Tend to ramp up urgent even as simple as a cut," James explained, stepping to the side as Lucius Hoisted Harrison off the ground into his arms. Harrison quickly wrapped his arms around the older blonde's neck to not fall.

"I knew it. You're a spitting image just a few easy potions." Lucius hissed under his breath-holding Harrison to him. When Harrison put down, Lucius made him spin. 

"Lucius."

"I'm looking for permanent damage, without scaring him more." 

"Give him time Lucius he will talk to us like he has talked to Draco" James pulled his mate back from the confused Harrison who finally realized what they are talking about 

"Draco told you." Harrison looked hopeful.

"Yes, and I told your father." James smiles sadly. "We were here for you, sweety. Right, Lucius?"

"without a doubt, you. I'll be there before your heart gives another beat." James smiled as Harrison hugged them, both giving off a soft sob. 

"Its time to start healing, though it will take the time we are here," James whispered comforting Him the four walked till the reached the stairs. 

"How did you guys get in or convinced Dumbledore if he didn't want you near me?"

"The minister is tired of the war he has seen enough in his life. All it takes is whisper kiddo," James grinned as Lucius winked. 

"We collected dozens of ex death eaters/ those who are part of the magical rights group signatures that we were willing to start a whole new war if we didn't get in. they forced Dumbledore's hand." James stepped on the stairs, "it's getting late; I will walk you to your common room."

"Can't Draco and Dad come?" Harrison Missed the puffed up chess or wide eyes of his father, who was looking at James in excitement. James held his hand longer to sign for lulus to calm down. Before answer Harrison.

"Sorry, Harrison, but their stinky Slytherins were the lions." 

"Hey! I don't stink," Draco snapped, Lucius rolled his eyes at his husband's teasing. 

"Harrison. It's best not to overwhelm you more than you already are. But I promise tomorrow we will spend more time." Lucius smiled, making Harrison turn and look at him. Harrison hugged him then Draco before Following James upstairs looking back sadly. Lucius watched them till they were out of sight before returning his oldest to the Slytherin standard room.

"Good night, father," Draco called out

"Good night Draco. Sleep well," Lucius called out before going to his and James's room.

  
  


XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

She uses her White Bishop takes another Black Pawn xe4 angrily he moves Black knight a6


	11. JAGoWC CH: 11 Custody

**JAGoWC CH: 11 Custody**

"Harrison, we need to talk to you," Pollux said as the others went to bed. Harrison followed him into his and Castor's room. "Listen, Harrison, we feel like Dumbledore might try to control you...With everything with Ginny and you have to learn to block him out...that being said since we already taught you how to turn into a snake. Do so. And then hide under our bed."

"Don't leave the safety of under our bed to tell him he's gone again. And before you ask, we spelled that if you come in like a snake, your magic would disappear and that if someone scans. It would confuse whoever for you won't be /staying still/" Castor added after making Harrison promised he would. They let him go to bed.

Harrison didn't go to sleep; his brain was wide awake. He instead was up, wand drawn waiting for anything. As his gut told him, Dumbledore came in. The older man was surprised to see him awake.

"Harry, my boy. I came to see if you were sleeping well." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye that Harrison didn't trust.

"Get out," Harrison hissed, not lowering his guard. Dumbledore frowned, and he charged to the bed. Harrison threw a stupify before transforming into a snake. He slipped out of the room quickly. Slithering into Pollux and Castor room in a panic.

=Help!= he hissed as he slithered under their bed. The twins who were awake sat up quickly as their bedroom door was blasted off its hinges. Both tried to glamour up before seeing Dumbledore.

"My boys, you seem to know something you shouldn't" He sighed as if disappointed in them as

he pointed his wand to Pollux's chest. The two looked up in fear.

"What do you mean, professor? Fred and I were just about to go to bed," George lied.

"Lairs. Your mother taught you not to lie to me," Dumbledore hissed.

"Where is Harry Potter? "He waited when neither said anything he growled. "Crucio!!" Dumbledore called out. Pollux started screaming.

"STOP IT PLEASE WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HARRY IS PLEASE STOP LEAVE FRED ALONE," Castor cried out, holding his brother as he screamed in pain. "PLEASE HAVE MERCY WE DID NOTHING WRONG" Dumbledore felt a spell to his back, turning around to William standing there snarling with his brothers in all but blood. Charlie, Ronald, Percy stood with him wands drawn. Dumbledore threw spells, knocking them all to the ground before turning back to the twins.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Dumbledore moved next to the bed near the window. "Tell me, and I will spare your brother" when Castor said he didn't know. Dumbledore frowned, letting up on Pollux.

"Crucio," this time hitting Castor. Pollux weakly grabbed his brother, crying.

"Castor," he whispered, closing his eyes. =it's going to be okay, brother= Castor continued to scream in agony.

"Where is-" Dumbledore didn't get to finish as a large shadow crashed through the window knocking him off balance.

"You shouldn't have done that," two male voices vibrated through it. The shadow spits into and lets the shadows disappear, leaving the twin Lestranges, Rodolphus, and Rabastan. Glaring down at Dumbledore with vivid red eyes. Their eyes held no pupils, their teeth looked sharper, and they looked like their skin was thicker. Dumbledore tried to stand only for Rodolphus to wave his hand, sending the older male flying.

"Rabastan calls them. This can't wait for tomorrow." Rodolphus knocked every spell Dumbledore used off as if it was a child's play. Rabastan took a deep breath before screeching in an old Dark elven language. The sirens around Hogwarts started to go off, waking anyone asleep. Shadows began to land on the grounds. Hogwarts herself didn't even fight them, she opened the portal. Dumbledore knew he was outmatched alone in a burst of fire, he fled back to his own quarters. No one was dumb enough to follow.

"Rabastan?" Castor asked, looking up weakly as his Glamour faded, leaving a tired naga in a lot of pain. Rabastan looked down, frowning. "Easy brother, you're safe."

James had run up the Gryffindor tower with Lucius, who both were panicked. James screeched, not seeing Harrison in his room.

"Where is my baby!? Harrison, where are you!" James cried out, fearing the worst. Harrison quickly slithered out from under the twin's bed and to the door to his mother.

=Mom! I'm here!= He called out, making James look down at the brown and green snake.

"Harrison? You….how long have you been able to do that?" James asked, picking his son upholding the snake close. = Are you hurt? baby boy?=

=I am okay. Pollux and Castor….the others….they protected me. It was their idea. If I didn't feel safe or if something happened, they wanted me to hide under their bed….They taught me some time ago while I was learning from Lily....= Harrison explained as he cuddled around his mother's arms. William and the other boys got up as the stun spells wore off.

Athena looked outside, seeing something moving across the school grounds at high speeds. At the same time, Lupin ran in out of breath. "Father's here. Rabastan sounded the alarm caused them to no longer wait."

James nodded, looking in Pollux's room as the men were hovering over the tired boys. "I expect nothing less from them. Family is everything. They just got word the twins were alive. Only for them to feel the twins in pain hours later. Every hiding spell Dumbledore had has been broken. We have our children. It's only natural our creature forms started re-linking with them. Suddenly there was a large glass shattering sound in Noah's room. James knew who, but still opened the door. The earth golem child stood near the door, looking straight at the adult female dark golem, neither seeming to make a sound nor move in any way. As if they were statues.

"Bellatrix, you could have asked me to open the window you didn't need to shortcut through it" a female behind her moved in through the window, noticing the small earth golem. "Bella, is that?" The blonde gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Narcissa, Bellatrix, kindly take this meeting out of Noah's room," James scolded lightly, tapping the boy's shoulder. He backed up, never losing eye contact with the black-haired female who walked always keeping a safe ten steps away from him. Unsure how wild her child had become or if he had ever gained any of her traits. She could see a few of hers in his eyes.

"….Noah…." By this time, Rodolphus had come out of the twin's room, having heard his son's name.

"Th-that's me. "Noah stuttered, his neck snapped to the side before straight back out. He was nervous he had never met them before, and here one night, his parent's attackers became his parents.

"Rodolphus….your neck snap" Bellatrix covered her mouth to hide her toothy grin, her eyes sparkled. She took a step to Noah, who drew his wand. She stopped looking him over.

"That wand isn't responding well to you. You and I both know it." Bella snapped; she wasn't gonna sit here and let him act tough. "Noah, I know you're scared...I am too, young one, tell you what." Bellatrix pulled her wand out, kicking it to him. "Here, use something your magic is more used to holding. That dankly old thing looks like it might break." She waited for him to pick it up. He tossed the other wand over his shoulder, looking hers over in awe. While he was distracted, Bella stepped another step closer. His head snapped up before he looked around.

"Can we….sit down?" Noah held onto her wand as she nodded, he sat in a single chair next to the couch. Bella sat at the same end as her husband sitting next to her.

"You have questions I bet," Rodolphus spoke up after two minutes of silence.

"Yes…., is that okay? Can we talk about it?" Noah watched between the two. Bellatrix's hard stares soften.

"Yes, my little flower." Bellatrix got relaxed next to her mate, who took the signal to become comfortable. Wrapping an arm around her, smiling to his son.

"Ask away." He nodded to Noah to start. "We have questions for you once you're satisfied. If you're up to it," Noah nodded to him, slowly relaxing.

"What happened," Noah asked; by this time, all the kids had gotten up, including the twins who slithered out. Resting next to Rabastan, who had sat by his brother.

"....It was when you were a baby," Bellatrix started her eyes to fade away as if she had left her own mind.

"We had gathered up in a hush-hush party to celebrate our families and peace. You were in my arms. Kreacher wouldn't leave our side and kept going on with something not being right. I ignored him. I just thought he was protective of you. Even as a grumpy as he was, he wasn't mean to you. He liked you. Still does, he's been looking for you…..Kreacher!" Bella called the old house-elf appeared.

"My lad-....young Master! "the house-elf glared at Noah, who looked at him puzzled. "Where have you been! Boy, you have given much grieve to your parents!" Kreacher scolded.

"Silence, Kreacher!" Bella glared at the house-elf bowed in apologies. The old house-elf stood by Noah's chair, unsure if he would be able to leave in fear the young Master would be gone again.

"Lily had set up a timer camera and joined her mate and daughter when it flashed there was a bigger flash behind it. I fell hitting my head when I got up, all I saw were flowers around me. I searched for you calling Kreacher, who brought you to me almost immediately. Relieved, you were okay, only grumpy and demanding for me. I took you and started looking for your father. When I found him, Dumbledore was standing over him, casting an Unforgivable. I raged, giving you to Kreacher. I charged out, getting him off your father. His brother makes an appearance as if he just woke up. We start to fight. I hear Kreacher scream and run. He looked like he was blinded by a spell he still had you. I tried to get to him. Anything to help him, I yelled, repeatedly making him use his hearing. You were almost to me when some rebel house-elves jumped him. He fought like hell. It's the only reason he's still here. His eyes never did heal right…..you were gone for six months when a letter came." she pauses, letting Noah look at Kreacher's eyes before continuing.

"I never meant them harm. The Longbottems was going to give you back to me. Frank had handed you to me. I had you, you smiled at me, you started laughing, and squirming for a hug, and when you saw your Daddy, your eyes got big, and you started to cry, reaching for him. I started singing your lullaby and handed you to your father. The grass around us was growing beautiful flowers as I did. You were so happy that we couldn't help but smile, seeing you laugh, yawn, and be the cute little baby I gave birth to. The whole thing was airtight, or so we thought. Frank picked everything. The time, place, day, even what we should wear, so that no one would notice us."

Bellatrix looked toward the fire in the fireplace. "They came in, from behind us. Rabastan turned around and drew his wand, yelling run. Rodolphus. Your father gave you back to me and started to push me toward Frank, telling him to get me, you, and Alice out of there. You started to cry the flowers and ground started to die around me, I knew you were scared. The spells started firing. Alice grabbed my free hand and pulled me. We ran; we kept running, not stopping. It was the first time in a long time that I was away from your father's side. We meant it when we said our vows. Death does us part, but even in death, we will run together and die together. So when he wanted me to run, instead of fight, I wanted to fight with him." she paused, looking to Noah. "Before I could get a word out, right before Alice grabbed my hand, your father looked me straight in the eyes, and told me I need to protect you, and that if he goes down, you were going to need me. I yelled, he better not die, as I ran. That was the scariest day of my life. Eventually, Dumbledore and his goons caught up, I handed you to Alice, making her run. When I lost, I was sent to Azkaban, I never learned if you died or if Alice was okay. I got ahold of Kreacher and told him to use any money Alice needs on you and that he was to help raise you. I never heard back as he was never able to come back to me." Bellatrix let a tear roll down her face. Noah moved to his mother's side wiping her cheek.

"As Mistress requested, Kreacher watched over Alice and tried to find his way to the young Master, but the Longbottoms mansion had blacklisted him. He knew where the young Master was but not how to tell Mistress. Kreacher found the Longbottom's in the hospital, leaving Master with an old hag. The moment Longbottom cut off the money, Kreacher told nurses that the two Longbottom was under Black Family protection and to put the bill to the bank. Mistress Narcissa signed the papers for Mistress Bellatrix." the elf explained.

"C-can we go home?" Noah had enough of being here, anywhere with his family it just felt so right to be done with this

.

"I'm afraid not. We can't just take you. The ministry will take you away unless we win the court battle in a few days. James was able to get us rushed through the system."

"One last question, did you miss me?" Noah whispered.

"Every day, my little Flower," she whispered back, pulling him into a hug with his father.

The few days were hell. It felt like the school was divided. Harrison tried to be in the shadows as Gryffindor seemed to turn their back to him other than his friends. Molly scolded her kids for making /fake/ parentage results. They were fearful of what she could do to them that they let her think she won.

"Now come we need to get to the hearing." Lucius grabbed Harrison's hand gently.

"Hearing?" Harry had forgotten the court date.

"Your custody hearing vs. Dumbledore."

"Oh, I forgot, I guess...."

"What's wrong, Harrison?"

".....The whole school turned on us overnight." Harrison frowned, following James' hand as Draco took Lucius. Everyone took their glamours off, except Harrison, who couldn't even if he tried.

"So we're naga's?"

"Yes, you won't be able until your birthday," James spoke sadly before making a portal to the ministry and leading them. The camera flashed as they neared the court. James didn't flinch, neither did Lucius and Draco, Harrison was having a hard time with all the flashing. James noticed this; he lifted his cloak covering Harrison from the cameras protecting him.

  
  


The court was led by a young witch that Harrison recognized.

"You're the lady from the zoo!" he didn't mean to burst out.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I am. I was sent to watch you while your family was out and about. My name is Lura Lucy, and I'm head of children's welfare here at the ministry." Lura smiled, not minding his outburst.

"Today, we are here with your peers as your witness. Dumbledore vs. James Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy fight for custody over one Harrison James Malfoy," she spoke.

"James Malfoy has shown us the memory of Harrison hatching and a parentage potion results. So there is no doubt Harrison is his missing son. Dumbledore, why do you want to keep custody of Harrison so badly?"

"The Malfoys seem to have corrupted James into their dark family. I merely want to save Harry from the cruel man he would have to call his father," Dumbledore looked old and worried about Harrison's health.

"I would never hurt my children," Lucius spoke calmly, raging on the inside.

"Yet you're a convicted Death Eater? Harry is a light wizard who will be abused!"

"Don't tell me about abuse!" Harrison hissed, remembering what had happened with Vernon.

"You know nothing." Harrison stood tall.

"Lucius Malfoy and James are not abusive." Lucy stated, "I have talked to both this morning alone."

"I know James is not, he's been Imperio. Lucius is the dangerous one. I am afraid that's what he wants us to think."

"That's what you think, that's what they want us to think. Back to the task at hand. Harrison, who do you want to be with?"

"My blood parents ma'am."

"So well mannered, Dumbledore, your side failed to prove anything. So, therefore, Harry James Potter, you are now Harrison James Malfoy." Lura called out.

James was so happy he picked Harrison up, holding him close. Lucius let a rare smile break through his mask.

"So who was next?" Harrison asked, curious of all his friends. They had all gathered up in a meeting room far from the press, as requested by the ministry.

"Noah is with Bellatrix. She picked him up twenty minutes ago. He needed help preparing to face his ex-grandmother" Athena looked up from talking to a woman and man, Harrison didn't know and Blaise, William, Remus.

"Harrison, this is my mother, Ruby Greyback, and her husband, Fenrir Greyback.." Athena introduced her to Harrison, held his hand out, which she gently took and shook it the same with her father.

"Hello, Harrison it's nice to see that you and Athena get along." She smiled when Harrison nodded.

Noah was scared mainly because he didn't know what to expect. As soon as they got to the

at the court door, they met up with Rodolphus and Rabastan.

"Hi, Dad," Noah whispered to Rodolphus, feelings safe hugging his father.

Rodolphus eyes flew open, looking to Bellatrix, unsure how to handle this. He didn't think that he would hear Noah call him that for a long time. Bellatrix looked just as shocked, but a smile crept to her face.

"Hi, son. Ready for this? "he turned holding, Noah's shoulder with his hand. When his son nodded, he nodded in return.

"Now I believe, we have an old lady to tell us to buzz off," Bellatrix whispered as they walked into the courtroom.

In the courtroom was an old lady, known as the head of the Longbottom family, glared at Bellatrix and her husband.

Lucy nodded respectfully to the Lestranges.

"The custody battle over Noah Rodolphus Ark Lestrange."

'His name is Neville Frank Longbottom, your honor" the old lady tried to correct her with a sneer that made Noah move closer to his mother.

"N-No, my name is Noah!" Neville was suddenly regretting snapping; he hid behind his father, scared of the old lady.

"I raised that boy. I fed him, clothed him, disciplined him, please; I'm an old lady, don't take the only thing I have left of my son away."

"Only thing left? You haven't even paid their hospital bill," Bellatrix hissed. "Your Honor, Alice, and Frank are under Black/Lestrange protection; we have been paying to keep them safe and get them the required treatments. Lady Longbottom hasn't visited her son in years. This cruel woman knew I was Noah's mother. She knew her son tried to give him back."

"And I also told Dumbledore about your secret rendezvous!" the whole room gasped in shock. Bellatrix's eyes widen at the woman's outburst.

"You! You're the reason; I lost Noah?!" Rodolphus picked his angry wife up before she could attack the older woman.

"Let me kill her! Let me kill this bitch! She's the reason I suffered! She's the reason Frank and Alice suffer now! I lost years with my son!" Noah watched his mother's reaction. 

"You don't care for me, Lady Longbottom, my mother does." he looked straight at her, not letting his fear get in his way.

"A murder caring for a child? I think not!" she sneered, spitting at the floor.

"We can't attack her, Bella, we want to be in our son's life, not back in Azkaban!" Rodolphus held the screaming and kicking woman off the ground until she finally stopped and was calm enough.

When he set her back down, he immediately grabbed her hand.

"Move an inch to her; I'll pick you back up, understood Bella?"

"Yes, Rodolphus," Bella was glaring holes into the old lady, as Lucy read over the health reports of Frank and Alice. Noah moved out from behind his father, now knowing the truth. He didn't see his uncle was watching him, as Noah's face turned from anger to rage. Noah kicked off to attack, Rabastan yanked the young boy up off his feet.

"Just like your mother has a foul temper, that takes over your logical reasoning when it hits a breaking point." he chuckled.

"She got them nearly killed! They were innocent people. This isn't right! She shouldn't be able to breathe anymore!" Noah yelled the court had mixed looks, Dumbledore's army screamed see is turning dark demanding he is taking from them.

"Silence." Lura Lucy looked up, from the papers, Noah had stopped talking, but was still

struggling to get free of his uncle's arms.

"Noah," Lura called out, making the boy stop and look at her.

"You are to go home with your birth family. Visit Frank and Alice whenever you want. However, this woman will be able to walk out of here alive, do I understand the young man?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, being put down.

The old lady screeched. "How could you give them custody!?"

"Because if I don't, you will be found dead somewhere, and I don't want to see that young man go to Azkaban!" that had shut the old hag up.

Noah led his family out before they let the lady Longbottom leave. Making sure the two families were far from each other. When they entered the room with the other kids and parents, Ruby stood up, taking her children.

"Good luck Ruby," Bellatrix hugged her.

"Thank you, Bella." she smiled, walking out.

"This is the custody battle over Athena Hermione Greyback and William Radolph Greyback."

Ruby told her story in front of Judge Lura and the Grangers, Molly, and Arthur, who hadn't talked or looked at Molly all day. With the parentage potion as proof that it was indeed her daughter and son.

"Please, from one mother to another. Allow me to have my daughter back" she tried to plead with Mrs. Granger. Molly scoffed.

"You don't deserve them!" she snarled. Mrs. Granger frowned before looking back at Ruby and smiling.

"Of course. I may not be able to have children, but I'm not too old to adopt again. You would be able to have your daughter in your life; she's so kind and loving that it can not be taught but by nature of birth." Athena hugged the Grangers thanking them. Fenrir, of course, shook Mr. Granger's hand thanking the man for being his daughter's protector.

"In the case of William Radolph Greyback, Greyback, would you like to have full or shared with Arthur?" ignoring all of Molly's rude comments.

"Full. However, the name Mr. Weasley godfather," Ruby nodded to his choice.

"Consider it done."

Arthur teared up, whispering, "Thank you! Thank you so much." After that was done, they moved out to the hallway.

"Promise you'll still write us her-Athena?" Mr. Granger asked, correcting himself.

"Of course!" Athena smiled glad this didn't turn ugly.

"Athena, if you ever want to visit them, do not hesitate to ask. I would be more than happy to take you to visit them or invite them to family events or vacations." Ruby smiled, glad to have custody of her daughter, but felt sorry that Mrs. Granger lost her rights.

"If you are willing to take in magically inclined children. I know a great orphanage that has a few kids that need a home."

"That would be perfect! We own a home that can handle three or four kids and planned to adopt more, but we didn't know where we could find children like Athena so that Athena wouldn't be alone growing up. We never did find a place." Mr. Granger shook Ruby's hand.

Theodore Jr stood up. "Ronnie, it's time," he called out, looking at the chess game between him and Goyle.

"Checkmate you lose," Goyle took out Ronnie's king, making Ronnie sighed.

"I will win one day!"

"I look forward to that day," Goyle laughed as Ronnie walked over to Theodore. He had heard stories from Theodore about their father and mother. He saw his mother yesterday but didn't dare to step up to her.

"What if they don't like me?" Ronnie asked once the door to their friends closed.

"What? That is impossible. They love you. I have been talking non stop about everything we did the last few days together, keeping them in the loop." Theodore smiled, leading his brother to a room where his parents were waiting. "Relax when you're ready I'll let you open the door" they sat there for a good five minutes, Ronnie stared at the door not knowing, Theodore Sr stood a few feet away from the doorway staring at it as well. Narcissa sat, watching the door. Emotions were high as Ronnie turned the knob, opening the door. The Large man viewed as a redhead peaked in opening the door more.

"Hello pup," Theo smiled as Ronnie walked in, slowly watching the older male stand like a statue. Narcissa joined her husband gasping. "Hi baby," she whispered.

Ronnie finally walked up to the older man grabbing his hand. He compares hand sizes.

"You're a patient person."

"I can be. But I am also a scared man." Theodore Sr chuckled.

"Scared?"

"That my youngest son won't be able to cope with being a Nott, and will reject his mother and me. I get it if you don't want to call me dad, all I ask is for a chance. Please," Theo had bent down to one knee, looking at his son's face.

Ronnie stood silently before tears started to flow, and he hugged the man in front of him.

"I was scared, you didn't want me!" he cried out as Theo hugged him back. His grip was tight, but not enough to hurt Ronnie.

"That's impossible!" Narcissa joined in the hug.

"Not want you? How could I not want my pups? You and Theodore are my world. I never stopped looking. Every second I got, I was looking for you. I dug up holes, and went through mountains, searched endless databases looking for you. I never gave up. I knew one day I would find you. I felt it in my gut. Ronnie, you are my baby boy. We're not going to lose you again. Please, if not full custody, let me fight for shared custody with Arthur."

"No, get full. Mr. Weasely will always be my dad. But I want to live with my blood and catch up for the time we missed."

"Okay. I'll do that Ronnie only cause you asked it of me." Theo hugged his son, pulling Theodore in as well after the reunion they headed in. Every living Weasley was in the room.

"RON," Ginevra yelled, hugging him.

"I'll try to please forgive me if I do something stupid."

"I will always forgive you." Ronnie stepped away, going to his family, choosing his side.

"So. you're just going to betray us like this?" Molly acted like she was hurt. "After I raised you as one of my own, you go and stab me in the back?!" she yelled. Ronnie flinched, backing up to Narcissa's side. Narcissa gave a look of a protective mother, putting Ronnie behind him protectively.

"You knew he was OURS?!" Narcissa hissed,

"I planned the attack! Under the orders of Dumbledore, I was to take him and leave" the room grew cold as Theodore senior started to snarl.

"You should never be able to have children!! Arthur deserves better than you!"

"Shut up, mutt you don't know what you're talking about." Molly hissed. The two bickered, throwing slang words at each other while Lura read all the information given to her. She didn't interrupt the fight going on, as long as it stayed on terms. Narcissa glared at Molly holding her mates arm to keep him from getting closer.

"Molly, will you shut up!" Arthur had enough; Molly was so enraged she backhand slapped him. She froze, she quickly acted as, sorry she lost her temper at him.

"Mr. Nott….may, I see the parent potion results?" Arthur looked to Theo, who nodded, handing a copy to him.

"I give up my custody completely. I only ask that Ronnie can hang out with the children he grew up with." Arthur wiped a tear away, seeing the proof.

"IF I take full custody, then you will be named as one of his godfathers." Theodore Sr patted the oldest male Weasley's shoulder. "You don't deserve to lose a chance to be in his life. I promise you will get invites just leave the witch" when Arthur nodded, they looked to Lura.

"You two seem to agree without my help." she ignored Molly's constant yelling in the background as she set up her final statement.

"In the name of Ronnie Sirius Nott. I grant full custody to Theodore Maximus Nott Senior and his wife. I also dub Arthur as his godfather."

Rodolphus was the first to stand up kissing his wife, he and his brother walked over to Fred and George.

"Last chance to stay a Weasley," Rodolphus felt bad for Arthur, who walked over to support the boys.

"Don't give them that, I certainly won't. Come on, Pollux; Castor, let's get you in your brother's custody, and names legally changed before Molly realizes she has lost complete control." Arthur smiled. "Once a Weasley, always a Weasley! Just cause your name changes, and you're not blood-related to me. You are my son's forever. All six of you are my children." Bill got up hugging and hugged Arthur, Charlie and Percy joined. The twins follow their lead, then Ronnie and Ginny join in.

Molly was not informed about the twins, so it made the transfer easy for Arthur and the Lestrange twins. Happening while she was getting something to drink.

"Should you need to hide lord Weasley, you're more than welcome in our house. Should you need anything, just let us know." Rodolphus shook Arthur's hand as the redhead thanked him.

Everyone was ushered in for the final custody battle. A set of guards moved Vernon and Petunia Dursley in, putting Dudley in the middle with Severus Snape and Remus Lupin on the opposite side. With Lily Lovegood not far from them.

"Severus Snape, you are the younger brother of Petunia Snape. Correct?"

"That is correct," Severus held a stone face.

"Why do you want custody of your Nephew?"

"My sister is a squib. But more so cruel women. If I didn't get custody, my other sister, Lily Lovegood, would do it. He is a bright young lad who needs a loving family. I do not feel like

Petunia will care for him."

"He is my son! I love him. I want my son to come home!"

"sh-sh" Dudley teared up trying to speak. He was shaking, Harrison jumped down running to him.

"It's okay to speak your mind, young man."

"I-I wanna go with my uncle, my father, and mother, Verbally abuse me! P-please don't make me go back to that. W-with Harrison gone, I fear it could become p-physical! My-my father hurt Harrison!" Lura looked Dudley thoroughly in the eyes.

"Severus Snape, you are now the father of this child along with your mates. Send in what you change his name. I'll add it later."

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley, you both are under arrest for Abuse along with multiple other things! Including Mr.Vernon has child rape charges on him." Harrison watches the be arrested.

"Mister Malfoy, please take them as part of the treaty for a peaceful court hearing as your side of the court lines managed themselves well enough." Lucius bowed before revealing his naga form, making a portal he dragged them through to a dungeon.

"Molly," Arthur called out, as the woman walked up, with her was Dolores Umbridge. The court had put them all in a room for the remaining issues.

"I want a divorce. I want you out of my kid's lives. You worship a monster. I have seen you throw some kind of potion in the sweets you send Ginny. My poor baby girl needs me to protect her, and I never thought I would have to protect her from someone claiming to be her mother," he hissed as he stood up. From the table,

"Sit your ass back down, Arthur. You're nothing without me," she glared, scoffing at his bravery.

"My mate and I created your family," he paled, hearing this.

"Your mate? Who would be trapped with you by fate." Arthur looked sick this whole time she had been lying to him about everything.

"Someone you wouldn't understand, but I do" Molly turned to Dolores Umbridge, who was smirking. 

Harrison gagged glad he didn't have to do her class yet.

Arthur's jaw dropped, but at the same time, it made sense for him.

"He wants a 'divorce'" Molly smirked mockingly, Umbridge laughed.

Arthur sat down, looking at the other parents around him.

"That's the weirdest pairing; I have seen nature create," Bellatrix stated, wanting to understand what she saw but also not.

"Let's just get this over," Arthur growled, any remorse or sadness that his marriage went up in flames turned to ash.

Lura was watching them from her spot. "We still have a few children to do. Let's do them, then I have the final say of what happens here."

"Oh shut up, your job was over the moment you took my sons away and ruined this family I had," Molly hissed at Lura.

"If I Shut up, as you want me to." Lura waved to all the angry dark wizards and witches in the room.

"You're as good as dead," she smiled. "So I would not tell me to shut up. Trust me, I can turn a blind eye." Molly paled, shutting up herself.

"In the custody of Charlie Arthur Weasley, Percy Archer Weasley, and Ginevra Holly Angel

Weasley, do you wish full mother custody of them?"

"Excuse you!? Who??" Molly hissed out, glaring at Lura, who looked done with Molly's stunts. Everyone turned at the sound of heels clicking sharply. Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the shadows and stood between Molly and Arthur.

"I would appreciate full custody over my children, especially my daughter. Hopefully, I can undo what has been done to her." Minerva never took her eyes off Molly.

"Consider it done. All the children will be taking potions. Some stronger than others to rid of anything that could hurt heritages or was left behind."

William was the bravest, drinking his before the others. He dropped the bottle gasping in pain, as his once red hair turned pitch black, his eyes turned a beautiful silver, as his shoulders and chest widened thanks to the genes slightly. He looked up at the golden-brown eyes of his father. Then to his mother's red eyes. Both were happy before he helped Athena drink a lighter version. Her eyes turned red, and her hair darkened being wavier.

Charlie looked to his younger siblings, who looked scared. "Cheers siblings to being Weasley's and to our blood mother," Percy gently clinked his bottle with his. Ginny moved to be in front of Charlie, clicking the potion careful not to mix them. Ronnie joined in with them chuckling.

"Thank you, Charlie," she smiled.

"Of course now to help you drink this. Let's make it a game. First to down theirs wins, last is a rotten dragon egg. Three. Two. One. Drink!" Charlie made it easier for his younger siblings, the game made drinking the potions less scary. Charlie and Percy manage to hand the empty bottles to Ginny before they start to molt. Percy gained a more brownish red to his hair that was less curly than before. It was not short, but it didn't go past his ears. Charlie's spiky hair had browns in with red, but the majority was still red. His eyes went from blue to hazel like McGonagall. Ginevra watched her brothers, her skin changed to be like her blood mother's tone, but her hair was still red, and her eyes went from a soft brown to a vivid blue. Ronnies red-shifted to a cherry blonde as his eyes matched his mother's light blue-grey.

"..... it's quiet…."

"What do you mean, Ginevra?" Charlie looked to his sister.

"There are no voices in my head." Ginny smiled, handing the potion bottles back to the man. "I can think! My head isn't full of commands!" She twirled around happily, hugging her brothers, before running to her mother, hugging Minerva tightly.

Molly was red in her face, as she and Dolorous left. "You haven't heard the last of me, Weasley's!" Molly yelled as she went.

"Oh, yes, they have." Minerva hissed as she held her youngest to her. Once all the potions were drunk, they all got ready.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts," Minerva called out. Marvolo nodded, leading the large group back.

"Are we a Magi clan now?" Draco asked, looking at all the different people.

"An unofficial one at best Draco," Lucius replied, looking around warily. "It's getting late kids to need to eat and go to bed." Lucius hugged Harrison. "See you in the morning, son." Harrison hugged him back, whispering night as he yawned. James picked Harrison up, leading the respected Gryffindor's back to their room, making food for anyone hungry.

"Goodnight, children," James smiled, going down to his room.

  
  


"Now to get them through their years here. Then home safe and sound," James whispered to his mate, Lucius couldn't agree more.

  
  


XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

The woman sighed, taking another easy piece with her White Bishop taking his Black rook h7. He moves his Black Bishop to e6.

  
  



	12. JAGoWC CH: 12 There are bigger snakes than you

**JAGoWC CH: 12 There are bigger snakes than you.**

"The Ministry of Magic is looking into one Albus Dumbledore. Though he denies ever attacking the Malfoys, he did mention a quiet raid that ended up with Harrison James Malfoy in his arms. Not wanting to start anything, he gave him what was to his knowledge. Harrison's mother's family, thinking they would give him back to his mother. James Malfoy tore through that statement with his saying, 'Lucius and I were very open after our inheritances even though we were still unsure about each other. By halfway through our seventh year, we were kissing and holding hands. I never kissed Lily in that light!' We have yet to hear another statement from the guilty party, though to make sure things are behind them, Fudge forced all of them to work at or stay at Hogwarts." James read out loud. "Cause he has nothing left to say. That's why!" James sighed as a hand started rubbing his head.

"Relax," Lucius ordered softly, gently scrubbing his nails over James's scalp. James, of course, melted into the hand on his head.

Harry walked down the hall alone. He saw Fenrir nearby as Dumbledore stopped him.

"Harry, my boy, do you have a minute" Dumbledore stopped Harrison in the hallway.

"Yes, professor?" Harrison bit back his spite as he listened. Fenrir moved closer, ready to attack if the boy couldn't getaway.

"I have noticed you seem to be failing Molly's class and wondered if you needed help with the class. I only want the best for you", the old man smiled.

"Professor, no disrespect but you and Miss Molly. You have been jerks, ever since you were exposed. Now, if you don't mind, I'm late to meet up with my brother for breakfast. "Harrison was seething as he moved quickly around Dumbledore went to grab him and was blocked by the Werewolf.

"I don't think so /sir/." As he neared the mess hall, he saw Molly was standing there waiting.

=Oh great= he hissed but took a deep breath. "Hello professor, are you waiting for someone?" he asked, smiling, knowing if he didn't greet her, she would have stopped him.

"My daughter Ginny is missing. She was to meet me here." Molly looked worried, but Harrison could tell the women didn't mean it. He had seen her actual color for what it was.

"Sorry to hear that. Honestly, if I remember, correctly Ginerva isn't your child. Does not want anything outside the classroom to do with you."

"You two were to be married. When you got old enough, that money was to be mine. Did you know that? Seven children were a lot. I needed you to marry Ginny" Molly turned red with anger. "Mark my words Potter. I will be rich, and you will die for your inconveniences!"

"I will bring the popcorn. Because the moment you try to touch me," Harrison's eyes darkened as he stepped closer to the woman. "My mother will rip you apart. He is known to show no mercy from the stories I have heard. You should ask him about the last Professor. They still haven't found him. I noticed, without your potions, she rather spends time with Dudley then me." For some reason, Harrison loved the fear that filled her eyes.

"He is your weakest link," she scoffs, pointing her nose up to act as if he didn't just scare her.

"He is not!" Harrison stormed past her to Gryffindor table, looking for Dudley, who wasn't there. He frowned, 'where are you, Dudley?' he thought.

"Has anyone seen Dudley?" he asked everyone shook their head no. He sighed, knowing Dudley wouldn't miss classes. The school day went by slow, and the gang only became more worried when he got to potions, not seeing Dudley yet again. "Professor?" Harrison called out as soon as the class dismissed. Severus lifted his head to see who had called to him.

"Ah, Harrison. Just the boy to ask. Where is Dudley? He went to bed after chatting about how his summer was. I haven't seen him today," Harrison's heart dropped.

"I was hoping you knew. Dudley missed every class along with Ginny" Harrison only hoped they were together.

"Go to your next class. I will have Remus search. Don't worry, Harrison, he's on the castle grounds I can feel him. I just can't pinpoint him."

By dinner, there wasn't any news. Even Remus began to panic. Severus looked like he was about to lose it.

When he came to dinner, his eyes were a solid dark green. "DUMBLEDORE," he hissed, making every child freeze. No one had ever heard him raise his voice so loud before. "Where is my son." before the older wizard could even speak. Remus's howl can be heard from afar off. Severus swirled around, blasting the mess hall doors open, secretly apologizing to Hogwarts as the giant wolf ran in on his back was Severus's worst nightmare.

Dudley was frozen as if petrified. Severus turned to the old wizard who looked worried but had a sparkle in his eyes.

"Remus get that boy to my wing!" Pomfrey waddled quickly down the way leading the wolf, and a pissed Severus to the hospital wing.

"What just happened?" Pollux whispered. Castor started to breathe had slowed down as if he remembered something looking to Percy.

"Where the hell is Ginevra!" Percy hissed before getting up, going to the side where Charlie sat closest to their mother and father. "Have any of you seen our sister!?" Charlie, who hadn't known about his sister missing, dropped his cup charging out into the night Percy hot on his trail.

Arthur looked in horror at Lucius, who was looking back, worried. Before he jumped over the table, no one had ever seen the rounded man move as if his feet were on fire. Minerva transformed into a large Great Grey owl, taking to the air. The night was filled with everyone close to Ginevra, out looking for her. Until Dumbledore demanded they go to bed and promised that a full search would happen the next day.

The next morning Lucius was walking quickly through the hall to a room that had been changed to an office for non-other than Arthur Weasley; with a small knock, he waited.

"Enter," Arthur sniffed, rubbing the tears from his face as Lucius walked in.

"Come to say you were right about Molly? Or that I'm a horrible father", Arthur frowned, the battle for custody was still fresh on his mind, a bottle of fire-whiskey in his hand. The search was fruitless, the ministry was notified, and a Lost sign with her name was printed. Little did they know Umbridge deleted the request deleting the fliers before they could be sent out.

"..No." Lucius opened the window, pouring the bottle of fire-whiskey out.

"I was drinking that," Arthur growled out, annoyed he was interrupted.

"This isn't you," Lucius slapped him. "Wake the fuck up, Arthur! So what if I warned you about her. So what if I was right about her! You are here now, right!? I was wrong about your death! You're sitting here mourning the life you thought was perfect. Your mate is waiting for you! You're falling back on teaching! You were so happy to come back and teach!" he hissed, shaking the man in front of him. "Your daughter is missing! She needs you sober and looking damn it!"

"Why do you have to be so mean, Lucius." Arthur laid his head on his desk.

"Because I'm the mean big cousin." He spat, sitting in a chair across from him, looking at the walls, before turning and looking at the depressed man.

"That and I hate seeing you drown yourself when you hit rock bottom. No one is perfect, Arthur. We have been opposites all our life. Arthur, I don't want you to die of poisons. I want you to marry your mate and be trapped in time with me. Become a happy old man, proud of his children." Lucius flicked his hair out of his face, and it had landed there when he was yelling. "I have alerted every death-eater I could talk about her. It is getting across the world."

"She had known her mate the whole time," Arthur whispered.

"And you know yours, but you feared for her life, so you went with Molly." Lucius set the glass down, summoning a glass of water, before pushing it to Arthur.

"Sober up, and I don't want your son's or your daughter seeing you like this. She is scared and scared her life could end any day, curses and potions were trapping her in a horrible state. When she's finally able to get rid of Molly's doing truly, are you going to be an alcoholic father like me? Or you going to be the damn Gryffindor raccoon, I remember watching over everyone despite houses. She will need you when we find her; she will need to feel your love." Lucius watched him drink the water.

"I'll sober up…you always had perfect timing to bounce in and slap me straight".

"That's what cousins do, we watch out for our siblings first, and seeing as I have no brothers to chase around, I chased you since your sisters seem to have failed you."

"This is sappy as hell."

"The door is shut. I don't have a title, in here just two cousins and tough love," Lucius gave a soft smile as Arthur chuckled.

"Cheers to tough love?" Arthur summoned another glass of water, with a soft clink, they drank some.

"The Manors destroyed anyway. Someone burned it down, looking for a way to hurt me…" Lucius sighed heavily.

"Here's my tough love. It was a bloody building. My home is probably gone too" Arthur looked out the window.

"Mirro," Lucius called watching as a house-elf appeared.

"Yes, master?"

"Go to the burrow if it's still standing, Arthur's stuff, leave Molly's stuff there," Lucius nodded to the elf.

"Where shall I take it, master?"

"Bring it here... Have anything saved from the Malfoy homes be taken

down and put in my vault, till I decide what I am going to do."

"Lucius, what are you doing?" Arthur didn't make a move to stop him.

"Supporting a man who has had too many reality checks at once." He and Lucius just sat there, talking for hours about anything, including the achievements of their lives. "Come, everyone needs a distraction right now. The teachers are doing a Quidditch match" before Arthur could say no. Lucius forced him to go outside, where the other teachers set up teams to play a game of Quidditch.

  
  
  


"Arthur's on my team," Lucius stated once he had won the toss to be team captain.

"What no way, Arthur's on my team!" James growled.

"Boys, please, I'm going to choose, if you can't be calm" Minerva agreed to referee, it was the only thing she could do. At the same time, she waited for news from the ministry and the forest creatures who were searching the grounds around the castle for the little girl.

"Sorry, Minerva," they mumble. The two started fighting over Arthur and Lily quietly.

"Oh for heaven's sake Tom, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius, Xenophilius, Fenrir, Greg, and then James, Bella, Theo, Lily, Ruby. Crabbe Sr, and Arthur!"

"No trade Fenrir for Bella!" Rodolphus said far too quickly.

"I am not even offended by that," Fenrir laughed. "Let Bella be on their team! It would make this for a fun game for the kids!" It was a Saturday, so no one was in classes; instead, the majority were here to watch the teachers as Bella and Ruby joined Marvolo's team.

  
  


Tom and James played seekers for their teams. The Lestrange twins vs. Bella and Theo were the beaters, Lucius and Lily were keepers. Xenophilius, Fenrir, Greg were Lucius's team chasers. Ruby, Vince, Arthur are placed as the other team chasers.

Everyone was laughing and having fun, Cheering on their favorite teachers. Harrison paused, his cheering feeling uneasy. He looked around to see Dumbledore was chanting something. Looking back up, he notices James's broom start to act up as he did.

"Oh, no! Athena help! My mom is in danger!" Harrison pointed out what was happening. Draco quickly started casting counteractive spells. Athena and Ronnie moved quickly over to where Dumbledore was sitting in the press box. Kids screamed in fear as James slipped and was holding on with one hand.

"MOTHER" Draco and Harrison cried out both now reciting counter charms trying to help get James back on his broom.

"James! Let go! I'm right below you!" Lucius floated under him. "I'll catch you, and I promise…..just like I did in school, remember?"

James smiled, looking at Lucius, but then to the ground, which was a long drop. He gripped the broom harder, closing his eyes.

"I can't. I saw the ground!"

"James, let go of that bloody broom! Before I hex you to let go." Bellatrix hissed worriedly. "You're going to get hurt. If it keeps swinging you around like that!"

As if on cue, the broom shot up, taking James with it.

"JAMES!" Lucius shot up the others following after him.

"Albus, your robe is on fire!" screeched Madam Pince, Albus quickly stomped it out. As he did, James got control of his broom.

James quickly snatched the snitch when it flew up toward them. He promptly landed, no longer wanting to be in the air. Lucius was the second to land, moving quickly to James.

"Damn it, James! You're going to give me a heart attack; you should have jumped to me as I told you to", Lucius hissed.

"Lucius, I saw the ground. I know you would have caught me. But you know how I get."

"You could have gotten hurt!"

"Can we not do this in public?" James hissed Lucius looked into the crowd of students, looking at them worried, as the teams landed.

"Right." Lucius stormed back to the castle, James started back slower, giving his mate time to calm down.

"It was Albus, and he was chanting words!" Harrison had caught up to his mother, Draco was right behind him.

James sighed, "Did you see him chanting words, Harrison?"

"Yes, mother. I sent Athena to distract him."

"Okay….. we'll just have to watch our backs" James kissed Harrison's head then Draco's. "Go back to your rooms. I need to calm down your father."

James walked to what was now the teacher's dorm. It was like the student dorms only more significant and had a library, and Doors to personal offices. The handle would glow if they were in that office. James looked to Lucius's office, seeing the handle was shining, and the door wasn't completely shut.

"Lucius," James whispered, letting his glamour drop slithering into the office.

"You could have been hurt," Lucius hissed lightly; he had dropped his glamour when he got back to the teacher's dorm. Lucius was curled up in the center of the office. Everything was destroyed except for pictures. The room looked like a large dog was chasing a cat in the place and knocked everything over.

James slithered up to his mate, kissing him. "I'm sorry. Lucius"

"Do you remember when we were sixteen. Your first time as a Naga, you were stuck in that form." James hugged the other, just listening. "We were avoiding each other, but then you climbed a tree. You got stuck and were high enough that if you tried just dropping, it would hurt. I told you to jump to me." Lucius wrapped his arms around James. "Five hours of bickering and me repeatedly telling you to jump to me. Then finally, as the sun was about the set you…"

  
  


[[[[[[James and Lucius at sixteen before sunset]]]]]

  
  


A young James was trapped in a tree, and he looked out at the lake nearby. "Lucius…."

"Yes, Potter?"

"If I jump, can you promise me something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Catch me. Then never let me go. Take me far away from my nightmares. Please?"

"James Fleamont Potter. I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, promise on all my future titles and names. I promise you, I will catch you, I will never let you go, And once we are done with school, we will pack up. Us and our friends and run. Run as far away as we need to, for you to feel safe." With that promise, young James leaned forward, closing his eyes, he let himself drop to the Young Lucius. Lucius caught him not even grunting on impact, and holding the naga up from hitting the ground.

"You caught me…"

"I promised you I would, and I meant it...every word." Lucius kissed James softly before enjoying the sunset under the tree together.

[[[[[[END OF MEMORY]]]]]

"You always kept that promise. If I wanted to run, you would run. You picked our family up and moved us repeatedly while I was carrying the boys because I was so scared." James spoke into Lucius's chest, so he came out muffled. "You dealt with Marvolo's bitchy mood about moving so much, you kept everything in order, and dealt with the drama." James started to cry. "You are my rock and my lifeboat Lucius." Lucius pulled James's chin upwards, kissing him gently.

"I'm not mad anymore. Hush love, let us go to bed. We're both drained." Lucius led his mate by the hand to the bed. He paused. "James?"

"Yes, mate?"

"You are my light in the dark. You are the mother to my children. You are the one my world revolves around. I can not and will not lose you. Not again. Never again", Lucius turned to him, kissing James's hand. Before pulling him into their round bed that sinks in the middle, as a bird's nest only made of pillows and blankets that James chose himself. They drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A few months passed with no new attacks on anyone's life, until one night. "Harrison, did you hear?!" a boy Harry remembered as Dean ran up to him.

"Hear what?"

"Seamus Finnigan was attacked, he's been paralyzed by something. No one knows what's going on."

=maaaaster= Harry's hair stood up on his neck as he felt himself in immediate danger.

"Harrison? Haaaarrriiisssooon?" Dean waved his hand in front of the boy's face trying to snap him back into reality.

"Dean….run" He grabbed Dean's hand as he saw the head of a giant snake coming around a corner. He had not seen its eyes, nor did he want to. Dean didn't look back, only ran, as they ran up to Gryffindor tower back to their dorm.

"Are you guys, okay?" Athena asked, looking at them as if they lost it.

"Big snake…..in Hogwarts", Harrison panted out.

=Belladonna! Go back to bed, sister, it's not safe there's no food up here!= someone was speaking to the beast, but Harrison couldn't place this voice.

  
  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Marvolo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happens? You said she was in a peaceful sleep! How could she get out?"

"James, something woke her up! She has been calling for me, but my room was locked up for some reason. I'm going to check on her as soon as it is clear….you know Belladonna is gentle; she doesn't judge others off the book. I'm slightly worried about the sake of her and the children of this school." Tom sighed, leaning on a desk as James patted his head.

"We have to find out who opens the chamber and let her out, and then we must put her back in a dreamless sleep quickly or risk getting her killed," James sighed.

The next day was a day off, and Athena went missing. The gang had started to worry at lunch. By dinner, the group expected to see her body like Dudley's; however, no one found it yet. In the morning, Harrison couldn't find Ronnie and started to panic at breakfast.

"Harrison, come quick!" Pollux grabbed Harrison's hand, taking him to the hospital wing. He looked at the two new bodies.

"....Athena. Ronnie." Harrison moved out as Narcissa, who had been told came running into Ronnie's side, Her husband and brother behind her. Harrison walked over to Athena, noticing a mirror in Ronnie's hand.

"Harrison," Noah called out, leading him away as more parents came in worried about their children. "I found this in Athena's hand "Noah handed him the note, they grabbed Theodore and fled to regroup with the rest of the group.

"Whatever can paralyze isn't something they would just go after. Athena had to know what she was doing or trying to do but failed, and Ronnie would be there to help her should she need it."

"This should tell us something, but not here," Harrison led them after showing the paper in his hand.

"How do you know it will help?" Draco questioned, as they walked to an abandoned study room off of the library.

"Because Athena had it in her hand when I noticed it," Noah sat down as Harrison opened up the paper.

"If we do this, we have to be very careful. It is like stepping on eggshells around a sleeping dragon." Blaise started erasing what was on a chalkboard.

"We can't exactly run around asking our family. Without them getting in our business if we do." Pollux looked to his twin for ideas.

"What does the note say, Harrison?" Draco turned from Blaise to his brother.

"There is a basilisk in the school," Harrison frowned.

"....Pollux. Castor. You distracted everyone and kept them off our tails. The rest find this hiding spot." Nothing goes as planned the next morning Draco was in distress as his two right-hand boys Vincent and Goyle were gone nowhere to be seen. Pollux and Castor had done all out on pranks that day nearly getting him. That night at dinner, a scream caused everyone to look in the hallway.

The two boys petrified bodies were lying under a torch place that held a dead cat. "Mrs. Norris!" Filch screamed, having found his beloved cat like this. Harrison pitied the man.

"Harrison the wall," Draco whispered. Harrison looked up and in what he assumed to be the cat's blood.

{the Chamber has been opened} Harrison wondered what Chamber. As they went to bed, Pollux and Castor set up distractions everywhere. Harrison was tired looking for any possible spot a giant snake could hide. He had been searching everywhere, no book he could get his hands on seemed to be telling him anything.

"Are you sure she is asleep this time?" Harrison moved closer to the whispered in a classroom ahead of him.

"Yes, Bella, the Chamber of secrets is closed. It's Friday try to relax you and Noah are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow right?" He remembered Marvo's voice, the Professor, then the other to be Bellatrix, Noah's mother, but what were they talking about right now? Harrison got as close to the door as he could.

"SHHH, that's not something to say out loud, my lord," She hissed, warning him.

"You asked a question, Bella, I was merely answering," Marvolo chuckled at his friend's paranoid look.

Harrison took this moment to slip away, going straight to his brother.

"Look up the chamber of secrets, it's a clue I got earlier today," He told Draco, who only nodded.

Later that week, the boys all met up.

"Basilisks are large snakes that can kill with their poison, but also with their eyes….. The only reason they are in the state is therein, Are they not looking directly into the beast's eyes of the beast" Theodore sat down.

"Harrison suggested I look up Chamber of secrets. The Chamber of Secrets is a Getaway place for the founder Salazar Slytherin Founder of Slytherin. I also, when digging in the restricted section, found out he and Godric were mates. Godric was a naga as well as Salazar."

Draco let that sink in before continuing.

"Where the chamber is, I have no clue we can't really run around speaking in snake with family here to hear us," Draco sighed.

"You can't Draco, but I can have a feeling, I can get away with it just 'slipping out'" Harrison grinned. Noah shook his head no.

"That would get us caught!" He interjected, making Harrison pout.

"So we have to find it in silence," Blaise sighed as Draco and Theodore nodded.

Harrison was checking the girl's bathrooms, and this one had rumored to be haunted by Moaning Myrtle.

"Hello? Is there a reason a boy is in my bathroom?"

"….." Harrison stuttered to come up with an excuse

"If you think I'm that dumb, you're the true fool here. How about the truth?" She cooed sickly to him.

"I'm looking for the Chamber Of Secrets. The thing is I am doing it behind several people's backs," Harrison confessed.

"Ah, much better! You came to the right place. A strange girl and the headmaster keep opening it right there" She pointed to the sinks. Upon better inspection, Harrison found only one with a snake on the side of the faucets.

"Thank you," He said as he rushed off with this new information. Later that night, he called everyone to the bathroom.

"Guys, we need a good reason to be in here" Noah was nervous having tricked his mother into thinking he was asleep, his father was patrolling tonight.

"Dumbledore and a mystery girl have been coming here" Harrison looked to Draco as they heard footsteps quickly hiding.

"Set it to go after Lucius Malfoy" Harrison peaked to see Dumbledore hand a book to someone before leaving. The group looked full eye as they noticed who the mystery girl was.

Ginerva stood silently before whispering =open= to the Chamber. Harrison was in shock about why Ginerva would turn on her own friends and her crush. She seems to look behind her for a second. That's when Harrison saw it, and her eyes were dull and lifeless. She was under Dumbledore control.

As soon as she was down the stairs, they all quickly followed. Once in the Chamber itself, Harry spoke.

"Ginerva! GIVE UP NOW", He yelled as Ginerva whipped around.

"…..Harrison, I know that black book…." Draco whispered.

"Change in the plans! Get the book away from Ginerva!" Draco started pulling his wand out. Plans never go as they want them to. Ginevra released the basilisk.

"HIDE," Harrison yelled, trying to run, avoiding the snake strikes not so gracefully. The gang split up, going down different tunnels. Belladonna didn't know which to hunt first. Dean moved closer to Ginny, holding his wand to her back. "send it after Potter first." he hissed.

=Potter= the snake without looking back, moved into the right tunnel next to her. Being old, she didn't really have any eyesight anymore. So she relied on her other senses tracking Harrison to where he was. Harry held his breath, closing his eyes as he tried to stay still. Pollux and Castor, who spotted the snake, threw rocks down the tunnel before running, making sure to splash in the water, causing the snake to give chase.

=follow!= Draco hissed as he ran past the snake and became confused following him. The cat and mouse game went on for what seemed like hours, only shooting stuns and jinxes at the creature. 

"WE can't kill her! Make sure you only use stuns. She is important to a family member!" Draco yelled before running right into Marvolo, who didn't look pleased.

=BACK GO TO BED BELLA= Marvolo hissed, he scared the snake and quickly moved to follow orders.

Marvolo snatched the book out of Ginevra's hands, and the girl fell to her knees, crying. He glared at Dean as Arthur quickly grabbed his daughter, putting her behind him.

"I didn't want to do it! I didn't want to be here. I wanted a night under the stars. that's all I did was sleep under the stars!" she cried out the last memory she had. "It's all right, Ginevra...I know," Marvolo spoke gently to ease the child. "Arthur gets her up to the hospital wing," Arthur nodded, taking Ginevra out.

"That's impossible only the heir of Slytherin could stop her!" Dean pointed his wand at Marvolo, looking scared out of his mind.

"The last heir is Tom Riddle!" His eyes widened; when Marvolo was close, his glamour dropped to show his features. Light dusted brown hair turned dark chocolate. The short male turned tall. Harrison felt his heart skip a beat seeing Marvolo.

"So, you are smarter than you let on?" Tom spoke coldly

"You endangered everyone if I could, I would snap your wand and send you home as a failure." He hissed, turning on heels.

"Oh, boys, why not stay? I believe a few furious parents are dying to talk to you." Tom glared at them.

XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

Her White bishop takes his black knight at g8 his Black Bishop takes her White bishop at g8 smirking as she realized he baited her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Hey guys if you read the originals I suggest rereading I am going through and fixing loopholes or things I mess up. Mainly while trying to make a time chart I didn't have originally (I was not organized and didn't think about this.) Now there's a time chart in my doc so yeah. things are changing. thank you for reading.-Vod
> 
> As of 07/07/2020 don't think ill ever be satisfied. might give up eventually but this fanfic has been through with me in high school and everything and if you have something you have worked hard on and molded as long as this or short and still go fix it. I think you get it. its like practice makes perfect. -VoD


	13. JAGoWC CH: 13. end of year two

**JAGoWC CH: 13. end of year two.**

  
  


Harrison whimpered, turning to run for it, slamming into a familiar chest looking up to see James glaring down at him.

"H-hi m-mom…." Harrison tried to look small and cute.

"Harrison," he snipped. "Don't try to backup Draco. You will only anger me more." He hissed coldly, looking to his other son who whimpered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Lucius's Space

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX:

"I trusted you both not to be stupid! Where do we find you IN THE CHAMBER FIGHTING A BASILISK!" James roared

"Out of all the irresponsible things you two can do," Lucius looked down at the two not happy.

"You are grounded; both are not allowed to Hogsmeade," James hissed, clinging to his sons.

"I nearly had a heart attack boys" James hiccuped both Harry and Draco felt worse than ever seeing their mother cry.

"James, let us get them to bed," Lucius picked up Draco, who knew better than to fight. Harry held tightly to James feeling horrible. Instead of taking them to their rooms, James and Lucius took them to their nest, laying the boys between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo's Rooms:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo glared down at Theodore, who was trying his best not to cry, as his mother, of course, was scolding him for the foolish behavior.

"We could have lost you!. Your brother is down. You promised me you wouldn't do anything dumb," his mother scolded.

"This one of the most arrogant things you have other done," his father snapped, snarling and baring teeth like a wild creature. Theodore shrunk away a bit. 

"I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking!? I want to know I honestly do why the bloody hell did you think that would work? What was your plan?" his mother asked this time in less of a harsh tone. Theodore looked to the floor. 

"There wasn't a plan when we followed Ginny down. We saw the Diary, but before we could get it, she let it out." 

"Foolish! Reckless! And downright disrespectful to your mother and me." Theo hissed, "Go off to bed with you and be lucky. Your mother got to me first to calm me down before I got my hands on you. Next time I will tan that butt of yours with no remorse" He threatened, of course, Theodore fled to the Slytherin dorms shaking. He was grateful to get out of it without physical punishment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hogwarts halls:

XXXXXXXXX

Rodolphus and Rabastan were hot on to their brother's heels who were running in fear. "We should have known you two had picked up on pranks being a distraction for them."

^go left we'll cut them off^ Rodolphus told Rabastan who nodded moving quickly.

Pollux stopped seeing Rabastan, as he and Castor turned around Rodolphus had them blocked.

"What's wrong little ones, we just wanna /talk/" Rodolphus called out, his voice sent shivers down Pollux and Castors back.

"You gave us quite the scare today," Rabastan called out, causing Castor to turn back around before either of the younger twins could move. They were stunned by their older brothers, moved quickly, grabbing them as the spell wore off.

  
  


"What were you two thinking!!" Rodolphus glared at them.

"We're sorry! We just wanted to help!" Castor attempted to plead.

"We wouldn't want them to be on their own!" Pollux finished.

"A basilisk Pollux! Caster! We all just got back together, and you are doing shit like this!" Rabastan scolded clearly, not happy.

The twins let their older brothers scold them, but when Caster started to tear up, all yelling stop. The older brothers held the younger twins closer.

"Don't do it again." Rodolphus frowned.

"No promises we are a duo if one goes the other follows," Pollux mumbles.

"We'll try to be careful, though," Castor smiled up to Rodolphus in hopes it would work.

"Let us in on things they don't leave us in the shadows…" Rabastan mumbled.

"You should have come and got us the moment they started looking for trouble. I can understand pranks fine, but chasing after things that could kill you!?" Rodolphus hissed out he noticed them both flinch to his raised voice he and Rabastan let go of them.

"Get back to your dorm. Training starts tomorrow".

"Training?" Pollux and Castor asked in unison

"Lestranges are trained as soon as they can walk to move quick, attack fast, and be silent. You two have a lot to learn, I was going to wait till you were more accustomed to us, but now I see I have no time. If you're going to continue to be reckless, I'm going to train you to be in a more calm state of mind. Consider your weekends taken for the rest of the year, and I suggest practicing when you're not Training," Rodolphus stormed off, having a son to deal with now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lestrange Living space:

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah thought his mother was going to hit him, but all she did was yell and cling tightly to him being highly dramatic like normal.

"You could have died! You could have been bitten! Belladonna is old and doesn't know you! What were you thinking! Why didn't you come to get me!?" she frowned, hearing the door to her and her husband's room slam.

"Noah." called out a rough voice, Noah quickly moved to see his father.

"Yes, father" Noah looked to his feet, unable to keep eye contact.

Rodolphus stormed up to his son but stopped from hitting him. He grabbed the boy's shirt, roughly lifting him off his feet, glaring at the boy.

"You pull another stunt like this and lie to me again. You'll be sent to Durmstrang Institute." he set the boy down as soon as he nodded understanding. Rodolphus hugged his son tightly.

"You're okay, right? Nothing's missing?"

"Of course." Noah hugged back and started to cry at how scared he was. "I'm so sorry dad, mom I am so sorry."

"You're forgiven" Bellatrix joined the hug smiling.

"But you will be joining your uncles in training to go to bed" Rodolphus ignored Bella sigh as Noah left.

"Don't overdo him, please?" Bella pleaded

"I'll do what I see fit if they are going to be reckless, then I'll be like my father was to me."

"That's what I was afraid of. Just remember he is your son, and he will gain the courage to punch you if he's had enough"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Greybacks

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You went against me, Blaise" His mother Blaise tried to focus on her, but seeing his two angry older brothers and his father moving around them in circles was hard. "Focus Blaise, I am the one talking to you.

"But-"

"Blaise. You were reckless, what if you had gotten killed? That's it. Not even the poison could save you."

"I kno-"

"Don't interrupt your mother," his father snarls. Blaise quickly shuts up.

"Expect you to keep you, and your sister safe can I really count on you?" Ruby's eyes soften, "I fear your life will be short if you're not careful, my child." 

"I can! I will, mother. You'll see this is the only time I'll make this mistake." he knows she doesn't believe him, but his brothers stopped circling. 

"Prove me wrong, my son. Know that family is everything. If we can, we will rescue you. But know we are not perfect and we may not get there on time. So live like it's your last. But remember the risks you take have consequences. There are people we hide from, not just humans. Not just wizards. Your grandfather is still looking for us." 

"Yes, mother."

XXXXXXXX

Lovegoods

XXXXXXXXXXXX

  
  


"You saw what was going to happen, moon child," Xenophilius whispered.

"I did."

"You did nothing."

"I know better. I am not you, dear father. I will not try to change things. My greed will come at a cost I'm not willing to expend. Had I intervene, Lucius and James would have died," Luna whispered.

Her father's eyes widened before he sighed. "Of course, something I don't see for I am blind to family."

"You're not blind; you just can't bear to hear grandmother. And that's okay, father".

"No dessert for the rest of the month."

"Understood, not even a cookie." Luna smiled; Xenophilius sighed, kissing her head. 

"Off to bed, my sweet." when she was gone, Lily came from her spot in the corner.

"If she was a boy, you would have yelled and raged," Lily smirked.

"False."

"Really?"

"She's eleven. If she continues, I will one day raise my voices louder then the spirits that plague us. She's in enough trouble with them."

"They don't like her choices?"

"No. they don't," he stated as Lily's eyes widen.

The rest of the year was hell for Pollux and Castor, their brother's Training hurt. Noah wasn't doing much better. With Marvolo sitting in the main room of the chamber of secrets where Belladonna laid asleep. The older Lestrange twins use the large pipe systems as a training ground. Using painful hexes that would only make small scratches and bruises on their target, which would hurt like if hit with an unforgettable.

"Why do we have to join in this? Don't you think it's a bit soon for Harrison?" Draco complained as they came into the main room.

"No. Look I know Harrison has been abused, this is not abuse, it is Training." James rolled his eyes.

"I had asked to be trained," Harrison spoke up as they entered the chamber.

"Yes and the Lestrange twins are the best teachers, I trust them to train you well. And I'll patch you up."

Rodolphus walked in, looking around for his targets. "Hello, James, are these two joinings us today?"

"If you don't mind. I'm sorry to push this on you, but with Harrison not able to do naga magic, I can't train them in naga magic yet."

"No problem. Boys, why don't you get a head start while I talk to your mother. I'll alert Rabastan your on the field."

"Yes sir….thank you, sir," Harrison called out, going through a tunnel; Draco paused before gulping then walking into the tunnel system as well.

^Rabastan, Draco and Harrison have joined Training today.^

^Understood brother, I'll be using gentle spells on Harrison to start, but Draco knows how things work seeing as he has done this once before.^

"We'll go gentle on Harrison. You told us what he had to endure. Should we see anything that looks like a panic attack, we'll pull him out", Rodolphus looked to James.

"He wanted to train. Thank you, it means a lot that you would do that".

"Should Harrison needs a minute, I am doing light reading here. He can come to join me", Marvolo spoke up, looking at them from his chair next to the water.

"Of course, my lord."

^Right. Remember Harrison's not made of glass, but should you see him about to have a panic attack or anything like it, pull him out, get him out here to our Lord where he can rest, and calm back down. I'm going to announce to the others to start firing back or face a more painful attack^

^understood brother.^

"Rodolphus," Theo called out as he walked in.

"Theo, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was hoping you might train Theodore to keep him out of trouble. While I teach classes and grade things."

"I can do that. Get moving, boy. We're starting, where you better to fire at us should you see us."

Theodore looked pale but followed instructions going into the tunnels.

<= Sonorus! => Rodolphus called out, "Training is going to step up if you do not fire at each other! Rabastan and I will fire harder spells." Rodolphus ran back in as the other parents pushed their kids to join in. They stopped for meals and small breaks to patch them up. Silently the kids were thankful for it, vocally they voiced as if they hated it.

"Honestly, out of all of you, the only person I have a hard time hitting is Luna," Rodolphus announced.

"She has a good aim too! Though only using jinx for Training, which is fine." Rabastan added.

Luna blushed as they complimented her. The others groan, knowing they had a lot to learn.

  
  


The kids went outside.

"So now that we have a summer to look forward to, what do we plan to do?" Harrison asked, chasing Draco in a game of tag.

"Mate, are free to spend time with family! Sneaking around and-and So many pranks or-or I DON'T KNOW. Well, the first birthdays with our new family situations!" Theodore was so excited he stammered over his words.

"Now if they would wake from their paralyzed sleep," Blaise spoke, tagging Luna, who turned and tagged Draco.

"You may have just got your wish, Blaise" Draco stopped chasing, looking to the entrance she ran out of. The other boys finished and looked in the same direction.

"Blaise!" Athena hugged him, squeaking when he picked her up, carrying her to the others who surrounded her. Theodore Met his brother. The two started swinging playful punches and dodging before hugging, smiling. Vincent and Gregory run over to Draco and meet them halfway. 

"It was like a part of me was missing!" Draco snapped a while ranting about them not being careful. The two boys looked at each other than just listened happily to hear Dracos bickering.

"Technically, none of them are girls. Their one of us", Harry dodged the girl's attempts to hit him.

"It was a compliment, don't kill me," he grinned. They all caught them up on what they missed out on as they headed for class.

"Where's Dudley?"

"Severus has him. It's better to give them time", Harrison nodded understanding what Athena meant.

"Mom took me out to get my present for Christmas, but next year we'll do presents cause you are not going to be reckless like that again. She's going to take you this weekend" Blaise was satisfied with Athena's nod.

"Speaking of recklessness, I should hit all of you! You had gone and done stupid, dangerous stuff……without me!" the boys laughed as she pouted.

"And me! Like, come on! We were chasing it first!" Ronnie and Ginny added in unison

"Next time, next time," Harrison laughed.

"There better not be a next time, Harrison. Dad would ring our necks. I want to make it to adulthood. Thank you", Draco scolded his brother.

"Well, where is the fun in growing up, if we don't take our punishment and keep going on adventures?" Ronnie stated.

"Besides isn't being a kid, meaning you do stuff you're not supposed to," Athena added. 

XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

She moves her white bishop to b2. He runs his Black knight to b4.

  
  



	14. JAGoWC CH: 14 Summer Year two

**JAGoWC CH: 14 Summer Year two**

"She has a point," Pollux called out as he walked up to the group.

"Where is the fun if you don't get into anything? Trouble is our middle name."

"No, that would be Chaos and Minx words that describe trouble from six feet away," Harrison laughed.

"Draco, are you being a Hufflepuff over fun?" Harrison grinned, knowing he strikes a soft spot on his brother.

"I am doing no such thing!"

"Prove it."

"That's very Gryffindor of you to say, Harrison."

"I am in Gryffindor."

"Fine tonight! I will go into the forbidden forest and find a Ginger fire flower. I will bring it back as proof of me going in." Draco huffed, acting smug.

"Uh, no. We all will go with", Harrison grinned.

"…..fine", Draco deflated sighing.

"There are Ginger fire flowers on the south wall of the castle, Draco, everyone knows that," Theodore stated.

"Point taken Theodore, now we're late to class" Draco bolted off the others following Pollux, and Castor walked into their class, which happened to be right next door.

"This is going to be a fun day right Pollux?"

"Yes, it is Castor."

After their last class, the group met up at the south wall. Draco was slightly shaking at the thought of what he had gotten himself into.

"Harrison…. I'm a bloody Hufflepuff, let's go before mother finds out!" Draco grabbed his brother's hand, trying to drag him back inside. Harrison had other plans nodding to Pollux, who picked Draco up.

"Here is the thing Draco, no brother of mine, would chicken out, so here is what's going to happen. You either kiss Pollux and pray I am satisfied with that, oooor into the forest with us your choice brother" Harrison would have made a worthy Slytherin.

Draco sneered in disgust, Pollux smirked.

"Put me down, I-I choose the forest" Pollux set him down, kissing his cheek.

"Brother Stop," Castor hissed, Draco whipped his face, gagging.

^revenge for sneering at me.^ Pollux shrugged it off, Castor could tell the other was affected with the sudden shift from playful to bored.

Draco walked ahead of everyone looking for a flower.

"There should be Ghost Lilies out here, we can take one back to mom, and pray we don't get killed for being in here."

Harrison nodded before hearing something to their right.

"What was that??" Athena squeaked as more branches and twigs snapped.

"Draco stops walking something's out there," Harrison hissed as his brother walked up to a Glowing Flower.

"Oh, stop! It's right here, now look who's being a scared kitten" Draco gently pulled Lily out of the ground.

"Draaacoooo, look out! In front of you," Harrison looked terrified at what he saw.

Draco looked up to see a giant wolf with big black eyes and thick brown and black fur.

"…" he grabbed the flower carefully before scrambling back to his brother. The Wolf shifted, glaring down at them in disappointment.

"Oh, thank god Harrison relax, it's just Greyback" Draco held his chest.

"Pups, what are you doing here? It's dangerous enough if it wasn't me here, not to mention what else is lurking in the dark".

"Castor and Pollux could have turned to naga form!" Ronnie was shaking and scared after seeing a giant werewolf.

"Kiddo, a baby naga won't last long against something big like me. They are still growing, and their poisons have not matured yet, no offense." Fenrir looked at the twins who had removed their legs for their tails.

"None took we figured as much brought a lot of prank things through," Pollux shrugged.

"Why didn't you use it!" Draco snapped

"You were too close; therefore, it would have hit you too," Castor explained, not liking the idea of getting Draco stuck in a prank out in the forest.

"Pups go back to the castle," Fenrir kissed Athena's head when she ran up to him for a hug.

"Athena, my little gemstone, your mother would have my head if she saw you out here at night. You too, Blaise." Athena and Blaise looked regretful, apologizing before they all walked back up to the school. Draco immediately dragged him to James, telling on him tears in his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes.

".....it was all in fun..."

"….let me get this straight you went into the forest cause Harrison forced you to instead of calling me and letting your brother get in trouble by himself?" James looked at the potted Ghost Lily

"Yeah..." Draco looked at the floor, slightly scared.

"Draco..." James sighed, "You're free of your punishment. Harrison, you just added a week to yours. Don't make your brother do things he doesn't want to do or put you both in danger. I know you are trying to be a kid now that you're not under pressure. However, that doesn't mean you can run straight into danger."

"I love you, mom…."

"I love you to hatchlings, thank you for the thought" He patted Draco's head as Harrison blushed, understanding he did wrong. James showed Severus and Lily, who wanted to collect seeds of the rare flower to make more.

"Did anyone get in trouble??" Harrison asked.

"Dad gave me and Ronnie, his boys, will be the boy's speech and how long as we don't go farther than the lavender line, which is a good 100 miles into the forest. He's fine with it."

"So let me get this straight. We can go into a forest of deadly creatures and get a light scolding of being careful. Still, a chamber with a basilisk gets us in serious trouble?" Blaise asked, looking at them; mostly, he got small yeahs and nods.

"Parenting seems harder than I thought I would have given a bigger lecture than what mother gave us," Ronnie muttered, making the whole group laugh.

The group survived the remainder of the school year, wondering what the summer had to hold. 

"Where are we going this summer?"

"Home a place I called home for a long time. Even when though it was only when I got away from certain people." James explains, smiling as he helped Harrison pack his stuff. Harrison asked a million more questions like if he and dad ever spent time after that their sixth year, 

"Yes. we had a favorite tree on a giant hill that could watch the sunset and rise." James answered, "and before you ask yes the first night there we can watch the sunset," Harrison was bouncing up and down no longer helping. "However, at this rate, you might hit the sixth year before we even get out the door," James teased, causing Harrison to bashfully start helping again. They met Lucius and Draco down at the train. Getting on. 

"Why are we getting on here and not just going?"

"We don't want dumbledore to find it," James replied, sitting down in a compartment. "Get some rest it will be a bit of a hike once we get there." Harrison played his head in James's lap, trying to sleep, but he was too excited. James sighed after the third time, looking down at the boy. They had darkened the compartment and stayed quiet, but it wasn't enough. James started a soft hum, petting Harrison's hair, and slowly Harrison fell asleep, not waking before they arrived at the train station. When he did wake, it took a minute for him to fully awaken. He was hoisted onto his mother's hip as Draco walked behind James. The camera's flashed as people tried to get James and Lucius to answer questions, some even yelling at Harrison. 

"Lord Malfoy, do you think its fair Dumbledore only got a slap on the wrist?" 

"Lord Malfoy, how is your family doing?"

"Harrison, are you fearful of losing your family again??" One was a knee jerk James Glared at the reporter moving quicker to getaway. Arthur is the man he has blocked reporters off by turning into a big raccoon. Lucius mentally reminded himself to invite his cousin back to the Black castle. 

"You think Arthur and his kids would like spending time with us?" He asked James.

"I think Arthur would love nothing more." 

"Keep going." Lucius stopped by the teacher's compartment of the train, slipping a magically formed, not Ginny, who was waiting for her mother.

"Get this to your father and mother, okay?"

"Yes, uncle Lucius" she smiled. He smiled back, hugging all three kids before catching up to his family in time to teleport before anyone could spell a tracker. When they land, they breathe of relief and fresh air. As they started to walk, the Greybacks fell behind them. 

"Athena!" Harrison grinned as he got out of James's arms running over to hug her. Athena laughs 

"I literally saw you this morning, why are you excited." 

"Cause you're going where we're going!" 

"Fair." she giggles as they move Crabbe and Goyle's come through. Next, the Nott's, Lestranges, Lovegoods, Snapes, the Weasleys came through. They thought Molly was here at first, but then they saw Minerva they let out a breath.

"I stole my mate back. You think I wasn't going to spend the summer with him?" she started, which got some laughs and welcome. 

"Who are we waiting for?" Harrison noticed they were all still waiting.

"Riddle," James stated as Marvolo Riddle appeared. 

"....were you all waiting for me?"

"We said we would," James spoke up, Marvolo nodded before leading the way.

Harrison gasped at the large castle off in the distance with a hill to the east. James let his glamour drop along with Lucius, Draco, and Marvolo. Harrison was memorized by the black and green scales that somehow looked red in the right light. Harrison watched his mother's mud drown scales next, then his father and brothers near white levels. He ran to keep up with them. James noticed picking his son up, scaring him on his hip as he slithered. Soon enough, they were there. And settled in. With lunch being made, James gave them a tour of the castle.

"Whose that, mom?"

"Sirius Black." James smiled.

"My third dad," Dudley looked up in Awe.

"Third?!" Harrison looked to James, confused.

"Yes, it's not common to happen, but sometimes a set of three souls link. It is more common among twins, like Castor and Pollux. They are waiting for their last mate." said twins blush, looking anywhere but the group. 

After lunch James started teaching them how to lurch forward as if to bite someone. "Never hesitate, you two. Go for the vitals." the older male spoke.

Harrison watched as different things were taught. He not sure where to jump in.

"Not joining them?" Remus sat down with him.

"Nothing spikes my interested, and I can't pull my tail out to learn." 

"Fair….I have something you might be able to learn".

"Hm?"

"A protection against creatures that fear the light. Expecto Patronum **.** " 

"And I can learn this?"

"Yes, and even better is learning wandless. First, you need to make good memories.once you can pull on in your darkest hour. Your first assignment is this first month be a kid play with your brother spend time with your father and mother, and I will come to see your progress." Harrison nods as he gets up going Athena he sits next to her. 

"Harrison?" she says, her book still in her face.

"Just spending time with you," he played back, watching the sky. After a minute, Athena puts her book down, watching the clouds with him.

After dinner, James teleported him and Harrison to the top of the hill. 

"Normally we would walk, but we didn't have enough time to do so" James rubbed his head sheepish. Harrison grins, sitting on the cliff of the hill, James sitting beside him. They watch the sunset silently.

"Wow." Harrison looked at his mother. "That was pretty; I can see why it's you and dad's thing." 

"Yeah. Give Dad an extra hug before bed cause he wasn't happy that I brought you up here instead of him." Harrison nodded as they walked back down. 

The first month was fun, full of games, swimming in the sea, collecting seashells. Remus came back to him, and the first week of training, he could make barley a white light. The second week Harry could make a small Cloud, which was cool before Harrison made a stag with a wand. In the sixth week of training and fun, he was able to make the cloud without a wand. Not even needing to speak as he cast the spell, it formed a large stag that ran around him. Before, it was greeted by another stag. Harrison looked fearful, causing him to love concentration.

"James," Remus warned, James came out of his hiding spot. 

"Sorry. That's a nicely spelled patronum, my son." Harrison ran over to James, grinning as he hugged him. 

"Why not show it off at dinner?" 

"I would love to." When dinner was made, James said Harrison wants to show what he has learned from Remus. Harrison stood his hands behind him as the stag formed behind him, walking up to his father. Lucius's eyes widen as he cracks a smile.

The other kids started learning, and by the time they were heading back to school, they could at least do it without a wand.

"Mom. I…., I am scared." Harrison didn't want to teleport, he didn't want to go back.

"I know, sweetie, but I'll be there. I am a teacher, remember." Harrison still didn't move to his parents, the other families already gone. This is when Marvolo for the first time since seeing his mate fighting a giant snake that he had stepped up.

=Harrison= he whispered, slithering up to the child who looked up at his name. =I will be there as Marvo. Should you not be able to go to your mother or father. You can always come to me.= Harrison closed his eyes when Marvolo's hand rested on his cheek. =it's going to be okay Hatching be at ease= Harrison felt his fears slip away, a memory flashed through his mind. The time he met Riddle before in his dreams.

"You claimed for me to be your mate…." he looked up to the older "What does this mean about us since I am who you said I was."

"Nothing at the moment. I will not force you. I am here for you. You have my support, and I will be here to raise you with your parents as I promised when I found out."

"Was I an egg oorr?"

"I was protective of James when he was pregnant, and then when you Hatched, it hit me like a ton of bricks. James was more than happy for me. It was overwhelming how I didn't know what to do. But Lucius made me promise I wouldn't run from you even if I have urges to wrap around you and never let go."

"You're not going to kiss me right," Harrison gagged this time Marvolo Laughed. 

"No, you're far too young right now. Maybe when you're sixteen but only after you kiss me. Unless you count forehead kisses?"

"I'm okay with Forehead or cheek kisses, but no more than that." Harrison stood firm, Marvolo nodded. 

"So a plan was made. I will respect it." Marvolo kisses his head before gently pushing him to his mother. Harrison walks over, letting his mother pick him up. And they were off with one last sorrowful look to the castle. 

"We will go back next summer, my sun child," James whispered as they landed at the Train station. 

"Okay." he sighed, pouting his eyes, landing on the red eyes walking behind them. Who drinks a polyjuice potion. 

"At least this will be easier." 

Once on the train, Draco and Harrison joined their friends in a large compartment. While James and Lucius went to join the teachers. The train started rolling, and the kids talked about what classes they were taking. Two hours into the ride, the train screeches to a halt. The lights flickered out. The kids looked at each other with mixed emotions as Ronnie tried to see outside. 

"Think we had a malfunction?" Theodore spoke up. 

"The trains have been running for over 200 years. Why now of all times would it falter." Draco hissed.

"200 years is a long time Draco", Blaise will reply with a sarcastic tone.

"Boys! Hush, I hear something," Athena mumbles. Ronnie whimpers as the window start to freeze up. 

Luna holds Noah's hand. She looks like she wants to warn them, but she can't. Her voice refuses as fear sickens her.

"Guys, there is something outside moving around." Ronnie backs up from the window. As the cart is slammed into. The kids scream in fear, the twins hissing and cursing parselmouth under their breath. 

"Guys stay away from the window and doors," Pollux ordered before setting them all the flour. A shadow flies by the window before the door handle starts to rattle. The kids look on in fear as a sizeable black-cloaked creature floats into the room. If they feel their very souls being yanked from them.

"Not on my watch," A woman hissed summoning her Patronum, a large fox chases the creature away. When the kids refrain their mobility, both Ronnie and Theodore run to their mother's arms. Narcissa had protected them from it.

"What was that thing!?"

"A dementor, something very far from Azkaban," she stated, holding her sons to her. James came rushing to check on his sons as other mothers did making sure their young were safe.

  
  


XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

  
  


"Fate." The woman looked up to her father. "Let's make a bet."

"I am not one for bets father."

"Come on, You're Lady Fate; why not like your Magic Decide?" He smirks. She glares

"Fine."

"Loser is trapped in the book."

"Deal." she shakes his hand before moving her white pawn and taking her father's Black knight to b4 he places his Black Rook to c8.

  
  



	15. JAGoWC CH: 15 The Escaped

**JAGoWC CH: 15 The Escaped.**

School had just started back up, yet it felt like winter outside. 

"It does not fall yet, right?" Harrison asked his brother.

"No, what is going on there's less and less sun every day," Draco mumbled as they moved to their next class. 

The next morning's paper told them all they needed to know.

** _RODNIC CREE AND SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPE AZKABAN_ **

That's right, my readers these men are freed.

Rodnic Cree is out of Azkaban after being put there for killing his brother over a decade ago. No one knows where he would go or who he would be after at this point. So anyone with any information, please let us know at the ministry.

Sirius Black was found guilty of trying to rile a new war. Dumbledore was blaming him for Harrison's kidnapping and the miscommunication of the order to get Harrison home. 

What do you think readers? I believe there are two hazardous men free to cause chaos.

** _Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet _ **

James looked like he was going to die as he read the paper in front of him, wanting nothing more than to see Sirius again but no Cree anyone but Cree. 

"Explains the Dementors nearby" Arthur started looking at the paper." 

"Boris was a good man," Lucius muttered.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing, don't risk Dumbledore seeing our bellies." Lucius hissed softly, "he can't know it affected you, James." James nodded, sighing.

Severus was over the moon the moment he saw Sirius's name but not Cree's

"Have you seen it?" Remus asked, "I have eyes, you know he will come to us," Remus reminded Severus, who nodded.

The end of summer turned to fall, which turned to winter and the first sheet of snow. Severus and Remus watched outside every day looking for their third mate. 

Mothers took the kids down in sets to get Christmas presents. Of course, Christmas night, Harrison was running around James's living space excited.

"Alright, alright! If you're sleeping here, you have to lay down and sleep," James laughed as he caught Harrison, who jumped off the couch at him. James sighed at how light his son still was despite making sure he is well-fed.

"But mom," Harrison whined. "I can't, I am so excited!"

"James." Lucius came out of their bedroom, looking like he had been twisting and turning. He was annoyed.

"We woke Daddy now. You need to sleep." James laughed, carrying the teen into the bedroom when Draco was trying to go back to sleep. Lucius laid down as James set his son with his broom on the bed. Harrison tried to jump up, but Lucius yanked him close, wrapping an arm around him.

"Daaaad," Harrison whined.

"Shhhh hatchling, it is bedtime."

"It's been bedtime for three hours, literally midnight," James chuckled.

"More reason for the smallest member to calm down."

"But…. it's our first Christmas."

".... I know", Lucius looked down at him. "How about a story?" Harrison's eyes lit up as Lucius started to whisper.

"When I was a little boy. My father was the main role model. Outside of the house, I was a mean kid, cold, kind of how Draco was when you met him. But when it was just my father and me, I was a playful kid, and more positive...." James watched as Lucius seemed to smile at memories sadly.

"One Christmas. My mother was cruel and mean and wasn't going to be home. So it was one of just me and my father. I was so excited, even more so when we went to a cottage to the north. It was a one-bedroom, I didn't mind, I was used to sleeping in the nest. The night before, I had beaten him at chess. He said it was bedtime. And like you, I was wide awake, and I asked if I could stay up. Wanna know what he did?"

"What?" Harrison was so focused on the story. 

"He picked me up. Mind you I wasn't small. "Harrison looked to James, who nodded.

"He was very tall at thirteen. I was halfway down his upper arm, trying to catch up."

"You never did."

"Hush continues the story."

"I was lanky. I couldn't help but laugh as a tall man picked up his growing teen and carried him. But then, when we were lying down, he started singing." Lucius smiled.

"Sweet child, I know you are happy, for sunrise is on its way. There will be plenty of time to play. For now, close your eyes and escape to your dreams, allow your body to rest. I will be here when you wake." Lucius sang slowly and low, "Mother moon had risen hours ago, and though I let you continue to play, it's time to sleep." Harrisons' eyes start to droop. "Lady sun wants us up at dawn, so little one closes your eyes and gets some sleep. I will be here, and when dawn comes, you will see. There will be plenty of time you will see." his voice starts to crack. "When dawn comes, we will play and sing, for my lo ...love, runs deep."

James leaned over his children, kissing Lucius.

"I'm here."

"I know. I love you, James."

"I love you too, Lucius." James wiped the tears away, cuddling Draco as he held the other's hand.

When morning came, Harrison woke. First, he poked at Lucius's face gently.

“Daddy ...dad…..Daddy", he whispered, Lucius peaked an eye open looking at him.

"It's dawn, dad." Lucius chuckled softly.

"I wonder what your grandfather would think of you, Harrison."

"That I am the coolest kid along with Draco."

"That sounds like something your mother would say."

"Can we get up now?"

"Hmm, no."

"But, but!" Lucius started laughing.

"I am kidding, Harrison. Yes. come on Draco, wake up." Draco whined moving to hide in his mother's warmth James, of course, opened his eyes.

"James. Wake him up."

"Draco, it is time to wake up." James tried.

"No," Draco whined, shifting to his naga form. He spins quickly around Harrison, wrapping his tail not too tight.

"There. Younger brother can't get up, so we all stay here." Draco's sleepy logic made James grab a camera and snap a picture.

"Okay, cuties time to get up."

"Drraaaacccooo! I wanna get up!!!" Harrison started whining loudly. "UP UP UP UP"

"Harrison, use your indoor voice." Lucius lightly scolded.

Draco whined more, and Harrison started struggling. Lucius got up and started his daily routine as James just watched them in amusement.

"Mom, help me, please?"

"You're a Gryffindor. You can find your way out." James teased. "You're also a Marauders Jr."

"James no. I told you never to call either of them that." Lucius stopped brushing his hair.

"Oh, it's one joke Lucius give me a break." James stuck his tongue out at the other. Lucius slithered over before he could pull it back, sucking it into his mouth.

"EW!" Draco fled off the bed as Lucius broke the kiss.

"Draco, be more mature you've walked in without knocking."

"Not why I'm screaming ew. I'm used to you two making out at random times. Harrison just licked my neck like a weirdo."

James snorted before going into a fit of laughter.

"Damn it, Lucius, I missed something hilarious!!"

"Harrison, please don't lick your brother," Lucius' eye twitched. He never thought he would have to say that even when growing up around boys himself. It had to be a James trait. He was sure of it.

"Not sorry. Draco wouldn't let me up." Harrison grins victoriously. Once the four were ready to go, they went to an abandoned classroom, set up like a living room with three giant Christmas trees. A buffet of different foods and seating.

"Harrison!" Athena and Ronnie ran over to him, smiling. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"About time you four joined us," Remus teased.

"Harrison is a marauder in the making."

"JAMES!" Lucius warned, glaring at his grinning mate.

"What did he do?" Lily looked excited

"Licked Draco's neck to get out of a tail wrap."

"Hmmm, amateur technique but effective. Level of scream?" Remus looked dead serious as if it would be something Sirius would say.

"Loud enough to stop a starting make out between Lucius and me."

"Nice," they sounded like judges, judging the rabbit breeding contest quietly. Severus and Lucius both carry an unamused look. Remus was trying not to laugh at the running joke, but deep down, the three stood there Lily, James, and Remus looking at the spot Sirius would be standing. Lily seemed to look to her left where Wormtail would have been after he stopped the following Dumbledore. They were in a rock friendship back then, but Wormtail was still a marauder too.

"Remus, we're failing to beat James, we need to beat him. We have to work with Dudley and Luna more." Lily joked

"No! Joke or not!" Severus and Xeno hissed, glaring at their respected lovers.

"EW HARRISON!" James turned as Harrison laughed. "What it's what I did!!"

"Harrison, don't be telling everyone!" Draco screamed in dressed as his friends started laughing.

"You're so squishy!" Theodore laughed, falling over as Draco was turning red from embarrassment.

"I am not!! How would you feel if your brother does something so weird!!"

"Ronnie? Licking someone? He doesn't have the guts. He's a sweetheart to the core."

"...."

"Ronnie, no," Athena called out.

"Nope! It's like with Pansy! challenged!" Ronnie grins as Theodore snorts.

"Do your worse!" Ronnie whispers something in Gregory's ear.

"I can do that." he nodded before Theodore could ask, Ronnie had moved behind him. Goyle cast ice into Ronnies hand; he threw it down his brother's shirt spelling the shirt to keep the ice there.

"AH! Cold Cold! Get it out! Get it out!" Theodore tried to get his shirt to open up, desperately whining.

"Now, you know how I felt!" Draco didn't bother helping him, even adding to the ice.

"DAAD" Theodore cried out.

"You're going to learn. And since I watch you challenge Ronnie, he's not getting in trouble."

The parents laughed as the kids seemed just to chat away. Athena was eyeing her brother.

"I know better three strikes you're out there already two! And your my twin. So if I would do it, I am a hundred percent certain you would do something to me."

"Damn." Athena pouted. "Ruin my fun," she yelled as she's hugged from behind.

"Our little sister? No way she would never! How absurd of you, Blaise." William laughed as Athena tried to get free.

"Hmmm. Blaise." Athena started

"Yes," he answered

"I feel like I am being made fun of." she frowned.

"As do I, sister." Blaise nodded

"Charrlieeee!!!" the twins called out. Charlie walked over, smiling.

"This outta be good," he whispered as William shrugged.

"Neither of them can embarrass me. I grew up with seven brothers."

"Yeah. Me being one of them." Charlie grinned, his eyes are slightly glowing. William looked at him a little more alert.

"So shall I mention what happened last night or how you nearly fell in the bathroom this morning on the air."

"Charlie, please no."

Athena grabbed a poll with a mistletoe; she wasn't tall enough, so Blaise picked his sister upon his shoulders.

"Hones- what." Willaim noticed the mistletoe over his head.

"Really? This is how you two wanna try this? I could burn that," William warned.

"Mama will kick your ass if you don't amuse your siblings," Ruby warned from her spot on Fenrir's lap.

"It's just a kiss." Charlie chuckled.

"In front of everyone. We are in the center of the room, and the eyes are on us." William started to blush.

"Oh, now the wolf is embarrassed." Charlie moved closer. "Where was this last night as I struggled to get sleep? I believe someone kept waking me up." William blushed more.

"I-i- I love you, Dragon. Please, Mercy on me."

"Nope." Charlie grabbed the other's tie pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"Is he embarrassed enough for you, twins?"

"Yes, thank you for your role, Charlie."

"Happy to help."

"Step up your game," Vincent smirked, taking the mistletoe. Of course, he looked at his friends for victims as Pollux and Castor sat down with food.

"Perfect. Oi Mistletoe rules".

"....on us?"

"The openly gay twins?"

"Not much of a prank right Pollux?"

"Right. Let's teach the simple-minded." They got off the floor, leaving their food. Vincent backed up suddenly, regretting it.

"You don't wanna pick willing peeps. You want someone they are crushing on or someone they would never see themselves kissing. Example." Pollux took the stick as Castor shoved Gregory into Vincent.

"Now, this is a prime example. Kiss or face the twin wraith."

Vincent palled. "Are you kidding me, he's practicing, my brother!!"

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." The kids chanted as the adults were about to step in when Gregory shrugged and kissed Vincent, who wasn't ready, and because Gregory pushed into them, they fell backward.

"Shit you guys, okay?!" Draco asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, we're fine." Vincent chuckled. "Well, that breaks it. I'm defiantly not gay."

"I'm your best friend. that would be a horrible test."

"Weirdos," Draco muttered, helping them up.

"No more mistletoe leave that for the adults."

"One more mistletoe Draco. "

"Twins," Rodolphus warned.

"Harmless mistletoe." They called out to kiss Draco's cheeks making the blonde turn red. "why?"

"Cause we can!" the twins spoke in unison, laughing at Draco's embarrassed look.

That night there was a howl in the distance. It kept Remus and Severus up. "What's taking him so long, Remus" Severus sighed as the other wrapped his cloak around him.

"I don't know."

XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven

XXXXXX

She moved her white bishop to d4 while he moved his black pawn to f5.


	16. JAGoWiC CH: 16 Theodores 13th birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
\\\\\ Spells casted ///
> 
> Past Memories  
{letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/}  
‘Thought’  
“Speaking”  
=Parseltongue= Nagas and demons speak in Parseltongue  
xXx Boop xXx is golem speech.

**JAGoWiC CH: 16 Theodores 13th birthday**

Harrison got some books, a new broom-like his brother and little trinkets some he didn't even know what they were.

"Harrison, let's use our new Brooms!!" Draco grinned, throwing Harrison his broom that he had gotten. 

"Not too high, there is a storm to the north!" James called out, watching them take off. He watched them like a hawk. 

Theodore jumped on his broom, joining them. 

"Air tag?" 

"We would need more people." 

"RONNIE! VINCENT! GREGORY! GET UP HERE!" once in the air, and they started to zip around. 

Charlie was watching them curiously until he was hit in the back of the head with snow. He turned to the trees. 

"What the…" he turned back when another came at him this time he stormed over only to get dragged around a tree into a kiss.

"Oh~ won't kiss in front of family but put a tree in the way, and the wolf goes back to being the flirty bastard."

"My mother was in that room. I have to be at least a little modest." William gently pushed him on the tree. 

"So Dragon~" William grinned, kissing him more heatedly. Charlie lightly moaned as he started to heat his skin. 

"William, please, you're teasing me again." 

"WILLIAM!" Fenrir barked, William, guessed his father was at least ten feet north. 

"Damn, upper wind."

"You're dad catch scent again." Charlie started teasing the other.

"Is it wrong to want to mate?" William growled Charlie sobered up.

"Love, you may be a werewolf, but you still hold the genetic code and a bit of allure of a vampire…..point being he may have sensed it and I sure as hell fell for it….are you okay?"

"....Charlie...you….I know our world crashed months ago...but it feels like I'm initiating everything. Holding hands, kissing. Cuddle time has gone away." 

"We were forced to come back to school and suffer more schooling. I am trying to stay on top of my studies... I didn't intend for you to feel that way." 

"You rather be in Rome with the other dragons?" 

"I didn't say that."

"....right. I better go back where dad can see me before he comes down on me for not behaving. Remus said he has a nasty anger strike when it comes to commands." 

"William. William! That's not what I bloody meant!" Charlie followed the other back up the way to the others.

"William, stop taking it out of context I'm happy to be here with you!"

"There is a /but/ in that statement. I suggest you stop lying to yourself cause you rather be with other dragons doing Merlin knows what. Stealing each other's gold? Do you even have any gold to horde?" 

"William!" Charlie hissed this time, and smoke came out of the corners of his mouth. "That is stereotyping!" he hissed. 

"So!? It's true!" William snarled.

"True? None of that is true! I am here. This is where I want to be! With you! Stop giving me whiplash one minute, you're all lovely, the next you're so cold I want to set you on fire!"

"If you wanted to be with me, then why did you leave?" 

".....I knew it. I bloody knew it! YOU LIED TO ME. YOU TOLD ME I COULD LEARN FROM THE ELDERS. YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE OKAY! NOW LOOK AT YOU ACTING LIKE A DUMB DOG!" literal fire spate out as he yelled. his eyes glowing. William's fangs started to show more as he snarled growling. 

"Dumb dog? I gave you the answer I knew you would accept. If I had asked you to stay, you would have been miserable, and I didn't want that! I give logic! Not emotion! You never asked how I felt about you going to Rome."

"Is that why you went to Egypt without telling me?" Charlie roared. "For the /goblins training./."

"Are you accusing me of being unfaithful!?" William felt his body trying to shift, but he held on his pupils narrowing dangerously.

"No more than you are of me! So ask yourself, "Are you accusing your mate of doing something unfaithful!" the two were squaring up, Mothers moved their children to safer distance till there was a scream in the air that broke the showdown on the ground. Charlie snapped his head up Draco, Vincent, Theodore, and Gregory rushed to the ground with Ronnie.

"Where is Harrison?!" James looked up into the clouds in fear. "HARRISON??" he screamed. 

"What did you see?" Lucius rushed over to Draco. "DRACO! What did you see!?" his father shook him. Draco was out of it, pale and scared. 

"Ronnie? Ronnie, please talk to mommy. What did you see!?" Narcissa tried repeatedly. Theo gently shook his older son demanding answers.

"Vincent? Baby what's going on?" his mother put her hand on his forehead he just looked at her fear in his eyes.

Greg was holding his son, and he ran right into his arms, staring at the sky.

"Don't let it get me, dad," he whispered, practically hiding his body in the other.

"What did you see?" Greg asked as his body temper dropped as his wife desperately searched for whatever had sacred her son. Harrison's new broom flew down, Alone. 

"Oh, Merlin." Lily gasped, Marvolo looked to the sky, and something was sitting up there, and it was holding his mate. Marvolo summoned his broom. There was a low rumbling sound from the clouds, a crack of lighting. The wind started to pick up as James jumped on Harrison's broom.

"Kids inside!" Ruby screamed, ordering the kids to take shelter. Vince allowed his skin to darken and black mist to form around him. 

"Brother." Vince looked to Greg, who pushed his son to run in with Vincent.

"Brother." Greg made his body into ice. 

"Urgh!" Marvolo drops to one knee in pain, his arms turning red as something was starting to chain onto his skin. 

"Marvolo!?" Narcissa rushed to him. "It has to be hurting Harrison!" 

James bolted into the clouds without a second thought, searching for what could be the cause of his baby's pain. He desperately zipped and zoomed to find his baby, his hair not helping as he always had to shove it out of his eyes. The wind was not friendly to him as the clouds regularly changed around him. He was looking one way when something zipped past him.

"An angel." James glared at it, and he had his share encounters with them bolting after it he noticed it was trying to lose him and do a spell on Harrison.

"MOM!!!" Harrison screamed having seen James 

"I'm coming, Harrison!" James whipped around moving faster, and he made it think it had lost him in the clouds, angling himself above the Angel, he set the broom to go after his son when freed before he took a deep breath.

"I have to do this. For Harrison." He closed his eyes for a second, he stood up on the broom one last deep breath in, and he jumped off. The Angel didn't see him until it was too late, and they were spiraling toward the ground. 

"Mom!!!" Harrison cried as the Angel let go of Harrison. To James relief, the broom's command brought it straight to his son, Harrison caught it gaining control. 

"Mom, let go! I can catch you! Let it go, mom, I am free!" Harrison didn't know why his mother wouldn't just let go.

"No. I learned a long time ago what happens when you let one go." James let his glamour from drop wrapping himself around the angelic being. As they cleared the clouds, everyone was screaming. James couldn't tell what as he kept chanting spells to keep the Angel contained to his tail. Lucius and Greg made a big puddle of Water with Vince making the bowl out of shadows. James and the Angel dropped into it. The Angel broke free when James focused on not drowning, but the water disappeared quickly enough he lunged at the Angel, catching it again. His eyes are turning fully gold as he bit the Angel. The Angel screamed in pain, and its wings fell off as it fell backward, trying to free itself of the pain ripping at its body as the poison was eating it alive at a rapid pace. 

"Dear Merlin James, how much hatred did you put into it." Lucius looked to his mate in horror

"Not enough," James's voice was low, and he looked around.

"Harrison!?" his voice shifted to worried when he realized he didn't see his son land.

"Right here, mom!" Harrison landed watching the death in horror as he ran over to his mother. James pulled him into a tight embrace.

"We can do that?" Harrison asked James to forget his son did not grow up a naga looking clueless at him before clearing his throat.

"Yes ... one day you will blindly attack… no matter the reason, you will do it, and it will make you feel guilty. The more you have to do it, the less guilt over time." James smiled sadly before walking back up to the castle as if he didn't just kill another creature. The rest of the day was a blur as Harrison tried to piece together what had happened. Vince and Severus pulled the half made control spell off of his arms as soon as they saw it.

"Someone wants to control." Lucius hissed. "Whoever did almost won in seconds. If Marvolo felt it, all they needed was Harrison, and then they would have Marvolo." Lucius stood with Severus, Vince, and Greg.

"They won't win. We will kill them before they have a chance." Vince growled.

"Angels....all over again, are we next to die?" Greg looked to the others as they flinched.

"no... I hope not." Severus whispered.

"We're not." Xenophilius walked in already knowing the conversation, "as the seer of the family I would know. Hell, my Daughter would know before. Unlike my grandmother or mother, Clover Ghostwalker. I would have left warnings."

"Did you or Luna see today?" Lucius turned to him.

"No. Today wasn't in the timeline I was following; however, being blindsided. Someone is working against us more than Dumbledore."

Days passed as they attempted to forget what had happened. Nothing came of Angel's death, so it assumed it was a rogue looking for a trump card with someone.

"Can you believe that you're thirteen in less than a week, Theodore? A true Teenager!" Ronnie stated, Theodore shook his head no. "Time flies."

Three days before Theodore Jr's birthday, their father and mother took Ronnie to get Theodore a present.

"You want to get matching chains with charm pendants? Are we sure you're the younger brother?" he joked. Narcissa giggled, holding onto her husband's arm, looking proud at her youngest.

"Yes, dad, we're sure……sides I think that Theodore thinks he can protect me, I mean we have every class together. If I don't like something, he doesn't let me do it…. I wrote in advance so that the pendants one silver fox and one silver rat on the other. He will know if I'm in danger or vice-versa, with the crap ton of protection spells and a growth spell on the chain so when he transforms the chain grows, and I would never lose him in a pack of were-foxes!" Ronnie finished; his father shook his head, chuckling.

"Do you think he will like it?" Ronnie began to panic

"I think once he gets, it's never coming off him. Ever." Narcissa spoke, smiling. "So what did you get me for my birthday? I may be old, but I love getting presents from my children."

"Can't tell you, dad!" Ronnie laughed.

"Oh, come on," Theo pouted. Narcissa chuckled to herself before swatting at her husband's arm.

"Oh stop Theo let the boy keep it a secret."

"Nope, sorry, wait for your birthday!" Ronnie shook his head, grinning." Thank you, mom."

"Ronnie... don't stop being adorable, you're no longer allowed to grow up" Ronnie just laughed as they retrieved two boxes and Ronnie's necklace heading back to Hogwarts.

"Is one of them mine?"

"Maybe"

"Theo Maximus Nott Senor, you will wait for it, mister," Narcissa smirked as she used his full name.

"Okay, okay, waiting for my birthday…this is nice getting to just walk….no work, no politic talk just me, my beautiful wife, and my baby boy."

"It's nice…dad…is this what it's like….being in a dark family?" Ronnie's question had stopped both Theo and Narcissa; both frowned as Ronnie turned around smiling. His smile faded to confusion as Theo waved him over, taking one knee to meet his son eye to eye.

"Light and dark mean nothing, Ronnie…the Light calls themselves Light cause they think they are right, and those who oppose their thought process are considered dark in a sense the roles are sometimes reverse. Take Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, for example. Dumbledore kidnapped children of the 'dark' while the 'dark' tried to think of ways to get them to see. We want to give rights back to the magical creatures… the Light is trying to yank them away. If not stopped, they would prevent families from coming to Hogwarts because they are not the "normal" witches or wizards. I would lose all my homes, my rights as your father. If I'm lucky, I wouldn't be killed. You would lose me, and your brother, and the right to live in society. And if lucky, you wouldn't be killed."

"Theo...that's a bit dark" she covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

"It's the truth, though." She only nodded to his words.

"So lord Voldemort isn't a bad guy, he's just looking out for the underdog, trying to keep us afloat."

"Yes, and Dumbledore has spun it in so many heads that he is the light when he's trying to kill off creatures, cause he's not one of us."

"That's selfish!"

"That's the reality of things kiddo there are selfish people in the world" Narcissa pulled Ron to her hugging him.

Finally, January twenty-fifth rolled around, Ronnie was waiting for his brother and father in the dining hall excitedly his mother tried to keep him in his seat. She and the other parents had set up at one of the tables to celebrate Nott's birthdays.

"Happy birthday, dad! Happy birthday, brother!!" He yelled when they came in.

Theodore loved his gifts: a new set of robes, books, and Ronnie's necklace; he quickly put it on once he saw it.

"Your turn, Dad."

Nott Sr. opened his gifts with some expensive-looking whiskeys, books, and when he got to Ronnie's present, he let out a choked gasp. Holding up the necklace on it had two little pendants with a big one in the middle. The big one was a black fox, and the smalls matched his son's necklaces.

"Do you like it, dad?" Ronnie couldn't tell what his father was thinking with the stone face.

"Like it? Boy, I love this. Thank you," he smiled, putting it on, letting it hang where everyone could see. Narcissa, of course, got him a new tie and a love poem.

"You know me well, my love," he smiled, kissing her. "You know I tear up more ties, and then I should yank you around by them," she smirked, grabbing onto the one he was currently having. He growled lustfully at her.

"MOM! DAD! LITTLE BROTHER IS IN THE ROOM" Theodore covered Ronnie's eyes blushing.

"Quite Theodore daddy is busy "he picks up Narcissa, who only squeals and laughs.

"He has a point of love. Later. I promise." she kissed him as he pouted.

"So, Theodore, what do you wanna do?" Draco asked smiling

Theodore paused, thinking about it for some time. "Dueling challenge, we do it in spirits starting, me versus Ronnie. Harmless stinging hexes. The third hit is a loss." 

"We all trained together, though." Ronnie's eyebrow raised.

"We may have but never against each other. It would be interesting to see." 

"Adults gonna watch?" Harrison looked at James. 

"I don't see why not." 

"Let's do it!" they walked out to the quidditch pitch for space. 

"Ronnie versus me!" 

"Really? Can't you pick Draco!"

"Scared Brother?"

"...No."

"I think you are." 

"I am not!" Ronnie whipped his wand out, and Theodore smirked, pulling his out. 

"3. 2. 1. Go!" the boy's mother called out Ronnie quickly on his feet, but his aim was horrible. Theodore hissed when his shoulder got hit but fired at Ronnie's leg, landing a blow. Ronnie missed his brother's other arm as Ronnie was hit in the hip than the leg again.

"Theodore wins!" 

"Okay, Theodore, who goes next?"

"Wait, I pick every-time?"

"You're birthday boy, so yeah," Draco pointed at himself, then his brother smirking.

"That's cheating, Draco, and you want him to pick for himself." Harrison's lip twitched up as he tried to scold his brother. 

"Blaise versus Athena." 

Blaise and Athena tried but could guess the other's move without much, so the battle was over quickly as it had started, Blaise had a bit more experience hitting her three times. 

"Blaise wins."

"Urgh not fair!!"

"Hush princess, daddy will always be here to protect you." Fenrir held her as she pouted for losing.

"Draco versus Harrison" 

Draco smiled, "Scared, Harrison?" 

"You wish." the two dueled, but Harrison didn't dodge, he blocked or knocked the spells away. 

"Wow....reminds me of a lot of someones." Lucius looked to James, who grinned. "I was always a defense before the offense, kid." 

Draco ends up winning as Harrison grows tired quickly. 

"Also, how you lost any duel to me." Lucius grinned as James shoved his head away. 

"Okay, Noah versus Luna." 

"....I can't," Noah sighed, looking at Luna. "She's too......I just can't. This fight isn't worth this." Noah yelped when Luna shot him in the shoulder. 

"You will."

"I won't." Another sting. 

"FIGHT BACK" she screamed Noah felt something within him freeze. 

"Luna?"

"YOU..... won't live! If you can't....fight me." she sends a different spell at him. Noah blocked.

"You're taking it too seriously." Xenophilius flinched, remembering something from his past.

"I only want what's best for you!" she was crying as she blasted at him repeatedly. Noah blocked them panic growing on his face.

"Clover enough!" Marvolo snapped tears falling down his face. "...I-I mean Luna..." the kids froze.

"Who's Clover?" Luna looked confused. Xenophilius stood up.

"Xeno wait..." marvolo tried to grab the man as he stood up. "Xenophilius! I'm sorry!" Marvolo turned quickly to the man, and he froze at the anger in the Lovegood Male's eyes. Xenophilius ran from the spot the parents sat to watch fleeing off into the day, not seen for the rest of it.

  
  


(if you're under 18 scroll past!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON LEMON LEMON

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXX LEMON XXXXX

Narcissa made sure her children were sent off to bed with their goodnight kisses before turning into her bed. As she started to the bathroom, she felt arms wrap around her. "I believe I was told the word. 'Later,'" a lustful growl from her mate caused her to gasp.

"That you were my mate." she turned around in his arms, kissing him. The kisses slowly became more desperate, as she tugs on his tie, her nails scraping the fabric, to bring him closer, her other hand finding his hair pulling roughly. He groans in the kiss biting her lip as he picks her up. He walks back to the bed, laying her on it.

"Mine," he growls, nipping her neck as she moans. He slowly stripped her of her clothes, kissing her body as he went leaving her a mushy mess. "Theo, please!" she begged as he licked her clit. He took his time even with her begging for more after she climaxed once he crawled up, having stripped everything but his tie. He slipped his member in her groaning as she moaned.

Narcissa grabbed the tie yanking him into a kiss. "You know how I love it," she purred out as he pulled out, slamming back in going rough. She clawed his back as she cried out in pleasure. He only sped up as she was getting closer to her second climax.

"Theo!!!" she cried out, climaxing before going limp. He growled her name as he came biting her shoulder.

"Sorry, love." He licked the bite mark making sure it wasn't bleeding.

"Don't be~ I enjoy it. I might wear a sleeveless dress tomorrow just to show it off," Narcissa giggled as he groaned.

"You're gonna be the death of me, my lady."

"I know to carry me to the shower?" she mumbled. They took a quick shower to clean off before crawling into bed.

"Happy birthday, love."

"Thank you, my lady," he mumbled in his sleepy state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON LEMON LEMON

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LEMON OVER! HERE XXXXXXXXXXX

Monday rolled around Harrison had just got out of his class, heading to lunch.

"HAAAARRRRRY," Romilda Vane caught up to him.

"So this weekend, I was hoping we could hang out?"

"Uh….sure?"

"Where are you heading to?"

"Lunch"

"Me too!"

"Romilda, don't you have friends that you need to hang out with, so you can call them...you know friends?" Harrison sighed when she started talking about pointless stuff, ignoring his question.

'Harrison, why do you agree to be nice to her?' he mentally beat himself up.

"So, I think the dark classes are a waste of time."

"Come again?"

"Dark arts and ruins, it's a useless class. They need to get rid of it."

"why?"

"Because it's dark, it's evil…honestly, some of our teachers shouldn't be teachers at all!"

"You have been talking to someone who hates creatures again. And my parents are teachers in the Dark Arts sections, so I would watch what you say about them." Harrison sighed. "You do realize when I hit Sixteen, my mate will reveal, and any, and all chances with me will be gone?" Harrison stopped looking at her, not mentioning Marvolo being in the castle.

"I just said they are Pointless classes. I'm sure your parents can learn something else and teach something less bad.....Why do you hang out with the dark arts professor so much??" she stopped huffing.

"Really? I will let my mother know of your op-"

"Dad. Your mom is male."

"Are you pure-blood or a muggle-born?"

"What does that have to do with anything."

"So, I can judge this conversation better." Harrison frowned, and he was slowly getting more agitated.

"I am a Pure-blood. I come from a long line of Witches and Wizards, not a drop of Muggle or Creature. Though Daddy says If I wanted to date you, he would allow you to be the only creature married."

"....Again Sixteen. Mates? Ring a bell?"

"We don't have to live with them."

"No, but I plan to give mine a chance. If they are abusive, I am out the door." Harrison doubted Marvolo would they would on occasion have tea or meet in the dreamscape. Marvolo has a temper, but so did his parents and even him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

"Why do you hang out with the dark arts professor so much?" she looked annoyed, clicking her tongue.

Harrison Blushed "Because I like his class….and he's easy to talk to… I may have a small crush. I'm not sure about my feelings." Harrison hadn't noticed he had been spending that much time with him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Romilda's smile faltered.

"I like his class."

"No, I heard that. What about this /crush/ that is impossible."

"er?" Harrison suddenly felt uncomfortable as she pushed herself into his side.

"Look, it is simple; you are straight. I am a possible wife for the future, and that's all that is needed. See no confusion, no problems."

"….yeah," Harrison backed away before trying to walk away from a little faster now, annoyed Romilda tried to keep up.

"Harrison, slow down!"

"No, leave me alone."

Ginevra noticed them getting in Romilda's way, glaring at the other girl.

"What is wrong?" she tried to get past Ginevra. "Get out of my way, brat!"

Harrison whipped around, glaring at Romilda, "You assume things annoy me when others assume things about me. You don't know my future. For all you know, I could die for Dragon Pox before then." Harrison growled; he turned, picking up more speed, everyone who saw him coming moved, even moved their friends out of his way. He mentally thanked Ginevra for helping him.

"You okay, Harrison?" Marvolo asked as Harrison ran past him.

"Draco…find out who pissed Harrison off for me," he whispered in the boy's ear.

"Yes, sir." Draco headed to the great hall, where Harrison was.

"Hey, I saw you storming in here, want to tell me what was up?"

"Romilda upset me, she assumes…..things"

"Ooooh," Draco grinned, making Harrison look around.

=My crush on Marvolo= he hissed

=You have a crush? On top of that, Romilda upset you about having a crush on him? =

=Not so much because I have a crush on him. It's cause it would make me gay, she thinks I'm straight and her mate.= Harrison was none the wiser that he had done more than admit to his real mate.

"James, I want to kill her….she's trying to get in my way," Marvolo hissed once in the same room as James.

XXXXXX 

Purgatory between Midgard and Heaven :Fate’ Tower (new name)

XXXXXX

Fate was hoping death would visit soon, and she moved White Knight to a3. 

He didn't notice her looking over at the window as he moved Black Pawn to d5.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
NO BETA STORY, and multiply Guy on Guy shippings. Sent through Grammarly.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different!


	17. JAGoWC CH: 17 Shadows and the Black Brothers

**JAGoWC CH: 17 Shadows and the Black Brothers**

"You can't kill her or any other pawn, or we can't get Dumbledore if you do."

"He hasn't made a move since the chamber issue, what is he waiting for?" Marvolo paced back and forth in front of James's desk, said Malfoy was grading papers.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to worry, we haven't heard from Regulus in a while…… he may have him. With the angel, I fear something is happening; we're just not seeing it." James shuddered at the thought of angels having his best friend's little brother.

"Not to mention Sirius is still missing despite getting out at the beginning of the school year," Marvolo added.

Later that afternoon, the Gryffindor four sat during their free time outside alone. It was a beautiful day. They didn't think much of it.

"Harrison, that dog has been watching me and scabs for a while now," Ronnie mumbled, holding his rat closer.

"If you're asking me to scare it away. I'm a baby naga, and my fangs aren't even in yet. Let alone the ability to change. Ask Athena." Harrison pointed to where his canines were.

"I can't do anything, I am still /human/ mom says she has to hold onto the vampiric poison till my Sixteenth; that way, I will be in my twenties when the body stops aging. She hated that her dad bit her at fifteen, she does look young, but not a teenager. It's all in the parent's perspective, bottom line I'm useless in this scenario. Dudley?"

"I am just as useless, I was oppressed by my parents. So my magic is confused with what is and isn't allowed... Dad says it might take a few years. It might and just maybe, On my thirteenth start working for me." Dudley sighed, watching the dog in question. It was large and looked like a shaggy mutt. "Possible Were-animal? He is bigger than I thought they were."

"What? No, I think that is the size for that breed." Ronnie answered the dog in question and stood up, making them freeze.

"Ask your brother to go fox on it. He's big enough."

"That mutt is about to get my wrath," Severus stormed out, causing them to watch. The black dog turned tail and ran away from the professor.

"Note to self, I want a creepy dog to go away, call on professor Severus" Ronnie looked curiously at Sirius.

"PADFOOT! SIT" he barked, Padfoot looked back at him, his tail tucked in, but then kept walking. Severus followed him up to the lavender line.

"Oh for Merlin sake," Snape mumbled, letting a dark orb go in looking for the mutt. When it came back empty, he sighed.

"What are you doing, Sirius…?" Severus mumbled under his breath.

"Did you see him?!" Bellatrix and Narcissa ran down.

"Yes, but he ran off, something's off," Severus mumbled, looking tired.

"Remus, who was that?" Harrison looked up to his second godfather.

"That Harrison was Padfoot the "animagus form" of out. He won't stay still when Severus or I try to go to him is beyond me."

"He keeps staring at my rat if it helps?" Ronnie holds up his rat, who squeaks biting him.

"OW SCABS WAIT," Ronnie chased his rat, the kids ran after him. Losing the rat in the corridors of the castle.

"Rat…..rats hmm" Remus looked like he was trying to remember something.

"If you think it's Peter, he's supposed to be dead, remember," Severus reminded him.

"Pettigrew was a traitor and died like one." Bellatrix hissed, Narcissa glared at the sky at the name.

XXXXXXXXXXX  
Nott's bedroom  
XXXXXXXXXXX

"He bit you pretty good. Are you sure that thing is safe to keep? I would rather you have a dragon than an old rat that has issues." Narcissa eyed the rat concerned if she should leave him in Ronnie's care or if any accidental death might be near future. The rat was in a cage once he had been found.

"He doesn't normally bite, so I was confused. Maybe something was in the sky I just didn't see it because I wasn't looking?"

"Possible…. it's getting late, you have school in the morning, off to bed with you."

"Night mother night father," Ronnie smiled as Narcissa kissed his forehead before getting a hug from his father.

"Night Ronnie"

The next morning Harrison was on his way down to the great hall when he noticed Romilda asked people if they had seen him. He turned away going a long way when he ran into a less than calm Luna Lovegood. She didn't look panicked on the outside, but Harrison had a gut feeling.

"Have you seen Noah?" she asked him.  
"No, not yet, why?"

"His mother said he never went to say goodnight to them last night. Apparently, he makes it his duty to check in with them before bed."

Everyone searched when they weren't in classes. Pollux and Castor were on their way to dinner when they found a broom closet rattling violently. At first, they thought, a victim of Peeves until they opened the doors.

"Noah?" Pollux looked surprised at the boy when he fell out.

"Noah?!" Castor untied his nephew, pulling him to him.

"What happened?" Castor started checking him for wounds.

"To you," Pollux finished.

"Seamus and Dean, that's what. Came up behind me!" Noah hissed ready to hex them.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm hungry, frustrated, I stink, Merlin knows if that closet is innocent or not! I'm tired because I can't sleep standing up." Noah waved at himself, shuddering at the idea that someone had sex in the closet they found him in.

"Let's get you to your mother; cranky butt," Castor smiled as they headed to the great hall. Noah, though apologizing to Hogwarts, secretly pushed her doors open roughly. He stormed in, looking for his attackers.

"Where. Have. You. Been!!" Bellatrix screeched as she stormed to him, taking his focus off revenge and onto his mother.

"Trapped in a broom closet, I'm hungry, tired, and need a shower" Noah's crankiness matched his mother's anger, as they hugged.

"Who the hell got the sneak on you?" she hissed in his ear.

"Seamus and Dean. Likely using a sneaking charm. I never heard them coming, let alone feel any magical source." Noah explained McGonagall was not amused at the info.

"Mister Finnigan and Thomas' detention for the rest of this week be lucky he is alive." She warned they merely nodded, as soon as it was only Noah's eyes on them they smirked. That was their biggest mistake.

The next morning the Teachers found Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas upside down in the nude rope tied around their ankles.

"Who did this!" McGonagall gasped in horror as the boys squirmed and cried out muffed by their boxers in their mouth with their hands bound behind them.

"There is no signature. That suggests the student or teacher can do wandless magic. I have been through here three times since the sun rose, and they weren't there." Rabastan sneered; he wasn't too fond of the boys but not enough motive to put them on display like this. Students were starting laughing and gasping as they began to come for breakfast.

"Lestrange, get them down immediately!" Molly screamed as she came up, around the horror. Before Rodolphus could, Noah fired at the rope letting the two drop to the ground. Rodolphus, who was standing next to his brother, looked at Noah, who simply walked over the tied boys, not even looking down.

"Fucking Black blood," he mumbled. "Son!....was this your doing?" Rodolphus watched his son turn on his heels, walking up to him.

"I can't do wandless magic father, and if I heard uncle correct that what put them up there. May I go to breakfast?"

"Yes," Rodolphus nodded, knowing his son could use wandless magic and was more than proud at the speed he had to have done to get them up before he came around again.

"Has anyone seen the scabs he disappeared Wednesday?" Ronnie asked after coming in and sitting with the others.

"Do you think Crookshank got him?" Athena looked at her cat.

"No, cause I feel you should have seen blood on your cat before it cleans itself. No offense, your cat can be lazy."

"True, anyone knows if their owl got a snack?" Blaise asked

"Hedwig rather than eat treats I feed her then something like scabs. Draco's Falcon won't eat Anything not given to him by Draco", Harrison stated. Dudley shook his head no. "Klaus hates things that look old."

Gregory walked up, holding scabs up to Ronnie. "This damn thing has been following me everywhere, squeaking and getting in my snacks."

"SCABS," Ronnie smiled, holding his rat.

"Goyle, I could kiss you right now; I have been worried about him," Gregory coughs, looking away. Of course, everyone but Ronnie notices Gregory blush heavily.

"Maybe the thing isn't too bad…." He mumbled, causing the others to snort and snicker.

"He's still reuniting with the rat," Harrison teased as Goyle sighed.

Ronnie bent down, kissing Goyle's cheek, before sitting down with his rat. Goyle walked over, sitting by Draco at the Slytherin.

"Since when was this a thing?" Draco whispered Vincent on the other side of Goyle pushed into him to hear the question.

"Since what?" Gregory asked.

"Don't act innocent. When did you crush on Nott?" Vincent smirked.

"I-i don't know what you're talking about!" Gregory hissed, hiding his face.

"You are as red as his hair," Draco whispered. "Spill when?"

"n-not long...." Gregory looked to his plate shamefully.

"So, what to do now? We had our last class of the week?" Athena asked her friends.

"Scabs?! Where are you going now ….SCABS" Ronnie chased his rat off, down the hallways to the tree line.

"Looks like we found an adventure!" Harrison chased after Ronnie, Dudley, and the girls behind them.

"Oh, bloody hell, if you're going to be the death of me," Blaise noticed his sister bolt off, and out of the great hall, he got up chasing.

"Ronnie, it's just a damn rat, let it go!" Theodore followed; he could only guess it was a cause of the rat due to said rats name shouting.

"Harrison! Damn it!" Draco followed them, Castor and Pollux followed, seeing none of the older kids noticed the sudden burst of missing children in their ring.

"Draco! You guys are going too far! Let it go. It's probably past the lavender patch already", Pollux called out as he caught up. Castor came upon his right.

"Pollux is right, hell, Ronnie we can get you a new rat, it would probably look nicer."

"Smell better."

"And not be as mean." Castor finished,

"I agree with the twins Ronnie, we can ask dad or mom to get you a new one," Theodore panted out when they stopped.

"Any reason we stopped?" Draco looked over Harrison's shoulder.

"The rat crossed the line," Goyle sighed. "Ronnie, we can get you a new pet, I bet dad has a rat breeder among his business partners. Vincent turned to head back up to the castle.  
Ronnie started walking to the line stopping at it.

"Ronnie stop now is not the time to be a Gryffindor," Theodore hissed clearly, not happy.

"We could get in serious trouble, Ronnie," Athena whispered, walking up beside him. Harrison on his other side.

"But…. he's my pet; I have had him since I was a kid Athena….." Ronnie sighed, bending down.

"Where are you going? Do you want me to follow you or you trying to leave?" Ronnie watches the rat run to him, then out again.

'that's not normal,' Pollux's eyes narrowed.

"Ronnie left it. As your big brother, and a fellow troublemaker. I feel something is up. Just let it go."

"Good enough answer," Ronnie stepped over the line, ignoring Theodore.

"RONNIE GET BACK OVER HERE," Theodore screamed, walking up to the line grabbing his brother's arm, yanking him back over the edge.

Athena had gasped. Harrison noticed no sirens or warning bells went off.

Harrison stepped over more out of curiosity than for the rat. Draco stormed up to the line to retrieve his brother, but Harrison saw him smirking as he backed up, getting out of Draco's arms reach.

"Come on, Draco!"

"No. Come back over right now. Do. Not. Do. This. "Draco wasn't joking around. Ronnie struggled against his brother, finally punching Theodore in the gut.

"RONNIE" Blaise shouted, having caught Theodore, Ronnie chased after the rat as it took off. Harrison chased him.

"HARRISON... dang it guys your not leaving me out of this one", Athena ran over, leaving exceedingly shocked older brothers.

"Wait for me," Ginevra giggled, following Luna right behind her.

"Um guys…..we have a choice here we run back and tell adults, or we follow our siblings who are now running off after a rat", Blaise sighed.

"No way am I going home without Ronnie, dad, and mom would have my neck!" Theodore ran after his brother.

"I want to make it to adulthood!" Draco cried out as he followed Blaise.

"Go tell big brothers or them, Castor, your thoughts on this matter?"  
"Well. We are technically still baby nagas. We have been in training with our brothers." Castor replied

"We could separate you, follow them, I get help?"

"Yeah, but that breaks our together rule?"

"True….after them if we have to, we turn sticks into swords and stuff. Crabbe, Goyle go get our brothers and the parents please." they gave chase catching up to the others. Vincent and Gregory nodded, running back up as Dudley followed the twins.

"Oh, god. I don't know who will kill me more. Dad or Pa."

  
"Remus...it could be either way."

"Severus, on the other hand....yeah, you might wanna turn around if you think about enough."

"True... I think I fear my mother enough that I will be running from any dangers out here."

They had been running in a short burst for a while. The tree's around the gang seem to grow in size until the kids felt like rats themselves compared to them.

"Guys, it's almost sundown we need to head back," Blaise called out, having to lean against a tree.

"Actually….I have been trying to turn around since…. What I think was three," Ronnie turned to the gang.

"Are we lost?" Blaise asked

"Oh no, shit, we're lost, been going in circles. Dad's going to kill us, Ronnie!" Theodore panicked

"What about your pendants? Do they connect to your fathers?"

"They do, but they only work if we're in danger" Ronnie kicked a stick sighing.

"We're in danger," Harrison pointed to the massive shadowed beast in front of him.

"What is that?!" Draco was about to scream.

"Ouch! Damn, it scabs!" Ronnie held his bitten hand.

"That's it! I am so done with that rat. We. Are. Getting. You. A. New. Rat!"

"Yeah, but that thing is smart too. Let's run for it!" Blaise started to run, they got to a sunken area that exposed the trees around its roots. More shadow-like creatures showed up in front of them, making them duck under to hide.

"Theodore!" Ronnie screamed as one of the creatures jumped at his brother; they watched in horror as it bit him and cut his leg as if tagging him to die first. Ronnie ran forward, grabbing a stick, He set the opposite end on fire striking at the creature, it screamed backing off from Theodore. Draco ran ahead with Dudley yanking Theodore under with Ronnie using the light to keep the shadows from mauling them. Luna healed him but could only stop the bleeding; the wounds were too deep for her to treat him properly without proper training.

"We need to go back. We're in danger, brother, we need to find our way home" Theodore laid there looking at his brother. Harrison took over holding fire as Pollux and Castor got other sticks and branches that were small enough using the light to their advantage.

"I'm scared, Theo, I don't care if dad gets mad, I want him to find us" Ronnie cried, as a howl in the distance signaled they weren't out of danger.

"If I ever see scabs again, I will kill him," Ronnie stated, tears in his eyes, "I want a dog or something more loyal than that damn rat."

"Anything. I will literally spend my allowance to get you something better." Theodore wrapped an arm around Ronnie, worried, As the sun went down, it got colder and darker. Pollux noticed they backed off to just watching the kids. When he was sure, the others fell asleep a bit very slowly and almost too complicated, it left him and Castor awake to defend them with the sticks. They had to transfigure more wood onto the sticks every once in a while, draining them quickly.

"We can't fight them, what do we do?" Pollux whispered to Castor.

"We have to think of something our friends are counting on us," Castor replied.

"We're trapped and no way to send for help."

"We sent Crabbe and Goyle back," Castor stated

"They probably already told."

"What if some unknown force stopped them from telling? Then what?"

"Then I welcome death to take my soul….. I'm not ready to go, but I accept it if it's what will happen," Pollux sighed.

"Noah…..I wanted to tell you that it was me who sent that love note", Luna whispered over where she and Noah were trying to sleep.

"I know, I recognized your handwriting….does this mean we're going to die?"

"It means I don't know… for once, I didn't see this coming." Luna sighed, grabbing Noah's hand.

As morning came the shadows that had stayed back all night moved closer, Ronnie watched as Scabs appeared to slip past the shadow creatures and to them.

"TRAITOR" Ronnie whipped up his wand firing at scabs with every attempt the shadow creatures moved closer. Ronnie stopped quickly, noticing it.

"Great, I can't kill him…."

"It was worth a shot," Athena smiled, trying to stay positive.

"Nice range of spells you used" Theodore chuckled

The shadows started to make gurgling noises scaring the kids. Suddenly there were barking noises, and a large black mutt and a bloodhound ran between the shadows and the kids.

"Padfoot!" Harrison cried out, seeing the familiar dog. The dogs gave off loud barks, causing the shadows to disappear. Scabs tried to run for it only for Ronnie to freeze him.

^You kids look like you had an eventful night^ Regulus transformed into his human form. He picked up the frozen rat handing it to Ronnie. He noticed Theo, who was limping and in a lot of pain. Sirius transformed, looking over the kids. 

"Regulus... Their...well not all of them.but its damn near all of the kids!"

"Yes. Dudley. This is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is your son in all but blood." Regulus pulled his nephew forward. 

"....hi", Sirius smiled, getting a good look at him.

"He-Hello, sir."

"Dad or Sirius, I am not serious enough to be called, sir."

Dudley smiled at the empathize on 'serious about sounding like Sirius.' 

"Noted….dad." 

"Sirius, the fox pup is hurt." 

"Here put him on my back." he transformed back, allowing Theodore to be put on his back.

"Rest, your mother is going to be pissed."

"Did our parents send you??"

"No. I just know my cousin well enough. Come on, let's get you home to your families, eh?" he laughed when they came hugging their savior tightly. The walk home took most of the day. As the sun was heading for the horizon, they came up to the castle.

"Draco! Harrison!" James cried out, seeing them, the boys both ran to their mother quickly.

"Lucius comes quick the-… are back…Regulus…..Sirius!"

Sirius was careful putting Theodore on the ground. Turning back to humans, he embraced as Lily and James tackled him.

"Hi, you two!" he laughs as they left him up. A large bark as a giant wolf ran around the corner, a male on his back. 

"Move Lily. "jumped forward, knocking Lily out of the way as the wolf turned at the last second. Remus and Severus were on Sirius. 

"You bastard! You idiot, no good for nothing, Asshat!" Remus snarled out, "We have been waiting for! Watching for you! Then when you started to show you would run from us, Why!" Sirius got up when the got up.

"I couldn't have Cree follow me. He gave chase for a long time." Sirius stated he patted the dust off him as Severus pulled him into a kiss.

"Hello to you too," Sirius whispered, kissing Severus this time.

"Don't you dare. Leave again. Next time I will castrate you." 

"I will try not to."

"Someone was trapping them with shadow beast spells, the old-time stuff that can hurt you" Regulus spoke up as Narcissa and Theo ran over to their kids. Pollux and Castor were more than happy to see their brothers' angry faces.

Narcissa healed Theodore, praising Luna's work.

"It....this will scar." she told him. "even if we force it. It will come back to your mind and body and have been traumatized."

"I...Honestly, I am okay with it."

"What the hell, Pollux! You should have detoured them back. You're the oldest of the group," Rodolphus held him tightly.

"I know, but we tried to turn back. Hell, we tried to convince Ronnie he didn't need the rat to begin with! We got lost then whatever those spells were had us trapped all morning!" Pollux cried happily to be back.

"It's my fault…Scabs went past it; I thought the dirty rat was trying to show us something ...we got lost…"

"He wasn't trying to show you anything; Peter was trying to get you all killed in one go," Regulus stated flatly.

"Regulus!" James looked more shocked

"Peter is dead; we buried him after the battle where he lost one finger," Remus stated. 

"Scabs are missing a finger…." Ronnie looked horrified.

"As I said, Peter Pettigrew tricked the kids into going ...do you think they would have gone past it otherwise?" Regulus watched as fear turned to anger. He forced the frozen rat to show its pure form, which was Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter?! Y-your supposed to be dead! You…. you're mateless!? We went to your funeral!" James watches Peter flinch and tries to run only to be surrounded by wands drawn on him.

"Because he believes in everything to do with Dumbledore… my guess is Dumbledore brought him back", Regulus sneered out.

"My old friends, you're not dead!" Peter smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"No… I'm not…You are the reason we lost the kids and Lily that night! Huh? Answer me!" James asked, looking cold as ever.

"I say we hand him to the ministry," Remus frowned.

"We have the man who ruined our lives. I say we torture him with a slow death", Lily mumbled.

"Both are excellent options; I mean he did lead many kids into forest planning them harm," Nott Sr growled out.

"The dark lord wanted me to do it; I'm sorry!" Peter lied.

"How could I want that?" Riddle hissed, as his Glamour

"How could I want harm to innocent kids? That's not what I stand for Pettigrew", he hissed again.

<= Crucio => Marvolo yelled, attacking him before letting up.

"Lucius, take him to the ministry to see what they want to do," Marvolo ordered, slithering up to Harrison.

"So no matter what we do, we're in danger all the time?" Harrison looked to Sirius.

"Technically, yes… it's a pain to keep little ones stuffed in rooms all day so that option is out. You're just now starting to become official teens. So the whole distraction by a mate is several years too early for you." Sirius smiled

"They just need a big enough space where they can play games or study or do whatever they want."

"Where the hell can we keep them out of harm's way?" James sighed.

"Chamber of Secrets," Marvolo turned to James.

"Belladonna is trapped in her room. I spellbind it not to open unless it's me so they would be safe from harm from the outside world… at least, and I hid the book with her."

"Am I missing something here??" Ronnie looked at Harrison.

"Yes, and no ...for the nearly full year, the dark lord has been a teacher here…" Athena stated.

"How long have you known?" Marvolo looked down at Athena

"Since day one, Red eyes are not normal among humans, only vampires. But yet you can sit outside without getting sick. So not a vampire, the only other person with red eyes naturally is Lord Voldemort."

"Well, this is enough adventure for one night…." James smiled as both Harrison and Draco nodded their heads.

"We have to use the chamber bedrooms tonight, we can't risk anymore almost" James stated

"I'll take first watch," Bellatrix stated as Noah was sleeping on her back.

"What about punishments…" Theodore questioned, not sure how they got away with breaking the rules.

"Were you scared out there lost?" Nott, Sr spoke up.

"Yes?" Theodore wasn't sure how to feel about it

"Good enough for me."

"I couldn't protect him, dad…"

"You were fighting an unfair fight. You did your best and lived to tell the tale. I rather try, and if you can't do it alone, turn tail and run pup. You did what you could." Nott Sr led them inside and to the girl's bathroom where the entrance is.

=open= Marvolo hissed leading them down

"Alright, listen up kids down here are a million ways to get lost, but the only exit is through that way." Marvolo started turning to James to see what he had to say. James shook his head no.

"Also, there are many still uncharted places, but the easiest way to get back to where you know is to tap the walls three times and say 'home' you'll end up in whichever bedroom you slept in. I'm sorry kiddos till we can find out Dumbledore's game plan. We need you safe." James finished.

"I will stay down here and help watch. I don't like teaching," Regulus smiles, patting Dudley's shoulder. "So you're my nephew officially now, huh?" Dudley nodded, smiling at him.

"Let's get to know each other, eh?"

"Only after we catch up," Sirius growled, glaring at his brother.

"Are you really mad at me, Sirius?"

"Yes!According to Severus. You have been gone for three years. No note! No letter! I never heard from you. A warning would have been nice! Our parents don't talk to me, so I can't exactly ask. They don't Answer it if Narcissa or Bella ask", Sirius punched his brother's shoulder. Regulus just laughed, not threatened by his brother's anger.

"Then you will wait for your turn cause I get to meet my son before you."

  
XXXXXX   
Fate's Tower  
XXXXXX

"Any grandchildren yet?"

"No.," she states, checking the board frustrated at her choices. Moving her White pawn to C5, he uses his Black Pawn to capture her white pawn at c5.


	18. JAGoWC CH: 18 There is only up from here

#  ** JAGoWC CH: 18 There is only up from here**

The month finished off quicker than they knew it. Dudley, Harrison, and Ronnie would explore. Athena preferred to read and study the books in the library with her brother.

"Okay, so here is where. We left off last time, Ronnie."

"Why did we stop again?" Ronnie asked

"Because bad news had us running up to check if everyone was okay." He turned to the sound of shoes moving quickly down the stairs.

"Hey, Draco, are you okay?" Harrison looked to his brother, who smiled once grey-blue eyes met green.

"I'm fine, just missed you." Harrison smiled. 

"You're more than welcome to join us."

Draco noticed a door trying it when it opens the room, automatically lit up.

"Another mark on libr-...no is an office space; there is a large desk."

"That's the seventh office, let's head back and check-in" Harrison smiles, taking Draco's hand, who takes Ronnie's who took Dudley's. Once back up, they head to where Sirius was making a ruckus.

"My name has been cleared!!!" Sirius ran around like a nine-year-old on Christmas day.

"Wait for what?" Harrison asked, curious about what was happening.

"There was suspicion of me being the one who caused the problem. Back when the manor had attacked. The Ministry jailed me under the accusation I was trying to restart the war. "

"Does Uncle Severus know?" Draco laughed

"I don't know ...I will see him" Sirius fled upstairs, the kids follow after only to see the two-run right into each other. Sirius kissed Severus heatedly, the kids gagged and groaned, as they seem to be too busy in each other's arms.

"Come on, guys, let's give them space." Harrison led the others back downstairs,

"Harrison… I want you to follow this map down into the deeper half… I think this is the map from a dream once it might lead to what we need." Luna smiled.

"Okay, so I have to do it alone? Or can everyone come with?"

"We can go with, but you have to be the one to open the door," she replied, looking over the map.

"Adventure into the deep? That is better than lying around," Dudley grinned, jumping up.

"Let's go," Harrison laughed at his friend's thrill. Everyone packed some snacks and some simple things as they leave a note for the other adults.

{To whoever came down in their free time,

Luna had a vision dream. We have a map and are off to figure this out. We took snacks with us. Not sure when we'll be back.

-Harrison}

They headed down into the deeper parts finding a green door with the note left. Harrison opened it to see an office with a bright red key on a desk with a letter next to it.

  
  


{Come find us. Use this key to free us}

"There's no name," Harrison searched for any other clue.

Athena opened a bright red book, a piece of paper falls to the floor.

"Harrison? It's a map" Ronnie had picked it up, looking at it.

"It looks to go farther down; this could take days."

"Let's do this tomorrow we need to do this wisely we don't know who we are chasing" Draco looked around in the files for any clue.

"They won't mean harm," Luna reassured them.

Sirius turned to Harrison, "Okay, leader, what's the planning retreat for now, or follow the map?" Harrison thought about it lining pros to cons.

"Backup, I don't know how long it took us to get here, but I want to check in with our parental units."

"Wise call Harrison" Ronnie nodded. Each taped the wall calling for their room.

Harrison walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Four days…wherever you went, it was four days."

"We found a key mom."

"You're careful, correct?"

"Yes," Harrison started to make a sandwich, as James poured some orange juice into his glass.

"Your father had to leave the castle for a bit."

"When did father leave??"

"A day ago, he went to clear things up… Dumbledore's harassment has hurt many people…if things weren't worse, Sev can't sleep, and Sirius was with you so we couldn't get him to relax."

"I'm sorry mom had we known we would have made him stay."

"It's fine, kiddo, so" James paused sighing. "I don't want to be that overbearing mother. However, I am, and I ordered mirror communicators for you all from an old friend. It will allow us to talk to you all down here. I want you to promise me you will always carry yours. I trust you...just"

"Mom," Harrison whispered.

"I-..... Just you go off and do your thing! and I'm glad your able to do that."

"Mom"

"I just sometimes, I wonder…"

"Mom"

"When I wake up." James tears up as Draco comes in the room." 

"I wonder if your gon- I wake up, and I ran up that tower ... every day. now I rushed down here."

"Mom"

"So I can Greet you. But the truth is! I….I run up that tower to make sure you're still there." James started to cry louder, slamming his glass on the table, "the nightmares. The constant checking. It still hasn't stopped. Your father doesn't mention it, and he doesn't patronize me. Instead, he supports me. he's up before me with a piece of warm toast to wake me up, and a soft…..a soft 'go wake him up and bring him to breakfast.'" 

"Mom." Harrisons' voice starts to sound sadder. He sets his sandwich down.

"The first month, I would race Narcissa and Ruby to the top. Then they calmed down and started waiting at the bottom for their children. I ask them when I will ever be able to calm down. How do you calm down? They…..they don't know an answer and like your father just support me. Letting me know you haven't come down yet. So when I run late, I can still at least meet you halfway…I smother you, and for that I'm sorry."

"Mom. real talk." Harrison got up, taking the other's hand, his smile long gone. "You missed a lot, and I am almost thirteen…. I try to act like a kid or what I think a kid would do. I was a slave in /her/ house. Lily could do nothing but shield me when she could. You missed Eleven years… I know you want me safe. I know you want me to be able to make my own choices. It's why I'm trying to act like I was never gone. Like our family never lost eleven years. So stop. Stop thinking that you're smothering me. I can say it a million times that I'm not leaving, but you have the same fear I do, mom. I see it in your eyes when you look at me… you're afraid you'll wake up tomorrow, and I won't be here. I wake up every day and force myself to shower before I leave. I always rush to go greet you." Harrison choked back a sob. "I know. Mom, I don't throw a fit when you bundle me up in too many clothes or hug me longer. Draco squirms and whines I embrace it. I have seen it in the other Parents some days Ronnie has caught his father following him, none of us blame any of you."

James pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. Harrison. You know, I might call in sick and go on one of these 'adventures' of yours," James smiled, listening to Harrison tell him of all he found while exploring.

Sirius watched from the doorway before leaving for his own room, locking the door throwing up silencing spells. He jumped, finding the two people he wanted most in his place.

"Severus, Remus" he smiled his eyes held some sadness after hearing that Severus need him.

"Don't. just come here," Severus whispered, reaching out to him.

/////WARNING WARNING LEMON AHEAD SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE GUY ON GUY ON GUY WARNING WARNING –you have been warned-\\\\\\\\\\\

/////WARNING WARNING LEMON AHEAD SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE GUY ON GUY ON GUY WARNING WARNING –you have been warned-\\\\\\\\\\\

/////WARNING WARNING LEMON AHEAD SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE GUY ON GUY ON GUY WARNING WARNING –you have been warned-\\\\\\\\\\\

  
  


Sirius walked over to them on the bed joining them, the hunger in their eyes, made him bite his lip. He kissed Remus heatedly before kissing Severus. Severus started moaning as they grind into him from both sides. Sirius began to strip Severus as he did, he kissed down the other's body as Remus kept Severus lips busy.

Severus gasped as Sirius's lips wrapped around his member. Remus started leaving hickey marks on Severus's neck, as he slips out of his own clothes.

"Sirius strip," Remus commanded. Sirius let go of Severus member striping before rejoining them on the bed and slipping back down to suck on Severus's member, as Remus slid in him. Severus was moaning their names, hands in Sirius's hair, and moaning louder as they got into a rhythm.

"I'm getting close," Severus moaned as they started to speed up. Severus came into Sirius's mouth, Remus pulled out as he climaxed onto the bed, like Sirius, who had been pumping himself hitting his climax. 

  
  
  


/////LEMON END first time writing a threesome lol.\\\\\\\\\

/////LEMON END first time writing a threesome lol.\\\\\\\\\

/////LEMON END first time writing a threesome lol.\\\\\\\\\

They laid together content after several rounds. Remus turned the ceiling to the sky outside it. The stars sparkled, making Severus smile.

"Sleeping under the stars," Severus smiles yawning. Sirius hummed. 

"Sirius..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going with the kids again next time?"

"I...Honestly, I want to. But I can give it up if I have too." 

"You do not have to give it up, that's not why we are asking. We just want to know what your plans are." Remus pulled Sirius to the middle of the cuddles Severus laying his head on Sirius's chest sighing. "We missed you terribly, with you free of all charges we wanted to go on dates again."

"I will definitely make time to go on dates." Sirius smiles as they both kiss his cheeks.

A few days later, James handed everyone a mirror. "Okay, so here's what these are. There are called Mirror Talks. You call a name out, and then it glows. Someone could be busy and not pick up. But if in danger, tap twice, and your loved ones will be alerted."

Harrison packed everything he needed as he left his room; everyone was waiting.

"Everyone has their mirrors?" when everyone nodded the started down following the maps. Days past as they find the door that the key went to. Slowly Harrison walked up to it, but the key in the turned it unlocking it. Harrison opens the door.

"Great Salazar, you're!! You're!!!" Draco's jaw dropped, looking over the Naga, who slithered out, his long silky black hair was up in a messy bun. The pale male let his deep green eyes look over to Draco. The green beads crown him. Different shades of green and silver beads and feathers decorated his hip along with a kilt covering his goods from view. The cloth had the Slytherin symbol on it.

"Yes, child?" He smiled, looking over them before clapping his hands together.

"You're all different creatures. Good to see that Hogwarts is still herself and allowing all kinds of creatures." A taller heavily male slithered out of the room. He ruffled his messy short red hair looking at them. He was dressed like the other, only without a crown and dressed in red and gold colors with the Gryffindor symbol on his kilt.

"So who opens the door?" everyone, including a very shocked Sirius Black, pointed straight at Harrison.

"Well, you must be a mate of one of our descendants. I want to thank you for freeing us."

"Why were you trapped, to begin with?" Draco asked.

"Ah yes, you see our oldest child got greedy and wanted to have the crown, but we didn't deem her ready to be queen, she trapped us here. Time froze on us, and we have been waiting for someone to open the door," Salazar explained as he touched the wall. The earth shook as the castle grew in places walls that once were destroyed rebuilt themselves hidden pathways reformed and shifted on the hour. The forest looked beautiful, as did the willow tree. The Lake grew a bit wider and more profound. Hogwarts herself glowed, increasing in size.

"What just happened!?" Draco looked paler than average.

"We reclaim over our land," Salazar smiled unaffected by the change.

Harrison's pocket was glowing; he pulled out his mirror.

"Hello? Oh hello, Professor Riddle what can I-"

"What are you guys doing down there?!" he hissed, holding onto a wall to stop from curling up.

"Just freeing two of the founders" Harrison showed the two nagas off to Marvolo, who looked like he was just slapped by Bellatrix. Hard.

"Harrison, you and the others, bring them with you. This changes all my plans." With that Marvolo hung up 

"We may have just won Hogwarts if we get their support."

Harrison and the gang led them up, telling them their stories as they walked. Finally, getting to the headmaster's office.

"Your majesties, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Marvolo Riddle, a Naga orphan."Marvolo bowed to them.

Salazar smiled, bowing back before getting a better look at Marvolo. "How....how old are you?"

"Over 200 sir. I...lost count."

"Godric. Do you see what I see" Salazar looks shocked as if someone had just stabbed him?

"Your highness?" Marvolo whispered, confused. 

"Salazar. He reaks. Bathe him. But yes, I see it. only you can break it."

"Come, tell me your story, child." Salazar softly hissed as he took the other to a private bathroom that didn't hold dumbledores scent. 

"Ever since I was a child, Hogwarts has been my home. Dumbledore has hated creatures as long as I have known him. And as the oldest, I have lost a lot of friends, thanks to this man. I want nothing more than revenge and to secure my mate's happiness."

"Hated?"

"Thousands dead. Kids kidnapped from their families." Salazar gently encouraged the bathe Marvolo, who was unsure of the sudden feeling of safety as he relaxed, allowing the bath. As soon as he stepped out, he felt it. Looking straight at Salazar.

"Mother." Salazar nodded, hugging him the two Naga's entwining tails when Marvolo looked down to his. They were still dark green, held in a particular angle red, but the pattern changed a lighter green on the bottom, mimicking the king Salazar's tail. Salazar put him in front of the mirror, where he saw his hair was long and silky. Salazar pulled his down. 

"If instincts aren't enough. if none of this is enough, I'm willing to do a parent potion."

"No....i believe you. I feel the tugs to you. but...what does this mean?"

"Let's go back, and you tell me the rest." they returned the adults gasp as Marvolo continued ignoring the looks.

"We actually just got ours back once they showed up here. Others are still missing, abused, and even finding an extra that is just as loved now that he is safe. " Marvolo's hand gently messed up Dudley's hair, making him smile. "Yes, we have killed their endless assaulting... Aurors. A team made to kill creatures and creature supporters. we're not all clean; there is blood on my hands." Marvolo looked to his hands, sighing. "I can say without a doubt. We did everything for the future we want for our families and for the future families to come."

Salazar hissed in anger at what Dumbledore has done. Dumbledore, of course, took this chance to appear.

"It seems you have disturbed far more trouble then you should Tom. Forgive me, but I'm going to have to ask for you two to leave my school immediately."

"How about no." Salazar glared.

"This is a safe haven for children! I built it for that. And you sir are not a safe example in my home, I will give you a chance to leave peacefully." Salazar hissed. Dumbledore weighed his options before drawing his wand.

"No."

"Very well." Salazar swiped at him, getting under Dumbledore's face before the other could even utter a spell. He grabbed the other by the neck, slamming him into the ground. Dumbledore tried to scream as shadows swallowed him.

He gasped for air when he realized he was far north of Hogwarts and quickly teleported away.

"Thank you; your highness," Marvolo bowed excitedly to the kings.

"Mother, hatchling, will do, seeing as you're only last living heir," Salazar grumbled about needing to rebuild his nest. Godric chuckled, leading his mate to walk the grounds.

"Salazar, sir…" Harrison had followed with questions he needed answers too.

"What are shadow spells in the forest?" Harrison asked when Salazar turned to him.

"A defense that you should have never attacked your friend. They are meant to protect students from the most dangerous creatures in the forest to learn without risking their lives. "

"Can they be controlled?"

"By the headmistress or headmaster… Dumbledore had more control then he let on. However, now that we're free, so any control he or anyone else had is gone, they can't hurt another soul here. Does this satisfy you, child?" Salazar smiled, patting his head when Harrison nodded. Harrison left the two to their walk.

"Where do you think Helga and Rowena are?" Godric asked as they stopped to greet the Squid in the Lake. The Squid came up, getting an eye full before ducking back a smaller tentacle, hugging them both.

"Hello, old friend!" Salazar smiled. "Can you go back out to sea and see if you can pass a message for the girls to come home?" the tentacle waved up and down before the Squid flee back out to sea.

"I know not where they are. I only hope with the outsourced help that we find Helga and Rowena, and the girls come home." Salara sighed, "I can imagine the horror it must have been the day, our daughter." he growled. "Lied to them, told them we were dead." 

"Agreed. May the girls make a safe journey home." Godric prayed, bowing his head.

The days flew by soon enough school was over. The kids left at the school were there because they wanted to be or their parents need them to be.

"Unhand us!!" Molly hissed as Godric threw her to the ground.

"Get out and never return." The kids got to watch Molly Umbridge and Dolorous get kicked out along with any other toxic teacher. Salazar was very protective of the children. He wasn't necessarily evil, more neutral.

"So, is this home?" Harrison asked.

"Kinda permanent home here and at Malfoy Manor."

"About that mate…..our home um…." Lucius coughed when James looks at him, Lucius noticed the look he was getting was one of a not to happy mate. 

"....James.." Lucius started to feel his body heat up as James glared at him. "The house-elves said that they were attacked in the dead of night. Someone got through the barrier. They grabbed all the family paintings that hold family bringing them and anything else they could grab as the house burned down." Lucius sighed, frowning, James sighed.

"Another home ruined. I guess we have to rebuild." James slithered off with Harrison walking beside him.

"I don't know if I want to build it again. I had to rebuild when you were a baby; I had to rebuild after my father's death. I don't want to keep rebuilding if someone is going to keep attacking my nest." Lucius looked so tired, knowing James wasn't there anymore to hear him.

"A Magi-clan is a group of magical creatures permanently living in one building; Lord Malfoy. Hogwarts was and still is a Magi-clan home on top of being a school." Godric slithered having overheard

"Yes, I'm well aware of this King Godric" Lucius looked at him, sighing as he bowed.

"That you are, however, you seem to have missed my invite. Seeing as one of your hatchlings will be marrying my son. I see no problem making it a permanent thing" Lucius hid his emotion in his famous Malfoy sneer.

"Thank you, my lord, but wouldn't this butt into your life?"

"My Life was taken the day, my daughter shoved her mother and me into a room and trapped us. I had a magi clan then too, close friends, who are no longer with us. I want to rebuild it."

"Lucius, Marvolo has called an important meeting," Narcissa called out. Lucius bowed to Godric, mumbling he would be honored as he excused himself.

"As of now, we're under heavy fire at the Ministry. Death Eaters are on the run, fleeing from their homes, taking their families into hiding. Dumbledore is on a rampage attacking any non-pure wizard home. We might have a safe haven being in school, but many people are still fighting to keep their rights. Start thinking of ways to help correct The Ministry and start thinking fast." with that, Marvolo dismissed them, looking over his own ideas.

Salazar watched the kids play in the tunnels of the chamber, laughing and smiling. He missed listening to kids' laughter. Closing his eyes, he merely sat content.

"This Dumbledore fellow is worse than ever, my mate. He has ...what did Marvolo call them?"

"Ministry, the current government," Godric replied dryly.

"Yes…..They are a problem now."

"Then let it be war. I will fight for the right to keep these grounds."

Salazar looked to his mate, smiling. "Our son's mate is going to become of age in three years. I want him to have a peaceful transition."

"Are you giving me permission to do what must be done to see your wish come true?" Godric looked to the other, smiling more sinisterly.

"Yes ...just leave no witnesses to whatever you do, mate."

"Of course," Godric nodes, Salazar went back to watching the children.

"Hey guys," Ginevra appeared, slipping in the open door.

"Ginevra? Where have you been," Harrison looked up from his place on the floor? 

"I have been with Luna and Noah we found an underground garden, but that's not why I'm here I found another 'come and find us' key!"

Salazar Looked up from his seat; he was playing with Godric's hand.

"Sal, where does it go?" Harrison held the purple key up.

"Honestly, if I knew I wouldn't tell you that would take the fun out of it. Go, you have ruins and mazes to explore, be kids while you can" He chuckles as they all rush out Luna waiting with several bags.

"Ready?" She chirped up.

"How much food do we have?" Draco asked.

"A month's worth each. Not to mention, if we get short, the house-elves can find us now. So we should be fine to explore deeply." Luna smiled, handing out the bags to each member.

"Everyone has their mirrors, right?" James had followed handing Harrison the mirror. Harrison gave a small thanks putting the mirror in his bag.

"Call me before you take your naps, okay?" James looked between his two boys, slightly fearful of letting them go on their own.

"Why don't you come with us mom its summer break you have nothing stopping you?" Harrison smiled as James kissed his head.

"Your father would throw a shit fit."

"But mom, you should come!" Harrison smiled. James took a minute to think about it before smiling, nodding as he summoned his own bag, filling it with food.

"Draco watches over your brother, please, don't leave him alone long for merlin's sake." Lucius stopped noticing his mates bag, "James? What are you doing?"

"I haven't had an adventure in a long time." James grinned sheepishly at his mate as Sirius packed a bag.

"Sirius, no." Severus glared, but Sirius ignored him.

"Sirius," Remus warned Sirius, whined looking at them both with pleading eyes.

Lucius was about to ring James out when Harrison rushed in front of him, making big green eyes staring up at him. The puppy dog eyes frequently were not compelling when kids tried to get an extension on homework for his class. However, when it came to his youngest, he couldn't handle it, breaking down and accepting it. He nodded, "Please be careful, mate. Watch after our boys." James kissed his mate. 

"I will."

"Sappy Enough, let's go into the great beyond of caves!" Blaise raced off Athena followed, causing Harrison and Ronnie to take off the others following them. Sirius watched, looking back again. Severus frowned, sighing. 

"Fine. Go." 

"Come with." Severus looked up, confused. 

"What?" 

Sirius grinned, holding his hand out. "Do you trust me?" 

"Not as far as I can throw you," Severus mumbled, slipping his hand into Sirius. 

"Good." Sirius darted off down the way dragging Severus, Remus, following behind laughing. Lucius felt left out but knew there were enough adults with the kids maybe the next time he would go instead of James.

"Be Safe!" Ruby hollered after them sighing.

"They will be okay, mate," Fenrir reassured her.

XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

"Do you plan kids?"

"We don't have time for kids. We hardly have time for each other," she stated, making the older male pout. she moves her White Knight to b5 he follows moving his Black Rook to c5

  
  



	19. JAGoWC CH: 19 Clara Slytherin.

**JAGoWC CH: 19 Clara Slytherin.**

It had been a few days since they had started this adventure to find the purple door. Exploring was so much fun; they saw a large room where they literally could play quidditch should the outer world become too dangerous. Or they wanted to play a match with vampires. After the significant discovery of the quidditch pitch underground, they only found smaller things like secret places to hide—more arena-like areas and a maze.

"Hey, lost, are we?" Ronnie asked as he walked into another large room that breaks the stairs apart.

"Not sure cause we don't have a proper map this time." Harrison sighed, sitting down.

"The runes on these walls are amazing!" Athena was looking them over, curious of them. "I can't tell what they are can anyone see what this says?"

Draco walked over curiosity, getting the best of him. "Naga…..Ancient Naga ... it's a little faded" Draco rubbed the wall gently to clear dirt. "Regina cogitationem pessimism. So something to do with the Queen?"

"Clara Slytherin was a Regina cogitationem pessimism; she was mischievous Queen. She was, by all means, deemed a deity of pranksters for a long time. Even in prankster books, however, her ways were harmful, she stole the immortal bell from the Daughter of Death. Pranksters, including Loki, the God of Mischief outcasted her in secret" Castor came over to the writing. "Yeah, right here! Clara Slytherin changed her name to Clara Le Rouge, the mischievous Queen."

"She was known for hating her fathers and was the oldest daughter," Pollux mumbled, "Why is there information about her down here after she trapped her parents?"

"Good question. The Ex-Queen is known for being cruel to immortals." James sighed, remember all the stories told to him as a child.

Athena moved down, knocking a jar over. "Ekk! Sorry" the floor where the pot had been, rose to be a button. The kids and adults jumped as a doorway opened. A very angry Naga came out; the women looked old yet alive, almost mummified.

Severus, Remus, James, and Sirius got in front of the kids, ready to fight this stranger.

"Foolish children…..you will bow, or you will die." she waited until no one bowed then attacked. Spells were useless every time they thought they killed her; she would get back up laughing. James had bitten her multiple times, not understanding how she could live through his poison.

"I will never die, I am Clara Le Rouge! The immortal Queen! I will rule again!" she cooed.

Sirius allowed his ruins to take over his arms, steam rose as cold air touched him. He put his wand away, going to physical attacks. Even hooking her jaw-breaking it slightly. 

"You will regret tha-!!!" the Queen looked at her tail, looking at skeletons grabbing her tail. "What is this? You serve me! Wake up, my dolls."

"You're abusive…...they want nothing to do with you." Luna walked forward, speaking in a voice almost out of this world as if someone talked with her. 

"Come, children," the skeletons let go, as they move to Luna, their bones start growing flesh slowly, they walk over bowing to Luna. A light glow to Luna's skin made James and the other adults gasp.

#Bell Ringer ...please release us # one cried out softly looking like she was in a lot of pain.

# Daughter of Death, please give us our only wish.# another cried before Luna waved her hand their souls left their bodies, the corpses turn to dust.

"You were never meant to be Queen Clara Bell Slytherin. You took it from my family. In the name of my ancestor Vivian Ghostwalker the first Daughter of Death, ancestor of my father. I take that crown, and your soul is to be trapped into the jar, you trapped yourself with to stop time." Luna summoned the knocked over the jar to her opening it. Clara screamed as she is drawn in, the black beaded crown fell to the grounded at Luna's feet. Once the pot was closed, Luna sealed it, shrinking it, she put it in a glass bottle that was a half-inch tall, sealing onto her necklace. Picking up the crown, she blew away the black dust, revealing ghost-white pearls setting it on her head, the crown adjusted itself.

"Luna?...wanna explain?" Ginevra asked as the group looked shocked.

"She was considered the horrible Queen and terrorized the immortals forcing them to do what she willed. The original title is the daughter of death. We ring bells letting death know an immortal is ready to move on. Or that an immortal needs to be put down. Death are busy people; they can't always watch over those with godlike and immortality powers. So death went to the immortals and said. 'Pick one person between you to wear this crown. This crown will help us know when those who are ready to rest would like to go, it allows me and my sisters and brothers work without worry'." Luna smiled. "My family was chosen all those years ago as the family to do it cause we see through lies and want others to have happiness."

"Pure heart from birth to death," James spoke up, tears in his eyes. The children didn't see the couple standing behind Luna, who smiled at them before fading.

"Do we tell Xeno…" Sirius whispered to the other adults as the kids circled Luna to look at the crown on her head.

"No… I doubt Xenophilius would believe any of us. But it is comforting they are looking over us." Severus whispered, grabbing Remus's hand.

"I hope they all are resting okay. I….I don't want /them/ to suffer." James whispered.

"They didn't look to be in pain. Maybe Luna called on her spirit, or Luna's waking caused her to finally rest?" Remus added before they turned back into the kids around them.

"Yes, forever, an angel, even if I raise my hand to harm. There will always be a reason for what I do as a seer and the Bell Ringer. There is a ceremony with death, which I have talked to about it. I asked to wait until I found the crown." Luna yawned

"What about Clara? What did you do to her?" Castor eyed the jar on the necklace.

"She must be punished for the pain. To have to walk with me and several of my children before her soul is released. Death will not take her. None of them will." she frowned, looking to the ground.

"Down the new entrance, I have a good feeling about it." Luna had sat down against the wall, falling asleep. Noah picked her up carefully.

"I got Luna," he mumbled. James scanned Luna's body.

"She's just worn out likely from not being able to practice that power often."

Harrison leads them down to a new level of rooms several closed doors, but there was a purple door in the wall across from them.

"We found the door, but the seer didn't tell us who could open the door." Draco sighed, scratching his head.

"Athena!"

"Blaise!" the kids laughed as twins look at each other startled.

"She/He is super smart? I feel like she would be Ravenclaw's descendant?" Harrison gave the twins a look as they giggle since they spoke in unison. He gave Athena the key who slowly walked up to the door; she, with her twin, set the key in, turning it. With a soft click and turn of the knob, they slowly opened the door.

"It's alright children," a beautiful woman dressed in a fancy white dress her hair put up in a tight bun mixing from white to blonde in her hair. Her silver eyes looking over them all.

"Helga is right, we mean no harm." another woman walked out this one dress in a simple black dress, her hair in a half up half down her eyes purple by nature. "Hello children," she turned to Athena and Blaise.

"Ah, one of my descendants, I'm from your mother's side the half-Vampire Half banshee, but I see we have gone to a full vampire." she giggled. 

"I wonder if you can still sing like me because it's hard to get rid of that power."

"We never tried to sing like a banshee ...but it wasn't on the parentage potion."

"It wouldn't tell you that, only close family hint parentage. Had you done heritage, you would get all your creatures. Parentage identifies the largest amount of creature DNA in you" Rowena smiled, hugging her then Blaise.

Helga sighed, "Oh, you're just as beautiful as I had seen in my dreams!" Helga took Ginevra's hands, shocking her. They tapped on the walls, teleporting the two founders up.

  
  


"Helga! Rowena!" Salazar cried out, running over to them quickly.

"Hello, Salazar!" Helga gasped, running forward. 

"Godric!" Rowena pulls everyone in ha hug, Helga started bawling. 

"We thought you TWO were dead! she said you were dead!"

"She tricked us! I am so sorry you had to go through that. We're here now!" Salazar clung to her, smiling. 

"Where is the clan? Last I saw they had run back into the forest while we went to face your daughter."

"Their gone likely found a way out of this life or just fled altogether. We started a new one the kids of this clan found you", Godric explained before helping them catch up on how things worked now.

  
  
  


XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

They went back to not speaking as she moved her White knight to a7. He moved his Black Rook to c6.


	20. JAGoWC CH: 20 Summer before Year four

**JAGoWC CH: 20 Summer before Year four**

"Come on, kiddos were going Camping." James smiled when the kids scrambled to pack basic needs, it had been a week, and things were calm. 

"What about tents?" Athena asked

"Already set up. come on." James leads them out into the forest 

"Why are we camping?" Harrison didn't mind the new experience but was curious about what caused it.

"A well-needed distraction. There's a beautiful place, we want you to see." James smiled as he leads them out into the forest, a half-day trip ended at ruins of old huts made of stone and something else. Harrison was so fascinated he ran around the whole afternoon. James showing him naga writings on the walls and reading them to him.

"This is so cool…" 

"I am glad you think so. I don't know what happened in this village. Some say Medusa was angry, others say wizards came through and killed them off with horrible stone spells. Yet none of the bodies are here anymore."

"They say it happened back when we were kids, so I would imagine nature took the stone body as she is slowly eating away at the building." Sirius chirped in. 

"Oh, cool! Harrison, come check it out! It's a naga kids room!" Draco called out Harrison followed his voice looking around the bare the light from the sky was fading. 

"How do you know?"

"The name is right here. It's broken, so I suspect he was still learning to write when he did it." the name.

"What's the name I can barely tell," Harrison mumbled.

"Striker…cool name," Draco smiled as they walked back to where the campfire was being set up. 

James took the naga children with him to show them hunting. Pollux and Castor picked up on it faster, being older. With Harrison stuck still in glamour form, he watched but paid attention silently cheering his brother on.

"Why not practice in glamour form?" Marvolo asked as he walked up.

"Don't know how to be quiet enough." Harrison smiled.

"Take your shoes and socks off, let your magic do the rest. You should practice silent running now. That way, when you have your tail, it won't be much of a change."

"Can Naga tails be noisy?"

"If you don't slither a certain way, your prey or the hunter will hear you at every turn. More so since the only way to really getaway is a dungeon or a forest full of sticks leaves and anything else on the floor that could give you away." 

"Show me?"

"Sure," Marvolo took on his glamour form taking his shoes and socks off, waiting for Harrison to do the same thing. 

"Walk with me." Marvolo turned, leading Harrison through a patch of trees. Harrison was focused on not stepping on anything sharp he was loud when his feet crushed leaves. 

"I don't know about this." he looked around, Marvolo was gone. His mother wasn't anywhere nearby. 

"Tom?.....Marvolo??.....Mr.Riddle! Moooooom...MOOOOOM" Harrison started to panic moving around he moved to go back the way he came only to come out behind the tree behind him. More panicked, he started running around till he was tired of it. He stood in the middle of the small circle of trees, tears pouring down his face.

"MARVOLO THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE PLEASE." 

Marvolo dropped from the tree line in front of him but didn't make a sound when he landed.

"You want out of the loop. You have to learn to walk quietly. This is how mothers teach their young."

"But, I'm not your Young."

"I'm not the one who set this up." Marvolo smiled. "I had your mother's permission to watch over this. Now keep going the world outside is waiting with warm cooked food." with that, Marvolo jumped back up into the trees hidden from view once more Harrison sat there for a minute crying scared. When nothing happened, he calmed down. Getting up, the small male started walking around again, trying everything to get out. Slowly his magic started gently pushing things out of the way, making his steps quiet. He felt lighter as he began to run around the next thing Harrison knew he ran right back to the camp and into his mother's arms.

"Marvolo didn't be too mean to you, did he?" James smiled as Harrison just cried in his arms, relieved to be back with him.

"I may have gone overboard." Marvolo shrugged. Lucius looked unamused.

"Let him come to eat. Where are his shoes?" 

"Oh, right, I will go get them" Marvolo walked back to collect them. He noticed a dead rat in his own shoes. 

"The hell?" He walked back with the dead rat. "Hey, was someone trying to prank me and did a half-ass job?"

"What?"

"It was in my shoes." When no one knew, they just shrugged it off. 

"Okay, more lessons in the morning to bed with you," Ruby smiled as the kids whined before going to their tents. The parents waited quietly before James pulled out a paper.

** _RODNIC CREE STILL ON THE RUN_ **

** _My readers, Rodnic Cree, is out of Azkaban after being put there for killing his own brother over a decade ago. No one knows where he would go or who he would be after at this point. So anyone with any information, please let us know at the ministry._ **

** _Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet _ **

"Do you think this is going to work. Cree won't find us?"

"I am sure of it. The forest is big. Even bigger than before. Salazar said he would warn us if he spots him. Cree won't get the jump on us." Bellatrix stated. "None the less the Blacks get first to watch. can't be too careful."

"Agreed." Regulus nodded with Sirius. No one knew that Harrison was still awake. Or that he was watching through a crack in his tent door. Harrison watched his mother put the newspaper back in his bag and go to bed with his father. He waited to test his magic. He scanned watching magically as the Black brothers walked around the campsite in intervals. Both staying a few trees out to get the jump on anyone. When Harrison was sure they both wouldn't see him, he snuck out and grabbed the newsletter. He scanned it, putting it back. The youngest Malfoy heard rustling in his parent's tent. Quickly he fled to his. A leaf next to his door was crushed as he laid back down. Sirius had bolted out of the shadows to check the spot, but seeing no one there, he went back to where he had been looking out in the forest. Harrison felt his adrenaline rushing as he quietly rezipped his tent. Going to sleep, he had a nightmare.

Someone was chasing him. They were loud their boots crushing something under them. Suddenly, Harrison stepped in something wet. He didn't dare look down as he kept running. Slowly the puddles became more frequent as he tried to keep moving soon. It was up to his knee. As long as he refused to look down, he didn't know what it was till one of his arms hit the liquid. He looked at it and screamed as there was blood on his arm, he stopped looking down in horror as it was now up to his hip. 

"I found you" a strange voice called out behind him, as he turned to it he woke up. He sits up quickly to find himself back in his tent. 

"Harrison?" his mother called out, opening the tent. "you okay, hatchling?" 

"y ...yeah, I am. um. i…. I am hungry," Harrison whispered, pale as a sheet of paper. James didn't look convinced; however, he didn't push it; instead, he moved to let the boy out and took him out into the forest to hunt for eggs.

"Why are we hunting eggs?" Harrison asked.

"You need to learn how to hunt."

"But magic?" Harrison watched his mother halt and look at him.

"...." James just stared at him before smiling. "I admit that is a good reason not to learn. However, I have been in situations where you would have never been born if I had done magic. it's good to know none magical things in case you ever need to not do magic."

"...When have you?" Harrison asked James didn't answer. 

"Come, child, we need to hurry if we are to get the better eggs." 

"Better eggs? That's someone's brood your going to steal from. How are you okay with that?" James messes up Harrison's hair smiling. 

"When you are a mother...or a father, you will understand better. For now, the only thing I can tell you is the survival of the fittest. Your children will mean doing things you think are morally wrong right now." Harrison looked at his mother in a horror way. 

Some time past as they walked before Harrison spoke up. "Like run through blood?" James didn't say anything before sighing. "Before being the reason, there is blood on the ground. I figured killing that Angel in front of you would have shown you that much. However, yes, If there was a pool of blood, no matter how deep between me getting to you or Draco. I would run, swim, and be the reason it's there if I have to."

"is that what it means to be a mother?"

"no….its what it means to be a family. Blood is equal to water. If Athena or Ronnie was trapped, you bet I would be running with their parents to their rescue just like you would see them running with me. our family is everything to us."

"... I think I understand. If I don't, you will correct me, right?"

"Yes. Now look up", James pointed to a nest of silver branches.

"Naga's benefit from quinis eggs. This is the kind of nest you wanna find when on a no magic run. Now getting up there is tricky. Notice how branches are all up there while we are down here?"

"Yeah…"

"You have to jump but not just jump. Use your Naga magic act as if it's your tail. You know how I charge up before throwing my body as a Naga?"

"Yeah" 

"That's basically what you are doing with your magic. Feel my magic and watch me" James stayed in his glamour, bending his knees before jumping up, Harrison did as he was told. However, James had turned his legs. His magic was in the shape of his tail that coiled. Helped him land on the branch next to the nest.

"Come on, baby." James held his arms out as if offering a hug. Harrison jumped a few times but wasn't coiling his magic. 

"Pretend you have a tail."

"I can't! I never had a tail!" He paused, "or I don't remember the few months as an infant!"

"Harrison James Malfoy. You can do this. All you have to do is concentrate." James sighed, watching him. "I hate to go dark on you and Draco. You need to learn to use Naga magic. It's your savior. Try again, picture a snake if you have to."

Harrison huffed before closing his eyes. Instead of jumping, he spun around, dodging his brother. 

"Draco!" Harrison snaps

"SHHH!" James hissed.

"But he was hunting me!" Harrison cried out, Draco got up smiling. 

"Only half true brother. What are you learning here?"

"To jump. You already know, keep moving so I can keep Harrison focused, please."

"Okay, dad's already fed us. So you two are the only ones who haven't eaten, do check-in sometime soon." Draco took this time to slither off.

"I am proud of you."

"For what?"

"You sensed your brother. I saw his tail moments before you spun around. He would have to throw mud on it if this was a real survival. I am proud of your sense you did that now show me you can do this like I know you can." Harrison grumbled, glaring up at his mother before closing his eyes again, bending his knees. He pictured he was a snake. The moment Harrison felt he was coiled enough, he launched catching the branch next to his mother, wrapping a nonexistent tail around it to keep him up.

"I thought you hated heights?" Harrison whispered before realizing he did it.

James was smiling before he was outright grinned so hard Harrison was a little creeped out. 

"I do, however, if you and Draco need me to, I'm up in the air or tree! Oh, I'm so proud of you!!" James yanked him into a hug before sniffing the nest.

"Harrison, come here and smell this nest." He waited a moment, Harrison sniffed the nest. 

"Wood…. and is that basil?"

"yes, very good, these eggs are indeed fertile. so, unfortunately, you're not getting unfertile."

"We don't have to take them. mom, we can leave them, you're just training me."

"Harrison." James looked him dead in the eye. "That is not how life works. By taking the eggs, we teach the new mother not to leave for long. We need to eat too."

"What about rabbits! or….or rats or something on the ground!" 

"Would rather invade their nest?" James waited as Harrison frowned, James sighed.

"Harrison… you will die if you can't hurt another creature."

"Draco can hunt I can live off him."

"...Harrison. If you are separated from us. You. Will. Not. Survive. "James warned, "Take the egg."

"No."

"Harrison…"

"No, I won't. I'd rather starve!" James sighed, taking the eggs himself. "Look, Harrison. I…..I wanna say I understand. A long time ago, I was like you….getting to know I was a naga."

"You didn't know?!"

"We….it was lost in history, I guess. My great-great-great-grandfather was a Naga, but the gene supposedly missed two generations. There is still no real reason for it. So I learned at sixteen years of age, I was a Naga. Lucius….." James froze, holding the eggs "Lucius and his father taught me what I know. I am pushing so hard cause I got separated. I was running from a man that wanted me. I struggled to put what I was taught to practice because of my own morals ...stealing eggs, killing angels, killing anyone. I didn't start out this way, son. I use to be reckless. I use to laugh my ass off and prank half of my friends. Severus and I were enemies I use to love his sister. Lily is and will always be beautiful and my ex-girlfriend. "

"Lily Lovegood is your ex?!" Harrison looked started.

"Yeah. When I found out your father was my mate. Lily and I agreed it wasn't going to last. I helped Xeno plan big Valentine's day plans, Lily got revenge by helping Lucius on my birthdays." Harrison silently takes one of the eggs.

"They're not very big. How long can we survive on one?"

"I found one last three days if you move slow enough. Meaning me and you won't need lunch or dinner if we don't want to." James smiled, seeing his son willing to take the egg.

"....how...how do I eat this uncooked?"

"That part is more natural. Don't worry about the uncooked part. Like said, your naga, gain a lot from them. It's better raw. Personally, I tried cooking on it stunk so bad. And away, you just wanna crack it on the branch. "James tapped his twice before hitting it on his teeth, accepting the yoke into it. 

"How fresh are these?"

"Taste to have been laid a day ago, so you're not going to see any word baby bird parts or feel it. They constantly breed laying dozens of eggs a week. Just don't hit the same nest twice in one week, or the mother will leave it. So in three days, I will take you out, but this nest will be out of bounds, okay?"

"Harrison nodded, tapping the egg carefully when he saw some yoke hit the tree. He quickly put it to his teeth biting the eggshell. James laughed, taking the egg before he could make a mess. Harrison spat out the eggshell.

"Gross!!"

"That's the egg defense against egg-eating snakes. Egg eating Naga's smell basil but here", he made the hole a little bigger. "Try now and tell me what it tastes like for you!"

Harrison was shocked at how quickly he ate it. "Whoa! It...it tastes like honey!"

"I know, right?! Draco tastes chicken, your father says it reminds him of drinking tea!" James smiles before dropping off.

"Jump, I'll catch you."

"No, I wanna try landing without a sound. Like Marvolo taught me yesterday." James nodded, backing up.

"You got this son." Harrison took a deep breath trying to calm himself before dropping when he landed for a second in his mind he saw his tail land softly he looked to his feet. He was on the ground, unharmed and silent.

"Excellent Harrison, you are learning quickly," Harrison jumped, looking to his father. 

"I still have a lot to learn, though…."

"We have time. Summer is far from over. For now, how about a break Draco and I found warm rocks not far from camp to relax for a bit."

"Sounds good. Harrison did have his first egg."

"Did he bicker like you did?"

"Well…"

"Yeah. It's a moral thing ...maybe mom will keep sharing his past. It makes it easier."

"Of course." James smiled, following Lucius to the opening as settled on the rocks. Harrison smiled, laying in the grass. Harrison was quickly falling asleep until there was a tree branch break. He jumped up only to relax.

"Ronnie."

"Shh! Dad's hunting me. I have to make it back to the camp. Training up my sense. "Harrison nodded, laying down again as Ronnie ran off.

Ronnie was given one objective to get back to his mother without being caught by his father or brother. He was almost there, he could sense his mother. The cherry blonde bolted up another tree as his father's fox form bolted past looking from him. He had learned the day before how to not leave a scent. He jumped down, running forward more, hitting the tents using them both as cover he jumped at his mother.

"Roar!!!" He laughed as Narcissa squeaks, looking to him.

"Third time is a charm! Hello, baby!" 

^ He's over here Theo, Theodore, ^ he called out.

A minute later, the two foxes appeared. 

"Good job!! Proud of you, brother!" Theodore tackled him into the grass, the two wrestled till their father whistled.

"You're getting it. Let's pair you up with Athena so you can learn to cover other scents", he ordered

"Okay." Ronnie grinned, ready to do whatever. 

"Where is Athena?" Narcissa turned to William.

"Mother might be testing her speed. "

"You know this isn't camping. It's more like boot camp." Blaise dropped down next to the fire pit, having just appeared.

"Whoa! where did you come from!?"

"I teleported. Mom taught me how to use vampiric," he yawned. "however, it is very draining."

"It's not a boot camp child. This is camping, were bonding with you all while teaching you survival skills." Fenrir chuckled. "Tell you what we can take a break now."

"Yes, please!" Blaise yelped as a Vine wrapped around his leg.

"That was easy." Noah smiled, "you should really learn to listen." 

"Be nice, Noah," his mother smiled, Athena ran into camp falling on Ronnie. 

"...Sorry" she blushed, Ronnie was as red as his hair. 

"N-no problem! Hey, need your help with some of my training." 

"What's up?" she smiled, her big red eyes shinned in excitement to help.

"I need to learn to cover both mine and someone else's tracks."

"okay. Oooo! Let's find Harrison! The golden four. wait, where is Dudley?"

"Dudley!" Ronnie called out the two got up as a grim ran right up to the tail, wagging vigorously." 

"Dudley?" the two looked down in confusion before the Animagus turned back into the boy in question.

"Whoa, have you been working on that?"

"Ever since after the forest issue, Da and I train whenever I ask." Dudley grinned as Padfoot ran up. He turned back to his dog form the two grim's mirrored in looks. Severus came out of the forest they had come from with a giant wolf next to him.

"So, you literally have been surrounded by dogs today?" Lily teased her brother.

"Done more than that. even an old Dark elf like me can learn a new trick."

"Oh?" Lily watched as Severus turned into a dog. He was bigger than Sirius and Dudley but smaller then Remus. his fur smooth and flowed backward. Straight his body shaped to run faster than the others, the black coat looked to be like his natural hair. 

"....this is the coolest thing ever because I learned something new myself" Lily transformed into a hare large. Nowhere near her mate's size when he was in the Were-Rabbit form, her fur bright red like her hair. 

"What did you learn today, Noah?" Blaise asked after the vine was off him. 

"How to fight...someone." he dodged a spell knocking Luna back with a Vine as she tried to get close to him.

"She has been at this since this morning, my mother has helped me get kicked into sharp rocks a few times. Now I am about to my edge with this. Honestly, Luna stop." Luna only seems to growl disappearing. 

Lily turned back to her human form. "It's her father's doing, I swear. I'll go get him and make this stop before she regrets it." Lily sighed, walking off. This time Lily dodged her daughter kick. Only to watch her husband stun Luna in mid drop.

"Not fast enough!" Xenophilius barked, coming up to Lily. "You called for me, my love?"

"Xeno….ease up. Its only day one in the forest, and you're so heavy with her. Noah is annoyed shes even after him." 

"I merely told her don't be seen by me. What she does is her own accord." 

"Luna." Her mother turned to where her daughter had fallen.

"Xeno, did you let up?"

"nope. Honestly, shes your daughter. and a thief. "

"Thief?" Lily looked at her husband then felt at her neck. A necklace he had given her was gone.

"Luna!!!!!" Lily was quickly growing angry, jumping into the shadows shes started to hunt her daughter. She found her Luna jumped back into the light, teleporting through it. The two continued the dance till Luna tripped nearly into the fire pit, except Noah pulled her to him. 

"Hi."

"That time, I wasn't aiming for you," she whispered. 

"I know normally I see a foot first. I saw the hair." Noah smiled but frowned as a face appeared through the shadows. 

"Whatever you are doing, maybe stopping is a good idea?"

"You think so?"

"I rather we physically train why your mother calms down. Fairtrade?"

"Deal," Luna held the necklace out for Lily to snatch and put back on the silver bunny back under her clothes.

"....I am impressed, Luna. You made it look as if your father had the upper hand. then snatched it off me without me feeling a thing."

"Thank you, mother. Sorry for angering you so. I have wanted more of a challenge then what father was willing to do. He has just lazily fallen in both light and shadows, chasing me slowly. I would pick berries from one bush eat and clean my teeth off before he would even attempt.

"Don't underestimate him. You know how he really is under the dreamy state he likes to sit in", Lily warned before watching her and Noah go nearby for training.

Athena Dudley and Ronnie found Harrison. Still sleeping near Draco and their parents and still at the rock. 

"Hey, can we borrow Harrison?"

"hmm? What for?" James smiled at them.

"Training Ronnie to cover tracks. we wanted to do the four of us", Dudley explained. 

"I don't see why not. Harrison, work on silent running, okay?"

"Will do, mom!" Harrison walked off with them. 

"Ready? Now, if we tag you, you will teleport to camp. Ruby is sitting out there with Narcissa, waiting for you four. Ronnie, you have to keep all your companions with you at all costs. understood?" 

As the four started the run they. Ron deleted their sent keeping track of it. It wouldn't be till their fifth time before Ronnie gets it right, and they learn to move as one.

That night Harrison went to bed uneasy. He laid there listening for anything. When He heard it, his eyes widened. It was to the west side of camp. 

Athena started to sob in her sleep. 

xxxxxx

Athena's Dream Pov

xxxxxx

I was looking around; it indeed was a beautiful forest. 

"Athena!" I heard my brother screaming my name. its where it started trying to find him. "Blaise! where are you!" His voice was never getting closer, no matter what I did. I tripped on something looking back there was Rabastan Lestrange dead on the ground there was a pair of boots coming at me. I quickly got up running, trying to find any of my family as they were now missing and screaming my name. 

"Mooom! Daaaad! Remus! William! Blaise! Help me!" I ran into a clearing as the sun shined too bright burning my skin I saw tails everywhere. The Lord Malfoy was Hardly alive. he was crying out.

"Jaaames." he had been cut off at the hip and tried to go the opposite side of the clearing. Draco and Harrison laid dead by his tail. "James." he cried as he finally stopped moving the boots behind me again. I walked past him. Soon enough, I felt something wet under my feet. Looking down, I see the blood I looked up to see my family hanging from the trees their necks cut, my mother looked down.

"R....u...n," she whispered.

"MOTHER!!" I scream I didn't know my scream left my throat in reality.

Ruby was up and out of her tent to her daughter. "Athena. wake up, baby!" Athena cried out, cling to her when she realized it was a dream. 

"You died!" Athena sobbed.

In the morning, everyone was on edge as they found several dead birds on site. 

"What could this mean?" Remus muttered to the other adults. 

"Who knows," James muttered disposing of the last bird.

They took the day off as the parents seemed on edge. Harrison went off to practice hunting. He noticed a free nest. One that had mother. Jumping up there, he smelled them. 

"blood," he looked into the nest to see a bloody knife. He gasped, jumping out of the tree, but before he could run, someone grabbed him. 

Back at camp, the others were talking as Marvolo felt his heart rate pick up for no reason. He jumped up, scanning the kids. 

"Where's Harrison!" he yelled. James and Lucius darted out into the forest, calling out. The whole family was looking all day even into the night.

Harrison looked up at the crazy man who kept him trapped under a tree.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"Rodric Cree. Your mother's destined mate. All I need is him to come to me. You are my son. You even have my green eyes!" he cackled and grinned. 

Harrison teared up whispering =help me=

Salazar was in the forest the next morning. "Cree is in the forest! he snuck in under Peter Pettigrew, but I knew something was up when the ministry didn't come knocking." James looked like he was going to faint. 

"He has my son." James started to go from scared to rage. 

"CREEEEEE," he roared with new filled energy as he bolted out to the forest. Three weeks. Kids were having nightmares when they sleep, all the same, running through the blood. James hadn't been seen in days. Lucius was sure Cree had him, but he never felt anything other than rage from his mate. Naga's in the forest were told about the kidnapping of the small child. When James showed back up, he was crying.

"I can't track them. I lost my baby again all cau-"

=help me....please. someone help me I am stuck under a tree.= James froze as the family's naga heard it Marvolo bolted after James to the north. the family on their tails. 

=HARRISON!!! CRY OUT BABY=

=MAMA= Harrison hissed Rodric had grown tired of hiding him, and Harrison. Rodric decided a nap was to climb the tree. Harrison braved out a knife landed by his head on the ground.

"Back up, son!" Rodric hissed, having woke up to the sudden sound of birds taking flight. Harrison darted back in, scared of the man above him. 

"Wrong move, Cree!" Rodric jumped down only to be slammed into the tree. 

"Dad!" Harrison cried out, happy to see him.

"Lucius. Just the bastard I wanted to kill." Rodric grinned before chocking. 

"I should have offed you like kids." Lucius hissed, slamming him into the ground then raising his fist.

"I'm going to do to you what I did to the Dursleys still locked up in my basement," Lucius whispered, biting Rodric, who screamed. Lucius then starts to beat the man as he cried. James appeared and spotted Harrison under the tree.

"Harrison! come to mama!" Harrison rushed over to James, who then Slithered off, calling everyone but Lucius back to camp where he was coiled around his son. Draco joined him before Marvolo loosely wrapped around James's tail. 

Harrison clung to his mother and brother. "Where is dad?"

"Dealing with Cree. we will wait here for him, and then I think camping is over." James muttered. 

"I think I rather hand out in the castle for the rest of the summer."

"Good thing, it is only a week."

Lucius finally slithered into view of the group blood covered his arms and chest.

"Never again. Harrison doesn't go out by yourself." Lucius gently scolded, "I know you didn't know. I just want you safe."

"understood dad," Harrison whispered as Lucius magical himself clean as soon as Harrison could he hugged his father. Lucius hugged back, kissing the boy's head. 

  
  


XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

"What was that?" She looked at the book.

"Ignored it." Her father spoke she got up regardless as she moved to the book he grabbed her tightly by the arm.

"I said ignore it!" he hissed, making her sit back down; she moved her White rook to b1, so he moved his Black Pawn to b6.

  
  



	21. JAGoWC CH: 21 The Deal/ Harrison’s Birthday

> **JAGoWC CH: 21 The Deal/ Harrison’s Birthday**

Summer was coming to a close; the kids were whining at the new school year beginning.

"Why not a day outside? The lakeside, not anything in the forest okay, and with the shadow beast under the founders control the creatures of the water won't dare attack." James watched as the kids got excited and ran to get things that could do outside.

"How did Rodric get past them?"

"He wasn't in our forest. We found you on the outskirts of Salazar's territory. The Shadows kept trying to lead us that way, and we kept having to retreat as we would see nothing—a whole section of forest hidden under blood spells. Salazar has since taken more woodland setting up a new line of green flowers.

Ronnie was the first to test out the rope and tire transfiguration Athena made, dropping into the water, smiling at the others' cheers.

"It works!" He laughed, splashing Gregory when the water golem splashed him. Theodore, Gregory, Vincent, Ginevra, Athena, and Blaise took turns swinging out into the water. Rabastan had mended his spell to sit on Athena and Blaise's skin.

So they could be out all they want without the need for protective gear as they near their sixteen birthday the sun started to become harder to be in. Their mother head to toe covered and hidden in the shade of the willow tree. Including a large umbrella with a shaded net. Fenrir didn't mind hiding in the shadow of the umbrella with his wife watching the children play. 

Dudley would instead be sitting with Severus. Who was more than happy to spend time with his son. With Remus in wolf form and resting, Severus and Dudley leaned into the fur on their backs. Dudley would throw a ball, and his dad Sirius and his brother Regulus would chase it and bring it back, having Dudley keep score of who brought it back the most.

Harrison and Draco lay on one rock more so Draco, in naga form while Harrison lay on him. "Draco can....can you explain it to me one more time please."

"Yes." Draco puts his bookmark in his book. "I can shift between glamour won't naga cause I grew up not bound and locked to my glamour form. You grew up stuck in a glamour form."

"Call it a husk, Draco, it sounds better," James read his book next to them.

"-At sixteen, not much will change for me. I will gain a pattern on my tail, and I will gain my mates. You will have to deal with all the chains breaking. Becoming a naga for the first time since we were infants. It might be painful. It might not, we won't know till it happens. There also runs the fact that on your thirteenth, you could break the chains gain your tail with no pattern. Then when you hit sixteen, you will gain your pattern and Mate. Thirteen is the marker that you're becoming an adult. Remember, at the age of sixteen, you are legally able to go to war. And are considered in all terms an adult."

"Thank you." 

"Not a problem. I don't want to sit here and say I know how you feel, Harrison." Draco leaned over his brother, so the other's green eyes were looking into the silvery blue. 

"But I want you to know no matter what I am here. I won't abandon you. Never will you be alone in this."

"It still scares me, brother." Harrison stared back up at him, fear in his eyes.

"It scares me too, and our parents. We'll be there for you, Harrison." Draco hummed lightly, messing with the other's hair. As a more massive naga slithered over, his scales were dark with a pattern of large green diamonds that, in a certain angle, looked red, down the middle, as he got up on the rock.

  
  


"My lord, I claimed this rock..." Draco puffed up Harrison Sat up, falling into the hole made as Draco became alert and annoyed with the dark lord trying to take his rock.

  
  


"I am aware, but I felt a spike of fear. I came to check on Harrison." Marvolo glared at Draco, starting a staredown.

  
  


"That's enough, Draco free your brother. Harrison, come over here with your father and me," James snapped, having slithered over to keep a fight from starting.

  
  


=He's not yours yet! you made a promise to him Marvolo.= James hissed, having wrapped his arms protectively around Harrison.

=True, but like I said, I felt a spike. It was strong enough to wake me from my nap= Marvolo slithered off the rock, leaning over James, checking on Harrison.

=I'm fine.= Harrison muttered Marvolo nodded before moving back to his stone.

"What has gotten into him" Harrison looked to James as they walked.

"As you get closer to age, he gets more possessive and crabby. The twins have been circling Draco until his sixteenth; no one is taking notice because they are simply faking that they hit him with a prank that never happened."

"What!?" Draco glared at the twin's naga's talking to each other, Castor's eyes met Draco quickly looking back to Pollux.

"Not to worry, I will protect you till I have to give up my rights, which is the hour that you finally finish all changes at sixteen." James held him in his lap, opening his book back up.

"We both will." Lucius held his son's hand. Harrison smiled, looking over at his brother, only to see him nestled on his rock. The twins trying to get his permission to sit with him only for him to make disapproving noises. His mother made him aware of them. Despite that, he didn't feel anything to them other than a measly crush that he could crush to keep himself sane.

  
  


"Thank you," he mumbled softly to his parents, getting comfy with them.

  
  


Everything seems to slow down for Noah and Harrison. Nothing happens to Dudley on his birthday other than a sudden ability to use dark golem magic. It was a rushing feeling, but it calmed down days after. Now it was Noah's turn. His parents were by his side as he screamed in pain. The curses on him were burned off. Noah no longer looked like a Longbottom. His one's light brown hair was now black. His blue eyes darken to a dark brown like his father's. Rodolphus and Bellatrix didn't dare leave his side, worried he would need them. But once his ruins took over his arms once all he had was a headache that his mother's singing seems to cure as it cleared his head. 

Harrison laid down as James tucked him in. "Mom...I'm scared."

"I know, as am I. But I promise you, your father, and I will watch over you as you sleep." James pressed his hand into his son's cheek, making him look to him.

  
  


"Harrison, you are loved by so many people. Don't forget that, okay?

  
  


"I won't" with that, James moved to a corner, settling in he let Lucius hold him as the two slept waiting. Harrison was staring at the ceiling, waiting.

  
  


11:59 pm

  
  


12:00 am

  
  


"Happy birthday Harrison" he whispered to himself as he felt a headache start. Before long, he started to shake and scream. James tried to rush forward but was stopped by Lucius from touching him.

  
  


"You can't love it will make it worse for him," Lucius gently holding his mates head to his chest, as James cried out for him to let him help his son. He knew it broke his mate's heart. As a mother, their babies are the most important person to them along with their mates.

  
  


=Lady Luna give me the strength to not fail my son= Lucius could not look at Harrison. The screams made his chest tighten. Harrison fell on the floor near the window he looks out at the clear sky to the full moon. His legs felt like they were on fire fusing together to make the small naga he was, with a brown and gold belly tail. It was scaleless and pattern-less.

James had set his son back in his bed before they went and met up with Marvolo. 

=How is he?= Marvolo had felt the chains on Harrison drop and his pain, but he knew it wouldn't really affect him until his sixteenth birthday.

=He's sleeping now. It was successful in melting away all of the problematic spells and chains he will make it to adulthood by this rate. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?= James looked over Marvolo, who simply smiled; of course, James would be worried about him, not just cause of his sone, but Marvolo had known the other since he was a kid. 

=Have you three read the paper yet?= Draco spoke as he slithered up to them as they came down for breakfast.

=no what's up= Lucius turned to his oldest and eyebrow peaked at his eyes' anger.

=its madness!= Salazar spoke up, having followed Draco from the great hall.

  
  


Magi clan in Hogwarts breaks a truce?

Salazar Slytherin and his mate, the kings of nagas, are freed from the chamber of secrets' pits. They have started yet another magi clan? Even though magi clans are banned from having more than six breeds. The move is to stop them from overpowering the Ministry of Magic.

Minister Cornelius Fudge has demanded they either disband or agree to his terms, bringing them at noon today.

And so my precious readers what will Salazar, and his mate do who will they be able to get through this? We will find out soon enough!

Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet

"They are out of their goddamn mind if they think I'm going to disband this family I have formed! And on Harrison's birthday, no less!" Salazar had summoned a meeting in the hall of everyone in the magi clan that was awake. It consisted of everyone but Harrison, who was deeply tired and sleeping.

"What do we do?" Minerva asked, holding Ginevra to her.

"We do what they demand we meet their request for a meeting, "Godric replied with a wave of his hand the high hall tables fused to make a large round table.

Harrison's woke startled and dizzy. He fell out of the bed when he thought. He had swung his feet to the floor, only to have slipped his tail down, Taking some time he worked on balancing himself on his tail.

"Mother? Mother, I need help, I don't know how to balance myself" he called out scared to remove his grip on the bedpost when James didn't reply he started to get worried. Fear clouded his mind as if he had been able to do it all his life. Harrison began to slither to the door stopping to peak out the crack. Stopping by a mirror, he looked himself over. His once green eyes turned gold and matched his underbelly, his hair grew a little but was still a mess.

"Mother?" he called again. Slowly making his way every once in a while calling for James.

Harrison froze when he got to the stairs. "Mother?" he tried to angle himself slowly. As he got halfway, he angled himself wrong, falling down the rest, he yelped in pain. "Why is this harder?"

\- Because your body is still adjusting, more consciences have woken back up. Are you okay Harrison?-

Hogwarts rumbled a light on the walls, showed him that she was there, and worried about him.

"I'm fine just….new to this. I'm looking for my mother. Do you know where he is?" Harrison looked at the walls before a small blue orb with white fairy-like wings led to the next state of stairs. Harrison groaned when he was upright and following. Hogwarts seemed to laugh lightly before turning the stairs into a ramp to help.

"Thank you, ma'am; I appreciate the help" He smiled when a light hum came from the orb. He noticed the air was tense as he moved following the globe to the great hall.

Harrison opened the door slowly. The orb disappeared into the wall next to the Greathall doors as he went in. James was the first to his son pulling him into the family, settling him between him and Marvolo, who greeted Harrison with a smile that made Harrison's face heat up.

"What's going on, mom?" he asked, leaning into the other protection.

"Negotiations of Ways to keep the Magi clan," He replied, watching Salazar glare down the Minister.

"So for me to keep my magi clan, My husband, and best friends and I must go to the chamber of secrets, and take our son and the former death eaters with us or face prosecution. The children put back to their original families. All so, Dumbledore can walk back to my castle?" Salazar watched replied venom in every word. The Minister wasn't fazed by the tone of the other's voice merely watching him.

"You do understand I have millions and millions of creatures and 'death eaters' at my side, right? That if you were to attack, you would be outmatched in every way. As I see it, you can take this deal and shove it where the sun doesn't shine" Salazar gave a toothy smile showing off his fangs. That got the whole group the Minister came with to flinch and start to have second thoughts.

"I don't see why you have to make this difficult?" the Minister questioned, keeping a stone face.

"I don't see why you think you have any say or right in my kingdom. Locked away or not, this land is under my name and my magic. Hell, even your laws don't work here." The Minister started to pale.

  
  


"Now, before I start getting violent or testy in any way that would cause a war. Here's what I'll do. I'll allow Molly and Dolorous, was it? Back. Dumbledore is forbidden."

"Dumbledore is to be the fake headmaster. Make them a classes kids have to take, and you got a deal," Minister spoke dryly. Salazar was about to speak, but the Minister interrupted, Godric didn't like that his calm face suddenly frowned. The meeting was going excellent and respectful til now.

"Do you want to start a war here where you have unmated children that could die?"

Salazar hissed. "Then it is to wa-" Godric stood up, causing Salazar to sit down, feeling his mates anger.

"You would threaten harmless children all to get a manipulative bastard back in power?" Godric slithered slowly around the table. He set his hands on the Minister's shoulders pressing into them. "I don't think that's possible. See in my time men like you would be killed for being just a messenger…...he can be a teacher. However, he will be heavily monitored, and his home will be connected to his class, and if he steps out of place. /I will hunt you and your families there will be no witnesses left/." the Minister gulped "on top of that his class nor the others will be necessary for the students. Extra credit for the overachievers at best. Or someone who has too much free time."

"I think you should sign it. Godric looks ready to tear you apart" the Minister quickly signed the new contract. 

"When school is back in session, I will announce the new classes." Salazar watched the signing, he smirks. "If that's all, you can leave my kingdom. Seeing as you overstayed your welcome by forcing this in the first place." He laughed as they quickly left Godric, practically hunting them on their way out.

That night was a nightmare as Dumbledore came into the great hall that was turned back to normal. Harrison watched as the man walked up to the teacher's table as Umbridge and Molly walked in.

"Ah, I see they contacted you quickly what will be your class? And….their classes?" Salazar spoke with great disgust.

"Ah, yes, chose to teach an all about light magic class. Molly and her mate are teaching parenting." Dumbledore gave an old smile that made Salazar angrier, but he nodded.

"Fine."

After dinner Harrison to some time to slither around, not minding the colder night.

"It's dangerous to move around with your head in the clouds," Marvolo spoke, making the younger naga jump.

"....did you avoid me today?" Harrison blurted out.

"No, I merely did as your mother requested and gave you space to adjust. Forgive me if it seems rushed at any point, Harrison." they continued slithering slowly and quietly.

"I can only imagine what you felt 13 years ago. You were able to hold me….baby or not I was close. You felt at peace back then the world was okay...mother said you took it harder as looking for me became unfruitful. Crabby tired and extremely worried." Harrison broke the silence.

"Yes….you cooed at me the day I met you. I knew you knew who I was by how you would not be satisfied if I did not say goodnight to you with your parents." Tom chuckles.

"So, what happens now ?"

"Now ...we get to know each other. We make sure Dumbledore doesn't get between us. When you turn sixteen, we will marry after your real inheritance."

"But don't you already know me??"

"No. Harrison, I haven't seen you in ... twelve years roughly. The year of being just your teacher, I hardly call that getting to know you. The only thing I have is what memories were shared with me."

"Shared?"

"Yes, nagas can share their memories with others."

"Oh...that's cool….maybe one day I'll let you see through my memories. " 

"Your hesitation. Is there something I should know."

"If you don't know, then it's better to wait for it. I have a feeling you would break time and space."

".....what did they do to you." Marvolo stopped moving. He didn't dare force his way into his mate's brain, but he started at Harrison with a look that scared the other slightly. But as quickly as the fear came, his bravery spiked like mother like son. Harrison squared hissed, glaring back.

"No." Marvolo flinched as two other faces appeared with the same look. "Heh...you reminded me of someone. The more and more your children grow, the more and more I miss my old friends."

"Old friends?"

"Fleamont Potter. Your grandfather. Gave me the same glare when I would scare him, and just like James and you, he would seize then become brave. I don't know if that's recklessness. Or what. But damn it Harrison…. if you are anything like your mother. My ancestors will pity me."

"What's that supposed to mean??" Harrison crossed his arms unimpressed by the comment.

"It means your from a line of stubborn asses who have bleeding hearts. Unfold your arms if you're going to shift to one leg now your showing signs of your father. I wonder if it was ever a good idea in fate's head to put Potter and Malfoy together."

"Ah, so this is what the mother said by the silver tongue. Keep burying yourself eventually. I'll feel enough second-hand embarrassment to avoid you."

"Oh God, it's the Malfoy wipe lash. "Marvolo grinned as he could see he was starting to get under the teen's skin. Harrison corrected his posture frowning, but then that frown turns to a smirk like he knew something. Marvolo turned around and froze. Silver eyes met red a low hiss suggested he scram before he invited the male's wraith. Marvolo not wanting to get between father and baby slithered away briskly. Lucius held his hand for Harrison to high five.

"Thank you, father." Harrison snorted Lucius waited for Marvolo to be far enough away before snorting and laughing himself.

"I should thank you. I have always wanted to do that. My father did it once. I never got a chance until now. Anyway come to Dumbledore is to be back tomorrow I want you fully rested to be alert."

"I'm getting tired of Dumbledore and his dumb group. It seems Seamus and Dean are his student trolls." Harrison had noticed how they were trying to pick on Ginevra, only to have a specific dark earth golem get in their way and send them running.

"Good night, father."

"Good night, Harrison," Lucius winked, slithering off to bed himself.

XXXXXX

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

Fate sighed as she used her White bishop to takes black pawn g7, so he moves his King to d7.

  
  



	22. JAGoWC CH: 22 Keep the peace.

**JAGoWC CH: 22 Keep the peace.**

The first Dinner of School told them how their year would go.

"Hello, as you can see, I am not Albus Dumbledore. My name is Salazar Slytherin. This is Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. We are the founders of Hogwarts and the current Headmasters and Mistress" he took a deep breath. 

"Due to unfortunate events. and not wishing harm on anyone Dumbledore's Class on Light Magic and The Umbriges class on Parenting are required courses."

=What!=

=Silence, son! we will discuss this soon.= Godric stopped his son's outburst.

"Teachers we had kicked out at the end of last year are being brought back in." said teachers walked in, joining the teacher's table smirking. Dumbledore grinned as he stared at James, who Glared at him with an untamed fury.

"the usual don't go in the forest after sunset. Watch your step on the stairs. and heaven forbid if you don't know where a hall goes don't go down it or risk getting trapped."

Once dinner was over, Marvolo stepped aside with his parents. 

"Explain." he snapped before Flintching at Salazar's disapproving look.

"Dumbledore has some Angels on his side. I was thrown off when they appeared yesterday, threatening to tear our castle to shreds. I fear no wizard cause I'm immortal, and Godric can't be hit by a dumb wand. But it doesn't take much for angels to kill something. not to mention you have seen first hand how they only need one half of the pair."

"Dear hell, he....oh hell, he could take back over!?"

"That won't happen, thankfully!" Salazar grinned, "Whoever Micheal is, he won't let him get anymore help than that."

"Oh, thank the hells rings." He gasped. Happily, he wasn't happy Dumbledore got away with something but that there weren't going to be many angel problems.

The new looks caused Harrison considerable discomfort in the morning; most looked in awe, some in fear, some in disgust. He tried to ignore it, but he seemed to be judged with how everywhere he went, it was hard. Harrison turned the corner, going to the great hall. He had gotten used to being out of his husk now he was thinking he better stay in it. 

=Brother! over here!= Draco waved him over, smiling, but his smile fell as he noticed Harrison's tense looks. 

= What's wrong? = 

=Everyone is staring at me…. I… I suddenly don't feel right in my own skin. I thought now that the king was back and the chains were broken on my tail, I could honestly run around and figure out myself. and be me on top of that.=

=Harrison= His mother's voice caught his attention = Ignore the uneducated looks of disgusted it is jealousy they feel.=

=How egotistically of you, mother= Draco replied dryly. 

=Harrison what our mother was trying to say, and I will say now. Don't let them get under your skin. You are right you shouldn't have to hide you.=

= I run around in Naga form I hate my husk, I don't let the looks bug me their not permanent people in your life why should they matter?= Salazar spoke from his throne, Harrison smiled. 

=That's it its officially naga day any and all nagas, please release husks.= Lucius called out, Harrison watches him, and his mother goes into naga form. 

=thank you.=

=Here for you little brother= 

"Excuse me, but if you two don't stop speaking snake, I will have to file a complaint with the headmaster." Umbridge scolded as she tapped her foot.

"Ah, you'll have to forgive me if I don't give a-" Marvolo was about to ream her if it wasn't for Salazar who had jumped off his throne at the sight of trouble.

"Language son. Not in front of your mate", Salazar interrupted Marvolo.

"...apologies, mother. Come, mate, let us get you to food, as for the eyes. Ignore them the best you can if someone tries to pull a fast one report it to your brother or me…..avoid telling your mother. He'll gather Moony, Lily, and Padfoot, and the culprit will be in the mid-wing for weeks." Marvolo chuckled when that made Harrison laugh, leading the boy to his brother.

=talk later?= Harrison asked as Draco showed him how to sit in the naga form.

=of course mate. I will always be up for a chat.= Marvolo kissed the top of Harrison's head before leaving his side.

"You okay, brother?" Draco asked once Marvolo left. The others looked at Harrison, concerned as well.

"Not use to eyes being on me, and since school started a few days after my birthday, I didn't have the chance to hide my tail….. I get a wide range of looks….makes me uncomfortable." Harrison explained quietly. Dudley looked he was about to kick someone's ass.

"Point me in the direction."

"Dudley, no!" Ginevra cried out. "You know better. You just got lectured for scaring Finnigan and Thomas to the point they didn't want to leave their rooms."

"I see it will take time for you to adjust." Draco paused before turning to his naga form. "You are not alone." Slowly the who group let down all there glamours showing off that they too were not ashamed.

"Let them look, Harrison, you have us. Heck, some of us haven't even molted yet. "Athena placed a hand on Harrison's.

The rest of the day, Harrison wasn't alone. He always had a friend with him. The stairs got easier as Harrison slithered around. The last classes of the day were parenting and everything light that he shared with Dudley, Ronnie, and Athena thankfully. 

  
  


"Welcome to a parenting class. In this class, you'll learn how to be a proper parent. And how to act toward a mate." Molly smiled "I know some of you will end up with male mates and be male yourself. Simply put it, get someone to be your "wife" have your mate be in the background. Cause let's be honest. No one wants to see it in public."

  
  


"This is garbage and brainwashes," Ronnie whispered Harrison sighed, and Athena didn't even bother taking notes.

  
  


"Waste of time if you tell me," Athena mumbled as Harrison yawned.

  
  


"Mister Potter. You should pay attention should you not want to fail this class" Umbridge scolded Athena, and Ronnie glared at her as Harrison looked at her questioning.

"Ma'am all respect, I didn't do say anything only yawned." he defended himself.

"Detention for backtalk, fifteenth points from Gryffindor. Anything else?" Umbridge had a victory smile on her face as Athena snapped her hand over Harrison's mouth to keep him from calling out.

"This is bullshit," Dudley mumbled.

"Dursley, you can join him."

  
  


"Snape. Dudley Snape Ma'am"

  
  


"Dursley, correct me again, and I will kick you out of my classroom!"

As soon as the dismissal, chime called out the end of class. The four did all but run to get out of there.

"Potter, Dursley! Remember your detention tonight", Molly called out.

"Okay, so we just have to get through Dumbledore's class and make it to dinner."

The four joined up with the rest of their friends walking into Dumbledore's class. Many of the students fought boredom, Athena bared through taking notes. At the same time, Harrison just looked outside the window he was sitting. Once the course was over, they headed the for the great hall.

  
  


"Harrison, I heard you and Dudley got detention in Umbridge's class" Draco looked stone face but let his eye show pity.

  
  


"All I did is a yawn. And backtalk," Harrison hissed, the group finished their meal chatting about everything to cheer him up.

  
  
  


The Umbridge's were waiting for their return, making him sit and write with a quill.

  
  


"Now potter I want you to write, I will pay attention in class twenty-seven times. Dursley, you are to write I must not tell lies a hundred times." Dolorous smirked, watching him.

  
  


Harrison, after the tenth time, hissed lightly looking at his hand. His eye widens by the marks. He listened to Dudley, who was holding back tears. As if on cue the door flung open a seething, Marvolo swooped in burning the quill after snatching it from Harrison's hand.

  
  


"Their detention is over." He left no room to argue as he gathered Harrison's and Dudley's stuff and led him out. "Dudley lets go!" he called Dudley quickly followed the angry naga. "Come, let's let your mother patch you up then off to your homework understood?" Dudley Nodds heading for Severus's office.

"Harrison, with me, we're going to tell your mother."

"Yes sir," Harrison followed him to James, who took a look at the wound. The room felt like a sauna. James quickly healed his son's hand, sending him off. "What happened to him."

  
  


"Blood quill, Dudley was with him as an effect, I thought my hand was cramping from all the grading. But when I saw red marks on my skin, I knew he was in some form of danger." Marvolo kept calm, knowing his follower's mindset if he showed his anger. James would kill them faster than ink drying on a first years homework assignment.

  
  


"I will have to tell Lucius," James took a few deep breaths.

  
  


"Then also tell him I ordered you both not to kill or hurt them. Both of you know not to go after them." Marvolo sighed, leaving for the night.

  
  


XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Office

XXXXXXXX

"Dudley, are you okay?" Remus noticed Dudley was holding his hand.

"um...is Ma nearby?" Dudley gulped, Severus came out of his classroom looking to his hand.

"Dudley, what happened why is your hand red. What does that eve-"

"It was a blood quill, Ma." Dudley finally said as he waited to be yelled at. 

Severus took a minute before his magic wrapped protectively around Dudley. He started whispering and healing his hand before sending both Remus and Dudley outside of the room. Inside the room sounded like things were breaking as Dudley explained he had gotten Detention with Umbridge, which was where the blood quill came from."

"It's better your ma doesn't know that part head off to bed. good night Dudley."

"Night Pa," Dudley smiled as he went to bed.

XXXXX

  
  


Draco was tossing and turning in his bed.

"Athena, wait! Don't go out there!" He cried out; the ground shook as something was attacking the place they were in. Athena was the only one with him.

"But he's hurt. We can't just stand there!"

"But who's hurt, Athena?!"

"He is!" She waved her arm toward someone he couldn't see.

"Who?!"

"_____" She calls back running into the light. Draco didn't hear the name.

=====OUT OF DREAM======

Draco bolts up, screaming, Vincent and Gregory bust in to check on him.

"Draco?" Gregory 

  
  


"....sorry," Draco whispered, his voice sounded cracked.

  
  


"Your sweating, let's get you in a cold bath" Gregory gently pulled Draco to the bathroom, as Vincent went to fetch Lucius.

Lucius answered, scratching his head but managed to put a kilt on as he slithered out, to let James sleep. "Vincent, it's late what's wrong are you hurt?"

  
  


"Sorry to wake you, but he woke up screaming, sweating," Vincent explained. Lucius looked tired but nodded; he followed the other slithering into the bathroom, he touched Draco's forehead.

  
  


"Leave him with me. I'm going to freeze the room," Lucius mumbled. The boys both looked worried but walked out, shutting the door.

  
  


"What did you see my child" he whispered, covering his son's eyes as the air started to get colder.

  
  


Draco didn't reply at first, slowly he relaxed.

"Athena….the world around us was shaking she was running away someone was hurt…. I didn't catch the name father. I'm worried. It could be any of us. She would run into danger for."

  
  


Lucius washed his son's hair and messaged the other back. "How many times have you had this one?"

  
  


Draco thought long and hard. He thought this was his only one, but he remembered the night before there was screaming in his dream before seeing an unidentified body of a dark elf on the ground. "Dark elf…. I can't point out when it is. So….dark hair….pale skin?...."

  
  


Lucius sighs "It narrows it down a small bit. We know a lot of dark elves. Ones Athena knows it is a shortlist that could change any time, but let's keep an eye on that. " Draco could only nod slowly, turning around. He wrapped his lanky arms around his father's side, sighing in content.

  
  
  
  


Harrison always managed to greet Marvolo as promised. Today was no different except for the lack of Harrison. Marvolo waited to check the time several times.

  
  


=Mate! Where are you!= Marvolo hissed, annoyed.

  
  


=Here~= Harrison slithered up grinning as the twins sneaked up, throwing pranks at them, changing Harrison's scales to weird colors, and Marvolo's too black and white.

"You planned that, didn't you." Marvolo looked annoyed, Harrison nodded. "We had to decide which one we wanted to use."

"I thought you were hurt. I about called on your father."

  
  


"I'm sorry, mate." Harrison took the other hand, smiling, which melted Marvolo's anger. The two talked as Marvolo spelled them back to normal.

The months rolled slowly, Dumbledore and the Umbridge's gave the gang hell. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fate's tower

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She grinned as she knew what was about to happen, her White knight to b5 his King c8.


	23. JAGoWC CH: 23 Umbridge.

**JAGoWC CH: 23 Umbridge.**

The next morning after Athena and Blaise's 13th birthday was hell for the vampire twins, the sun was out, and it was hot. Though neither sibling was a full vampire, their bodies grew allergic overnight. Her brother suggested hats since they couldn't hide their face with any cloth; both wear long sleeves. Athena wore thick tights under her skirt that covered her feet as well. Almost all the teachers put them far from the windows and even closed the blinds for the day.

McGonagall had put netting on their hats, saying it was perfectly fine in her Class. Of course, when they got to the Umbridge's Class, hell broke loose.

"Greyback and Granger take those ridiculous hats off," Molly called out.

"Ma'am, I can take mine off, but you have put her next to the window." Blaise took his off it was very uncomfortable, and his best friend Theodore was sitting right next to him looked like he was going to tear them apart for it. Neither twin was about to fight about her being called by her old last name.

"Please, Madam Molly, I need my hat. I'm sensitive to the sunlight."

"Take it off! Or face punishment!" Dolores hissed walking over, she yanked it off, Athena. The sun happens to angled into the Class. Athena started to tear up as her skin began to bubble. Smoke began to come off her as she started to whimper in pain. 

^ I'm not full yet why am I burning like this?!^

^We are Vampires' sister. We just keep aging and don't need blood until the poison is given to us.^ Blaise didn't know what to do. He had to do something.

"Stop it! You're hurting her," Blaise jumped up, freezing when her wand pointed in his direction.

"Sit down" Dolores hissed what she did not focus on was the one she was in front of her. Harrison's eyes darkened before anyone could stop him. He releases his glamour, sinking his fangs into the woman's neck, his claws into her shoulders, and ripping out some flesh. Ronnie took this second to retrieve the hat getting it to Athena, blocking the light. Draco yanked his brother off Dolores with a struggle, as the doors swinging open. Rabastan and Marvolo walked in.

=Harrison snap out of it!= Marvolo hissed causing Harrison's blind rage to stop; he looked at the damage, fear settled in looking to Marvolo for guidance. "You're okay. She attacked Athena, that's what caused it. You're just protecting your friends. Let's get you to your mother. Rabastan had picked up Athena, who had been weakened by her healing. "Ronnie run and get Fenrir and Ruby tell them I'm taking her to the medical wing. I'll have your stuff with us" he cast both bags and all items into them before turning and seeing Blaise. "Boy, put your hat on!" Blaise didn't have to tell twice another few minutes, and the sun would be touching him.

"Excuse you. This is our class!"

"Oh, we know. But your mate is bleeding on the floor from a baby naga bite, your mate yanked a hat off a baby vampire's head. You forced her brother to remove his. If I see what I believe I look at your mate had her wand pointed at the boy. CLASS DISMISSED if you stay, you're going to be writing a substantial paper in my Class. If you leave, you will get extra credit in mine and Rastaban's Class. All the students hurried to leave the classroom.

"My father's will hear of this attack consider yourself nonredeemable." Marvolo swooped out Harrison and Draco on his heels. Rabastan and Blaise took Athena to Madam Pomfrey, who immediately slammed all her window doors closed.

"What happened to them!?" she noticed Blaise was wobbly sitting by his weak sister.

"Umbridge's forced a no hat policy from what I gathered. They burned her." Rabastan growled out as Athena was lying down on the bed 'my mate is not their toy. I want to kill them.'

"Honey, you need to drink it will help you…..oh dear, she's not responsive….Blaise deary, can you hear me." madam tried to get a blue potion into Athena.

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbles weakly.

"Call into your sister's head and see if you can get her to drink this, please."

^Sister^

^yes brother^

^you need to drink the potion Madam Pomfrey is trying to get you to drink it^

^it smells terrible I don't want it.^  
^its gonna help don't make me get mom^ he threatens she drank it.

"good deary." madam whispered by now all the teachers that matter new what was happening.

Of course, Molly brought her mate begging for help, trying to spill that Harrison had attacked her mate with no reason behind it.

"We already heard what happen, you two endanger kids again and you will regret it. "Salazar hissed he hated how he had to give them, a slap on the wrist for now, but the final warning was implied.

"You," Ruby growled. "You attacked my daughter!" Ruby charged but was caught by Fenrir, who howled when she bites him. He took the bites to keep her from attacking. Madam Pomfrey healed Dolorous begrudgingly. She was neutral but hated people who harmed children. Fenrir manages to get his mate out of the room and down to the chambers. Where she took her anger out on dummies in the training room. Fenrir kept fixing them so she could focus.

Salazar made sure to kick out everyone who would attack including his mate waiting for Blaise and Athena's release.

After one last inspection, Madam Pomfrey allowed them to leave. In time for their very last Class of the day.

"Athena, are you sure you want to go to that class?" Rabastan wasn't sure he wanted his mate near Dumbledore.

"He doesn't have assigned seats. Blaise and I will sit where if he gives us hell. We have nagas in front of us—were-animals to our right. And golems behind us. "

"I will have her sit closest to the wall. Hopefully, I can cover her from another assault this time." Blaise helped his sister reassure the man, smiling as he seemed to be really worried about her.

He walked back out to where he and his brother had been teaching. Fenrir was waiting. "Professor Fenrir?....are you pissed."

"No. I came to thank you for my wife and me. Their not even a full day into the beginning of her Vampiric transformation period, and her life was thrown into danger, and there you were by her side. Before me, before her mother. You even looked after her brother. I can respect that." Fenrir nodded, "You have my blessing. I know it probably doesn't matter, but it is still there."

"It means more then you will ever know, sir" Rabastan shook the werewolf's hand as his twin appeared. "I just hope I don't have to run back inside."

Dumbledore didn't close the windows, but he didn't demand the twins to remove their hats. Instead, he went on a rant about the violence of naga's pointing out multiple murdering wizards who had naga blood in them. Irrelevant but Harrison and Draco were annoyed at best.

It was a Monday afternoon Christmas had come and gone, Dolores and Molly don't mess with them as much while Dolores was still healing.

"Mother," Harrison called out, catching up with James.

"Yes, hatchling?" James pulled the other into a hug, happy to see him.

"Why isn't she healed it looks like it's going to scar on her. I don't understand."

"Well. To put it short, somethings can't heal. You may not have intended, but you attack with the intent to do damage. It's going to scar. All you can do is ignore it. And remember that you have no control over your magic yet. Your still a kid….I have done some things like that myself."

"You have? Who?"

"Dumbledore wears long sleeves, not just cause its formal. But if he didn't, kids would stare at the burn damage."

"What happen??!"

"Um….well….I was young and apparently pretty….I don't like talking about this but…." James faces twisted as if he was reliving a pain. "He did what Vernon did to you. While I was trapped here learning, I constantly wrote to my parents. It turns out not one of those letters ever got to them. It wasn't until Lucius's jealousy snapped at me for smelling as if I mated with another male other then him that I told him the truth." Harrison froze, he had locked the memories. They flooded back looking at his mother he noticed the tears and pain this time Harrison hugged him tightly the two didn't let go. Marvolo and Lucius came slithering, looking for why their mates were hurting when they saw the sight they knew what had been done.

"James….Harrison", Lucius spoke slithering closer. "Come on, let's get you two out of the hallway."

Harrison sniffled but shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "I got to get to my last class. Sorry to make you two worry."

=Harrison= Marvolo nuzzled his cheek into Harrison's before kissing both his eyelids. = May I company you?=

=What about you're Class?=

= Their reading silently. Or doing any homework. I gave them a day of rest seeing as a lot at terrorized by the Umbridge's for being creatures.=

= Please do then= Marvolo smiled, taking Harrison's hand, walking him to Dumbledore's Class. The two walked in silence; it's what Harrison needed the most. No judgment, no forced to speak.

=I will be on alert. Should you need me. Call out, and I will come.= Marvolo didn't want to let go as Harrison slithered into the class.

"You're late for my class Harry. That's not polite. Come, you will stand up here in your naga form" Harrison glared at him but did as he's told.

"Now Light wizards and witches are known for kindness and want only to pass on their knowledge. Harrison, here is a Naga. They are considered dark for the most part because of the "snake" blood. Arrogance, prideful, Lack of respect for other creatures of this earth." Harrison felt like he was on display having to stand up in naga form at the front of the class while Dumbledore taught Nonsense.

"One way to defend off violent Naga children is to make a fool of them. Their pride in their life." Dumbledore spelled Harrison into a dress that was meant to look at him as a girl. Unfazed he yawned, James had long told him about nagas, how they act how some are wild and uncivil. Still, the majority would instead hold a conversation with you.

"Hey, Draco, does this look like something Marvolo might like?" Draco snorted, giving a thumbs up.

"Now, to properly educate you. Prideful nagas are greedy, the queen's cursed to Jars on Daughter of Deaths necklace. I don't know a single naga that wouldn't mind a dress. I mean we wear kilts and skirts anyway. No point being shameful for a dress. This pink frilly dress might not go well with my hair. But mother has told me some tribes prefer dresses and long shirts cause it allows them to be more detailed with their symbols. Yes, we have a few bad eggs. Every race does. There are even some fully scaled and snake-headed nagas they care our ancestors still wild and don't talk in anything but parselmouth" Harrison ignored Dumbledore's glare. The one wrong thing did be he put his hand on Harrison's shoulder.

"Harrison, I don't think I gave the right to speak. I'm going to have to ask you to stand silently pleased."

"You will take your hand off me before I alert my mate for unwanted contact." Harrison yanked his shoulder away. Dumbledore proceeded to grab Harrison by the hair. "You are below me! Stupid naga just like your bitch of a mother!!" Harrison had another flashback to Vernon, his eyes filled with fear and tears. Draco was up and moving to them before anyone could stop him.

"Get your filthy hands off my brother! You're scaring him! And unless you have a death wish, you will not touch him again!" Draco hissed, trying to pull Harrison away from the older wizard. The wizard didn't let go yanking Harrison by his hair, as he back slapping Draco, who hit his face on a desk. When he looked up the wizard, the cut on his cheek slightly bleeding.

Hogwart's swings open her doors, revealing three nagas. Pollux and Castor were a lot faster, being younger.

= PIN HIM DOWN!= Marvolo ordered the twins grabbed and wrapped the wizard up, breaking his grip on Harrison, who fled to his brother's side to check on him. Marvolo slithered up slowly.

"Class dismissed none of you will get in trouble. Go study for a test or do homework in your rooms, please." Marvolo spoke calmly to the children, everyone but Dean and Seamus left willingly.

"They attacked a teacher." Seamus drew his wand. "You're going to Azkaban for that!"

Marvolo chuckled. "Noah is a creative Lestrange. Do you want a repeat? "Short sticks," I advise you to leave," the two boys paled listening to some bones break on the professor before leaving.

"Get off me you freak!" Dumbledore struggled before getting ahold of Castor by his neck, starting to choke him. Pollux twisted the other wrist causing more pain; as soon as Castor's neck was free. Pollux shoved his twin off him, punching the older wizard his tail wrapped around the other's neck as he snapped the more aged males wand in half.

"Your downfall was losing the elder wand to Salazar."

Marvolo jumped at the over extreme darkness Pollux was reaching. =Enough! Pollux off him now= when Pollux wouldn't respond, Draco forced Pollux to look at him. =calm down! You were ordered to back off= Pollux snapped back, releasing the now coughing male who had almost died of suffocation.

=Let's leave him. We have done enough it might cause issues.= Marvolo quickly leads the three children out; He carried Harrison, crying, and cling to him.

=Harrison!= James cried out, checking over him = Draco!= he looked over him, licking the cut on Draco's cheek, it faded quickly as if it never happened.

=Mama…..he held me by my hair. He slapped Draco hard across his face.= James glared at the stairs up, wanting to go up, but Pollux held out a wand to him before he could.

=his wand…. I nearly killed him= Pollux had no cheer in his voice. =If you don't mind I need to leave.= James nodded.

= Thank you, Pollux, Castor,...Marvolo, you protected my babies. You did something I was not allowed to do. Salazar noticed some dark thoughts in Dumbledore and sent me down here.= James sighed, before surprising hugging from Castor and Pollux.

=Of course, you're their mother. Were most likely going to get lectured ourselves but we wouldn't change a thing.= Castor smiled. Lucius had quietly watching Marvolo knew that look well.

=Lucius take your mate and get some time together. Don't come back out here until your heart melts and he cools off= Marvolo sounded like he was joking. Still, when Lucius took his mates hand, they gave final hugs before Lucius looked to Marvolo then his youngest.

= I will keep Harrison company worry not.=

Lucius nodded, pulling his mate off with him to their room. Harrison took Marvolo's hand as Draco left with the twins.

Marvolo showed Harrison his room. The room was as big as Harrison's room; only he was filled with pillows instead of a typical bed.

=you sleep in naga form?=

=yes….= Marvolo allowed Harrison to slither around as he got comfortable in the pillows. Harrison, of course, joined him smiling.

"These are comfy. And smell perfect." Harrison smiled, relaxing with his mate. The two don't seem to want to do anything else just lay as Marvolo gently played with Harrison's hair showing soft affection, never pushing Harrison. Listening to see if the boy would reject his hair's petting. Harrison kept his eyes closed, trusting Marvolo completely.

The next morning the ministry was back and demanding Pollux and Castor's arrest. Salazar forbid it but didn't know the younger twins were not safe in the chambers. The twins played in the forest with their older brothers and mate when the light wizards caught them dragging younger twins off.

Draco came slithering up. "WHERE ARE THEY TAKING THEM!?"

"To Azkaban!" The minister hissed, "They attacked a teacher! I hope you can find a good Lawyer boy because your mates are done for."

"I don't know about them being my mates, but they are my friends!" Draco hissed

XXXXXX  
Fate's Tower  
XXXXXX

"Check," she whispers as her White knight puts the King in check at a7 he quickly moves his King back to d7.


	24. Four schools and 100 years ago

**JAGoWC CH: 24 Four schools and 100 years ago**

Draco teared up, looking to Salazar. 

"Please, my lord, can you do anything for them!?" Salazar was listening to him before looking at the minister.

"Godric! Go." He bellowed out, and with that, Godric was gone.

"You won't get them. The Weasley twins are already there, along with anyone else deemed a problem."

"They are Lestranges!" Rodolphus hissed.

"Oh? Odd why is my magi clan seem to be bigger and growing. I suggest you look out into the forest /sir/." Salazar smirked when the minister and his gang looked in the forest tree line was millions of parents and young creatures all 'ex' death-eaters nearby.

"While you are busy looking for a way to tare down my structured home. I have been sending my invites to Death Eaters everywhere, bringing them here. They have lived in the Chamber, in the forest, in the towns inside my lands. Which is a lot bigger than you think. There is no end to hit an underground city if you will." Salazar leaned over the minister's shoulder. "You will always be outmatched. You will never win. Angels or no." Salazar looked to the portal that formed behind them.

=POLLUX! CASTOR!= Draco cried out, clinging to the twins. Godric spelled away the last of the blood.

"Sir! I just got news from Azkaban all the prisoners were set free! We need to get back to the Ministry!" one of his members called out a Patronus dissipated beside him.

"And don't come back!" Salazar hissed,

The next day Salazar made the students take a test. The test had him sending many students home to go elsewhere for schooling, causing problems if they stayed. 

The Magi Clans' growth caused Salazar to want to make an all-age school. He had plenty of teachers for all ages, and house elves sworn to families came carrying their master's stuff.

Within a month, the great hall was full of families, students, and cheer as they celebrated everything at dinner.

Salazar stood, and the hall grew quiet to let him speak. "My dream was once that wizards and magical creatures could live in peace. Seeing as that dream is far from dead. I am proud of the few real wizards and witches who sit with us today. Thank you. However, somethings are needing to be addressed; school is back to five days a week. They are from sunrise at six to late in the afternoon at 5. Lunch is at noon for everyone. We all come from different backgrounds and bring different skills to the table to teach the young. To address the likely future. There is a war. For now, we are at peace. If you were convicted, and sent to Azkaban, and want to get rid of your marks. There is a potion being brew. You are clear of all your crimes, in other news, there is a quidditch match this weekend—Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. If I remember soon to be my son by mating laws is against his brother. May the quicker brother win!" Salazar sat, smiling.

"Draco, you didn't tell me you joined Slytherin team!"

"When have we had time Harrison the past month alone has been helping families get accustomed. Making sure innocent hatchlings got back to their mothers. I'm a seeker like you, brother."

"May the best win." Harrison shook his brother's hand, laughing.

"Hey, what was up with you and the twins earlier?"

"I am pretty sure they're my mates, but they won't talk to me about it."

"Oh, bummer," Harrison stated.

Lucius walked up, sitting with Draco. "That dream with Athena, what did she look like."

"She looked different. I'm guessing it was another time?"

"Or we avoided it altogether. How do you feel about that?"

"Better like we're all safe. Look at all these families, dad. We're apart of this! I always wished for this!"

"I know, son. I remember your Christmas list for more kids to play with, and with the wide range of creatures, you could learn everything."

"I have forever. And I want to grow up to teach potion with Sev."

"Follow your dreams, son. What do you wanna do with your life, Harrison?"

"I….I wanna teach defense against others. Like it doesn't matter if their magical or not or if there Dark or Light."

"You both will have our support," James smiled, sitting by Harrison.

Life certainly changed Harrison couldn't be happier, watching smiles and laughter around him. He had a permanent home. The struggles were over to him.

That weekend Harrison was taking a walk.

"Harrison!" Draco ran up to him.

"You okay, Draco?" He laughed as Draco smirked.

"Of course, because I'm going to win against you today!" Draco puffed his cheeks and chest.

"Oh? You forget I'm not the only family member you have on the team if I remember correctly that the twins are on my team, your possible mates."

"...that won't work! I already told them to help me!" Draco stoned face, but Harrison can see reality settling in Draco's eyes.

"Of course, brother, while you're at it. Be Careful." Harrison backed up as Pollux and Castor picked Draco up, scaring the poor boy.

"Oh, you're going to win brother" Harrison covered his mouth in a giggle. Draco got free storming off as the twins stayed talking with Harrison,

"Malfoy, you gonna be okay?" Marcus Flint called out, having seen the twins embarrass him.

"Yeah… I will get the snitch before my brother if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I'm legit worried about your Mental state. I have seen you trying to get close to them."

"...thanks... I will be fine. Percy Weasley older brother of a good friend of mine asked if we didn't crush his mate Oliver Wood into the ground this time. if we have to don't break his legs."

"Can't make promises Malfoy that damn brat Wood has been a huge dork on and off the field. Not my fault if I like to beat up my friends." Draco only laughed at his reply

The game matched points Oliver and Flint were at each other's throats, but Wood was careful not to let Flint close to his broom.

"Oh, come on, Wood you not in the mood to play?"

"I have a date after the trails Flint. I can't be too wounded, or he will cancel on me. You know how mates are." Oliver aims to score a goal-getting it in.

"Another score for GRYFFINDOR," The announcer cried out, as Gryffindor cheered.

"And it looks like Harrison has sights on the snitch his brother Draco is on his tail!"

"Get off my tail Draco!" The two laugh at the naga joke Harrison was aiming fo

"Want me off your tail, then get out of my way!" The two bumped into each other.

"Careful!!" James yelled at the teacher's stand.

"James relaxes, they're having fun. Trust me their okay." Lucius chuckled, pulling his mate to him.

"I agree with Lucius loosen up James. "Marvolo watched Harrison like a hawk nonetheless.

Pollux flew, knocking Draco away, winking at him. Finally, Harrison snatched the snitch landing. "GRYFFINDOR Wins"

"Pollux!!!!" Draco whined but landed anyway

"Malfoy, how did you let Lestrange bump you out. Bump back next time!" Flint yelled, laughing as Draco glared at him.

"Relax Malfoy; it's just a game for the kids." Castor patted his mates head. The teams got to a change before joining their mates and family in the stands.

Salazar waved his hand. A stage appeared Fenrir dragged Molly out.

"Molly Umbridge, you have been found guilty of child endangerment, attempted murder of a child, attack on my magi clan. Slandering of a child's name. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty! I am a mother; my daughter is at this school! My mate and I did nothing wrong? They had broken our class policy!" Molly cried out.

Salazar sighed, "And who is your daughter?"

"Ginevra Umbridge Weasley, she has my blood in her test her again! The first one was faulty!"

"I call for the harassment of a child to be added!" Minerva cried out.

"The call has been added. Does anyone speak for the guilty? Or feel she is innocent of any of her charges?" Salazar waited a few minutes. The silence spoke words.

"Molly, you have been found guilty with no one to defend you. Seeing as you are immortal, you will lose your pure-blood witch statues." Molly looked at the grinning beast next to her. "Question is a vampire or were-creature…..Athena. Ginevra. Please choose"

Athena walks over to Ginevra. The two whisper the pros and cons before Ginevra stepped forward. "Vampire," she called out, holding Athena's hand.

"It has been passed. Can I get a willing vampire to bite her?" Ruby stood up, jumping off the stand ledge she landed gracefully.

"You in for it now," Fenrir held Molly still, he forced her neck to be exposed. Ruby bite her injecting her before spitting out her blood Severus handed Ruby a glass of water figuring this much. Ruby cleaned her mouth out as Molly screamed in agony. The screams continued as she was thrown into her cage.

Dolores was brought out, struggling.

"Unhand me this instant," she notices Molly, "Molly! Molly, what is happening to your love!?" Dolores struggled harder; however, the older Lestrange twins had their grip firm.

"Dolores Umbridge, you have been convicted of child endangerment, neglect, abuse, and murder attempted murder and harassment of a child. How do you plea?"

Dolores spat at the ground. "YOU ARE NOTHING! Your all freaks subhumans!"

"Does anyone speak for the guilty? Or feel she is innocent of any of her charges?" Salazar waited a few minutes. The silence spoke words.

"Athena, with how we have cursed her mate. I wish to use Naga poison on her, however. You are the main victim. Tell me"

"James poison. Mixed with yours, if possible?" Salazar looked to her then to the witch below.

"it's possible…..not a common use on immortals. if we dilute the acid, she'll have so much nerve issues she could be in agony every day for the rest of her life."

"Please." Athena bowed, wanting it to happen.

"Consider it done. "Salazar waved his hand to Snape. Ruby grabbed Dolores's jaw, forcing her mouth open. Severus poured the liquid in, once the last of it was down her throat, Dolores was released, allowed to drop to the floor in agony.

"Not to worry, you will be forgotten. Take the Umbridge's to the white door, my sisters in all but blood have made it lock them in." once the two women were dragged off. Everyone went to celebrate Gryffindor's win, and the justice served.

A few weeks later was a shock to all who read the news the Ministry wrote out that Hogwarts was still a school. And a new school for Light Wizards and Witches had been opened to the public.

"Dumbledore has been the headmaster of this new school for 100 years. That would mean he's been part of two different schools. "James read.

"Coarshire is built like Hogwarts with its own houses. Sharphorns, SlickFurs, Sixlegs, and Whitehooves. if you want your child to experience Hogwarts without the brainwash, send them here!?" Salazar scoffed.

"The Ministry is still wanting to do the tri-wizard cup at Hogwarts and proposes peace among schools and hopes to stop any wars that could wipe everyone out. Seeing as walking on the grounds might be dangerous to ask, they decided to ask King Salazar to host it through the media. "Godric continued.

"King? Oh, so now they acknowledged me!"

"They have three schools, and Hogwarts would be the fourth if They allow so. Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Coarshire, and hopefully, Hogwarts."

"What do we do? We're at peace. He will come back. It's like a cockroach. We can't get rid of him." Marvolo looked to his fathers.

Salazar sighed, looking to Godric. "I'm making this your call. If I do it, it would be more emotional then logical." Godric looked between his mate and their son.

"Logical move would hold the tri-wizard cup. However, for anyone 17 to 18 and up. No risking young ones."

"Deal." Salazar summoned an owl sending word the next morning's news was just as exciting.

_ Hogwarts is hosting! _

_ That's right; my readers Hogwarts has called a truce and willing to host. The tri-wizard cup and the responding schools will be joining them this evening! The minister plans to keep any fighting between Hogwarts and Coarshire to a minimum. Dumbledore has been ordered to stay in his office unless a public event is going on. More on everything once I get there _

_ Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet _

"Dear God. Is she coming back too? Just what we need drama!" Ruby hissed, not happy.

"I will protect you, my love" Fenrir nuzzled Ruby in hopes to cheer up the crabby vampire.

The evening fell in as schools poured in. Harrison was surprised to see Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas had gone to Coarshire, Romilda, and Lavender. He recognized a lot of the students from his year that got kicked for being a creature hater. The different schools made Harrison nervous and excited.

"NOW the rules after many discussions it will be 17 and older! Unless your headmaster approved otherwise. Sorry Hogwarts, King Salazar demands his champions be 17 or older. There will be two people per school! You will compete against them too, and the cup has its own special wards. No one under age will get in it for Hogwarts students. Good night" The minister called out before letting the schools have time to mingle.

"Hi," Harrison waved at a timid girl who had sat away from her school.

"O-oh uh hi there," she smiled to him, "I'm Penelope Emerton, and you are?"

"Harrison Malfoy...are you okay you look a little pale."

"Um...yeah, it's just....trouble with my classmates. I'm from Coarshire. I recently came out about not wanting to abuse others and equal rights only to be shunned and hated....among things."

"Don't stay in your school is hurting you run. Where are your parents?"

"I wish I don't know what happens, but they just disappeared. I would fly as far as my wings could carry me!" Penelope covered her mouth, gasping.

"Wings? Wait. You're a magical creature?" Harrison's eyes seem to light up, sitting closer.

"What kind?? I'm Ronnie Nott, and this is Noah and Athena." Ronnie sat down across from her with the others.

"um... I'm...a Lesser Demon...." Penelope looked at the table and her nails. She had painted them teal that morning.

"Which house are you apart of, better yet, how do I tell your houses part?" Draco asked he noticed how she seem to want to talk but also was very much shy. Without thinking, he lifted her chin.

"look at us were not your enemies here" Pollux clicked his tongue but let it go seeing he was trying to get her to open up and talk to them.

Penelope blushed to pull her chin away from his touch. Um.... well, I am part of SlickFurs. We're brown and purple. Honestly, were suppose to be the Slytherins. And only those with excellent grades were allowed to come. I like to learn even though I'm starting to see the crap I have been taught... Sharp Horns are our Gryffindors; they are red and gray. Then there Sixlegs are the Hufflepuff and house black and pink. Whitehooves are our Ravenclaw, and they're white and orange." Penelope grabbed a strand of her curly brown locks messing with it.

"So, no one is stopping you from changing schools?"

"Dumbledore is my guardian right now."

"Oh, shit," the group looked at her remorseful.

"hi, may I join you?" A girl from Beauxbatons asked.

"Sure, I'm Harrison, and this is Draco, my brother. These are my best friends Ronnie, Athena, Theodore, Gregory, Dudley, Vincent, Pollux, Castor, Blaise, Luna, and Ginevra. Along with our newest friend Penelope!"

"I'm Ambris! And before it's asked, I'm a born Were cat back when I was little my parents tried to rid it, and it only enhanced to give me with cat irises and vision." She sounded like she had to say that one too many times.

"Glamours?"

"For some reason, it leaks though don't know why." Her eyes were a beautiful grass green. Her hair was two cat ears, and her nose had a bit of a point to it a soft pink naturally sits on it.

XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

  
  


She has her white Rook go to b5 as he has his Black Rook go to c7.


	25. CH: 25  Names in a Cup

**JAGoWC CH: 25 Names in a Cup**

"Hmm, that's a really dark potion, then," Penelope frowned. "Dumbledore tried to do the same thing to me. However, I can glamour my tail. Sit lets all chat. "the girls got to know everyone plus each other. Penelope seemed to click well with Ambris and warmed up well with Pollux and Castor, who no longer saw her as a threat and more of someone tiny to protect. Just as they calmed down from laughing at a joke, Penelope managed to make. A Young red phoenix swooped down, landing on the girl's shoulder.

"Faith! Get back here, you damn brat." a large male growled, "You're so childish sometimes." when he got to the group, he smiled softly. "Sorry, she has a habit of flying off and landing on girls. I have no clue why" he spoke as he tried to retrieve the bird his eyes met Penelope's and froze.

"Oh hi there." he stuttered out, blushing lightly.

"H-Hello. I don't mind if the Pheonix can stay if you would like to sit. I'm Penelope, and this is Ambris." she blushed, looking back at the table again.

"Skytian and the little brat on your shoulder is Faith. Since I hatched her, she is practically my daughter." he sat on the other side of Penelope, squishing her between him and Ambris. Harrison knew what was happening, having seen how that one spark works. He whispers into Draco's ear.

=I think Penelope and Skytian might be soulmates. We need to keep them close while their here=

=Brother you can't play soulmate maker. What if their not=

=I feel they were doing so well to keep her head up and then popped up!?=

=you have a point, why is her face getting redder?= Draco cocked an eyebrow at Penelope.

=I can hear you= she looked up, and both boys looked horrified.

"We are so sorry, Penelope, we didn't know," Draco called out quickly, making Skytian and anyone who couldn't understand look at them confused.

"It's okay. We probably should all get to sleep. It was nice meeting you all."

"May I walk you to your room?" Skytian asked quicker than he probably thought he could. Penelope looked at him in shock before nodding.

  
The next morning Pollux and Castor attempted to put their names in but got blasted back.

"Really, you two??" Rodolphus rolled his eyes, picking them up before he and Rabastan put their own names in. "They didn't announce it to the kids, but adults have their own rounds for entertainment." Rodolphus patted his younger twin brother's head. "Maybe if you would wait for the year you're old enough, we wouldn't have any problems."

  
Pollux and Castor folded their arms over their chest pouting.

  
"Can we at least train with you guys? Before your rounds?"

  
"...yeah, I think we can do that much maybe prepare you for the year. You can do this." Rabastan chuckled as the younger twins followed them off.

Harrison watched the cup in awe; he didn't even know he was alone.

  
"Harrison…." Harrison jumped, seeing Marvolo, who was equally shocked to see him.

  
"... you're putting your name in for the adult version", Harrison frowned as Marvolo sighed.  
"I was, but if it is against your interest, I won't."

  
Harrison looked back at the cup for a long silence. "Go ahead… I'll patch you up. Don't cheat, okay?"

  
"I promise, Do keep this from my Fathers." Marvolo was leading Harrison off to walk the grounds. James had waited under the cloak he borrowed from Harrison. Sneaking up, he put his name in, as Sirius had sneaked in.

  
"James," Sirius hissed, making the naga squeak.

  
"What!?" he whispered back.

  
"Let's be partners!" Sirius sneaked his name in.

  
"Like old times. Now let's get out of here before our mates find us." James threw the cloak over them both not leaving Sirius to find his own way out.

  
Harrison waited days for this to see who all was in the competition. He had encouraged Penelope to try, and when Skytian put his name in, she was determined but laughed when she and Ambris put it in at the same time. Skytian was surprised, but Fiend wished the girls the best of luck even though the boy was going to win. Penelope shocked a lot of them by saying he had nothing on her and her abilities once pumped up.

  
That night Godric brought the cup up to the throne room. "For kicks and jokes cause we have made an adult version of what the children will be doing. Now seeing as Hogwarts is the only school with the most adults here. I encouraged some to join in and rep the other schools. Without ado." Godric taped the cup. "For Durmstrang; Rodolphus Lestrange and Rastaban Lestrange. For Beauxbatons; Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Nott."

  
"Narcissa! You told me we were not getting into this" Theo barked outlook at his wife as she had just stepped on his tail.

  
"Theo, I can say this wasn't my idea." She looked at her sister, and both started laughing.

"Come on, Theo, you think I would pick some random female partner? No Narcissa is my sister, the perfect competition!!" Bellatrix grinned, not even a bit sorry. She made her sister a hypocrite if anything Theo was just butthurt her in her eyes.

  
"For Coarshire! ….Gilderoy Lockhart and Alastor moody! For Hogwarts!" The fire went from green to blue to red, spitting out three names.

  
"Um….this gonna be allowed?" Godric looked to the minister who shrugged and nodded.

  
"Love?" he looked to Salazar, who nodded.

  
"Very well with my bases covered this trio name will be allowed. And for Hogwarts, we have….oh dear god. Okay, then Marvolo Slytherin! James Malfoy and Sirius Black", Godric covered his ears, everyone joined in as Salazar hissed.

  
"Marvolo! GET UP HERE NOW" Marvolo didn't wait time moving up to Salazar's side. "Yes, mother?"

  
=You are a prince you cannot compete. You knew that but still went against my wishes. Why and what reason should I allow you too!?= Salazar hissed

  
=Mother the cup is built once the name is in the player is in. As for why I'm bored, mother I wanna little adventure to spice up life.=

  
=Yet you got tired of Harrison chasing things quickly?=

  
=Mother, please…. I'm begging you let me do this=

  
= I have no choice but once it's over your ass is mine to rip I don't care how old you are.=

  
=thank you mother= Marvolo bowed rejoining his mate who looked like he was watching his mate jump in lava.

  
=we will talk later. Marvolo= Godric glared before switching spots with his mate.

  
=yes father.=

  
"Was that really worth it," Harrison looked to Marvolo in amusement.

  
"We shall see mate, we shall see." Marvolo only hoped a lecture from Godric wouldn't end badly.

"Now we will call on the Young adults. They represent the schools." Salazar taped the cup the first two names we blew out. "For Durmstrang; Viktor Krum, and...Skytrain Fiend" Two boys from Durmstrang, Harrison guessed the one he hadn't talked to was Victor. He clapped for Skytian, who had been sitting with Penelope instead of his group. Much to his headmasters' displeasure.

"Good luck," Penelope looked at him, worried.

"I don't need luck if I have you to patch me up" he kissed her cheek before fleeing to the trophy room with Victor.

"From Beauxbatons; Fleur Delacour and her partner, Ambris Bratosa," the two girls stood up. Penelope gave Ambris thumbs up.

"From Coarshire. Maximus Cree. and Penelope Emerton!" Penelope was shocked but got up and strolled. Seamus seems to take advantage of it, tripping the poor girl. Before anyone could react, Salazar was on it helping her up. "Carefully, hunny, there are cracks that still need fixing. Legs are easy to remove." Salazar glared at Seamus, making the boy gulp before he let Penelope join the others.

"Form Hogwarts Cedric Diggory, Percy Weasley!!" Hogwarts cheered for their two champions.  
"Good luck, love" Oliver kissed Percy before letting Wood go. As fate would have it, the red fire spits out the third name.

"....Harrison Malfoy." Salazar looked to Harrison in wonder.

"Harrison Malfoy, come here!" Harrison walked up, Marvolo jumped up in anger, but Godric got in his way.  
"Tell me truthfully did you put your name in?" Salazar held Harrison's shoulders gently, seeing as the child seemed really scared.

"No, sir" Harrison shook his head, not understanding what was happening.

  
"Minister?" Salazar looked to the Minister

  
"We have to obey the cup, young Malfoy must compete."

  
"Very well. Go join the other children." Salazar hugged him, sending him off.

"Harrison? But how? Hogwarts had an age limit?" Penelope was the first to notice the new champ.

"I don't know if someone is attacking just who and why is the question." They turned as adults filled in.

  
Marvolo grabbed him slightly, shaking him. =Did you put your name in that cup!?= James was behind Marvolo angry and worried

  
=NO! I DON'T KNOW HOW IT GOT IN THERE! I DIDN'T" T DO IT PLEASE MARVOLO YOU ARE SCARING ME!= Harrison teared up. Marvolo's anger washed away, hugging to him.

  
"Please, son, be careful." James hugged Harrison after Marvolo let go.

  
"How did dad take your name being called out."

  
"Well…I had to heat my scales cause the spot was getting cold. I know when I go to bed tonight, I'm in for it. He didn't say anything out there, didn't even wish me luck." James chuckled.

  
"Remus slapped me over my head, and I ran before Severus could even react" Sirius rubbed the back of his head, having walked into the conversation. "I don't think Dudley was impressed either."

  
After instructions of when and where to be, they were released to go back to their families and friends.  
XXXXXXX

  
Marvolo slithered slowly to his parent's room, slowly he reached up knocking.

=enter= Godric's voice called as he opened the door. Marvolo didn't know what this feeling in his stomach was, but when the door shut, Godric sighed roughly.

=i'm disappointed in you right now. I'm angry you went against our wishes to stay out of the game... but I also understand the side effects of not getting to be a family. You are going to burst out like this. Like a....kid. Even though you're far older than it.=

= I am bored. I grade papers nearly every day=

= that's what teachers do. Look, the bottom line is you will hold yourself-higher than anyone while in the light. Keep affections with Harrison, if any to a minimum, last we need is someone writing an article about it. Back straight head high. All this bullshit that comes with it. And more so you can not cheat or attack Dumbledore.=

=yes father.=

=you also are not allowed to win.= Marvolo looked at Godric, confused. =if they see how powerful we are, it could cause a full out war. We just got rid of the nightmares. Families depend on us. I hate to be the bad guy. I hate to put this on you, but this is our way. You must obey it.=

=yes father....where is the mother?=

=relaxing I pulled a hot bath and silenced this room, so he does not know yours here. I don't want him to lash out. You're our son, your health is his priority as your mother. As if you hatched in our nest like you were supposed to, everything every instinct has attached to you. Now get some rest=

Marvolo bowed to his father, leaving but not before getting a hug.

=please be careful. We don't want to see you get hurt.=

=I will father.=

XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

“Check” she whispers. As her White rook checks king at D5. He growled under his breath moving his King to e8


	26. Mate Trouble

JAGoWC CH: 26 Mate Trouble

James slithered into his nesting spot to see icicles throughout the room. "Lucius?" he called out he heard sloshing in the bathroom. James slithered slowly coming in. Lucius was sitting up, glaring at James.

"May I join you, mate?" when Lucius merely nodded, he got in, taking his kilt off. He moved to the other shiver. "The waters warm, but you're colder than any ice I have ever touched."

  
  


"I asked you to talk to me about this. Instead, you went ahead. Don't even think about the repercussions or the danger. We have had our Family back together as a family for a year, and you still pull stunts like you're a fourth-year," Lucius spoke in a cold and monotone voice. James nuzzled his face into his mate's neck, whining when Lucius made him look at him.

"I'm pissed James, if anything about how our nest looks right now, I'm extremely pissed." James went to kiss him, but Lucius held his chin in place, making James whine more.

"I have half a brain to leave you untouched until the end" James' eyes went wide.

"What level of untouchedness?!"

"I'll hug you with clothes on, but I won't kiss you" Lucius hovered his lips over James before pulling back.

"or hold your hand" Lucius, on the other hand, found James.

"or entangle our tails." he spun them far too fast for James to move, not that he cared. James was wrapped up in his mate.

  
  


"Please don't stop!" James whined, his eyes glowed with lust and love.

  
  


XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS ENTERED SKIP HEREXXXXXX

XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS ENTERED SKIP HEREXXXXXX

XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS ENTERED SKIP HEREXXXXXX

  
  


"Hmmm, but you need to be punished," Lucius purred, nipping James's ear down to his neck, still holding his chin. James couldn't do anything other than whine and moan, unable to sink his teeth into Lucius, who grinds his hip into James.

  
  


'Lucius! Please, please, I'm begging you more" James hissed Lucius allowed his member to slide out of its slit and into James, causing the other to moan.

  
  


"Are you going to be careful?" Lucius whispered James could only nod moaning when Lucius started a slow rocking motion kissing the other passionately. He only moved faster as James begged, driving James to cum.

"I'm going to make you regret going against my wishes." Lucius kept going, having not climaxed himself. He bit his mate, pumping hormones into his sub's neck, causing James to become heated and desperate for him.

"Lucius!" he bucked his hip for more friction.

  
  


"Who do you belong to, James?"

  
  


"You~ Lucius," James moaned.

  
  


"Who can only make you feel this good~" Lucius kissed him heatedly, muffling the 'you' from James. He moved his hip rougher.

  
  


"I'm close again please don't stop!" James sobbed cumin for the second time. Lucius kept going knowing there was one more in there. He licked up James' skin with his ice-cold tongue, causing the elemental fire snake to climax quickly. For a third time before, Lucius allowed himself the release the ice Naga craved. He had slammed down hard, slipping as deep as his member could get, spilling his seed deep into James.

  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOVER

  
  


Lucius carried James to the bed of pillows, and he waved his hand, drying up the ice. He laid with James.

  
  


"After the tournament, you'll be lucky if I don't egg you."

  
  


"Lucius Malfoy you can egg me as much as you want I'm here, I'm yours, and I love you. "James kissed his mate happily, the other calmed down, but now he was tired.

  
  


"I love you too, James."

  
  


XXXXXXXXXX

  
  


Sirius walked up to Dudley's room. "Hey, the pup, I noticed the dirty look."

  
  


"Ma told you no. You still went against him and pap. I'm not angry, just disappointed."

  
  


"I know I'm sorry it came out this way. If I could take it back, I would. I wanna do stuff you can brag about!"

  
  


"Dad, your years at Hogwarts, are enough! You don't have to compete to have my love and adoration!" Dudley curled up as Sirius hugged him.

  
  


"Promise you'll be okay?"

  
  


"Of course, I promise. I'm Sirius Black I'm always okay." the two hugged, as Dudley smiled sadly.

  
  


"Ma and pops are so mad. They probably still are, but you have to face the consequences sometime." 

  
  


"That is next on my list. You good for now?"

  
  


"Yeah," Sirius moved out, heading for his room, his ears picked up growling, and the smell of rage burnt wood. He slowly walked in. In the middle of the room stood an angry Severus with an angry wolf by his side.

"Before you yell….. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you."

"I told you no. I told you don't do it. I begged you not to!" Severus kept his voice at a whisper as it cracked. "You lied to my face. Went behind our backs and did it anyway!!"

The wolf growled, barking Remus's ears flung back.

  
  


"What can I do to make this easier cause I can't back out now…."

  
  


"There is no way. God knows what you're about to face!!! You are not alone, but don't expect my support. I won't even be in the stands."

  
  


“Severus….i...please.”

"No, you should have thought about us. Now, you're stuck by yourself for your selfish deeds. I have papers to grade. "Severus stormed, in his office slamming the door. Sirius tried to follow, but Remus jumped in his way, snarling and growled at him.

  
  


"You're not scary when you can't even look me in the eyes, Remus. Out of my way", when the wolf sat down blocking the door, Sirius growled.

  
  


"Oh, okay, so this is how it's going to be! You two get to decide my life! Well, Fuck both of you! You can sit in the same chairs as my parents!!" Sirius turned to storm off when Remus bit his leg. Sirius turned to his dog from going all out. The two fought until Severus put them both in shadow balls.

  
  


"ENOUGH YOU'RE BOTH BLEEDING," Severus healed them before sitting near Remus. "You lied, and now you're acting like a fifth-year all over again. It's gotta be about you, Sirius." Sirius sighed, knowing the others right.

  
  


"If I don't act up, you too will forget me…." Remus and Severus Snape their heads up.

"What," Remus whispered.

  
  


"You two do everything together! God, you don't ever stop. You hold each other's hand, never mine. I'm jealous all the time, and I wonder what I do wrong!?.... I'm black. I blame it on my damn name. How I was raised to walk over others. Yet I have to walk behind you and let you catch me to see me. You only love Padfoot" by this time, Sirius was in tears.

  
  


"It doesn't matter. Don't be there for me, I don't care anymore! While you're at it, make me a potion to die or go into a coma so you two can be happy" he was interrupted with Severus slamming his lips into his.

  
  


"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! This whole time I thought you were ashamed of me. Ever since sixth grade! You shunned me in favor of not dealing with Dumbledore. That's why we sneak around and show you affection when others aren't around. I like to keep the whole scary teacher going, but damn it if it helps ease you. I would hold your hand. I was foolish to say I wouldn't support your cause, let's be honest. I'm always there with Remus. Remember you took on the willow tree we told you no, but we still showed up I had potions for broken bones and blood makers. Remember all the stupid things you did as a kid after our sixth year I was by your side with Remus. You get so depressed and bored with the life you forget the good days." Severus hissed, holding Sirius to him as Remus sat on the other side.

  
  


"Instead of fighting us, maybe grab our hands, show us you want our attention more, or hell even talk to us. Not make us go through this stressful fight every time." Remus kissed his neck, sighing.

  
  


"I'm sorry…I will try it. Years of this shit, I will need your patience."

  
  


"And we have it, Sirius. You might want to reach out to your parents…I see you rip up the letters they send. The last one I took and fixed, they want to talk. Maybe invite them to watch you with us."

"Those old dogs?"

"Sirius, it would be nice to see them at least once. They wrote Severus and me apologizing how they treated us and even welcomed us to the Family."

  
  


"You are always off with the kids to find out about it."

  
  


".....urgh now I feel worse."

  
  


"You should reach out" Remus and Severus pulled him up, helping him write a letter to his parents.

Sirius had written several letters to his parents by Christmas time. He found they missed him, and with the hunts for magical creatures, the only safe place was Hogwarts. Sirius invited them to come to stay and meet their grandson. Which had surprised his parents? Seeing as they thought the burnt branch under his name was an odd name of another godson. Upon being told he could, Dudley sent his own letter and was shocked when he received a package with a few items that Black Heirs standard gives to their children. 

"You are part of this Family. I may be mean and old, but I am your Grandmother, and as your Grandmother demands respect. Seeing as this, the letter sent to me from you was very respectful. I have no doubt this will only have to be told once." Dudley read out loud, grinning. "She accepted me." 

Suddenly letters stopped coming and sending. Regulus has come to Sirius, wondering what had happened. Dudley started to panic after three days of no reply to his last letter. 

"Was I not respectful enough in it?"

"No, my child, it was she seemed to stop altogether." Sirius calmed Dudley's worry as his own started to grow.

One morning Sirius and Regulus were called by Salazar.

"Sirius, Regulus checks the south border, and something is happening. Go!" Salazar had noticed something was off to the south of his land. He set them who went without question.

XXXXXX

Orin was not a man to run; He hated having to. Outnumbered, and unable to call for help. He stopped before the line to a kingdom he was unsure of.

^Orin, they could be here any second. We need to do this or get ready to fight. His wife, who had looked better any other day, had transformed into her human form, looking over the line for any danger. Nothing, her face was the only thing Orin could look at as he turned human. 

"Walburga…..my beautiful wife. I fear I have no way of knowing if we would be welcomed their or best to stand our ground here. We have fought and ran for six weeks now. Our Family must be on edge wondering what happened but are unable to leave the land in front of us for their own safety. I only want you to know no matter what we will be together."

Walburga knew her husband's emotionless face. He was a book to her; the hints of fear set in his voice to her if any other were to hear him speak would sound neutral. 

"Even death can not do us part." Familiar aura flew down near them. The two ready to fight. Walburga counted seven men and women in white cloaks with black masks.

"Orin black and Walburga Black nee Black. You both are under arrest for the many dead and wounded agents of the order of the Phoenix along with being uncategorized were-creatures." the man raised his wand. "Give up."

"Never." Orin stood in front of his wife, his wand drawn, his dark eyes seem to hold all the hate of the world. 

The battle began and continued for what seemed like forever. Walburga stayed on defense, protecting her and Orin as Orin led the attack aiming to disarm and, if possible, knock them out. The kill would be last if he grew too tired. Their back up came in as ten more.

"ORIN!" Walburga got in front of her knocked out husband blocking every spell she could she was slowly getting tired having not dueled to this extreme in some time. Sirius broke from the forest, seeing the battle was nothing new. It was who was a few feet from the line that had him shocked and then in horror at the man on the ground. 

  
  


^Regulus helped me break the order of ducks!^ Sirius spoke to his brother who nodded the two charged out braking and growling they dodged spells knocking down anyone who tried to fire at their mother. Walburga knocked out whoever was off guard till there were only two who fled. She fell to her knees, tired.

^mother!^ Regulus ran up to her, worried about turning human as he hugged her. Walburga looked to her youngest before tearing up. "Regulus, oh, thank god this nightmare is truly over!" 

"What happened, mother?" Regulus noticed the dirt in his mother's hair. She had a bit of smell to her like she hadn't bathed in a while.

"Those damn bastards at the ministry attacked no matter where we went, they wouldn't leave us alone. Constant battle. Constantly having two of them appear as "back up" for some stupid law to reclaim everything and throw us in Azkaban! Your father wasn't going to allow this. He grabbed my hand and ran." she looked over his shoulder, noticing Sirius in human form.

"Sirius ...my oldest son. You're actually here." Walburga was shocked to see him but was thankful nonetheless.

"Mother… I … come, let's get you and father out of here. It's not safe. "Sirius led them with the knocked out Orin on Sirius's back, to the Castle across the line.

"Lady Black, what happens to your husband," Salazar asked as she and Orin got checked over. Orin had woken but was too tired to speak.

"They attacked us since we are a long line of pure were animals," she explained the whole story. 

"Who?"

"The Order of the Phoenix." Walburga held her mate's hand, looking very tired.

"Have you eaten in a while, mother?" Sirius asked, sitting beside her. When she shook her head no, he had the house elves prepare a light meal for both of his parents. 

"Orin will need more rest, but after you eat Lady Black, you may leave with your son" Madam Pomfrey had just helped Orin to a more comfortable sleeping form.

"I won't leave my husband, I can wait." 

"No…..Go see the new world. I will be out to join you shortly after a nap" Orin spoke softly, waking more, but firm enough, his wife just stared at him before nodding.

"Very well, but as soon as you can rejoin me." She kissed his cheek, eating her food before letting Sirius take her arm and show her around the Castle.

XXXXXXX

"What if she doesn't like the look of me?" Dudley called out as Theodore led him and Ronnie to find Sirius and his mother. 

"Relax, will you. Aunt Wally is a Family. More specifically, she is your Grandmother. Our great aunt."

"If you're looking for Lady Walburga, she's in the open Garden on the grounds to meet Noah. Sirius was talking about you to her, Dudley." Luna smiled. "You don't need to fear her; she wants to meet you." 

Theodore thanked her before leading the boys. 

"Lady Black!" Theodore bowed. 

"Theodore, what did I tell you-you to call me Aunt Wala." the older women smiled before seeing the boys behind him. "Who are they if you don't mind me asking?" 

"This is Ronnie, you probably don't remember him because last time he was a baby." Theodore pushed his brother closer Ronnie quickly bowed only for Walburga to usher him up, hugging him. "I'm sorry nephew, I didn't recognize you. Welcome home for what it's worth." 

"Thank you, ma'am," Ronnie whispered, smiling to her.

"And this?"

"This is my son Dudley" Sirius clapped a hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"Oh! My grandson. You're a handsome young man. So your sub can give you attractive children."

"Actually ma'am….they adopted me."

"Oh, I know. However, that detail can be erased. With how much effort you went to rid of those evil muggles from you. You don't deserve to be tagged with it. A constant reminder isn't going to help you grow if anything stunts you. So I say you are their pup, not anyone else. I have a lot of spoiling to catch up on!" Dudley blushed as she patted his cheeks, smiling at him. 

"Come, grandson, I want to know you. I had just gotten your last letter but wasn't able to read it!" Dudley offered his arm talking about different things with her as they walked the grounds. 

That night at dinner, Salazar stood up. "The tournament is a month away; however, the opening ceremony is three weeks away and thus the yule ball. Honestly, I think a ball every year would be fun. It would start at six and go until the last dancer goes to bed" He laughed at the teachers paled faces.

  
  


XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

  
  
  
  


"...." She moved her White Rook which checks king at e5 He growls louder moving his black rook to e7

  
  



	27. Yule Ball

JAGoWCCH: 27 Yule Ball 

  
  


"Classes have been canceled for the next day."

"King Salazar, this was not agreed on," Dumbledore spoke up, looking annoyed.

"Oh, it wasn't with you. For you see, I had gone to the schools that accept everyone. That was all that mattered. You don't wanna start anything, I suggest you behave." Salazar smirked as Dumbledore sat quietly.

"Now. find your dates and see you at the Ball!" Salazar grinned as he sat back down, speaking excitedly with Godric, who only smiled, listening with a simple smile on his face.

Slowly they asked their mates and friends to the dance even though it was kinda already a thing. Of course, Harrison waited for Marvolo, who already knew he was his mate. 

"What is taking that man so much time?"

"Who? And what?" Draco looked at his brother across the table they were studying at.

"Marvolo! He hasn't asked me to the Ball!" Harrison hissed.

"Join the party brother me, and Athena are still waiting too. And Gregory had made the ice freeze on the lake skating with Ronnie to ask! It was romantic," Draco sighed, putting his quill down.

"Blaise told me that Theodore took him out on a moonlight walk and picnic to ask him. Dudley had said he asked Ginevra through a poem and a well-written song." Athena dropped by them.

"Salazar got showered in green roses by Godric before he asked." Harrison sighed, frustrated. 

"I just want him to ask me not to assume!" Harrison mumbled as the bell rang. The three went to Marvolo's class, which was their final class of the day. 

"Harrison," Marvolo called out, making everyone stop working on their paper. "Is there a reason you're tapping your nails on the desk?" Harrison felt embarrassed.

"No, sir."

"Please refrain from doing it again." Marvolo seems to go back to his grading, which missed Harrison's glare. 

"Harrison, my hatchling, you look like you're about to cry what's going on?" James looked at his overly upset child who had just curled up on James's tail. 

"He hasn't asked me to the Ball….Does he expect me to go with him?" 

"Uhhhh. "James covered his mouth, Harrison raised an eyebrow.

"You know something. Mom, what do you know?"

"Nothing, I know nothing." James fled from his son's questioning. Harrison retreated to the chamber of secrets. He noticed Marvolo and dozens of the magic clan sitting at the entrance to belladonna. Harrison turned to go down the tunnel to his room. 

=Harrison= Marvolo called out. =come here mate= Harrison rolled his eyes slithering over. Marvolo was unfazed with the looks Harrison was giving him; instead, he started talking about how his day went. Before asking how Harrison's Day went. Harrison didn't speak, looking into the water.

"Are you ever going to ask me to the Ball? Cause if not, I can go with my friend or better, my brother!" Harrison snapped, finally having enough of this. Marvolo's eyes squinted at the idea.

"I had no intent ongoing." Marvolo hurried to say before slithered away, causing Harrison to stare in shock before tearing up fleeing to his room. 

The next morning was not Harrison's Day. Pollux and Castor did a big fireworks display to ask Draco out to the dance. Rabastan, with the help of forest creatures and Fenrir, made the most intelligent sign. The animals literally were in each spot, and Athena had to write the first letter of each creature's name until it spelled. 'Go to the ball with me?' Athena loved it, saying yes through fireflies. The day before the yule ball, Harrison wasn't showing any emotion. Even Draco was worried about Harrisons' new way to block out everything.

"Harrison?" Draco carefully entered his brother's room, seeing him curled up in the corner.

"Do you need something, Draco?" Harrison whispered, sniffling.

"Yeah, to know if you wanna go to the ball with us tomorrow."

"I'm not going. I don't wanna go anymore. I want to forget it."

"You kinda don't have a choice of being a champion. You have to go."

"Can I borrow your fake death eater mask?"

"Why?" 

"Cause I don't want anyone to see me be upset." 

"Harrison," Draco hugged his brother, sighing before waving James into the room.

=Harrison get up, let's go. We don't have time.= James slithered in grinning with Draco's help he dragged Harrison out to Hogsmeade to the naga dressing shop.

=I don't need any new outfits!= Harrison hissed.

=Nonsense Harrison= James smiled 

"James? The colors Hun and design," 

"Ah, yes, this note for the dress to be sent to Marvolo," James handed over a note.

"......seriously, mom, this is one of your worst times even to say his name." 

"Hush Child I need a deep blue dress, one that shines like the night sky. For tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"I can't say," James chuckled as Harrison rolled his eyes.

= look my best sitting at a table when I have several green dresses at home I could wear.= 

=None of those are dark enough.= Draco smirked

=What do you mean by that! = Harrison felted more insulted,

= And what is This dress for?= Harrison was not amused.

=you'll see. = once finished, and James paid for it. He leads Harrison, and Draco back up. 

=thank you for the dresses…. It will be helpful to look my best even without him there.=

James just smirked, opening the doors to the Great hall, Harrison started to slither in finding Wisps swarm him in green and reds. He had only ever seen them out in the forest; the small fairy-like creatures looked happy to see him. When they stopped dancing around him, they flew to where they had been slowly dancing around. Marvolo, who was in a sharp outfit of his own, slithering down to Harrison, looked at all the students. Who looked excited as the light in the hall got dark, the Wisps flew up, each giving off their own glow until a sign was made in the air.

"Harrison. Would you go to the Yule ball with me?" Harrison read out loud. He looked at the sign then Marvolo, who stood to smile in front of him.

Harrison squealed as Marvolo kissed his hand. He hadn't even felt the other take. =yes!= Harrison shouted as his tears streamed down in joy. 

= that wasn't English love=

"Yes! Yes, a million times over!" Harrison giggled, kissing Marvolo's cheek as the whole school cheered. Dumbledore gagged off in the corner with some of his students, and for the better. Harrison realized what he did and looked away. Marvolo's eyes were widened, but he blinked.

"Remember my promise," Marvolo whispered to him/

"I know," he replied

"When Harrison got back to his room that night, he noticed the box on top was a letter from Marvolo.

{I said what I said to throw you off. I made it seem like there were times. I could tell it, but not so you would be on alert or let your guard down. I needed time to help my mother find them.

Forever Yours 

Marvolo

P.s. Don't open the box till tomorrow.}

Harrison chuckled, going to bed. 

The next day Salazar let the wisps sit on rocks hovering over the tables in the hall.

"Where did you find them, my mate," Godric asked as he walked up to the busy naga.

"By the ponds. They had gone into stone form. I'm just glad they were all safe...Violet is missing though I haven't seen her yet. I'm worried, but the others keep telling me to give her time."

"Do we know where her stone is?"

"With Lucius. She seems to have woke up long enough to settle on his tail. He didn't mind taking it as an honor. But it wasn't like her. Her behavior isn't what I remember it to be. She was curious she didn't suffer a head wound while I was away, I hope."

"Yes, and her wish to be returned to you is also an honor my king" Lucius had slithered in holding a small purple light to his chest. "You're not going to like this." He mumbled.

"Hello, my beauty, are you ready to...to" Salazar looked at the small purple wisp who usually had been able to fly. Still, the looks of her cut-up body meant she was never to fly again.

"What did she do to you?"

Violet smiled, signing to him sadly. [i did what I could. I protected the others. I kept her eyes on me. She was going to take all our wings. I would not let that happen. Protect. My primary job in the family. Sacrifice my wings.]

Salazar gasped, scooping the small wisps at him. "No amount of healing will bring them back?" 

[no. It is okay, my king. I have come to an acceptance of my new earthbound life. I only ask to be allowed to still walk among the others. Not to be separated forcefully.]

"I would never. Hmm, where can I place you? Somewhere you would be safe, but able to enjoy the event….."

"The throne table. She can sit on the main throne table decorative piece we can make out of indestructible glass so that she can breathe but will be safe." Godric suggested.

"Yes. Lucius, I want you to make a middle piece get with others to make it stronger. For now. "Salazar set the wisp on his head. 

After lunch, Salazar transformed the halls into a room with round tables on the wall sides; the buffet was closest to the Door. Of course, the steps were still there only instead of a long rectangle for the teachers. There was a smaller round table for him and his husband to sit along with Tom and Harrison.

As the time to get ready was near, Harrison couldn't get ready fast enough. He had opened the box to find a gorgeous dress meant for his naga form. It started red and faded to greens. The sleeves were silky and silver, they were long and had puffed out baggy right before connecting to the wrist, on the wristbands were large gold beads. The gold beads also came on a separate belt he put on his hip. The dress zipped up in the back, going all the way up to his neck.

"Mom! How should I do my hair? Should I slick it back? Should I leave it down? Put it up? Mom stop laughing and help me!" Harrison hissed as James laughed harder before taking a brush and brushing Harrison's hair. 

"Leave it down. It brings out your eyes, son. I see he got this. Interesting. "James smiled, leading Harrison out.

Marvolo stood nervously in a very tight formal robe. The tie and inside of the coat matched the green on Harrison's dress. 

"Marvolo relaxes, he will be here sooner than you know." Lucius having caught the eye of his own mate, pulling Salazar to the side to show off Harrison.

"..... how's my tie." 

"You mess with it one more time Salazar might hex it to your skin." Godric chuckled.

"Good evening, boys," James chuckled, having got the jump on Marvolo, grabbing Lucius' arm. Salazar, who was in full deep green leather dress himself, took Godric's arm.

"Where is Harrison?" Marvolo snapped as they prepared to walk in.

"Look behind you." James laughed as Marvolo turned around Harrison was standing a few steps up from the bottom, only to look shocked.

"How do I look?" Harrison asked shyly.

"It...wow. Uh.." Marvolo stuttered his mouth before smiling. "You look more stunning than I could ever imagine." 

"Ready?" Salazar asked as Marvolo and Harrison got behind them. Lucius and James behind Harrison and Marvolo the doors were opened. Everyone paused their talking to watch the Royal family enter. 

The night was like a dream to Harrison. The wisps danced on their stones, the glowing light changed colors as the light bounced off them and the mirror set up on the ceiling to make them. Harrison noticed a small Purple Wisps resting comfortably in the safety of an orb of glass. The decorative piece looked like the wisp holding the globe in a dance where the Ball was over the face, which was facing the ceiling. She glowed brighter than a lot of her brothers and sisters radiating across the black tablecloth.

Marvolo pulled him into dance. Everyone looks excellent, even Ginerva, whose hair has brown stripes in it now from her birthday, which unlocks more of her body. She's gone smoothly. Dudley started courting her, and even on the dance floor was being a perfect gentleman. By midnight a lot of the schools had retired for the night. 

=one more dance= Marvolo called out, seeing as Harrison had started to grow tired. 

=very well Marvolo.= Harrison gasped as Marvolo pulled him closer than before. Letting his tail out, they slithered around, and over each other, the song was fast with parts that slowed for a second. Harrison couldn't stop staring into Marvolo's eyes gasping at the finale where Marvolo dipped him kissing Harrison's Adam's apple. 

=you are a cruel man Marvolo. Even when your breaking our one promise= Harrison teased

=and you look beautiful. I'm not sorry for this one time.= Marvolo licked Harrison's neck, making the young man blush.

=and, you both are in public watch it.= Salazar chuckled when Marvolo seems to compose himself.

The next day was not flattering for either Marvolo or Harrison.

  
  


Were they mating on the dance floor?

The larger and clearly older male used to be called You- know- who along with Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort out to kill off muggles and Muggle-born! Is seen doing the last dance with Harrison James Malfoy. Where Young Malfoy was graceful and very much lustfully staring at Marvolo. They twisted over each other brown and green, mixed with black and red. Young Malfoy only turned 14 this year if they are still mates, Tom! Calm down! For Merlin's sake, you're the prince. Chase someone more your age, please at least until Harrison is old enough {if they are mates I'm doubtful}. That being said, I interviewed King Salazar. He had been livid when Riddle's name was called for the adult version of the tournament. It seems like the king had blood adopted from the prince with his mate Godric. Though he claims he laid Marvolo's Egg forever ago. 

"He is our son. I will mourn my daughter and never forget her; however, I will have stolen and sold him. I can't believe she did it." 

She? Princess? I looked it up, and there was a daughter that led me straight into the Riddle family. However, none of her mates agreed. She forced men to worship her. So was he really laid by Salazar or just adopted?

/And while we're at it, his name isn't Tom Marvolo Riddle anymore. No, it's Marvolo Godric Slytherin. Please refrain from calling him, Tom." I got corrected so many times I didn't care! I honestly think he and Harrison need to be pulled away until a mate potion can be made to prove this is real. The dark lord with a young Malfoy ex-potter. /

While I'm at it, I noticed Athena Greyback dancing with an older Lestrange, and he seemed to be on alert the whole night. Couldn't have been the glaring wolf or mama bat? Fenrir has his pack, and his daughter is his moon. Something tells me it is a rocky friendship between Fenrir and Rabastan Lestrange. 

Speaking of which, I tried to talk to Miss Batty, but any time I got near her, Her husband would sweep her off to dance. Fear not I will find out more about the youngest kids! If there will be more in the future or if they are done!

And Lady Black was spotted dancing with both of her sons! Has she forgiven Sirius? Why did she Dance With Dudley Dursley or whatever the boy's name is?!?

That's all for now.

Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet

  
  
  


Marvolo frowned, looking to Salazar. "Do I have to put up with this?" he hissed, thinking of different ways to kill Mrs. Skeeter.

"Sadly, yes. Rita has protection in the form of the ministry we attack; it would be an act of war. However, I have an idea. Someone wake up Xenophilius." Salazar ate his breakfast waiting as soon as the older male were rabbit was in his sights he smiled. "Xenophilius, you do magazines/ newspapers called the Quibble. Correct?"

"Yes, my king, I do it as a hobby. My wife encouraged me to turn into a job. I tell the truth and only the truth." He called out proud of his work.

"My sweet rabbit, I require a newsletter of my own—someone I can trust with them and from our Magi clan. Seeing as my land is far and wide and growing slowly. We need someone to help keep the truth on the right path. Would you please be the leader of this group? Call it as you may once you start to gather as many people as you need to help you make it a reality." 

"It would be an honor, my king. I shall gather the best writers who sit bored now that they have lost their old jobs. We will make the Daily Prophet look like children with crayons!" 

"Then, my Little rabbit began. Clean up this mess the bug of women had started. Should you need help, ask, and I will come to your aid." Salazar chuckled at the elder Lovegood bowing, leaving quickly.

"That is how you fix something like Skeeter. Son. you go and make something able to fight her better than any curse ever made."

"I still have a lot to learn. I wish to forget my mistakes."

"Do so, but remember the lessons given to you by them." Salazar slithered down from the throne chair to Marvolo, placing a hand on the younger males' faces, making Red eyes mat silver. "You are not him, Not anymore. You are Marvolo Godric Slytherin Son of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Slytherin nee Gryffindor."

".....yes, sir."

"Wrong yes, what?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good Hatching. Only time heals deeper wounds and forgets the past, we shall not change it for the world…..it gave you, us. It gave us you, I wouldn't change that. Neither do I want to. You shouldn't either" Salazar wiped the tear-off Marvolo's face he knew he hit a hard spot in the man's chest with this.

"I don't truly regret what I have done. The death-eaters killed the people I had killed—the name I made. I used to think muggles and Muggle-borns were the problems…..but then I realized it wasn't them no…. It was the damn ministry and their corrupted system. Once I found out I was a Naga. My plans changed. Then... I met Ruby and Fenrir…. Then the rest of my friends. I helped raise their kids. Then James did the unthinkable as I was nearing the years of giving up on my own mate. He laid an egg I was not only feeling interested in but an overwhelming need to protect. When Harrison's eyes met mine, I fell to the floor crying, even screamed, took you long enough. Which was confusing to James and me till Lucius pointed out the truth? I tried to say he was wrong, but then Harrison fussed. God…. he was so fussy about me wanting to see me. Now, look at him. After everything. Wasn't he told about my past? How I had been Voldemort?"

"He was, and he doesn't care," Marvolo snapped from looking at his mother to see his mate. 

"Harrison? Are you alright?" Marvolo pulled away from his mother, whipping his face.

"I should be asking you that. I felt it. Your feelings it was, an overwhelming amount of sadness. I started crying while I was laughing with my brother. Then anger, and then defeat, before going back to sadness…..Dumbledore tries daily to plant your past into memories secretively. Anything he can do to make you look bad. The man he showed me and the one I met in my first year is not the same. I have walked with you countless times. You have never been a threat. I can tell who is a threat and who is not. I digress, again are you okay?"

"Yeah. better than okay now." Marvolo slithered over kissing Harrison's forehead. 

"Shall we walk if you're not too tired from all the dancing."

"Gladly," Harrison took Marvolo's hand, leading him out. Neither saw Godric had joined Salazar.

"He has grown and will continue to do so," Godric whispered, looking over the hall. He waved his hand, turning it all to normal so people could come in for their meals.

"I worry. Dumbledore keeps finding a way in. now he sits in waiting."

"Question is what. And where will Albus strike."

"Keep on alert. No matter what, we need to stay on top." Salazar slithered up, going around his chair once before sitting down.

  
  


XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

She moves her White bishop to f6. He moves Black rook takes white rook e5

  
  



	28. Adult Round one

JAGoWC CH: 28 Adult Round one

The day finally arrived, the first event. The children went first, starting with Harrison. "Right, all you have to do is put your hand in this bag, and a creature will choose you, and you will pull it out with your hand. "the Minister explained before letting Harrison stick his hand in. Things crawled all over his hand. Harrison shivered. He felt something bite him, making him yelp pulling his hand out a giant glowing green colored centipede wrapped around his finger. Its enlarged pinchers released the finger as soon as it realized it was in no danger. It looked up with Bright pink eyes to Harrison; curiosity seemed to be its motive. Its bright blue legs unraveled, snipping its gold pinchers in the air as if to talk. Harrison didn't know what it could want from him.

"Ah, either Poisonous or Electric Centipede, I hate them all the same." the Minister brushed it off, not caring.

= That's an Antysios. They have two forms idiot= Salazar hissed quietly.

= What is the difference?= Harrison whispered.

Salazar smiled, moving to him, "the colors along with its large gold pinchers. They're made of metals that are rigged up and bent around the pink pinchers under it. Poisonous centipedes are hues of green and purple. Strictly purple legs, to be exact. You would have fainted when it bit you. Electric has two yellow antennas that spark, the more stressed they are, and their legs are black."

Cedric walked up, putting his hand in something that seemed to burn his fingers. He pulled his hand out, opening his hand, and he led a small dragon. It seems to look up with its grumpy Golden brown eyes sitting sunken within the creature's long, thorny skull, which gives the animal a menacing appearance. 

"Oh, that's a German Ridge Trunk perfect for my child! Next? Miss Fleur?" The man held the bag toward her. Fleur took a deep breath before sticking her hand in. All noises from the bag ceased as she felt something on four legs crawling on her side. Slowly as to not startle her creature, she pulled her hand out. The beast seems to be laying on her hand curled up porcupine-like quills going from the head to a short tail. It peaked its head up, showing a long thin snout that chirped happily at her.

"A Porichnas. Rare beautiful creature. Its quills can freeze or give frostbite to great degrees depending on stress levels," Salazar grinned upon seeing the small creature. "It is completely blind normally borrowed in the lands of other creatures. They typically are the last defense and hold great love for the creatures that feed them and constantly defend them against hunters."

The Porichnas slowly uncurled, showing off its mini pig shaped body. Fleur smiled, gently petting the small creature's head before stepping out of the way to allow Ambris a turn. Ambris felt a dark sense of dread as she stuck her hand in. She hissed as something seemed to growl and get on her fingers when she pulled her hand out a familiar creature came out. "A Cerberus. As you have Werecat blood, this will be a difficult task." the Minister spoke as if bored of it.

"Yes, sir. "Ambrose held the dog unsure if it would start attacking her.

"Scratch it's belly lightly love," Salazar whispered as Percy put his hand in the bag. Ambris did as told, and the little three-head-dog rolled over, wagging its tail, no longer minding her scent of cats. Ambris cooed softly, seeing as the mood in the dog changed hers as well.

Percy was nervous about what could be a challenge for him. Could he get a dragon or something worse? Percy felt tiny claws grab his finger before crawling on his hand. He pulled his hand out a shower ghost creature with two sets of arms, but no legs sat on his side. It gave a drilling yell at the new source of light. Percy quickly cupped his hands together, making it more bearable for the creature. He packed in through his thumbs cracks, and gold eyes looked back at him.

"Aha Shiller Deme. It's not known if it's the cousin or ancestors of our current day dementors. However, dementors seem to respect them and not willingly piss them off." Salazar held a small white chip out in front of the hole in Percy's fingers. A little three-clawed hand reached out, taking it back in with a squeal of approval.

Viktor was next sloping his hand as he felt something coil around his wrist, pulling out a small brown dibble headed snake.

"A Syths. Normally known to stay with older ancestors of Naga or Lamia tribes. Normally they come up to your hip Mister Krum and are known to be violent to outsiders. They can understand humans with twice the brain power but don't even speak not even in Parselmouth."

Victor looked at the snake in disgust, and the snake's heads hissed at him. It seems the feeling was mutual, but they didn't attack him. Yet anyway.

Maximus was; next, he reached in with confidence. He didn't think he had anything to fear. Something bit his hand, so he grabbed it and pulled it out. "What is this thing" he looked at it in disgust, with the head, neck, wings, body, and feet of a peacock. The tail feathers replaced with Lion tails that have long tuff on the tips. A clucked like an angry chicken. Its wide four orange eyes made it move its head in flicks to see the boy.

"It looks like a rainbow vomited on it," he smirked.

"Firstly, that is a Pealiokender. It's one of Dr.Godicmal's experiments; they were supposed to be all destroyed. However, no one knew about the eggs, and the specious grew too quickly. Their naturally smart birds with the IQ of a small child and quick to learn. They don't live long enough to breed. Oh and don't stare into his eyes he hates it." Penelope scolded, taking the angry bird from him. The Pealioken looked at her before opening its wings before anyone could see what it was doing. It was on top of her head angrily, clucking if anyone tried to remove him as he got comfy.

"Does that hurt your skull?" Harrison glanced at the bird, then his friend worried.

"He's not using his talons. I guess he hates me less than everyone else here?" Penelope smiled, holding up a white chip. The bird examined it before taking it careful of her fingers, clucking thanks.

"Gross," Maximus snorted. "I won't have a problem with this."

Skytrain went next after seeing Penelope looking terrified at the bag of creatures. When he pulled out his hand, there were three wasps.

"Norga Wasps," The Minister called out. The three wasps were indeed black in color with a single red ring like the stripe on their back abdomen.

"Known best for their agility" Percy frowned "these seem a bit too dangerous for kids."

"They wouldn't be a challenge if they weren't!" The Minister bellowed out in joy.

Penelope was the last of the group. She stuck her hand in slowly, fearful of what could attack her. Bones. She felt something boney crawl on her side when she pulled it out. She was gentle and slow. In her hand was a spider informed, but it lacked skin or muscles. It was entirely out of bones. She watched the red lights in its sockets seem to flicker as if blinking. The creature then curled up in her hands, giving off a soft clicking noise.

"Bonewalkers. Non-venomous. Female. And seems to be enjoying the closeness of your spirit. You could have her as a pet if it weren't for how big they are naturally. Literally, they are as big as a half-giant like Hagrid. And sometimes bigger. They will probably have to be spelled to attack seeing as they are normally less likely to attack than their normal kin spiders." Salazar explained.

"Are we allowed to hold onto them?" Penelope looked curiously at the Bonewalker.

"No. You all have six days that's nearly a week to prepare!" Minister smiled, collecting the creatures back into the bag. He shooed them again, calling for the adults to step forward.

"Now seeing as this is the adult version I had a hard time deciding what will be your challenge in a maze will be important to you. Retrieve it and get to the other side while not being seen by our seekers. May you have the best of luck."

"What are the seekers?" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

"Can't tell you. You just don't want to be caught", the Minister replied dryly.

Harrison looked up everything he could without going into the forbidden section of the library for Antysios.

"How is your research brother?" Draco walked up, looking at his brother's frustrated face.

"I have searched everywhere. I only know Antysios are nocturnal and make large holes for dens. Nothing useful in any nick I can get my hands on."

"Did you ask Athena she reads dark books like crazy she may have come across it."

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Harrison cried out, "I have three days left?!"

"You're stressing your lacking sleep sneaking around everyone" Athena dropped several books on the desk. "You're probably not going to retain any of this till you sleep but that's why I made you full three-page report on an Antysios according to Salazar you looked like you could help."

"Thank you, Athena!" Harrison smiled, reaching for the books. Athena slaps this hand.

"Bed first! You need to sleep and eat something", Athena scowled as she took the books.

"Athena I don't have time."

"You're going to make time." Marvolo picked him up much to his protest. The next morning Harrison sat with Athena and Learned all he could he the day before he was to go against the Antysios. He made the potions he needed: a Flashbang potion and a poison-proof.

"Why these exact potions?" Severus asked as he helped him.

"Because Antysios are immune to magic but not potions. Their poison won't kill me, but it will weaken me to the point it could crush me. If it doesn't chope my head off." Harrison replied, nervously twitching of what is to come tomorrow.

"Carry two of everything. Don't leave the potions unattended", Sirius spoke, seeming deep in thought.

"What's on your mind Sirius?" Harrison poured the potions into glass bottles meant to break.

"He said something important to me. I'm just trying to think if it is human or a thing."

The day of the challenge came up on Harrison and the other quickly. It was clear that humans were the target, several different clicks were missing people. Their family could only worry if they were hurt or not.

The adults have ushered to the front of a stone maze. The brick walls went up ten feet; the stands stood up above them. The semi-lighted maze was natural for them to see, but there were spells not allowing anyone in the bleachers to help them.

"The only rule is no killing each other." he paused, glaring at the Lestrange twins and Bellatrix. "Now once you're in there and looking for the thing you lost this morning. The maze will shift so this will become the exit. You're all going in at one on the count of three. One. Two. Three!" the Minister raised his wand, shooting a spark from his wand all the adults rushed in.

Bellatrix pov:

I grabbed Cissa, yanking her to follow me.

"Sister was against each other even if we rep the same school. "she lightly scolded me. I only giggled.

"I know I just heard Moody mumble and nod his head in your direction. I wanted to make sure you were able to get in here." I cooed, petting the back of her cheek.

"Be safe sister best of luck trying to beat me~" I laugh, maniacally running the opposite way of her. I could hear her say as if she took the other way. I made my way around turning left and right, not at all annoyed with the constant change. My adrenaline seems to kick up as I felt a twig of fear. Slowly I turned around, seeing the light on a stick.

"No," I whisper, dodging around the corner peaking back, making sure it couldn't see me. "Shit!" I hiss running as far from it as I could weaving until I trip on a root. I get up looking in front of me. I see flowers blooming.

".....Noah….." I follow the flowers, seeing some of them seem to become dead as I run harder. 'He's in danger!' I stop seeing a similar lanterned carrier staring straight at my son, who was looking at the ground in fear. I know my boy is smart. I make him study his world. We don't mess with them for reasons I pull a mirror out of my pouch.

"HEY!" I yelled, covering my eyes. I hold the mirror out. I feel Vines whip up around me, praying he didn't block the mirror. A blood-curdling screech came from the creature as it fled the bells under the lantern jingled as it escaped. I peaked, seeing a thick vine in the area around my arm but behind the mirror. It slowly melts back into the ground, leaving a scared man sitting in front of me. I stopped thinking of running up, and I untied him. "You okay baby boy," I whisper.

"I'm so happy to see you mother" He hugged me as soon as his arms were free. "Frost Howler. What are they thinking immortal or not, those are still harmful,", he whispered.

"They must be the one I was supposed to be looking out for. I wonder if it was just one or if there is more."

"Two that I know of. That was bluer, then there was one hinted more white before the monsters tried to trick me into looking at them." Noah groaned, getting up, holding his head.

"Are you hurt?" I whisper, checking his head for blood.

"I am okay, mother, All I remember is heading to get food for me and Luna who was still in bed…..oh god luna!" I jumped, covering his mouth.

"Shhh! They will come to loud noises. Come let's get you back to here. Stay close do you have your mirror?"

"Yes," he waved to his pouch on his hip.

"Good boy never leave your bedroom unprepared" I smiled as I led him back. I noticed something moving towards us. I saw Gilderoy bloody Lockhart. I pushed my son back, hoping he didn't see us. I get my wish when he runs by, a girl following him. I quickly grab Noah's hand, running across. We dodge more of the lanterns, keep quiet, and if we had to have the mirrors out and ready. We make it out. I notice we're the first out.

"Thank god," I whisper, dropping to the ground.

"M-mother!?" Noah grabbed me, pulling my weight on him.

"Sorry I cast a few forget me on us holding them up on us both was difficult."

"At the levels, they had to be to not be seen I can imagine. Let's get you some food and water."

"Noah!" I heard Luna's worried voice as she ran up hugging him, before helping him carry me to a bench she retrieved food. I only hoped my sister was okay.

Narcissa Pov:

I felt Bella take my hand, dragging me in.

"Sister was against each other even if we rep the same school. "I lightly scolded her.,she only giggled.

"I know I just heard Moody mumble and nod his head in your direction. I wanted to make sure you were able to get in here." she cooed in a way that makes people not use to her flinch, petting my cheek with the back of her hand. I knew she was worried about me. Whatever was in here had to be dangerous. 

"Be safe sister best of luck trying to beat me~" She laughed maniacally, running the opposite way of me.

"As if" I took the other way. I made my way looking for any sign of what I was supposed to be looking for. Luck seems to have been on my side. I found the tracks. When I expected them to fear boiled in the pit of my stomach.

"Large rat tracks. There is only one Were-Rat I know. Hang in there baby mama's coming' I follow the tracks when I hear jingling. I turn my head before snapping my eyes to the ground. All I had to see was the lantern. 'Frost, Howler!? Are you bloody kidding me!!!?' I thought as I drew my wand, I knew it saw me. As it neared me, I waited until its feet were near my head.

<= Lumos!! => I cried out the flash of white dazed the Frost Howler long enough for me to run out of sight. I could hear it scream as I bound farther away, trying my best to not run into another one. I ran past a spot backtracking when I saw cherry blonde hair. It was mostly red but seemed to have quite a few strands of blonde. I smile, seeing him.

"Hi, sweety," I whisper. "I'm going to take the rag out you have to whisper I know you probably know what's here." I remove the rag, and he seems to become more alert.

"Mom," he whimpered. I smiled, petting his hair. "Easy Ronnie it is going to be okay."

"Mom I was heading to breakfast. What happened, why is it dark out?" he was slowly losing it when he realized it was getting dark.

'Damn we all started at noon I didn't even see the day go by.'

"The white things? They told us not to look at them."

"Yes. The head of schools. Probably didn't want us dragging back frozen bodies. Or alerting your possible mate to where they held you. But now it's time to go," I say as I finish pulling the ropes off his arms and legs. When we started, I started to panic when I couldn't find my way lost and thinking we will be trapped forever. I noticed a Frost Howler about to turn, so I turned around, making Ronnie turn to. As I was about to lead him, Alaster came around wand drawn.

"End of the line blonde." he sneered. I froze, this wasn't right, I need to protect my son. How with two dangers, the Frost Howler was humming behind me, slowly made its way to us.

"Ronnie, cover your eyes sweetly." I could see he wanted to protest, but I held the plea in my eyes he did as he was told I drew my wand. Pointing it to the ground, I closed my eyes, and with all the fear in my heart, I shouted.

<= Lumos = > it was so bright I heard the creature flee and felt an arm grab me. And start running.

"Pick up your legs women!" I heard Rodolphus yell. I opened my eyes to see him running after he let go of me. Castor slithering behind him; I grab Ronnies hand following them. Making out behind them.

"Thank you Rodolphus." I thanked him. The man nodded, smiling.

"Competition or not you're still my sister in law and still family." he nodded in respect as I bow Ronnie joined me.

"Ronnie!" I stepped out of the way quickly as a very distressed Gregory. Harrison proceeded to scold and lecture Ronnie about letting his guard down. I made it go for a minute before putting a hand on the ice golems arm. "That's enough he was placed there because of me. Get him some food since he literally missed a lot of meals. "I lightly scolded Gregory, who seemed to calm down, taking my son's hand leading him off. My sister jumped on me than her husband, happy to see us both. 

"Where's Noah?" Rodolphus held his wife before he and his brother joined Noah. My own mate was allowed to come to greet me.

"Are you okay?" Theo looked so worried.

"Yes, mate I'm fine. Tired. And concerned"

"What happened."

"Bella dragged me in saying Alastor Moody had nodded to me as I was trying to get Ronnie out. I was cornered by bothering Frost Howler and Moody. It didn't seem to affect him he didn't have any child with him."

"What do your instincts say."

"He wasn't playing the game. Why isn't he playing if he is a player."

"Good question. Let's warn the others. When it's safer." I only nodded, letting him lead me to food set up to regain any lost energy.

Rodolphus Pov.

I knew straight away who was taken: the process of elimination was easy. My brother, wife, and I are players, leaving my younger twin brothers and my son. My brother Rabastan has no kids. Nor do Pollux and Castor. I have my nephews Ronnie and Theodore, but Narcissa is in the game. And seeing as Pollux was begging us to find his brother in secret. I could see he was under a lot of stress. Castor is the youngest, and the smallest of us, He won't admit it. He says Pollux and Him have the same tail, but honestly, he's at least a half a foot shorter. No one can tell him that. As soon as I heard three I charged in, I felt my twin behind me. I wondered who was his then again no one had seen his mate today I only hope she was fed before being taken. 'Stay close if you want,' I called out through our link.

'Nah can't cover enough ground that way.' I heard him reply that we got to the section and decided he's going right, and I left.

'Be Careful brother.' I called out and heard him tell you too before we kept moving. I noticed someone in front of me drawing my want I ducked back as they came down I felt the ground roll under them. 'Naga?' I jumped out of my wand and came face to face with another wand.

"Marvolo." I smile, dropping my wand first.

"Rodolphus I swear," he mutters clearly irritated before dropping his wand to his side.

"Watch your back, there is Frost Howler here. They seem to fear my tail, but they don't have a reason to fear a dark elf."

"Ow," I mumble sarcastically before nodding. "Thanks for the heads up." I bow to him before walking past him, seeing as he wasn't someone I had to worry about attacking me. Hours of going around and even finding dead ends, I grow tired sitting down for a minute. I feel someone tap my shoulder. I freeze, looking up slowly since they were not glowing.

"James," I sigh happily to see him.

"Tired?" I nodded as I had run around at full speed without any spells. I see him reach in his pocket and pull out a wrapped chocolate bar. "Here," he says.

"What about you?"

"I have multiple I packed enough I could give everyone six. There Wasn't a time limit. I don't expect all of us to be using our energy well." I wince.

"You're right, I need to think better before running around like a maniac." I chuckle, getting up. I take a bit of the chocolate.

"Don't rest too long with the Frost Howler." He warned I nodded, starting to walk the way he came.

"Go right not left, it is a dead end." I hear him call out. I wave a thank you before going right. I then turned left when the path opened up. 'Where does this lead?' I walked straight till I noticed a boxed-in spot to my left walking in there was CastorCastor in his naga form. I drop my chocolate bar seeing his tear-stained face. I quickly free his arms and mouth, only to see how they held him still.

"Bite my shoulder, it's got a magic resist." Caster nodded, clamping down on my shoulder. I yanked open the bear trap that held his tail. He cried out, moving it out of the way. I heal his tail the best I could.

"Shit your gonna have to shed before that's gone. We're going to ring whoever's idea this was. If I don't kill the dumb bastard first," I mumble once he had got his crying under control, he picked up chocolate ripping off what touched the ground he went to hand it back to me.

"Keep it you'll feel better if you eat it." I knew him better than anyone other than his own twin and Draco. Castor's weakness was always chocolate. After he ate what was left, I led him and grew grass walls every time a Frost Howler was about to turn toward us. 'I am not dealing with that shit.' I hear a small giggle behind me; I look back, seeing CastorCastor smiling. 'There is my baby brother. How's your tail.' I noticed his quietness was entirely out of character for him.

'It's better. And you being here helps. I just….miss Pollux and Draco…'

'Never far from them especially Pollux two scales of the same egg. Come let's get you back to him.' We were walking for some time when the wall suddenly opened, making a new back straight to Narcissa and her son Ronnie. I noticed she was in some kind of trouble running her order. I see the light. I turn my eyes black 'Castor shut your eyes follow my scent grab Ronnie!'

'Right!' I grabbed Narcissa, noticing not far from them was Moody shielding his eyes. 'Was he planning on attacking them?' I thought to myself, grabbing Narcissa moved through the path.

"Pick up your legs women!" I yell as she seems to open her eyes, running behind us as we make it out. 'Finally,' I thought I was done with this.

"Thank you Rodolphus." she thanked me, I nodded.

"Competition or not you're still my sister in law and still family," I spoke as she bowed Ronnie joining me.

My wife jumped on her sister then I. She was happy to see us both. 

"Where's Noah?" I asked as I held my wife to me before we joined Noah.

"You alright son?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, father. How are you and uncle CastorCastor?" he was just as worried about us as we are of him.

"Seen better days," CastorCastor whispered as he hugged himself. I rubbed my younger brothers back, wondering where Pollux was. We didn't have to wait long.

"CASTOR!!!" Pollux screamed, jumping from the stand changing form as he landed didn't even phase him as he tore over to us. The twins embraced I couldn't help but smile, knowing that feeling, I look back at the maze. My gut was starting to hurt. 'What if he got hurt? Can he even reach out here? Should I have waited for him?' I thought I was thinking to myself before seeing both my worried wife and younger brothers looking at me.

"It's going to be okay, brother. He will be out here soon." Pollux whispered, taking my hand. I went stoned face trying to hide both embarrassment and the fear bubbling in me. Bella moved closer, putting her hand on my chest. I stared at her, unable to do anything else.

"Let me get you some water and sit with your son." I sat down, as Draco who took a more logical approach than jumping from ten feet in the air, caught up. Pollux snuggled CastorCastor, making him warm and happy. Draco comforted them by sitting nearby, I noticed Noah was staring straight ahead in horror. I glanced at the maze this time I jumped up and ran forward.

"Help me please!" Athena cried out, holding a paralyzed Rabastan. I knew I should have stayed in there to make sure they had gotten out. I helped her take him over to the corner we were all chilling in as my wife went to get Severus.

Marvolo Pov:

I darted in with James, both of us taking to naga form. There was Frost Howler stink everywhere they must have put them in straight after putting them trapped so that the scents wouldn't be natural to track. It didn't stop us from trying, though. No one said we couldn't. I didn't notice when James split off as I slithered around I heard the jingles. It screams running my way I curled in closing my eyes quickly having not come in direct contact with it, my guess would be its eyes were closed too it seems to run past me without a second guess. I peeked around the corner to see what scared it away only to sigh in relief that it was Bella and Noah. I waited for them to pass before slithering on—no need to get attacked by a mama protecting her young. Over the years, I find if provoked, Bella doesn't stop if it means she's free.

I slithered around for a few hours before hearing and seeing someone turn around I saw, but I'm not sure who was in them. I drew my wand gliding close. A wand pointed at my face as I faced mine at theirs before realizing I was Rodolphus. 'Why the hell would you hide from me?' that irked me a bit he did that. I mean, I have known him for years and never seen him or his twin duck back like that.

"Marvolo." He smiled, dropping his wand first.

"Rodolphus I swear," I mutter clearly irritated before dropping my wand to my side.

"Watch your back, there is Frost Howler here. They seem to fear my tail, but they don't have a reason to fear a dark elf." I'm only guessing that's why it didn't attack me.

"Ow." He mumbles before nodding. "Thanks for the heads up." he bows to me before walking past me, I continue my way and notice something on the ground.

"Gold scales?" I only knew one person with this type of gold.

"Meeting this morning my ass father," I mumbled, following the scales. The trail would die where the walk shifted, and I would search hopelessly until I found it again, making sure to pick up the shells so I wouldn't go in circles. Finally, I found the square that held him.

"Are you hurt?" I ask. I don't even see the rope, let alone a gag on him.

"No. before you asked they wanted to use your mother. I simply showed them a better route. And willingly sat here."

"Speaking of mother, let's get you back before my mother has a fit from the lack of you." I led my father out without much problem. The only problem was coming out to see Athena crying over Rabastan. I looked shocked and slithered forward.

"Where is Severus with the potions!?" I barked out, I don't like to see one of my men down like this.

"The whole batch I had was contaminated!" Severus snapped, working quickly on the ground.

"How long?"

"An hour at best. That's if I stop talking and be guarded, "the potion teacher mumbled. I could only nod sitting by him on alert. I noticed Salazar had slipped down and greeted Godric quietly, both looking worried at Rabastan. 'Come on Severus. God, I hope no one else is stunned.' I think to myself, I noticed Harrison running in bringing a bunch of ingredients with Dudley right behind him. I hug Harrison when he is no longer busy.

"I'm glad you're safe." He whispers to me.

"Me too," I whisper.

James Pov:

I slipped in behind Marvolo. I knew Sirius took a different route. I looked at Marvolo as we changed forms. After what seemed like forever in the maze, I ran into someone. To my surprise, I was shot as I looked around the corner seeing Lockhart.

"Great," I mumbled, fleeing as he started walking to me. I slither as fast as I could, covering my face when I hear a jingling sound. Something touches me; I freeze, keeping my head down; I don't dare lookup. Lockhart must have seen it cause his footwork turned away running the hand left me and followed after him. 'Karma at its finest.' I look around as soon as the jingle goes my hearing. All clear, I continue to move. It was starting to get dark when I saw Rodolphus worn out on the ground. 'That's not safe.' I tap his shoulder, and he seems to jump.

"James," he sighs happily to see me.

"Tired?" I asked as he nodded. I reach in my pocket and pull out a wrapped chocolate bar.

"Here," I say, handing it to him.

"What about you?" he says, looking at it in his hands.

"I have multiple I packed enough I could give everyone six. Were n a time limit. I don't expect all of us to be using our energy well." Rabastan seemed to wince.

"You're……. I need to think better before running around like a maniac." He chuckles, getting up, taking a bite of the chocolate.

"Don't rest too long with the Frost Howler," I warned him, nodding as I started to walk the way I came.

"Go right, not left, it is a dead end," I call out, having tried over there a few minutes ago I see him wave a thank you Before I keep going. The ground felt like it was getting colder.

'There's a sign,' I chuckle to myself. I follow the path of cold. It seems the walls hadn't changed here. 'Did you freeze the time here mate?' I frowned as I moved quicker. The grass below me started to turn white as the air got colder.

'Mate?' I tried to reach out, but nothing the wind started to pick up. 'Wind?.....he is in danger.' I moved faster, pushing against the wind and warming my body with my own element to stop getting stuck; I found a snow den. Inside I saw a furious Lucius. His tale had dried blood on it. I noticed the taps were frozen and broken. I also noticed three frozen Frost Howlers.

"I think this is the only time I have ever seen them frozen like this," I call out as the wind stops as Lucius snaps his head to me. His eyes were entirely white, like he had lost his shit.

"That's not very Malfoy like. You're out in public. Being watched by god knows how many people," I tease.

"One minute I'm snuggling my mate the next, not in my nest. Tell me I wouldn't have found this place on fire? "I frown. 'They got in our nest? How?'

"I don't know, but I'm telling Salazar," he replied angrily. I smiled when he slithers over, grabbed my hand, and Frost Howlers on our way out was frozen by his stare as we found the exit the moon had already gotten up. Lucius, of course, had calmed down by the time we got out.

"I was supposed to rescue you, not the other way around," I mumble, feeling him kiss my head.

"I'm hungry cranky and want to cuddle my beautiful mate I don't have time for a stupid competition. You'll have to forgive me."

"forgiven "I smiled, looking around. I noticed our group and Severus feeding a potion to Rabastan.

"What's happening?" I ask as we get closer Harrison and Draco talk to their father.

"I don't have the full story yet cause Athena could not calm down. But likely Rabastan looked in the Frost Howler eyes by will or force we don't know." Marvolo replied, nodding to the girl sleeping in her mother's arms.

"Dear God. Hey did you see Sirius?"

"No, I assume you would have run into him?" Marvolo frowned.

  
  


Rabastan Pov.

Athena. My beloved, where are you. I know damn well that you wouldn't leave Blaise side willingly. The pop sound of the firework spell caused me to charge in, and I followed Rodolphus in. 'Stay close if you want,' I hear through our link.

'Nah can't cover enough ground that way.' I replied, we got to a T section and decided he's going left, and I went right.

'Be Careful brother.' he called out.

'You too.' I call back slipping farther in the twist and turns were complicated; I noticed the maze shift every minute your standstill. I kept moving.

<= Impedimenta! => I dodged the spell looking behind me. 'Moody,' I grumbled. I drew my wand dueling him till a Frost Howler came round a corner. I closed my eyes, throwing the Frost Howler at him running about the site. 'Sorry little guy' I felt a twig of guilt using elf magic to grab its soul and throw it at moody like that. It had to have hurt on impact. I stopped thinking when I heard singing ahead of me.

"....Athena," I started to run, making sure to keep the singing in front of me. It was soft and low probability to prevent any Frost Howler from bugging her. I get into the spot she's sitting and see more than just her. Wisps. They turned to stone when I ran in. Athena cried out in joy as her mouth was covered. I walked up and ungagged her.

"How were you singing with that in your mouth?" I chuckle.

"I wasn't, they were singing. I had the wisps in the stone form in my pocket when I went up for breakfast. Mom didn't want me by myself, they would be the best to get help." she stated as I got her free the-wisp unmelted and started kissing my cheeks as a thank you for saving Athena. Athena giggled, calling them back to her as we began our way out.

"Stay close, there's Frost Howler, and Moody isn't playing the game; he's attacking whoever he can," I whisper, leading her. I felt like we were almost there when Moody found us. What I didn't know was he had the Frost Howler I threw at him behind us. It was quiet, I didn't even sense it. But found out the hard way when she told Athena to close her eyes.

<= speculum Magna!=> a large mirror appeared from Moody. I didn't have enough time to close my eyes as they came in contact with Frost Howler. I drop to the ground. I hear Athena crying behind me. The wisp around her scared the Frost Howler way before charging at moody. By this time, she had flipped me over, trying to see if I would respond. My body and mind were cut off from the outside. I could think and see but not move. I was still very awake. My heart dropped as she started to tug and struggle to pull me out of the maze. The Wisps had cheated in their anger one above the labyrinth sending signals to the others leading her which way it could. I was feeling useless. I couldn't even tell my brothers Athena needed help. Or what happened. Athena kept moving until we were out. She stood me upholding me up. I could see her tears, and I couldn't wipe them away. I couldn't comfort her, and it was destroying me to see my mate like this.

"Help me please!" she cried out, holding a paralyzed me. I see my brothers frozen before Rodolphus runs overtaking me to the corner, where they all chilling in as my sister in law went to get Severus. Time passed when Severus came down and tried to apply the potion to my lips. My lips turned blue. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't the result that was supposed to happen with the level of stare I had done. I should be able to move them.

"My potions were contaminated….how." Severus threw the ruined potion to the ground barking for Dudley to take Harrison and get specific ingredients I didn't listen more focused on, my distressed mate. My eyes must have been able to move, cause I hear Pollux call for Ruby from the stands. I saw large bat wings before it turned into the woman who comforted my mate next to me. I felt something cold drop down my cheek. I knew in my sorrow, I had created a puffy black cloud out of dark elf magic. It didn't surprise me that Ruby could tell it was me doing what she had whipped the tear way.

"Relax friend we will have you out soon," she whispered as my brothers batted away my cloud-only for it to grow bigger.

"Brother please calm down." I hear Rodolphus call out. "You can hold her when you're free."

What felt like forever a new potion was made. Severus held it to my lips, which unfreeze enough for me to part them. I drink the potion the best I can without choking as I slowly get control.

"Thanks," I cough, sitting up. I look over at my mate sleeping in her mother's arms. I pet her hair but leave her there.

"What happened," Narcissa asked as I was helped onto a bench.

"Moody! The bastard had it under his control. I didn't even feel it behind us. When I saw him standing there, I had her close her eyes. I didn't close them fast enough when I saw the mirror. It was too late for me. "I mumbled my rough and cranky voice seemed to wake my mate cause all I saw was long black hair before I felt tiny arms around my neck.

"Rabastan!" she cried out.

"Shhhh Athena I am here" I caged her in my more massive arms, pulling her scent through my nose. I kissed her head and cheeks repeatedly before wiping away the new sets of tears. She was frightened she was going to lose me a second time, I felt it in her heart.

"I'm not going anywhere," I say to ease her mind.

  
  


Sirius pov.

Too many people could have been taken. I wasn't sure who they chose. I had to duck down several times, seeing Frost Howler. I had noticed Gilderoy running around with a girl.

'Haha lost much?' I only shook my head more as I continued to go the opposite way. It was weird to not have run into James and Marvolo. I wasn't sure I liked that I only hoped they were safe and my cousins and the others. I came across a T way when I heard barking I ran right and followed it directly into a trap. I closed my eyes as the three wisps jumped from their hiding spot.

'Fuck I'm stuck.' I sigh, starting to walk forward without opening my eyes, I kept hearing the jingles around me as I found the wall. I continued to the walls turning as the corners came.

<=Stupefy!=> I fell backward when I heard Gilderoy yell.

<=crucio! => I scream but tighten my eyes as I bare through the pain. It happens for what seems like hours, but suddenly it stops. Gilderoy screams running away, I sit panting in pain the jingling long gone, I look around. Nothing I get up weakly. When I see toward where Gilderoy had been again, I know what scared him off. The guardian spell but who could have broken the rules enough to summon that. Was there even rules against it. It waved to me to follow, taking a dog form. I followed it straight to a very upset wolf a few short yards away. The guardian faded differently than I remembered, but I had no time to question it.

"Remus," I realized with our acute dog hearing he heard my pain. Noticing the silver traps keeping him in the center, I used rocks snapping every trap before he walked over. I was so tired, but I needed to get him out. I start walking, and I feel like my body begins to shake. I must not have been able to handle anything because I knew I had chocolate to my lips. I took it looking at Remus, who smiled, picking me up and putting me on his back with the guardian again walking in front of us. He proceeded to find the way out. I saw Severus' worried face hidden in his eyes. I looked around, seeing Gilderoy a far distance away holding a bitten arm. 'Serve you right, bastard.'

'What happened' I hear Severus call out.

'Lockhart attacked me instead of finding his way out.' I called out, yawning, 'I'm going to take a nap, okay?'

'Rest I got you' Remus kissed my hair as he held me on his back. James said something I'm guessing Remus replied for me as I faded to sleep.

  
  


Lockhart pov.

I turned to moody, Dumbledore merely told me to ask him what was going to be happening. I honestly found him unbearable at times, but it was what the Boss wanted. 

"Boss said to go after them whatever shot we can. I'm after Nott." He spoke, nodding his head toward the blonde sister. I didn't bother looking to know who he was talking about.

"I'll go after black." I hate The whole Black family tree, a bunch of crazy people. Sirius Black was probably no different. I didn't know him well enough. After they called three, I walked in a hurry. 'First I need to get the student.' I think as I make it through following the cheats, Dumbledore made a small red leaf. I untie her. 

"Young Crafer. Follow me, my task isn't done." I called out the child nodded, following me as I went searching for a victim.

I find James Malfoy shooting a stunning spell. I missed because of his uncanny instinct to dodge. 'Stupid naga.' I think to myself, my student ready her wand. I only make her lower it when I hear jingling. I start to walk toward James in a quick motion. I needed to stun him just turning around when I saw the largest Wispschile put a hand on James. I hadn't looked up past its shoulders as I turned tail and ran back the way I left my student grabbing her. I manage to lose the Frost Howler by tugging off a red leaf. 

A few hours later, I found the mutt I was looking for. 'Good you didn't find that awful wolf yet.' I must have been smirking because my student was giggling. 

"Keep your wand in your pocket my dear," I whisper to her, getting ready to attack.

<=Stupefy!=> I yell watching him fall back to my satisfaction.

<=crucio! => I poured all my hate into it. I watch him scream and squirm under the small Frost Howler's stares. My student tugged my arm in fear whimpering at something; I turned too late as a giant shadowed Rat-bite my wand arm. I scream, knocking it off me, grabbing her and running for it. 'A guardian? Or a shadow elf spell? No way he made that on his own.' I looked at the timer, and it was time to leave. I still had to keep an excellent score. We got out, and a nurse looked at my wound, saying I was okay. We waited, and soon enough, moody joined us with a boy.

"Creed?" I chuckled. Of course, it was the only student that did not fear Moody; it was oddly fitting.

  
  


Moody Pov.

"Boss said to go after them whatever shot we can. I'm after Nott." I spoke, nodding my head toward the blonde sister. I noticed that crazy witch Bellatrix Lestrange was watching me. She's not going to make this easy.

I go in after putting on a few spells to keep me from being seen by the bloody wisps. As I move through the maze, I watch them scramble around. I find my boy without the damn cheat leaves. "Creed you look almost bored boy." 

"That's because I am sir. Detect-me-not spells. Keep away spells. Mirror spells when the keep away fails for the stronger one. Been awake since noon picking at the grass and practicing shooting spells since no one can see me." the boy replied dryly but was still respectful.

"Well prepare to be bored no more were going hunting like we do at home." I see a smirk enter his face and only chuckle. I could have sworn he was my son if it wasn't for my sister giving birth to him.

We searched around for Narcissa, my student always a few steps behind me in case someone tried to sneak on us he would know.

I turned a corner, and to my luck, I was looking for the woman in front of me. With her son no less. 

"End of the line blonde." I sneered; she seemed to freeze, thinking of a way to get the boy out, no doubt. I noticed the Frost Howler behind her chuckling darkly to myself.

"Ronnie, cover your eyes sweety." I heard her tell the boy I frowned at what she was about to do was.

<= Lumos = > it was so bright I covered my eyes. My student Creed grabbed my arm, yanking me to him out of the blast.

"Pick up your legs women!" I heard as they fled. 

"Thanks," I mumbled, leading the boy around the stunned Frost Howler, not impressed at her escape. We ran into Rabastan again, and I kept my student out of site. He threw the damn Frost Howler at me, so I took control of it. 

We found them again later, thanks to a few silencing charms. I manage to sneak the Frost Howler right upon him, pinning him and his vampire mate between me and white ghost.

<= speculum Magna!=> a large mirror appeared in front of me. It had worked for the most part, but before I could attack the vampire girl. The Wisps she had broken my control on the Frost Howler and sent it running. Before striking me in anger, I was forced to move away with severe degree burns. I didn't feel like trying to kill them off, seeing as it would cause more drama. I was finally tired of this game and led Creed out. We met up with Lockhart. By this time, any burns we're gone thanks to my students' healing spells, which he created himself.

  
  


XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

  
  


She moved her White Bishop to h8 while he was hunting with his black queen to f6.

  
  



	29. Comatose Trouble

JAGoWC CH: 29 Comatose Trouble

  
  


The Maze took up the day as expected, however not expected was the minister of magic, tried to pull a fast one. He had claimed a room he wanted the kids to sleep in to stop them from studying or preparing for their challenges anymore.

"Absolutely not!" Olympe Maxime cried out. "My girls are to be in their rooms on our carriage!"

"My boys don't need this. They don't need to be trapped in a room. With other boys that will attempt to be stupid and test them before their chance", Igor Karkaroff bellows out, clapping a hand on Viktor's shoulder.

"Honestly I don't see a problem with it," Dumbledore gave a grandfather smile. This was his doing Salazar knew it.

"I'm with the other schools on this. I don't want the kids stressed. Being trapped in a room would do just that." Salazar grumbled, glaring at the minister.

"See the king agrees it's not happening!" Igor snorted, "Come boys; you need to rest for tomorrow."

"I am going to have to be persistent. The children will sleep in this room so it will be a fair and equal fight tomorrow. Unless you want to give Dumbledore's oldest the cup?"

Igor looked to Maxime, who then looked Salazar; the three seemed just to seem to see each other.

Igor sighed in defeat. "Fine, we will bend to your request. However. "he turned to his two boys, "take your familiars. Wands. Shoot to stun should anyone attack anyone." Viktor and Skytain nodded bowing to their headmaster.

Maxime made a distressed noise turning to her girls, "Sleep next to each other and if you feel comfortable enough let Penelope sleep near you if not share a bed with her." She nodded to them.

"Yes, ma'am" the girls retreat to change and ready for bed."

Percy looked to Salazar. Cedric walked into the room, not even looking back.

"Percy. Get your loin. Please allow Harrison and his owl to sleep with you." Salazar didn't break eye contact with Dumbledore, who looked as if he won a fight.

Harrison started to feel ill as he ran away 'no way am I sleeping there!' he thought, running into the dungeons he hadn't run like this in a long time. Harrison saw Dudley before running into the hybrid.

"Harrison?" Dudley notices the tears on his friend's eyes, grabbing his hand; he took him back to the potion class.

"Lucius," Dudley called out gently, pushing Harrison to his father, who looked concerned.

"What's going on Harrison can't sleep?"

"They want us to sleep in a room with the other champions. I don't want to do it." Lucius' face turned cold, but not at Harrison, he pulled the boy to him.

=Harrison come back= Salazar's voice sounded broken and sad.

=No! I won't do it! I won't go in there. Maximus is his pawn. Penelope deals with him every day. I won't get any sleep!....I'm scared.= Harrison watched as Marvolo, holding cards, folded his hand, turning into a small black and red snake.

=Take me with you.= a red and black snake slithered up to Harrison. Harrison picked him up, putting him on his arm.

= I'm bringing two familiars. If I can't have them both, I won't do it.=

=You can baby scales. Now, if you're ready for bed, Percy is ready to go lay down. You need rest=

Harrison walks back, Hedwig on his shoulder and Marvolo on his arm. He noticed the lion looked more significant than the ones he had seen at the zoo.

Salazar kissed Harrison's forehead. "I know you don't want to do this my child, but you must. If you need me, I'm a cry away. I'll rip through every barrier, and I won't stop your parents or your mate." Salazar winked at him, no one, but Harrison saw it as he walked into the room. The room had single cots; of course, Fleur had pushed three together, making them into a big fluffy bed. Ambris pulled Penelope to them as soon as she walked in. Skyler put his bed to the feet of the girls making it large enough for him, Viktor was on the other side boxing the girls in. Percy pushed two cots to the corner directly across from the group; the lion jumped up when it turned into a large bed that could fit them.

"Percy," Harrison whispered. Percy looked at Harrison, smiling.

"It's okay we have Oliver. "he nodded to the large lion. "They gave us weak blankets so don't fear snuggling into him. I know I will be"

=snuggle in I want you to stay warm= the snake hissed from around his neck Hedwig sat on the beds head post awake.

=okay= Harrison got in the bed, snuggling his head into the lion's fur with Percy behind him.

"I fought with a three-headed dog and a basilisk, but this is what scares me?"

"You dealt with one minded-creatures. Not ill-minded wizards. There is more reason to fear here. We don't even know if your sleep will be disturbed. Is there a way I can help you?" Percy looked concerned.

"Can" Harrison paused hesitantly, "Mom and Father petted my hair when I couldn't sleep. Marvolo does it too. I don't know; it just calms my fear." Percy smiled gently petting his hair, the snake on Harrison's neck licks Percy's wrist, before settling. Harrison slowly fell asleep. Percy checked his surroundings before he noticed Cedric and Maximus were both staring at each other. He felt too tired to watch, so he also fell asleep.

Harrison was sitting with Marvolo in his sleep. Marvolo had yet to fall indeed asleep, so his body in the sleep realm was sitting up but looked dazed. "Harrison?"

"Did you finally fall asleep?" Harrison smiled, having watched Marvolo's dream self for a while.

"Forgive me I had to move to your chest for more warmth." Marvolo chuckled, smiling at his mate.

"You're here, that's all that matters. No nightmares. No dreams. You and me while our bodies rest."

"You do like this state of mind. I don't blame you. It is calming. We can invite Percy, and Oliver if you want", Marvolo's voice suddenly became fuzzy to him. The white fluffy clouded sky flickered black and then back.

"Harrison, did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I was asking if you wanted me to invite Percy and Oliver?"

"Please do. Marvolo. Why is my sky so flickery, are you seeing this??"

Marvolo said something, but Harrison couldn't hear. A loud ringing noise in his ears, his hands flew up, grabbing for them. Marvolo's face, when from concerned to worried to not even a look as if he lost his connection to Marvolo's mind, was being stopped.

"..." Harrison bolted up from his sleep, Hedwig screeched, swooping from her spot at someone at the end of the bed.

"HARRISON GET YOUR BIRD!" Cedric cried out.

"Hedwig come!" Harrison called out as the bird landed on his arm, glaring at Cedric with great distrust.

"I came over to see if you two wanted to talk, but noticed you were asleep. I was stepping away and stepped on something your bird just snapped."

"She doesn't just snap. Cedric I'm going to ask you don't come near my bed again", Harrison called out, putting Hedwig back up on the headboard. Cedric hadn't moved, checking over his arms.

"Hey anyone knows whose this bird" Ambris let a giant owl in from the windows. It swooped up next to the small snow owl holding a letter for Harrison.

"Klaus. Dudley's owl." Harrison took the letter petting the giant owl. "I don't have any treats sorry." The bird cooed snuggling closer to Hedwig instead of taking off as a falcon flew in, dropping a small box on Harrison's lap sitting on the other side of Hedwig. Who now looked uncomfortable as the two bigger birds stared each other down.

'Poor girl. 'Harrison smiled sadly at his owl before opening up the note Klaus brought to him.

{Harrison, if your awake for any reason, Klaus will come to you. I gave him orders to stay with you till morning. I know you have Hedwig. However, more talons, the better. -Dudley}

  
  
  


"Remind me to thank Dudley in the morning." Harrison handed the note to Percy, who nodded, burning the letter. So no one else could read. In lion form, Oliver growled at Cedric, Percy covered Harrison's ears as the large lion got up. Stepping carefully over the two boys before roaring and showing as many sharp teeth as he can. Cedric backed up quickly.

He opened the box seeing a small yellow snake and a slightly bigger brown snake. The brown one made the motion of winking at him. While everyone was busy, he slipped the box to the floor, allowing the snakes out of the box both quickly hide under the bed, becoming bigger.

  
  


"What time is it? Penelope mumbled her own familiar a small black furry dragon yawned and whined about waking up. Ambris cast a time check and sighed.

"12:34 am they won't be letting us until breakfast at 8 am" she sighed, laying back down, snuggling a ghost white cat.

Percy had his wand drawn, and Harrison wasn't going to bed.

"Penelope," Maximus called out from his bed.

"Did you finish the homework."

"No." Penelope sat up again. "I don't plan to. Aris." She called out the Fluffy dragon grew in size the fluff turned to scales, and gold eyes turned red.

"Leave me alone. If you know what is best for you and Cedric stay away from us." with that, the girl laid back down whispering with Ambris. Who sent a small note to Harrison via her cat.

Harrison opened it, frowning.

{I was supposed to invade your mind. I was to take control of you if I could or give you nightmares. I don't want to. You're the first person in a long time to be sweet to me. A true friend, This whole room was a trap. They won't stop, but Aris and I aren't going to bed any time soon, so try to get some rest.- Penelope P.s. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.} He wrote back to her on the back, sending it back.

{You're loyalty to friends has been shown. Thank you for not attacking me. I'm sorry you have to suffer like this. I hope we can get you out of this somewhere safe, maybe Madame Maxime's school with Ambris? Or here? I don't think you want to go to Durmstrang Institute; it might be a bit much for you. Get some sleep. Let the non champion's guard. It looks like we have a lot of ruffled familiars. Along with light sleepers. - Harrison}

Penelope smiled, wiping away a tear as Skytrain whispered something to her. She moved her pillow down to the foot end Ambris followed with Fleur. Slowly everyone was falling back asleep. Harrison noticed he was the last to fall asleep, but when he did, Percy, Oliver, and Marvolo were waiting.

"What homework could he mean? Was she the one who attacked Harrison?" Marvolo looked angry as he was trying to figure things out.

"No Marvolo she was supposed to enter my mind. Give me nightmares. She didn't do it though." Harrison defended.

"How do we know?"

"Because I scanned Harrison's body Cedric was poorly attempting to do it." Oliver sighed.

"She's scared, Marvolo. The last thing she wants is more enemies. She's abused for being a creature. Trapped with so much potential." Harrison sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"She wouldn't attack us. She doesn't believe in attacking without cause."

"You talk to her Harrison?"

"When she first got here she also helped me gather ingredients for my potions."

"Where are your potions?" Percy looked worried.

"With Athena and Ronnie. I stored them in separate places to keep people from messing with them." Harrison smiled as he knew he could trust them. Suddenly again, his thoughts and connection faded the flickering skies.

"Not…..again….Harrison!!" Marvolo's body was reaching for him before everything went black. Harrison called out into the dark for anyone. Trying to break out, to wake up.

"Harry. Harry. Harry." Albus clapped his hand, coming into view. "Strong yes. But not strong enough. You will do as I want if you want to live."

Harrison froze, "why? Why are you doing this too? What have I done to be attacked like this??!"

"Because your precious life is a lie. Their killing off wizards! I did this once, and I will do it again. Separating you from them once and I will do it again!" He spoke far too calmly of Harrison's horror.

"You're not the only brain; I corrupted your friends are doomed, and they know it. Now you'll be trapped in your head. "Dumbledore grinned, walking back into the shadows. Harrison yelled before trying to crack out of the shadowed mind. Nothing as Harrison started to cry.

"Mother! Father! Brother! Marvolo!! Anyone!? Penelope!! Athena?? Ronnie!! Dudley!!" he started to sob as he repeatedly tried to connect with the outside world. "Please... I'm scared." Harrison cried out, curling up.

The morning came, but Percy couldn't wake Harrison. Everyone panicked, and the king demanded a pause on the tournament long enough to find out what had happened to him.

"What happens to my mate!!!" Marvolo roared. Harrison's body was taken to Madam Pomfrey and her group of nurses that had a wide range of experiences to attempt to wake him.

"We shouldn't pause it, just kick the child that failed to wake," Dumbledore spoke as if not worried. "Let us not stress the rest of the children, after all, keep them distracted."

"No." the minister called out. "We will withhold the compition until Harrison Malfoy returns to the field."

"Penelope….see if she did it. She's a succubus after all", Lockhart hissed as if disgusted.

"Penelope wouldn't. I know this." McGonagall surprised them all by speaking up. "That young lady is a talented witch, yes. However, she is a slow learner. Her magic is there, but it is bound up and tangled! No way she could attack the young Harrison. When I have seen him showing her to ride a broom like wizards and witches of their age and teach her quidditch! She would make an excellent keeper! Or chaser mind you. It depends on which house she was in. she scored several points for Gryffindor that day."

"Miss Penelope had snuck into my class and show a great amount of curiosity to charms," Flitwick chirped out. "Will a little more encouragement, I suspect the sweet child could be good at it, but like with Professor McGonagall said. There are clear bounds on her. I say move her to Hogwarts after the games."

"Absolutely not!" Dumbledore frowned.

".....oh?" Salazar slithered up to him. "She's made of creatures. Reports of her magic being bound and it's not unknown your hatred toward those, not of pure wizard blood." Salazar raised up, his eyes squared with the old wizard. "Let's make a deal. We win the cup you give her up. You win, she goes with you."

Dumbledore scoffed, looking around, he noticed everyone was expecting him to take the deal. "Why are you interested in her? She's nothing but a disgusting creature."

"Because she deserves a better life as not a drone of your doing." Finally, they shook much to Dumbledore's displeasure.

A week of every spell in the book before Madame Pomfrey asked to see Penelope.

"Young lady, have you ever been in someone else's mind before?" Pomfrey nodded when Penelope froze. "I need your help young lady….I will hold you stable if you could go in and pull him out." Penelope looked as if someone had slapped her.

"I-i'm not sure I'm the right one for this. W-what if I mess up?" Penelope stuttered out. "You won't" a voice behind her made her jump. She looked to see Marvolo glaring at her.

"Harrison said you are a friend to him, and wouldn't harm him. Honestly, I don't know you child, but if the heart of gold in my life says your good then who am I to deny the chance you could save him." Marvolo walked, overtaking her hands into his. "Look at me," Penelope looked fear in her eyes. Whatever he was searching for, he must have found it because Marvolo relaxed and smiled. "You're a good kid just... got a lot of bad luck. Come me, and Madam Pomfrey will watch over your body. I need you to wake him." Marvolo helped her get comfortable next to Harrison. They had moved him to a hidden room in the wall so Dumbledore couldn't get to him. Penelope put a hand on Harrison's forehead and took a few deep breaths. She slowly left her own mind, going into Harrison's.

Once she noticed nothing was how it should be, she should be in a place his brain would think up for guests or himself. Instead, it was just black. In her own mind, there was a forest that she sometimes would fly over mentally. She walked around for a while. 'Where is everything? His memories? His dreams? His hope? There's nothing in here he's alive yet dead?' he thought to herself. "Harrison!" she yelled out, she repeated this every few steps. What felt like forever before she heard something. 'Someones crying in here' she moved towards the noise. "Harrison?"

"Penelope?!" Harrison seems to come out of nowhere, hugging her. He looked like he had been crying for a long time. "Oh Penelope you're here finally someone is here…..wait how did you get in here?" Harrison looked confused.

"I...I had to use my natural born powers on you. What's going on with your mind Harrison where is the Land I should have been walking through...Hogwarts or the chambers you talked about. It's all around black. A blank, formless void in here."

"That's what Dumbledore's doing. Albus has trapped my friends and me." Harrison looked to his feet in defeat.

"Harrison you're the only one knocked out everyone else is awake and fine...Wait where did you come from can you take me there?" Penelope allowed the other to take her hand, leading her back to where Harrison had started. Penelope felt around finding a small white orb.

"I got it!" she threw the orb to the ground roughly, it shattered in a flash of white. When Harrison and Penelope opened their eyes again, the empty blackness was gone. The world was still devoid of color, but that was the norm for a landscape in mind. It was Hogwarts castle. They stood right before the great hall.

"Okay now, all we need to do is pull you to where you can wake up." Penelope leads him outside, looking around.

"Are you lost?" a smaller Harrison was looking up to her.

"Yes and no...." she replied, the present Harrison waved at the boy.

"She's not something we have to be scared of," he said.

"I know. Penelope is always putting others first. You want the tower to miss", the smaller Harrison pointed to the astronomy tower.

".... you're not a memory." she blankly pointed out when the kid just smiled and ran inside. She turned to Harrison, who only shrugged. After a bit of walking, they get up the tower. "He was right …here's Where I'll leave you, Harrison just follow your instincts from here, and you should wake up. I'll be waiting on the outside."

Harrison waited until she was out of his head before waking up. He opened his eyes, seeing more faces in his face then he really would like.

"My baby!" James grabbed Harrison into his arms Marvolo hissed but didn't say anything, just glad he was awake.

XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

He noticed his mistake her White rook takes his black queen f6 he moves his black bishop to f7.

  
  
  



	30. First Child round

JAGoWC CH: 30 First Child round

"Who won the tournament? Seeing as I may have been gone longer than I feel."

"Noone. It was thrown on pause long enough for you to be woken back up." Lucius replied, hugging Harrison. "We have been so worried….what happened?"

"Dumbledore that's what. He trapped me in my own mind. Not to mention made the grave mistake of confessing. He was in charge of the attack forever ago." Harrison spoke, his eyes narrowing. "He needs to be stopped before someone dies. Penelope. Thank you so much." Harrison smiled at the girl who was now in the corner. "Are you okay?"

"Penelope," Marvolo gently patted the girl's head. "Thank you for braving that. I know you were scared. I won't apologize for putting my faith in you. But I will be scaring you." Penelope smiles as she's picked up by the twins.

"Three cheers for Penelope the Mind saver!" they teased the air calmed back to playful Marvolo reported with Harrison to Salazar of what had happened in the room. He was displeased, throwing the glass he had in his hand at the wall in anger.

"That fat bastard is going to PAY," he hissed, and his mate seemed to take his hands.

"Stop love." Godric softly hissed, it was evident in his eyes he was angry. "She's not the reason it happens, don't punish her. Nor should you punish anyone but Dumbledore. In time my love. We need a plan. A way to get him to confess."

Harrison joins the other young champions in their tent, the next day after having a day to relax awake. 

"Now names will be drawn out of this hat, and we will go in that order. To keep both you the champions and the guest on their toes, we deemed it best to have an announcer. Wait here as the announcements to the beginning are called. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND THOSE WHO HAVE YET TO DISCIDE! OR DON'T CLASSIFY AS SUCH! WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER FOUR HOUSE CUP! A WEEK AGO WAS THE DAY OF FUN WITH ADULT COMPETITION MEANT TO BE MORE DANGEROUS. OF COURSE, NO KIDS WILL BE KILLED IN TODAYS GAMES. INSTEAD, THEY WILL BE GIVEN A POTION SHOULD THE MONSTER /KILL/ THEM THEY WILL ONLY FAINT! NOW AS YOUR ANNOUNCER I PRESENT THAT I HAVE A HAT, AND I WILL BE ANNOUNCING THE NAMES ONE AT A TIME." The Announcer pulled his face from the mic putting his hand in a black hat pulling out a name. "THE FIRST NAME IS…...PENELOPE EMERTON!"

Penelope slowly walked out, looking every which way. She slowly moved forward into the massive Arena based Arena that if you stood outside of looked a lot smaller walking up to it. She noticed the smooth ground shifted as she walked in to have multiple hiding spots with larger rocks. 'maze?' she thought, climbing one of the stones she looked around, and sure enough, the different dead ends made it look like a small kid maze made of rocks instead of straw or corn. 

A clicking sound came from behind her. She whipped around as it pounced from its doorway. Penelope jumped out of the way, looking at the spider-like creature that looked distressed.

"Unforgivables…?..." she whispered, listening to it click as it swiped at her. "They will pay for this." Penelope allowed her wings out, shocking the crowd as she took to the air. She took a deep breath before beginning to sing, putting the creature in a trance, breaking the unnatural spells.

"Come to me, rest your head in my arms." Penelope sang as she floated down the spider walked forward as she landed, the creature relaxed, resting its head. "Be released from the bonds that cause you pain." the spider curled up as if going to sleep. Penelope smiled, singing softly in a language no one was understanding. Parents in the guest crowd stood up, clapping slowly. Everyone slowly joined in. She walked the bonewalker out of the Arena, taking it to the forest, not letting them put it back in any cages. The Bonewalker dropped a golden egg as if to give it to Penelope to thank her.

"Go home, your family needs you," Penelope smiled, watching the bonewalker dart off toward its nest.

+++++

The Announcer pulled another name out of the hat. "NEXT UP IS….AMBRIS BRATOSA"

Ambris walked out, getting on top of the rock as the three-headed dog was allowed out. Before she could utter a word, they jumped at her. She fell off the cliff losing the item she was trying to use. Quickly she ran around them, trying her best keeping distance between her and the three-headed dog. 'I don't wanna kill it.' she thought as she picked up the chew toy she had brought in with her. 'Here goes nothing.' She gave it a firm squeeze making it squawk. The dog that was chasing her stops; all three heads look confused before their tail slowly wagged. She noticed the gold egg on the back of the leading dog's head. She had to get him to sit. 

"Sit!" she called out the dog didn't listen "not trained huh?....." she jumped on top of the rock again, she enlarged the toy-making three of them before dropping them when all three heads were distracted she climbed onto his back. That caught their attention. They didn't seem to like that too much, as they try to reach her throw her off. Ambris worked her way up slowly, getting the egg before jumping off the dog running into a small tunnel. A buzzer goes off, meaning her turn was over. 'Oh thank god.' 

  
  


++++

"NEXT UP IS…..CEDRIC DIGGORY," The Announcer called out. 

Cedric walked out, waving to the cheering crowd. He flashed a smile that makes most think he's sparkling in the sunlight. 

The dragon came out twice the size of Cedric thought it would be. He looked up like this was a big mistake as it roars. 

"You can do it Cedric!" a girl in Ravenclaw's clothing screamed. The boy next to her, a Hufflepuff, rolled his eyes.

"What's her name again?" Lucius looked at the girl not far from them.

"Bella? I don't know Bella something." James looked confused as to why his mate was asking about a random girl. Lucius just shrugged, turning back to watch Cedric running around the ring, trying to keep some space from him and the chained up dragon. 

"This is pitiful." Marvolo frowned; he felt a light pat on his shoulder, looking to see Salazar giving him a 'knock it off' look. "What it's true. He's a coward not facing the dragon."

"I wanna see you take on something that big." Salazar chuckled in amusement. 

"Sure. watch me and belladonna." Marvolo turned back to see Cedric pull something from his pocket. "What is the…..that's poisonous to the dragon is he was planning to kill the poor thing?!" he hisses.

Cedric ran up the main center rock as the dragon turned the corner. Now on the high ground, Cedric leaped onto its back, hitting it with a tooth-shaped item. The dragon screamed in pain. It started trying everything to get out and free. The gang watched in horror as the dragon died a painful death. Cedric grabbed the golden egg. 

"AND THAT...WAS...UM I'M NOT EVEN SURE HOW TO FEE-...I'M BEING TOLD TO KEEP GOING ONTO THE NEXT CONTESTANT. WE HAVE...FLEUR DELACOUR!" the Announcer sounded like they had to fake excitement.

Fleur walked out, gasping at the murdered dragon as it's carted off. She looked back at Diggory in disgust before waiting for her opponent to be allowed out. Porichnas slowly crawled out; it seemed stressed. Fleur noticed the egg was stuck between quills and was really uncomfortable for it. She watched as the holes in the area filled up, and the center rock disappeared. The Porichnas don't attack, not knowing she was even in there. A silencing charm had been on the area so that it wouldn't attack anyone but Fleur. Fleur had planned for everything, drinking a potion that temporarily stops herself from getting any frostbite she cooed, the creature hears her spikes prick up, but none are shot; it was in defense. 

"Easy….," she chirped and patted the ground softly. The Porichnas started to relax, moving to her. She rubbed the field, making sure the Porichnas knew where she was, and that she wasn't going to harm it. As soon as it was close enough, she held her hand out, letting it sniff her scent. 

Porichnas seem to want her to take the egg off his back. Laying down beside her, Fleur gently pulled the egg taking great care to keep her moves slow. Everyone stood in awe. She was elegant but to be able to maintain such a paranoid creature calm this long and not get one single quill to the face. The Announcer made the buzzer sound like a soft chime.

"Miss Penelope!" Fleur called out, causing the girl to walk out of the tent. "Can you take this one back out to the forest? I saw a pack of centaurs looking nervous and worried. It smells of the same creatures. Would you mind? "She asked Penelope nodded, humming lightly to the blind creature, the tune keeping it calm as she picked up and flew out of the stadium. She set it down as the centaurs ran up a small one, not likely an adult yet cried out in joy. Penelope backed up as the Porichnas ran to the young ones' hooves sound the two seemed to know each other. The three adult centaurs gently set the Porichnas into a wheelbarrow like contraption to take it home. Penelope walks around the stadium as she does she sees Dumbledore frowning.

"My girl. Those animals are bred in captivity doing more harm than good by freeing them."

"The bonewalker. And the Porichnas both live solely in this Forrest nowhere else in the world has them. Sir."

Dumbledore got closer to her courage, quickly left her body. "Do not talk back to me. You are the child and a foolish one at that. Do you think anyone here would want you? Ha. Don't make me laugh. Now get back in there and down again." He kept his tone low. "We don't want a relapse of what happened last time you disobeyed." Penelope's eyes widened in fear. She quickly fled back into the tent. Skytrain looked at her in concern. 

"You okay?" She shook her head, no. "Wanna talk about it love." Her stomach dropped; she notices something between them. Her feelings seemed to shift. She wasn't blindly in love, 'He's not who I wanted him to be…' she thought her heart started to break as she watched him walking out to his name. 

"Skytrain wait!" she called out, but it was too late. "Harrison... can we uh...distract me?" Harrison looked confused but nodded. 

"How do you want to do this?" Harrison sat down with Penelope. "Can we go to the mindscape?" when Harrison nodded, they adjusted sitting face to face, his hands holding hers as they closed their eyes. 

Meanwhile, Skytrain looked at the swarm of overly large spider hornet hybrids he had been dodging for about an hour now, looking for the egg. When a Larger one landed outside of the group, apparently the queen and on her back was the egg he needed to get — running forward, the swarm charged at him again on stabbing his arms. "Fuck!" he hissed out as it starts to bleed, he heard the buzzer goes off as the nurses tried to get to him only for the queen to land on him after he was lying on the ground. 

"An Eye for an eye. My friend, the dragon, did not deserve that death." It spoke that everyone froze as the queen turned to a semi-human form. "Die, boy, for I will bring her back to me with your soul. She slammed a staff through Skytrain's heart, collecting only the soul. Before anyone could attack, the swamp fled from the Arena.

Fleur ran back in the tent, looking to Penelope, who was fine. Everyone gathered around the two in shock and confusion.

"Is he not her mate?" Fleur asked as Marvolo slipped in Harrison's mind. A minute later, both were back eyes open. 

"Did it happen…." Penelope searched the crowd for him. 

"Did what happen?" Pollux asked. 

"Did he die? She sensed his time was up; it was a small glimpse into his future. Her magic is boiling under the bonds that Dumbledore still refuses to remove. Right before he walked out, she felt it. Everything was a lie, spells between them. She foresaw his death seconds before. He had walked out of the tent. Since the crowd was cheering so loudly, he didn't hear her calling out to him." Harrison sighs as he holds Penelope's hand. "It's okay." he tried to reassure her. 

"He's the seventh male. Why does my heart do this to me? I think it's them. I have become despite for real them to come."

"Potions. Spells. Bounded magic." Marvolo spoke softly; it had happened to him. He knew how it felt when he sat by her as they all got ready for the next person. Harrison looked proud of his mate. Watching him comfort her with his own backstory. 

"They will come. Someday. I can't say you'll never lose hope but if you are unable to die. Then fate is holding you here, telling you to wait….I waited a near century for him", Marvolo gestured to Harrison. "Now I wait for him to grow up. I gained patience, I know it's hard, but if we win you stay here anyway. We'll help you cope." Marvolo ruffles her hair, grinning. "Chin up. Life is worth living." 

"NEXT UP IS PERCY WEASLEY!" The Announcer was shaking as he spoke in the little time that Skytrain was there, he had gotten to know the guy. They could be called friends. Drumstrong was in Distress. The whole group from their school was mourning they're lost, but in a way, no one was certain. 

"Will another child be picked?" Salazar asked Quietly to the headmasters. 

"No. I will keep Krum in and call it good." Igor Karkaroff spoke as Olympe Maxime patted the man's shoulder. "He would have wanted it this way. He was a good lad. How is the girl holding up? Is she dying or was it a summer love kind of thing." 

=Marvolo.= Salazar called out to his son, who whispered back everything. "She is in distress, but it wasn't true mates love. Spells and bonds that broke between them right before the match it doesn't mean he meant any less to her" 

"The terror she might be going through…" Olympe Maxime gasps the look of sorrow on her face.

Percy walked out, smiling as he waved to his family. Minerva looked at him with a 'don't die, but don't kill love" Percy nodded as a dome of darkness washed over the whole stadium, including the seats so the guest could watch. Lanterns appeared lighting up the seating but leaving the Arena in darkness. Percy sighed, expecting this. "This isn't a fair match," 

-I agree. I don't want to fight you when you can't see the ground you walk.- A voice invaded his mind. Looking ahead, a ghost white creature floated in. -Your kindness in the bag has been a blessing.- Percy was downright shocked, but then he felt something around his neck looking down a small orb glowing and lighting a small area around him. -now it's a fair duel?- 

"Yes…. thank you" Percy bowed to the creature as it bowed to him. The two circled at least twice before the Deme charged. 

<=== expecto patronum! ===> Percy watched as the light showed a large owl came out flying around the Deme, who backed off. 

-Very good. Perhaps the spell Sic Illustrent?- Percy was confused as he was dueling, fighting, or learning from this creature. 

-Ah, I seem to have confused you with my intentions. I am old. I have young ones, looking for someone to follow. We follow animals better than anyone because we can talk to you. I want them to know they have someone I trust when my time comes. I also want you to earn the egg I currently am hiding. Understood?- Percy nodded 

"Sic Illustrent….Light my way? I'll try it, but I don't wanna hurt you." Percy wasn't even sure how to hold his wand. 

-Fear not my child only that green spell can kill us. Light annoys us as we usually are cave and dark castle dwellers. Two flicks and swish over your head like a rope lasso- Percy followed the instructions. 

<=== Sic Illustrent!===> a light whipped around him covering the ground and sitting there. "Is this what it's supposed to do this?" 

-Yes. Now I can't touch you. Nor can the dementor they just released into here. - 

"What!?"

-Panic, not I will deal with it.- the Shiller Deme flew forward over Percy as a Dementor flew closer. The shiller lived up to its name, shilling loudly. Percy covered his ears along with everyone in the crowd the shriller than glowed brightly, warding the dementor into running away and not coming back out of its hole. -I think that's enough for this lesson, child. You have proven your worthy.- the Shiller Deme set the egg on the outer line of light shrinking. -Take me with you, please. They won't let me go freely I know it- While everyone was recovering from the shrill, Percy slipped the shriller in his shirt walking out quickly the buzzer had gone off once he had touched the egg, so it ended his. 

"Where the Shiller Deme?" Fleur looked worried. 

"With me just keep it quiet "Percy whispered, going over to his locker. Oliver was waiting there; the two shared a kiss. "Did you doubt?" 

"Only when I realized they had put a dementor in there. I couldn't help coming down here. I had to check on you. Where did you learn that spell?" Oliver asked frowning. 

"The Shriller taught me. It was challenging my wits instead of my strength; we both know I am smarter than I am strong." Percy explained, creating a box. "Do you have a name?" Oliver was about to say something when he noticed Percy's shirt move. 

"Percy... What is in your shirt." 

-Willow cry is what my mother named me. I would always be found by her crying under a willow tree when I was small and failed to learn from my father.- Percy smiled before putting the shiller in the box putting the name on the box

; Willow Cry; 

"The shriller. She doesn't need to stay here; her young are waiting for her." Percy mumbled. "How to get her out of here when I can't leave." Percy frowned, knowing Dumbledore was at the door to stop the champions. 

"May I be of assistance?" Oliver chuckled, holding his hand out for the small box. 

"Are you sure I don't want you to get into trouble Oliver." Percy eyed his mate. 

"I'm a Gryffindor trouble is our middle name. Sides like you said you couldn't leave. However I can, I can come and go." 

-He might be our only way out…. I trust you, mate, and this plan. As soon as I find my young and family, we will be back tonight to slip in through the under tunnels.- Willow cry chirped in her box. She had spoken to both Oliver and Percy's head. It threw Oliver off, but then his eyes shined like it was the coolest thing ever. 

"Be safe both of you." Percy kissed his mate one more time before letting Oliver walk out with the box.

"NEXT UP IS VIKTOR KRUM"

Viktor walked out a metal plate on his chest and arms. He looked across from him as a blue Slyth slipped out and hissed at him, the egg in its arms as it slid through a hole to it's right. Viktor played chase for what felt like forever. 

<=== Accio Egg! ⇒ he called out once the egg was in his hand he put his wand down, he bowed to the Slyth. "I wish you no harm. I played your game of chase long enough to tire me. Please respect what I did and allow me not to have to battle you. "the Slyth seems to be talking to itself, both heads nod and bows back. "Thank you." the buzzer went off, and the Slyth was returned to the Llama guards that were waiting at the entrance it came in. Clearly, the llama tribe it came from only came and spared the Slyth on the request of Salazar, but that was the only person they trusted. With good reason. Salazar stood up with his mate bowing to the guards who bowed back, leaving.

"Godric reminds me to send a big gift to them. I wasn't sure they would come through." Salazar whispered to his husband. 

"Agreed that tribe likes you but respectfully are so very wary of it all. One day we're ruling the next our daughters on the rampage of a lifetime then god knows what Dumbledore has done to them…." Godric looked worried at their retreating backs.

"NEXT UP IS….MAXIMUS CREE.", the Announcer called out. 

Maximus pushed Harrison on his way out, Laughing when he saw the size of the creature. "It's literally a fucked up Chicken from my muggle cousins farm" He was laughing so hard at this. 

The Pealioken clucked, annoyed at being laughed at. Where was the nice girl? Why did it have to deal with this boy? Maximus kicked the bird out of his way, grabbing the egg in the nest. Of course, the egg disappeared. Now it was Pealioken turn to make a laughing noise. 

"What the hell." Maximus walked around every chance he got. He attacked the Pealioken. Finally done with being picked on for no reason, he pecked at Maximus' feet. "Hey! Ow! Stop! Ow! Ow! "Maximus ran around the Arena, the crowd laughing as the cranky Pealioken chased him. 

<=== stupefy! ===> he yelled, knocking it back when it got up it hissed charging at him on his heels. Maximus threw it at a wall harshly, and the egg reappeared in the normal spot. He picked it up done with "the damn creature" as he cursed, walking with a limp. Penelope ran out at the buzzer, finding the bird she picked it up it seems to wake up and squawk, going to her head it rested there. 

"Sorry friend he's dumb as doornails, "she spoke as she took it back in the tented area, forgetting the warning Dumbledore had said.

"AND LASTLY! HARRISON MALFOY" 

Harrison slowly walked up the path. He notices the arena shift. The flatlands became uneven; the enter rock came back. Several tunnels made both high grounds in rock formations and leading underground. Harrison looked to his parents and brother, who were cheering in their own way while James was up hollering to him. His father and brother were clapping, nodding to him when his eyes connected. 

"I can do this" he had collected the potions before Maximus had finished now. He waited. Everyone went silent, as nothing was happening. 

=caution mate somethings off= Marvolo called out from his stop next to Salazar. 

=heed him where is the creature…= Salazar asked, looking to Godric. Harrison walked around as something shot out of a hole he passed. He whipped around in time to dodge the large Antysios. It was way more significant than the one he studied. 

=that Antysios has been fixed!= Marvolo snapped. 

"Yes, it has. "Salazar snapped he stood up, glaring at Dumbledore. "You enhanced the creature did you?"

"Whatever could you be talking about? The Antysios was that big when I found it." 

"Gentlemen please!" the minister hissed, trying to watch as Salazar turned back to the match. Harrison had used his potions none seemed to slow the centipede down. 

"Not good!" Harrison screamed, dodging; someone wanted him dead or worse in a lot of pain.

"Harrison hit it with the center rock!!!" Dudley cried put, "it won't kill. It only stunned it. 

"That's cheating to take your advice!" Harrison called back. 

"Harrison that creature is unnaturally big Dumbledore cheated! Listen to Dudley!" Noah called out Harrison knew it wasn't just him. He used his magic picking the rock up, wandlessly throwing it at his enemy. The creature seemed stuck; Harrison looked for signs of the egg. "It has to be under the earth." Harrison fled underground through a tunnel as the crowd seems to scream in panic. Harrison knew it had to have gotten free. What he did not know is it went to a second form. The Antysios seem to cut their own head off. A new head appeared, but its head was the shape of a spider's head, stomach, and butt that formed into a centipede tail. 

Harrison finally found his way to the bottom where the egg laid. The only problem was the Antysios had beaten him to it. "Oh shit." Harrison watches as it got ready to pounce. He had two options take the hit and chance dying to make another plan our jump forward and hope it misses. He did that option diving forward as it pounced the monstrous creature not only missed but hit an unstable patch of dirt that sank in on it trapping its head once more. Harrison crawled under the squirming legs as he got the egg he fled back up the hole. The buzzer goes off as he comes into view of the crowd. He wasn't stupid. The creature was good as dead. 

=i wanted to save it= 

=not everything can be saved, my child... I learned that the hard way= James replied as Harrison bowed his head, joining the other students in the tent. 

The minister takes the Announcer's mic. "THIS INCLUDES THE FIRST TEST. PLAYERS HAVE TWO WEEKS TO FIND OUT THE NEXT EVENT AND PREPARE" 

XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

  
  
  


She moved her White Bishop moved h8 he starts to mutter under his breath knowing he's gonna lose he moves his Black Rook to e7.


	31. Missing Marvolo

JAGoWC CH: 31 Missing Marvolo

Harrison walked into breakfast the day after the first challenge waving to his friends.

"One from each school won the test and moved on. Bellatrix Lestrange beat Narcissa Nott out, so she's moving on. Moody beat Lockhart, so he's moving on. Rodolphus beat Rabastan out. Though since there were three, they only picked one loser for Hogwarts. James and Sirius are moving on, while Marvolo the prince out." Noah reads out the Quibble as he starts nomming on his eggs. "How does Marvolo take this?" he looks at Harrison. 

"I don't know. Has anyone seen my mate?" Harrison looked around when no one said yes. Harrison started to feel uneasy. 

McGonagall stopped to say good morning to them. "Percy, have you seen your sister?" when the boy shook his head, no he frowned." The teacher sighed but nodded turning to Penelope who was with the group

  
  


"Care to join my class today?" Penelope's eyes lit up at the thought of learning something exciting. After breakfast, the gang went to transfigurations with an excited Penelope following behind. They were learning to turn a cup into a mouse and back. 

Harrison had a hard time getting the tailback into the handle. Penelope, not having a proper wand swished her. It seems to spark as if her magic was trying. She struggled but gave the cup a tail.

Draco managed it racing Athena to see how many times both could do it, and how much faster they could. McGonagall gave points to Slytherin for their success in being the first in class. Draco then turned and helped Harrison as Athena helped Penelope. 

"Swish this way. Now try. Good! Now before it runs to turn it back. Good... er...it's not white, but that's a start!" Athena encouraged, smiling. Penelope looked at her. 

"Athena you're not fooling me it's a porcelain rat. Literally. It's not even a useable cup porcelain rat." Penelope flicked her wand again, annoyed she turned it back to live rat, but when she went to turn it again, she killed it instead. ".....oh no." she whimpered, tearing up as the teacher walked over quickly. "I wasn't trying to kill it! I promise!" 

"It's alright; this is why we say spells when practicing. Your intent is mix with emotion. Now" the teacher turned the dead rat back to a cup. "Remember to use your words okay?" Penelope nodded. <=== Vera Verto ===> the new rat placed in front of her turned into a cup she grinned hugging Athena in excitement.

Harrison looked at his rat, sighing. One. Two. Three. = Vera Verto= he hissed a white spark flew at the most turning it into three cups making Harrison jump back startled it even worked. McGonagall had snapped her head to him. "... excellent Mr. Harrison." she smiled warmly.

"Harrison you realized what you just did right?" Draco asked, watching his brother shake his head no vigorously. "That wasn't normal magic. That was Naga magic. Normally you don't have to use a wand or speak. Not only did you manage to say it in parselmouth, used a wand to focus it. You cast it, and it worked." he explained as James rushed in looking at Draco then Harrison. 

"He turned a small mouse into three large cups," McGonagall explained as Harrison looked back at his mother. 

"Am I in trouble for doing that?" he asked, frightened his mother was about to scold him.

"No! Quite the opposite! I'm sad I missed your first spell. But since you managed this, I think you are ready to start learning in your free time." James grinned, beaming proudly of his youngest even as an accident. 

Penelope waved bye about to go back to her classes. "Thanks for the fun guys see you later!" she smiled, turning away.

"Where are you going," Crabbe asked, frowning Goyle seemed to block her way. Ronnie grabbed her hand, dragging her to catch up. 

"Your one of us now! keep up." Ronnie lightly scolded as Theodore nodded Penelope gasped as she was dragged along with a smile across her face. 

After having fun in charms, she went to potions with them. Penelope hadn't been this close to Severus before she was in awe but also was scared of him. When he pointed her to be Dudley's partner, she smiled, thanking him for letting her stay. Dudley taught her how to portion and corrected her timing. He didn't mind if he got a lower grade as long as she learned from him. Severus gave extra points to Dudley's project for teaching, keeping it his average class grade. The Gryffindors didn't seem to like that at all. 

"Alright settle down," Rodolphus barked, smiling. "Today is going to study a smaller creature. We have one with us. I was going to ask to borrow her Today. Miss Penelope, not to offend you but you're a lesser Demon?" 

"Yes.." Penelope spoke shyly. 

"Would you mind if we saw your other form. Any angel and Demon have two forms: the one she currently stuck in is the /husk/ form." Rabastan explained as Penelope stood up, taking Rodolphus's hand as he led her to the middle of the circle of rocks. 

"I..I don't know if I can. I haven't been able inside. I was bonded down. Chains are stopping me."

"Ah yes, which is why you're in this circle. This rock has Ancient ruins carved in them that are facing the earth. Consider this your freeing day." Rodolphus whispered to her. "Try the moment. If it hurts I'll pull you out." he backs up, lining up with his brother. The two lift their hand's level with their elbows, which were to their sides as if coming in for a lazy hug. Rabastan stood a few feet behind her, as Rodolphus was a few feet in front of her. The ruins on their arms start to glow. Penelope's body began to grow from five foot four to seven feet three inches including her horns and a tail her once peach skin is now a darker red leathery skin her eyes shined and glowed purple her wings looked as if they were raven wings and at the tip of her tail was upside down heart with the point pointing out as the tip.

"Lesser Demons are souls that were so wrong in the past and then judged to be sent to hell only for the gatekeeper of hell to deem them worthy of a second chance — only one in a trillion souls. Have a chance, even then it is a 50/50 shot from there. Now, that's just an estimate cause of how many Lesser demons come up and then mass kill and cause the king to kill them. Something about her past made him pity her enough to give her a chance." Rabastan explains. "There is not a lot on Lesser demons in books. If you don't mind going back to your husk form?" he watched her go back into the form she was in before. 

Harrison tried to avoid Dumbledore at all cause any time he was alone, he would keep his guard up looking for him. He took his usual nightly walk. The only thing was his hand wasn't holding another. He looked beside him, longing for Marvolo to be talking to him. A tear rolled down his face. He didn't know he would miss the other this much when it hadn't even been a day. 

"Quite dangerous to be in your head Mr.Potter" Dumbledore's voice came from behind Harrison, who flipped around, coiling up his tail. 

"What do you want Dumbledore?" he snapped, his memory of the last time came rolling back as the man in front of him seemed to go from old loving grandfather smile to maniac old coot. Dumbledore knew he didn't have to do much to get under Harrison's skin and make him uneasy. 

"Just want to talk," he replied as if it was apparent. Harrison narrowed his eyes; he pulled his mental barriers up to full force to keep the other out. ^Mother Dumbledore is in a corridor alone with me^ Harrison hoped his connection to his mother was still working; he did not sense any barriers stopping him, but with Dumbledore, it could be out of Harrison's way.

"Where is Tom? I noticed the lack of him Today." Harrison didn't answer him, just glared. 

"You don't know? Do you?" Dumbledore chuckled, closing in slowly. Harrison pulled on his glamour, taking a step back to keep a distance. 

"Don't come near me…..Leave me alone!" Harrison turns to run when Dumbledore grabs him. Harrison struggled, a flash of brown and green scales surrounded him, getting Dumbledore to back off. James hissed loudly, glaring at the old coot. 

"You dare touch him. I believe they told you if you are here you aren't allowed outside your room or office." James growled out. 

"James…. son, you need to calm down", Dumbledore cooed out. "You come running to Harrison as if I would attack him. You know me I wouldn't harm him." 

".....like you wouldn't harm me?" James spit out sarcastically. "Stay away from my son. Harrison, we're leaving."

"James you're not going anywhere. I told you once I'll tell you again. You're mine. Mine to use how I please." Dumbledore's voice isn't friendly anymore; Harrison looked at his mother's frozen state. Dumbledore stepped to them. Harrison pulled out his wand, ready to fight. 

"Put it away Harrison, and you're both coming with me now. So no one else has to get hurt" Dumbledore waved his hand. James suddenly felt dizzy but tried to shake it off. 

=Harri- run.= James tried to focus, but he couldn't as Dumbledore pulled him to his chest. Harrison's wand is shaking as he tries to stammer out a spell. Suddenly feeling weak, Harrison dropped to his knees. 

"Foolish boy." Dumbledore's tongue made a 'tsk.' James' body switched to glamour, allowing Dumbledore to pick him up. "Don't you see I won?"

"Do tell me. How would Harrison supposed to see that?" a voice called out before half of Dumbledore's body is frozen to the ground.

"What!? How!?" Albus snapped as Lucius yanked his mate out of his arms. Draco was quick to pick up his brother. 

"You'll be sorry you tried to take them." Draco hissed.

"Calm yourself, Draco was not here to start a fight." Lucius froze up to Albus' neck to keep him from attacking them. 

"I snared you both how!?" he yelled.

"How? Do you seriously think bonewalker web will hold a naga? There is always a weak spot in a web. It will bring down a whole web." Lucius turned away, slithering with Draco behind him.

"I will win! I already set it free! James it's going to get you if you don't come back to me willingly!" Albus screamed before his mouth was taped shut with ice.

Adults' competition was a day later. The minister comes up to them smirking. "Only two of you will make it to the finals. There are two ribbons if we start at sundown."

"The forest at night?" James looked at the trees in worry; he suddenly remembered something Dumbledore had said. Something familiar was in the back of his mind, but he couldn't get whatever it was to clear up in his mind.

"Yes? Do you want to drop out?" 

"No sir," James mumbled. At sunset, they were told of different colors; only one will be the real two ribbons. 

Bellatrix kicked off her boots, giving her an advantage, having dug her feet into the ground. Rodolphus on her heels. 

"This is a familiar memory, wife! Perhaps a memory of our sixth year here?" he smiled at his wife's laughter. 

"You will not distract, my husband! I will win our bet." she was shallow-minded when it came to bets, but that was just her. 

James and Sirius stuck together easily about what was going on. "Of course the Dark golem and her mate are used to this. "James chuckles meekly, fear shaking in his voice. Sirius turned to his dog form, sniffing the ground any break was better than before. James notices a shadowy mist run past them, and Naga changes forms hissing.

=Were being targeted.= he watched it circle them seeing pink eyes as it was deciding to attack or not.

=What?! Give up. Come back! = Lucius hissed from where it started. Sirius nuzzled his friend's side holding two blue ribbons, James didn't even see him holding. 

=On our way!= James took one, and the fled back James instinct was on high something was here that shouldn't be. It felt like hours. James slithered right into his mate's arms; his scales looked like they were on fire. Sirius transformed back, looking worried.

"I didn't sense any issues near us; he was panicky before we even got in." Sirius never saw it. James was sure he didn't see what James saw.

"James you need more sleep after /what happened/." Lucius looked to his mate 

"Past…," James whispered, Lucius froze looking around he noticed Dumbledore staring at James in disappointment. 

^no...not again.^ 

"These are not the right color you can go back in or be disqualified." The minister hissed.

"You can take your damn game and shove it." James hissed fleeing to the castle. Salazar puffed up. "Call it off James isn't one to run without a cause. "

"The others are too far out" there was a red spark shot in the air. Charlie flew out to bring back a cut-up Bellatrix. 

"MOTHER!!" Noah ran down, pushing everyone out his way Bellatrix was awake gasping in pain.

"The…..ban..th" she was trying to speak.

"Save your breath mother, I have you," Noah spoke, moving her hair out of her face as she gripped to him. "Y-your f-fa….father is….still. O-o-out there", she gasped for air in pain.

"She has an orange ribbon! She's one of the two finalists!" The minister cheered not even once wincing at her torn-up body as Noah picked her up, carrying her to the hospital wing.

"Shove your damn game up your ass; she is so done." Noah snapped; Luna started healing her. 

"We need to get her up to Lady Helga and Madam Pomfrey there's no time to fight him, Noah." Noah nodded, running with Luna on his tail as he rushed her up. 

^Rodolphus turn your ass around!^ Rabastan called out Pollux and Castor agreeing. 

^ I'm going to catch that bastard who ripped her up.^ Rodolphus growled back.

^Big brother, that thing is not something to be messing with! Please, even the king is turning pale^ Castor called out. 

Salazar turned to the forest, now understanding why James gave up. "Godric warns the Naga's and llama's tribes to take shelter. Warn the centaurs to come inbound. I want every creature warned and I want the warning now! We haven't had this creature in our forest since it's the first banishment! "Salazar growled out, snapping his fingers and two stone guardians appeared trapping Dumbledore in their grasp. Godric bowed fleeing to the forest, being quick and touching the trees to spread his message far and wide to seek shelter.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lockhart glared at the king. 

"Only the headmasters would know, where it had been banished to! You! Albus Dumbledore started a war. You will not be alive to finish." Salazar hadn't even looked at him the rage in his voice. "May the /gods/ have mercy on your soul." 

Albus smirked, "It's not my problem now is it." The Albus, the stone guardians, was holding turned to dust, as the real with his star pupil Maximus fled the grounds through a fireplace. Salazar let the wind wrap around him, the sky growing darker in his anger. 

Rodolphus was running through using Lumos Maxima every few steps; He hadn't seen it in a good half hour. His wife was down; He had gotten lost. He should have jumped on Charlie. He noticed the storm brewing overhead. 'What the hell is going on?' He threw it when he felt a tap on his elbow. He jumped, looking at a small black coated centaur she couldn't be older than seven.

"Where's your mother? "He asked if it was the first thing that came to mind. Centaurs are not someone he wanted to anger. 

"I am here. "the mother spoke as she walked out of the dark woods. "Lestrange boy yes?" When he nodded, she held up an organ ribbon similar to the one Bellatrix had found. "I found this," she spoke. He didn't have anything to offer for it.

"I have nothing." He stated.

"Get on my back, and I will give it to you. The king has ordered the creatures of the forest to hide. I will take you with my daughter and I. Our family was heading to the castle when she saw you. "Rodolphus didn't know what to say, only took off his shoes, shrinking them, and putting them in his pocket. He cleaned his clothes before gently getting on her back. 

"Here," she whispered. He took it with a small thanks. The ride to the castle was a slow and quiet one. Rodolphus felt the need to stay quiet, not ask anything as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The baby centaur seems to move closer to her mother, something moving past them at breakneck speeds. Then a herd of hooves was heard. "Husband!" The female whispered as several male centaurs came into view. "Stella. You and your daughter are never one for rules as always." A male whispered, nuzzling her. 

"This race was to end the moment it attacked her. I'm taking this man with me so he doesn't have to suffer. "The male looked like a disappointed father before nodding. The males surround her and the baby leading them safely through to the castle once inside its halls Rodolphus got off walking up to the dining room.

He opens the door to see every kid and adult there. It was packed. 

"FATHER," Noah rushed over him quickly. He grabbed onto the boy, holding him, His brothers joining in, lightly scolding him. He held up the orange ribbon, not that it mattered to him anymore. "Where's your mother?" Rodolphus asked, looking for her; he didn't see how deep the cuts were as Charlie was in a hurry to get her back. He felt her pain, but she was hiding a lot from him.

"Hospital wing they patched her up, but she's in a lot of pain." Noah whimpered out, "I was scared it got you too." 

"Where's moody! "Lockhart demanded, "How did you get back before him?!" he couldn't believe it. Moody said he was going to attack him. Did my moody get lost? He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"Do you think I give a damn where he is? The game ended when my wife was no longer able to move on her own. Where the fuck did that /thing/, come from?!" Rodolphus, able to clear his mind, grew angry as he stormed up to the minister. "First the frosts, now that thing, what next? Skis? Nettles of the south?!" 

"I didn't do it; I had nothing to do with this?!" The minister held his hands up. 

"Professor!!" A Hufflepuff pointed to the door; as centaur dropped the body of one Alastor moody on the ground, the man groaned as Lockhart ran down, picking the man up. Mother's covered their children's sight. 

The three remaining headmasters looked to be in a harsh whispering before Salazar stood up. 

"After much talking the adult games are over. Rodolphus repping Durmstrang is the winner of the adult games. We are also going to hold the children's one in the lake at eight am sharp in a week, and the last task will be inside the castle walls — possibly a duel between them or something similar. The forest is strictly forbidden to anyone not wanting a gory death. We do have the flu to get you back and forth to our small group of villages." Harrison had been in his mother's arms since he came up here. "Where is Marvolo…." He whispered, closing his eyes. 

Harrison hadn't had nightmares in months, so this was scary for him worse was he could feel it.

There was screaming, but it felt so far away. Something black and red scales were slithering fast. 'Marvolo?!' he thought but then switched views. He was looking at something with bright pink eyes and a shapeless body, floating like a mist of darkness. He heard Marvolo hiss at the creature in front of him. It charges at Marvolo in wrapping him in total blackness, as Harrison feels scratches all over screaming out. Harrison thought he was screaming when he realized it was Marvolo.

The next thing he knew, as if he had blacked out for a minute. He was back in Marvolo's view, but he was on the ground. He dragged his mangled body to the water near them. "H-help…..help me…." Marvolo called out Harrison gasped, tears rolling down his sleeping face as the creature made it clear it was still there. Growling, Harrison felt it grab Marvolo's tail. Marvolo didn't even look back as something flung its body out of the water, grabbing hold of the Naga. The Pearl white eyes met his.

Xx, I got you. Land prince, I will protect you und' r the water where it can't go.xX she called to him, dragging him under before the creature could attack either of them or pull him back farther. Harrison watched as the surface slipped farther and farther away.

=Harrison….I will be back to you.= Harrison bolted away, screaming tears flowing more down his face as he looked down his body. Not a scratch on him, only the feeling of it and the incredible pain Marvolo was into the water. 

James and Lucius had been sleeping with Harrison between them. Both were startled awake when Harrison woke, screaming like someone had cut him in half. The pain began to fade like Marvolo had pulled the feeling away from him.

"Son?" Lucius whispered, touching the boy's shoulder. Harrison jumps, fleeing from the touch before realizing where he was. 

He was feeling sick for the rest of the day, .but he found out he needed to put the egg underwater it sang to him. "What they took…..Marvolo!" now he understood why his mate was gone.

  
  


XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

Her White knight Moved to c8 His black King to d7.

  
  



	32. Banished one

JAGoWC CH: 32 Banished one

The day finally came, breakfast felt slower for Harrison; everyone was on edge. Rita seems to be giggling mad, Xeno looked annoyed.

The banished one is back!

Hello, fellow-creatures, it seems a dark time has fallen upon us. It is a monster with no real name, only the title given to it, it is back, as Dumbledore and his star pupil seem to disappear last night. Since leaving no trace, the cup disqualified the boy. "We all know he would have lost anyway." -A fellow rabbit reporter. A series of attacks happened, killing several animals and creatures alike. Several swore enemies have stopped fighting over who's superior for the sake of staying alive! I, for one, do not blame them. It's better in numbers and /trust me/ millions are flocking to the lake today for the second task. Most are curious about who will win, others want to keep the children safe. Can the Trails distract everyone? Lily and I sure hope so. That's all for now! Count in the stars little ones.

Xeno the royal reporter, Leader of the Magi star

  
  


Dumbledore attacks??

My dearest this fool of a leader and his "quibble nonsense" suggests that the hero of the wizarding world is a villain. The separate attack from the forest saying something is attacking people when it's apparently a rogue creature. More reason for the magi clan to disband it can be a death eater for all we know. I won't sit here and let them talk bad on our Leader. Where is the prince? Anyone else thinks it might be a planned attack? I'll get to the bottom of this.

For now, something juicier! I saw Athena the vampire princess kiss Rabastan Lestrange! Though they didn't do more than that, she seems to have pushed herself on her mate. Hormones kicking in right now? I don't know, but if she got any more handsy, her daddy wolf would hunt his friend! I remember going to school here. Ruby and Fenrir didn't let kids sit as close as that she was practically in his lap!

I also got to talk to mama. She was not amused with my questions, saying she's unsure if she is done having kids or not! Come on, three kids don't be a /Weasley/ then. She dared to tell me I'm not allowed to do more than one question. Well, here's my response. 

"How does it feel to have taught your daughter's mate? Or their age difference?" her response was a boring

/I doesn't bother me as long as he treats her like a goddess I expect nothing less of him./ 

"Where does your mate go at night?"

/before the creature? For runs with me on his back. I enjoy the wind in my hair./

"Is he already feeling claustrophobia?"

/none of your business. I think we are through here. Remember, you can only use one. Pick wisely./

Like I'm going to listen to you. I have seen how your husband was shifty cause he couldn't go out. Once wild, always wild, put a leash on it before you find it in someone else bed!

Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet

The newspaper had all the kids looking at Athena, who set her paper on fire. Rabastan stormed out of the hall, not even stopping by her to check on her.

"He's not going to talk to me for weeks. He warned me that we shouldn't have. I just…...urgh." Athena teared up, running from the room. Fenrir stormed out Ruby right behind him. 

"You check on her. I'll deal with Rabastan." Ruby nodded, following her daughter's scent finding her. "Baby?" Ruby walked up slowly, holding Athena when she ran into her arms.

"He was right! He wanted to wait; it's all my fault," Ruby sighed as her daughter cried. 

"My dear, you are a growing girl, your thirteen hormones are starting to mess with you. At the time your brain and heart were in the right, but now you see why your father and I don't even touch when we're in public eye. I have no doubt he tried to talk you out of it...if you're anything like me my sweet he couldn't keep up his brain may have gotten fuzzy while you pressed into your new powers. You need to hone in and control yourself, and mama's here to teach you how."

"Are you saying I took his will power away…." Athena looked up at her mother, horrified.

"....yes sweetie", Ruby flinched as her daughter started to cry, wailing loudly. 

"I didn't mean to!" she whimpered.

"We know," Fenrir growled, throwing Rabastan to the ground by Athena's feet. Rabastan groaned, having got his ass kicked by the bigger male he sits up slowly. Athena hid behind her mother. There was a moment of her just crying. Ruby stood still giving her time while Rabastan just sat there on the floor looking at his shoes, not sure what to say.

"Rabastan…..are you angry with me?" her voice was weak from the crying. Rabastan mumbled only to hear Fenrir growl.

"Honestly ….no," he repeated louder. "You're young no one's going to blame you for not having control of your powers. Me on the other hand….I am blamable." 

"They're not. Rabastan, your mate, has no control yet she's going to learn as I'm going to teach you ways to untwine her powers. They can't fault you for the lack of knowledge. Both of you will keep two feet distances until she has gained control. Last we need is Rita to attack you two this way again." Fenrir sighed after a minute of silence. "One last hug you two then two feet rule starts." Rabastan got up, turned around, and he waited for arms to open for his mate. Athena looked around her mother at him then to her father. She walked over, hugging Rabastan but then stormed up to her father. 

"Did you really have to be that tough. He's going to be bruised up and if I can't get close then how am I to treat it!?" Fenrir cocked an eyebrow before chuckling. 

"He'll survive. Now go with your mother." Ruby took Athena off to find a quiet spot to focus on.

XXXXXXX 

  
  


Harrison couldn't bring himself to tell Salazar what he saw; he only hoped the merpeople had the right stuff to heal him. Seeing as Harrison wasn't dead yet they must have stopped the bleeding or slowed it down. The remaining champions were loaded on a large boat to jump off. At the same time, students got on multiple level boats — the creatures and animals of the forest watching from the shoreline. The horn sounded at 8 am, and they jumped in. Harrison had attached the leeches to his neck. They formed gills, his father informed him, he would have two hours after that of not needing information air if he was to go to Naga form. But they only had one hour to find them. He looked to his right to see Penelope had portioned a fin to her tail and had grabbed his hand, giving him a boost in the water he mouthed to her that it was cheating she only winked and swam off. Harrison heard it. Dining, he followed it following merpeople till he spotted them ripped down. His blood froze when the young male saw the shape Marvolo was in. He could feel the other dulled pain. 

The Queen of the merpeople saw him. She could see how Harrison reacted to his mates state of health as he got closer to him. Xx We manage to stop the blood….we can not heal him far beyond that. Due to needing to put him on land. Every time it comes back, xX, she explained why he was so cut up. Marvolo was also in Naga form, unlike the others. He looked down the line. "Ginny," he whispered as if on cue Penelope swam up, cutting her free, she left waving to Harrison. He looks to see who was gone, a girl fleur introduced to him as her sister at the ball. Cho Chang, a girl that seemed to like both Cedric and Harrison though Harrison told her. He wasn't interested; she didn't get the hint. Next was a girl he didn't know, but it didn't take too long for Ambris, looking like a catfish freed the girl leaving with her. Oliver was to his right on the other side of him was a girl in Ravenclaw's clothes. His unanswered question got one a second letter as a shark-headed Viktor snapped her rope free and swam up to the surface. 

The Queen seemed to twitch. Something was bugging her, following her gut that never failed her before.

Xx I….I will be bac' child. R'm'b'r rul' ix you can only take your one. Ple' xe, no che' tin.' xX she swam off to the bad feeling, what she found made her heart sink, the boy she was watching, reeked of a miss made a potion or a corrupted one. 

Xx What is your nam' boy xX? She called out grabby his struggling body it hers. 

  
  


"P-Percy….i-.....cham-....-pian…." he struggled to speak. She understood swimming back quickly. 

Xx you do not hav' much tim' child, which one ix yourx!" Percy pointed to Oliver. 

Xx My queen thix ix cheating! xX a merman called out.

Xx Xilenc'! Xom' on' ha' foul play' I will not hav' that in my watar' x. I'm the Queen of the lake! xX, she grabbed Oliver, freeing him with her tail taking them up to the surface. As soon as Oliver's face hit the air, he woke up. 

"Percy!!!" he grabbed his mate as the Queen pulled them over to Salazar.

"Queen Pearl this is cheating I told you. You can't help them."

Xx Pah! Da boy is xick poixon or corrupted potion! I bring him up xo he won't di', thex' are hard tim' x. No plac' for xtupid rul' x and gam', mean nothing to m'. I pity him. xX she gargled out helping Percy onto land, before punching him in the stomach. Percy couched up the rest of the potion, a liquid green. He stopped shaking violently and curled in due to the pain caused by the punch. 

Xx Da boy saf' now. I will contin' to watch others. Land-dwellers don't play far salazar…..i only xwim in when I xee unfarnex you know thix. xX Salazar sighed, nodding. 

"Thank you Pearl…" the Queen nodded, diving back down. 

By this time, Harrison watched as Cedric had collected Cho leaving the girl. Harrison waited and waited, feeling his eels started to die when he knew he would have to go soon. He began to float up but looked down one last time feeling guilty he freed Fleur's sister having her float up too. Small merOctopies started swarming, trying to punish him for cheating. He pushed them up, curling in as the eels feel off. 'Not good,' he quickly switched to naga form, scaring the octopies away. Still, his swimming became more difficult as he had a tail instead of legs. Struggling, he started to cry; the water around him began to boil as he panicked. Slowly losing consciousness, he sees a figure swimming down. =Harrison!!!= Marvolo was awake and though weakened significantly was swimming down to him. Harrison found a new fuel to try once more swim but fueled with a hot air he started to float rapidly slipping into Marvolo's arms as they both raised to the surface. Harrison switched his tail out as they all cheered. 

"Harrison" Marvolo whispered before he could say anything the boy kissed him smack dab on the lips. 

= I have a few choice words for you. But here isn't the place= Harrison hissed both being pulled up onto dry land some of Marvolo's cuts started to bleed as he fainted chuckling at his mate.

"Marvolo? Marvolo!!" Harrison and Salazar rushed him back into the castle, getting him up the Madam Pomfrey. An hour of waiting and Marvolo was stable and healed. 

".... he's going to be scarred badly. His face and body cut up badly. In time they will fade. The same happened to Bellatrix", she informed them, "I want you to watch for mood shifts. Something like this...reminders on their body are known to drive them mad. Lady Helga has told me about the banished one and that there is no cure to the scars, only watch the attacked closely and keep them from attacking themselves." both nodded, going down to the great hall where everyone was eating lunch. Percy stood up, and the room fell silent. 

"My king. I wish to be disqualified or forfeit the game." Percy spoke clearly, exceedingly tired.

"Percy… if that is what you wish. A shackle for your thoughts child?" 

"I'm not as strong as the others and though there is no proof of foul play. This game has taken a toll on my mental health. My mate and family think it is not wise I go on. I agree and side with them."

"Then you have my full support" Salazar looked to the other headmasters who nodded. "It's decided Percy Weasley you are disqualified due to health."

Harrison checked on Marvolo repeatedly throughout the day. Making sure his mate was still sleeping, it wasn't till the next day that his mate was awake. 

"Finally. "Harrison hugged the other side crying. Marvolo kissed Harrison's head. Harrison stood up straight, glaring at Marvolo in a fit of anger to match his mother. "Don't. You dare. Do that again! I was scared! All I felt was pain and repeated amounts of fear! Where were you? I know of only one night, and that's when the merpeople saved you!"

"H-how do you know?" Marvolo weakly croaked, not up to full strength.

".... I saw through your eyes Marvolo…." Marvolo paled, whispering 'everything?' like a question.

"Yes, everything. You felt drained like you had been fighting for freedom. And then the banished one was next to you, and you hissed at it! Not wise by the way!.....it attacked you. There was darkness then….then you were crawling to the water calling out for help. Then she saved you…"

"Harrison…" Marvolo put his hand on the other's cheek, now understanding the anger. "Harrison someone was able to keep me in lucid dreams... I woke up dazed and confused at where I was. A forest I have never been in, Lost tired and trying to follow my instincts at home. It found me. And then as you described happened to me. Do you even know what the banished one is?....." Marvolo waited when Harrison shook his head no, he sighed. 

"It's said he is an abandoned soul. The gods used him and threw him away. The devil wasn't going to accept him after he killed Gorda, the first Cerberus mother of all Cerberus. Guard dog of hell and Lucifer's present to his brother Hades the soul gatekeeper. Who stands as hell's gatekeeper. Both are sons of Reaper the first Death. So when the dog was slain Reaper cursed him telling all deaths never to touch it. After a while, the soul grew too weak to hold a human form. Unable to eat, sleep, feel emotions. It became this black mist and pink eyes. The eyes that can see into one's soul though it doesn't care." Marvolo finished.

"Is….is there any way to get rid of it?" Harrison asked as he wanted it to go away. Was there a way to destroy it? Put it back from where it came?

"Harrison, I know that tone. God you're so much like your mother." When Harrison looked at him confused, so he explained

"I was teaching here while James was in school. He would ask questions about sending or killing off dangerous creatures. I only blindly told him once….it was a horenac. Bloody thing was seen around school eating children's happiness. The teachers tried as they might to catch it, but it's so quick. All it needed was a few seconds. James. Sirius. And Remus used James as bait and caught it for us. Oh, did Ruby and I give them a damn lecture. No knew I was Voldemort yet….he was a shadowed figure. I was well disguised." Marvolo sighed tiredly. "Promise me, mate. You'll stay out of this. Leave it to the adults."

"Fourteen days." Harrison felt a tight twig of anger rise in his chest. How dare Marvolo attempt to trap him in a promise, this thing attacked him. Though it has never directly killed in the past, it has left others to die of blood loss or lost interest in what it struck. A child could be next. Harrison wasn't going to let it. Needed answers, now, his life and many others depended on it.

"What?" Marvolo looked confused. 

"You were gone for two weeks. Includes the pain I was feeling, the tiredness, the anger, the worry!" Harrison snapped if Marvolo wasn't going to help, then Harrison was on his own.

"Promise me, Harrison. Don't go looking for trouble while I recover from this."

"How long?" Harrison asked, looking over Marvolo's bandaged body.

"Aunt Helen said for three days at the least Bella is bedridden in her own bed for a week. I will be moved to my nest tomorrow. fighting is draining." Harrison shook his head as Marvolo got to a sitting position looking at the boy square in the eyes.

Red eyes met green, Harrison didn't say anything, turning away. Marvolo called his name from the bed; he was bedridden for the night.

=Harrison!!= Marvolo angry roared, forcing him, and his tail off the bed was hissing great pain. Harrison whipped around, running over and tried to put the struggling Naga back on the bed. 

=Promise me!!= Marvolo hissed, growing too weak to fight as Harrison put his tailback on the bed. Marvolo squirmed like a child then gasped when Harrington forced him down on the bed. 

"I will not lie to you. I will not make false promises. I will not hide it from you. I am going after it, and you're staying here. "Harrison paused betrayal in Marvolo's eyes.

=Your just a child Harrison this isn't your fight.=

=It became my fight the moment it targeted you. I'm tired. I want to sleep.= Harrison kissed Marvolo's head, knowing full well he was too tired to fight anymore before going back to his own room. Marvolo seems to snap from his sleepy state.

= You refuse to promise not to be reckless! Come back here you will sleep next to me.= Harrison blocked Marvolo out and ignored the constant parselmouth demands. When James finally checked on Harrison, he confirmed to Marvolo that he was sleeping in his own bed.

Marvolo had a right to worry if Harrison wasn't working on schoolwork or prepare for the unannounced next task. He was looking, he noticed one night when he snuck into the restricted section a book on it, but it was in Naga. Harrison knew if young Naga touched it, his mate was going to know. He needed to pull in a friend. Like normal getting out was trickier since his parents were always searching the libraries for him. Speaking of Harrison froze when he heard Lucius's boots and can, quietly. He tried again to see if his Naga magic would work, he had been struggling to learn since James was trying to stop him. To his surprise, a portal was made, and he fled through it and disappeared. He looked around while he was in the astronomy tower. Athena was sitting in front of him with Ronnie. 

"Guys?" He asked softly, and both still jumped.

"We're not let outside the walls. So we come up here when people think we're asleep." Athena explained, patting the spot next to her, which Harrison takes.

"A shackle for your thoughts Harrison….you have been defiant recently. "Ronnie asked gently, noticing Harrison seemed frustrated.

"We were free. Life was going to be something else. I have my family. I thought he was gone." Harrison stood back up, his arms thrown in the air. "Now not only did Dumbledore come back and torment us he released something dangerous. Forced us not only to be trapped in the castle but events have to be planned and wait till it stops moving out of sheer boredom. According to the adults. I asked Marvolo he gave me the reason it lives, but when asked how to get rid of it he snapped telling me no."

"Harrison, he's your mate he is just worried. "Athena spoke softly, "so where do we get to help?"

Harrison eyed them then smiled. "The three of us? No siblings to help just us? Like before Draco and them followed us in the stone."

"Is there any other way? No. I can be looked out when we sneak around. I'll see them before they see us." Ronnie smiled, ready to help Harrison.

“ The /golden/ trio?”

"No. The dark trio. Because at this point I'm tired of everything being tossed around like this. I want my happy ending to start — no more fear. I felt enough of it when I was so fearful of Marvolo's safety. I never want to feel that much fear again." Harrison stood up, holding a hand out for Athena, who took it getting up. Once up, Harrison did the same for Ronnie, the three look between each other silently vowing loyalty. The three fled into the dark, going to bed. 

Days after so many times getting caught, the trio was getting frustrated. Harrison was butting heads with Marvolo. 

=Harrison! Answer me what are you doing?! Don't turn your back on me!= Marvolo grabbed Harrison. He never gets this physical seeing Harrison's past but now growing tired of the other constant attempts. = Harrison talk to me! Whatever you're doing, you need to think. If you after the banished one you need to stop.= Harrison didn't even look at him, yanking his arm away. Harrison noticed his mother and father were blocking his only exit, both angry and worried. 

"Harrison sweet-" James jumped when Lucius snapped.

"Don't. Harrison James malfoy you will cease this foolishness. You have caused a stir among the families with these constant attempts to leave it to adults." Lucius looked fed up. Harrison sighed as he had finally seen they weren't going to give in. 

"Okay, you win…" Harrison lowered his head. Marvolo eyed him suspiciously, then alarms in the restricted section had gone off. The three older Naga's looked down at the Harrison in their grip as it smiles sheepishly. "Not sorry. I won't budge on this. Were all going crazy in our ways, I'm cooped up. I'm not the only one who's going mad. Three weeks and counting." With that, the Harrison much to James horror melted into a puddle of water. 

=Harrison!!!= James roared, turning around running to the library. 

= He's getting good with Naga magic.= Marvolo was both pissed and impressed. Another week went by, and Athena and Harrison met up with Ronnie watching. 

"Did the vampiric spells work?" Harrison looked concerned.

"Did they? Oh, I have so much knowledge I almost don't know what to do with it. I'll pull the textures you need forth and you'll have to decipher it in your head. "Athena and Harrison put their heads together after a few seconds, Harrison had it all. He sat there. "This is going to take time." When Athena nodded, they went to dinner. Marvolo didn't even look at his mate when Harrison joined him. Harrison knew the other would be angry. 

"Marvolo," he started only for Marvolo to stand up and leave. Harrison flinched visibly. 

A fight between lovers?!

Since the mystery has been able to stay, I have been scurrying around after Dumbledore left. Many creatures to blame him for whatever is going on in the forest. 

But that's not what I want to know! Why is Harrison Malfoy fighting with his precious prince?! What are they doing? Is it over the girls who have small crushes on both boys, or is it love cried? Are they finally realizing their not mates? I don't know, but I will let you know. 

Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet

Ignorance is curable for most but her?

This morning we got the first newspaper and were in disgust. Instead of reporting on the competition, miss Skeeter rather gets between a feuding pair. Yes, there is a fight between the prince and his mate, but with good reason. We're not going to enclose that cause it's not our place. However, as far as the competition goes.

Rodolphus won the adults. And once the banished one is gone, Hogwarts will be treating the victory school to a magical tradition, or at least that's what I hear. Adults and those who are /supposed/ to be one ringing a way to trap it are working there hardest. I was asked by the king to request any minors to hear his plea. Leave it to adults. Fighting among each other won't do any good.

Xeno the royal reporter, Leader of the Magi Quibble

Harrison only chuckled at Xeno's paper, ready to strangle Rita. The next few days, he tried everything to make up for Marvolo; nothing was working. Harrison gave up trying because his mate was going to be mad for a long time. Harrison started sitting alone; he began to feel less loved. He initiated to fake happiness when questions — a month of this. 

=Harrison, the headmasters announced the next task is tomorrow. = Marvolo spoke to him for the first time in ages. Harrison froze before running and hugged the other tightly. Marvolo hugs back sighing, = You deserved it.= He scolded lightly. 

=I know it still hurts. I'm just glad you're back in my life.= The two were inseparable for the rest of the day. 

  
  


XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

  
  


She Moved her White knight to a7 Thinking he could get another piece he moves his Black Bishop to d5.

  
  



	33. Final Winner and kidnapping

JAGoWC CH: 33 Final Winner and kidnapping

  
  


The next day the champions met in the most prominent courtyard waiting to find out what they were going to do. They noticed the brooms. 

"Now because of the recent problems that cause more trouble than it is worth. We decided everyone will get on a broom and search Hogwarts for the cup. Now I will tell you right now there are four fakes and the fifth one is real. If you find it a buzzer will go off. There is no, I mean it, no throwing anyone off!" Salazar allowed them a minute to summon their broom up. Penelope and Ambris didn't do it.

"Ladies?" Salazar noticed their unease. "Since I gave Percy the option to opt out I can give it to you two, but know Penelope if you give up your school is completely out and so is Beauxbatons." Penelope sighed, lifting her hand. Summoning the broom up after three attempts and nearly getting hit in the face. She hated brooms sticks; she loved her wings. Ambris looked to her own headmistress. 

"It's okay Ambris if you feel like you can not do this. I won't blame you." Ambris smiled bowing to her headmistress before looking at Salazar. 

"I'm out, thank you for allowing me this opportunity, but I like my feet on the ground if I can help it." Ambris walked away from the brooms. Her headmistress welcomed her with warm arms, but she could see her classmates were angry with her; she didn't pay mind. 

"You can do this Penelope!" Ambris cheered as Penelope unsteadily kicked off. 

"Penelope if you really don't want to. You don't have to", Harrison whispered to her.

"No she has to Malfoy," Cedric called out. "She got on, so she better stick with it," Harrison growled at Cedric's remark. He wishes he could knock him off, but that would be cheating. As soon as miss Hooch blew the whistle, all four bolted up. Harrison kept close to Penelope, who, after a bit, seemed to get a hold of it. 

=got it?= 

=Yeah. Thanks for sticking near me until I was ready now let's get in this game. Best of wishes!!= Penelope smiled zooming off when Harrison nodded to her. Cedric found the first fake at the highest Tower. Penelope found the second on a windowsill on Gryffindor tower. Viktor four the third fake the same time Cedric did the two clearly getting annoyed. Cedric, wanting to win, started attacking Viktor. The excellent quidditch player was tough, but Cedric spiraled him out next to the forest. Penelope saw it and quickly zoomed down as Viktor watched the Banished one zip to him. 

She flattens her body to the broom, determined to beat it. She grabbed Viktor with her arm hauling him into the air away from the misty beast that couldn't fly up far. 

"Thank you!" he called out as she stopped in the air, getting them both on. 

"Harrison's in trouble Cedric's not playing fair now," he said, looking for him. "Would you be okay if I control?" Penelope nodded as she stood to switch spots quickly with him, so the broom never lost balance. 

"What's the plan though?" Penelope noticed Cedric grabbed the last fake sitting on top of the wall to Hogsmeade.

"To show that cheater we can play unfair too. I'm willing to lose to Harrison cause he is a fair player but not Cedric. For Skytrain."

Penelope froze, looking at Viktor for a moment. "For Skytrain." Penelope's husk disappears as her skin changes to red. "Get me close ill grab him off his broom." Viktor charged up the Tower, and both Harrison and Cedric were climbing up. The last Tower to check, Harrison happens to look out from the wall he was climbing to see. 

"What are you doing?!" he asked, confused. 

"Justice!" Viktor snapped as everything seemed to slow down. Harrison spotted the cup, and Cedric was coming down at it. However, Cedric zoomed past it. Both Harrison and Viktor barely dodge him, but he snagged Harrison broom, sending him spinning. He crashed into the roof his broom destroyed.

"HARRISON!!!" Penelope cried out. "Okay, that's it! This ass is trying to get someone killed!" Penelope jumped off, opening her wings, and she took flight chasing Cedric, who was now scared as she was chasing him around. 

"Harrison hurry! Grab it while he's distracted. "Viktor landed, handing him the broom.

"What about you!?" Harrison looked confused as to why he was helping him win.

"Like I told her I would rather lose to you than him now go." Harrison took his broom and nodded he flew back up the direction he saw flashes to his right. Cedric was trying to hit Penelope, who looked like she was natural in her space without a broom to control. Harrison grabbed the cup, and a buzzer went off. He landed as Penelope flew down a stinging jinx hit her back, making her hit face first. 

"Penelope!" she stuck her head up dazzled as Cedric flew down, aiming his wand at her. 

"I wouldn't do that." hissed a man as he got in Cedric's way he looked well dressed Cedric didn't think twice. 

"Out of my way. Maximus said she has to die in the end." Cedric looked like he had made up his mind.

"Oh? Pardon me. Allow me to introduce myself." the man grabbed him by his neck, lifting him up. "The names Lucifer. And the little girl you want to kill is a daughter of hell. Not just any a daughter of Hades you know the gatekeeper of hell? She's my niece by magic." he threw the boy harshly to the ground. ".... you're not going to give up. I can see it in your eyes. Tsk tsk. Very well i'll take Fate yelling at me. "he waved his hand, and Cedric's body caught in the fire as the demon took his soul. 

"Penelope….. don't leave Hogwarts. I will be back when I can to properly introduce myself. Congrats Harrison! Zeus owes me and Hades a drink cause of his bet on you and Cedric. Cheers lad." Lucifer grinned, leaving by blue fire. 

"Who the hell was that!?" Penelope asked, confused why he knew her name. 

"The king of hell. I invited him", Salazar looked at others who were sitting off to the side. 

"Can you see if she will go easy on him?" Salazar asked a man in black robes.

"I haven't heard from her in a while. I will see about it being pardon", the figure faded out, heading for Fate.

"Okay, too many powerful people are watching us" Godric looked uneasy. 

"Relax your immortal they won't mess with you. "Salazar laughed, knowing his mate never liked messing with the gods or devils. Unlike Salazar, who would call up Loki and chance he got. 

"Now I'm pleased to announce HOGWARTS WINS" Salazar picked Harrison up, and Charlie had fetched Viktor off the roof. Harrison cheered while the others ran up, cheering. 

The next day was the final day of schools as the cup had been taken to the trophy room. Coashire started to leave Lockhart, and Moody had put their students In their coach. 

"Right….Penelope, we're leaving!" Lockhart called out, Salazar stopped Penelope from stepping forward. 

"Dumbledore lost the bet. She's mine now", Salazar grins.

"Come again?" Lockhart frowns.

"We won the old coot betted me the girl. I won. Therefore she is mine. She stays you leave. Bye-bye. Miss Penelope, you need to study for your tests. I need to find out where you stand love." Salazar gently pushed her back inside. Penelope looks like she could cry as she runs back in. 

Lockhart and Moody just shrugged; they didn't care to take her back. 

"King Salazar do you have a moment?" Olympe Maxime, she asked Salazar turned around, nodding. 

"Anytime for you madam," he smiled. Maxime gently pushed the student out from behind her. 

"Ambris wanted to stay. I know it's not normal, but I noticed the girls were giving her a cold shoulder because she couldn't do the last task out of straight fear. You see why I wasn't to ask. She has more friends here than she ever did back home. I feel it would be wrong taking her." Salazar looked at Ambris before smiling. 

"The more the merrier. Should you and your girls ever want your more than welcome to come to visit. Say goodbye Ambris." Ambris hugged her old headmistress before running to find Penelope. 

"Hey, Pene!!! Guess who's staying too!" Ambris purred out, sitting next to her friend. Penelope squealed, hugging her friend. 

"Miss Penelope," Viktor walked, upholding the small owl. "I'm gonna take Faith with me. She knows me well." Penelope stood up, shaking the other's hand. "I'm really sorry for your loss. Did they ever figure who messed with his potion?" 

"No….who ever got him murdered was smarter than normal. Headmaster thinks it was Dumbledore. What's worse, they think it was for you", Penelope nodded, looking to her feet. Viktor sighed as he walked out the door. "You sure I can't get that date, Miss. Athena?" 

Athena shook her head no. "Keep walking Krum. My blood has told me who my mate is." she blushed not to get used to the attention. Krum gently kissed her hand before feeling Rabastens clasp on his shoulder. 

"She said no boy." Rabastan was livid but held it well together as Krum nodded stiffly, leaving. 

"....He really was annoying" Athena let her guard down once he was far enough away. Rabastan chuckled. "Hows training?" she hears him ask her. "It's hard, but I'm getting better, mom says I might be in control within a few months." she smiled as he kissed her hand right over where Krum had before she flees so no one could tell on them. Rabastan watched her fleeing back, smiling. 

"You never doubt her loyalty?" Fenrir, who had watched making Rabastan jump. 

"No. She hasn't given me a reason too. Krum wasn't taking no for an answer. I can't tell you how many times. I heard her reject his request for the yule ball." Rabastan coughs awkwardly. "Can you not tell Ruby. I kissed her hand.."

"I didn't see anything this time," Fenrir smirks. "Come on you need to train more." he leads the other away. 

Harrison sat down in the Chambers's main library bean bags with a thump.

"You alright?" Draco asked, eyeing Harrison from his book.

"Better it's over….well the cup is over there's still the threat in the woods. And Dumbledore."

"Pluck one weed many more will grow. For now, leave the weeds alone and relax brother. Work on something more important. Like your love life or something. Or finals since that's coming up." Harrison groaned at the thought of Finals.

"Yeah no." Harrison got up again =Marvolo where are you=

=Prepare tests for finals. I suggest you study.= Marvolo called back Harrison, and Draco started laughing if only Marvolo had heard their conversation. 

"Okay okay," Harrison sat down, opening his book back slowly. All their friends shuffled in, starting a large study group that got bigger if other kids came in and joined. 

That night Godric stood with the hat on the steps up to the main table. "Attention please we now must place the two newest members. As all traditions of age. Ambris Bratosa", the hat sat on the were cats head for a few minutes before shouting, "Gryffindor!" Harrison laughed and clapped as Ambris sat next to them. Once they settled down, the hat was put on Penelope. "Slytherin!" Draco clapped for the newest member 

"Welcome to the house of snakes. We tend to sleep in lion furs to stay warm. " 

"No that's just you Draco." Penelope laughed, sitting by Ambris. 

They were cooped up all summer. No one was trying to get rid of the Banished one in Harrison's eyes. He had given them time, he had waited, but he wasn't going to wait much longer.

"Ginerva's birthday is coming up soon…It needs to be gone so she can freely fly." Harrison spoke quietly to Ronnie and Athena.

"We have a plan we just need to put it into action," Athena whispered back. Ronnie was looking around, making sure they were unnoticed. 

"Tomorrow?" Ronnie asked Harrison to look at Athena, who nodded, so he nodded.

  
  


The next afternoon they slipped out under the invisible cloak snuck out to the forest. Ronnie stayed inside with two mimic bodies.

"Time to test if we can catch it. Ready?" Harrison asked Athena to hold up ruins rocks she had made and a jar of water. 

"If this fails we could get badly hurt and with no one knowing we're in this. Beside Ronnie who won't know were hurt", Athena frowns they go farther in as the sun disappears above the trees. Athena carefully and quietly makes the circle with the rocks the ruins facing the ground. <magicae circulus praesidium> she whispered the stone glowed as she stepped in opening the jar up. 

"I can Actually, and I can talk to Ronnie through the mimics we left behind if we're hurt." Harrison turned to his naga form. With a wave of his hand, the water flowed over to him. He grabs some dirt making mud that forms into two creatures that look exactly like him; he sends both out. There was screaming. It sounded like Harrison but wasn't him, which felt weird to Harrison. 

"Harrison! Get it to shut up they'll hear it at the castle." Athena hissed Harrison jumped in the circle as the Banished one appeared. 

"We need to start the chant!" Harrison yelped as the Banished one, tried to come at them, but the barrier protected them. 

"Banished one you do not belong. Banished one you do not belong back from where you came. Be gone be gone!" both kids repeatedly chanted it holding the jar to trap it. The banished sat, watching them ineffective. 

"Why isn't this working!?" Athena gasps in horror. 

"Parselmouth of course. Greeeeat that means we're not strong enough…..wait." Harrison looked up to see a pair of wings. The creature circled before diving down into their circle.

"What the fuck are you two doing!?" Penelope looked freaked out. 

"You have perfect timing! I don't know if it's your bad luck, but I don't care. I need you to do this chant with me! We don't have time to explain cause the rocks can give out at any second." Harrison quickly told her what they needed to chant with all three holding the jar, pointing to it. 

=Bashished one you do not belong to. Banished one, you do not belong back from where you came. Begone!= they hissed, the Banished one seems to try to flee as it is sucked into a jar. Once in Harrison locked the lid, putting it in a charming vampire bag. 

"Finally months of this damn thing torturing us. Now it's stuck on a different plane." Athena sighed in relief. 

"Which plane though?" Penelope looked confused.

"Void where it can't hurt anything cause everything there can eat it," Athena sighed in relief.

"And what if that didn't work" the three kids jumped, looking behind them to see a pissed Rabastan and Fenrir.

"You're far from home pups. Let us go. Now." Fenrir snatched the bag from Athena, clearly not happy. The five of them walked back to the castle. Fenrir handed the sack to the king, who looked severely disappointed. 

"I thought I made it clear kids were to stay out of this." Salazar hissed, clearly worried he made them look at him "You're thirteen and fourteen years old. Not old enough for this stuff. I'll leave you to your mates and Parents. Penelope considering I was dubbed your god-uncle by Lucifer and Hades you're in trouble with me. To your room young lady, you're going to study." Penelope nodded, fleeing inside quickly. Harrison watched Ronnie walkover as his father caught him.

"There was a fourth member to this." Theo frowned. "Harrison mimics turning too mush next to Ronnie when something happens." Harrison flinched.

=Harrison!= Marvolo and James yelled both gave him a lecture which Harrison tried to defend himself, but neither was accepting his explanations. Athena had gotten the cold shoulder from her mate as her mother had her following her for a week. Athena wasn't allowed out of her mother's sight as Harrison couldn't leave Marvolo's. 

"At least the centaurs satyrs and other creatures were able to go home." Harrison tried to be optimistic. 

=At what risk? When will you learn?= Marvolo hissed, glaring at him.

=...you're right, but it was worth it! Ginerva will be able to have a safe Birthday! I was looking to the future while the rest of you were sitting in the past!= Harrison glared, Marvolo turned around. 

=We're not fighting about this. Harrison, you risked your life on a theory that could kill you. I'm upset I have the right. Look at me I'm still covered in scars!= the scars had faded quite a bit, but Marvolo could point them out with ease. 

= I'm sorry!= Harrison hissed, grabbing Marvolo's hand, =You don't understand! It attacked you. It was taunting us every chance it got. People were starting to go insane; we all have been stuck in the castle. Ginny deserves to move around and fly freely when it's her turn. I want to be able to go on our walks, stop feeling like I'm in danger, and start our new life! No more fear! No more Sadness! No more worry!!!= Harrison sighed, looking at Marvolo's hand.

=You have a point. However, you're still going to be fearful of something. There will always be sadness and worry sometime in your life.=

=Not to this level!= Harrison snapped.

=..Next time let me in.=

= I tired instead you tried to shut me down you turned my family against me= Marvolo flinched. He had done that. 

Ginerva was in shock when she woke up smaller than usual. All she could do is tweet. McGonagall looked in her daughter's room she smiled as she opened the window Ginny flew out ^Come with me mom?^

McGonagall transformed into her owl form following her daughter. They noticed once the sun was up, everyone was waiting down in the normal hang out by the water now that it was safe. She landed transforming. The once short chubby female was a bit taller, her hair was more reddish-brown. 

"We didn't get a summer break, Athena." 

"That's your own fault," Draco corrected as Harrison whined, banging his head on the table. "Brother please you're a Malfoy act a little like one."

"What does that mean!?" Harrison asked, lifting his head, looking at his brother.

"Don't bang your head on the breakfast table," Draco stated flatly.

  
  


After the banished one was trapped, the summer went like the wind, Harrison and the others had finally found Peace. Once the tournament was over the ministry left, no one had attacked either side as if Salazar had not threatened Dumbledore's life. Peace had fallen upon them. 

"Harrison, have any of you kids been gone in the restricted catacombs lately?" Salazar asked one morning in October. The restricted catacombs held Molly and Dolores Umbridge.

"No, sir. Not me at least. I'll ask around though." Harrison walked around the lunchroom, asking different friends to come back to Salazar. "Just as I expected we're all focused on schooling and eachother….what's going on?" Harrison already proves he wasn't one to sit on the side with how he and Athena and Ronnie with the extent of last-second Penelope. 

"The alarms keep going off. We check but no ones there…..the alarm goes off in my daughter's history room — the one she was cast down by Luna in. I'm worried something is happening. This weekend I want you and the others to go down there and search under my permission. Would you? I'm sending you guys as not to spook the adults. I feel like it's just some kids with dumb dares." 

"Of course my king," Harrison bowed happily to help as usual. Salazar warned their parents that he was sending the kids. That weekend was something else, Harrison woke in a crabby mood. No matter what Marvolo said, he only got more annoyed with the man.

"Can you kindly shut up." Harrison suddenly snapped at his mate before covering his mouth. "I'm sorry Marvolo! I didn't mean it like that."

"Are you feeling well?" Marvolo put his arm to Harrison's forehead. "Your moods keep changing. I'm getting whiplash from it. One minute you're mad, the next you're scared…..your not pregnant are you!?" Marvolo looked down at Harrison's stomach in the horror of seeing if he could see anything.

That didn't amuse Harrison. "You know damn well I'm not. You and I only ever snuggle." Harrison rolled his eyes as far as he knew he was still a virgin naga. "Unless you did something?" 

"Nope, you're just fifteen. I'm waiting for you to be ready", Marvolo narrowed his eyes sighing. "Maybe it's just growth hormones. You have been testy in the last few days. It seems to happen after your birthday. I'll know if you wake up too cold or too hot you have a bad mood. I'll make sure the nest is warmer for you when you get back tomorrow...you have your mirror right?"

"Yes, I do. I'll also have my brother and all our friends." Harrison reassured him as he pecked his cheek, going to the meetup point in Clara Le Rouge, the mischievous queen's room. "This is so weird; nothing changed in what three years?" 

"Yeah," Draco whispered, eyeing everything as he looked around for any strangers. 

"Oh is this the place you guys told us about?" Penelope looked on the wall that talked about the queen. ".....guys this word is demonic for /Loki/" she pointed to an older spot on one of the walls. Draco looked shocked at him, and Athena ran over. 

"You can read that?" Athena smiled, looking over it. "Not going to lie it looks like a bunch of spikes and a few squiggles…and pictures?.."

"That's because Demonic is meant to curse words into walls. One picture cursed can have a million words upon it. There are three pictures here. One of Loki with his background and why Salazar's daughter did it. Another of Lady fate and Father Reaper. Another of how the different plans spit."

"Can you read them out to us?" Draco asked, sitting down on his tail, curious. 

"Um, guys we're down here to find the ghost intruders." Harrison tried to remind them as Luna and Noah sat down.

"Luna is sitting. It's a good omen…..come on Harrison one detour won't kill us." Ronnie called out, sitting down. Harrison gave in rolling his eyes. "Fine but if the alarm goes off, we will have to rain-check this and go find them."

Penelope blushed before turning back to the pictures. She read aloud about how Loki, the frost giant taken from his parents, after Odin slew them. Turned into a tricker, frost giant god who later became Clara Le Rouge's idol. She did whatever she could to get him to come to visit her, how she had grown jealous of how he would make meaningless meetings to meet her mother — Salazar. The latter happens to be the descendant of Loki and a demon of lust. Her greed caused her to turn on her mother. All loved Salazar for being a light of hope and entertainment. Sealing her parents away was her way of trying to be a hero to everyone. She claimed that Salazar was trying to get to Godhood on his own. Was planning on killing Loki of all the Gods. She never fooled anyone in the Magi clan. Still, Lady Fate noticed that in time this threat would be punished for her wicked ways and left it be, not letting any godhood creatures come to Salazar's aid.

The next story told about how the world was created. Women and a man of high magical power created a book. The women wrote the first sentence, and the book wrote the rest. She and the man were lovers that could never touch. She bringer of life, as he was the bringer of Death. He called her Lady Fate, the bringer of love, as she called him Reaper the bringer of peaceful rest, both completed the other. Fate would create a sentence with a name, and a child would be born. She would walk with them, but they could never see her as they walked to the Reaper. When a foot away, she would let them walk to Reaper alone. The first immortal was a male; Fate fell in love with not wanting Reaper to take him; she hid him. However, Reaper's feeling betrayed took him. When she cried for ten days and ten nights, he brought them back. They all talked, and a plane was created calling it Asgard, later renamed Heaven. The man named Odin. Later Odin would be joined by yet another male he would call brother Zeus. Soon other Fate favorites join them becoming gods that were allowed to come to the Midgard plains and be part of human stories in disguises. Later a male named Lucifer tried to trick Reaper to let his brother live longer. Reaper at first was pissed but realized the book had made their life a living hell. Fate always picked humans she liked; it was only fair. He took Lucifer and his brother down into the earth, creating a plan that would be considered more mythology as no one but the dead could get there. He made Lucifer the king of hell, and his brother Hades the gatekeeper. Soon he found others, and he would take them to Lucifer telling him to make them kings. The one queen in his plain made the seven deadly sins, who then made different levels within the plane of existence with portals to each level. Fate found Reaper's work and gave them the same rules as her gods. The gods started to pick on the devils. A war caused both Reaper and Fate to get angrier. Fate banned both sides from the earth for a million years.

Not before demigods were made, the demigods were able to hide among the humans. As Fate's book had become thicker, it was harder for her to control herself. Soon she had no control only to guard her work and to make sure to establish anything that wasn't approved by the book right. Reaper growing tired took Hades's advice creating smaller deaths to help him out. As magic leaked into the Midgard, wizards were made once more. A thousand years and Loki being the trickster, he was joined up with the devils creating every mythical creature. There was beside angels that were a Heaven creation fate liked. After several cycles, the four headmasters were born; it would be a hundred more years before Hogwarts is made. 

Heaven, Heaven's purgatory, Midgard, Hell's purgatory, hell, and the void have six primary levels, In Heaven, the gods rest, making a request or slipping down to earth without fates knowledge. Next is Heaven's purgatory where the Gate of Heaven is. Its gatekeeper Hermes sat sharing the plain with the Tower in which Fate hid to guard her book. Midgard was a plain human, and creatures sat in. Below them was hells purgatory. There Reapers tower laid where he would rest every new moon. It was also where Gatekeeper Hades and his Cebriuses and hell hounds stayed. Then there was hell with its seven /kings'. It was more six kings and a queen, Sloth was female, but she was treated like one of the guys. Loki had found a way to slip from Heaven to hell. He never felt home among the gods like he did with devils. Not much is known about the void. Only that Death, Fate, Chaos, and Peace's father was born from and sent back multiple times before his death.

"Wow. that's a lot" Ronnie looked at the wall. "All in three merely pictures…..cool."

"Does any other picture here have more than what meets our eyes?" Pollux looked around. He didn't get an answer as an alarm went off; they all ran to the section looking for anything. 

XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

"Checkmate father," she whispered. Her father growls turn to roars. He was always a poor loser knocking the chessboard off the couch, grabbing her by her throat. She cried out as Death Appeared.

"YOU!" Death roared no longer fearing him the two started to fight Death was knocked into the book knocking it open."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chamber Tunnels

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I smell Maximus," Ambris hissed as she darted around the room looking for him. Penelope changed out of her husk form, to see if she could knock him over beating her wings viciously. Nothing happened, so she tried to focus on heads as Harrison and the others spit off searching.

"...no….Guys! Come back!" Penelope tried to warn, and her gut was going crazy. Only Ambris heard her coming back. There was a bunch of banging and flashing. Luna yelped, clinging to Noah as white cloaks grab them, yanking them away from each other. Noah let the ruins on his skin go wild as he tried to get to her. 

"LUNAAAA," he screamed as he disappeared and broke free, killing the man holding him. Harrison came running only to hear Draco screaming; suddenly, it was like everything was going wrong. 

He yanked the mirror out. "Marvolo!!! It was a trap!" he called out as Marvolo's face came on the mirror. Still, before Marvolo could say anything, the mirror was knocked out of Harrison's hand. He looked up only to be looking in horror. "H-how did you get out." he whimpered as the mirror fell at a perfect angle he could see who Harrison was talking about. Marvolo was forced to watch as Molly grabbed Harrison's hair. 

"We told you he would come back for us," she said before popping away with him. The cloaks chose and took who they felt.

XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

"You will not win, Chaos will kill you again."

"I can not die, for I am Karma" He took Death's hand, forcing him to touch the book.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chamber Tunnels

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise ran hard, chasing the cloak that was holding his twin. "Athena wake up!! Athena!" he hit the wall, the portal out of leaving him banging on it. "No…."

"Ronnie stay close to us!" Gregory yanked Ronnie to him and Theodore. Crabble had run back to find Ambris as Penelope. 

"They got the twins!" Draco joined them. "They are after the originals! Whose left?"

"They messed up then," Noah growled, having found them. "We need to leave before they come at us again."

"Ronnie. And maybe Penelope and Ambris since they are the newer two I don't know if they will take them or not. Vincent went to get them. Find them!?" Gregory asked. 

"Right here." Vincent showed the two girls. "Where Dudley and Ginny?" 

"Gone…. I don't feel them near us. They probably were both grabbed." Penelope teared up. "This is a nightmare, what's going on!?" 

"HARRISON! DRACO", James called out, looking for the kids the adults had rushed down with Marvolo. 

"Over here!" Draco called out as white cloaks surrounded them. 

Wands pointed at them, and a blast of natural light sent them all flying. 

"Gregory!" Ronnie screamed as they dragged him by his hair. Why wasn't be able to use his powers? Ronnie tried, again and again, to change into a giant rat, and anything slowed them down as Gregory tried to get up. He had hit his head hard. Getting up was so dysfunctional all he could do was stumble. "Ronnie! Bastards give him back!!" he stumbled forward, falling to his knees as James found them. 

"No...nononono!" he searched everywhere, but the smell of the missing kids was gone. They all went upstairs quickly. The wounded kids were sent to the hospital wing as James explained what he found to the king.

"White cloaks?.....only white cloaks able to get through barriers not set up for them would be angels….or gods. Did anyone see faces? why weren't the kids fighting back…." Salazar asked, looking around the adults. Draco had a panic attack and refused medical help.

"We couldn't. Something when it all started stopped our magic. I wasn't even able to use Naga magic down there!" He hissed how dare someone say they didn't fight. 

"Angels. One tried to grab Penelope and burned her, though. It touched her, and her skin sizzled." James explained, "the angels came in ready to fight. They had a shield that bound the magic to their will and attacked when they knew you would be busy. Salazar shot an 'I'm sorry' to look at Draco.

"What's the plan? Whoever got that many on their side are persuasive." The heard another explosion, families panic running away from the hospital wing, Salazar was heading for. They kick up on speed when they get there they see it — one large archangel standing over Penelope. 

"What do you want!?" Salazar demanded the angel did not answer. Instead, it picked up Penelope. 

"Penelope! Little one wake up!" Salazar tried to get closer only to be knocked back as it took to the air. 

There was a bright light that blinds them, all burning everything at once.

  
  


XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

The book was poorly burned; Death was lying by it Dead himself. Karma left as he thought he had killed both of them and needed to find the other two. 

Fate got up, healing her mate. Death shot up.

"The book!?" 

"Burnt badly. Im going to have to rip a lot of pages out."

"I am so sorry he forced my hand."

"I know the love I am sorry that happened to you. Let's Recover here push the button. Were going back to the void. He can't be here and there at the same time.

"He wouldn't go there if he can help it mate." Death got up, pushing a small brick sending a Message to Peace to hurry. A few minutes later, Peace flew in.

"Whats this forms name?"

"Mathiel." With that, the Tower moved to the void.


	34. Chapter 34

JAGoWC CH: 34 Wake up James 

James opened his eyes, bolting up. He looked around to see his old bedroom.

<= et Diem hodiernae => he whispered, watching as the words appeared.

Monday, August 2nd, 1971 06:30 am 

"My First year," he muttered then was confused why he said it.

XXXXXX 

Fate's Tower

XXXXXX

Lady Fate finished ripping the papers out sighing. 

"We start as far back as James's First year."

"Has he made friends with the others yet?"

"No he is about to be late to the train." 

"We have a job to do. We have to go back or it won't be stable." Peace ignored their shocked stares. 

"We will deal with dad after we get Chaos." 

"Pull their story out of the book sister if it's important to you. You haven't used that spell in a thousand years so you should be able to do it."

"Every thousand years…. i'll try. It will lead them to be historical though. It would break the cycle we're on and free everyone including us." Fate spoke eyeing the book.

"That's fine. "Death nodded as Fate used a spell that took James and his friends from the book of time and made a new book specialized to their story. 

"There. No more resets for them. The world could crash but they will be okay."

"What about the kid's souls," Peace asked 

"Yes! we have to find their souls quickly!" Fate was going to grab her robe when Reaper grabbed her hands, bringing her to him.

"We can't do anything now. They're long gone. However, we can watch and hopefully, things will play out once more." Reaper knew the rules of the book. He knew if they tried to change it back, it would fail and keep going. They had hopelessly attempted multiple times before. They could step in; however, that was again against rules he and Fate agreed on.

  
  


XXXXXXX

James 

XXXXXXX

James woke up with a startle, having woken up once before.

"My head...."

"James Get up!" His mother called out, "You're going to be late for the train!"

"Train?.....Oh!" James jumped up quickly, getting dressed. "Mom, where is my Trunk! And Ollie!" 

"Down here with us!" James dressed in proper High-class clothes; he ran to the stairs seeing his parents smiling faces.

"There he is!" Fleamont adjusted his glasses, smiling, "Ready champ?" James nodded excitedly, his headache slowly disappearing as he landed on the first floor. 

"James," a whisper behind him made him look back.

"James?" his mother looked at him, worried.

"I'm okay! Come on i'm ready to do this!" He pulled his parents to the floo, both chuckled at their son's antics. Ollie, of course, was inside the apartment part of the trunk. Once at the train station Fleamont pulled James to face him.

"Listen son. I don't care what house you get in, just don't be a bully. If I find out you are bullying someone else I will be disappointed and you will lose Summer activities." 

"Understood Father."

"Not everything is what it looks like. Keep an open mind. Have fun but remember to study. Try to keep your head out of trouble and make friends" When Fleamont is done speaking, James hugs his parents taking his trunk and heading on the train. He finds an empty compartment, sitting at the window he waves to his mother as he notices his father talking to someone.

"He wants an update Potter."

"I will owl him, Lestrange."

"I want to know how my friend is doing."

"Fine, Thank you….A little sad. Already missing my little boy", Fleamont will look to the train and wave at James.

"Update the moment you get a chance Marvolo won't like not getting a monthly report."

"Of course," Fleamont turned to watch his son.

James sat back after his father waved, opening his potion's book.

The door slowly opens, "Oh. Hi uh can I sit here?" an Ash brunette haired boy asked as he stood there. James nodded his head, gesturing across from him. The boy sat across from him. As he was about to ask his name, another face showed at the door. 

"I told you to wait for me!"

"Sorry I wanted to find a seat before the train filled up."

"Who is this?"

"I was just about to ask him now sit Sirius."

"Hi. I'm James Potter"

"Potter….wait James Potter the only Potter son and heir to the Potter family?"

"Yes. and you are?"

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin." Both boys shook James' hand as he was introduced to them. 

"So where do you think you will end up?"

"Gryffindor."

"Oh…."

"Why what is wrong with that."

"Ignore him, James, he thinks because he's a Black one of the Darkest families hes going to end up in Slytherin. Despite his family always joking he is an A grade Gryffindor."

"I am not!"

"Are too lug head. The two stopped roughhousing when a round boy knocked then opened the door.

"H-have you seen a rat anywhere? It has wings and goes by the name Diamond. A Boy named Arthur Weasley lost her."

"No, we haven't." 

"We found her!" a Redhead called out from down the hall, having spotted this boy who offered to help.

"Okay….may I stay here?"

"Sure I am James Potter"

"Remus Lupin"

"Sirius Black," Black nodded to him.

"Hello….I….I am Peter Pettigrew" The boys talked all the way to school one by one getting changed.

Once at the train station Hagrid started to call out. "First years! First Years! This way! Four to a boat." 

Sirius Remus and James got on one of the boats. 

"You coming Peter??" James asked, holding his hand out.

"Real-Really?"

"Yeah you're our friend aren't you?" James smiled

Peter walked forward with a little shuffle to see if this was a prank before allowing James to help him into the boat.

"I never had friends before." Peter smiled

"Don't know why you're just shy."

Once across the waters, Sirius helped everyone, including Peter off. James tripped on a root falling on a girl.

"Get off my sister!" a Male with long what looked like silk hair black as the night's sky hissed at him. James got up, holding his hand out to the fiery redheaded girl.

"Sorry I tripped."

"It's fine just watch your feet a little better" the girl took his hand to get up. 

"I'm Lily snape this is my brother Severus snape." 

"Let's go, Lily," Severus grabbed her hand, dragging the poor girl away. James rejoined his group, where Sirius elbowed him wigging his eyebrows. They got to the stairs when they looked around at all the kids James suddenly regrets his spot.

"Hi, there!" around yet short girl smiled at him "I'm Molly Prwette you?" 

"James Potter"

"Nice to meet you this is Arthur and Doloras."

"Arthur Weasley," the redhead nodded.

"Umbridge," she sneered.

McGonagall walked up to the stairs clearing her throat.

"Listen up….My name is Professor McGonagall, I am head of the house to Gryffindor. There are four houses in all. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff will be sorted into one of these four by the sorting hat. For the rest of your time at Hogwarts, you'll be in these houses." she took a few moments to let that sink in.

"You can earn points for your house by doing simple things such as getting an answer right in class, but recklessness and foolishness can get points taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points. Wins the house cup, and the honor of the title." She paused a second time looking for the group.

"Now it will take me a second to tell the headmaster. I suggest doing last-minute wardrobe checks now." She nodded, walking in for a minute before coming back and collecting the students.

"When I call your name you will proceed to the chair and I will place the sorting hat on you," she explained, letting them walk in the room.

"Black Sirius," Sirius walked up with a relaxed, collected vibe while internally screaming many foul words.

"GRYFFINDOR" his jow dropped, and Bellatrix stood up. 

"I told you! I called it you owe me your winter candy, Sirius!" she cackled as she was pulled to sit back down.

"Cree Rodnic" A dirty blonde male with blue eyes walked up sitting down he noticed James and his eyes seem to light up.

"GRYFFINDOR," he walked over, hoping James was joining him as he high fived his older brother.

"Lockhart Gilderoy," another dirty blonde only this time it was wavy and longer than the last.

"RAVENCLAW"

"Lupin Remus" looked to James, who mouthed you got this.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Potter James Fleamont" now it was his turn he was hoping and praying for Gryffindor.

“GRYFFINDOR”

“Pettigrew Peter” 

"GRYFFINDOR," the three boys jumped up, clapping, then waving him to join them.

"Prewett, Molly"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Snape Lily Isabella"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Snape Severus"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Timberti, Joephis" blonde soccer built boy

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Trovall. Eric", a brunette that looks like he could reach his arm across a quidditch field and score a goal.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Umbridge, Dolorosa"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Weasley Arthur "

"GRYFFINDOR"

The headmaster stood up to give his speech. "Good evening I am Headmaster Dumbledore. A few announcements before we start our yearly beginner's feast. Firstly welcome first-years to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly." he gives a grandfatherly stare over the kids. The Slytherin table seems to mostly sneer at him. 

"Secondly, the restricted sections are exactly that. Restricted for study purposes only. The Forrest hours are from six am where a teacher can be with you or nearby to an hour after dinner at eight pm. Anyone who does not seek death, go to sleep on time. Those who feel brave enough to not get caught out of bed may try to sneak out at night." He smiles at this looking to the Gryffindor table. "Now classes start at seven am and go until five pm. Breakfast is at five-thirty am to seven am, lunch is at noon to one-thirty, dinner is at five goes until seven. Asking or bugging the house-elves after curfew is strictly forbidden. They have enough to do around the castle, the curfew is nine pm. I believe that is all my speech needed without further adieu." he claps his hands and food appears on the tables James grinned as he saw all his favorites digging right in.

Lily looked across the tables to her brother in a bit of a sad look.

^they can't stop us from talking sister. Eat. you need food.^ Severus spoke through their connection. 

^ I wanna be over there with you and Bella. This isn't fair. I am dark^

^you are also bold and courageous.^

^oh hush. You love me, brother, ^

^ I do. Now eat^ Lily then began to eat, looking around her. She picked up her plate, moving down to sit across from James.

"Hi, again James."

"Hallo," he said with food in his mouth, he swallowed it quickly. "Sorry hello, again Miss.Snape."

"Lily." she stated as she began to eat. "I see you found Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. And who might you be?" Peter froze when she spoke to him, hiding his face.

"That's Peter Pettigrew. I dont think he can talk to girls yet." James teased, ruffling his hair, making Peter squeal.

"You know Sirius and Remus?"

"Of course."

"Shes a childhood friend." Sirius smiled. "We all grew up together."

"Oh cool." James smiled after dinner. The five were joined by Arthur. And the six followed the head prefix up to their new dorms where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Alright listen up. I will Assign you to your roommates. These are your roommates for the rest of your time here. Five to a room. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Arthur Weasley. Room Three A." she looks to the boys nodding. 

"Rodnic Cree, Joephis Timberti, Lockhart Gilderoy, Damion Felt, and Donny Felt. Room Three B" she continued down a list. 

"Lily Snape, Molly Prewett, Doloras Umbridge, Sally McNeill, and Alexzondra Hope room five A on the girl's side. Once lily's name was called James left going up the stairs, the other boys followed. 

  
  



	35. Chapter 35

JAGoWC CH 35: The Dare

The first few months went off without a hitch for the boys. They got to know each other, and James found out Sirius was a severe prankster. What shocked them all was Peter's knowledge and ideas that only fueled Sirius.

"Okay, so this potion is supposed to make people sing. Who do we hit with this?"

"There's a tea party this weekend." Peter stated, "A lot of girls are going to gather. You distract ill get it in the cups. No one will be the wiser." 

That weekend Sirius charmed the girls with cute but awful pickup lines as Peter slipped in in every drink, but Lily's cause she was sitting at hers when he got to it.

"Oh….Hi Lily."

"What are you doing, Peter."

"Uhhhh I well I uh um nothing!" he flees quicker then she could grab, but when the girls came back, she couldn't tell them knowing they would blame her. For two whole weeks after that, whenever a girl from the party spoke, they sang out the words in baritone opera. 

James and the others found it amusing until Lily spilled that Peter did it. Not wanting Peter to get expelled, James stated it was his idea. And Remus said he made the potion.

"Boys, you are not being expelled, but you all have detention with professor Igneous." they groaned but agreed with McGonagall's punishment.

"We should come up with a name for ourselves so that next time we will be lest likely to be caught."

"Actually, that's tomorrow night, and we only have one detention," Remus spoke up.

"What's tomorrow night?"

"Well, Kids don't like adults meddling, right?" when they nodded, he continued "new students after being here a while are allowed a code name. Something the teachers won't know. So when we get caught next, they will either only rat us out to the other kids as our names or to the teachers as our real names if they know them." 

Detention with Igneous was James' least yet favorite detention.

"I want an essay on how actually to sneak due before your time here is up."

He handed them books on the subject of being pranksters before sitting at his desk.

"Professor ar you….Are you encouraging us?"

"Encouraging no. Bored and wanting more humous pranks, yes. Consider this lesson one, and you will be learning from me if you want. Let me know your animal names so I can use them as I teach you." 

"Teach us…..no. you're serious!?" James jumped up grinning 

"Sit. you have a paper to write." Igneous sneered James sat down, quickly opening the book.

{Dear Abraxas,

Remember our childhoods when I ran around with slug juice. Just slug juice, nothing else I needed, no spells. I am going to teach a newer generation how to pull off pranks and unleash them on Dumbledore. If you ask yourself why then you know why. I hate him. I hate anything to do with him. He's trying to kill me I remember it.

Your old friend 

Igneous Knowl }

When the time was up the four, handed two pages each worth. 

"If only you put this much effort in my class. I will get these to you tomorrow." the four boys nodded, heading out.

"Hey, Peter, I dare you to spend a night out in the forest."

"No-no way."

"Scary cat!"

"Am not!"

"Then do it, better yet, let's all go."

"A night out there?" Remus looked skeptical at Sirius. "You being serious?"

"Yes, I am." Sirius winked at the joke he just made.

"Let's do it." James lead the way into the forest. Finding a small creak, they sat down. 

"Now, we wait till dawn to go back." Remus created a campfire as a howl off in the distance caught their attention.

"Somone might wanna stay awake," Sirius gulped.

"I will," James says the group talked about what they learned.

"And think of the wandless possibilities," Sirius cheered.

"Wandless?" James and Peter looked at them, confused.

"You guys don't know, wandless?" Remus looked shocked

"Only pure wizards need their wands to come on the turn a rock into something you'll see." Sirius shoved a rock into each boy's hand, turning his into a dove.

Peter struggled a little. "Oh!" he makes a frog, "does this mean I'm a creature?"

"Yeah."

"Yay," he said softly, "at least I will mount to this."

"Peter?"

"Nothing!" he stats, turning away with is frog turning it into a plushy to hold while he slept.

James kept trying. He screamed, waking the others when he made a snake—turning it back into a rock quickly.

"See told you," Sirius muttered half asleep, smiling.

"Wicked." James smiled at about midnight. The howling was closer. "Guys…..Guys, wake up!"

Sirius was up trained to have his wand ready. Remus realizing he left his wand in the dorm, turned into a wolf. Though nowhere as big as the giant wolf coming out of the forest.

^Remus!^ it snarled at Remus whose tail tucked in whimpering.

^father….^

^why didn't you come when I called you the first time. I saw you boys walk out here.^

^we wanted to spend a night out among the stars Father….please I am sorry we will go back.^

^too late now Hogwarts is locked up for the night. Tell Sirius to stand down, and I will stay nearby.^

^yes father.^ Remus turned back. "Its okay it's just my Dad…..shit, I mean...urgh. Okay So My parents teach here but im registered under another name so they can be here. Please don't tell….why are you two looking at me like that."

"You turned into a Wolf!" James shouted.

"I'm a Born Werewolf. Sirius is a born Were-Grim Dog."

"So you both can be dogs?" Remus and Sirius shifted to their animal forms, nodding their heads before turning back.

"Oh, that is so cool!!" James was over the moon over this. Peter looked to the bigger wolf.

"Is he going to make us go back?"

"Schools locked for the night he's going to sleep here with us. You cool with that Peter," Peter nodded.

"It's safer for him to be here." Peter smiles as he lays back down a small mat is created under him along with three other made around the fire that roared back to life as Fenrir watched them before laying his head down. Remus took his mat, laying by Fenrir, who put his head on the other's stomach listening to his heartbeat while sleeping.

In the morning, they returned to the school before sunrise, and Fenrir got them in having turned to his human form. 

"Not a word about Remus understood," he whispered. "In exchange, I won't give you detention with my wife."

"Deal," James and Peter stated, smiling. "Thank you sir for not chew us out."

"Next time plan it with me so I can keep you out of trouble with other teachers." he leads them up to their picture, making sure they got in. They quickly went up and got ready for the day before going back down to breakfast.

"So what names you guys choose?"

"Moony basic and boring plus you know...werewolf," Remus whispered.

"Padfoot Cause that's what I named my other half." Sirius grinned

"I don't know...I like rats so I might do Wormtail… I had a pet named it."

"Hmmm, I like Dears. Well, stags."

"Prongs you know what the horns can do?" Arthur suggested

"I like it what about you Arthur?"

"Racoon."

"Lily?"

"Gryffindor Flower," Lily started smiling. "Bother is Slytherin Potions"

That night after McGonagall said her Goodnight, they all wrote the new names in an ancient book. When the boys got back up to bedrooms got ready for bed.

"We should come up with a group name to do more pranks."

"Any clue?"

"Marauders? Like were going to be doing a whole lot of it with in legal limits."

"Yeah." they grin as they went to bed. The next day they Pranked some seventh years by hitting them with a declothing hex Peter showed them. They were busted among the students by Lily, but no one went to adults. 

"You're reckless unless you know wandless," Igneous told them. He offered to teach them one night a week for the rest of the school year. Using students as practice, they caused quite a stir. It wasn't until they hit Lily with one that turned her hair pink and her clothes into hufflepuff that Severus hit them with a potion prank. Making them run around and act like wild animals.

"Who got us!? Were cautious with everything!" James roared pissed. 

"Probably Snivells since we hit Lily."

"Why though she was cool with it. Dare say she had fun?"

"Who knows." 

"We can ask her in the morning." 

In the morning, they tried not to corner her when they asked.

"I could see him doing it but I dont klnow I told him to let it go."

"So he was upset."

"Yeah guys hes just protective."

"Too protective," Sirius hissed. "That was embarrassing."

"Leave him alone," Lily warned, the boys ran off ignore her as they started to plan. 

"Let's make him regret crossing us." they started to pick on him whenever they could They tired as their might Severus always got them back. 

"SNAPE," he roared as he walked up Lily was nowhere nearby.

Severus turned to his last name, but before he could draw his wand, James three him with wandless magic.

"Easy James!" Peter hissed, "we don't need to get expelled."

"Shut it, Peter." Sirius hissed. Before they could get any closer, a blonde male got in their way.

"Out of my way."

"No I dont think I will." James waved his arm only for him to reflect it. 

"I see Igneous is being reckless again." 

"...how do you know we were taught by him."

"Two of you have minds open like books."

"No point sitting here James Lucius Malfoy intervenes then the party is over." Sirius sneered, dragging James away.

"Malfoy," Remus bowed his head.

"Lupin." he bows back before helping Severus up.

"Whatever you're doing... don't stop I want to see those for again." Severus nods as Lucius Smirks.

James later that day saw her before she saw them. 

"He told Lily."

"Of course he told her. There Siblings." 

"James Potter!" Lily screamed, having spotted them. James and the boys ran as she chased them. What they didn't realize was they lost Peter in all the Excitement. 

  
  


Peter, I woke in a room with no windows. 

"Wha?" I tried to look around, but my head was stuck looking down.

"My boy you need a lesson."

"Who are you?"

"You're teacher" <=Crucio! => Peter screamed 

"Has anyone seen Peter the last few days?" James asked when Sirius and Remus shook their head. The boys set off to find their friend. 

"Maybe we should get a teacher."

"James…." a weak voice came from a room "James help me please." James opened the door rushing in what he found made him puke his breakfast.

"Hand in there Peter!" Remus covered his nose walking over he freed the boy that was nothing but a stick now.

"We need to get him to the medics." as soon as they were out of the room, the door disappeared. 

"What was that?!" Sirius hissed 

"Never mind that we need to worry about Peter." They rushed the boy up to the medic bay using James cloak to cover the boy's body. 

"Please he needs help!!" 

"Who deary?" Medic, Helen, rushed forward.

"Peter Pettigrew hes been missing for a few days we just found him."

"Oh god, give him here." Madam Helen rushed him into a room. 

"Nono you boys wait out here."

"But hes ou friend!"

"I understand but Madam Helen needs as much room as she can get." the women sighed, making chairs "Sit."

They did waiting for any news. 

"Boys do you know where you found him" Helen looked angry when she came out of the room.

"Well the door disappeared when we left the room."

"Really? Did you close the door."

"It closed it's self ma'am," Remus whispered. 

"Meaning someone wanted you to find him there. I' am going to be blunt I don't expect Peter to be the same. He's been….He told me to tell you what I found. He has been raped, starved, beaten both physically and magically."

"What can we do to help him."

"Let him move at his own pace. It might not be for a long time before you have your friend back even then there is a chance he will never be the same." 

James and the boys visited the rest of the year, bringing Peter the homework and teaching him everything. 

Peter was silent the last day his parents showed up to pick him up. They noticed the stern looks. 

"Is he being expelled Professor Igneous?"

"No James We deemed it not safe to send him on the train. So he's going home via floo."

"Oh." 

Once they were ready, they started for the boats.

"Guys!" Peter called out, running down to them. 

"I wanted to thank you for everything. When I needed you most you were there and you never gave up."

"Of course were your friends Write to us over the summer okay?"

"Will do." they were shocked when he hugged them. James watched him on the shore as they travel back across the water.

  
  


_ Pettigrew's found dead! _

_ That's right readers Jamie and her husband Alisos Pettigrew was found dead this morning there child missing. More when more information is given. _

_ -Vivi Skeeter Daily Prophet. _

  
  



	36. Slowly losing a friend.

JAGoWC CH 36 Slowly losing a friend.

James, Sirius, and Remus tried all summer to get ahold of Peter. No good news ever came until the day before they had to go back to school.

Albus Dumbledore found Peter Pettigrew!

That's right, my dear readers Albus the wizarding hero, has not only found but is hiding Peter Pettigrew from the danger of the outside world. Medics say Peter is worse than the attack before school ended last year, but the child claims to be feeling better and wants to keep his schooling going. Dumbledore said he would pay the fees for the young Pettigrew. 

\- Vivi Skeeter Daily Prophet.

James couldn't believe it his friend was at Hogwarts more so he didn't reply to the letters. When they got there, Remus was told he was speaking for the group in the questioning Peter. 

"Why didn't you write any of us back."

"I was on the run. The people who killed my parents were after me."

"Is that why you didn't call out for help, either?"

"Yes. I am sorry to have worried you so much." Peter smiled that night at dinner; Peter shoved James out of his way when getting a seat.

"Excuse you. You could have asked me to move Peter no need to be rude about it."

Peter ignored him eating all his favorites again as the others started to plan pranks.

"Let's not. We could get caught with everyone one alert thanks to my parent's death."

"It's more reason to do it the thrill of getting caught." James grinned, messing up Peter's hair. Peter slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," he fled the room. When they set up their prank, they were busted by McGonagall. James knew who did it and was furious as hell.

"Peter! What the hell!?"

"I told you so. Listen next time." Peter shrugged it off. 

Slowly Peter became more and more of a tattle tail for the smallest of things. 

"Lily is trying to get in the restricted section."

"James and the others are doing a prank this day at this time. It’s harmful to girls."

"Sirius was breaking the six inches at least part with a Ravenclaw girl." 

By November, the gang wasn't talking to Peter anymore. They still touted and picked on Severus as he always picked on them.

"Guys?" Peter was confused about why they wouldn't look at him. "Wait up, I still need to shower." he rushed to the shower as the bathroom door closed. Everyone, including Arthur, fled down the stairs to breakfast. 

"I said, wait for me!" Peter whined when he finally found them.

"Leave us alone. Were not your friends anymore, and you have lost it. "

"Starting next semester, there is a new teacher." 

"Who Remus?" 

"A Victor Umbridge from the ministry something about not safe here with Pettigrew no longer being the only one with dead parents. Whoever is killing it's not in the news."

"How did you find out?"

"Professor Knowl."

The next day Professor Knowl was grumpy and ran them through practice quiz after practice quiz. If they got it wrong, they lost 20 points for their house.

"You all know this I just taught it to you!" he snapped the Marauders didn't dark raise their hand minus 300 each for each kid that didn't even try!" James groaned along with Sirius as Remus facepalmed.

"We can no longer say anything to Peter it has the worse effect." That's how it was even when they got back from Christmas, and new year the new teacher was the worst. 

There are so many rules in his class that you had to sit a certain way that hurts the persons back or cut James back. No one dare speak out as this Professor got the bad rep of using a blood quill.

One day in Igneous class, James was bored and was slouched in his seat, his class was a mix of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Their teacher, Defense against the dark arts, stood in front of them sneering.

"It has come to my attention that someone has been running around calling my class. Boring." James felt uneasy about this. Professor Igneous was not someone to be messed with, he was a formal Slytherin and a mean one. They were just second years. James watched as he eyed the crowd. Though During their first year, Igneous taught the Maradurs a lot of wandless magic.

"Anyone want to speak up?....no? Quite a shame. I will be assigning extra work after class! Kiss your weekend goodbye!" He heard several Gryffindors groaned. James raised his hand.

"Potter?"

"Could we learn a spell? please."

"Learn a spell?" Igneous laughed, slapping his knee. "Second years learning a defense against the dark art Spell?!" James flinched, regretting asking.

"Potter to the front." James got up, walking up to stand next to the old wizard. Professor Igneous pulled out his wand showing how to make a move.

"Repeat." He ordered, James pulled out his wand, repeating the motion.

"Your arm is shaking. Again." The Professor snapped

"Straighten your back!" he flicked his back, circling him.

"Head up more confidence!" once finally satisfied, he moved on.

"You will say. Expecto Patronum."

"Sir! Isn't that a higher year? Like the sixth year?" A Ravenclaw girl interrupted.

"Seventh year Miss Storm. Ten points from Ravenclaw for interrupting." He snapped at her, looking back to James. "Carry on Potter. Think of the fondest memory you can. Your spoiled rich boy so I have no doubt you have a few." James frowned before thinking, and then his eyes landed on his friends. Remus, Sirius, and Lily, his friends he had a million memories with them now.

<= Expecto Patronum!=> Nothing happened as he had said it far too shaky and fast.

"You spoke too fast. Again." The Professor criticized him.

<= Expecto Patronum => James tried again, and again nothing happened. Professor Igneous' head snapped up, glaring at the kids, he had heard someone snicker.

"Again, Potter," he watched the class.

"Again"

<= Expecto Patronum =>

"Again"

<= Expecto Patronum =>

"Again!"

<= Expecto Patronum => James was panting he wasn't getting much but was using to much magic. Finally, he spotted the boy that was laughing at James. Seeing as he hated all Gryffindors, he looked to James.

"Step back Potter and think hard, conjured up the best memories you can think of. McLagon!" He bellowed the boy's name. "Come join Potter! And see if you can do any better." The large boy walked up sneering at the Professor, but when he couldn't do the spell, he got frustrated. Suddenly there was a white string dancing around the Professor he looked to see who's wand and cracked a smile. A very sweaty James Potter had done it.

"Potter?" he noticed the others shaky legs "Potter!" The teacher ran forward, grabbing the boy as he fell. He dragged the boy sitting him by his desk. "A hundred points to Gryffindor ...for not giving in." The Professor shoved some chocolate in the boy's hand. "Eat up, get your strength back." He turned to the class. "This is why I don't teach spells to Anyone under the third year! I am harsh. I will criticize every detail. And won't accept failure! Potter is only getting mercy because not only did he succeed to do a small bit of a spell far above him! He was respectful. Another reason why I won't teach you outside the books!!" 

After class that class Ingeous boasted about James to every teacher. And James noticed Dumbledore seem to watch him a little longer. One night he found a note on his bed.

{i am not okay... I am so sorry for the pain. I can't tell you who I am, but know I'm trying to protect you from him. Please don't hate me forever. Save me.} James could only guess Peter, but he didn't know if it was a prank or not, he put the note in his bedside. When school ended, Peter was crying. 

"Please don't leave!" 

"Why the heck would we want to stay with you, Peter?" Sirius hissed. 

"I am so lonely."

"That's your own fault," Remus hissed, lugging his trunk out. When it was just James and Peter, the two looked at each other.

"I won't give up finding a way to get you back, Peter. I know you’re in there."

Peters's eyes widened. "James." Peters's voice didn't sound as whiny when he called out. 

"I admit the first four letters I didn’t believe but when I saw what you did for me. Taking the fault of a failed prank. I saw my friend….I will be back for you. I promise I have some books at home I’m going to read over."

"Thank you, James. Go before he realizes he has a chance to get you" James' eyes widened at the response, but Peter gently pushed him out the door "one last thing. I never stopped wanting to be your friend James.

"I'll never stop wanting to be yours too, Peter. Take care, Wormtail." James fled down to join the others the whole ride home James was thinking.

"Oi James, you are coming over this summer??"

"no...Guys Peteris under spells."

"What? Why do you care if he is or isn't?" Sirius asked

"Cause he’s still wormtail at the end of the day we had so much fun Fist year. Now he needs us," James pulled out every note.

"He wrote to you too?" Remus pulled out a stack.

"...I ripped up the first I think he gave up on me.

"He didn't I took them with mine" Arthur pulled out a stack.

"Why?"

"Cause you were ripping them in his face. He was crying out for help." 

"Whoever he's trying to protect us from works at the castle. And next year we will have us looking for them. Research what you can about possible spells." He waited, fr them to nod.

"We can't tell him were looking. he might be forced to tell someone else." 

"Agreed"

"We have a friend to save."

As the summer began, James started his series of letters. Giving his bird Ollie a work out where ever he needed her to go. 

{Padfoot I'm starting this letter chain to you to let you know to use your code names. -Prongs}

Then one to Remus:

{Moony were using code names the one we carry at school the subject must be called Wormtail. -Prongs}

One to Arthur Weasley, who said he would try to help.

{Raccoon, I want to thank you for doing this first. You didn't have to volunteer for your vacation time. But you are, and I am grateful for every second of it. I don't know how we will ever pay you back even if we don't get, wormtail back. Thank you also use nicknames. - Prongs}

James walked into the more adult side of the library at home, realizing there were many dar books.

"....Moooom", he knew she would be in here about this time.

"Keep an open mind, James. That how we want to raise you." James shrugged 

"Then, can I ask for your help, mom?" When his mother appeared, he explained in as little detail as possible of whats going on. 

"Hmmm dark control?....that would be naga magic or the unforgivable. However", she stirred him to the lighter books "here’s some control spells and potions right here that fit your friend’s problem much more…..do be careful, and if you have to write anything down, please stick to the potions."

"I will, mom. You're the best and most beautiful" She laughed at his commitment. 

"And you are a cheeky son. Come ill set these books at a table I ask you only look through them in here, so your father doesn't get the wrong idea.

"Let ollie know?"

"Ollie is a smart bird she will find you no matter what, but I will open a window to help her" James sat down with loose scroll as he was reading Ollie Returned. 

"Hey, girl." 

{Prongs,

Understood on the name thing, I have only found unforgivable and some light naga magic that doesn't fit the bill I will keep looking. -Padfoot }

{Prongs understood I am with Sirius for the summer as my parents need a child-free vacation. I don't blame them.} James chuckled {We haven't found anything for us to really report so just don't be surprised if we only send one in the future-moony}

{Prongs I found something in Light wizards Darker spells. Do you have this book? Unfortunately, I can't let you borrow the book to go behind my mother's back to even read one of her favorite books. If you do, page 411 has what I think we are looking for as for your letter. Wormtail was my friend too. I may not join you all in pranks, but I do enjoy your company, which makes me sad that he's stuck. There's no way out of him unless we can create one. -Raccoon} 

James had opened that specific book. He saw the reversal spell but also a potion. Reading through it matched to the tee.

He sent a simple letter to all.

{we got a potion to brew!-prongs} the kids gathered at James House one weekend. 

"By the time its down October will hit." Remus groaned

"If we want better results, we better do this potion slowly. Let’s gather the ingredients muggle them into the school and go from there,", Arthur whispered. 

"Tell no one use allowance only." Sirius piped up, "its less traceable if ingredients didn’t go missing from family potion rooms."

"Sirius has a point," James whispered 

"Let's split these up four-way and me something can’t be bought we will have to find an alternative quickly." they nodded.

Over the next week, they slowly gathered ingredients until James had one. He was having a hard time finding one. 

{you need this t save him.} there was no name only Grim Raven that flew off leaving the last of his potion ingredients 

{Guys. We got it. We start the first night as soon as Peter is asleep.} he made sure to double-check the scrolls correctness before packing it in this school Trunk.

  
  



	37. Start of the Third year

JAGoWC CH 037 start of the Third year

"My head....what happened?" he groaned, laying back his head hurting. They had started the potion late the first night; it had been two months into school now.

"You fell from the second-floor, a lot more of you was hurting two days ago." Madam Helen and her assistant Madam Pomfrey smiled at the boy.

"Second floor?....how did I do that?" James asked if he didn't remember it.

"We're not sure it's all Dumbledore said. He said you were playing on the windowsill and fell out an open window to prove you can stop yourself from hitting the ground." Madam Pomfrey replied this time; they then gave him a headache potion. James doubted what the headmaster said, by the look in their eyes they were feeling the same.

"Later in the morning, you can go back if you're up to it," Helen spoke after scanning him. 

Dumbledore. The man had been acting funny by himself. He had caught him staring at James for extended periods; what did he want with James was everyone's guess. It started after the month when he was able to cast a Patronus. James fell asleep, remembering the first-ever attempt to cast the spell.

_ James had slouched in his seat; his class was a mix of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Their teacher, Defense against the dark arts, stood in front of them sneering. _

_ "It has come to my attention that someone has been running around, calling my class. Boring." James felt uneasy about this. Professor Igneous was not someone to be messed with; he was a formal Slytherin and a mean one. They were just second years. James watched as he eyed the crowd. _

_ "Anyone want to speak up?....no? Quite a shame. I will be assigning extra work after class! Kiss your weekend goodbye!" He heard several Gryffindors groans. _

_ James raised his hand slowly. Frequently he and others would just interrupt being kids. They were quickly learning not to get on the DaDa professor's wrong side. _

_ "Potter?" _

_ "Could we learn a spell? please." _

_ "Learn a spell?" Igneous laughed, slapping his knee. "Second years learning a defense against the dark art, Spell?!" James flinched, regretting asking. _

_ "Potter to the front." James got up, walking up to stand next to the old wizard. Professor Igneous pulled out his wand showing how to make a move. _

_ "Repeat." He ordered, James pulled out his wand, repeating the motion. _

_ "Your arm is shaking. Again." The Professor snapped _

_ "Straighten your back!" he flicked his back, circling him. _

_ "Head up more confidence!" once finally satisfied, he moved on. _

_ "You will say. Expecto Patronum." _

_ "Sir! Isn't that a higher year? Like the sixth year?" A Ravenclaw girl interrupted. _

_ "Seventh year Miss Storm. Ten points from Ravenclaw for interrupting." He snapped at her, looking back to James. "Carry on Potter. Think of the fondest memory you can. Your spoiled rich boy, so I have no doubt you have a few." James frowned before thinking; then his eyes landed on his friends. Remus, Sirius, and Lily, his friends he had a million memories with them. _

_ <= Expecto Patronum!=> Nothing happened as he had said it far too shaky and fast. _

_ "You spoke too fast. Again." The Professor criticized him. _

_ <= Expecto Patronum => James tried again, and again nothing happened. Professor Igneous' head snapped up, glaring at the kids, he had heard someone snicker. _

_ "Again, Potter," he watched the class. _

_ "Again" _

_ <= Expecto Patronum => _

_ "Again" _

_ <= Expecto Patronum => _

_ "Again!" _

_ <= Expecto Patronum => James was panting he wasn't getting much but was using to much magic. Finally, he spotted the boy that was laughing at James. Seeing as he hated all Gryffindors, he looked to James. _

_ "Step back Potter and think hard, conjured up the best memories you can think of. McLagon!" He bellowed the boy's name. "Come join Potter! And see if you can do any better." The large boy walked up sneering at the Professor, but when he couldn't do the spell, he got frustrated. Suddenly there was a white string dancing around the Professor he looked to see who's wand and cracked a smile. A very sweaty James Potter had done it. _

_ "Potter?" he noticed the others' shaky legs "Potter!" The teacher ran forward, grabbing the boy as he fell. He dragged the boy sitting by his desk. "A hundred points to Gryffindor ...for not giving in." The Professor shoved some chocolate in the boy's hand. "Eat up, get your strength back." He turned to the class. "This is why I don't teach spells to Anyone under the third year! I am harsh, I will criticize every detail, and won't accept failure! Potter is only getting mercy because not only did he succeed in doing a small bit of a spell far above him! He was respectful. Another reason why I won't teach you outside the books!!"  _

As the memory was ending, he felt himself wake up, the sun's light was coming in and hitting his face. He rolled over before grabbing his glasses. James felt better, as he got up, walking up to the two medic witches.

"I think I'm going to try to go to class."

"If you feel worse, don't hesitate to come back, okay?" Pomfrey hugged him gently before letting him go off. He guessed it was about nine am. Whistling harshly and short in tune, he waited for it, didn't take long, as he heard a large bird of prey's wings, turning his head as he lifted his arm. A large dark brownish-red Blakiston's fish owl appeared landing on his arm. She took a minute, looking at him, eyeing him up and down, before flying around him looking for something.

"I don't have treats, I only wanted you to see me awake." it pecked his head lightly. He was sure she wasn't looking for treats but worried.

"Right foot if worried." he was right. The smart bird lifted her right foot glaring at her master. "Thanks, Ollie." he laughed as the beautiful owl moved up to his shoulder.

"Do you know what class I'm in?" James wondered as he walked down the hall, he wasn't up for going to get his book bag. Ollie rolled her head to the side as if to roll her eyes before pointing with her wing. She would look at which way to turn. Soon James found himself outside, heading for the spot where magical creatures' lesson usually takes place. He spotted all of them before they spotted him.

"James!!" Lily smiled as she moved to go to him; someone was faster, nearly knocking her over.

"James!" Sirius ran up, tackling his friend to the ground, making Ollie take to the air with a screech of annoyance.

"Sirius!" James hugged his friend laughing as he searched for his glasses. He felt someone put them back on his face turning to see Remus, smiling at him. "Remus!" he hugged the other, Sirius was in the collision course as Lily tackled them both smiling.

"Welcome back, James!" she yelled, Ollie was getting impatiently and started making a lot of noise. This caused the other kids to look up at them.

"All right, all right!" James got up. "Come here, cranky butt! Stop making so much noise!" he smiled when his shoulder was taken back up by the owl, who gently started picking grass out of his hair.

"Mister Potter!" Professor Ruby smiled, waving him down. "You're just in time. So last time we talked, we talked about the difference between Born were-animals and bitten. Who can tell me?" Lily's hand shot up.

"Miss. Snape?" Ruby pointed to Lily.

"Bitten is when Were-animal bites a none were-animal—customarily used to punish those who take the life of a were-animal. Born is a were-animal is born with family history. "

"Very good. Thirty points to Gryffindor. Does Anyone want to add to it? Mr.Snape", Ruby chuckled at the Slytherin boy.

Severus cleared his throat. "Born can control when they shift, bitten are forced on full moons. On top of that, there's an unspoken third, my sister", he paused, smirking at Lily, who only giggled. There was never any harshness between the two. "Failed to say. Mates of were-animals if they cant Animagus, their mate will bite them. However, unlike normal bitten, they can go full and are normally the same species as their mate."

"Very good. Forty points to Slytherin." Ruby clapped her hands. "Anyone else?" when no one else spoke, she nodded.

"Now, as you know, I have a mate that is a were-wolf." as she spoke, a giant wolf came out of the trees, reaching up to her shoulders ((think twilight Wolves)) he had black fur, white peppered into greys and blacks on his chest. Everyone was watching as the large Wolf laid down. Remus seemed to be twitching to get closer, but the only ones noticing was James and Sirius. They arrived on either side of their friend, gently pushing him back to keep him still. They knew his secret, as did Lily.

"Professor, I know you mate isn't a pet or a wild animal, but can Remus pet him?" Sirius teased elbowing Remus; Ruby frowned, but before she would speak, her mate stood up.

^ He's antsy. I can see him twitching love. It might be easier if I 'let' him 'pet' me.^ Fenrir walked over to his son, Remus put a shaky hand on the wolfs head. The Wolf licked Remus' face, his tail wagging slightly.

"Fenrir!" Ruby laughed, "Sorry, Mr.Lupin, he has sick humor."

"I-I don't mind professor....i ... I love wolves." Remus hugged Fenrir who acted like a large dog shaking him off rowling on his back, Remus gently rubbed his belly.

"Fenrir! behave!" Ruby tried to get control of it as girls started squealing and asking if they could pet him. Of course, Fenrir only played docile Wolf, wagging his tail like a puppy. Remus felt a channel opened up in his head.

^you better now pup?^

^yes, dad. Thank you...sorry you have to tolerate third-year girls.^

^ Meh. Your Mom's not angry just trying not to blow our cover is all, but get ready.^

^ready?^ Remus yelped when the Wolf got up, and Ruby picked him up quickly, setting him on his back.

"Mush! Show how fast you can run!" Fenrir took off with Remus on his back. At first, Remus clung his eyes screwed tight.

^Remus, open your eyes pup.^ He heard his father call out. Slowly he did; he noticed the trees going past as they ran. They passed so many creatures, Thestral, unicorns, were-rats, they even gave a town of nagas who waved as they went.

^just think one day you'll be running beside me.^ Remus grinned, hearing his father.

^ I would love that.^ Remus hated it when his father turned back to go back to school. He did slow down, allowing Remus to get a better look at the naga tribe. A scaled blue boy seems to have another idea, handing a small rock to Remus.

"Good…..luck?.....charm", it was broken English. Remus looked at him, confused before jumping off his father, he grabbed a long thin stick.

`-`I can write in naga tribal, can you?. I am a follower of Riddle.` The boy who gave him the rock grinned, taking the stick and erasing his words before writing back.

`-`Hello! My name is Striker, I am a follower of Westwinds! My grandmother has seen you in her dreams. She seeing as our leaders go way back; she wanted me to give you that rock. It has protection spells that will never fail. She says their hard to make, so you will have to share until I can make them myself, as she can not make another.` It was Remus turn to erase the others writing.

`-`Thank you! I am Remus. This Wolf is my father. Please let your grandmother know I thank her as well we dark children are always at risk.`-`

^Son we have to go^ Fenrir didn't want to rush his son, but the bell was going to ring soon he needed to get the other back. Remus erased his words.

`-` I have to go, but I will try to come back someday to talk again. Until we meet again!`-` Remus waved at his new friend who looked sad but waved goodbye. He jumped upon his father's back, and they took off again.

Once back at the clearing, they could hear the bell.

"There you two are. I was about to get worried!" Ruby sighed. "Okay, class! Homework is on Bitten and Born Vampires. I want a three-page report! Remember to study together, James, since you missed two days I want you to one page on each, get with Lily, Sirius, and Remus." she called out as Remus grabbed his bag. He felt a tug looking back. The Wolf had his wallet in his teeth.

"Um ...bad. No, let. Let go, please." Remus wasn't sure how to word this.

^Papa let go of my bag!^

^ sit tight puppy.^ Fenrir ignored the pleading boy, his mate not noticing what he was doing. Once it was just James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus, Fenrir took his human form.

"I wanted a proper hug, brat." Fenrir pulled his son in a hug before Remus could get away he tickled him.

"Dad, no!" he started laughing, trying to flee from his father.

"Okay, now go." Remus ran to get to James and them, waving to his parents, who waved back.

"Oh! I met a naga on the trip back names Striker look what he gave me!" Remus showed the other three.

"Whoa, what is it?" Sirius took it, looking at it.

"Protection stone. Knowing your luck, I'll let you borrow it." Remus smirked as James and Lily laughed.

"Oh, haha. On a serious note".

"Yes, we know your Sirius."

"That was horrible, Lily anyway, this is neat" Sirius handed it back to Remus.

"Okay, so we have Dada before lunch." James noticed Dumbledore looking at him as they walked past the Professor. James shivered, not liking this at all; he was relieved he was with his friends, but Lily hit his arm, pointing ahead. Professor Igneous was outside his classroom, which wasn't normal, but what was odder was the Professor was glaring at the headmaster. Professor Igneous may not like Dumbledore, but he kept his head down for his job.

"Today, we will be doing a competition to see what you have learned this year. I will pair you off now." Professor Igneous called out before picking up a paper. He started to cough harshly, grabbing a tissue before lifting the paper back up. James grew worried, hovering a step closer to the Professor. Igneous noticed patting the boy's head. "I'm fine just a cold" he mumbled, James was the only one to melt the cold old troll of a wizard.

"Seeing as we have two hours, whomever we don't get too, we will get to next time. If I don't call your name, it's cause I don't care, you haven't done anything to piss me off or impress me. James Potter vs. Rodnic Cree. Sirius Black vs. Severus Snape. Lily Snape vs. Molly Pwertt, Remus Lupin vs. Max McLagon, Arthur Weasley Vs. Donvil Lavender. Peter Pettigrew Vs. Gilderoy Lockhart," the Professor nodded. "One at a time. Potter. Cree to the stage!"

  
  


Rodnic stepped on first, holding his hand out for James, who wasn't too keen on taking it.

"Not going to kill you, Potter," Rodnic gave a creepy smile before the other got on by himself, slightly stumbling. "See could have prevented that"

"Shut up, Cree." James hissed as they went to meet in the center.

"Remember what I taught you. Ten paces turn count to three then begin." Igneous crossed his arms, wondering who could win. He silenced a cough into a tissue; looking down, he saw blood. Specks but still there. He knew he was running out of time. He knew why he chose James. First, that boy was his favorite. He wanted-no needed to see if he learned enough.

"Poxy." He whispered a house-elf with yellow skin appeared

"Yes, master?"

"My will includes Potter, correct."

"Yes master" the elf kept its tone low like it's master, the two watched the boys.

James and Rodnic put their wands up, turning their backs walked ten paces turning around.

"3. 2. 1." they chanted.

<= stupify! => James yelled Rodnic wasn't fast enough being thrown back.

"Potter basic? What are we? First years?"

"I wanna see you do better, Cree!" James was annoyed with this aristocrat, always irritating him, in his business like a sick love puppy.

"As you wish." Cree flicked his wrist.

<= Aquamenti! => he shouted a gush of water sprouted from the tip of his wand knocking James back he cut it off once James was near the edge.

"Come on, Potter!" Igneous barked annoyed, James jumped up. He coughed violently again. Three years, he made it seven years as a DaDa teacher, and now he is dying. His servant looked worried.

"Everything goes to Potter, yes. Including Poxy. Poxy promises to serve master Potter well. "

"Do so, and may you see heaven at the end, my faithful."

<= Confringo! => James screamed when Rodnic blocked it, he shot two more without even uttering a word.

"Impressive Potter!" Igneous clapped. "Your wordless is coming along nicely." Rodnic was angry his left arm burnt from being a shield, his shield was destroyed, and he didn't have time to dodge the third one.

<= Alarte Ascendore => James when flying upwards and yelped as he dropped on his ass.

"James! You okay?!" Sirius wanted to jump on stage.

"I'm Fine!" he gets up, rubbing his butt.

"What is the matter, Potter?" Rodnic taunted; James, flicking his wand suddenly surrounded by birds after wordlessly 'Avis' Rodnic glared at James, daring him to send the birds. James ginned sending them Rodnic set one on fire, the next was an ice cube, one messed up his hair angering the dirty blonde teen.

"that's it!" Rodnic hissed <= serpensortia! => a sizable brown snake slipped out of his wand toward James, and he finished off the birds messing up his hair. It's green eyes glaring at everyone while heading to James. James backed up, the snake turned its attention to Sirius now hissing.

=Don't!= James hissed the whole room went dead quiet. =Come here beautiful. There's no reason to attack my friend. Or be so grumpy=

= If you were pulled from your nap and summoned far from your home, you would be too= the snake replied dryly.

=Okay...fair but there's no reason to attack my friend ...please come?= the snake looked to Sirius before James, deciding to go to James, who put the snake on his shoulder.

=You're my human now.= the snake hissed possessively, before getting comfortable.

=Do you have a name?=

=No, but where I came from it didn't matter I was as good as dead if the farmer found me.=

=Cyrus. That's what I'll call you= James still didn't realize he wasn't speaking English.

<=Expelliarmus! => James realized the duel was still happening. Rodnic didn't even block letting himself be disarmed while holding a rather shocked face.

"That's a game." the bell rang, time flies when someone is having fun. James got off walking to Rodnic, as Rodnic searched for his wand.

<= Accio mi wand=> Rodnic whispered the wand flying back into his hand.

"Malfoy." James waited for the other to look at him, ignoring the sneer.

James had pointed his wand at the wound, <=sanitatem ardet=> whispered healing Rodnic's burns.

"Not bad Potter," Rodnic spoke, they shook hands before he walked away. Potter spun on his feet, walking to Igneous's desk.

"Professor!" He snapped angrily.

"What, boy." Igneous held the same tone, glaring his old black as coal eyes at him.

"What's happening to you" James whispered as soon as he was the last in the class. Before Igneous could answer, he fell into another coughing fit.

"Boy. I am fine." He spoke in a softer tone but could tell he wasn't fooling James. They were both on their lunch hour.

"Poxy! Bring me and Potter lunch. Make it that stew you're so proud of." Poxy bowed before popping away.


	38. Igneous

#  JAGoWC CH: 38 Igneous

"You're breaking the rules summoning him here." James sighed, he noticed the bloody tissue looking to the other with a new worried passion. "Professor. Wh-"

"James." James snapped his mouth shut at the other soft calling of his name.

"Listen to me, no matter what happens to me. Fight to live, James. Fight to live the life you want to live. You are and will forever be the son I dreamed of. Could you show me your Patronus once more?" Igneous looked at the boy with a bit of sweat on the old man's brow.

"Of course" James pulled his wand out thinking of the time Igneous would teach him in private, he would sneak off during lunch to come to learn.

< = Expecto Patronum=> he whispered the blue light slipped out, forming a large stag by the boy.

"Did you ever practice with a professor?"

"I did." The man muttered the spell a small rat appeared and ran up the stag's leg sitting on its head, but then suddenly disappeared as Igneous coughed horribly.

"We should get you to Madam Helen." James wanted to demand he go, but he knew it was fruitless and would get him kicked out of the classroom.

"She can not cure me. I met my mate the other day in Hogsmeade."

"Really?!" James was excited, but it quickly changed as the other sighed, smiling sadly. "W-what happened?"

"She rejected me. She wanted someone else but that someone else rejected her...she was killed a few nights ago. No one noticed when the seventh year Hufflepuff goes missing." James' face was in a look of confusion.

"Who could have done it?" James asked, unsure if he wanted the answer.

"Who knows." Igneous lied. He knew the only person who covers their trail that well was/is Dumbledore. Voldemort will string the dead up by their ankles and leave them, showing them off like they were the hunt. The one sport Igneous and Voldemort both agreed needed to end, anyone who was a death eater agreed. 

The hunt was when Normal wizards and Witches hunted innocent or not, Magical creatures. Last year a pregnant Were-Rat was killed. Voldemort's group tried to preserve all magical forms of life, while people were trying to lessen the number of magical creatures. The war had started ages ago after Marvolo Riddle himself graduated from this very school. Igneous was pulled from his thoughts by his coughing.

"This is the end isn't it," James whispered,

"Yes. However. I will die happy, and my will was small and easy to make. No family left on the living side. Well, no blood family." The Professor stood up only to immediately fall back into his seat. James rushed forward as Poxy brought the food setting it on his desk.

"Thank you, Poxy," the house-elf squeaked that was the first time Igneous has ever thanked him. James's eyes teared up. He didn't want the other to die like this.

"Eat my boy. "Igneous put the bowl in the boy's hands. "Eat." James ate the soup, and it was more meat then veggies with rice. They ate in silence, and it would have been comforting if Igneous wasn't coughing. After their meal, Igneous had an idea.

"Duel me."

"No...in the shape you're in. You're not any condition to duel." James muttered, standing up. "I'm going to get Madam Helen."

"No. Like I said-"

"I don't care. There has to be an easier way. End your suffering. You look like Shit."

"Gee, what a wonderful description of me. Igneous Hallwick, the Dada professor that looked like Shit." the old man chuckled, forcing himself up.

"I want to go out doing what I love, James." James set his sleeping snake on the windowsill to allow more access to his shoulders. Cyrus looked up for a second before going back to sleep.

"What is it you love so much."

"Teaching you." Igneous cracked a smile picking his wand up he went and slowly got on the stage. "Come on, one last lesson." James didn't want to, and he didn't want it to be his last lesson. Begrudgingly he shuffled his feet over.

"What's today's spell," James asked with a heavy heart.

"Impedimenta and Slugulus Eructo. Don't want to leave you defenseless. Impedimenta will give you a few seconds to ready a new charm as it slows down your enemy. Slugulus Eructo is a jinx to make people puke up slugs. I want you to try both."

"You're coughing up blood but rather taste slugs?" James looked at him, confused. Igneous had stopped, thinking about it, he started to laugh till he was coughing horribly and wheezing for air.

"Y-yes, I believe so. Back in my days, I would take a cup of slug slim and dip people. I hated toothbrush in it. I would make it harden ...If I couldn't get to their toothbrush. I did the next best thing—their drinks at dinner. I, of course, preferred slug juice with butterbeer. So yes, Potter slugs taste better than blood to me…. Think you can give me one last duel?" James smiled, finally, understanding.

"If you fall over and don't get up quickly. I'm not hitting you with another spell. I'm not cold-hearted, Professor."

"I know you're not. You're a good boy James...and I…. Going, to be honest, I'm scared of death. However, I'm more scared to leave you here with only your friends. Do make some Slytherin friends. They are just as loyal. I know because even after all these years. Malfoy's father seems to still write to me... I never did answer them. Well, I never did send them to him ...your owl, Ollie. She is a strong owl ...would you send them? For me."

"Of Course. Now that duel?" James got into position, Igneous grinned, doing the same.

<= Impedimenta! => James shot Igneous blocked it before firing it back, James blocked it.

"Good, you're getting better at blocking." Igneous was panting slightly. He felt like he was on fire.

<= Aguamenti! => the water sprouted out of his wand at the teacher, who not only caught it. Spinning his body, blasted the water back at James, the boy fell back again. Getting up quickly, he readies himself.

<= Expelliarmus! => the Professor yelled, James, sidestepped, dodging the spell altogether.

"Good! Good!" the Professor encouraged. "there was no hesitation that time you kept your eyes on me. Excellent son, I'm proud of you for getting it!" the old Professor kneed over coughing again this time his blood hit the floor before he got back up. James looked at him, expecting him to fall when he didn't, he took his chance.

<= Slugulus Eructo! => the Professor didn't have time to dodge. Even if he wanted his body, he was screaming for him to stop, but he kept going. The spell hit him in the chest. He got up more slowly.

"You're slowing down."

"Don't you dare stop you-" he puked out the slugs chuckling.

"In a real battle, you would keep going. One of you has to be disarmed. Capture or kill James. You can't leave them to shoot you in the back."

"Fine."

  
  
  


<= Avis! The birds flew out of his wand and sent them flying around as he got to his next attack <= stupefy! => James watched him fall back again. < = Rennervate => he freed the Professor who rolled onto his side puking up more slugs only this time they were covered in blood. James ran over.

"Professor!"

"N-no." Igneous smiled, making James lower his wand. "I-i am good. Slugs till I die."

"....can I stay here" James couldn't stop his tears, he acquired a bucket pulling the Professor up to set his head in his lap and puke in the bucket when needed.

"You...you did...good... I'm," he puked again, "I'm so proud. You… may not be my-" more slugs and blood, James wanted to puke he was disgusted by it. Still, his loyalty to Igneous was unwavering. He pulled the oily strands of hair way, keeping the gray hair that was falling out of the other's face.

"Is ...is this what it's like. To have someone care for you?"

"Yes, professor ...when I was a kid and got sick, my mom would put my head in her lap and rub it like this." he petted the other's hair back.

"Your mother was a sweet Ravenclaw….i knew her. I would put slugs in her bullies shoes."

"You and your slugs honestly, professor Igneous" James tried to joke. The Professor puked up the last of the slugs, and he wobbly forced himself to sit up his hair started to fall out as his skin turned to an ugly grey color.

"James ...set me on fire."

"W-what?"

"If you don't, I will. It's starting to hurt too much. Please, James. I know I'm asking too much." the Professor looked up James gasped the man's once brown eyes were now completely white.

"I don't understand."

"I am a Skeleton ... I can't just die just when my organs fail. It will be a long and painful death without fire." James looked at the man in horror as his skin started to fall off. That was the turning point he turned around, puking his lunch before raising his wand. He didn't dare look back.

"Thank you" <= Incendio=> Flames erupted from his wand eating the Professor. He felt like a murderer, and he was going to Azkaban he knew it.

"Not to worry, young Master. Poxy and Hogwarts covered your tracks." Poxy smiled up to James. "Master Igneous has left Young Master Potter in Poxys hands to care for and teach. I have all his books hidden should you want to learn, I will bring them to you. For now, I will clean up here Master you're next class is Potions in thirty minutes, don't forget your new familiar Cyrus." the house-elf bowed. James shuffled over to the window crying as he went.

=master ...= the snake wasn't angry but didn't know how to comfort his human child.

"I'm okay." he picked the snake up and slithered up his arm around his neck. "I need to get you to my room, so Dumbledore doesn't take you from me." he stopped by the desk, Picking up a picture frame. Inside had him and the Professor. It was another student looking at them, showing what they saw in the form of the picture. He opened the frame's back finding a note, reading it.

[Professor, I know I wasn't supposed to be in your class that day. But I wasn't feeling well, and dad said I could go to you despite your cease to talk to him. You looked genuinely surprised when Potter cast this. Even gave him your favorite chocolate without thinking about it. So I took my memory and made a picture. Thought you might want a reminder your not that bad.

-Lucius Malfoy] James closed the frame taking the picture.

"Poxy."

"Yes, master?"

"Where are the letters I'm going to send Ollie off with." He watched the elf shuffle through the desk and collect a tightly stringed bundle of letters the most recent being that morning.

"Thank you, Poxy. Once your done hide in my room or go back to Igneous's house?"

"Cottage master, Igneous only had a small cottage to his name. His family disowned him, so they only gave him enough to survive and kicked him out."

"Why?" James was curious.

"Because the Master was Slytherin. Master loved the dark arts and Creatures. His family was Gryffindors and light, not to mention a firm believer that anyone that accepts their inheritances are below them."

James sneered. He already hated them but nodded. "Off to the cottage take anything that personally belongs to him. As if he was never here."

"Yes, Master...Master?" the elf waited for James to look at him., "Hogwarts herself erased the spells off your wand. I rid of the memories out of this room. They will never trace it back to you." Poxy assured him. James walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Cyrus. If you see a thick boy come in, you need to hide. Peter will kill you. The others will ask why I'm keeping you." Cyrus nodded, slithering under the other's blanket. James turned to the owl.

"Ollie, I need you to take these to Abraxas Malfoy." the owl hooted as she left out the window, James went off to potions as he arrived the bell rang for class to start. He walked in slowly, trying to be quiet students stared at him as he passed.

"He talks to snakes."

"Is he related to you know who?"

"Impossible, his family is light."

"Mr.Potter!" Slughorn smiled, "try not to be late again, please. It disturbs the class."

"Yes, professor." James kept his head down. 'Related to you know who? Talk to snakes? What kind of bloody rumor was that?' he thought, he felt someone elbow him seeing Remus, who looked worried.

"I'm okay," he whispered when the other nodded they got started on their potions.

"Mr.Potter. It seems Dumbledore wants you in his office. Now please." James nodded he was happy; he only started chopping his potion. He collected his bag, going up to the gate to the Headmasters office.

"Periwinkle," McGonagall whispered as she passed the door opened, James nodded to her going in.

"James! My boy, there you are. Do you know where Professor Igneous went off to, his class is waiting on him."

"No, sir." James lied. He watched as the sparkling eyes met his. He felt a tug, but before he could do or say anything, Poxy showed himself.

"Master is in his room. A spell has gone wrong and is puking up slugs, sir. I was with him and Master Potter. Yes. Master Igneous broke the rule on personal house-elves. He will be back in the morning." the house-elf put a barrier to the memories in James' head, all James felt was a warm hug in his brain as Poxy protected him.

"Poxy, tell your master he is to follow the rules and to please owl me if he is not up in the morning." Dumbledore smiled as if everything was fine. James was uneasy, he backed up a bit. "May I go?"

"Yes, you may have a good day." James ran out of the room as Poxy popped away. Neither saw the angry look on Dumbledore's face. The rest of the day went like a blur for James.

James got up, noticing it was dark out, he looked at the watch on his desk it was late. His stomach started to growl in hunger, as he had skipped dinner. He grabbed his family heirloom the invisibility cloak. He heard a hiss he picked Cyrus up as well before he fled down to the kitchen. The House-elves happily made him something to eat. James noticed the house-elves always treated him better than Dumbledore.

Still worn out from two separate duals, he slowly ate his food, yawning between bites and swallowing. Once he was finished, James thanked the house-elves. Of Course, his favorite always got a hug. Maydawn a small purple house-elf that seemed to never age. No one knows why she's still alive, as some say she's well over the expiration date.

"Master Potter, are you sure you should keep going like this?" she spoke up after is the seventh yawn.

"Like what" he yawned, looking to her.

"You're half asleep!" she stomped her foot. "Maydawn will not let Master walk around alone! Where Dumbledore can hurt him!"

"Don't be silly, Maydawn. The old coot wouldn't dare hurt a student," he smiled; she didn't seem convinced, still looking at him in worry.

"Fine. Let's go, Maydawn." James felt a dubious intent to her actions, it kinda looked as if the house-elf wanted to get out of the kitchen. Maydawn then proceeded to make him a bag of treats before being ready to leave.

"Maydawn," he warned. "Are you feeling well? You seem to be… more worried than normal." Maydawn did not speak; she simply glared into the hall before snapping her fingers. She had turned invisible to the average eye. James had known the House-elf since the first year, and even though she is generally worried about everyone in her life, she was acting strange.

"You will tell me one day, won't you?" James tried to pry again.

"When life stops throwing lemons at you master," she spoke, he snorted at her attempt at the muggle joke.

"Remind me to tell Lily to reteach that joke to you. You meant when pigs fly, dear."

  
  


"No, I mean throwing lemons." Maydawn's voice seems to pick up a more joyous tone.

James and Maydawn started the walk back to Gryffindor Tower, as James threw on his cloak. They turned the corner and stopped noticing Peter Pettigrew was out and about. James was letting his curiosity get the better of him as he started to follow. Maydawn grabbed James under his cloak, whispering as quiet as she could.

"Master! No! He is no good! Let us go! She, who is the walls, calls for us to go back to the red tower." James knew she meant Hogwarts, she was talking. However, he couldn't bring it to himself to just go. He had to see what Pettigrew was up too. When Maydawn could tell she wasn't going to win this, she followed James. He followed Peter Pettigrew to an abandoned hallway. The fatter boy's mood shifted from worried to scared, then Dumbledore appeared through a door.

"This better be good, Peter." he seemed annoyed with the boy's presence.

"Potter's out of bed. You told me to tell you if he sneaks out with his cloak." Albus went from frowning to grinning.

"Good boy Peter, now back to bed while I find our naughty Potter." James didn't want to get caught with how creepy Dumbledore sounded, so he bolted back to the dorm before his so-called friend. Maydawn knocked a few things over to cover the sounds of James' footsteps as he ran. She even summoned Peeves to her on the favor he owed her.

"Keep them distracted. His steps are far too loud." She hissed Peeves only grinned madly knocking over every stone knight and metal suit. She quickly went after her favorite student making sure he made it back to the tower.

"Thanks, Maydawn, I owe you big time," James smiled, yanking the cloak off.

When James woke in the morning, he was angry. He stormed down, making sure Peter wasn't in the room.

"Guys," he called out to get his circle of friends together, which consisted of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Snape, and Arthur Weasley. "Peter ratted me out to Dumbledore last night. Like straight up said, I wasn't in bed." James wasn't ready to tell anyone about Igneous.

"Where did you go?" Remus had noticed when he woke up from a nightmare.

"To the kitchen, I was hungry," James answered dryly.

"What a goblin fart!" Sirius hissed as Lily nodded. The rest of the day, everyone avoided Pettigrew like he was sick with the Dragon pox. Night fell when he came in to see them all relaxing.

"What did I do?" he started when no one would look at him he raised his voice. "What did I do?" Peter whined and threw a fit. His face was turning red. While the others were refusing to give him an answer. He stepped up to Lily, smiling his breath stinks as she finally looked at him in disgust.

"Sweet Lily, what did I do to anger you." he was leaning in too much. Lily tried to move away, but he was practically over the side of the chair she was sitting in. She put her hand up to keep his face away from hers. Peter only smiled, starting to sweat.

"Lily?" he took her hand, kissing it. Sirius choked on his tea, and Remus dropped his quill. Arthur stopped his wizard chess game with Boris Cree. Lily punched Peter straight in the nose.

"Get away from me, traitor!" Peter reared back holding his broken nose he drew his wand.

"You will regret that!" Peter shouted, but before he could cast a spell, his wand was out of his hand. He turned to see Arthur up wand pointed. Another wave <= lubrico pedes! =>. Peter was thrown back against a wall and struggling to get up.

"Why are you picking on me!" Peter started to cry.

"Really? You fucked up badly this time, Pettigrew. You betrayed James for the final time", Sirius hissed out as he checked on Lily to make sure she was okay. That's when Peter realized he had been busted, and someone tipped them off.

"It was Potter, wasn't it!? He is always ruining my ability to make friends!"

"No, trust me, you do that to yourself!" Sirius barked as he got in the other's face, the charm has worn off so Peter could get up. "You're whiny. Ungrateful for what you got. Manipulative if you don't get your way. You're more entitled than Malfoy!"

"Sirius, let it go. James is safe, this rat isn't worth our time." Remus didn't bother looking up from his homework; he was more than angry; he was pissed. Peter was supposed to be one of them, but he again showed he was unloyal. He ran away when trouble comes knocking, and now he is loyal to Dumbledore.

"Give it a day. He will change sides again," Arthur glared at Peter. "How are you a Gryffindor is beyond me" he spoke in a manner that would make Lucius Malfoy prouder than ever.

  
  


In Slytherin's dungeons, Lucius stopped his homework looking around.

"Lucius?" Narcissa looked up at her friend's sudden movements.

"I feel proud ...of Arthur… I wonder what my cousin is doing. I'll have to ask later," he mumbled, going back to his homework, smiling.

The next Defense Against the Dark arts class was challenging. James still didn't say anything. Dumbledore walked in.

"Excuse me, kids, seeing as Professor Igneous seemed to just leave. We are making this a Study hall. just stay in this classroom." Dumbledore walked out, locking the Gryffindors and Slytherins in.

"A study hall?! I wanted my turn to duel!" Bellatrix folded her arms angrily.

"I have the list," James spoke.

"what? really!" Sirius grinned as James pulled it out.

"He said this is a study hall." Peter hissed out, not happy to be near James.

"Yeah, we're doing Defense against the dark arts training. that's studying in my eyes."

"But instead of dueling. I think we should focus on more important classes," Molly snapped. "right, Arthur!"

Arthur looked to Theo, the two shared a look. "I'm on their side. I wanna see if I can hold up against Theo."

"That's the spirit," Theo grinned.

"Okay, so Severus vs. Sirius!" the boys got on the stage doing the ten paces before turning back around.

"3. 2. 1." everyone chanted as Molly banged on the door to get out.

<= stupefy! => Sirius hissed, Severus dodged it smirking he moved closer.

<= Avis => Sirius was swarmed twice as frequently as the number of birds as Remus tossed Severus his protection stone. He got close, slipping it in the other back pocket.

"h-hey, that's my ass, Snape!" Sirius was red in the face as Slytherins laughed at his embarrassment, but he didn't feel the stone in his pocket.

"I am aware....surprisingly squishy. Maybe too many sweets?" Severus coyed.

Sirius saw red <= Aquamenti! => the water danced around Sirius first before whipping to hit the other. Severus had been washed off the stage. Rodolphus had caught his friend throwing him back up on the scene.

<= Sectumsempra! => a lot gasped the spell was dangerous, Sirius tried to move away it hit him in the arm, but he stood there. He opened his eyes, seeing his arm was okay.

"w-what?" Sirius felt his back pocket pulling the stone out. "h-How, did you get this!?"

"Lily told me about it. Remus wanted to test it. I saw a chance." Severus noticed the other seemed slightly disappointed, but he tosses it back to Remus.

"Okay, so it can block your spell. Let's get back to hexes. A good old classic duel."

"fair," Severus smirked.

<= Levicorpus! => Severus groaned as he was thrown upside down he struggled to get free

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore screamed, making Sirius jump, losing focus. Severus crashed face first.

"Shit! Hey, you okay!?" Sirius asked he didn't mean to drop the other. Severus got up, putting his wand away, waving his hand for Sirius to do the same.

"I said to study not to start a fight club and bully others." James slowly put the paper up only for Molly to yanked it from him, handing it to Dumbledore.

"Who did this?"

"Potter, sir."

  
  
  



	39. Kracken

JAGoWC CH: 39 Kracken

"James Potter! follow me. The rest of you back to your dorms!" he ordered. Lily ran over to check her brother. A lot of kids glared at Molly and apologetic to James. James walked out of the classroom.

"There you are." Dumbledore grabbed James. James didn't struggle as Dumbledore pulled him into a room. He was waiting to be yelled at.

"I'm sorry Professor," James whispered, looking to his feet. He didn't see the professor locked the door, or see the silent waving of a silencing charm.

((RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE))

((RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE))

((RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE))

XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS ENTERED SKIP HEREXXXXXX

XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS ENTERED SKIP HEREXXXXXX

XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS ENTERED SKIP HEREXXXXXX

  
  


((RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE))

((RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE))

((RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE))

  
  
  
  


Dumbledore violently turned him around, kissing him, pushing the smaller boy into a desk. James wanted to scream for help, <=Silencio=> Dumbledore smirked when James couldn't yell. He could only watch in horror as Dumbledore stripped him of his clothes, then James's clothes. He shoved the man off, trying to run only to trip a lasso around his legs.

"Don't fight me, James, you need to learn."

'Good God, you're ugly!' James thought as the taste of lemon drops tasted silly in his mouth. He managed to spit it out only for Dumbledore to shove it back in. It had to be laced with something, James was sure of it. Dumbledore gags him to keep it in.

'no!'James screamed in his head as Dumbledore flipped him over to his stomach, not even preparing the boy as he slammed in his ass. Dumbledore groaned in delight. Rope tied the boy's legs and arms to the desk to stop him from getting away.

"So you haven't been touched by Black. I'm impressed by this. Black's are insane and arrogant people." Dumbledore again doing it for his pleasure, moved to give James the body no time to adjust.

James was disgusted, Dumbledore was suggesting he and Sirius would fuck. It did cross James' mind, but when he thought about it. It was more of a threesome with Remus. He tried to think about anything, but it was happening. Even went as far as to try and act like his crush was fucking him into a desk.

When Lucius Malfoy's face popped in his head, he blushed widely. Even for a thirteen years old Malfoy was always walking around with the god look to him. He moaned silently, his face looking blissful for a minute but not for Dumbledore, though the old coot thought so.

"Good boy let's see more of that," he said, picking up pace. James hides his face in his arm in an attempt to stop encouraging the older wizard. Dumbledore made a clicking noise with his tongue before yanking the boy's hair. His body started to fail him. His face still looked to be in pain as his hips bucked back. James sighed as his mind tried to go back to thinking about Lucius.

'Maybe that's why I want him as my mate so bad.' James felt something rolling down his thigh and had realized the other had climaxed in him but wasn't stopping. He felt the other start to pump him, wanting him to climax as well. James wasn't even that hard, let alone, close.

"It's not going to stop till your mine James~" Dumbledore purred out into James' ear. James, on the other hand, shivered in disgust. He wanted to run., he tried to get away, he wanted to be with anyone else right now. He started to think about Lucius Malfoy again, forcing his mind to believe his crush since the first year was fucking him. Until he, too, reached a climax.

"If you had only been good boy James. you did this to yourself." Dumbledore kissed him again before getting off.

  
  
  


((RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE))

((RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE))

((RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE))

XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS LEFTXXXXXX

XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS LEFTXXXXXX

XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS LEFTXXXXXX

  
  


((RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE))

((RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE))

((RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE))

  
  
  
  
  
  


He didn't dare say anything once he got freed. He looked up to see a wand pointed at him. James looked up in fear. <= Crucio => James screamed though it was silent as he felt his body being tortured. Dumbledore let up for a moment. 

"are you going to be good?" when James just laid there in pain, it happened again. 

<= Crucio => this time the spell on James warned off. He was screaming in pain, tears leaking down his face. 

"James? you going to obey now?" Dumbledore hissed. James nodded. "use your words" <=crucio => James creamed again this time, his head hit the leg of a desk hard. It was going to bruise. 

"yes. yes, I will be a good boy! please stop", he begged the older wizard. Dumbledore was satisfied.

He watched from the floor, where he sat as the headmaster: the person who's supposed to protect him and his friends. To teach them right from wrong and guide them, not only get dressed but walk out of the room, humming a tune. James looked down at his body in disgust as he finally gained control again. He heard someone calling his name.

"James?! Where are you??" It was Professor McGonagall. She was new to teaching and just recently became the head of Gryffindor house. James quickly cleaned himself off and got dressed, he ran out. Looking for her, once he saw her, he ran straight into her arms.

"Oh James! Where have you been?!" He couldn't tell her, no way He could.

"Sorry professor…. I uh I fell and uh hit my head!" He came up with it. She didn't look fooled as she wiped away a tear from his face.

"Two points from Gryffindor Mr.Potter for lying to me. Now if you don't want to talk about it. Let's get you back up to the dorm, your friends are worried sick." McGonagall was amazing like that, she never pushed a student to tell her anything unless they endangered themselves. James smiled, grateful for his head of the house. He took her hand in his.

"Potter?" She asked softly but held his hand firmly.

"I.. I don't want to talk about it. At the same time, thank you. For being here. For walking me back to the dorm. It is", he paused, thinking of the word "comforting, to say the least." James was tired, with a huge yawn, he crawled through the hole that led to Gryffindor tower. Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Arthur looked up and looked very worried.

"James!" Lily cried out, pulling him to them.

"You have been gone for over two hours what kind of yelling did Dumbledore give you?"

James visibly flinched before looking around when he was sure no one would bust him for telling he pulled his friends close.

"I was raped." he choked out, "I went to talk to him and Dumbledore just...he ...I ...I need a shower and to bed." He was choked up by the end of his admittance to what happened. James ran up to the boy's dorm and into the shower to get clean, and the other four stood in shock and horror.

"James isn't allowed to be alone any longer!" Sirius bellowed out in anger, he wasn't angry with James no. He was angry Dumbledore the so-called beacon of light, had raped a young boy for no time or reason. It wasn't even okay if he did have a reason.

"We have every class together. All we need is someone to stick by him when we're not all together. If Dumbledore needs to talk to him he talks to him with one of us with him. "Remus growled before storming upstairs he took a deep breath before knocking on the bathroom door.

"What," James whispered through the door.

"James, we have a request once you're done. Arthur and Sirius joined Remus in waiting for James to be ready to come out. Lily waltzed in a minute later.

=Master. I heard what you told them. You will not leave me behind again= Cyrus hissed tenderly slithering under the door. Remus and the others jumped, having seen the snake.

"did you keep the snake?" Sirius asked

"Yes, he's named Cyrus... I got attached."

"Ah, okay, that's fine." Lily said. "by all means, keep the snake; he can help guard you since you can talk to him.

"talk? I can't talk to snakes".

=yes you can. If you couldn't, you wouldn't hear me= Cyrus gave an amused hiss as he was the only one to see James shocked face.

"How did you get past the spells anyway? They put up one supposed to stop you." Sirius looked quite impressed with the girl.

"I have my ways. However, I won't be able to go back down till you do Sirius. So mind if I sleep up here?" She smiled as James came out of the bathroom. Cyrus on his shoulders, nuzzling his chin worried.

"You can have my bed. I'll sleep in Sirius bed "Remus spoke before turning to James. "James. You won't be walking alone anymore. Understood? We don't want this to become a routine of Dumbledore. There were rumors when the dark lord was here he was raped by him weekly and I don't want to believe or give that a chance to be proven." Remus hugged the other as James just nodded

The next morning everyone woke to Peter screaming.

"What are you doing up here! Whore! Whore!" He ranted as Lily came out of the bathroom in her PJs, her hair was wet, so it was clear she had taken a shower

"Peter shut it!" James threw his pillow at the boy in anger before looking to Lily.

"Need my brush?" Lily nodded before sitting on the floor by James' legs. James took his brush, cleaning it wandless and wordlessly of his hair before brushing Lily's. Lily relaxed as Sirius and Remus took their showers. Peter had stormed out, saying he would tell on them. Lily and James heard the sharp knock a few minutes later.

"Enter," James called out and watched as a tall boy about seventeen with a prefect badge on walked in Peter in tow.

"Lily. What did I say about sneaking up here." He was calm and collected. Lily had snuck up multiple times before, so she knew the rules.

"I.." she didn't want to say a word about James. She was trying to find an excuse.

"I couldn't sleep, sir. She sang me to sleep." James was braiding her hair, so he didn't look up. "If it's anyone's fault, Mr. Cree, it's mine."

"James…. I told you to call me Boris." Boris Cree was a boy who took no shit from no one but can tell when someone was having a bad time. He was studying to be a healer, and James showed signs of depression despite holding a small conversation with him.

James only nodded, finishing her hair. "All done Lils," he said. Sirius and Remus had come out of the bathroom much to Peter's disgust.

"Can't you two take normal showers alone," Peter growled out.

"We do. I just happen to brush my teeth and wait for the shower," Remus shrugged.

"Then we swap activities. Not like we're fucking in the shower Pettigrew. "Sirius scolded, Cree just shook his head before walking back out. Peter called out to Cree as he walked away.

"What about Lily?!"

"What about her? She's stuck. I saw it. So now she'll just have to wait. "Cree shrugged his shoulders, trying to remove her before Sirius comes down could hurt her. Being a dark elf himself, he knew the curse she used to get up there and how it bonded her to Sirius's shadow. It had to be perfect for her not to get hurt. Which lead Cree to wonder whose the other shadow she's worked with. It was none of his business, so he simply went about his day.

They glared at Peter as the pushed passed him, heading to the common room. The group left the boy behind meeting Frank and his girlfriend Ann at the bottom of the steps to the boy's dorm.

"Oh hey, Longbottom. "Remus smiled waving.

"Hope you don't mind we wanted to walk with you. Ann said Lily was missing." Frank spoke Lily, of course, giggled, hugging her friend.

"Lily Isabella Snape!" Ann looked annoyed with her roommate. Lily only laughed, hugging her as Molly walked up, joining them. No one said anything to the girl.

"Morning Arthur," she cooed, but Arthur ignored her in favor of his friends.

"Lily go get dressed." Ann pushed the girl to go, returning dressed and her bag over her shoulder.

"Everyone ready?" Remus asked, making sure James was in the middle of the group covered on all sides. They walked as a close-knit group sitting closer to the door. James glanced up at Dumbledore, seeing the man winked at him. He was about to panic, so he turned away scared.

"We got you," Sirius whispered, James sat down and took some bacon, only to spit it out too scared to eat here.

"James?" James bolted from the great hall before anyone could react. "James!!" Lily went to chase him when someone pushed past her. Sirius caught her as the saw blonde hair chasing him.

"POTTER." Lucius was on his heels. "Potter slow down! The worlds, not on fire." James kept going when they hit outside Lucius grabbed his hand. Lucius wasn't sure what made him chase the boy, he just did.

"Unhand me!!" James panicked, getting free he falls back, crawling to the wall to hide.

"Potter...." Lucius spoke softly. "What happened yesterday. with Dumbledore." James started hyperventilating and violently crying.

"I'll be good!" James covered his head as Lucius went to sit by him. They were just sitting there, while James cried and panicked every once in a while, whispering the three words. Lucius could only assume what happened.

"James...." when he noticed the other had stopped crying.

"Can you look in my mind?" James whispered.

"Yes. but only if you want me too."

"Please. I need you to know." Lucius looked into the eyes of the other. James blushed to see the beautiful silver dancing in the blue eye compared to his golden brown. Lucius gently slipped in, examining it. When he pulled out, he stood up.

"Malfoy," James asked. "it's my fault."

"no." Lucius punched the wall. It cracked from raw magic unleashed. "Lucius will do."

"Sorry old girl I lost it," Lucius mumbled to the castle. The crack disappeared. A small light hum from the castle suggested she wasn't mad or upset.

"do you hate me?" James asked as he sat there.

"Potter. you are not at fault. no potter I don't hate you. I'm surprised you let me see that. I always thought you saw me as your bigger enemy."

"more of an annoying asshole."

"that makes two of us." James smiled, looking over the land.

"Come." Lucius held his hand out. "I know somewhere we can hide for an hour or two." as James got up, there was a screeched. Ollie was looking for James. James whistled out. The giant owl came down a letter on her hand and one tied to her foot. He took the one in her foot first.

[send the owl back to tell us your okay, please. -Remus p.s. Lucius was following you if he hurts you I will go to war with Slytherin.] James smiled

"what?" Lucius asked curiously. He looked over the other's shoulder, Ollie nuzzled Lucius bangs out of his face. James looked shocked. "o-ollie?"

"um..." Lucius wasn't sure what to do. He held his arm up, and Ollie moved arms gently, brushing her head on Lucius.

"She tolerates other males. Never have I seen her be like this with another male." James looked excited but turned back to the note he had turned it over, putting his wand to the paper we wrote on it.

[I'm fine just going to lay low till first-class - James] James took the tied letter off, giving Ollie the note. Ollie nipped them both affectionately before taking off.

"best word to describe your owl..."

"Majestic?"

"Yes." Lucius took James' hand; he felt the other tense then relax. "come. a better place." Lucius leads him up to the astronomy tower. The professor had long gone to bed.

"Astronomy?" James looked confused.

"that is what this tower but not the end of our journey... do you trust me?"

"what?"

"Ollie trust me. but do you?"

=as annoying as blonde is I don't feel any malic intent. = Cyrus hissed.

=i take offense.=

"Y-you can speak to him?" James was thrown off.

"yes."

"I thought that was a rare trait? You know who trait."

"Voldemort? pfft. No his family is of naga descendant as is mine. and I can assume yours."

"My parents are normal wizards and witches, but they agree the senseless killing does need to stop."

"What do you think on magical inheritances?"

"I wish I was one. but I get it if I'm not. Dad said the Naga stoped ages ago in our family."

"That gene never leaves. It's possible Both you and your dad are trapped." Lucius held his hand out. "I will ask again. do you trust me?" James eyed the other before taking his hand in a silent yes. Lucius took him to a bookshelf he shoved it out of the way before leading him up another set of stairs to a balcony. On top of the tower's tip, a three-sixty view with railing and safety spells stops anyone from falling off.

"Whoooa," James looked around. Ollie had flow up screeching. She was taken back to see him up this high but landed on the rail anyway. James then remembered the second letter he had gotten, he opened it curious of who wrote to him.

[Dear Mr.Potter,

Firstly Your damn bird is enormous and very skilled at flying. She flew around my office with a grace I have never seen in an owl. Secondly, I wanted to thank you. For sending me the letters, Igneous was a stubborn man, in his own mean and harsh ways. I thought I was never able to break through him. But his letters say otherwise. The most recent praises you and my son Lucius. Not to make this to long. I wanted you to know Igneous has left everything to you. It is to be under my care till you are old enough at sixteen to hold it. Poxy is already responding to you; however, I fear his owl will try to eat yours. Do be careful that owl was only fond of Igneous even as children.

-Abraxas Malfoy]

"my father?" James jumped. He didn't even hear Lucius.

"sorry was curious what had your focus."

"yo-your fine. um yeah, your dad sent this. in the response of Igneous's death."

"....so he didn't just walk out?" James sighed. He pulled the other to him.

"Just look through. it seems an easier way to explain things." James didn't want to explain how he killed the man. Lucius slipped in gently once more after he had seen what he needed he left.

"oh... you're not a murderer Potter. if anything you showed him more mercy." Lucius looked at the letter again. "I wonder what owl?"

"Don't know...Poxy!" Poxy appeared.

"Yes, master?"

"Abraxas says there's an owl involved I'm kinda curious. what's its name and is there a way to call it to me?"

"Kracken sir...and...Kracken doesn't come when wanted only when he's needed. or when he feels like it." the Elf looked to his feet. "I know not where he has gone after I told him Igneous was dead." James got a feeling the Elf didn't like or want anything to do with the owl.

"What kind of owl his he?" James asked.

"he's not an owl....his mother was one. but his father....was a genetic monster from Dr.Godicmal's labs. Igneous commissioned the mad man for a loyal servant to raise. the Dr.Godicmal named it Igeno after Igneous." Ollie screeched suddenly on edge.

"He's here." Poxy ran hiding behind James' leg, giving James the impression the creature was a bully.

=I don't like this!= Cyrus hissed as the clouds formed above them. Lucius pulled his wand out, waiting. There was a hiss low and deep, a crash of lighting suggested something big was in the clouds. Wings more massive than ordinary fish owl's, James was used to battle against the wind. James felt a breeze as it was keeping it's self up.

James suddenly felt impulsed. "Lucius come behind me please." Lucius backed up, walking to behind him.

"Okay, what now."

"Call Ollie to you, hold your arm up." Lucius held his arm up. Ollie flew over, landing on his arm, worried she started making soft hooting noises, not wanting to stay quiet. Lucius pulled the owl closer to his chest, kissing her head.

"Easy girl. I know something bigger, can be scary. James, what is your plan?" Lucius looked to the other, who was raising his wand.

<= Nebulus => James whispered the fog rolled out of his wand, slipping down the side of the balcony before becoming a cloud hiding the balcony from the ground.

Kracken landed his large talons clicked on the floor. The clouds no longer covered him. Revealing a sizable owl-shaped body with the head of a falcon and the wings of a thestral, it was big when it stood on its feet. It was to pass James' head. Far more significant than his own beloved Ollie.

"so your Kracken," James whispered. "Poxy get me a rabbit."

"sir he won't eat. he's mourning Igneous."

"Please, Poxy I want to befriend him!" Kraken sharply turned its head, glaring at Poxy, who popped away, coming back with a rat already dead.

"James. it might consider you as food. that rabbit might be far too small."

"I am aware of Lucius. but Igneous has talked about this creature before....it looks big and scary but is a loving father. he has the same values as Ollie." Ollie buffed up, taking it as in insult to her she took to the sky landing in front of James.

"Ollie? no! do not attack!" the birds had a stare off Ollie moving closer and closer slowly. Finally, she was up next to the more giant bird. It did nothing to her. Ollie gave a small hoot as if to say hello. Kracken responded with a deeper bellowed howl trying to shrink himself to see her better; he laid on his stomach, hooting softly.

"he likes Ollie.... that's a good sign."

  
  



	40. Wake up Peter

JAGoWC CH 040 Wake up Peter

"He won't hurt her master, but I still feel you are in danger. Kraken's smallest form, he can grow like a boggart can shift."

=I looked like crumbs compared to this thing. I don't want to go near it. if you are put me on Lucius.= Cyrus was panicking

=silence Cyrus, it will be okay. He's family= James spoke he was a little surprised he could talk again, =odd. this talent flickers=

=it does not= a new voice calls out =you just have to want.= James looked to the bird in front of him how he was looking up to him. =my child Igneous's mate was a naga there for he was one too. Tell me your name. for he has sent word of you to me over the time, he has known you.=

=James Fleamont Potter. you called him My child yet he raised you?=

=only for a week. I grew quickly, as my young would. If I could find a mate. I was hatched when he was still in the seventh year. I raised him from then on. keeping track of him shrinking down to more Bareable forms to prevent others from questioning him.= Kracken's body turned into a shadowy haze shifting to a barn owl. his feathers were colored darkening than the norm, and his eyes were red.

=less intimidating yes?=

=greatly.... he talked about me...= James walked up sitting down he held the rat up. Kracken took it eating it before he began.

=yes. As one of the crazy experiments of Dr.Godicmal, I can assure you, I was made to be a father figure to humans. But also to be able to protect the one I call hatchling. I connect to them wave linked in our brains. I can see through their eyes. I can be anywhere in the world and still fly faster than anything to protect. his eyes turned white did they not.=

= I thought he went blind=

=no. I was seeing you for the first time as you helped him rest...James. I need to merge minds with you. And then I will be staying here. I want to know your family and get to know you.= James nodded as the owl grew in size, gently butting his head into James. =close your eyes and focus on me=, James listened, and he suddenly felt and saw a black room. It erupted into a stone floor and walls and a stone ceiling. A fireplace with a small couch in front of it. Poxy popped in this room, snapping his fingers as bookshelves are made filling them with books. "here are all of master Igneous books it will be saver on this plane of existence." Poxy then popped out as a new creature appeared.

It wasn't a bird, but it wasn't human, he stood in front of James. He was tall and slim but not skinny, his hair stopped at his elbow and looked feather-like. His back held thestral wings. He was just in simple black and red robes.

"....Kracken?" James asked.

"Yes. hello James." the man smiled "This is a connected mindscape. where you can practice magic. or if you place your body somewhere safe can escape from reality for a while and spend time with me. I will admit I have seen throughout your memories. I had to invade to make the connection. I am truly sorry you were forced to play a role in the Igneous end. I am enraged that old bastard thinks he can just do that. I will be re-prioritizing my plans."

"Plans?"

"well.." Kracken smiled, blushing slightly "I am still very much a creature, even with the brain of a normal human. I find your owl. Ollie to be beautiful. I never have seen such a large owl before. let alone a female. and how she was so protective. she ranted about how I should respect you and if I hurt you she would bring hell to my life."

"she wasn't very noisy..."

"Ah, you couldn't hear her. her posture and her thoughts invaded my own. It's how most owls talk. though they're not strong enough to make a connection to wizards. If you want Igneous has a book on it. you could learn and be able to speak with her. for now, I can translate her thoughts. I might censor some cause even as a beautiful female, she swears like a seagull. er. sailor. The human equivalent is a sailor. or an Irish wizard." James watched others face display so many emotions.

"Poxy made you out to be a bully.."

"Poxy tried to get rid of me on more than one occasion. jealousy is not his strong suit. I can't blame him. igneous only considered me family." Kracken frowned sighing. "poor elf I had to revert to being just as mean to get him to leave me alone. he came and told me Igneous was dead. but then took a broom trying to get me out. saying I'm free. I broke the broom. bit him and flew out to calm. it's a hateful relationship....dont ask me to befriend the little thing."

"I'm not if you promise not to eat Cyrus when you get mad at me." James jumped as the other laughed.

"The water snake around your neck? Very well hatchling."

"Hatchling?"

"you're my son now. Yes, a lot of people are unofficially adopting you I know. I...feel closer to you, like I did with him. I again feel the need to protect you. no more pain James. you set him free from it. then were treated like shit for no reason.... putting it lightly there. if there ever comes a day I can badly wound that man I will do it. I will make him pay."

"It seems time is up. Lucius is trying to get your attention."

James pulled out, looking up to Lucius.

"The bell rang. We're going to be late to transfigurations." Lucius started for the stairs. James chased after him.

"Why didn't you bug me earlier?"

"I tried, Ollie tried, Poxy tried, you were still in build mode I guess." the two owls followed flying over them. Cyrus slipped farther under James's shirt collar, hiding more.

=Who teaches this class?= he asked.

"Professor McGonagall. she is a nice but strict woman. hopefully not too angry." They pushed the doors open and saw her stop her lesson looking at both of them.

"Well? take your seats. I have been informed you, James had a panic attack. ten points to Slytherin for not only calming him down but bringing him to class Mr. Malfoy." Lucius bowed to her before going to his seat next to Theo.

"Why did you help Potter?" Theo whispered, watching James sit by Lily, who hugged him.

"Because we made a promise, Theo. Igneous made us promise to look after him if something happened to that teacher. well look Igneous is gone where is Potter? defenseless."

"Now! as I was saying. Finals start in a week and run for two weeks. then you will have two weeks off to roam the castle while scores are handed out. Then go home for the summer." she finished looking over everyone. "I expect high hopes for you all, seeing as these are P. O.W.Ls they aren't as bad. Still, you want to pass them or when you come back your teachers may work you harder." She handed out mock questions scrolls.

"This is similar to how the P.O.W.L. may get the answers and study them. I would highly suggest you work together. My class isn't a cakewalk and all of you know this."

She then sits down at her desk, waving for them to get started. James opened his book then the scroll. Kracken, who had landed on a perch in the classroom, flew over sitting on the other desk.

^ James. ^

^ yes? ^

^ Would you like some help?^

^ Maybe tonight we can go over it to help me study.^ James looked to the Igeno, who bobbed his head before just sitting there.

"Question number one. The difference between the Shrinking spell and the Shrinking Solution." Lily whispered to James, who was looking at the Shrinking spell.

"We already know the answer but its better to take a definition. The shrinking spell is Diminuendo or Reducio. while the shrinking solution is a potion to shrink one's self." James whispered back, Remus and Sirius had turned around to work with them.

Arthur slipped over to the Slytherin side. The Slytherins glanced up as he passed but ignored him otherwise.

"Lucius."

"Arthur? need something?"

"What did our great great great grandfather call the winged mouse he found a nest of?"

"Lepidoptera Rattus, your rat at my house is a descendant of it. her wings had to be removed thanks to Molly's dog tearing through them beyond repair."

"Right. and cause she no longer had her wings, mother wouldn't let me keep her. how is Diamond, I know she's getting old."

"She was well in mother's last letter...oh before I forget mother sent a picture a few days ago." Lucius held a small picture that Arthur took. The rat was nomming on cheese happy as always her back scar from the surgery that made her wings.

"blue cheese her favorite." Arthur chuckled before going back to his seat, mouthing thank you to the others.

The bell rang. James made sure both Ollie and Kracken were with him before he left.

"Mr.Potter." Dumbledore tried to stop him. Lily stopped to stand by him.

"Miss. Snape, move along."

"Afraid not, sir," she spoke, wrapping her shadow into James. "I'm stuck. oops." Dumbledore sighed, Kracken landed on James' shoulder, Ollie on Lily's.

"Are they both your's James?"

"Yes, professor," James spoke, his voice slightly shaky.

=I will kill him= Cyrus hissed popping his head out Dumbledore backed up startled.

"Mr.potter that snake has to go. You will have to send one of these owls home," he spoke, straightening himself up.

"Now? there are no rules on it", Lily frowned.

"One familiar per student. One owl per student. No snakes or spiders allowed", Dumbledore moved forward. "Give me the snake."

"No." James went from terrified to angry. "Cyrus is not just a Familiar sir. he is my friend. As is Kracken and Ollie."

"Kracken? I will not ask again. he is against school rules."

"Did you hit your head professor?" a new party entered. Dumbledore looked behind him. There stood a boy who had a dreamy look on his face. "Article six-paragraph seventeen sentences eight 'b' any student over the second year can have any familiars. They want as long as it does not exceed five and they are responsible with said animal. Snakes and Spiders are allowed at this point as long as they are kept with or in the dorm in a cage. they will not be allowed to roam alone or hunt on the grounds. students must provide food for said animals." the boy smiled, walking to be beside James.

"Maydawn," James called out. Maydawn appeared.

"Can you get Cyrus a mouse, please? "Maydawn snapped her fingers, handing James a mouse in a napkin. James felt how cold it was, a preserving charm.

"I have food for him and it even has a preserving charm to be given to him later." Maydawn gave him a bag before popping away. "I have a way to carry it too. "

Dumbledore stormed away, angry.

"Thanks, Lovegood," James whispered, looking to Xenophilius.

"Not a problem." Lily released James shadows kissing Xenophilius' cheek, which turned bright pink.

"o-oh....i did. I did not expect this." he stammered. "I will see myself out. until we cross again Miss.Snape. Mr. Potter", the boy walked away head ducked down. Lily was as red as her hair.

"swooning much!" James teased with a tinge of jealousy.

"Shut up let's get to class." Lily grabbed his hand, leading him off to their next class. Defense against the dark arts. This time there was Flitch. He was sitting there, rolling his eyes.

  
  


"..... Poxy," he ordered the house-elf to come to him.

"You are not My Master, why did you call me!?" the elf hissed, not liking Sirius.

"Poxy," James warned, glaring at him. "Malfoy needed your assistance, not your attitude." the elf sighed.

"Where are the Pre owl exams? bring them to us so we may study." Poxy popped away, coming back with a new scroll. Kracken screeched taking to the air, he snatched it, throwing it out the window Lily had opened. The scroll exploded.

^what the hell?^ James asked Poxy, looking on in horror. "explain Poxy."

"Poxy knows not what just happened."

^Lies you knew full well of the cheater protection spell!^ Kracken screeched though only James could hear his words as he landed flapping his wings at the elf.

"...." Poxy glared at the bird. He was about to cast a spell when Sirius punted him into the wall.

"oops."

"Nice structured kick."

"Can you not!" James hissed, walking up to the house-elf. Sirius rolled his eyes, sitting down.

"Poxy I know Kraken and you aren't friends but you should have warned us of the spell."

"Poxy is sorry master Poxy hates birds. Poxy wish, the bird would go away forever."

"Not happening Poxy. Kraken is just as important as you, Ollie, and Cyrus." the class sat in silence, with Poxy sent home. Dumbledore walked in, smiling as if he had gotten his answers.

"Professor Igneous is dead. Class dismissed." the whole class looked shocked, some cheering in joy, James' heart dropped.

^ he doesn't know it was you, son, not to worry. Come, let's go back to the dorm^ Kracken flew up landing on James' shoulder.

"Okay...." he whispered to no one. Remus and others followed him. "James? your quiet" James waited for them to get back up to the common room, he turned to Lily.

"Do what you did earlier." Lily looked confused before nodding. Once she was connected, she was forced up to the boy's dorm room. James made sure Peter wasn't in the place before locking the door. Throwing a silencing charm up.

^son?^ Kracken hooted softly from his spot next to Ollie on an enlarged perch. Ollie hooted as well as worried.

"This isn't enough...Kracken how do I pull them off this plane? a Way to link us all? a room within our heads that we can all go to if we need out." James was melting. He sat on the floor, leaning on the grate that was warm on his back. It held the heater for the room.

^Make a circle on the floor, Ollie will be on Sirius' shoulder. I will be on yours.^ James sat on the floor. Waving the others to join him. Ollie landed on Sirius's shoulder before Kracken landed on James.

^now have them close their eyes and open their minds. Some know Occlumency.^ James took a deep breath before speaking.

"You have to let down your barriers and close your eyes…. let's all hold hands." James took Lily's and Sirius' hands, Sirius took Remus, who took Arthurs who took Lily's.

^ Everyone just relaxes, I will do the rest.^ Kraken's head twitched before they knew it. Everyone was in a black box.

"What now?" Remus looked around.

"We imagine a room for us!" Lily looked excited, clearing her throat when everyone was looking at her. "Severus and I have one. Look, I am a Gryffindor. He's Slytherin and a lot of kids' deaths glare at us when we sit together. He made the room because he wanted me to not get bullied... I went with it."

James thought hard about making the same stone floors and stone walls. This time there was a window that light came in.

"Nicely done Mr.Lupin." everyone but James jumped, seeing Kracken enter.

"Is it even on the right clock," Remus muttered.

"Yes. And thanks to you, it will shift. Perhaps you can make a clock? When you all would be able to walk in and out during school. I will sit in here while on James' shoulder. James felt someone behind him turning around there was a beautiful woman, her hair feather-like and short she wore grey and white robes.

"Ollie?" he whispered.

"Hello James," she visibly jumped at her voice. She smiled as James hugged her. "Thank you Kracken," she spoke to the Igeno. He blushed, turning away, making a bookshelf.

"If you touch a book before you come in you'll bring a copy in with you."

"Will it always be this small?" Sirius looked around and made a table and chairs with a chandelier small but still a source of light.

"No little one. As you all grow in power you will be able to make separate rooms. Or when you have more time to make them. I have a feeling you could but it takes more time then you have today."

"With that noted. James, what is it you wanted to say?" Arthur turned to James, who was eyeing a naga that was Cyrus' new mind form.

=amazing= James whispered the brown-haired naga looked away huffing

=hardley.= he muttered but refused to make any eye contact. 

"James. Focus son. The reason we're here?" Kracken attempted.

James snapped back in front of him.

"Yes, sorry... I killed him. Well not killed I um...put professor Igneous out of his misery...he was dying. He was a Skeleton. So he would have suffered a painful death without fire. He uh...he asked me too. I just wanted you to hear it from me.": James admitted. The others looked to each other, silence filled the air.

"He asked. So you're not a murderer. You were helping him. Why are you looking at us like we will run from you."

"I just….i did something...and I am afraid you'll hate me."

"Hate you? James, all of us are from dark families….minus you. We have seen shit. If Kracken can concur '', he looked to the male who nodded. "Then what you did. You're not a murderer, showed mercy. I had to do that once… a rabbit was caught by a dog even though I had saved it. My mother said it wasn't going to make it. I felt so bad….weeks after I snapped its neck."

"I remember my first accidental werewolf transformation. Do you?... I killed a doe.before my dad could stop me. What's worse was it had bled a lot before I killed it. What I'm saying is the feeling gets easier. Eventually, you won't remember."

"Those are animals. Mine was human!"

"James, you're missing the point. Human? Not human? A creature suffering a violent death and you had the power to change how long it suffers. You could have left him to set himself on fire. Sirius could have left the rabbit to bleed out. Remus didn't have to finish the Doe off. Your choices in these actions show your compassion. You're struggling with false guilt that was instilled during Dumble….during a hard time in your life." Ollie got in front of James, gently shaking him. "Now do you understand my sweet owner," she whispered, pushing his hair from his face.

James broke down, crying. The others walked over, hugging him.

=.....it was his choice James, a shitty one at that. He asked too much of a child yet you were able to help him.= Cyrus looked at them all before hugging the group.

"Okay, now that is in the open. Wanna introduce us to the more animal people?" Lily asked, ready to change subjects.

"Oh right! This is Kracken." Kracken bowed his wings spread out to mimic a bird dipping,

"This pretty lady is Ollie's inner form." Ollie giggled before mimicking her brownish-red wings flashing.

"And this naga is Cyrus only as a Naga, which is so cool!" James jumped over the others' talk, getting a full look at the naga.

"C-charmed." he hissed out in English flinching. "Give it back Kracken." Cyrus glared at the larger male.

"They need to be able to understand you. Slip out of your comfort snake." Kracken gave a wicked smile.

"It will be okay Cyrus I like your English voice," Ollie teased. The naga hissed in anger but didn't do anything. More than make a stone next to the window to curl around.

"My spot."

"Your spot," James confirmed.

“Hows the potion for peter going?”

“Potion?” Lily looked confused

“Peter is under a few not so nice spells; we are brewing a potion to help him. Its in its final few hours we can give it to him to marrow in the disguise of chocolates.”

  
  


They talked till a bell rang through indicating lunchtime.

"Already?" James whined, looking to the clock.

"Yes already let's go children" Ollie clapped her hands, scooting them out the new door that leads them back to their minds.

"How bad would it be if we suddenly switched bodies when leaving?"

"That would be an interesting sight. James with Lily's boobs", Sirius laughed, running out as James and Lily chased him.

"Sirius! Get back here", they say in unison. James was able to relax now that he felt more secure within his mind, and his friends now knew and didn't turn him in. Ollie went off to hunt for her and Kracken as he stayed with Cyrus and James. James offered the barn owl a piece of bacon.

"Potter!" Boris's younger brother Rodnic Cree walked upon the group.

"Yes, Rodnic?"

"Rumour has it you ran off at breakfast and was chased by Lucius yet there's not a scratch on the Slytherin. Why?"

"Because I choose not to?" James was confused. "It's none of your business."

"It is when you make Gryffindor look bad!"

"Run along, younger brother." Boris had walked up, pushing his brother to leave. "Sorry James."

"It's fine."

"FIFTHLY SNAKE LOVE I BET YOU SUCKED HIS COCK” he tried to get around his brother. James stoned his face looking back to his food.

^eat, or I'll peck your head^ Kracken threaten.

"Hear me, potter!" Boris was about to pick his brother up when he grunted falling to the floor, holding his dick a lot of boys winced some making small oof noises. Kracken turned about to take up into the air to attack as Sirius jumped over the table.

"You want a fight? You want a fight!" Sirius got in Rodnic's face, the boy backed up. "No, no, come on! Fight me!" Sirius caught the other's hand, twisting it, he punched the other straight in the face. Bellatrix cheered.

"hit him in the gut cousin!" she laughed maniacally as the two tussled. Rodnic was sloppy, and the goofiness escaped Sirius. Rodnic grabbed a knife making James jump. 

"Sirius!" James yelled as Rodnic went at the back. 

"SIRI BEHIND YOU!" Narcissa yelled, tossing her knife. Sirius caught it, Rodnic and him circled repeatedly sizing the other up. Sirius was smaller and faster than him.

"Enough!!" Boris yelled, trying to get the knife from his brother, who swiped at him.

"Boris...wait! I'm sorry!" he dropped his knife. Sirius was too far in, his bloodline curse made this hard to stop. He was on the hunt. Blood was going to spill, Remus and James knew the look jumping up to stop him.

"Sirius, he's disarmed!" Remus caught Sirius mid-run, pulling him back. James held his other arm.

"Just a bit of blood that's all I want!" Sirius bit his open lip, causing blood but didn't stop. Bellatrix was feeling it too. She jumped on the table, going to steal her cousin's kill when suddenly large arms surrounded her. She struggled to look up.

"No." Rodolphus glared down at her. Narcissa moved to Nott, who wrapped his arms around her gently to keep her close. She willingly came to him. He wasn't going to maltreat her like Rodolphus had to with her sister.

"You're eyes suggest murder!" Remus managed to get the knife from Sirius. "And don't try to tell us otherwise. You're so wound up!" They dragged him to Severus. 

"I don't suppose you have a calming drought before a teacher comes in" James was begging as Severus started scrambling through his bag, nodding.

"What is going on here!" Dumbledore called out, James flinched memories repeating themselves, it was the same tone as before. Kracken swooped over to James, landing on his shoulder. His feathers ruffled form the boy's sudden movements to stop Sirius. 

"Professor my brother was starting fights." Boris admitted, "He was trying to attack James-" Dumbledore held up his hand. 

"Potter. Black. Cree. follow me." he leads the three boys out of the great hall. "Potter leave your pets here." Sirius had been forced to drink the calming drought before he followed.

^Go. I have Cyrus hidden on me. I'll lie and say I left him upstairs.^ Kracken eyed him then the professor, before flying back to Lily. The door slammed closed behind the bird.

"You three are being quite the troublemakers." Dumbledore sighed, leading them to a room. James and Sirius didn't want to go in, looking at each other. They had a sinking feeling. Rodnic shoved them both in, sneering at them.

"James. I thought you would learn from last time." The door was shut with a lock. James and Sirius searched for their wands only to see them gone.

"Looking for these?" Rodnic held them up, and the boys turned back to Dumbledore. Sirius glared at Dumbledore, his fist clenching at his side...

"One wrong thought and this all falls on your professor." 

"No...it will fall on your blood lust curse. Or did you forget it runs in your blood." Sirius growled, grabbing James' hand.

"What do you want."

"To be humored, to see you two kiss. If not, one of you can be screaming in pain that works too." Sirius looked at James before shaking his head no.

"You're psycho." Sirius glared as James looked for a way to get their wands back.

"I'm aware, my mate says the same thing."

"Your? What!?" James snapped, "then how did you rape me?! If you have your mate you shouldn't be attracted to me?!"

"Boy. You have a lot to learn. Mates are just someone destined to be stuck with you. You won't have to be attracted to them. Only fuck them once and done." James glared at him

"You disgust me! Like hell, I'm going to play your games after what you have done."

"Kiss or else last chance," Dumbledore grinned. Sirius growled as Dumbledore pointed the wand at James.

<= Crucio => James shut his eyes, embracing for the pain that never came. He opened his eyes, watched in horror. Sirius was shaking violently on the floor, refusing to let more than grunts out, the heavy pants, and attempts to keep from satisfying suggest he's been under before.

"Hmmm, you have been under this Curse before Black. I wonder who? Tom?" no response "No, he wouldn't dare hurt you? Your father?" Sirius' head snapped to him, glaring a scream escaped. "Ah, daddy loses his temper on you, huh? Probably cause you're a bloody Gryffindor. I admit it was one too. But not as much of a trouble maker." he talked as if what he was doing was collective and casual punishment.

"Alright! Alright! We'll do whatever! Just stop!!!" James broke down, clinging to Sirius. Dumbledore let up smiling.

"See now was that too hard?"

James looked to Sirius ^ I am so sorry^ he sat next to the other scared.

^ I don't blame you ...James... I'm going to take the lead okay?^

^ okay, ^ Sirius gently put his hand in James' hair feeling the other tense up, he pulled the other into a gentle kiss with nothing but slight touches of the lips.

"Seriously. Snog already!" Rodnic hissed bored already.

"Hmmm do as he says your pathetic kis-" there was a bang at the door.

"What the?" Dumbledore stood up and drew the bang that happened again, this time, the door fell. In stepped a black cloak mist floating out the bottom to hide the user's feet.

"That's enough." Reaper yanked the wands from Rodnic handing them to James and Sirius. Sirius got up slowly adjusting to being out of the curse but in a lot of pain. It had been a while since his dad did it. Orin Black had his reasons for doing it. One that even Sirius later came to agree with.

"Who are you!? How did you get into Hogwarts!"

"The same way I always fly, intake a soul and leave. James. Sirius. Go."

"No one died!"

"Oh someone died. Thanks to you Dumbledore. Igneous sends his curses, and a lengthy line of curse words for what you have done to him and his mate." The robed one ushered the two boys out. 

'What does that mean?' James thought, but he didn't have long to dwindle on it.

"Lily and Remus are hiding in the forest. Rodnic Cree's cronies chased them. You need to hurry, Lily is bleeding out." James and Sirius ran out as quickly as they could.

"LIIIIILY!!" they screamed her name as they ran. Suddenly they saw a Patronus, a wolf chasing it and they followed it back to Remus holding Lily. Trying to stop her bleeding, the bite marks were small but looked like a million snakes attacking her repeatedly. 

"James! We sent Kracken to get help!" Remus was holding her bloody form. "I can't heal her, they used some spell it wasn't normal."

"They used naga. Look at how it's cutting her in small forms as we try to heal her. Like bite marks. James, you can speak snake maybe?" Sirius got to his knees helping Remus keep her stable.

"I don't know Naga magic! Just keep healing her." James added his magic as Lily cried out.

"I..want my brother," she thought she was going to die there, her vision blacked out as they tried to stop the blood.

"Lily!!!" Severus' voice called out in the forest.

"Is he a mind reader?" Sirius was still focusing on healing Lily. Before they could yell for him, another voice caught their ears.

"This way! Quickly Malfoy! Snape this way. Trust me please I would never mean her harm" it was Xenophilius Lovegood. The footsteps got closer and closer soon they were there. Severus was to his sister's side. Crying out her name as he brushed her hair from her face.

"Lucius it's naga magic something you know," Severus confirmed; Lucius put his hand on Lily's head = Dimittere maledictus = the cuts finally stopped.

= replete in sanguinem = Lucius hissed her blood seemed to evaporate as new cleaner blood replaced it in her body.

"Is she going to be okay?" Remus looked down at his friend, sniffling.

"Yes. Given a day of rest," Lucius whispered.

"How are you both not on the ground bleeding out?" Lucius asked Remus, who held up the stone.

"You seem to be saving us every few hours ...thank you." James teased, earning a smile from Lucius.

"Thank Lovegood he guided us to you," Severus spoke.

James turned to say, "Lovegood?" the boy was gone. They carried her body back up to Madam Helen.

"What happened?" Helen demanded after scanning her body.

"Multa serpens-morsus maledictionem ma'am… there is a possible Naga in Gryffindor's bullies. With it being untraceable all he needed was intent."

James, Sirius, and Remus stayed by Lily till they had to go to bed. They explained how they found out describing the man in the black cloak.

"You met Artemas?"

"Artemas?"

"God of Death, father of hell?Artemas and his Mate Fate, mother of heaven are the creators of the book that created and creates all life." Remus sighed, they walked in silence as they headed up.

^There you three are!^ Kracken screeched. Peter jumped, falling out of his bed, Arthur was bandaged up.

"What the hell happened to you?" James looked over, Arthur worried. Arthur put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Kracken came looking for me. Peter here, thought he could get the jump on me. I fell down the stairs while trying to run to go find Lily. Though he's shown Peter a bad time. How is Lily?"

"Out cold. We need to get to sleep. We have exams starting soon." James sighed. "Can life calm down again that would be great."

^ it's not done with you, yet son^ Kracken was guarding them, he noticed Dumbledore trying to get past his defense ward in the room. 

Kracken watched as he Physically walked into the room. Dumbledore looked around angrily before walking over to Peter.

"You have failed me to for the last time." Taking a pillow to Peter's sleeping head, shoving it in the other's face. Kracken screeched, waking everyone up Dumbledore tried to disappear only for kracken to get in his face. Peter was coughing and struggling to get out of bed. Ollie ripped the sheets off the boy with her talons yanking him, guiding him away. 

"Potter get your Owl!" Dumbledore roared as he tried to knock the bird away. McGonagall ran in with Boris. 

"Headmaster! James please."

"Kracken!! Come!!" James called after getting his glasses on Kracken flew over too him as Remus pulled Peter off the floor.

"What happened Peter?!"

"He tried to kill me!? I woke to a pillow over my head!!"

Kracken and Igneous shared the borderline obsession with keeping those considered family safe. Peter was a hazard in a lot of their eyes, but this was a wake-up call for Peter and showed Kracken the boy was not in favor of Dumbledore.

"Is this true dumbledore" McGonagall hissed. "Why? Why would you attack a child?!"

"I did no such thing. I was stopping Black from attacking him." He noticed Black's bed was empty. 

Sirius popped his head out of Remus's bed curtains "What!? But I'm right here so how did i do it!?" 

While Kracken was distracted by James, Dumbledore popped out of the room.

^damn it!^ Kracken hissed, the kids had a hard time falling back asleep as McGonagall went to the ministry to report Dumbledore. She didn't know her letter was ripped up by the minister.

That morning they offered him the sweets telling him to eat them at breakfast with food. They didn't hint at all what they really were that could wait till he was cured. When the kids went off to class, someone was always with Peter. They noticed throughout the day that Peter was being the kid they met first year, shy and playful, fueling Sirius' prank ideas.

James and the gang did their Pre-training Ordinary Wizard Level exams though not Defense against the Dark Arts. Due to the professor' s/death/ was too late to prepare, or so they were told. The P.O.W.L.s were done third and the fourth year to get them used to the owls and newts from fifth-year forward.

In potions, they made a hair color changing potion. Their partner was their victim. "Now I want one Slytherin with one Gryffindor. You'll be less likely to ruin your potion if your partner can ruin theirs and you have one hour." Slughorn let them pick their partner, having to assign the ones that refuse to pick like Molly and Rodnic, both hated the other with a fiery passion.

"Potter I swear if you turn my hair pink," Severus warned but said nothing else. 

"Relax plan is to be Lily's natural red. Her request." He grinned as the others glared at his sister; she looked up, saw him, and waved.

^ Lily Isabella Snape. Did you request to see my hair red like yours?! Why must you betray me sister.^ he hissed through their connection. 

^Vivian Greengrass is turning mine black as yours. Something about making jokes with you before class? Relax brother, it won't look too bad… at least I won't think so. If James doesn't mess up.^ she retorted smirking as she went back to her potion. 

Peter was exempt from not feeling good, but he made the potion. He just couldn't take his partners.

  
  



	41. The start of a new life

JAGoWC CH 41 The start of a new life

Arthur was very shaky; he was paired with his cousin. He knew Lucius loved his hair. There were no other students to pair with, so Lucius volunteered as he was learning advanced Potions and had passed him but stuck around to help Slughorn.

"If it temporarily goes green and silver would you be mad?" Arthur asked as he tried to choose between the flower powder, he wanted for color. 

"....I am dying you blonde. Pick a natural color Arthur and it won't wear off for an hour." Lucius pushed a light brownish-red powder to Arthur, careful the teacher didn't see. When everyone was done came the fun part. 

"Severus Snape you're first." James gulped as he drank the potion. His hair turned from Black to gold with red highlights.

"Not bad." He laughed. 

"Excellent I haven't seen a transformation so smoothly performed! Now James Potter?" Severus sniffed it. He eyed James before drinking it. His hair turned to the same fiery red as Lily's. It looked out of place but, at the same time, complimented his deep brown, almost black eyes.

"You…. look good in my opinion", James held up the mirror, waiting to be hexed.

"I suppose I could wear this for an hour. Though my natural is way better. I would also like a known professor instead of tasting horrid James to make it taste like Cherries. A pleasant amount not like a Pick Me up a potion or a cure for the flu."

"Very good Mr.Potter! You both pass with Outstanding!" James grinned, sitting down.

"Next is Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley!" Slughorn was acting all cheery when he just wanted it all over so he could announce his retirement.

"Cheer, cousin!" Arthur drank the potion giving a second he gasped at the strawberry blonde hair."

"Hmmm, not enough daisies powder. Shame really though this looks good." Lucius drank his blonde darkened to a chocolate brown. Lucius glared at Arthur, who covered his smile.

"You think I wasn't above pranking you cousin?" Arthur's blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Lucius was ready to throttle him when he heard a whistle glaring out at the other teens. He noticed Severus giving James a 'really?' look.

"Potter prey tell what you find so amusing?"

"Alright, kids we don't have time for that. An E for both since it didn't go as planned." Slughorn interrupted before calling Lily and Bellatrix up.

"Let's see what crazy color you chose!" Bellatrix swings the potion back like it was a butterbeer. She got ahold of form seventh-year males who were weak to her madness or fell for her flirting. They never did get to get those kisses. As soon as she was done with them, she would set the Lestrange twins to guard mode. Of course, that cost her too. Rabastan took any deserts she was willing to cook, while his brother was more interested in Bellatrix. Rodolphus would do things for dates, Bellatrix didn't mind since he was hot gossip among girls their age who wanted to know what it was like to be under his gaze but far less brave. Bellatrix's straight hair curled and went from Black to blonde like her sisters.

"Hmmm. Rodolphus your opinion?" she acted like she was just picking one person. Her sister and Lily knew better.

"Honestly? Curly Black. the blonde doesn't match you as it does your sister." Rodolphus looked bored at her.

"Losing your charm in blonde Bellatrix." Rabastan teased, Bellatrix turned to Lily knowing her next words to be on Lily's grade. "Not fond of the color but love how you got it to curl up like this."

"Honestly that was a happy accident. The curling. I don't think that's coming out.," Lily giggled before drinking hers. Her red hair slipped black from the tips to the roots.

"Oh dear, this is so black."

"Its Severus. Though you look weird", Bella snorted, holding up the hand mirror.

"Yeah no I will leave this for my fraternal twin I will go back to my red now. But it is fun I would give you an O for keeping my hair straight."

"I would give would give you an O for curling mine," she teased before pausing, "Fraternal twin?" Bellatrix looked confused.

"What you didn't know? Yeah, we are twins he's older by a few seconds."

"Ten." Severus dodged a book to his head.

"Miss Snape! No book throwing in my class. Sit both of you. Next Sirius and Rodolphus. "

Sirius grinned as he and Rodolphus chugged it, not even saying anything. Rodolphus usually Oak wood brown hair turned Lime green and looked off on his head as Sirius's hair turned lavender purple. Both looked in the mirror before each other grinning. Like Lucius, he was there as an extra.

"It suits you," they spoke in unison.

"Remus and Rodnic," Slughorn kept it going. Remus had blue hair and Rodnic red. The two seemed satisfied with it.

“Vivian Greengrass and Molly Prewett”

Vivan chucked it waiting for her weak black hair to take a hit. Slytherins gasped in horror.

"It's pink isn't it" she looked in the mirror before dropping it. Her hair now held a cotton candy pink to it.

"Honestly you don't fit in it but whatever." Molly shrugged, drinking hers she gags. "How did you mess up that badly!?"

"I didn't, I made sure it was going to taste bad. Though I had suspected you to do something like this," she gestures to her hair. "So I did a different color than normal."

Molly screamed, tugging at her white and grey hair. After potions were, Transfuragtions McGonagall tried her best not to laugh at all the odd colors.

"It's okay to laugh. We had a lot of fun professor." James smiled as they set up their desks.

"No. We. Did. Not." Molly clapped her hands, pissed.

[meet me on the balcony ] James recognized Lucius handwriting and was waiting, McGonagall let anyone go. James practically ran up to the balcony, curious.

"Lucius?"

"I wasn't aware we hit first names."

"Would you rather I call you Mr.Malfoy?"

"no ...Lucius is fine."

"Why did you want to meet up?"

"Just because we could. I wanted to tell you your hair is nice. He chose a darker color then he could have."

"Agreed I'm kinda glad he did. And he didn't kill me for the red."

"I talked him down. It wasn't fair if he butchered the messenger. His sister on the other hand probably heard it now that they got out of the exam for the day." The two sat there relaxing in the sunlight when some feet ran up the stairs.

"Shit. so much for this being a safe place."

"Caught you two~" Rodnic grinned. "Now the whole school is going to know you're together. What will Dumbledore think of you now Potter?"

"I don't care!" James closed his eyes, wanting Rodnic to go away.

"What the hell!?" Rodnic screamed as something swooped, picking him up. James watched as the creature flew back into the clouds nearby.

"....Kracken just ate a student." Lucius whispered.

"Not yet he hasn't. DAD PUT HIM DOWN" 

"Dad?" Lucius asked curiosity.

"He's built as a father figure I thought it might help." James watched as Kracken put the screaming child on top of the highest tower before going back in the clouds to hide back in his husk without Cree seeing.

"Whatever happened to Pettigrew? He seemed off."

"It's not really my place to tell."

"Why?"

"He has an issue that I just can't speak for him."

"Sounds like he is a pawn to someone."  
"Was. he changed for the better".

"So he was pinning you down."

"Yeah ...the more chains I gained the more I want to rip free and run." James watched the clouds as they threatened to rain on them.

"I'll help where I can," Lucius promised, James smiled.

The other exams went like a blur. James and the gang shifted their attention from exams to spending the last week of school continually working on their new world, Having Peter join in. The once small room was now an entrance to a large castle-like, holding nine spaces for them to do as they please.

Lily had a large garden of potion materials and flowers next to an ocean she had a small loft house. Next to it a small potion workshop.

Remus had a small cottage in a forest instead of a door. It had an open archway where he could run around. Since it was the mindscape, he could control his wolf form better, running around in delight. 

Sirius made his quidditch pitch, where the teacher seats would have been was where his bedroom was in this world.

Arthur had his full of magical creatures, they weren't real, but Kracken helped him give the personality of a normal one. He, too, chose a small house in the forest. Though he was built into a tree.

James held a mini Hogwarts, he loved it, more cause it didn't have Dumbledore. He had the complete Gryffindor tower as his bedroom. 

Peter's was a small library that had every book he ever read it was cozy and James would Often come when Peter was 

Kraken's room was off. It didn't have much. A perch when he wanted to be in his smaller form. A fireplace. Copies of books from his connection with James. Over the fire was a picture of Kracken, Igneous, and James. He loved it most and was happy when Lily offered to make it a reality. 

Ollie had hers outside but also mimicked a tower in the shape of the Astrometry tower. It was always night in her room.

Cyrus had his always warm and Daylight, he had a grassland with a few cows in the distance, he made sunning rocks. He loved his place; he had a small mud home for when he had a guest, but he usually didn't use it. When the week was over, they boarded the train, James sighed in relief. Though he found it odd, his mother never wrote him back.

"Hey, Sirius did your mother ever mention mine? I never got a letter from her after Igneous's death."

"No but I bet she's waiting with my mother." When they arrived at the station, James's stomach did flips; he didn't see his mother or father. Only Walburga, who found them quickly, was not even able to say goodbye to friends. 

"We have to go."

"What?" James looked stunned as he walked with them, his mother was nowhere to be seen. Walburga pulled them to her husband, ushering Peter to follow them, Orin. He had been standing in the back unnoticed as other parents picked up their kids.

"Let's go," he ordered, walking to the wall that leads into the muggle world. 

"Where's Regulus?" Sirius asked as it was his brother's first year. However, the two didn't hang out publicly, thanks to Sirius being a Gryffindor, he did write to the other consistently. 

"With your aunt and uncle, and cousins. We don't have time for more questions," he spoke in the monotone voice Sirius hated. Sirius wondered what crawled up his father's ass, as they hit the muggle streets. 

"Why this side of the world?" Sirius was getting annoyed with his parent's blatant shiftiness.

"Silence pup, we will talk later. Please try to keep up!" Walburga gently pushed the boys in front of her, spelling their luggage to shrink wandlessly. James noticed the streets and sidewalks looked empty. `Where is everyone?' he thought Lily always said this place was an attraction for muggles being near the train station. He looked up at the sky for a moment, it looked like it was about to pour, Sirius took his hand as he nearly walked into the street.

"Focus James," he whispered, keeping James from walking into the street again, they turned down a random alleyway. 

"James with Walburga. Sirius, Peter with me." Orin ordered the two split up, grabbing on to the respected parent before they apparited to a new place.

"Black castle?" Sirius looked down the way from him. He wondered why they came out here, walking up to the large castle.

"I... I didn't know you owned a castle." James was in pure shock of the size. Peter was in awe.

"Yes, we do. We had this castle long before Black's were considered anything. It once started as a small shack. The First blacks lived here, they built on it as time went on. You could call it the Black's true beginning, as their proudest accomplishment!" Orin grinned as he boasted the man was proud of the enormous castle 

"She's not as big as Hogwarts. But she has well over three hundred rooms and a mini great hall for family feasting. Before you ask if everyone is joining us tomorrow, this includes Regulus." 

"Why are we here?" Sirius tried again to get an answer.

"Because Dumbledore is trying to catch James off guard. And well… we have some news." Once they were in the castle, Walburga called for tea as she made the boys sit in a library with her. Orin excused himself to go firecall his brother in law to see if his younger son arrived safely.

"James..." Walburga looked to the boy before she gently set a hand on the boy's arm. James grew increasingly worried.

"I'm sorry James. Your parents are dead," she whispered, James jumped up Kracken and Cyrus were startled, Ollie hooted loudly as if to cry out. Kracken immediately went to her side, watching James as he comforted her.

"No! You're lying, call my mother! She will come here right now!" he hissed. Walburga expected this and sighed, making him sit again. "Call her. Better yet call Axi!! AXI!!" James waited for the house-elf.

"AXI??" He called again, looking for Walburga, and she only sighed. "Ajax? Crystal?" James started to read up, "Where are their owls? Bobo and Rose. "

"They...they died of heartbreak Rose died hours after her love." Ollie took off screeching to be let outside. Poxy snapped his fingers before James could stop him, Ollie flew out.

^who were they to her?^ Kracken took to the air, ready to chase her, but he didn't want to upset her by not knowing.

^Her parents I had her since she hatched.^

^ I will follow her stay here! ^ Kracken few after his lady love with Cyrus yearned to fly. Wanted to be out there, helping Kracken comfort her.

"It's going to be all over the news…. 'Potters victim to the hunt. Known for some mythical inheritance…. Or being magical creature lovers." James looked to the floor.

"I got a letter from her. May I read it to you?" she spoke gently, knowing the other was in a lot of pain, but his mother left something for Walburga to say. 

"Please," James looked to Sirius and Peter, who wasn't sure if he should be there. "Can they stay with us?"

"Yes." James leaned on his friends as Walburga opened the letter she had pulled from her dress. 

"My Dearest Friend, 

I am sorry to inform you, but something is afoot. While James and Sirius are away at Hogwarts, we noticed someone keeps trying to chase us. They have successfully made it through the wards at our beach home, they did not take anything which suggested they are looking for flesh. Yesterday he found us blowing a cloud of horrible dust in our faces. Fleamont has been coughing up blood horribly as we continuously needed Blood Replenishers, my nose will not stop. We suspected we were going to be victims of the hunt. We called a healer, and they can not figure out how to stop it. At this rate, I worry if we are dying at the same time. As you know, this means our immortality could be very well stripped from us. To test this last night, I killed him in hopes of helping us. He thought it was a great idea. We're supposed to be immortal. This should have worked; however, he did not get back up, and I feel myself dying. Someone killed us with this dust. -If someone tries to name it, I want it called the Fleamont Dust. in his honor. - we thought it was him dying first, but it seems we were dying at the same time. I don't want James to know until he's out of school for the year. He is to go into your hands, Walburga. You are his only godmother. He will be orphaned by now, and I need you to tell him. Read the other letter I am leaving for him or let him read it. - Euphemia." she set the message down, opening the second on that was hiding behind the first.

"James.

My sweet baby stag. I want to start by saying I hate this being the last letter you will get from me. As you are probably with Walburga, your father's words last night still ring in my ears. He wanted me to remind you, no matter what. We are proud to call you our son. We are old, we lived our lives and desperately tried to create you. When you were born, we were the happiest ever. You continue to impress us as you grow. You are strong, you have lovely friends and one day you will have a mate. I pray they love you as much as your father and me. Though no one could love you as much as me." James broke into a sob. "You are with this order as the last wish of your father and me. Stay with the Blacks. Do not run away. I know it will be scary, but I have faith you can do it. You're a bloody Gryffindor act like one but remember that you are still a Potter even as a Gryffindor. I had our wills activated the moment I knew your father was gone. Tell Lily to make your favorite cookies that I taught her. Play nicely with Lucius and Severus. When you grow up, you need to see your 'enemies' as you call them friends. For they will hold your back way better than Dumbledore and his chicken army." Walburga heard James snort in his crying. 

"Lastly… the Potters were never neutral. Your father and I are Death eaters. We were spies and damn good ones. Stand head held high or so help me I will haunt you. - With all the love in the world Your mother Euphemia Potter..." Walburga folded it, upholding the letter out. James took it whimpering as Walburga pulled him into a hug, he cried for what felt like hours before growing tired, James was ready for bed. He didn't want to do anything else, not that anyone blamed him. James had a lot of emotions right now. Sad, heartbroken, lost, his parents were gone. Angry with whoever did this to them. Shocked, his family had been neutral his whole life, and now he was told by his mother's letter, she was a death eater. His father was a death eater. Potters were far from neutral.

"Why didn't they tell me…."

"I like to believe they wanted you to grow with an open mind James," she spoke softly.

"Like I would ever follow the old coot! The only reason he's alive is that he's powerful and everyone hates him or is afraid of him!" James snorted, wiping his tears. Orin walks it as the tea finally pops up.

"Regulus is safe," he said as he stood by James. "How are you son?" Orin considered the brat in front of him one of his. He was always close to the Potters. When Walburga informed him he broke down, the manly cruel outer crust shattered, leaving him blowing things up and screaming. The memory came back like a hot flash.

They went looking for the bodies to prove it right. Orin handmade caskets and told Walburga not to mention the others. If Abraxas found out, they would have more significant problems. It didn't last long as they were caught when Abraxas came knocking a day before the boys were to be picked up, demanding to know if they heard from Fleamont and his wife. Orin told him his office was covered in Ice as the Naga lost in it. He reported it to Marvolo, who pulled an emergency meeting of his inner circle allowing his inner circle to blow up.

"Outrage!! It's a clear attack on us!" a heavily pregnant naga screamed; she only had one egg, but it was big. This woman was the proud mother of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, her dark elf mate beside her nodding.

"Dalphini is right, they want to dig in deep. This war is going nowhere if we stay in defense." Triton hissed, "the twins come home tomorrow what do I tell them? Your godfather is gone?! You think they will take it lightly?"

"They won't need to know...not right away," Marvolo hissed.

"What is your plan master?" Esmeralda Snape looked on with her green eyes filled with fear.

"We stay belly up. We're not strong enough ... I am desperately looking for my mate. Till that day that lemon dropping c-(Dalphini covered her ears at the words being spoken as the others seemed rather shocked)

"Master do you think it's wise to leave… with that display, you seem more out of it." Orin tested the waters.

"If you don't leave I'll hex you out." Marvolo hissed as he slithered out. The parents of the kids had the whole rest of that day to plan and mourn.

"Poor James," Clover spoke, looking to the moon, her lover nodded at her side. Abraxas and the other parents snapped to look at the two Lovegoods.

"Clover? Moonbeam?" Wulbruga whispered as their eyes glowed in the room, the lights had gone out. Marvolo had slithered back in to hear them as the lights in the house went out.

"Time has changed. Reality is not the same." Clover started.

"We will not survive. However, they will grow. They will not fear." Moonbeam spoke

"Master's mate comes as a descendant of the fallen. Hidden by another. Hatched to one who has tried his best to keep one foot in front of the other."

"Soon yet far."

"Green eyes will dance with blue. Fur runs with the earth. Panic will be tamed by pranks. Ice will meet fire. The act will fall when she will give in. Hellion will give the seventh time like a charm. As our enemy thinks he can win. The future where Death's creation has become more human as soulless magic can. They can not live while the other breathes. One must meet their end to be reborn".

"Only one in this room will see this until the end. The rest will die," they spoke in unison before closing their eyes. Abraxas was the first to look at Marvolo.

"Only one life…..it will be an honor to die for you, and our cause, my lord." he bands his fist over his chest to the opposite shoulder. Orin and Walburga joined him starting a chain till Clover gently put her fist across her shoulder."

Marvolo turned the gesture, tears leaking down his face. "Then let us live to our fullest. Move the army we're done being something they can push around. "he ordered they all left with Clover and Moonbeam being the only ones to stay with Marvolo.

"Yes, my beautiful seers?" he asked as they watched him. They moved to his side, hugging him.  
"Send Nagini to the Black castle."

=Nagini leave tonight to Black castle my love=

=As you wish, the Master = she nuzzled his hand before leaving.

"You have my permission my love" Moonbeam smiled; his wife kissed Marvolo's lips gently. He felt a bell trusted in his hands.

"Why are you giving me this?" he eyed them, Moonbean took a turn to kiss him. He didn't mind he was starving for his mate, and if they weren't born yet, it wasn't cheating. Marvolo pulled the two fae were-rabbit hybrids up to his throne; he let his tail out, wrapping it twice around it before sitting down. He was in his biggest from. He, of course, set both on Lovegoods on their arm chairside.

"There will come a day you will hand it to our grandbaby. Xenophilius will not be able to handle the power for he shows No mercy. It is not the real bell. The real one is with the cruel queen under the school."

"We will not get to meet her. But you will."

"Any special message?" Marvolo watched the fire enter the lamps in his throne room.

"Break the rules. You will know when to say it." Clover pulled him into another kiss. The two seemed very loving as Orin's mind left the room. He had witnessed as Moonbeam asked it of him. 

He looked to James back to now and his reality.

"One who becomes Black, huh?" he messed the miserably sad boy's hair. James' child would be his Master's mate. He was going to make sure it happened. After a while, Walburga walked them to their room in the castle. It had both their names on it. The room was large, holding three large beds, three bookshelves, and three desks. Three purple doors that led to walk-in closets that Walburga put their name on each door. Then there was a green door leading to a bathroom with two showers and a tub, and two doors that only had room for a toilet each. The counter space next to the green door held two sinks and one large mirror.

James laid down after she gave them the tour. Around dinner time, he was woken up being shaken.

"Come on kiddo...I know you don't want to." when James didn't respond other than hide more under the blankets, Orin sighed. "Or are we going to repeat first-year Christmas?" James still didn't move. Orin picked him up in the sheets, he noticed the glare he was getting and chuckled. "I warned you. Now before I throw you into a pool or worse the ocean outside. Get up." he set the boy down and watched him untangled himself.

"There we go." James only nodded to his words. They walked down to the mess hall. Joining with Walburga and Sirius, though, he didn't eat a whole lot. 

"So the others will be here for breakfast. We will discuss what's the next move then….how are you adapting?" Walburga attempted to start a conversation in hopes to kill the silence.

"It's a big place. I got lost looking around with so many halls", Sirius added. Peter nodded along.

"Ah, that's the spell to keep little kids in the castle. We will have to edit your name to teen-hood you should be able to move around better after that." Orin replied, chuckling at the image of a very lost Sirius.

"What are you thinking about father?"

"You. getting lost because you're too damn curious for your good. Then again I blame your mother."

"Me!? Why me?" she asked as her eyes stayed on James, who was just playing with his food by this point.

"Well, I'm not to blame, I made sure he wasn't curious when I watched over him."

"So my parents were death eaters?" It was a knife that cut happiness short.

"Yes…." Orin replied

"Where was Lord Voldemort."

"He's in his manor."

"No. where was he when my parents suffered." James stood up.

"James…" Sirius stood up

"No Sirius! First I had to kill my favorite teacher. Then I was rape. Then I was forced to watch you be crucios by Dumbledick all for a stupid kiss. Peter nearly got killed by Dumbledore! And now my parents are dead! Where the hell is he!? I want a meeting with him!" Orin looked to his wife, who only nodded.

"We will send a letter to him to see when he's available."

"May I be excused, please?" James asked, Orin, eyed the others' plates before sighing. Kracken followed James

^ it's not their fault. Or Marvolo's ^

^ I know... I just... I wanna join, I wanna join the fight against Dumbledore!^

^When you're older^

^No now!^

^James^ Kracken hissed warning James to behave, James glared at him.

^Bite me you overgrown peacock^ James noticed his vision blurred and he suddenly blacked out.

^ You're going to regret that James.^ Kracken's voice was enraged. James looked around his Dream bubble, wondering what to expect when Kracken came in.

"It's one thing to be angry, it's another to disrespect me." James tried to back up when Kracken grabbed him. SMACK, James yelped as his dream self ass burned. He had just been spanked and felt like a kid again, well a younger kid.

"I don't ever want to do that again. You're going to feel that when you wake up."

"You're far too strong magic wise."

"I am a devil's creation so yeah. I'm made of mostly magic. Designed to be a father figure. And punishments are not foreign to me. I only hope I don't have to do it again. Remember who your talking to even when angry you never know what I will do." Kracken smirked before sitting down. "now let's talk about something else hmm?"

"Sure," James sat down, wincing. "It was one hit but feels like ten."

"That's the trick, make it feel like it was more than it is. Fun fact when you have kids." 

"Will you tell me more about your life with Igneous?" James discussed sitting there with the other. He never felt someone move his body from the floor or hear Cryus tsk at Kracken once both were in acceptable positions. The snake went back to his smaller form of resting.

Sirius woke up first to Kreacher on his chest, he was very used to this kind of wake up call. Peter was already up reading a book quietly.


	42. Potter to Black

JAGoWC CH 042: Potter to Black

"Mistress is calling for young masters to join the family in the mess hall" Kreacher spoke when Sirius nodded the house-elf popped away. Sirius got up, changing clothes and he walked over to James' bed.

"James, Mom's calling us to breakfast. we need to go." Sirius rubbed the other's shoulder. James whined, in his sleep, mumbling something about not being hungry. Sirius shook him harder, seeing Lucius walk in the room.

"I'm not hungry, Sirius…" James' voice croaked as he hid under the covers more. Kracken looked annoyed but noticed Lucius hold a finger to his lips. His butt was hurting a bit, he glared at Kracken through his blankets but squeaked when the burr came back for a second.

"James, wake up," Sirius tried once more.

"Noooo." James hissed, pushing his friend's hand away as he cuddled the pillow. 

"James. you might wanna get up. I'm not here alone." Sirius warned but could tell he was being ignored.

Suddenly his covers were gone, and there was blonde hair in his face. 

"Malfoy?" he gasped, struggling a little when he realized he was picked up. "Put me down!" he hissed, struggling harder in the arms of the other. 

"No." Lucius carried him out of the bedroom, down the hall, to the mess hall doors. "Here's your options Potter, I put you down and you walk willingly into the mess hall or I carry you in," Lucius spoke in the most monotone voice.

"I will walk," he said after some time of just sitting in Lucius' arms squirming slightly to keep his butt from touching any part of Malfoy. Lucius gently put him on his feet after summoning some slippers for him.

"I should be dressed honestly." Potter looked down at his green pajamas.

"May I be blunt with you?" Lucius looked at him, waiting. When James nodded, Lucius allowed a frowned to grace his lips. "Your parents are dead, James." 

"Thanks captain obvious," James growled out.

"Not finished!" Lucius snapped "No one is going to give two shits how you dress right now." there was silence again this time James was looking to his feet. "If it." Lucius paused, going back to being quiet before speaking again. He lifted the other's chin with his fingers.

"If it was my parents I would want to hide too. But I would expect someone to come to drag me out of bed the next day too. I'm only doing what I would want someone to do for me." 

James blushed, moving his face out of the other's hand before smiling. 

"Thanks, Malfoy"

"Lucius." Lucius corrected.

"Lucius." James chuckled as their stomachs growled Lucius' face went back to its normal emotionless state.

"Shall we?" he leads James in. Orin looked surprised and handed a few shackles over to Abraxas Malfoy.

"Really father a bet?" Lucius rolled his eyes. 

"You're a Malfoy I expected nothing less. We simply betted which son would get him out of bed." 

"Unbelievable!" Walburga slapped her husband's arm in anger. Orin only chuckled. He knew she had a right to be angry. He had a bad habit of making bets with the older Malfoy. 

"So what's the plan today?" Bellatrix asked as Sirius patted between him and Remus. James sat down Peter on the other side of Remus, suddenly hugged by both he cracked a small smile. 

"Well. Once everyone has some time to get comfy I say a shopping trip is required." Walburga let most of the boys and her husband groan in distaste.

"We have to go to Gringotts anyway," Walburga stated, of course, everyone eventually agreed over breakfast.

As they got ready to leave, they decided to use the Floo. It would make it harder for Dumbledore to get to them since the bank held a no tracing policy and didn't allow the fireplaces to track where they came from. Walburga sent her brother and most of the kids out of the bank doors. Leaving it to her, Sirius, Orin, and James. Regulus didn't want to go, but his father gave him a look."

"Regulus. What did I say before we left."

"I have to go with my uncle. Don't act out in public or I could endanger myself. And Pda will be punished." Regulus whimpered before walking over next to Narcissa.

"We will be free one-day little pup. Then you can be as clingy to your brother as ever." Walburga smiled, rubbing his arm as she passed to lead Sirius off. When Orins Black was turned, Sirius messed up his brother's hair putting his finger to his lips as he winked. Regulus grinned, fixing his hair quickly as he and Narcissa left to join the others on the bank steps.

They walked up to a goblin, Walbruga gently pushed James to the front. 

"I-i need to speak to Hooktooth?" he didn't have anything against the goblins, they just scared him from a young age. 

"He is expecting you. Follow Hortis. "the Goblin pointed to a goblin in a green suit.

"This way," he called out, leading them into a room. "He will be momentary. Water or anything?"

"No we're good," Orin answered, the Goblin left. The room was small, it had a Large rectangle table made out of black marble taking up most of the room, its large black chairs huddled on two sides. The room had two doors. One wizard and witches had to come in one the goblins walked in through a secret-ish walkway. James decided the chair was better than standing as he sat down he flinched at his butt hurting.

^how long is this going to hurt?^ 

^Igneous reported hurting till dinner once.^ Kracken spoke chuckling slightly ^ maybe only one time with you.^

"Oh, how wrong he is' 'Artemas whispered to his mate, who giggled the two watched them through a glass orb from Artemas's home, continuing to watch.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter, To start my condolences for your loss." James nodded, thanks. 

"Thank you for coming in days after their death. I'm sure you want to get this over with and go back to mourning." 

"Yes, sir." 

"To see the Will. I will need you to prick your thumb and press them on this." he slid one blank sheet over to James, who did as instructed watching the paper begin to reveal its secrets. 

{ James Fleamont Potter. 

Son of Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter nee Fawley

Through Father inherit the following homes.

Potter Manor in Willow creek Wales  
Potter cottage in Forks Scotland  
Potter house in Deathly hallows

Through Mother inherit the following homes.

Fawley Castle in Rugby   
The book store "cursed gifts."  
Fawley cottage. Ireland

From father’s individual bank account: 2,633,422 Galleons 9 Sickles 15 Knuts (( $12,666,120.27))  
From Mother's individual bank account: 5,300 Galleons 11 Sickles 18 Knuts ((us $25,495.00)

Fleamont and Euphemia's account for James Fleamont Potter:  
190,314 Galleons 3 Sickles 23 Knuts (( $915,365.00 )) }

"Why so much?" James looked up to Hooktooth, he knew he was rich, but this was ridiculous to him.

"The Potter family tended to make and save a lot of money allowing them to live off of. While they figure out what they wanted to do with their lives. Though I can't tell you how much I can say your not as rich as Malfoy or Black. you also have been added to inherit Igneous Hallwick's cottage in Scotland, another 2306 Galleons 13 Sickles 2 Knuts from him. He only asks you use some to buy large mouse treats for Kracken who I see you have with you already. We were unable to track him down ourselves to bring him to you. You gain one house-elf named Poxy…..the goblins don't trust him and have kicked him from the homes." hookTooth sighed.

"Don't trust?"

"We caught him talking to a house-elf named Iris from Hogwarts the other day. After sending a house-elf from Hogwarts, we trust. You may know her maydawn? Yes. Her we sent her to check on the house. The cottage was in ruins. She was able to. Not sure how to turn back time and put it under her protection. But Poxy is currently hiding wherever you last left him.

"The castle ...OLLIE!" James jumped up Kracken whipped up =Cyrus you're on guard!= he teleported from the room, startlingly everyone. A few minutes later, James whispered Kracken's name when he warped back to them. He was not in his owl form, nor was he in Igeno form, and his talon was a very scared house elf.

"Master help! He's picking on me!" Poxy cried out. James looked to Kracken.

^Ollie!^ he called out through his connection to her.

^I will be fine, Master. Maydawn and Dobby are healing my wounds as we speak.^

^Woman, why didn't you call out for help!?^ invaded their connections.

^ I am an adult. I have scurred with rats bigger than that thing. The only reason he got me was I had been asleep before he came in, I also trusted him.^

^Can I kill him now James!?^

^No, he will answer me first. Then he will be a snack^ Orin coughed to bring both James and Kracken back to reality.

"s-sorry … Kracken says Poxy was attacking Ollie. Hooktooth what legally can I do to this house-elf?"

"Anything, even feed the thing to Kracken."

"Father suggestions?" Orin looked shocked before stoning his face. Orin handed his wand to James. "Your house-elf, you know the spells, yes?"

"It won't trace back to me?"

"The Funny thing is my wand is handmade. No, it won't trace back to anyone. That's something we need to do today. Wala my love we are fitting all the kids to newer wands Ollivander is a wonderful wand maker but he stays in the government's boundaries. We need to step out of them, including the kids."

"As you wish husband," she smiles. James turns back to the house-elf. ^kracken off^ he watches him let go of the house-elf who looked like he was going to be saved. "Thank you, master!"

"You attacked Ollie. Why?"

"Ollie attacked me, first, Master. I simply defended myself. My old Master did not care what Kracken did to me. I wanted Ollie to understand I will not be bullied by two winged monsters."

"Wrong answer! I know the truth. Want to try again?" James honestly wasn't ever going to trust him. If he had been seen talking to a Hogwarts elf when he should have been at the cottage and how the cabin was destroyed, he didn't want to believe the other was on Dumbledore's side.

"Why did Ingeoud die?"

"I am not sure master." Kracken looked to James shaking his head. He was lying

"You sure? Why did you visit a Hogwarts elf that wasn't Maydawn? She handles any out staffed events."

"I haven't, Master! Poxy knows better sir!" another lie.

"Are you sure you want to keep acting like this? Playing innocent only gets you so far. I knew you hated Kracken but Ollie? She has never been mean to you."

"She is when you don't look, master!"

"That doesn't sound like my Ollie."

"Oh but it is. She's horrible. I wish to get you a new owl one that won't hurt me, Master."

"I have heard enough. You are a traitor. There are enough lies between you and me I can't trust you with my life. You failed me and worse you failed Igneous."

"No master!....it is you who has failed me." the elf went to attack James, who already had a wand pointed at him.

=impotentia ad respirandum! = the elf dropped gasping for air clawing at his neck. The elf was trying desperately to get air, his yellow skin turning green in the face before James waved the wand, Poxy gasped for air.

"Had...you", he catches his breath, glaring up. "Learned nothing, kill or cap-" Poxy yelped as his arm was in a large beak. ^ it's about to get bloody.^

"What do you know about Igneous death, Artemas said Dumbledore had something to do with it."

"Poxy don't know!" the elf screamed as Kracken bit his arm harder.

<= Ego plaga tua magica => Kracken hissed a teal gem fell to the floor in front of poxy.

^James grab that!^

< = Accio!=> the gem flew to his hand. "Last chance to save yourself. What of Dumbledore's plans do you know!"

Kracken had broken the elf's arm.

"MASTER DUMBLEDORE HAD POXY KILL ILINA THE HUFFLEPUFF!!!" he hoped it would save him. "She was under the Impero when he found her! He broke her free! They were going to mate that night if I didn't get in the way. Master wanted Igneous dead. Poxy knows not why. He sent Poxy with a bag of dust made of dead spiders to a wizard. Poxy suspects he helped kill James' parents. Poxy just wanted to be free of Igneous!!"

"Kill him," Orin hissed out he was looking to Kracken as he spoke. "Kill him or I will." Kracken nodded to show he understood he picked the wailing elf up. James turned away, not wanting to witness as Kracken ripped the elf to stirpes violently using his talons, making the elf bleed. Once the noises of Kracken eating the bloody remains ceased, James turned around.

"You're a mess." ^comes with the turf of killing.^ "...." James waved the wand silently, cleaning the Igeno. "Turn back to your owl form. We have to finish this so we can get back to Ollie." Kracken listened. He sat on James's shoulder, grooming his human's hair. Cyrus nuzzled Kracken's leg. Kracken looked to the snake before nudging its head gently.

=are you well Cyrus?= he asked.

=hungry but after watching you, I realized I miss live food.=

=we can stop at a feed shop for you = James smiled petting his familiars before looking back to Goblin. Who looked like this was an everyday thing. James cocked an eyebrow to the Goblin.

"I am the banker for several death eater families. This isn't new when they find out a house-elf has tried to do something pathetic like that. Some even bring them here to kill so the ministry can't punish them. Now then for their last wishes." Hooktooth put on his glasses as he took the paper. He quickly studied over the Will, translating the Goblin text. 

"James Fleamont Potter. Your parents leave you in their wealth with the fact that it will be under Orin Black's control until you're old enough, at sixteen to claim them. The accounts are to be mended into one. 2,829,037 Galleons 8 Sickles 5 Knuts, plus what Igneous left you and is to be put where you may access for whenever you need it. You will have to be escorted by one of two people. Your Godmother Walburga or her husband until your twentieth birthday. Understood so far?" when James nodded, he continued. 

"Good. I am to inform you that there is a Magical creature in you. Though your parents didn't know what. They only know it is to match your future mate. Your Mother had gotten dreams while pregnant only she couldn't remember when they made this. Side note I suspect Naga with your ability to talk to the snake around your neck." James shrugged, and we will see the gesture. 

"Okay? Anything else?"

"Yes. It was added before she passed a few days ago, and it is to be seen through today before her enemies can reach you."

"What?"

"You are to become a Black. This will mean though you carry the Potter blood, you will not leave a Potter. Your Mother was sure you were the one they were trying to hunt. She wishes this, and seeing as they are both dead, your father can not give his peace about this. We can only do as asked."

"Dark elf bond?" Orin asked as he stepped forward. 

"Yes between your Wife, son, and you sir Black." 

Orin nodded, looking at James. "Are you okay with this? We are not replacing them. This bond will stop others from being able to force you into any type of adoption."

"I don't know if this seems too much. Am I really in that much danger?" James looked to the paper for answers in his Mother's last words, while it was all in Goblin didn't help his case. 

^ it's the safest option it would stop Dumbledore from adopting you.^ Kracken spoke, James did love Walburga and Orin like his Mother and father, so he didn't have a problem with it, only the timing.

"It's what Mother wanted. I want to follow her wishes." Hooktooth moved them to a new room, this one didn't have any chairs or a table like the one they were just in. Just as the door shut, James froze. 

"What is Dumbledore doing here?" he had seen the old man. Orin snapped his head to the door. 

"Wait here, and stay quiet." He slipped back out the door as James' heart raced. Sirius caught his friend as his body gave out. Kracken hooted worried he set himself on the floor flapping fresh air to James' face when the others made him sit.

"James!?" Sirius pulled him up as Walburga moved over to help support him. 

"He's having a meltdown." she made him sit on the floor, rubbing his back. 

"Easy James it's okay I promise. It will all be over soon." She whispered as he hid his face in his hands.

Orin walked back in and locked the door behind him. Kracken walked over to the door as fast as his little birdie feet would allow. He was listening to the footsteps outside.

"Well? Was it him?" his wife asked rudely. He knew she was worried; however, right now was not the time.

"We will speak about this later. The bond is why we're here." James was sure he didn't like that answer as he sat there. His eyes on Kracken

"What do I need to do?" James asked, wanting to be useful.

"You're fine where you are. As you won't be able to do anything anyway." Orin stood to his front right, Walburga behind him and Sirius in the front left of him. They were shaped in a triangle as they sat down in sync. 

"What about Regulus?" James question still staring at Kracken

"He will be included, but since he isn't firstborn. It would be unnecessary for him to be here." Walburga answered.

xXx In bonds we hold. I am the father of this child, always. xXx Orin spoke in a language that made James jump as the three golems markings covered themselves. Sirius was covered in red markings while his parents were black.

'Of course, he's a fire golem, leave it to him. Wait, didn't he say he was a dog?' James thought as he smiled.

xXx In bonds we hold. I am the Mother of this child, always. xXx Walburga spoke, smiling at James as he felt a connection growing in his heart. James felt his pain being lifted. The holes in his heart were still there, but they hurt a lot less as there was someone there to represent his parents in his life. He watched Sirius, who smiled.

xXx In bonds we hold. I am the eldest brother of this child, always. xXx Sirius spoke as light flowed connecting Orin to his wife, then to Sirius, from Sirius to his Mother, and then all three to James. Once the spell disappeared, James sighed. He felt destroyed about his parents but was happy to be apart of his Godmother's family now.

Orin raised his wand, pointing it at James. 

<= Nomen tuum = > James watched above him as the spell made words appear above him.

James Fleamont Black.

None of them knew they had changed the timeline in the book. Nor could they see Fate and Death look at each other.

"This is new. Maybe this will be a better one. Like someone wanted to save the timeline and messed up on how to do it." 

"I have my doubts but I will not complain." Artemas smiled. "Has Hades come with Penelope's soul yet?" 

"No. he won't till James is pregnant with Draco and Harrison remember." she giggled. "What? Miss your grandbaby?" 

"No. Just miss his smile." 

"Admit it Penelope wormed her way in the same way Hades did." Fate laughed as the other seemed to not answer her. It only confirmed her accusation.

"Tell you what. This is the one time my love. You have full reign to mess around with this, as will I." Artemas's cloaked head snapped to look at her. 

"Really?" she sounded shocked that he already intervened twice before. He sent Kracken to James. Oh, how he loved seeing the owl. It wasn't just any owl. No, the igeno was a disguise for his own familiar. Fate didn't even know of this creature, she was fooled like everyone else. Artemas did feel guilty, but it was better this way. Kracken was always death's helper. Reaping souls to help population maintenance but to balance his raging thirst was starvation for someone to love him. Artemas gave him to Lucifer's youngest, telling him to give him to a desperate soul. In need of care. The two would care for each other. He didn't realize what his pet would do to this timeline now that he was part of it. Last time Igneous left the school to die, just up and left. Artemas contacted his pet, telling him to convince his son by James' side. It changed things, Artemas kept a better watch on James since his pet was nearby to call out to him. That's how he knew of Sirius and James, how he knew which room to bust into. Artemas walked over to the book of Deaths pulling two names Igneous and Ilina the souls appeared before him. 

"Congrats you two get a second chance for now chill out here with us." Artemas grins

Igneous was lost for words, but his mate's smile said everything. "Thank you...are you watching James?" 

"Yes. come watch with us". 

"Ready?"

"Ready," she replied, she cast a blessing over the four. They suddenly felt thrilled, happier than when the tattoo appeared on James's wrist, showing their success.

James looked to his right wrist when it itches, he looked down to see a large 'B' created with birds beside it and under it a simple swirl.

He looked to see a bird was joining the others on Sirius' wrist.

"So it was successful?"

"Yes, now let us face the music." Orin turned to the door as Walburga behind the boys between her and Orin. 

"You have always been family; this just proves it more." Kracken flew into James' shoulder butting his head gently into him

^ You're thrilled ^ James laughed petting the owl. 

^Shut up brat, You're happy too.^ Kracken held a softer voice as he spoke.

The four walked out, time seemed to slow down for James as they started walking to the front. He noticed Dumbledore was there still. The older wizard spotted them. 

"James!" Dumbledore's face looked very surprised and worried. "Have you heard, young one?" Dumbledore had gotten in their way Orin made sure to stay between the wizard and the boy. It didn't go unnoticed as Dumbledore, who frowned. 

"James I came to call some Aurors to find you. They found your parents. Are you okay? Do you need help?" Dumbledore continued to keep the look of innocence, which made James want to vomit. Kracken hissed in anger.

"I'm right here Headmaster. Safe with people I trust." James spoke, feeling safer as Cyrus, who was lying still around his neck hissed ready to strike at the professor. Kracken looked to be prepared to take flight in front of everyone. James quickly put his hand on the bird's wings, keeping him to him. 

^ Don't leave my side.^ James begged

^I won't ^ Kracken nodded settling back down

"Oh come, James, Albus will do."

"No it won't," Orin said blankly. Walburga stepped closer to James. She noticed some wizards trying to line up for what she could only assume to be a kidnapping. "James. You are to call him Headmaster or Mr.Dumbledore, understood?"

"Yes, Father." James nodded his head to Orin before turning back to the tense air in front of him. It was so stiff you could touch it and almost taste it, like burnt toast. It wasn't the kind of burnt toast he liked, it was severely burnt, it didn't help James was trying his hardest not to break down. He flashed his wrist at Dumbledore as if to get him to back off.

Dumbledore pushed past Orin, grabbing James' right wrist seeing the tattoo.

"What have you done to him" Dumbledore hissed, getting in Orin's face. The pressure in James' head was very uncomfortable. James realized Dumbledore did the one thing his parents warned him about.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" James screamed as loud as he could, tears flowed down his face. He yanked his arm, Kracken bit Dumbledore, when he didn't let go, he repeatedly pecked him freeing James. The boy ran out of the front doors. Sirius ran after him. 

"James! James!" he yelled as he followed.

"Kracken to your master's side now!" Orin barked out the bird wanted to kill Dumbledore but knew he better catch up. He flew off a goblin pushed the door open for him. Dumbledore noticed too many people were looking at him and choose to leave glaring at Orin one more time before he left.

Orin and Walburga waited for him to be gone before they turned, stepping in sync they both walked briskly through the building and out the door, down the stairs and stopped looking around. Walburga whistled, hoping her son would hear her, and bring James back. 

A minute later, they heard a howl to their left. Following it quickly, they pushed through people getting to Sirius, who was standing with James, Sirius wand drawn. Auror stood in front of him. Kracken was on his Master's shoulder hissing in annoyance but was also making sure no one could sneak upon them.

"What is the meaning of this!" Orin hissed at getting between the Auror's and his sons.

"They attacked Molly Prewett. We were merely detaining them, till you could be found to take your sons." Marcus Cree, a Death Eater spy, spoke twitching his head to suggest he take the boys and leave quietly.

"It was an accident! James bumped into her. Her books went flying!"

"She saw my tattoo and called me a blood traitor, shoved me when Kracken appeared she freaked out more," James spoke as Walburga moved to check them over. 

"Are you hurt?" she asked, scanning him. 

"I hit my head, other than that I am fine, mother." James had made it in his mind he would call them Mother and father he had to keep himself afloat no more Rockin between here and the veil of the dead.

"Well if it simply was a misunderstanding how about we just brush it off and no one gets in trouble?" When Orin nodded, the Aurors left leaving them. Orin was thankful the girl in question must have a runoff. He leads them to the meeting spot.

"Took you long enough," Cygnus chuckled as he was glared at by his sister. 

"We ran into a problem," she spoke plainly.

"Did he say anything after I ran out?" James asked, looking to the two adults.

"No. He did glare at me his whole way out." Orin stated. The group got lunch at a cafe nearby before going down to the robe dresser. 

"Madam Silver!" Walburga walked into the high-end beauty store. Stern women looked up and smiled. 

"Walburga what did I say about my last name? Cornelia." the women looked over the last two boys. When she spotted James, she sighed. She heard from her sister that the Potters were gone, the newspaper has not covered it yet. She pulled Sirius up, first matching him in black and green robes like his brother Regulus. 

"James," she called out. James had been looking at some silver clothes when he looked up. "Is there any color you want on yours?" 

"Um," he looked to Sirius. "No, I want the same as Sirius and Regulus. I was thinking of different dress robes." 

"Tell you what. I owed your Mother a dress. I'll make whatever you want okay?" James looked surprised but then nodded.

"Yes, please. A Silver and green robe to go over black plants and a nice black shirt." James grinned, Silvers' heart ached when she was reminded of her friend. She then fitted the boy to his current rob of Black with green inside. His shirt was green and tie Black. The robe-like his two brothers were laced with ruins of protection that were well hidden with seeing as it was a black string on black cloth. A bell at the door rings, saying more people were entering.

"Mom!" Molly hides behind a woman. She looked red in the face. Arthur sighed, hiding behind his father, not wanting Molly to drag him into whatever was happening.

"You boy! Hurt my baby!" she pointed at James, who was trying his best to sit still.

"Problem." Walburga stepped in the women's view of the boy. 

"W-Walburga!?" she backed up, sighing. "Please tell Mrs.Potter to teach her boy manners."

"Lady Potter." Walburga's voice cracked as she was going even angrier. "Has been dead for four days now! That boy is my son. If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me and our family." she tapped her shoulder. Kracken, who was on a perch near James flew over landing on her, he looked menacing to the newcomers. James sniffled from his spot, making Cornelia lookup. 

"Do you want to take a break sweety?" she whispered. 

"No ma'am I wanna see this finished." James smiled as she worked faster with him but still did a fantastic job. Orin surprised her and paid, he usually would fight his wife and make her write out the slip. Molly and her mother stayed on the opposite side of the store.

"Mrs.Prewett what do I owe the visit?" James was lingering to see what they would say. 

"I am here to get my daughter a new robe." she spoke, "We made an appointment however seeing as Potter had a large group, we were forced to miss it." 

"Black. Potters are no more. You still owe me for the last dress until it's paid, don't come into my store again.." James didn't hear her reply to Madam Silver's tongue lashing as Walburga noticed he was eavesdropping and yanked him out to join the others.

"Blacks don't eavesdrop. You're lucky it was me and not your father," she warned him, he gulped but nodded. They all went back to the castle. The castle's fairgrounds were small and lit up by floating lanterns. The house-elves worked quickly to set up for the outdoor party. James watched as his parents were brought to a spot inside a ring. Orin walked up to James, who stayed far back as he could.

"James… I want to warn you before we do it. We will incinerate them. To stop anyone from using their bodies." Orin had set himself, eye to eye with the boy before he spoke. "Do you want me to light a torch and let you be the first." James nodded, Soon many death eaters who knew the truth of the Potters and their families were there. James didn't know them. He knew of Voldemort. He knew the man was going crazy while trying to protect magical creatures. Some say it was because his mate hadn't been born yet, or others say it's because his mate is dead. The latter was a joke to James. 'You can't live if your mate is dead.' 

Tom wasn't looking so good, he did appear scaring the death eaters there. Abraxas was the first to him.


	43. The Maze Game

JAGoWC CH 043: The Maze Game

"My lord." the oldest Malfoy offered his arm. Marvolo shook his head, he looked around slowly growing angry. "You all.." he pointed to several families. "Are an insult! LEAVE none of you cared for the Potters. If I catch you, I will kill you for dishonoring my precious inner circle!" Marvolo hissed, Orin forced anyone not close to the Potter family out. Until it was just the Blacks, Malfoys, Two Weasleys, the Lestrange's, Snapes, Crabbes, Goyles, Notts, Lovegoods, and Greybacks. 

"They waltz around like they were part of every click. I don't show up to random funerals." Marvolo hissed as he made sure there were no others. Marvolo walked up to James. "Follow." He didn't bother to wait, stepping inside. James hurried to follow. They walk into James' room. "I'm going to shower. I want you to stand guard," he mumbled. 

James bowed, standing in front of the door. Once the male was done, he returned out his messy black hair combed back, and he looked refreshed. He let his Husk drop in front of James. Who fell back in shock and backed up. The man in front of him was a naga. His tail was black and red underbelly. He wore a silver kilt over his hip. His red eyes stayed the same as his pale sin gained a bit of color. His hair had gone from his shoulder to midway down his back.

"Amazing…" James didn't realize he had spoken out until Marvolo's face landed on him with an amused chuckle. 

"Thanks, Potter." He knew of the boy as Fleamont, and Euphemia's son, he didn't know, was the last wish of the two inner circle death eater.

"Black sir … mom was afraid I was being hunted, so now I'm under Black." 

"She always was a smart woman. Come let us put her body to rest." Marvolo held his hand out, which James took smiling. He didn't dare pull away; instead, he let Marvolo lead him back, holding his hand. Lucius had a look in his eyes as he saw them holding hands. He knew of Marvolo being a naga, but to see the Black-scaled man slithering slowly enough for James to keep up, made him annoyed. He wondered why but didn't have enough time as Orin handed James the torch.

"We gather here. For them. For Fleamont and Euphemia, their death will not be in vain. Their only son will live on." Orin bowed his head, sighing before nodding to James. James lowered his torch, watching the wood coffins catch fire. Adults shot fire spells to boost the light. 

"Can we throw the ashes in the ocean? Mother always loved it." 

"I don't see why not." Walburga smiled as the bodies burned, and they all gathered at the table. Walburga stood up. 

"A moment of your time friends," she called out. Everyone went silent. "Euphemia's last words were to me and her son in the form of a letter. She then had us go today to Gringotts, her will had us bond James to the Black family. The Potters end in physical form. Though by blood they will live through James." the other adults seem to bow their heads in silent respect to the dead. As soon as the fire died, they were put into a vase. 

"I wish I had a broom," James mumbled.

"A broom? We got those. Poppy!" Orin barked Poppy came summoning brooms for everyone. 

"You're coming with," he looked to the others grinning when they got on their brooms. Marvolo didn't change forms holding the broom he didn't get on.

"Voldemort. You coming", James asked; Marvolo curiously looked at the boy. No one has ever asked him. 

"Is that an invitation young Black?" he called out.

"Yes but if you say no, then it is a demand." James felt no fear with how he talked to the dark lord. Walburga sighed.

"James show some respect, please. If he doesn't want to, he does not have to follow." she scolded lightly. 

"No. he has to. If he wants me to become a future Death Eater he has to put up with me." Marvolo froze and looked at James darkly. For a second, he didn't see James. He saw Fleamont on a broom demanding he gets on his to learn in their first year. 

"James!" Orin was about to say more when Marvolo changed back to his husk, flying to James.

"Don't you dare. Ever lose this spark. If you are at fault. Well, let's hope we never see this." James' golden eyes light up like a shiny coin as he got what he wanted. They all flew for some time before James opened the jar releasing his parent's ashes over the ocean. 

"goodbye, mom ...dad…" James smiled, letting the wind be his guild as he bolted up doing Tricks moving faster than the adults. Orin sped up to keep the boy in his sights. As the others continue their casual fling. Sirius jolted off, keeping on James' tail, smiling. 

"Race you back!" Regulus yelled over the wind as he caught up. 

"You're on!" James whipped around, bolting back to the castle. 

"Keep up, James." Lucius whipped past him. James, of course, took the challenge lowering his body to the broom he gained speed catching up to Lucius the two were neck and neck as they got to the castle. Once they landed, James tripped but didn't fall. Instead, he was pulled to Lucius' chest.

The two stood there as the sun was setting, both staring in the eyes of the other. Gold meeting silver, there was a cough behind them. Lucius backed up. "Apologies it's a new robe and all." 

"Understandable! Mother would have my head if I got dirt on it" James was blushing as he looked away he noticed everyone's eyes on him and Lucius. Sirius had a shit-eating grin and whistled.

"Sirius!" James hissed warning his friend, no, brother not to do this now. Once everyone was landed, most went back to the table to start celebrating James's adoption. James stood there, watching the sun. Lucius hadn't gone back; he still held a few feet away. 

"Lucius, your father is looking for you," Narcissa called out. Lucius nodded to her before looking at James. 

"Don't….. Don't stay over here too long, you are the guest of honor after all."

".... Another one of those things you would want someone to do?" James teased. 

"Nope. Just a friend giving another friend advice," Lucius smirked as he walked away. 

"... Hear that mom. My enemy is my friend….it took Dumbledore raping me to do so but that's beside the point...I will hold my head up high. Because I have a feeling, I have one too many friends that would drag my ass through life if I tried to give up. "James turned away, swearing he could hear his mother's laughter in the waves as he walked to the party.

It took James two weeks to adjust to everything. Walburga gave her new son all the time she could, teaching him the rules of their house. There were similarities and differences. James remembers when he was told if he's going to do magic, it better be wordless. His own parents wouldn't allow it at all. Risking getting caught by muggles or worse another wizard. Potters had no curfew, but he was to be in bed by ten now. Orin was light with his punishments during these weeks. If James dare disrespected him had to stand with a book on his head for three hours. James was easily bored, so the punishment works well. Of course, there were things James wasn't allowed to be a part of, like meeting with Marvolo, Sirius was allowed because he was the oldest.

"It's not fair!" James grumbled glaring at Sirius  
"Still I am the oldest!" Sirius would bark back, grinning still. Thanks to Severus and Lily's older squib sister Petunia, they spent more days at the castle.

"Lily!" Regulus called out, he spotted the fire-red hair, she seemed to be looking for someone. Lily turned to see them sitting on the wall of the castle, looking out at sea. 

"You guys find the nicest places to relax."

"Petunia again?" James asked as he watched her try to get up.  
"Yep. Severus is supporting a black eye, she's getting worse." she sighed, looking for a way up.

"Mother loves her dearly, but now she is considering putting her with a great aunt. If we suddenly start calling her cousin you will know why." Severus spoke, his face looked a bit swollen. A clear scratch where a ring Petunia was wearing had cut her younger brother's upper right cheek. James leaned over the side, holding a hand out. Severus jumped, grabbing the other's hands, helping him pull himself up on the wall before they helped Lily, who gave up trying to get up by herself.

"She sounds bat shit crazy. I hope to never meet her." Sirius mumbled.

"You and me both, she hates that we are magical, while she can't do anything. She has a signature but wasn't strong enough to get a Hogwarts letter. Mother was tempted to send a letter to Dumbledore to humor her daughter only she didn't."

"Why?"

"Petunia threw a vase that was my great grandmothers, though my mother fixed the vase it doesn't sit right anymore and will fall from its a spot at random times needing to be fixed. I think she was able to…... curse it." Lily explained as she looked out toward the ocean. An elf popped up next to her.

"Master! Ye mother has called for lunch. You are to bring Lady Lily and Lord to be Severus."

"Got it, Poppy," Sirius spoke as if bored when the house-elf left they all got down.

"Two months!" James yelled. He wasn't able to dismiss her as an elf in Sirius's presence, all-cause Sirius was the older brother. They talked about a prank they could pull on the Lestrange twins the next time they see them. When laughter causes them to stop. James was the first to the door. He looked in to see Abraxas Malfoy. James' heart skipped a beat looking in without giving himself away for the younger Malfoy.

"You're sneaking ability still needs work, James." James jumped, whipping around to see the very boy he was looking for. Sirius snickered.

"So when's the wedding?" Sirius teased, dodging Lily's swatting at his arm, James seems to stare into Lucius's eyes, the other fixated the same way.

"Hello? Earth to the snake and lion you are on the way to food." Sirius tried, nothing, he looked to Lily for help.

"I'm in love with James/Lucius say what?" she tried, Sirius snorted loudly.

"Lucius! Get out of the doorway." Lucius snapped from his trance, stepping in walking over to his father.

"My apologies father."

"Think nothing of it child, eat. You didn't eat at home." Abraxas Malfoy made a shoo motion with his hands, wanting Lucius to eat with his friends. Severus eyed Lucius when the two looked at each other Lucius glared at his best friend.

"Not a word Sev." Severus let a smirk slip on his lips as he sat down.

"So what should we do today?"

"Our homework," Lily said, looking at the two across from her, James and Sirius groaned.

"You still haven't done your summer work?" Lucius looked at them, surprised. "I wonder what Madam Walburga would say." the boys froze.

"Malfoy. If you don't tell us we will do anything for you."

"We?" Sirius snapped when James glared at him, he cleared his throat. "We."

"As fun as it is to hold something over someone's head, I will settle with you letting me help you do it." Lucius chuckled as they eyed him suspiciously.

"Fine," they couldn't see a reason not to trust the boy before them. After lunch, they walked to one of the libraries named "the enchanted," which was not far from James and Sirius's room. They pushed all the desks in the middle of the room, doing the work they needed next year. Around dinner time, Remus had appeared with a Letter.

Walburga read it before nodding. "You can have the room next to James and Sirius okay?" she smiled, "Have you had dinner before you came?"

"Yes, madam, My mother sends her cookies as sorry for the sudden need to leave."

"Where are they going?" James asked.

"She didn't say only that Grandfather was chasing her and he had caught wind where we were staying. To keep me out of danger I was sent here since I knew how to get here safely by myself. I'll be here till we go back to school." Remus smiled as he followed the kids back to the library, having Lily look over his homework. They were bored.

"Slouching isn't Malfoy like," Vince called out, having found them.

"Finally! Took you forever to come." Lucius hissed.

"What we're not good enough?"

"No offense James, but to play the games I want to play you need to have more people."

"Game?" James looked more excited to do something.

"Yes. Game. One that is far more fun with more people. Where are the others?"

"Already downstairs." Vince chuckled as the Gryffindors ran down to the basement. Lucius and Vince took their time.

Bellatrix laughed when she was tackled by Lily.

"Where is my hug?" Narcissa teased, Lily hugged her just as tightly, as she had Bellatrix.

"James your captain of your team as I am mine. "Lucius explained before Pairing off into two groups. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Arthur, Xenophilius, Rodolphus, and Peter on the Gryffindor team. Lucius had Severus, Narcissa, Theo, Regulus, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Vince, and Greg. James looked into the room with an open space of nothing but the stone on a typical day. Orin appeared with the other parents that could be there sitting in a mini place with a glass window into the bigger room.

"They're going to watch?"

"Your not the only ones bored." Bellatrix snickered at the thought of her father with Gryffindor colors if she could get him to play.

"So rules and tiles are set to teen-hood," Lucius warned, giving a minute for someone to object and not want to play. When no one did, he smirked. "Everyone knows Maze escape?" another second to see if anyone needed an explanation. He looked at James. "You played before?"

"Yeah Regulus, Lily, Arthur vs me, Remus, Sirius. I know how the game works. If you have more then three forever additional two players make another switch. So there will be four switches for each group. Two teams of whatever number as long as it was equal. The goal is to get your target to the other side and the switches quickly so they can get the chosen flag and get it home. If they get tagged by the other team the flag goes back. Sound right?"

"Yes...." he didn't mention the mix of colors by the Lestrange twins.

"Pick your Flag grabber."

"I vote James!" Sirius raised his hand, the rest of the Gryffindor team joined him. James looked to Remus with a disappointment when he slowly raised his.

"Fine. I'm our flag grabber." James chuckled.

"Lucius is ours! Slytherins boop the nose!" Narcissa put her finger to her nose before Lucius could interject. He glared at his team.

"Very. Well. I prefer switch hunting but this once I can humor you."

"What do the flags look like?"

"It's our house, yours is red and gold with a Gryffindor symbol on it." Lucius smiled. "Okay to make it fair, flag grabbers have to be last. But before you go we should make the order we want to go so it mixes the teams and everyone gets a fair chance."

"Sirius." "Regulus." "Lily", "Narcissa." "Remus." "Severus", "Arthur" "Theo" "Xenophilius." "Bellatrix" "Rodolphus" "Rabastan" "Vince" "Peter" "Greg"

"You then me?"

"eh, you first James."

"Okay so now that is done we're going round to our side. May the best house win".

"We all know Slytherin's are way better. But yes may we win" Lucius teased winking. James took his team around, and they got on the first platform waiting for the Slytherins when he noticed someone walking past their door. Marvolo.

"Hi, Marvolo!" James waved, Marvolo, backed up waving. "Come to watch us win?"

"Or Lucius wipes the floor with you, either way, I'm amused." he chuckled at James pouting face before joining the other parents. Clover slid in his lap the moment he sat down.

"My, My someone is happy to see me." he teased only to yelp when Moonbeam bit his ear, not so gently. "Right behave, myself," he chuckled but rubbed Clovers back nonetheless.

Lucius and his team got on their platform. The doors slammed shut. In front of the doors, hung the Flags.

"Remember. Get it back to your platform without being caught James," Lucius purred out as the walls of the game rolled up. They could no longer see the other side. There was no mirror on the ceiling.  
"Teen-mode is harder," James mumbled. A cloud appeared with the words' Begin Sirius step.' Sirius stepped down, then the cloud said, waiting on Regulus. Lily stepped down next to Sirius. Narcissa chose three blocks to Regulus's right, heading for an entrance to her left. Remus stepped on next to Lily, waiting. Severus picked Regulus right, curious where they would have to go to get the switches, James stepped down and watched the cloud pop as Lucius stepped onto the field. Everyone was in the maze now.

Sirius stepped in another tile this time. It glowed gold. Lily covered her ears for a minute as her skin glowed gold to indicate it was her under its effect.

"You can hear them?" Remus asked as she nodded once the volume in her ears wasn't deafening.  
"What are they talking about?" James grinned as Lily tuned in.

"Okay, guys staying on the outer walls were more likely to find the switches that way. Remember the walls change every five turns, switches too." Lucius was coaching his team.

"They are going over strategies Lucius wants them to stick to the outer walls."

"That's not going to work if anything it gives me a clear shot down the middle." James chuckled, as down the middle as the maze would leave him.

Regulus stepped after realizing it was his turn. When nothing happened, he shrugged. Lily glowed on top of her golden glow, and she stepped forward, nothing happened. Narcissa stepped forward. The tile glowed olive, the teens started to panic. Lucius cursed under his breath as he glowed olive. Before he knew it, he was teleported to another part of the maze. It turned him around, he didn't know which way to go. What's worse is after Remus, the maze will make its first shift closing some places and opening others. Remus hopped onto the next tile, nothing he sighed in relief before squeaking as the maze shifted. None of them had been moved or separated yet.   
Severus stepped forward, Green. Vince laughed as he was decked out in his house colors. Arthur stepped right into the new path. A pink glow. Sirius gets himself glow, looking down as pink flooded and invaded. He recognized it grumbling. One body, James eyed it.

"That's not Remus. "The body didn't form fully, but it was not shaped like Remus.

"Like me?....hehe once upon a Time Sirius Black had a crush on me? Now it looked like...I can't tell."

"My brother." Lily looked sad at her friend. She knew the hair cut. The flat straight slightly shorter in the back causes the bangs to be longer. James and Remus couldn't see Severus in the clouds. The fogyish form kisses Sirius before disappearing.

"I….I'm not... sure what I feel toward him…" Sirius admired. "I wanna pick on him most days. "

"Eh, mother used to say you pick on the ones you want. "James shrugged "even if you do like him that way we're still here for you."

"Always?"

"Always." Remus reached past Lily giving Sirius a fist bump making him grin

"You guys are the best!" He wiped a tear from his eyes before turning around. The game went a few rotations with nothing happening the kids scattered and looking for the switches being that there were eight a team, which meant four switches a team. Theo stepped on the tile when it glowed indigo. He couldn't remember what it stands for. Arthur, who glowed indigo suddenly had the taste of his father's cooking. Not a house-elf, but his father cooked. It was a turkey dinner with mashed potatoes and gravy. Simple but was his favorite memory, his mouth started to drool far over the normal. He had to spit, which made him feel gross, but he would drown in his spit if he wasn't careful.

When Xenophilius stepped into a small area with a switch, he was happy. He looked down to see it glow Cyan. "Oh dear."

Severus hissed when he glowed Cyan there was the tapping of nails surrounding him in seconds, he covered his ears, begging in his mind for his turn to come so it would stop. It felt like hours till he glowed a soft white. He stepped and gave an exaggerated sigh of relief when the tapping nails stopped. "That was so unbearable!!" His biggest pet peeve.

Bellatrix stepped into a three-way crossing the paths being forward and left suddenly there was a shift in maze ahead disappeared, the right opened up. She didn't look right, only left. Rodolphus took a step being the tile right next to her.

"Boo." He bellowed out, laughing at her scream and jump.

"Rodolphus Lestrange!!!" She hissed, hitting him, had he looked, he would have seen tears in her eyes.

"Idiot if I had my wand you would be dead!" She didn't even look at him, her curly black hair in her face.

"I doubt that but okay." He chuckled before realizing she was distraught. "Hey. I'm just playing with you. Bella?" When she didn't look at him, he felt a pang of guilt hit his gut.

"Bell-bell look at me." He made her look at him. His eyes widen as he could see, he did scare her.

"Never. Again." She hissed, "Next time I will set you on fire," he could only nod.

Rabastan missed his twin, wondering where the other had gone. He stopped seeing the tile turned yellow, a short distance from him was Regulus yelped as he was decked in Hufflepuff. Orin smirked pulling out his camera he snapped a shot for the photo album. Of course, the boy was none the wiser.

Vince was chatting with Remus when it was his turn. He took a step to the others right only for the green light to glow on both tile and Remus. "....you would make a good Slytherin." Vince teased. Remus laughed.

"There's so many of us. If this game ever ends we will be blessed".

"Agreed," neither knew Lucius had gotten to the flag now. It was getting back. That was the challenge.

Greg stepped on his switch again. He was teetering off and on since he didn't know if Lucius made it to the flag yet. There was a pink neon light that made him smirk. While Rabastan was laughing at Regulus, who had turned around on his turns to go back to fight the other. Regulus laugh at Rabastan's karma glowed neon pink, his clothes shifted to a dress, and didn't look very flattering.

"OH OH, that's classic karma!" Regulus grinned, saving the memory to share with the other Slytherins while Rabastan tried to hide. James stepped finally at the flag. He had taken it down but could now see the other flag was gone. 'Crap. Lucius is ahead of me' he didn't notice the gold light.

Arthur covered his ears, sighing before listening.

"Just have to get to my side. Where is everyone? I haven't seen anyone." Lucius grunted, "I'm going to win."

"Damn it how did he beat me?!" James whined.

"This dress really doesn't fit me does it?" Rabastan sighed  
"Nope. just like I'm no Hufflepuff." Regulus chuckled, and Arthur stopped glowing after his turn was up.

Lucius yelped as the maze switched it up.

"You okay Lucius?" Narcissa smiled, waving to her friend.

"Oh, finally the company! Follow me," he held the flag up.

"Yes! We're going to win!" she cheered as a pink fog embraced her. Lucius snapped his head down. A rose-pink tile. Narcissa blushed as Theo Nott formed and held her from behind.

"So you and Nott?" Lucius teased, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"Sh-shut up...i...he is nice. I don't know honestly."

"Understandable. You are not the only one in the confused boat." Lucius hugged her once the fog was gone.

Sirius noticed he glowed, stepping off the switch he found. It glowed yellow, Xenophilius did not mind the yellow Hufflepuff look. Regulus went only to land on rose pink he snickered wondering who had got the crush to reveal. James squeaked he watch as a certain Blonde male showed, but he wasn't sure about his feelings. 'I guess deep down I like him.' he thought.

Lily stepped back on her switch, yawning, She didn't see the olive color, Lucius groaned.

"Not again." he sighed.

"See you at the end." Narcissa giggled, Lucius was teleported and as luck would have it right in front of his exit.

"SCORE!" he screams excitedly, waiting for his turn. As soon as his turn came, he waltzed through the archway and turned to smirk as the walls fell. James was several walls away from his base.

"DANG IT," James yelled in frustration. They all shook hands, but Lucius couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. The adults slipped down to them.

"Maze style tag?" Abraxas offered.

"Tag in a maze...why not? Who's first." James looked to the group as Orin made the room a lot bigger.

"Nose goes!!!" Narcissa yelled. James sighed when he was the only one left.

"Dang it. Fine. I'll count to ten." He watched the new maze be made out of ice and stone. The ice was see-through.

"One." He started counting everyone bolted in "two," he counted to ten running in. He was looking around the further in he got, the less ice walls. Making it harder, he heard someone run behind him, he whipped around following the footsteps. He stopped bending down. The next person running past him at a corner jumped out, catching them. He looked down at Regulus.

"Not fair!"

"Life's not fair little brother. Count to three. Okay?" Regulus nodded after James helped him up. Regulus chuckled as he watched James runoff, he yelped when he felt magic around him. He looked down a red dot at his feet.

"I made a marker for everyone if your red marker you're it!" His father's voice carried before he ran again. Regulus reached his father's voice, but when he spotted his mother, he ran after her. She noticed him picking up pace. She made an error and started laughing as he had her cornered.

"Give in, mother."

"Never!" She tried to get past him only for him to hug her. She hugged back, laughing.

"Oh, my cute little boy. you have always been gentle with me. "She then took the color change with pride, letting his runoff. She, of course, had a devious smile as she went looking for one man. He spotted her at the same time she spotted him.

"Oh, honey bee~" she purred, as she waltzed towards him. Orin smirked backing up.

"Nice try, my queen. This drone is no fool. "Orin ran down a path bolting right, his love ran down and past him. He smirked, looking around as he stepped back out he didn't see her come out a small path behind him. She crept up slowly so her boots wouldn't give her away as he was watching Abraxas help his son up after they ran into each other.

"Honey bee~" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't go sour because I caught you." Orin barked out a laugh looking back at his lover. Her smaller frame kissing the back of his shoulder. He moved to turn around, kissing her.

"Oi get a room!!" Sirius barked out. Orin stopped kissing his wife, turning to his son.  
"How about you give us some room? Or better it, be it so I can snog your mother!" Orin chased his oldest. Sirius ran harder than he'd ever run, pushing Peter into Orin as his sacrifice.

"You okay kid?" Orin had caught him making Peter it.

"Yes and no. Yes, I'm not physically hurt. No cause Sirius just cheated, his was out."

"Find Remus or James??"

"Plan to get James," Peter ran off, looking for James.

"Don't run, I'm not going to tag you. I want you to know your brother just threw me into your father to stop from being it." James listened before sighing as he held his hand out. Peter high fives him. "Thank you."

"No problem." he walked quickly around.

"Revenge for peter~" he tagged his brother. Sirius whimpered but took it, he did shove the other into his father.

Sirius went looking for someone else to be his victim. Xeno. He chased the rabbit around only to run into Lily.

"Not who I was aiming for. "

"You can't keep up with him as I can. I wanna catch him." Lily chased Xenophilius, who looked back, and his eyes widened. She yanked her shoes off, and his heart skipped. As if the world died around them, he was in her sights and fell harder for her. He whipped around, picking her up. She squealed in surprise as he held her to him.

"Bloody hell wild woman… I can't run from you. Like my father can't outrun my mother." The calming drought he took before the games were wearing off.


	44. Finding some Inner Peace

JAGoWC CH 044 Finding some Inner Peace

"...so you admit you like me. Good." She kissed him. They forgot the game till Moonbeam came across them and started clapping.

"I'm still mad at you!" Xeno snatched one last kiss before chasing his father. The larger and older male was much faster, he lost him tripping over a tail. He looked up at the Naga.

"I-am sorry my Lord."

"Honestly I dont expect anyone to see my trail till then last second. Your not the first or the last." He helped the younger male up.

"Though I can hunt your parents with ease."

He hissed, ending the game there.

" However I need to have a meeting." The adults looked sheepishly at each other before Clover stomped her foot.

"What she said!" Orin barked, "Don't ruin the fun. Join us."

"Excuse you." Marvolo's eyes started to glow. He waved his arm Orin yelped as he fell to his knees. He was panting and in pain.

"I-I am sorry my Lord!" He tried to beg forgiveness as he choked up a scream in pain. Marvolo waves his arm again. Walburga ran to her mate as Moonbeam seemed to cower.

"You shouldn't have done that master." The male seer backed up cowering, Xeno looked for his mother before running he pushed Lily to the ground

"hit the deck!!" Others except Marvolo ducked. Clover let her magic whip around the room and knocked the Naga back it's only then he realized he fucked up.

"Wait Clover i-i change my mind the meeting isn't important it can wait. "He tried to back peddle his anger pulling into his husk so he could run away. Only a tentacle of magic grabbed his left ankle dragging him back to her.

"Lucky charm?" He whispered, "I am deeply sorry. I'll apologize to him too if it would help. "Clover's eyes didn't give in, glaring only intensified the tentacle whipped around throwing Marvolo into a wall before picking him up, throwing him into another. Marvolo could not escape; he whimpered as she pulled him back to her.

"Lucky, please. I'm begging you I won't act out again." He looked up at her, his red eyes begging her to free him. She sighed through her nose before dropping him, she stormed over to her son, tapping his shoulder before signing.

"Mom says she is going to get drinks. When she gets back, Orin is better and on his feet and not shaking from the Naga magic. And Marvolo better apologizes or so help her she will steal Triton's belt again.

Marvolo tried to object to the suggestion but flinched when she whipped around glaring.

"Feeling better and apologize got it!!" She stormed out. Marvolo sighed, going over to Orin. "Sorry old friend, I lost my temper. "

"It's fine you're a leader, you never have time for fun...why not stay and enjoy some time with us when the kids go to bed we can have the meeting?"

"Deal...need some chocolate?"

"What did you do to him?" James asked confused

"Naga equivalent of Crucio. Clover hates when I use any punishment in Naga magic. It's said to be one of the stronger magics because it's shared with devil's and death itself. She thinks I abuse my abilities when I use it as a punishment for backtalk."

"Oh…." He watched as she came back in, nodding satisfied but still frowning. Moonbeam got off the floor, dancing over to his mate.

"Wow…" Lily watched as Xeno grumbled. "Why do you hate them?"

"I don't. My parents. I... I'm jealous. Look at them. My mother stands tall, her hair long down to her knees and in a braid ninety percent of the time, her eyes an odd color of soft pink. My father is shorter than her. And he is so submissive….. it's almost disgraceful how they are, yet everyone sees them and is mesmerized by them." Moonbeam's white hair was down to the middle of his rib cage, his soft baby blue eyes matched his mate's odd soft pink. "They never speak up, only letting life happen. The dead don't trust me. All-cause mother says I'm not ready. She doesn't know me. Neither of them ever bother!" Xeno let a tear roll down his face. He knew what he was saying wasn't true. A part of him wished they would hate him so he could hate them back with a better reason.

"....have you ever just let go?"

"What?" Xeno looked at her, confused the potion completely out of his system now. Lily took her boots off and her socks again, before getting up, she took a deep breath before running and leaped into the air spinning and standing on her feet again.

"Let go. Be at peace Xeno." Lily danced, squeaking as her brother joined her. The two elegantly danced before Lily bowed, stepping away. Severus was confused until he saw Remus.

"You dance?"

"Yes," Severus took the hand and was whipped across the floor. He smiled, getting lost in Remus's eyes as they danced.

"See at peace."

"That shows nothing." Xeno frowned, and he looked at the hand in front of him, bored.

"One time." Lily smiled at him. Xeno shook his head no. He sits down much to Lily's displeasure. He was more spoiled than Lily. His parents never really messed with him punishment wise they wanted him to learn from his mistakes. They never saw or thought this anger was built because they stood to baby him and nothing more.

"Humor me. Please?" she tried, when he wouldn't take her hand, she sighed. "I don't want to push. But I fear I must."

"You don't have to do anything. You're free to make your own destiny", Xeno hissed, but he blinked and blinked again, trying to clear his eyes as they blurred.

"What...What are you doing!?" he blinked and couldn't see at all.

"Until you can feel the peace you need to be not allowed to see. My mother did this to my brother and I. We were spiteful children as our Sister would bully us. Now you will learn."

"My parents would never approve of this! Mother!" Xeno called out but no jingle. No silent steps coming to his side. "Mother?" he said more softly. Nothing, he started to cry. "M-mother!? I need you!" he pleaded to get up this time. Still nothing "father?...daddy please I...father come to me, please. Let me hear your feet. "there were feet they ran past him. He felt for his father, but he wasn't there.

"Father!?" Xeno tried to fight the spell on his eyes, and an older pair of hands covered his eyes. When they left, he couldn't fight it. The barrier on his eyes was too strong.

"You let them curse me!? What kind of parents are you!?" he hissed in spite. Esmeralda walked away, clicking her boots to show she was not his mother.

"Mother. Father, where are you?" Xeno stepped he was frightened beyond everything he stumbled over himself falling, everyone backed up but lily and his parents. Lily watched, hoping he would learn, but their teens. It won't be that easy.

"Find inner peace Xeno. Your sight will come back."

"You have no right to call me by my name. You are just as spiteful as I, with the way you are. I was a fool to think you would really care." Xeno's words cut her back, and Xeno heard her feet going to attack. Jingle jingle Xeno felt a slap to his face as he fell. Jingle jingle. The bells on his father's hip.

"F-father!?" he looked toward the noise trying to crawl to it. Tears spilling as his voice cracked. "Father please help me!" Moonbeam stayed out of his son's reach, jumping to the next spot. Another heavier bells were heard jingling as Clover had Lily go to her mother.

'He is our problem child. He will learn today. Inner peace is not all he needs.' she signed before stepping behind her son, who tried to keep her in front of him, she knocked him on his butt. Moonbeam would only pick him back up onto his feet. They danced around him, staying out of his reach. He broke after hitting his face on the stone floor for the umpteenth time.

"Mommy…" Xeno's voice held no venom. He whimpered as his father forced him back to his feet.

"Daddy please." he tried to hold onto the other who ripped himself away. Xeno dodged his mother's feet this time. He hopped on one foot. Similar to his parents when they walked, keeping on his toes. His heels far from the ground. His father swiped his foot, catching his son off guard, having only expected his mother to attack, he wanted to stay down hide. His mother pulled him up. Again they danced around him. All he could hear was their feet and the bells. He listened to dodging his mother than his father, but instead of attacking or doing anything, he ran. He tried to run anywhere away; he didn't even know which direction he had gone. His mother had followed, knocking him down again. He cried out as his head hit the wall. He laid there, grabbing at the wall he tried to get up, but his father had grabbed pulling him up. This time he shoved his father away.

"I HATE YOU BOTH. I PLEADED FOR YOUR HELP ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS TORTURE ME", he screamed, slammed his leg down on his father's when he tried to knock him over. Moonbeam gasped in pain. Clover looked livid, slamming Xeno into the wall. Before checking on her mate, Moonbeam reassured her that he was fine-looking back to his son, who was crying.

"I hate you both. I hate you now, I will hate you for the rest of my pathetic li-" he yelped as a foot slammed into the wall next to his head." he couldn't see her, but he knew she was angry. He shut his lips, crawled under her leg, feeling the wall and floor as he went. He wasn't looking for the exit. His father stomped near his foot, scaring him more as he worked to the corner. They had stopped putting him back on his feet. He curled up in the corner, trying to look small. All the noise stopped. No bells, no feet moving across the Stone Floor. Xeno sat there waiting when he couldn't tell if his parents left, he stood up, shaking like a leaf. He yelped as his mother kicked his feet out from under him. He stayed down, he figured if he stayed on the floor, they would be okay with him. After a bit, he calmed down. His head rested on his arms on his knees. He closed his eyelids.

'Inner peace huh….' he thought as he walked over his past thoughts linked to memories. He looked to his parents in each thought that crossed his mind. They were always helping him. Making him feel worth it. But today. His greed got the best. He had hurt another and was being punished. He hurt Lily, and his parents would not come to his aid because he was not the same little boy learning right from wrong. He sighed, curling up in his mind. He was sure his parents would abandon him here. New tears flowed down his face as he realized his parents loved him. Their harsh acts were to teach him when all else failed.

'I'm so lost…' he cried out into the abyss in his mindscape. 'I love you both…... I love Lily as she is my mate. I just….I'm so scared... What if she has someone else steals her love. I don't want to be seen as weak; I don't want to feel heartbreak. I don't want you to die. I don't want life to eat me." he noticed a bit of light in his darkness. 'Mother, I miss you, so' the light deemed as if hope was fading. 'I am hopeless.' BAM BAM BAM he flinched as a foot near his head repeatedly hit the wall hard. She was reading his mind. 

'Get out of my head. You have no right!' he roared and another kick to the wall beside him. Xeno pushed her out himself. He was still very much blind. He closed his eyes again this time, the light was brighter. 

'Was I ever worth it…. if I go back to the past … no, the past will not change the future." the light grew brighter. He smiled, crying happy tears. 'My family loves me." he realized what he was missing. His parent's love was not what they wished him to realize "... I love me." the light started to rapidly grow. He stood up physically. He let his mother knocked him down, and he would get back up on his own. 'I have to learn to be independent. They will have to leave my side someday they warned me about it.. oh god I must apologize for the trouble it caused to get to this point. He got up, dodging his mother. He used the wall to jump over her. He landed on his feet and hands. He walked quickly, listening as people got out of his way till he heard her feet. Lily. He moved to her she kept backing up,

"Dóiteáin flower," he whispered.

"Dóiteáin flower?" she repeated as her back softly against the wall. His hands were on either side of her head, keeping her from escaping him by making enough noise. Though her steps were loud since she was nervous. Esmeralda and Severus stood attention should she scream they would rush him.

"Irish for Fire flower," he whispered. "I ask for your forgiveness … and I would like to dance...blindly. So if I fall I may be able to pick myself up." Lily knew he couldn't see her smile. She moved to him, kissing his hand gently.

"Give me your hands," she asked as he felt for her shoulder, down her arm, before taking her hand, he grunted as she yanked him to the center. He was nervous this time, but as he listens to her dance, he mimics her feet. She thought he had caught on and started to speed up her feet, only to see him trip over himself. He didn't cry out. He didn't demand anything of anyone only smiled sweetly as his head felt lighter. He was panting heavily.

"When was the last time I had this much fun?" he chuckled. As Lily was squealing crashing into him. Xeno pulled her into another dance. The two were quick on their feet. He heard the bells but chose they were no threat to him. If they were, he would let it happen. Suddenly his dance partner changed, and he felt the rough hands pull him in a spin.

"Father please you're going to make me dizzy!" he laughed as his father caught him; he got up smiling. Esmeralda pulled out a Tambourine with a smirk, Marvolo pulled out a small carried drum. The two starting up a beat that would have others quick on their feet to dance to Xeno looking for Lily.

"Lily came back to me. As much as I love my father it is you I want to dance with." Lily slipped her hands into his He smiled, pulling her to the beat as Abraxas started to play his violin. Lucius pulled James into the dance smirking. James wasn't the best blushing as he tried not to step on his dance partner.

"Don't make her make me blind. I am at peace, I just have two left feet." James joked.  
"I can see that." Lucius chuckled. Xeno danced willingly, yet again one of his parents stole him away this time the hands were smooth. He heard the lower bells.

"Mom….", he moved with her. His eyesight started to slip back as he accepted inner peace, his walls he built up while at school crumbled. The bullies' words no longer affected him. He had come home stressed because of how different he was to others. How others would laugh at him. He forced his heart to harden over time, it was coming to a boil before this day, he couldn't hear his parents' words anymore but now. He watched his mother as they danced. Her eyes never left him but spoke out to him the most. He had lost that connection, he could see she was proud of him.

"I am sorry for the pain you had to deal with. I promise I will be better. There is only up from here," he whispered. She only smiled at him, patting his cheek as the dance was done. He smiled. His eyes carried the dreamy look once more. He looked to Lily running over he swooped down, picking her up in the air she squealed loudly before laughing. It was music to him.

'Lady moon please hear my prayer make my beautiful dóiteáin flower, my mate, let her be the one I will one day marry and bear my children.'

"Xeno?" she called out to him as he just held her in his arms. "Are you okay?" she looked so worried he cracked a bigger smile.

"More than ever am I okay. I have found a suitable person to pursue and if I have to step aside I will with honor for I will not regret you, my love." Lily giggled.

"My sweet prince I am shy of two years from this, I two will not regret this," she said, kissing his cheek again. He could hear his parents clapping happily behind him. All the excitement and emotions were too much for one day, the kids started yawning.

"Alright, I think it's time for bed." Walburga chuckled as she picked up Regulus, who slightly struggled.

"I'm not small anymore mama. I can walk." 

"Shh let me carry you." she held her youngest to her, carrying him up. James, Sirius, and Peter went to their room. 

"So you and Lucius?" Sirius teased as he crawled into his bed.

"Are great friends brother. You and Severus on the other hand?" James smirked, as his brother's face gained some color. 

"Shut up and go to bed," Sirius grumbled, they laid down. Kracken, of course, joined James sleeping in his Igeno form at the end of the bed. He really needed a cat from, or dog, he figured he can shift his body as he pleased but then had a better idea.

'I'll get James to help me. Something within the school policies so I can chase him around but still something with wings.'

Orin closed the door after checking on everyone, walking to the meeting Marvolo was having. 

"The kids are asleep?" Marvolo asked as Orin walked in

"Out like lights in a Clover storm," he smirked as Clover smiled. Marvolo nodded before starting the meeting.

"How are our spies?" Marvolo turned to Abraxas.

"They all fell into place. We have the ministry surrounded just say and we will replace the minister, Maximilian Crowdy will be out of office soon. We already have the perfect puppet."

“Good good. Esmeralda eyes on Dumbledore?”

"He is still hiding at the castle. Rumor from Maydawn is he is in yet another fight with his mate. We have yet to see this mate."

"Maydawn? That old house-elf is still kicking?" 

"She never stopped. She still looked as young as she did when we came to the school….She is on our side. She wants him gone, for the student's sake. I can even quote her 'Salazar would never approve' if she was alive that long ago I will find out how." 

"Never mind how. Let her keep her secret as long as it keeps her on our side." Marvolo Chuckled. 

"Dalphini, Triton. What is the news on our front line?"

"I have paperwork duty." Dalphini hissed, glaring at her husband, who only rolled his eyes.

"My lord, the front line is working harder than ever to find and silence the order of the chickens. We have gained a lot of allies in forests everywhere creatures that can understand us or have the ability to understand what we're doing have joined. Any simple-minded creatures are guarded allowing them to live out their lives naturally with their natural predators."

"Why is she on paperwork Triton I put you both on this." 

"My wife is due to lay any day. I will not risk my unborn children."

"I said I will keep back from actual creatures. I wanted to go with you to meet the pack leaders!" his wife hissed.

"Dalphini, I am on your husband's side. If you lay your egg in the field you will be weakened greatly. I'm sorry but I'm pulling you, for your health is far more important." he looked over the inner circle. "Iris." he turned to the female Malfoy. "You will help Triton gather allies and form groups to guard." 

"Yes my lord," she bowed her head. Abraxas snorted 

"Make sure to do your job woman."

"Worry about yourself." she hissed, the two hated each other. She wanted to be open like Clover and Moonbeam. She wanted multiple loves. Still, Abraxas didn't. He was old fashioned in her eyes. Abraxas has for long as he can remember the day he found her. Been loyal and tried to be a loving husband. Now, after so many years of abuse, he was done.

"What of me master?" Dalphini was pissed. She would not sit on this; she needed to be a part of things.

"You're benched. Dalphini, you have to worry about the egg." 

"I have two strong boys who can do just as good egg watchers." she hissed. "Master I want to help. Not sit aside!" 

"Dalphini don't fight me on this. Your health and your eggs are more important. I will not budge."

"Guard us," Clover spoke. 

"What was that Clover?" Marvolo looked at her quickly. 

"We need an outside guard. Our tribe has abandoned us. They know what's coming and we have accepted it. We got our farewells before the meeting. They will fight when the time comes but they wish to not see the pain we will be in. Dalphini. Guard us." 

Dalphini looked across the table. Moving her curly brown hair to the back of her ear, she cleared her throat. 

"Very well I can do that… as long as it's not called benching." Clover and Moonbeam were never far from Marvolo, the outer circles of death eaters hated them most. The seers have been on a lot of death eaters bucket list of beating up. Marvolo Refuses to give them a chance at all because they're jealous of his temporary lovers. 

"I don't see a point in it Dalphini, you should worry about your young, you wouldn't want to be seen as a careless mother in the women's communities, or at tea time." Iris sneered Dalphini wanted to punch her.

"Everyone knows I love my children. anyone close to me knows I want a future where my children don't have to be scared of anything!" she hissed.

"and yet you're risking an unborn egg? selfish is what I call it".

"no one asked for your opinion. kindly shut up." Walburga glared before Marvolo cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention back to him. 

"I second this then. Dalphini. your to guard Clover and Moonbeam when I am not present otherwise you have an egg to be waiting for." Marvolo smiled; he racked his head. "Anything else needs to be brought to our attention?" when they didn't reply, he nodded. "Then I end this meeting. Orin, order us some drinks, let us sit and talk till we all head to bed." 

"Poppy." the house-elf appeared to him, "brink the usual drinks." she popped away, coming back. She snapped the cups and bottles of different liquor onto the table, with snacks and chocolate. "That will be all poppy." the house-elf bowed, leaving. Abraxas beat Thorne Nott to the fire whiskey bottle. He chuckled as the other glared. 

"Give me your glass old friend." he poured Thorne before his own the two clinked glasses before drinking. Iris scoffed, yanking the bottle from Abraxas's hands.

"You would think your wife would be the first you poured." Abraxas ignored her in favor of his friends. Thorne looked to his wife, who nodded. Marvolo covered a snicker at the two males in a cough before getting some ghosting tequila. Dalphini was eyeing her favorite rum. 

"You can have a little love. Just to unwind but not too much," her husband whispered. 

"No. but thank you, husband, I think it would be wiser if I drank something that won't have me puking in a few hours. We want to sleep." Poppy appeared with tea for her.

"Thank you poppy," she sipped it; others looked on proud of the normally heavy drinker.

"Don't look at me like that I know how to make good choices!" she smiled nonetheless. Moonbeam reached slowly for the tequila two hands slapped his hand he yanked it back. Both Marvolo and Clover were glaring at him, he shrugged and smiled. Clover sighed, pouring her mate a small glass warning him with her eyes that it was all he was getting. He nodded, agreeing to her terms. Marvolo grumbled. 

"Put him in your lap first, we don't want him ending up in Iris lap again." 

Clover did so smirking as her husband blushed. He was extremely lightweight since his tribe did not condone drinking. The last time he drank, he flirted silently with Iris Malfoy, who was drunk herself but knew what she was doing when she flirted back. Abraxas blamed his wife. Marvolo and Clover waited for him to sober up. Clover refused to look at him for weeks. He would cling to her, looking for her eyes; it was like she wasn't speaking to him. Marvolo berated him and then wouldn't let him sit in his normal spot on the Throne. He had to sit on a pillow on the floor, it felt so far away from his love and temporary mate. 

Moonbeam looked down at the small drink he had only sipped a bit before he remembered last time. He pushed it away, curling into his mate. Clover rubbed his back worried looking at him. Moonbeam pointed to his head then his mouth. She understood and smiled, her love had learned, she kissed him in silent praise. Marvolo, of course, took the drink, drinking it himself so it wouldn't be wasted. Not that Moonbeam minded. He, of course, got up slipping into the Naga's lap. Clover slipped up onto the arm of the chair next to Marvolo. 

"These chairs are not the Throne you two, we don't all fit." he tried, but he couldn't get them to move. 

"So. Abraxas." Orin started his glass of a blackberry whiskey. "James and Lucius? Your thoughts?"

"Possibility. One I believe both you and me hope for. Just last year James and he were at each other's throats around every corner, now they can be seen smiling and dancing" 

"It is getting closer. Two years for James, one for Lucius. That's normally when feelings develop for your mate." Walburga added.

"Yes but it also holds the room for a mate-less relationship. One before true mates." Iris commented, ignoring the glares.

"Theodore and Narcissa seem to be avoiding each other. Possible?" Thorne looked to Cyrus Black.

"Possible. But I know for sure Rodolphus and Bellatrix. There is no doubt in my mind how she toys with him but can't stand when he focuses on any other girl." 

"Agreed. Rodolphus doesn't just let others walk on him, yet she gets away with so much around him!" Dalphini giggled before gasping in pain.

"Mate?" Triton snapped to attention, looking to his wife. 

".....we might not make it home." Dalphini curled her tail in groaning in pain. "Triton! I'm going to lay soon!" 

Triton jumped up, knocking his chair over as he summoned the travel cart nest he made her. He helped her in. Everyone stopped drinking to see her lay. Once the egg was laid. 

"That's a lot bigger than I remember. Are you sure it is just one naga love?" Triton eyed the egg before she could answer Rodolphus, and Rabastan kicked the door in wide awake. They ran forward. 

"They're here! they're here!" they spoke in unison, looking at the egg.

"Their?" Dalphini gasped, looking at her red and blue swirled egg. "Twins? Again?" 

Rabastan nodded eagerly. "They woke us up, mama. They were hissing in our heads." 

"This is amazing." Rodolphus touched the egg gently, the others backed up as they noticed her puffing up. 

"I think that's our cue to head to bed. Goodnight all." Triton pulled the cart off to his room, the twins following them. Iris went to bed next, not caring if her mate followed as she went. 

"You're better than her old friend," Thorne stopped Abraxas. 

"Whatever you're about to offer. Answers no." he wasn't one to cheat. That was his greedy wife.

"She's asleep dreaming of what bloke she left in a hotel to come here today." Rosine slipped her arms over Abraxas' chest from behind. 

"Let a pair of foxes show you, love. Far more love then that cold-heart-ed hag will ever show." Thorne stepped closer. Normally he was a bigger man, but he was so tempted.

"Lucius will think lowly of me if we get caught." 

"I doubt that. You're his idol." Marvolo chuckled. "If you don't say yes," he warned. He knew the morals of the others were at stake, but his happiness had long died. If it wasn't about his son, he wasn't happy. Talking about his son always made Abraxas happy, he would boast and boast.

"My answer has to be no." Abraxas was gentle about removing Rosine's roaming hands. "I do appreciate the thought, though." he smiled. 

"Abraxas you're hereby ordered to sleep in the fox bed tonight. As punishment for your wife's attitude." Marvolo smirked as he walked away Abraxas stuttered but couldn't yell after him in fear of waking the kids. 

"We won't do anything to you. Nothing you don't want. Come to bed ice prince. Let us be your warmers tonight." Rosine pulled him down to her and Thorne's room. True to their word, they laid down, leaving room for him between them. Abraxas stripped to his boxers, pushing Rosine to the middle gently. 

"Aba," Thorne whispered. 

"Don't. We're not kids anymore," he mumbled. 

"Aba please." Thorne sighed when the other seemed to just lay there. He finally was giving into it. "Fine...sweet dreams ice prince." he kissed the others head before kissing his wife. 

Abraxas rolled over his back to them. He stared at the wall, he had been good to his wife, but she never settled down. He had stayed faithful, He wanted her to be, but she never seemed to. After laying there fighting his own mind, he finally decided he was done. If she won't be faithful, he wasn't going to either, thirteen years of his son's life, he tried his damn hardest. He would explain to Lucius later. 

XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS ENTERED SKIP HEREXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS ENTERED SKIP HEREXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS ENTERED SKIP HEREXXXXXX

He turned around. He latched his mouth onto Rosine's neck, making her moan as his hand slipped between Thorne's hip. The other male buck waking up rather quickly, Thorne's hands made their way to Abraxas boxers, ripping them off as the foxes pulled him the center of the bed. It didn't take much to get Abraxas hard. He was sex-deprived. Rosine took the Malfoy's dick in her mouth as her mate entered her from behind. 

They had moved up the bed, so Abraxas was sitting up enough by the headboard. It was enough for Thorne to get to his lips. The two kissed their tongues fighting for dominance as Thorne pushed into his wife slow and deep, Rosine mimicked it onto Abraxas's dick. Abraxas moaned into the kiss. 

"God what did I do to be spoiled by you two." he moaned out as Thorne latched onto his neck. Thorne bucked hard, his wife moaned deep in her throat the vibrations causing Abraxas to arch his back. 

"More of that~" he panted "come on Thorne I seen you plow her, I wanna see that side of you," he knew he was whining at this point. Still, he suddenly didn't care, Thorne for his part, merely chuckled picking up speed and causing his wife to bob her head faster. Abraxas moaned, biting his lip they stayed like that until both males came. Rosine came, swallowing Abraxas seed. 

"Damn you and your suffocation kinks," he whispered. 

"We're not done yet~. Rosine, be a dear and start up a bath. I'm going to plow him and then you will get him." she nodded, leaving, Abraxas met Thorne halfway the two fought for dominance. Of course, Thorne beat the Naga with ease even when Abraxas dropped his husk to trap him. 

"Your first mistake." Thorne rubbed the other's cloacae, making him gasp, falling on the bed, unable to keep up. Thorne slipped a finger in, causing the male to arch and moan. 

"Do you want me to fuck this? I know it would be safe since you can't be impregnated by me." Abraxas didn't go back to his husk form. Thorne slammed in, making the naga scream to the heavens. 

"You might wanna hold onto me cutie~" Thorne angled, so he had Abraxas on the edge of the bed slamming in with no mercy. Abraxas loved every bit of it, he was clawing up the others back. 

"Shit~ I can't. This…. .I-i-. Thorne. THORNE!" he cried out cumming a second time. His own two dicks out and sprayed over his belly. Thorne purred smirking, Rosine came back in as he walked into the bathroom. As they pass, they high five-ed as if to tag out. Rosine woke him up from his daze with a soft shock from her fingers. Abraxas snapped to her groaning as she ground her hips into him. 

"You think you could go one last time." she smiled as he nodded slowly. 

"You damn minxes, are going to be the end of me."   
"No just end of your lonely days. If you'll let us take you permanently. "

"But...what about my vows. and...and" he groaned, unable to think as she slipped both his rigged dicks in. He pushed them on the bed better so she could ride, his hands flew to her hip to help her.

"Aba everyone can see your miserable. Sides. Like she says." she looked at him seriously "Mates are gates to immortality to her. Emotions can be changed easily. Why should you..." she kissed him gently as she slowed her hips down. "Be punished for your mate's faults. Your drinking every night she is out. Make her feel how you feel', make her wish she was on you. Leave everything to your son and blow her out of your life. She helped you to immortal life now she sits in your way of happiness." she speeds her hip back up. 

"Thorne and I always cared for you. We see how you want to be loyal but damn it Aba she's hurting you. We can't let it happen anymore. Come be with us, "he moaned when he bucked as she spoke sweet nothings into his ear, he slowly reached a final climax.

XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS LEFTXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS LEFTXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS LEFTXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I hope you're enjoying the slow burn that is my fanfic if something doesn't make sense now, it will in the future.


	45. Soul Collecting

JAGoWC CH 045 Soul Collecting

  
  


Thorne was in the large bath, keeping it warm when she forced Abraxas to come he turned to his husk.

"Out of that, your scales need a bath." Abraxas frowned once they could see his tail. They noticed it was stuck in the shed. 

"She really is neglecting you." Thorne looked pissed Rosine helped him in pulling all of his tail in. They let it soaked as they washed before trying to get it to come off.

"Guys give up, it's not coming off." Abraxas hissed softly when the shed stuck, Thorne and Rosline refused to Listen and got at least four sheds down revealing the white scales beneath, the pale yellow butterfly markings a far cry from the dark lemon stain of four sheds ago

Rosine got out of the tub. "I am going to get Marvolo," started wrapping a towel around himself.

"you need help, he can give it better than us." Abraxas let his back slip into the tub, the water going up to just below his nose. He looked at her with eyes that suggested he really didn't want to, but he agreed with her.

She walked swiftly through the hall to Marvolo's door, she wasn't surprised when Clover opened the door. 

"We got Abraxas in a bath. He's stuck in at least two sheds. My husband is guessing four but we are not nagas. We need Marvolo." she quickly explained. The door closed for a few minutes, about to knock again when Marvolo rips it open, cursing under his breath as he slithered off to get to Abraxas. Clover and Moonbeam had supplies in their arms as they hurried to follow. Rosine shut their door before she followed back to the bath. 

"Abraxas." Marvolo slips in, Thorne was sitting on the side holding Naga's head in his lap, petting his hair. 

"Abraxas Star Malfoy. What did I tell you about sheds!"

"I needed to come to you," Abraxas whispered, looking away. 

"She won't help you. I don't want you to ever count on her again. Got it." 

"Yes my lord... I'm seeing that. Despite my constant loyalty and attempts to be the loving husband…. it has worn on me. My actions tonight were a starting point of me giving up on her"

"Good." Marvolo drained the water pulling gently on the shed. "There are five layers of build-up. You could get sick. Or worse if someone cuts you a nasty infection!.... is that a Magna mite?!" Marvolo forced Abraxas on his back as the other tried to fight. He pushed on the belly scales seeing the bug as big as his hand pop out. Marvolo killed it quickly. "This is turning into a serious intervention if you have more of these."

"I got them from her! She hates her naga form is never in it. Then goes out hunting expecting them not to smell her dirty scales!" Abraxas's tail did smell bad after the perfumes were washed off in the soak. He was embarrassed and wanting nothing more than to hide. 

Marvolo pulled the skull of the other to him. He found the baby Magna mites. He could only guess she had put them there to ruin his hair. Magna mites love naga tails and hair. They bit and irritate the Naga. If not treated properly, a naga could get seriously sick. "How did it get this bad?"

"She... I would get rid of them off myself and she would put more on me while I sleep. I have no physical proof so I can't call her out on it." Marvolo rubbed cream into his tail. The Magna mites started squirming, trying to get out of the shed they were stuck under as the potion started to eat them. He slowly got the old sheds off, calling a house-elf to get it off the property he started a new warm bath. This one had oils in it to help heal the bite marks. Marvolo then turned to Abraxas's head. He quickly cleaned his hair, killing the babies off. 

"Soak. Rosine. Go and fetch Lucius." she bowed, getting in a nightgown she left.

"He better not have any if he does, I'm giving her hell." Lucius was sleepy and dragged in. 

"Lucius out of your husk," Lucius grumbled, letting his husk go, not questioning why. He hadn't been in his naga form in some time. 

"You missed a shed son." Abraxas looked stressed at his son's scales. Lucius, now more awake, looked to the floor. 

"Mom said you had Magna mites to stay out of this form so I don't get them." 

"Magna mites can sense your tail boy getting in the water with your father," Marvolo ordered, making the tub deeper so he could treat them both he didn't bother checking he just got to work. Once the shed was off, he yanked three large black bugs off. Lucius was ashamed. 

"So. Done. Iris is no longer a member of my inner circle, she is to leave and never return at the next slip up." Marvolo sends Lucius to bed once he was sure the smaller The blue-eyed leucistic ball python Naga was clear of any other problems. He turned back to Abraxas once he was sure the other was cleaned properly he sent him to bed with the were-foxes.

The next morning Remus wouldn't sit down no one knew why.

"Remus?" Sirius whispered, tugging gently as the doors opened. Heels clicked as everyone gasped, Remus ran down to greet her. 

"Mom! You're back!" Ruby smiled, picking her son up. 

"Yes, my sweet baby wolf." 

"Pup!" Fenrir walked up excited as well. Remus practically jumped at him, the two tussled on the floor a bit like happy dogs. 

"Ruby. Fenrir. Lose him again?" Marvolo and the others rushed over hugs and greetings issued.

"Lost him on a ship. He's stuck in a coffin heading for America. All of them. We caught them all and shipped them off to America to put an ocean between us." Fenrir cheered. Ruby smiled but then frowned; she looked tired as she took her sun hat off. 

"Orin is the basement room still there, I need a rest." 

"Yes. Go! Go sleep friend we will see you tonight." Ruby kissed her mate before going. Fenrir looked like someone just kicked him. He was torn to spend time with his son or go to his mate.

"Dad. We can catch up later. Go you have to be just as tired. I'll fetch you at dinner." Remus laughed when his dad messed up his hair before kissing it.

"See you tonight pup." Fenrir ran after his wife. "Ruby!" Fenrir watched his love turn to him. 

"You can stay up if you want my love." she started down the stairs to her room at the castle. 

"No love, I will follow you. Remus will be fetching us at dinner." Fenrir kissed her hand as they walked into their room. He helped her strip off her sun gear and clothes, he slipped a silk nightgown over her head, putting her hair in a braid as she slowly grew more and more tired. After her sixth large yawn, they laid down. Fenrir was out shortly after his mate. 

Remus was bouncing around the rest of the day as the kids tried to keep boredom at bay. When dinner time came, he ran down to his parent's room, jumping on their bed. Ruby woke with a startle but pulled him to her nonetheless. 

"Morning mama," he whispered. Fenrir stretched, pulling both closes. 

"We should get dressed." Fenrir got up, and his son was used to seeing him in his boxers, Ruby got up kissing her son's head before joining her husband in a shower. The two dressed before Fenrir picked his son up, throwing him over his shoulder. 

"Dad! Put me down!" he laughed but didn't fight him. They walked up, greeted by Marvolo and Abraxas. 

"Ah, we were coming to see what was taking so long," Abraxas chuckled. 

"Of course. Not to worry we simply showered." Ruby smiled as they all walked back to dinner. 

^wow. This is a big family dinner^ Kracken joked. ^oh James before you go to sleep tonight help me create a new form.^

^new form? I thought you could only shift between Igeno and owls^

^no. My dear boy, I can be anything with the Boggart gene. I don't have to be scary, I just simply want to be something new. Igneous made the Igeno form. You should be able to help choose my next form.^

After dinner, James held up a piece of meat for the owl in question, who carefully took it. After dinner, they sit on James's bed.

"Okay so maybe the body of a lion?" Kracken shifts to a large lion.

"Oh no a miniature like a smaller lion still, adult if you want." the lion shrank from being the size of a bobcat. "Okay, so I liked your owl wings?" Kracken sized wings to be able to carry him. 

=this is simple.= Kracken chuckled. 

=true but at the same time not cause Lions don't speak snake.=

=meh it can be a trait. A way to talk to you without problems of Dumbledore.= Kracken shrugged before purring as he head-butted the other. 

=as fun as it is you two should be asleep= Marvolo hissed from his office. 

=it's not lights out yet Marvolo.= James rolled his eyes. 

=James! Don't fight the dark lord= Iris scolded him. James found it fun to talk to the Malfoys. 

=Sorry Mrs. Malfoy.= his hissed. 

=good night child= Abraxas hissed back, indicating he should probably go to sleep. He grinned, looking to Kracken, who held amusement in his eyes. "tomorrow we prank Marvolo." 

"I'm in" James jumped to see his brother looking at him. 

"Purrfect~" James laid down better Kracken snorted at the pun licking the others face. Ollie watched in amusement. ^this will be a hoot of fun^ 

^you didn't ^

^Did^ she didn't regret her pun.

^Ollie why.^

^Because I can, and you love me Kraken.^ Ollie hooted her eyes closed as she laughed through their wave link to him and Cyrus. Cyrus hissed for them to sleep. 

The next morning Sirius and James stayed steps away from the others. 

"What are you planning," Remus asked.

"James wants to prank the dark lord I'm simply supervising him." Sirius smiled innocently as James rolled his eyes. 

"Well if you're done I'm going to start this." James stood up

"Clover will see you before you see her," Sirius warned. 

"That's why I'm getting Xenophilius."

"How?" 

"Lily."

"She wouldn't," Remus spoke. 

"Oh, I would." Lily grinned. "What do I need to do? I don't wanna know who the target is."

"Take Xenophilius and distract his parents." James grinned. Lily nodded; she snuck over, stealing a kiss from her friend before tagging him. 

"You're it!" The Slytherins grinned bolting as he chased Lily.

"Oh no, this isn't fair my flower," Lily hid behind Clover, who looked confused as the two ran around her. Moonbeam walked over Xenophilius in excitement, tagging his father. 

"You're it, dad!" Moonbeam looked to Clover then grinned. Clover looked like she wasn't going to play before bolting off Moonbeam on her heels, trying to catch her. James slipped into the office with Sirius, Marvolo wasn't there.

"What the hell are we doing here again?"

"Kracken taught me a spell in my dreamscape." James waved his arms. Everything moved two inches right. He then took the black feather quill putting it behind the picture on the mantle. "This should do it." they snuck back out. 

"This doesn't feel like a prank." Sirius sighed

"Just wait. Trust me", James watched as Marvolo and Abraxas went into his office. They left the door open as Marvolo looked around. Something was off. He started looking for the reason. 

"My quill is missing." he accused it of him, but the room still felt off. "What the hell is wrong with this room!?" he hissed.

"Marvolo. look at the floor. Better yet the picture." Abraxas pointed to the dust. And the exposed paint of the painting being there forever. 

"....JAMES BLACK GET IN HERE." Marvolo saw him try to sneak away. 

"Run!" James laughed, running off as Marvolo had an elf fix the room he chased after him. "JAMES!" he roared.

"Come on slowpoke!" James ran outside, and Marvolo reared the corner, a water balloon hitting him straight in the face, he stepped down, pulling a string by his ankle. He snapped his down, then up to see pink paint holding his breath and closing his eyes. James was on the ground laughing his ass off. The twins grinning madly.

"Boys. when did you side with James" Marvolo spoke, wiping some pink off his face. The Lestrange twins started to frown. "We uh...it...prank?" 

"The best prankprank. Ever." James smiled, Marvolo smirked at him, making his smile falter. 

"Oh, a prank war? I will have you know. You're going to regret this James Black." Marvolo turned around, walking back in. James, of course, was on edge when he went to dinner. He had forgotten about it. Till he drank his drink.

"James tell your father what you did today," Marvolo smirked darkly.

".... I pulled a prank on-" he clasped his hand over his mouth. "What the hell!?"

"Language," Orin smirked. "Honestly boy you start a war with him of all people?" 

"Yes," James' voice was very feminine. He gasped as the rest of his body changed to a girl. The kids started choking on their food, trying not to laugh. 

".....okay you win! Can someone change me back?!"

"It wears off in two days," the Lestrange twins grinned. 

"Traitors!"

"Hey, it was you or us. We're not stupid. But do tell us of any side effects we are trying to make new things."

"How do you know it will last only two days?" Sirius asked.

"We don't only guessing," Rabastan admitted, smirking. James ran out of the room, embarrassed greatly. Marvolo chuckled but felt glares. "I am still getting that gooey paint out of my hair. I will not apologize for a prank war he started." he looked to Clovers, disapproving eyes. 

"I know love," he whispered. The next morning James was up before anyone. He was going to get them back. Kracken was helping him. 

"You sure they're not going to guess this?" 

^ positive. Just hurry. I hear Marvolo's tail.^ James poured the potion in the three cups he needed before Kracken grew in size, picking James up he ran out the kitchen door. The two slipped carefully back in when everyone else came to breakfast. 

"Morning," James mumbled to a girl. Sirius yawned, waving to his brother. "How is it being a girl?"

"I'm having to borrow a bra from Lily how do you think I feel." he scolded, but he was excited, Kracken jumped in his lap purring. 

"Hi, kitty." He petted Kracken's head as Rodolphus spat his drink. 

"Rabastan. Did you forget to check the drinks." 

"It was your turn brother," he looked to him, having set his own drink down. Rabastan started snickering as his brother became odd colors. 

"Look in a mirror brat." Rodolphus hissed Rabastan held his spoon up. He looked like his twin blue hair green skin, and hot pink eyes horns come out both twin's foreheads a bit. 

"Oh god." Rabastan hissed, "this is a horribly done prank." 

Marvolo's hand drank his drink, not thinking anything about the twins. "Clover can you hand me the eggs." he paused, looking down. The same potion as James. He swaps genders. He glared down at the twins. 

"It wasn't us! Granted they are our potions we don't know who made another batch let alone had gotten up earlier enough!" 

"James did it!" Lily pointed at him. James only sipped his tea, not denying anything. He set it down. 

"What's your size Marvolo c36? Shame mine are bigger and I am younger," he smirked, eating his food. Marvolo had a look of pure enjoyment. 

"So this war isn't over huh? Fine. we will continue but I'm not responsible when you cry James~" Marvolo purred out. It started out innocent water dumping charms. Singing charms and fake flowers. 

"No. Absolutely not! What if the castle is attacked." Lucius Snaped at the two who looked at each other than him.

"Do you think this is a Joke Lucius we have no choice its something we have to do. The eggs are a life or death thing alone. Support us or not we are going." Vince broke down the ice door as Greg tried to get Lucius off his arm. 

"Wait like Five more minutes thats all i want!"

"Five will turn to ten turn to an hour the answer is no Lucius now back off!" Greg hissed gently, shoving his friend so they could go.

When the boys came back on their birthdays, they were bigger, heavier, built, and made like their elements. 

  
  
  


One prank went wrong had Lucius and James fighting. Lucius had sprayed James with a straight skunk scent.

"We're kids James!? We make mistakes. Talk to him before he demands to leave back to Malfoy manor!" Narcissa hissed. James stormed away, going to the spot on the cliff he and Lucius had been after he had poured his parents into the ocean. He didn't see the other there.

"James?" Lucius whispered. James's eyes widened, and he turned to leave. "No!" Lucius grabbed his arm, pulling the other to him. James struggled but soon gave in.

"I am really sorry James please. I didn't know. I thought it would have been water. Please. My father rejected my request to go home. I don't want us to go back to fighting. We just got to being really good friends. "James finally looked at him.

"On one condition." 

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes." Lucius looked wary but did some James have him sit down, whether it was now or never. He kissed him. It was short but still a kiss. As their lips pressed together.

"The condition is even if we're not mates... you're not allowed to regret this moment in time. Right here right now. "The world stopped as fate froze it.

"My love? Are you okay?"

"So much has changed they never kissed. James never became this way. Their relationship is starting before they are mates. I'm loving it. I...i just needed a minute" Artemas pulled her to him wiping tears away. He knew she was happy but also sad.

"I think it has to do with the Blacks adopting him. He's not an orphan being tortured by others in the order of Phoenix. Like the first time. He really safe here. Soon he goes back. But come let's keep watching. My army of fallen angels want me to stay hidden in my castle."

"Why?"

"The gods are angry I will not come let them use me as a pawn on Lucifer like I did the first time. They don't remember the relationship i had to fight to fix. "

"How is hell?" 

"Girls! Report!" Three seers walk-in "Master of death hell is fine. Your sons and daughters are working like normal. Heaven is angry with you but like you had said they want war with hell." the tallest spoke then the shortest. 

"Master of Death. There is a problem with the future. I must warn you. Raven will live. Your pet killed her last time out of pity now he sits with James."

The middle shaped women spoke. "Summon him, send him now, if she does not die with the new moon tonight. Penelope will be no more. "Death froze. He added time to the frozen time on earth. 

^ KRACKEN TO ME NOW^ He felt Kracken stir from his spot on earth before teleporting to his side, a different form. Not his owl, not his mindscape, not his Igeno or his lion form. No, he stood in his true form. A Quabisii as Death called him when he asked what he was. His wings sat as his first set of arms; his next two pairs were one of the humans the other held talons as if bird legs. His legs had minded together into a long and thick black scaleless tail. His head was that of a human head. The jig was up. Fate was right there. Yet she didn't look mad. Artemas eyed his mate before making a portal to a forest.

"Master?" 

"Kracken you need to kill a girl named Raven before the new moon can set. I'm sorry to drag you away from your happy life with James and them. I promise once the deed is done I will personally take you back to Ollie and Cyrus."

"This must mean a great deal for you to summon me. Master who is raven. May I know." 

"You know Vince Crabbe?"

"Yes the dark golem who does not fear me no matter what I do to scare him."

"His son will be marrying my grand-baby one day. But in order for that to happen I need my grand-babies soul. I didn't know you had a role in Raven's Death. But you do so I need you to hurry and kill her the night is almost over where she is." Kracken bowed to his master before slithering through time started up again. He could hear someone crying out for help. Shifting back to his lion form, he walked catching the scent of a little girl he ran up to here she was, on a Cliffside. Her wings bleeding out. She was a demon. He had flashbacks looking into her golden eyes. A woman. Penelope. Her purple eyes replace these gold. 

"Help me.." he froze, seeing the arrow in her chest as she crawled to him. 

=How.=

"I wish for Death. I am in too much pain but mother cursed me to keep living. All cause I stole some food to eat." Kracken changed back to his true form. 

=May this bring you mercy, child? And may I reap your soul for my father.= He wrapped around her body she smiled mouthing thank you as his talon-ed hand ripped her heart out. He wasn't done; he grabbed her body, adjusting his tail. He noticed a chain looking down to her foot. A bear trap she set up on purpose made him angry he would get her soul, then he would revenge the cruelty done on her. His human hands glowed softly in the moonless night as he pulled her soul from her body. He created a protection orb around it so it couldn't escape him. He looked over the cliff looking through the jungle forest for the village. They're on a hill to the South started a town the led out to sea. They could have just chased her in and let her survive out here. But they chose to make her lunch to something. 'i need to rid the body.' he whistled softly, a pack of wolves nearby darted towards him. 

"Eat this. Rip the wings up make it look like she died any other way then merciful." He ordered the animals taking to the air so that they could eat her body. He watches them maul and rips her up her blood staining the earth.

'come, niece. Let us get revenge and return to your grandfather. He went down to the village, shifting to look like a normal human. In a top hat and trench coat, he had put the orb on a staff. It still said raven when he looked for a name. He used the staff as a cane, strolling through town. Most were asleep. He needed to wake them all up. He waited for the Belltower. It stokes it's midnight bells. He snapped his fingers as there was an explosion at the factory. He watched as people started running and screaming from his spot on the Belltower. 

"This isn't enough. What else...niece if you could hear me what would you do in rage." It still said raven was waiting for Penelope himself. He frowned. But suddenly, as the wind blew magic untouched and raw whipped around him, he looked up in time to see a horde of demons come down crashing into building investigating the area. A fire broke out as something bigger stopped them from getting to the forest. 

"No…." He grinned like mad. "Sister say it isn't so." A cloud lowered, it held a familiar sleeping human. Deminyx.

"I am the only one who has broken through the book's curse. I remember Penelope. And she and I planned a raid on this villages after her marriage. So if you don't mind. I'm going to destroy it. "

"By all means do not let me stop you." Kracken watched as nightmares from their dreams became a reality. "Karma is truly a bitch. And a wonderful sight. As much as I would love to sit and watch dear sister. I have a niece to get back to father with" he waved his cane a little. The sloth king saw it moving closer, looking at the soul inside. Pain in her eye, she transformed flying off her cloud. She grabbed ahold of the woman who was Raven's stepmother dragging her to hell body and all. 

"I'll have to have you ask her what happened to Raven's mom, niece." Kracken made an archway on the Belltower wall knocking on it. It opened, and he stepped through. As it closed, the Belltower and the church exploded. 

"Father look what I have." Kracken held the orb out to Death, who took it. Then both with fate watched as the name went from Raven to Penelope. They gasped. 

"Artemas hands her over," fate tried to take her. 

"No it's not time fate! We have to wait. I have to give her to my son like I did last time he will bring her to you. Okay? Let's keep that part true."

"But I wanna see her!"

"In time my love. Kracken. "He opened a portal back to James' room. "Thank you." Kracken bowed his head, shifting back to his lion form he fled in the room. Cyrus was up and transformed to his Naga form.

"Where did you go?!" He whispered Kracken took on his half bird from kissing the other. 

"Someday I will tell you but for now just kiss me and be as happy as me. "Cyrus went to protest but couldn't. He moaned in the other's grip. When he finally let up Ollie had arrived and was in her more human form Kracken kissed her, pulling her to them. They stayed like that for a few hours, just making out lazily and cuddling on the bed, before hearing James return to their animal forms. James was none the wiser.

"There you three are! I have some news."

=Oh?= Cyrus looked up to his master.

"Can't say it in parselmouth or Marvolo and the Malfoys will hear. Lucius and I kissed, I mean it will suck if he's not my mate but damn it he's so sweet when he wants to be."

^what have you been doing in my absence?^ Kracken pondered.

"We uh...we were just chilling under the large trees over by where we took off to pour out my parents ashes."

^they made out.^ Ollie stated she had been watching over them in Kracken's absence. 

"W-we did not!"

Did you get to feel his ass, or did his hand land on your cub?^ Kracken teased. 

"Neither!" James cried out, blushing horribly.

  
  



	46. School Supplies

JAGoWC CH 046 School Supplies

^Oh. Oh! No. Lucius' hand definitely landed. And squeezed, James totally was moaning in his lover's lap.^ Ollie hooted, flapping her wings. Kracken purred, licking the boy's head.

^ I guess I'm off keeping 'him away from me' duty?^ a nod from the boy hiding his face. 

"You guys are the worse."

^as long as you're happy.^

Lucius slipped in, closing the door with a soft click.

"Lucius?" James smiled, standing up, "you okay?"

"Yes just. Fuck I wasn't done when you got up." Lucius picked James upsetting himself with James in his lap. He gently pulled the other into another make-out session, not thinking about the animals on the bed.

=Keep it in your pants, Malfoy. Your too young for mating.= Cyrus scolded as Lucius was heating it up more.

=LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY TO THE MALFOY OFFICE= =It was just kissing!= screamed James gave Cyrus a death glare. Lucius growls but kisses James softly.

"I better go mother has a way with getting angrier the longer she waits for someone." Lucius slipped out.

"The fuck was that for!" he hissed at Cyrus. Cyrus only shook his head, Ollie hooted as Kracken made a significant huff noise.

= He's right, James, you're still young. Be lucky you don't get lectured.= boots were storming down the hall. James froze. He ran to the window, ready to jump out if he needed it. There was a little room between the wall and the window he could start climbing on it now, but at the same time, he didn't because he wanted it as a backup. Orin opened the door without knocking.

"Boy. what is this I hear you and Lucius were about to fuck?" he looked pissed at his son. 

"You know the rules. There's no underage sex in my family you're not going to start it. If I have to I will make supervised visits."

"WE weren't! It was just kissing!" James' eyes teared up

"Not what Iris is yelling about. She just humiliated your mother in front of Dalphini and Clover" Orin noticed the window eyeing his son more.

"....am I being punished? We weren't going to go that far!...." James wondered he expected the other to have a belt in his hand.

"No. seeing as this is the first major break in the rules and how i treat your brothers it's only fair your scolded the first time. Equal treatment. Now promise me James. promise me you'll wait on the sex till your sixteen."

"I...i can do that I promise dad I will wait." James was shaking. He wasn't sure why he jumbled over his words as he attempts to get a hold of himself. Orin walked over his boots less loud and angry he hugged the boy.

"Why am I so scared?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure my child."

"James." Sirius was at the door, James broke down, crying in Orin's arms, Orin was taken back.

"James. Little Stag prince what is the matter?"

"I remember! Dumbledore tortured Sirius when we fought in the great hall. Rodnic Cree started the fight he was trying to rile me up but triggered Sirius instead. We had broken a school rule!" Orin remembered what James had said the first night he sighed petting his son's hair back.

"It's okay no ones in trouble. No one is getting a nasty hex. Listen James", he set the boy on his bed, looking him in the eyes as he explained. "Underage sex. It's not okay, even if it's to spite a parent or because you're curious how it feels. People can track it. If you two have sex. You're magic will mix. Lucius could be expelled or you or both. It may not be as bad as the past but it's still bad. It's frowned upon. You can kiss the boy all you want. As long as hands stay out of each other's pants. When it starts getting that heated you need to walk away and deal with it solo. Do you understand?" Orin held James as the boy nodded. At dinner, Lucius sat by him. The two. Were hesitant to touch but settled for holding hands when desert came.

"You understand?" Lucius whispered

"Yes. underage is a serious issue. Dad explained that underage is able to be spotted by anyone looking for it cause magic mixes it could get us in serious trouble. And what's worse is cause Dumbledore had done what he did ...i wont be to blame but he could go claiming he caught us at school and get you expelled." James gently squeezed the other's hands. "We can still kiss just no snogging its clear neither of us have as much control over their bodies as Sirius Black does." He was joking at the end.

After dinner, he noticed Abraxas walked Lucius to his bedroom. He felt Walburga's hand take his.

"Just till you go back. We have to do this. I manage to get your father to let me do it." she led him to his room. "Good night baby."

"Good night mother." He smiled, nodding to Abraxas, who nodded back. He hugged his mother going in. he noticed silver eyes peeking out of their room. "Good night Lucius." he heard the door slam as he shut his door.

"Your going to get him punished." Sirius chuckled "...when they were kids if you weren't a virgin before your sixths they killed your mate. Leaving you chained up and dying." Sirius held up the history of magical creatures and mating book. 

"You should read this. I would be dead if it was still a thing it was the first thing to go when the current minister became minister. It's still frowned upon. Your rape has been noted and Dumbledore is being punished by his mate."

"How?"

"His magic has been pulled to the point he can only use enough to make it through the day. How long this will go I don't know. Makes him a prime target thought. I wonder if anyone will kill him."

"Ah ...it would be embarrassing if someone hexed him when we got back to school huh?" James laid down.

"Oh yeah. It would. Practically could rule the school. But one prank for revenge sounds way better. Make him suffer."

"One potion that can last for months but where could we get that" they were both grinning.

"Lestrange twins." the said in unison the lamp next to them blew out, indicating they need to go to sleep.

The next morning their owls for Hogwarts came in.

James turned his over, smiling. 'James Fleamont Black.'

"Is your name right on there?" Orin had gotten all the paperwork done so the ministry would consider him a Black. James held up the envelope for his father to see. "Good. open it." James tor in reading the books he will need for his fourth year. Marvolo choked on his coffee as a letter landed for the parents with the same Hogwarts stamp.

"That's not good." Orin opened his mouth.

"Read it out loud." Tom hissed. "What are they warning you of?"

[ Dear Lord and Lady Black,

This letter is to allow you to know your children, Sirius Orin Black, James Fleamont Black, and Regulus Arcturus black will need to pack for the new school year. This year, anyone above the first year will spend their summers at the school and be moved into the school dormitory. The dormitory is towers and will mix genders. Should you have a problem, please contact us. Your children are in tower 16 access to the tower entrance is painting near the headmaster's office.

-Mathiel, the head of Hogwarts student welfare.]

"What rubbish is this!?" Dalphini hissed

"Temptation it looks like." Esmeralda glared at the paper. Clover stood up. She walked down to her son, who looked worried. She took her necklace, off-putting it around his neck. Her jewelry was a thick gold chain. On it were six mini jars with different flower petals.

"....mother." he whispered as his father did the same with his own, this necklace was silver and gems in the mini jars. He nodded, standing up, holding his glass up. 

"A toast. Let them try, we will honor our families." the other kids joined him. The parents looked proud, except one looked over his sons smiling proudly.

"Any chance they're all Tower sixteen?"

"Yep." Abraxas helped him up. 

"Bloody hell. Lucius can hardly keep his hands to himself now he's expected to sleep in the same tower? This is scandalous." Lucius looked ashamed as Iris spoke. He really did lose control Abraxas sighed.

"Enough Iris. you're so critical of the boy."

"He nearly fucked up!"

"He didn't you're blowing this out of the water. He and James were fine. I looked in his memory. His hands were on the other's ass. No intention of going farther."

"That's what he wants you to think. If he's half your son."

"You mean yours? I wasn't a slut after the age of sixteen! I sure as hell didn't cheat to make someone jealous!" Abraxas stood up, and his wife would be the death of them. Lucius looked at his father, worried.

"You said you would stop bringing that up." Iris hissed.

"When you actually stop being an unfaithful wife. As for MY son. He was excited. He had his long time crush. He's also a teen sexual frustration and confusion shouldn't be something he's ashamed of. Lucius I know it will be tempting. You will need to use all your self control. James I ask you don't tease him too much at once." James nodded quickly. 

"Your giving him too much freedom!"

"Your suffocating him! Woman! I don't know what he's done to you other than be born!!"

"it's not him it's his bloody father! That's the problem you're so uptight!! And very old fashion!"

"Yeah well at least I care! At least I tried to be a family before this mess. Now we're both disloyal." Iris gasped.

"You cheated on me?!"

"Yes it was a long time coming!! And for your information you're not as good as Rosine! "

"Rosine?! You fucked Thorne's wife?!"

"And Thorne!! Both! Hell I have two dicks if I wanted I could do them both at the same God damn time woman! I'm done with you. I'm done drinking away my life looking like a heartless fool to my son. You have no power over me. I want you and your mites ridden scales out of my house but the end of the month!" Abraxas was screaming red in the face his brother in law Alister Weasley pulled him back out of the woman's face so he couldn't be charged with abuse. Lucius looked terrified. His father never screamed this much and would at least breathe through it. Tears leaked down his face, James took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Now. kids get ready let's go get your school supplies, lord knows I need outside the castle walls" Abraxas stormed out. Orin and other adults gave Iris a nasty look.

"Iris leave, don't return," Tom ordered.

"But master! Why should i b-" she screamed as Clover threw her at a wall with a wind spell.

"Don't. Just go." Tom hissed as he left the room. They all headed out not long after that. Abraxas walked by his son, the two weren't talking. Abraxas could tell his son was still nervous.

"Are you really with them?" Lucius finally asked the Nott couple stared at them, wanting an answer themselves.

"Yes. "He didn't look at them, he looked at Lucius. "I'm sorry if it ashamed you. But I have to start treating myself. Your mother had me under her thumb for so long."

Lucius fixed his bag strap. "Father. You deserve to be happy. I'm not ashamed of you. If anything I can consider them another set of parents. Theo is already a brother. "He patted his dad's arm. "As long as your happy…..I want to live with you if you divorce her."

"Very well. "Abraxas hugged his son, the bag strap was old and worn and came close to breaking. 

"Okay so we have Quills, paper. What's next?" Walburga looked over her son's list as there was scream. Lucius threw his arms up as his favorite bag broke.

"Okay now we need to get you a new one. I don't care if your mother bought that one." his father took the boy's bag.

"Dad."

"I'm not going to destroy it. You need new things. Honestly she says she's taking you shopping but you never come home with new things." Abraxas and his mate never saw eye to eye. He could feel her cheating on him, in his own house. They acted like a loving couple for their son but couldn't stand each other. It's just how it was. They stopped at the bags and briefcases shop. The owner gave them all a distasteful look. Creature hater

James never owned one; he looked over the different types. He found a green and silver bag. It held far more pockets than Lucius held when he took it over. Then gold and red for himself. Orin nodded, taking it.

"That about this one? It would support Slytherin." James smiled when Lucius looked it over, checking the inside.

"Hm ... hey dad. James found one I like", Lucius took it to his father. Abraxas gave it a few quick scans nodding.

"Strong materials and fresh. That will last you some time. You want it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay let's get you a new case as well."

Abraxas and the other parents looked through them when the owner came out of the back.

"If your not going to buy them don't open them up. You could get a bug stuck in one and then someone will give me hell." she was old and cranky. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Get Lucius and the other bags bought, there is a better store for cases across the street." the old woman glared at him. Once the bags were bought, she tried to kick them out as they left. They went across the street to her competition.

"Welcome! What kind of cases are we getting today?" a woman clapped her hands, it was clear she was a was animal. James wasn't sure which kind.

"Ferret," Sirius whispered to the unanswered question.

"Hello," Walburga smiled. "The children need a place to hide while at school. Preferably a case that has a few rooms to it?"

"Hogwarts?" when Walburga nodded the women showed them her latest creation. "One bedroom, one office space, a lab, a small library, a small kitchen dining room mix. And finally a bathroom. And with a switch on this Dial here on the outside", she put a code in and turned a dial before opening it again. "It becomes a normal clothing case. The Dial has three modes. Rooms, normal, and closet where it is normally just a closet full of clothes. This button here shrinks and expands it. if not to liking I can give you them for use until special order is ready?"

"No these will do. Are the color changeable or will it mess with the spells?"

"you can color change and embroidery names onto them there are a few illegal spells for protection and privacy I might add. My little sister is going back for her sixth year and I got worried so I went overboard."

"No deary you didn't. I'm looking at theirs spells and I approve." Clover spoke her voice soft as she held onto one of the cases. "How many do you have?"

"I made over a hundred so far so. I don't sleep well. So please if you need anything else I am Lia Knocktee. I will gladly make anything for creatures and creature supports. I can't be a death eater. But I can help should you need it." Tom looked to her, not many knew what he looked like anymore with how hidden the inner death eaters kept him. 

"It's my smell isn't it" he smirked when she nodded. "Thank you madam. Should I need to get spies around your services will be called on." She bowed

"How much?" Orin asked, picking three out for his sons.

"5 Galleons 5 Sickles 4 Knuts each it takes a lot of material to make."

"I can only imagine so 15 Galleons 15 Sickles 11 Knuts." Orin held the gold out for her. The other parents started to pay. Clover froze; she was one Gallon short. She held her finger up. Searching her small bags on her belt for the last Gallon.

Moonbeam scratched the back of his head, he wasn't allowed to carry money. They weren't rich, but they made things work. They could get by. Tom eyed her, noticing the worried look on Clover's face.

"Mom I don't need one they are the same as them. We can buy a cheaper one for me," Xeno grabbed her hands, smiling. "It's okay." Clover was close to tears; she hated not being able to support him.

"Bullocks. Boy, you're getting a case with the others." Tom pulled the coin out. "I'm paying for his." the owner nodded, waving for Xeno to pick one of them." Clover looked to the floor, ashamed as Tom put her coins back in her money pouch. She didn't see him put a little extra.

"You say he's my son too as long as I am part of this relationship. Yet you won't let me help you. "Tom mumbled close to her. She turned to him, sighing heavily. He kissed her gently, smiling. "Smile Lucky Charm it's okay." she gave a small smile bowing in a thank you. 

After that, Orin walked them down to a wand shop.

"Orin?" Abraxas looked wary at the shop "Tai isn't here anymore. Are you sure we can trust it"?

"That's why we're going around back." Orin led them all down the alleyway to a small door knocking three times, then taping each finger. The slit on the door opened.

"Password?" a male barked out.

"Potter." Orin barked back, annoyed but understood it was the less likely guess. The door swung open, and two strong men and one brittle looking woman were inside the small shop. There was a table a few feet from the door, to the right was a fireplace. It is the only light it was dark inside. They pushed the kids in first, before parents. Behind the table was the woman behind her were walls and bookshelves full of boxes.

"Ah, Orin. I was wondering when you would be back with your family," she spoke.

"Sorry Sii after what happen to your mother I figured you would have been in the wind. I was surprised to find out you moved here, behind your mother's old store…. Who works there?"

"A light wizard mocking and abusing her stuff that we couldn't get back." the second male gruff-ed out, clearly a sour subject.

"I see. My apologies to Apollo. Acris. Sii. Your mother was a good woman" Orin then pushed James forward. "Him first please."

"....my god...he looks like Fleamont!" Sii was never one to keep her mouth shut; she was looking down at James in shock.

"He was my blood father," James stated but didn't say anything further.

“Why do we need wands?”

“Many reasons. One being that You will be hunted i want you armed incase /The hunt/ aims at you.” The hunt was when Angels and wizards or just angels targeted a set of people the winner got a few holy ale in heaven. Most hunts lasted a few days and not a lot of anges racked up points. However it goes on year around and even James knew this.

"Siii! Our apologies we never heard anything about you being alive. Let alone with the Blacks. News doesn't travel far among the outer death eaters unless it's juicy enough." Acris spoke. He patted the boy's shoulder. "Sii do your thing." Sii nodded.

She turned around, closing her eyes. She walked among the boxes. Picking up some before coming back. She opens her eyes, setting the tables down, a navy blue box, a mint cream box, a deep purple box, and a green seafoam box.

"So here is how this works. These are Illegal wands that are not registered. They never can be even if you try to or someone tries to. They pick you, they look like a long flat stick till you pick them up, they will show their real looks after that. Now, for this part you will hover your hand over each box, starting navy blue then to Seafoam. If it is your wand the box will fly up into your hand, these wands are made mainly for magical creatures cause it's far more in tune with the flow of magic than normal wandmakers. Hence why their untraceable when a spell is cast. Understand or did I lose you?" she finished with a huff of breath, she wiped her hand over her forehead.

"I think I get it. You're not going to have to repeat that over and over are you?" James looked at her like she just ran from dementors.

"Any questions from anyone?" no one spoke up. "Looks like that is a no young….Black."

"yes. ...thank you."

"I was unsure for a second. Your mother mouths the correct one." Sii laughed as Walburga blushed at being outed for helping.

"Okay, when you're ready!" Sii giggled. James waved his hand slowly over the first, nothing, then the second, nothing again. As his hand hovered over the Seafoam, it flew up, startling him.

"Okay. now open it." James did as told a twelve-inch stick was in the box, but its middle looked carved out.

"Um is that normal?" James held it up.

"No. what happened to it? Apollo?" she looked to her brother.


	47. Wands

JAGoWC CH 047 Wands

  
  


Apollo sighed, "the wand that never accepted a core. Try picking it up maybe your magic is the key it wouldn't be the first one to use it's master's magic as a core." James picked it up before dropping it, screaming in pain. Kracken, who had followed James around as a smaller house cat to be less noticeable, jumped into action. Grabbing the wand. He hissed spitting it out before looking at his wings he shed some, but they didn't fall from his owl wings. No, he knew the white wings. Pure white. His true form. He took the feathers touching the wand willingly. It accepted it completing itself. Kracken didn't have time to contact it again as James picked him up to check him over.

^ I'm fine!^

"Don't scare me." James hissed, setting Kracken on the table, before picking the wand back up. It and he glowed as the wand practically purred. The wand's handle split down where his pinky sat, and it hugged the outer edge of his palm. There was a black snake sketched on the rod. Its head sat at the handle base, wrapping around the wand all the way up to the tip where the tail sits with the wand itself being egg white. 

"What is it?" James asked as he held it, the wand healing his small scratches that had been made when the rod was out of control.

=Quabisii feathers mixed with Fir-wood.= Kracken hissed.

= What's a Quabisii?=

=In due time master, for now, let us step out of the way= Kracken jumped into James's arms allowing the teen to move to allow Sirius up.

The other two boxes teleported back onto the shelf as Sii closed her eyes, going back in. She came back with a yellow box, dark magenta box, and medium slate blue box. Once she was ready, Sirius waved his hand boxes. The yellow did nothing as the slate blue box threw itself away from him. The dark magenta box few into his hand. He opened it to find a fifteen-inch wand waiting for him, He picked it up. Its handle grew little rows and rows of tiny white skulls lacking bottom jaws. They stopped at the top of the handle, pale brown wood shot out the rest of the way. 

"What is she made of?" he turned to Apollo. Apollo took a glance and smirked. "Maple wood and Bonewalker fangs." Sirius switched his new wand around, smiling. "Feels great!" he moved out the way pushing Regulus up to go. 

Regulus looked terrified as he edged to the table. Sii walked back into the mess coming back, with boxes colored with Medium Orchid, Teal, Olive Drab, Magenta, and White. He waved his hand over once nothing.

"Try again slower, you can't show too much fear." she smiled. Regulus was slower this time. The Teal box shot up into his hand. He opened it to see a nine and one-half inch wand waiting inside—a beautiful honey color to it.

"Ah that would be Larch-wood and Cerberus fur," he said as the boy started taking it out, it stayed simple minus the moon cycle wrapped around the bottom. The handle turns to a darker brown. Once he was done, he tagged Remus. 

The werewolf looked to his parents, who made the' go on' motion with their hands clearly more excited then he was. Remus watched as she placed three boxes in front of him, a black, a white, and a dark cyan box. He waved his hand, The white flew up instantly. He opened it inside, sits a white sand wand. He picked it up, the butt end of the handle turned into a wolf head—Black with white eyes.

"That would be no doubt Ash-wood mixed with a willing Werewolf fang," Apollo grinned. "You must have something dog-sh to you if it is your wand."

Remus nodded, tagging Lily, who excitedly moved forward. Sii bought back two boxes. A rose pink and a blood red. The red-haired fire girl hovered her hand over them the blood-red shoved the other box aside before flying to her side. She opened it curiously of the wand inside. A dark red wand met her, she picked it up. She felt the handle shift. It grew a bit carving lilies into the side of the handle as it turned black. The flowers turned white. She giggled, holding it up for Apollo to see and let her know what it was.

"Hawthorn wood with White River Monster spine, I was wondering when it would get taken. It was one of the first I had ever made after finding I had mothers talent. Though I can't ever do Sii's or Acris' parts."

"I see Sii can tell which ones to bring to the person but what's Acris part?"

"I scout out people. I make sure they are really them and work at the ministry to keep money from being a problem. You see we believe one should not have to pay for their perfect partner. So I carry an outside job under our father's old name." Acris smiled. "no one questions it cause everyone thought he had a twin." Lily stepped back as Severus took her place. Four new boxes were placed in front of him. Teal, green, silver, and black. He waved his hand over them, All the black box shot up, He opened it curiously, inside sits a silver-ish colored wood with hints of green. He picked it up, the handle thinned out in the middle, making a ball on end, centered with an emerald. 

"Silver lime wood cored with Porichnas quills has a nasty bite when you use any cold or ice spells." Severus tagged Vince. 

Vince Crabbe walked up curious to what colored boxes would be presented, a gold, purple, and a carnation yellow. He hovered over them all the yellow one jumped in his hands, he lifted the lid to see a bright red wand. He picked it up, and suddenly there was a black swirl whipped around the redwood and stained there slightly moving as if shadow-like.

"Ah. Redwood with Dragon heartstring a shadow elemental if you haven't already guessed." Vince nodded, stepping back as Greg stepped forward.

Sii walked back to the front with a confused look, in her hands were three frosty blue boxes. "This isn't new just uncommon." Greg nodded before hovering his hand over them the middle one jumped up he opened it to see, white wood staring back at him. He picked it up like Vince a shadow moved out, and across the wand, this shadow formed to ice carving into the wand, making a beautiful design that shined in the firelight.

"Beech-wood with Dragon heartstring Ice dragon which is fitting since I know your family is ice golem." Greg tagged Theo.

Theo had to wave his hand over Maroon box, Sienna box, Blue box, Violet box, and Orange box. The orange box jumped up into his hands, making him chuckle. A light oak greeted him, he picked it up as the handle got a bit thicker a fox carve itself into it. It was at least fourteen inches long. Something he would grow into. 

"Rowan wood and Pealioken feathers it will hate anyone else but you." Theo poked Narcissa's cheek. Narcissa walked up, smiling to Sii, who bowed before going back. She brought back two boxes, one silver one ebony. Narcissa waved her hand as the ebony shot up. She opened it, a wine red wand sits waiting on her. She picked it up the wand and thinned out its tip to handle staying the same with a notch where the handle starts. A pearl formed at the bottom, It gave off an indecent color. 

"Willow wood and unicorn hairs probably showing its colors in the pearl."

Narcissa tapped her sister's shoulder. Bellatrix walked up when two black boxes and a blood-red one were shown to her; she expected one of the blacks to jump. It, however, had another idea as the blood-red jumped. She opened it to find an ebony-colored wand. She picked it up, and it grew thicker, the handle gained the texture of a diamond shape fencing. The grove lines turned white as small blood-red circles sit in each diamond.

"Blackthorn wood with fire Dragon heartstring." 

Bellatrix tagged both of the twins who looked at each other. Rodolphus nodded his head for his brother to go first.

"Both of you please. Twins have a more special magic. You will be more successful together." Sii interrupted. The twins stepped forward when she only came back with one box. Everyone was confused, but the twins smiled, opening it together. Inside sat two wands.

"I never put two together that normally causes fighting. Maple wood and Pixie wings it seems that when I put the brother boxes near each other they found a way to fuse." Apollo looked absolutely shocked. The wands were Tuscan tan in color when they picked them up. The two wands shifted, looking the same. Taking a black scaled look on the handle. The twins swish the wands, traded before anyone could say anything switched again, and laughed.

"We're too entwined!"

"Never able to be separated!"

"Till death do us part brother!" they say in unison, stepping back, tapping Arthur's shoulder. Arthur walked up slowly. He was sure a new wand would anger his mother. However, his own father did encourage him to join in. He waited until six boxes of all different pastels of the rainbow sit in front of him. He then waved his hand. The pastel blue box flew up. When he opened it, A roasted coffee-colored wand greeted him, he picked it up. Its handle grew thick, and a ball like Severus's wand formed. Midway up the ball all the way to the tip of the handle looked like red-fish scales. He was fond of his wand already, but when he looked at the end of the ball to saw a raccoon face drawn in black ink.

"English oak wood and Sea Mermaid scales."

Arthur turned to Lucius, waving him up as he passed. Lucius looked to his father before stepping up. A velvet box was presented. He didn't mind not having a lot to choose from as he let the box come to him and then opened it. The wand was a pale copper and thinner than a lot of them; he picked it up, and like what happened with James's wand, a black snake appeared. However, his handles back end did not split it bulb-ed out then shaped like a snake's head before the handle covered itself what looked like silver metal.

"Elm-wood and Basilisk Fang," Lucius walked back to the group of kids. 

Peter was ushered forward, a box of green, teal, and rose-red was placed in front of him. The red jumped up to him. "Redwood with Front rat tail." Peter smiled, nodding to them.

Orin gave them the normal black speech of thank you. But as they turn to walk out, tom saw something moving. He put his hand up in alarm catching a deep emerald green box.

"It seems your wand felt you." Apollo chuckled.

"It seems so." Marvolo opened the box to see a deep snake-wood red wand waiting. He picked it up, and the handle shifted a ball formed itself at the bottom of the handle and then another half an inch above it and then another, all in all, there were four in total. 

"Interesting. Snake-wood and Ancient Lamia scales that is one of my great-great-grandfathers creations. For it to finally find a master is very interesting indeed." Apollo bow with his brother and sister.

"Safe journeys.." they all spoke in unison. Orin led them back out to the street.

"Okay, what else?" he looked to his wife.

"Let us see." she pulled out the list. "We still need everyone's books for their classes and robes. Regulus can take a familiar I figured early birthday? Um, potions ingredients. Cauldrons and flasks need to be replaced with the newer model according to this. Slughorn stepped down so I wonder who the new teacher is." she trailed off as they walked.

"How about me and Esmeralda get the ingredients. Walburga you take the kids to robes. Orin, you get the pet to surprise your son. We get lunch. And then finish off with books?" Dalphini asked as she checked on her egg, which she had in a deep pouch on her hip, allowing her to be with them without feeling threatened completely. Marvolo nodded. "Meet up at the leaky cauldron for lunch. I want Tom's sandwiches," he added. They split off. Triton, however, stopped moving.

"Triton?" Alister asked, confused why the other stopped.

"I'm going with my wife. I don't feel right about leaving her to wander the streets even though she's with a dark elf." Marvolonodded as he ran to catch up. Walburga took them back to Madam Silver. Who was more than happy to fit them in the clothes they need. Clover tapped on her son's shoulder, nodding to the door. The three Lovegoods started to leave a good second-hand shop across the street.

"Where are you three going?" Abraxas called out, making Marvolo lookup from the cloth in his hand.

"Clover. You're not taking him across the street. He will get them here and I will pay." Marvolo glared to match hers. He knew this wasn't a reason to lash out, so he had nothing to be scared of. She started walking again till Moonbeam got in her way, pushing her to a changing room he put a dress in her arms. She looked confused but went to try it on.

"Dad?" Xeno looked confused, but his father pushed him up on the pedestal next, so Clover couldn't stop them.

"Good Moonbeam," Marvolo purred, kissing the others cheek. Moonbeam gasped, pointing. Marvolo looked and smiled.

"You look so lovely in that dress." Clover was in a rose pink dress, it had a blue bow around the mid-waist, and the back sank down, showing off her tattoos. And ruins that protect her most. She blushed, doing a little spin, the loose dress raised off her thigh a little bit before resting back to midway when she stopped.

"If Marvolo doesn't buy it for you I will." Walburga chimed in. "Now make karma and pick out a classic Moonbeam dress," Clover smirked, her husband crossdressed from time to time. They all still loved him. And with his more feminine figure, it worked a lot of the time. She started looking as Abraxas secretly paid for the dress. No one gets to spoil Clover, it's her biggest peeve to be spoiled with physical gifts. Every now and then, she would allow it and would thank them later by cooking or making something for them in return. She found a similar dress, only a pale baby blue. She held it up in front of Moonbeam and would go a little lower almost to his knees, unlike hers. Moonbeam seeing it only fair, tried it at this time. Marvolo paid right there as Moonbeam had put his hair up in a tight bun and looked adorable in it. The front went up to a soft pink bow around his neck as the back dipped, stopping just above his hips, hiding his ass.

"Someones eager." James teased once he was done.

"Shut up you're a kid you know nothing." James only laughed at Marvolo's reply. After the robes were done, they met Orin outside, who didn't want to ruin anything inside, holding a puppy.

"Regulus." The boy's eyes lit up. He hadn't paid attention when his parents were talking.

"Well come take him he sees you." Regulus ran forward, taking it. The two-headed dog licked his face, barking happily.

"He's really mine?!"

"Lower your voice and yes he is. What are you going to name him?"

"Warren! Meaning Guard" when they got to leaky cauldron Esmeralda, and the two Lestranges were waiting.

"Okay so everything but books." Walburga stated as they walked into the pub. Walburga picked a seating under the stairs so no one would really bug them. Marvolo went over and gave the Pub Tom their orders before returning, they were all sitting calmly. Lucius was writing in a new journal his father picked up on the way to the leaky cauldron. 

[ about to go back to Hogwarts. Not sure how to feel about my mother. Rosine's acting like a ten times better mom anyway ] "That's not nice Lucius." his father scolded lightly. It may have been true but didn't make it right.

"She's not nice. Not to mention it's rude to read other's stuff."

"....fair" Abraxas sighed, he was great his son was open about him, and to still have his son's love was the world to him. "I'm proud of you." he whispered.

"I know dad. You're always looking out for me. And encourage me…. You'll always be the bigger man in my eyes." As if she was being summoned, a familiar laugh was heard coming down the stairs. Everyone sitting quietly watching as a very drunk Iris Malfoy stumbled with a mud-blood. Abraxas turned away, not wanting to see her any more than necessary. Lucius, on the other hand, stared murder in his eyes.

"LUCY," she spotted her son walking over. "Lucius this is Robotis mackel. He's going to marry mama. And you will come live with us cause your father hates you." the drunk muggle-born held his hand out as Lucius stood up.

"Malfoy, Lucius. You're a Malfoy." his father whispered.

"I know." he took all emotions off his face. "Put your hand down the mud-blood. I won't shake it. As for you mother. Marry whomever you like. Cause as of today. You're dead to me. And dishonor to your blood." Lucius was about to turn around when the mud-blood grabbed him.

"What did you just call me! You filthy brat", he threw Lucius to the floor.

<= stupefy! => Abraxas roared as he stood up, knocking the muggle-born back. Iris screamed, running over to her Lover, she helped him up glaring at her husband.

"You could have killed him idiot! Lucius needs to learn respect. He never acted out like this before!"

"Lucius. Sit down son. We're done with her." Lucius did as told as she started to walk back over. She pulled her wand out, aiming for Lucius back.

Rosine met her halfway her own wand out. "Not my son you bitch."

"Your?! You're joking? He took you to bed once and your trying to claim what's mine." Iris laughed, stumbling back a bit. "Don't make me laugh."

"How does being trapped in a tank sound?"

"What?" she looked confused as Rosine wordlessly waved her wand trapping the other in a snake form. She took a bone Clover and handed her a tank catching the snake.

=release me!=

"Bloody hell she can still talk," Abraxas snorted, watching Rosine make the tank suitable for a snake.

"Yeah that i can't control. I can however keep her like this forever." she smiled.

"Young lady you're making me fall harder every second." he chuckled.

"What about me?" Thorne whined in Abraxas' ear.

"I don't think I could fall any harder than I did as teens. Now behave, pet. Were in public."

"Fair," Thorne laughed as they ate food. The muggle-born trotted off, forgetting about Iris.

=where did he go! Why isn't he saving me!= she hissed.

=news flash. He's not loyal to you. I was until I finally gave up. So now your a common garter snake and no one want you. Most likely going in a room in Malfoy manor to never be seen again.=

=that's the worst we can do without killing you= Lucius hissed. = I could care less if you died but my father that will hurt.= after lunch, they walked to the bookstore.

"Okay check your lists some of you don't have the same classes!" Orin barked, taking Regulus to find his books. James ran into a boy.

"Sorry!"

"James?"

"Boris! How have you been?"

"...not well William was supposed to start this year…."

"Was?" James looked sad

"His mate died so he died."

"I am so sorry to hear that. I lost my parents."

"Oh shit… I'm sorry that happened to you. I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"Same."

"Alright well i have to get the last of my books, so see you when school starts. Yaying to begin my last year!"

"That's exciting good luck!" James felt something in the back of his mind. Peter Pettigrew. ^Kraken has Peter stay near Peter I see Rodnic.^

^ Understood^

James was getting his books when he heard Lily yell.

"Leave me alone, creep!"

James ran over to see Rodnic Cree leaning over her. Was he really that stupid? Before James can react. Esmeralda was there. Talk about mama bear she had him shoved up on a bookcase wand drawn.

"Touch my daughter while you're at school and I will make the hunt look like children play." the boy nodded running for his life.

"Thanks, mom." Lily whispered they purchased all the books they needed. Before heading back to the castle. Abraxas sent Iris to be put in the Malfoy vault with a house-elf to feed her rats.

A few hours after dinner, she walked into the library, "Time for bed," Walburga called out to the kids who wanted to stay up. "Nope! nice try kiddos. Shoo shoo," she chuckled. Clover and Moonbeam left Marvolo's sleeping form, walking down to Xeno's room, they knock.

"Come in," Xeno called out as he lay in his bed.

"Teeth brushed?" his father asked.

"Yes?"

"Good. wand under your pillow?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Sweetie," his mother whispered before clearing her throat. "We love you. Remember that. Whatever happens. We love you and are so proud", Xeno started to look wary.

"Mom...are you saying goodbye?" he didn't see Moonbeam fiddle with his case to turn it into the room section. Or send magic to do it to all the kid's chest.

Clover just smiled, kissing her son's head, allowing Moonbeam a turn to tuck him in and turn the light out. "May Octavia find you my son."

"She's a Shriller Deme mom.." he yawns, quickly falling asleep. "She can find me anywhere."

"Yes...she can." Moonbeam and Clover hugged the adults that were still up.

"Thank you for the Dress Abraxas." Abraxas looked up, startled.

"Whats happening?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just not enough time in the world to make something is all." Clover and her husband went back to see Tom awake and cranky.

"Awe. miss us?" she whispered. Marvolo pulled them to Moonbeam on one side and Clover on the other.

"What's going to happen. I know I can't stop it but can I at least be warned?"

  
  



	48. Clovers and Moonbeams

JAGoWC CH 048 Clovers and Moonbeams

"There's nothing we can say." Marvolo had just closed his eyes as the Sirens went off. He snapped his head up only for Clover to teleport him away. He was in his room at the Riddle manor. Without them, when they were about to 'no,' he didn't want to think about it.

"No...nononono!" he started to cry, trying to make a naga portal back when he realized she blocked his magic temporarily while he was watching a mental clock of how long he would have to wait.

James woke to crash in his window. An angel, without thinking, James used his new wand and killed it. Sirius was panicking as he whipped open the door. 

"KIDS TO THERE CHEST NOW!" Clover's voice rang through the halls, kids tired and confused complied. They made sure their familiars were with them. 

Peter didn't make it. His chest was closed, but an angel had gotten him. They were yanking him out of the room. He tried to scream, but no one heard him as his body was ripped to pieces by divine light. His soul being carried away.

^what the hell is going on!?^ Kracken was rudely awoken as James's chest was shut by Walburga, who shrunk the chest. She was grabbing all the kids, apparating away as Orin had ordered.

Clover was fighting white cloaks keeping them from where the children's rooms as soon as she felt Walburga was gone. She and Moonbeam ran to the mess hall joining the other parents. It was now.  
"Marvolo is off the property." there were more explosions as the castle was being destroyed. Orin was cursing under his breath.

"You would think they would just go away!" Abraxas hissed, "no kids, no Marvolo."

"But we're all still here. The shields are down escaped now".

"What?! And leave you?! Dalphini was forced to run after Triton, and she hears the first Siren. Walburga and Esmeralda have the kids... That leaves us and Ruby and Fenrir. "

"Ruby had to run because of their angels. Fenrir ran with her to keep her covered. They took Thorne and Rosine".

"Angels!? Why did they send bloody Angels!?" the older Malfoy screamed.

"As we said, we won't make it to their adulthood."

".....you two are dying. There is no way to convince you to run there."

"No ...in order to restore the past, we need the future to keep going. Sadly we're not in it." she smiled at them "leave...or I’ll make you leave." when they didn't leave, she shoved them both with her magic knocking them into the Blacks house they tried to jump back through the portals but couldn't. Clover turned around as Moonbeam felt in pain mixed with Marvolo's overwhelming anger. She saw her mate floating in the air, an angel under him.

"Of course, you two knew we were coming. We need to punish Death and his followers ...no matter." the Angel lifted his hand.

O0o Curse of a thousand burns! O0o he cursed Clover and Moonbeam,   
Back at his mansion Marvolo kneeled in pain, he may not have been true mates with them, but his magic had melted in with them enough to be in tune.

Orin and Abraxas were trying desperately to get to them. As the two seer's skin slowly burned away without any fire. The portal collapsed on itself as Clover magic left her, leaving Orin and Abraxas looking at the ground where it had been.

Xeno felt the shift, and his box did a flip as he lost control of his powers inside. He was crying when Walburga came in, holding him to her.

"They're gone! They're gone!!!" he cried in two days they will be getting on the train to school, but today he was destroyed. There was a small shriek as a Shriller Deme appeared to his side. Xeno blew most of the lights out in his anger.

"Hello, old friends." He greeted the chest closed again   
"It seems we're being moved again. "Xeno mumbled that he moped to his bedroom. Walburga made him tea. She noticed everything his parents owned was in this case. They knew they were going first. She saw the teapot and cups slowly making Xeno some chamomile tea his mother's favorite. The smell rang through, and she could hear him start to bawl again at the shriller Deme, now comforting him. There is where she made up her mind. She needed to talk to Kracken to prepare when her own three boys lost her and Orin. James will be a wreck to lose another set of parents.  
"Only one survives. And that's Marvolo." She mumbles. She takes the newly brewed cup to Xeno.  
"Here you are, love. Drink this." She whispered. He did as told, smiling. 

Fate looked to her mate, sadness Her eyes.   
"I had to. It was their time. I don't control the book, my love."   
"....okay", Death held the other to him. He knows killing her creations hurts her. He has to, and it’s his job. Fate kissed her mate's cheek. 

"This is going to be a long and bumpy ride', she whispered as he nodded and agreed.

Xeno walked into his potions room, sniffling. He was about to make a dreamless sleep Potion when he noticed a bottle in the middle of the main table in the center of the room. 

"Drink me?" he recognized his father's handwriting. "Oh dad….", he whimpered opening it. He smelled the potion. 'Lilies and chocolate? What kind of potion is this?' he thought as he chugged it. 'It's so sweet.'   
He walked back to bed, laying down. Xenophilius was not a calm kid when it came to his parents. He plays back the last interaction he had with them as he went to sleep.

"Come in," I called out as I lay in my bed. I was waiting for my parents; they always said goodnight with a kiss to my head.

"Teeth brushed?" my father asked. It startled me a little he normally didn't ask.

"Yes?" I looked to him, confused. The look in my father's eyes. Pain.

"Good. wand under your pillow?" I started to feel more anxious. I, of course, did not display it.

"Yes, daddy.". What was hurting him? I wanted to ask, but I doubt they would tell me. I reached a handout, but my mother's voice seems to catch my attention.

"Sweetie," my mother whispered before clearing her throat. "We love you. Remember that. Whatever happens. We love you and are so proud" Of course I knew, why would they ask me that, were they?...

"Mom...are you saying goodbye?" she looked so sad.

My mother just smiled, kissing my head, allowing my father a turn before tucking me in and turning the light out. "May Octavia find you, my son."   
I wanted to sit up. I wanted to throw one of my tantrums. Get them to stay with me. But I knew better now, closing my eyes with one last prayer.

"Please. Not tonight. I finally reconciled with them. I need them to see me change. "I whisper over and over before falling asleep.

Octavia. A shriller deme, she was and still is a family friend. They never called her a familiar. She came to as his mother said. Did she know? He would have to ask in the morning.  
He woke to find his case home was fixed, and the door leading out was open. His room was still dark. He saw her resting at the foot of the bed.  
"Octavia, the pillows are comfier. "He chuckled as the shriller grew in size to hug him.

^how are you child?^   
"I'm fine. It hurts, but I'm going to be fine." He replied before remembering his question. "How did you know to come to find me? What about your own kids?"  
^They are grown and do not need a mother; as for your question, your mother once told me if you spike in levels so strong that I feel it wherever I am. She will be gone. I have no young ones of my own to care for now. I will be here for you. My daughter plans to move closer with her two young as soon as it's safe.^  
Xeno nodded before walking out; he didn't recognize where he was until he opened the bedroom door.' the Black's inner-city home. Grimwald place.' He walked downstairs, passing so many pictures that looked at him in pity they had heard the news when Walburga was screaming. He stepped into the dining room, seeing the paper.

POTTERS AND LOVE GOODS KILLED IN THE HUNT! See more on page 16 

BLACK CASTLE DESTROYED! WHAT NOW? See more on page 1.

"The hunt strikes again! Potters and Lovegoods! Their boys are alive and well! This is outrageous!! Angels on the hunt?! This is a bloody fucking cover-up." Dalphini screamed no one had noticed him yet. He tapped a glass on the table. Lily looked up and bolted, knocking her chair over as she ran to hug him. The others took notice; he hugged her back, whimpering. He wanted to be mad, but what good would it do. He chose his father's path and sobbed softly into Lily's arms. She just held him, crying too. He lost his parents, and she lost her godmother and godfather. 

He could tell Severus didn't look too good either, leaning on Lucius Malfoy for comfort. He was suddenly reminded of the potion he took yesterday. It smelled like lilies and chocolate.   
"Did you bake something?" He whispered. 

"Yes. Cookies James is feeling like crap. So I did what his mother did. Then I made some I like. Triple chocolate chip. Do you want one?"

"Yes. Please", she took his hand, leading him down to the cookies giving him one; he ate it. She calmed him, not even knowing what he knows. Even though he was a wreck, he turned to her seat neighbor. 

"Severus...is it okay if I sit between you and Lily today?" Severus moved over, nodding and allowing him to sit between them. Lily switched the plates before filling Xenophilius's plate with a little bit of food. She felt the need to make him eat even a little.   
"Please try. I know you're probably not hungry." Xenophilius looked at the plate than her; he picked up his fork, forcing himself to eat for her. He liked it when he could see her smiling out of the corner of his eye. Dalphini snapped into action, snatching every front cover of the almost rubbles castle. She threw them in the fire. 

"Bellatrix, come here." She called out. Bellatrix walked over to her, confused. "If I ever die. You take the bloody papers and throw them in the fire. Just like I do. Understand. The two must never see them." She whispered before straightening up as her own boys walked in. Rodolphus noticed her stare before his brother. 

"Mother?" 

"It's nothing sweetie sit. Both of you need to eat. "She looked back to Bellatrix, who nodded to her to show she understood. Triton walked over, sitting with his sons. They looked startled that their dad always sits with his friends. It was the norm unless they were at home. 

"Dad?" Rabastan whispered. "Where is Marvolo?" 

"Riddle Manor. It's for the best that he stays there." As if he was being summoned, he came through the fire. 

"Or not," Walburga murmured, moving to his side, "have you eaten!?" He didn't answer, moving around the table. "Marvolo, stop! Where are you…" she stopped as he landed next to Xenophilius. The boy jumped up, hugging him. 

"It's okay. It's okay we will survive in their name" one would think it was Marvolo talking, but Xenophilius was the one comforting Marvolo. 

"I'm sorry. They were your parents before they were my mates. "Marvolo whispered.

"Have you eaten? Madam Walburga asked, but I don't think you heard her."

"No...I'm not hungry "

"You need to eat…." Without thinking, he spoke again. "Father, please eat dad and mom would be most upset." Xenophilius pulled him down to the adults, and he didn't see Marvolo's shocked look. Orin got up from the end of the table. Walburga, following Lily's example, made a small plate trading it with her husband's plate.

"We know it's hard, but please master eating." Marvolo just stared at the food. James noticed no one was going to force him physically. He had seen Clover boldly do it whenever Marvolo wouldn't listen to her. He got up, what he was about to do could upset his own parents, but it needed to be done. He walked down, grabbing the fork and some egg the teen put it to the other's lips. When the other tried to move his head away. James pressed the fork to his mouth again.

"You're going to eat." He whispered. "Just one bite, I won't force anymore. "Marvolo ate it, before taking the fork he nodded to James before eating slowly. The man was miserable with so many memories, so many times, and he felt on top of the world only for his earth and sky to crumble as it did. First, his first friends than his lovers. He looked around at the others around him. Even if warned that they will be gone one day, he needed them more than ever. He didn't even get to tell Clover he got a job at Hogwarts; he wanted to sneak them in with him, so they could be there for their son and him. Now they were gone leaving him and all their friends and the children in the dark to find a way out. After breakfast, Marvolo leads the chargeback to the castle. They had to go; they needed to search for remains. The kids held on to their cases in case of a second attack. They searched through the rubble in the mess hall. 

"....I found Moonbeam." Dalphini called out she pushed a large chunk of ceiling off, the skeleton looked mostly burnt to ash. A belt with small Bells being the only indicator. Triton, with the help of Abraxas, lifted a large chunk off of where Orin and Abraxas last saw Clover. Like her husband, all that was left was her skeleton and a belt with larger bells. Xenophilius choked back a scream at sight. Marvolo pulled out his wand, turning the remaining bones on both bodies to ash. Xenophilius sobbed as he casts them into one jar. He took it to the badly burnt tree as Marvolo picked up the belts. 

"Xeno??" Lily asked as he started using his hands to dig. He dug under the tree to one of its roots before pouring them in and covering them back up. Marvolo warped the bells into the tree Clover was a bit above Moonbeam. The wind picked up around the tree and them. They could hear Moonbeam's laughter as both sets of bells rang out.

“Where is Peter?” James asked, Realizing they hadn’t seen the boy. The group searched the grounds, only finding his wand. 

“He’s been kidnapped!” James ran up to the others showing the wand. Peter’s wand, the grown-ups looked upset to have lost a child regardless that he was a recent addition to the nest.

Death froze time, summoning the four spirits to him. Fleamont Potter. Euphemia Potter. Clover Lovegood. Moonbeam Lovegood. The four spirits looked stressed at being removed from where they had hidden.

"So. you want to stay." 

"I can't just pass on! We were cheated out of our children's lives!" Fleamont glared at Artemas.

"We will not go. James is our baby, and we can not leave his side!" Euphemia hissed.

"I know it was to help our son. However, it doesn't mean I didn't want to run. I wanted to cheat on the book and you. I regret not taking the moment I had." Clover spoke. Moonbeam looked at the frozen world. 

"You're watching our stories? Why? What about our lives amuses you! Watching my little star cry!?" Moonbeam was two seconds from attacking when Clover grabbed his hand. 

"We all know not to mess with them. We laugh in the wind! In the Sea! We weren't going to alter your ti-" Death held his hand up, taking his cloak off.

"I'm going to be real with you. I don't want you dead. I wanted to see you live. The first time like I wanted you to live this time." 

"First?" Fleamont looked confused.

"The book. You all know of it, yes?" when they nodded, he continued. "It has been messed with this time I was given the okay to meddle wherever I want. So here's my deal cause I don't want to lose your souls. I want to place you back where you're safe. Each of you has a skill equal to becoming a true ghost—no lost souls. You will have to wait till I say you can reveal yourself. And when the time comes, I will be giving you bodies'.

"Go back...permanently be apart of their lives?....Clover…..back to little star! A chance we never saw."

"Because it was to never be given ... that's cheating, Death."

"Like I said. I can meddle wherever I want. Fate will not stop me. So?" the four looked between them. 

"What do you require?" 

"The ability to turn you into a ghost is to exchange something from your past."

"Take our seer abilities. I am okay without knowing the future if Little star and Marvolo have a chance to see us again. "Clover snapped Moonbeam noodles eagerly.

"Deal! though these abilities will come back when I give you new bodies." Artemas waved over their souls, taking power. They were already very see-through, to begin with, but their spirits gained a more foggy look as they became ghosts. 

"Potters?" 

"My Parselmouth?" Fleamont wasn't sure. Artemas wanted to laugh. He wanted to tell the other about his family history, maybe one day.

"That will do." he waved his hand before turning to Euphemia. "Madam?"

"...i ... I don't know if I have anything." 

"Think Euphemia," Artemas spoke gently to the already stressed spirit. 

".....my siren wings? No, I’m already dead. Ummm sight? Ability to speak?"

"No. keep thinking." Reaper held his face calm with amusement in his eyes.

"....my element. Water. singing? "

"No."

"Really? …. My magic outside my elemental?" she was okay using nature magic. She learned it forever ago.

"Yes!" Artemas turned to her, smiling. 

"Now until I can take you back to them. You stay here with me and watch them." when the four spirits nodded, he unfroze the world. Watching Orin and his wife look over the castle. 

"What about us?" Igneous asked.

"Igneous!" Fleamont cheered, seeing him, "What are you doing here, old friend?"

"Igneous, I took your ability to speak to the dead and the siren magic your love holds. You will go back when they do worry not."

"What do we do about the castle, Orin?" Walburga sighed, looking at the ruins. An ocean wave hit the side of the land in rage.   
"Sorry! I didn't know I still had control!" Euphemia smiled.

"Don't worry about it ...hey Clover, see if you and Moonbeam can play with the wind." now, he was curious.

James smiled, lifting his wand slowly. He started to rebuild mending the water from the sea as leaves from the burning tree flowed over to become part of the stone. The other kids joined in.   
Clover clapped her hands before taking a deep breath. Her eyes held her words once more. Excitement.

"We keep rebuilding," Orin ordered, helping them. "This is all of our homes now. Parents are buried here. Potters in the ocean. Lovegood under the elder-wood. This is an important part of our life and theirs, nothing will ever be able to make us leave." the parents nodded once the castle rebuilt it shifted becoming bigger and stronger, Fate walked in to see the ghost. 

"Artemas?" she began.

"I'm cheating. I'm collecting and turning them into paranormal. I will be taking them back when I feel the time is right."

"A big fuck you to Dumbledore." 

"Exactly." 

"Are you going back on what you said?"

"I didn't say they couldn't be ghosts. They couldn't be alive. They are dead now. They also had to give up something of equal trade till I take them back", Reaper sighed.

"What?" Fate looked concerned.

"well, Fleamont can no longer speak snake. His wife can not use magic outside using nature. Clover and Moonbeam gave up their seer powers. Igneous cant speaks to the dead, and his Love Ilina can't sing in siren magic".

"We are really doing this?"

"I want it to end. I want them all to be happy."

"There isn't always a happy ending."

"This time there will be or so help me, I will restart and really intervene in this mess."

"I knew it!!" Euphemia roared as she threw her arms up. "He killed us. I knew that bastard wanted our baby!"

"Not to worry, Blacks have him." Fate pated the ghost back, the two smiled. "None of the kids will see past problems at this rate if we collect them turning them into ghosts...hell. Not to mention their wild cards." Fate pondered something. "This will be good for all of them."

Orin cast darker deadlier protection spells. Both Marvolo and Abraxas made naga protections. Ruby topped it all off with a Vampiric guard spell once the wards were back over the land it increased in size, giving them a lot of room should they want to build more homes. 

"Stealing from the ministry… whatever are they going to do with us?" Dalphini joked. 

"Bow to us. Abraxas, replace that damn minister. Triton set the death eaters capture and bring any and all magical creature hatters to us. We're going to make a bigger statement. A louder one! We will not lay down!" he shifted his looks to baldy and had no nose. "Let's give them something to scream about."

=Kracken your on children detail.= Orin ordered as the adults warped off, Dalphini handed Rodolphus her egg. 

"I will be back in a few hours. Think you can watch your brothers?"

"Yes, mother. Be safe." she nodded, teleporting off to them. They dropped in a muggle neighborhood. 

"Master?" she asked as Triton put her mask and cloak on her.

"We're killing parents. Eyes for eyes. Hearts for hearts. Bodies for bodies." he hissed as they came upon the Lockhart house.

"LOCKHART’S. COME OUT. "Marvolo ordered. Gidden Lockhart walked out and readied his wife behind him. 

"Your sons too." 

"Their just boys!" his wife yelled.

"I don't give a damn. BOYS " 

Gilderoy walked out slowly, and he had his hands up, showing he wasn't armed.

"Where is your wand!?"

"In my room ... I'm not going to fight. I see what Dumbledore has done, and even though I can’t speak of it, I don't want to be on his side!" 

"Come here, sweetie" Dalphini had Gilderoy walk forward slowly. 

"Traitor!" his father yelled, pointing his wand at him. 

<= Avada Kedavra! => Marvolo screamed, killing Gidden, his wife screamed as their two older boys ran out. Dalphini got ahold of Gildroy pulling him behind her. 

"Father!" the older boys screamed.


	49. An Eye for Eye Weasley

JAGoWC CH 049 An Eye for Eye Weasley

“Break your chains. Accept you are Lesser angels.” 

“Never! You're all freaks!” Giddens’s wife screamed, raising her wand.

=crucio!= Marvolo hissed. She fell screaming in pain, her oldest grabbed a wand aiming it shaking.

“R-release her! I don't want to have to kill you. But I will.” 

“Pick aside.” 

“Dumbledore was right!” Marvolo snapped and killed them using a Lovegood curse. Their bones enlarged until they exploded out of their skins. 

“Dalphini! Triton!....pack the boy's stuff and take him back to the castle.” Marvolo apparated everyone but Dalphini and Triton followed. They walked over the blood and splattered remains. Gildroy sniffled. They walked in and up the stairs. 

“Which room child?”

“....the last on the right….” Dalphini walked down opening the door she was met with the smell of blood. She looked around, nothing dead but she sees a folded shirt. 

“Lockhart, is this your shirt?”

“Yes ma'am.” 

“Why is there blood?”

“My brothers beat on me cause I am nobody.”

“Not true. Rabastan says you're tricky to sneak upon. You have your wits. Just a bit misplaced when it comes to knowledge. By the way. Vampires can eat salads. And they don’t die the way you think they do. Sun can hurt them badly though.”

“A lot of what my father said is in that book. I'm so embarrassed by it. Why did I let him publish it.” 

“Because of a little one. Like every child, you wanted his approval.” Dalphini packed his case realizing he got this from Knocktee. “You went to a creature?”

“Yeah, I uh … I lied saying I was going to harass her. I keep my homework for the year in there. So my dad didn't make me rewrite it with rubbish…” 

“We need to go the Aurors are outside.” Triton had glanced out at the street where a lot of white cloaks stood about to come in. 

“Into your chest sweetie” Dalphini had him, go in the rooms shrinking his chest before they used a naga portal to get him back.

“Mother??” Rabastan called out. 

“It’s okay.” she walked to an empty room putting Gilderoy Lockheart on the door before taking the chest inside. 

“Come on out.” 

“Thank you…” he whispered before seeing James and them he coward behind Dalphini. He wasn't the nicest person to any of the other kids.

“No fighting. He is one of us now.” Dalphini warned James nodded walking over slowly. 

“Gilderoy ...is your homework done?”

“Y-yeah?” 

“Wanna have someone proofread it?” 

“That….honestly that would be the best thing ever.” Gilderoy smiled moving out from behind Dalphini.

“Good. we need to find the others. We will be back.” with that her and her husband teleported away again. When they arrived, several houses were on fire. Dead bodies littered the streets. 

“He's really on a rampage….” Triton commented before they followed the source of screaming. Marvolo was over a man, his son not far ahead from them. 

Marvolo released the old wizard from the spell. “I really don't want to spare you. You have hunted so many creatures." He paused looking to the young boy. "However because of your son, I will give you a chance to switch sides.” 

“Never! Alastor Moody run! Get help.” the boy looked fearful at both men. If he runs he could die. If he stays his father will surely kill him. Like his mother whose body has yet to move. it was just her dead why was she taking so long? Why hadn't she gotten up yet?

“We have your friend Lockheart, we killed his parents and took him because he was the only one to see what is happening. I will make this short. I am done hearing families dying cause someone wanted to kill magical creatures. Do you really want to lose him? You have a chance young Moody."

“Alastor Moody! Run! Stop listening to him” his father yelled at him. 

“....All my life…..All my life I listened to you. Well, I’m done! I may be a normal wizard but no one should die ruthlessly! I hope he kills you slowly because I won't mourn you! You killed mother!” he realized it was more than one spell his father was dying, however not fast enough.

“What did we miss?” Dalphini asked as she turned to Abraxas.

“Mrs.Moody wanted peace, she started walking towards us and he struck her in the back with a killing curse. She didn't even see it coming.” 

“Triton grab the boy!” Triton walked around the man on the ground heading to the younger boy. Moody backed up and scared Triton stopped realizing he was walking faster than necessary, he held his hand out. 

“When you’re ready.” Moody took a minute taking the other hand. 

“Which is your house?” 

“I have my chest. Mother was going to run away with me. We were going to flee my father's wraith. It's ironic that tonight of all nights you came… is there somewhere safe for me?” 

“Yes it is and yes we have a place for you. You’ll make new friends. Have someone to playschool rivalry with.” Moody smiled 

“I do like to do that. Playful banter...Dumbledore tried to get me to hex others. I wanna be an Auror, not a troublemaker.”   
“BASTARD.” his father tried to get up.   
<=Crucio!=> Marvolo screamed. Moody hides his face in Triton's side covering his ears. Triton appropriated away landing in the library. 

“Be nice to him. Or I'm going to take my belt off,” he warned, leaving Moody. The kids sat in silence for a while.

“Anyone wanna play truth or swear?” Lily asked the others nodding as they walked the halls together with Lockheart and Moody a few feet behind them. The castle was not the same as it was everything was different there was a classroom. The six Libraries grew in size the offices of the families were down one hall on the far west wall. The mess hall was a bit bigger the courtyard was definitely bigger. 

“Wow, there are so many new halls.” James groaned “We will never find the basement. "

“Um...not to bug you but these go down…” Gilderoy pointed to a painting that had swung open. 

“Secret passage! Nicely done Gilderoy!” James cheered as they all shuffled down the stairs, the dungeons were just as complicated as the upstairs. 

“James! I found the arena!” Lucius called out they were all walking into the room that was based off their old game room. 

“Perfect. Okay so now we need to cast the spells. I don’t wanna use truth potions. Since they can run out too quickly.” 

“Are we allowed to play?” Moody asked, pushing his rusty brown bangs out of his face.

“Well duh. How else are we going to get to know you?” Sirius chuckled, waving them over they made a large circle.

“I'm not good at naga magic, Lucius, would you do the honors?” 

“You really should practice,” Lucius spoke before whipping out his wand. =nos tantum dicere veritatem.= =Ego sentio pectore dolores non ego hoc facere audeat= 

“Great who starts?” Lily asks

“You since you suggest it.” Bellatrix smirked

“Okay. so. You know what I have to pick on you Alastor! Truth dare kiss or swear?”

“Truth.”

“What did you do over the summer?”

“I hid in my room, pretending to not exist for the most of it,” he spoke before he could think about it he cleared his throat as the others looked worried. “...my dads a creature hater and he was trying to ‘toughen me’ in case I get kidnapped. I didn’t want to believe he was abusive..”

“I’m sorry that happen to you,” Lucius mumbled. “I was the same way with my mother.”

“Was?”

“A long story we can chat about on a different day.” 

“Sorry” Alastor flinched 

“Don't be, it really is a long story.” Lucius nodded to him sighing. “Nine years of hell honestly.” Alastor nodded before looking among the group he didn't know a lot of them. 

He pointed to Theo. " I-I don't know your name.”

“Theo Nott.” 

“Mr-”

“Theo. we're making friends, I suggest a first name basis.” Theo gave a more gentle smile, not far from the predatory smile he normally does but it was clearly sending the message he was still getting used to the new kids.”

“Truth dare kiss or swear?”

“Dare.” 

“Yell out the first sentence that comes to your mind.”

“WHY IS THIS EVEN A DARE?” Theo started laughing after yelling the others started laughing as well. Once Theo composed himself he turned to Lucius.

“Truth Dare Kiss or Swear!”

“..... Kiss” Lucius figured this couldn't be the most embarrassing part. 

“Kiss…. James, on the lips, has to have tongue action.” 

“....Theo, you of all people know that's a bad idea.” Lucius felt pain in his chest. He walked over to James, who was red as Arthur's hair. Lucius was hesitant yes they kissed this way before but that was willingly and not in front of others. James frowned and he was nervous none of them knew about the kiss that made up a few days of fighting. Both boys were confused about it.

“Why are you hesitating?” he whispered.

“We have an audience. It's not naturally a Malfoy thing.” Lucius whispered back. 

“Kiss already!” Theo barked. James smashed his lips into the others grabbing his tie to keep him there. He slid his tongue in the other’s mouth making sure Theo saw before letting go completely. Lucius cleared his throat sitting down.

“Bloody Gryffindor,” he mumbled James grinned widely.

“I know Lucius I know.”  
“Remus truth or dare kiss or swear.” Lucius was trying to decolor his face from all the blushing. 

“Hmmm dare.” Remus grinned keeping the bravery train going.

“Have your crush sit in your lap till they get called to do their turn.” Remus turned red before mumbling. “What if it's two people.”

“Pick one. Or both your lap might be crammed.” Remus sighed. “Okay so uh….fuck...so um... I'm going to do both. Starting with and please for the love of god do not hex me.” Remus cleared his throat. “Severus.” Severus' eyebrow shot up but he moved to sit on one of Remus’s knees. “And then ...god your brothers might hex me too.” without thinking he hid his face in Severus back before quickly backing his head up “Sirius.” Sirius' jaw might as well hit the floor. But complying with the game he got on the other knee. Remus was glad no one could see his face now as he was bright red.

“Hi, Severus. Did you know?”

“No. you?”

“No. but this makes for an interesting night.”

“Indeed.”   
“Um… B-Bellatrix. Truth dare kiss or swear?”

“Dare.” she grinned.  
“Swap clothes with Lily.” Bella looked to Lily's sundress. She shrugged magically swapping their clothes. 

“This is too flowery. How long?”

“The rest of the game.”

“Ew. okay. Gilderoy. Truth dare kiss or swear?”

“Swear” the two met in the middle. 

“I swear you to hold hands with the one you consider the closest friend for the rest of the game. Only able to let go to do dares/kisses/swears.” A white rope wrapped around them both. When Lockheart sat back down he grabbed Moody's hand smiling. He clearly missed Moody's blushing face as he figured out who he wanted. 

“Ummmmm I….” he pointed to Rodolphus as he noticed Rabastan was holding an egg.

“Rodolphus.” the boy chuckled,

“Sorry Rodolphus truth dare kiss or swear.” 

“Kiss cause why not.” Bellatrix went from looking bored to paying attention. Lockheart looked around and noticed both Lily and Narcissa were mouthing Bellatrix. 

“Kiss Bellatrix on the lips. For at least a minute.” Rodlophus looked to Bellatrix who happen to be sitting to his right. Bellatrix was wide-eyed looking up at him. 

“Alright,” he kissed her gently for a whole minute. But before he could take his turn they felt the wards allow someone in. James ran up first to see who. Their wands were drawn. 

“Good to see you kids are learning to come armed.” Abraxas chuckled. 

“Where's dad and mom?” James looked worried

“Finishing off their kill….we all needed it. The outlet helped. Half the order of chickens is dead. Quite a few haters were killed along with one or two Dumbledore supporters that wouldn't convert. A lot of muggles. Heartless I know. We’re tired of trying passive. We also spread the rumor of Lord Voldemort. Like it was a cursed name.” then Orin and Walburga appeared, Cygnus and Druella behind them. 

“Mom!” all three brothers ran up hugging her bloody form. Bellatrix and Narcissa ran to their parents in a silent cry. Druella kissed her daughter’s heads, happy to see them. Cygnus chuckled as his cheeks were kissed. 

“Hello my princesses sorry it took so long,” he mumbled.

“Forgiven as always daddy” Narcissa whispered.

“Oh, boys don't hug me! You’re getting blood on- oh screw it!” she hugged them back. 

“Mr. Malfoy?” Moody looked at the adult. 

“What will happen to us now that we're orphans?”

“ You go to Hogwarts, you come back during winter break, and you live with us. Simple. “ he yawned. “Sorry to cut this short, however, I need a shower and bed. Have any of you eaten?” 

“No father, we were waiting for you all to return,” Lucius spoke up. 

“That won't do. Poppy!” the house-elf appeared. “Fetch the kids something healthy to eat.” he ordered. “All of you eat then I would rest. You leave tomorrow.” Abraxas kisses Lucius’ forehead before walking away to get a shower. Thorne and Rosine apprated in looking around. “Lucius did Abraxas come back?” he asked.

“Yes, father is in the shower dad.” Thorne smiled at being called dad nodded. “Thank you kiddo. See you later. “

“Did you remember to eat?”

“Father has Poppy making dinner. We will eat shower and off to bed mother not to worry I will look over everyone.” Lucius bowed to her.

“Thank you sweetie.” she kissed his head before Theo’s. 

“Get some rest mom.” Theo smiled. 

“We should probably let you guys do the same” James smiled sadly. 

“ Yeah...don't worry we’ll be up in time for breakfast,” Orin promised to mess up James’s hair.  
“Don't stay up too late,” Walburga spoke through a yawn. The boys nodded.  
Ruby and Fenrir appeared next, covered in blood, her eyes were candy red, showing she had drunk a lot of blood. Her body looked healthy and beautiful. Fenrir’s jaw and hands were covered in blood from ripping into people. 

“You both need a bath.” Remus covered his nose. Ruby smiled, messing up his hair. “We had fun though" she smiled walking up to him "you will understand one day.”

“I understand today! I mean…..you just lost good friends … I think I would rampage too. You just stink of muggles blood.” Fenrir laughed before leading his wife away.

Dalphini and Triton were the next home Triton had a nasty cut over his left eye. 

“Dad!!!” the twins ran up to him.

“I’m fine boys. It's just a small scratch.” he chuckled before taking the egg   
“Thank you for watching your brothers.” 

“Anytime…” they spoke in unison, still worried as they watched their father yawn. 

Marvolo came holding onto a body. “DALPHINI! WALBURGA COME QUICK” he screamed. Arthur froze the ginger red hair was a dead give away. The adults came running Abraxas already in his pjs.

“No.," he said, “What happened!?” 

“tr….Trixie….is...a….tre-traitor…. I was….against….her…..we….set to….kill….” he was bleeding out a lot of wounds as the girls worked quickly. 

“Is she dead? Where can I find her? I'll knock her off so you both rebirth!”


	50. the broken memory

JAGoWC CH 050 the broken memory

“Sh…..I…..the…….unfor...give...able ...where….. Is …...m-my….son?” he was wheezing for air looking for Arthur. Arthur stumbled down the stairs running forward to his father. 

“DAD!” he cried out. 

“There...you...are……” he coughed up some blood.

“Girls?” Marvolo looked at him. Dalphini stopped first crying.

“By fighting her, he sped up his own death. Oh, Alester! You idiot!!” she screamed at him.

“Very much an idiot! What were you thinking, not sensing who you were fighting!” Walburga stopped the bleeding but knew it was pointless since he was in the final steps of death.

“N-no…...re-gets….Weasley to…..the ...bone…..Ar-Arthur…..listen…” Arthur was crying and choking back sobs, but he tried to quiet himself enough to hear his father. 

“I…..I ...left...you…..everything. Not ...a …..Gallion ...to her ...or... your…...sisters…” he turned hacking up more blood before looking back at his son he lifted a shaky hand to the boy's cheek.   
“Never…..forget…..true…..family…..doesn't ...have…. To….share…..blood.” he looked to Abraxas. “Burn me…..place me… .on the walls” he swallowed back coughing fit “to the south…. Where…. We…. did…. That… kiss ...”

Abraxas shushed him. “Of course brother. What of your daughters?” 

“Send them ... to… .their…. .godmother….Prewett…keep ...him…. With…. You….. promise...me.” Alester laid his head back, unable to keep it up anymore, Abraxas nodded vigorously. 

“Arthur…..i …..love ...you…..so. Pro-" the light left his eyes. Arthur screamed, sobbing on his father's chest. 

“NOOOOO! COME BACK!!! DAD COME BACK! I’M NOT READY!!! YOU PROMISED!!!! YOU PROMISED!!!” Lucius pulled his cousin to him. Arthur struggled to break free and he hugged the body again. This time Lucius and Theo yanked him off backing up so Abraxas could set the body on fire. 

<= cremate corpus => he whispered, Arthur, screamed as he fell to the ground. Lucius and Theo held him, Lucius was silently crying, the bond his uncle held with the group. Once the body was ash Abraxas took the amulet that Alester always wore. The one Abraxas gave him, cleaning it off of blood and dust he put it around Arthur's neck. Arthur clung to him, as Lucius gathered the ashes, 

“Where are they going?...” Lucius asked quietly with the ern.

“Where curious boys kissed to see how it felt.” Abraxas took the jar leading them to the back wall. It was still two feet away from the edge like before. But now there was open space between the castle and the south wall. Abraxas stopped a few steps away. Handing the jar to Arthur he pointed to the spot. Arthur went overusing his wand he made a deep hole putting the ashes in. he put the dirt back before sniffling and sobbing again. The wall seems to shake a bit his father's humming came out of the wall before fading. 

Death froze time pulling the Racoon spirit to him. “Hello, Alester Weasley.” 

“....Reaper ...I assume you're forcing me to move on?” he then noticed the girls “Clover!? Euphemia!? guys!?” he noticed the others.

“Their ghosts. I want to give you the same deal. A great exchange of something from your past to become a ghost and when the time comes to go back to them. To Arthur. I will need your help keeping him from marrying the wrong women.” 

“yes ...Yes! Take my ability to become a Raccoon!” 

“No. you have an ability better than that.”

“....you want my ability to talk to others despite what tongue?” 

“Yes. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, it succeeded my son. He is far more important than my abilities.” Artemas waved his arm and the spirit turned into a ghost. 

“Welcome to the dead tea party” Euphemia jokes, Alester chuckled. 

“Thank you, my lady!” 

“Sorry, that was so painful.” Artemas apologized. “ I should have stopped the book but we were watching you all coming back. I didn't bother to check to see if anyone else was dying.”

“I can't believe I am saying this to you. But the man was made by you and fate. Humans and creatures alike. We all do things or not it's being alive. Mistakes happen, I am not mad so no apologies needed my friend.” Alester clapped his hand on Artemas's shoulder.

“Friend?” the Death god never had anyone call him a friend before. This was new. He was a father or a curse to someone. 

“Yes. Friend….you okay?” Fate gasped, whipping the tear from her mate’s eye. 

“I never get called a friend ...Fate. I don't care for keeping things on track, I want this timeline. This is ...this is amazing!” Fate smiled kissing her mate.  
“Of course but you are making it hard to watch with the world frozen” Death blushed to unfreeze it, Alester smiled waving his own earth element over the walls. They watched as all the castle walls were covered in vines and blue roses on the inside. On the outside, the vines had thick blackthorns and looked menacing with poison ivy at the base.

“Wh-what?” Arthur looked at the wall confused.

“Damn it Alester. It was one fucking rose!” Triton smiled seeing them. 

“The poem?”His wife stated after thinking of When they had ever encountered such flowers.

“Yes mate He was my practice partner….he didn't judge me...I gave him one of the blue roses as a thank you… he had it in his garden till she killed it.”  
“We all know that god what was with our mates?” Alester turned to Reaper and Fate.

“They were born that way, you didn't like her before you married her. He didn't like his. Poor luck, and bad judgment of the book.” Reaper chuckled as they watched them all go inside. The kids ate in silence before Arthur looked to Lockhart.

“Which tower are you two in?”

“Sixteen there's thirty-ish to a tower. Everyone gets their own rooms and bathrooms. From what Alastor's dad said was we were to help Rodnic by being a part of his cronies.” 

“Thirty kids in one small tower?”

“They're not small. Hogwarts was expanded greatly killing a lot of the forest, and lake...I wasn't supposed to be able to tell you that…” 

“Why?”

“Dumbledore said he cursed me to never be able to tell.” 

“Creatures live in that forest,” Lily added

“Striker and his tribe! We have to sneak out and look for them!?” Remus frowned.

“Agreed we will have to. The third day we will. But only a few of us can go. Too many and we will get caught.” James nodded.

“Remus, you. James and Sirius.” Lucius stated. “You three are the normal troublemakers so it should work. Just watch out for Centaurs.”

“Got it. Let's get some sleep ...Arthur. You going to be okay enough to sleep on your own?”Arthur didn't bother to answer getting up. 

“Goodnight,” he mumbled as Lucius got up storming after him. Once in the hall Lucius grabbed him by the back of his neck steering him to the young Malfoy's room. 

“Lucius. Let go.”

“No.” Lucius met the annoyance of the other with his own as soon as he had Arthur in his room he locked the door. “I know you better than Black. Alone is the last thing you need.” 

“I know….. I'm glad I went to dinner already in my pj's” Arthur laid down, Lucius laid on the other side facing him. Arthur slowly moved his hand, taking the others. Lucius looked at him. 

“I got you” he held the others hand. “I will always be the tough love you need. You know that?”

“Yes…..I rather you than my sisters. They would make it about them.” 

Once the house was silent, Walburga quickly walked through the halls to James' room, Kracken looked up to the women. He knew she knew he wasn't just some creature. Slowly he got off the bed before following her. 

“Can you speak any other language than parselmouth?” she asked walking down the hall.

xXx I can.xXx

xXx Good this will make this a lot easier. xXx she walked outside under the moonlight heading out the small archway to the ‘Lovegood tree’ they all started calling it and where the wall did not break the view of the ocean she touched the tree before sitting down ladylike with her knees bent to the side. 

xXx My lady what is it you require? xXx he asked laying down next to her.

xXx You are aware Clover and Moonbeam were seers yes? xXx She petted his Maine he moved closer purring. 

xXx Yes. I sensed it. xXx he didn't know why but he liked the petting. She giggled as he pushed his head into her side.

xXx Their last proficiency xXx she paused with a shuddered as the wind blew around her, she looked up to see Clover's bells ring softly 

xXx Predicted only one in the room at the time would survive xXx Kracken turned his head to the ocean something had whispered to him. 'were not alone' he thought as she continued 

xXx Ruby and Fenrir weren't there so their fate is unknown. However. Orin and I ...we will die. I only hope I go out fighting. xXx

xXx Do you wish for me to save you and Orin? xXx Kracken didn't know why he would ask such a question. He was going soft when it comes to this.

xXx No we must not mess with the future. I along with my husband accepted it. We will spend whatever we can with our boys….You, however…..You are a wild card. A mystery that though no one has noticed is sitting among the children, you were the owl of Igneous. I remember that. You weren't able to shift or you didn't shift in front of anyone….I need to make a deal with you, xXx

xXx Deal?xXx he looked up to her face his eyes saddened at the tears on her face. Sitting up he licked her face wiping the tears way with each lick. She gently pushed his muzzle away, smiling softly.

xXx I know James is your main ...but if you could ...all the kids. All of them will need you.xXx

xXx They are all my children. I claimed them as they showed to be friends of James. Sirius and Regulus will never have a target on their backs. I will make sure of it.xXx

xXx But not just the Black children ...I know nineteen kids is a lot. ..but they will have only you and Marvolo and Ruby and Fenrir to turn to…. In exchange, I and Orin will let you take what you need from us. xXx

xXx Take? No. You will be buried here with the others…… I get to dig the grave for your ashes. And ...more pets when you're around. xXx Walburga giggled petting the lion’s head as he laid it in her lap.

xXx I never had someone to pet me till you and James. Igneous never did even when I was a bird. I would get hugs but that's it.xXx

xXx aww so I need to make up for the lost time when I see you? xXx 

xXx yes. I like this deal far better….. I have grown to….. Care for others in a new light ...it's still a new feeling not my normal obsession with one master/hatchling. The kids pet me. I am given attention without begging. And if I lick a face I'm not yelled at ... it's nice. xXx

xXx its called being a family. you love them… Igneous and you probably were a dysfunctional family or that's what it looked like on the outside xXx

xXx...I see ...we better go back you mate is growing restless I can hear him pacingxXx

xXx you can hear him all the way out here? xXx the lion nodded, sure enough as they walked back in Orin was on his way down the hall in his pj's clearly looking for his wife. When he spotted them he moved to her kissing her. 

“Come to bed.” Orin practically purred, relieved to see her safe.

“Yes, love. Let me put Kracken up first.” Walburga let him back in James' room mouthing thank you to the lion as she went to bed with her mate.

James woke to a scream. He rushed down with a wand in hand. 

Lily stopped him from going into the mess hall.

“HOW DARE THEY HOW FUCKING DARE THEY! “ Abraxas was raging ice shards forming around his tail as his eyes held no mercy.

“Lower your voice you're scaring the children” Marvolo warned using heat to melt the shards. Lucius had been next to his father before the incident and was currently cowering behind Rosine. 

“FUCK BEING QUIET! THEY SLANDERED THE WEASLEY NAME!” Abraxas was violently shaking; he was holding the Daily Prophet in one hand, his other waving around like a maniac. 

James walked in slowly avoiding all the ice shards he gently grabbed a paper sneaking back out. Looking down he suddenly regretted it. 

Weasley killed his wife! The murderer kills himself out of sheer stupidity.

That's right my readers Alester Weasley killed his mate and wife a Malfoy female named Trixie Weasley nee Malfoy in a random battle, brought on by the dark side. We are pretty sure they hit each other with similar curses before realizing who they were fighting but as they fled Voldemort yanked him up off the floor. Why big man? Do you like redheads? My money is on Alester was cheating on Trixie which is why he was saved. Wherever he dies we at the ministry hope it was slow and painful and far from his son. There is no word to where the boy is as the girls had been found, Arthur if you're reading this and need help reach out we will save you from the creepy creatures.   
Reesie K Skeeter, Reporter, and Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet

James didn't have a chance to stop Arthur who snatched it from him. 

“A-Arthur wait!!” he tried to rustle it back from the boy who shoved him into the door knocking him to the ground when the door gave way. Lucius and Abraxas snapped to Arthur's name. Arthur was reading the gossip. He dropped it sighing. 

“You okay James?” he asked holding his hand out for the boy. “Sorry to shove you. I heard the yelling and I didn't want to believe…” 

James took the boy’s hand pulling him in a hug. “Let's eat we need to pack and get to the train." Marvolo waved them off.

“You’re not coming?” James asked Xeno, looking disappointed.

“I have an army to run so no ...not this year. I will be there to pick you up Xenophilius" Marvolo answered 

“It’s okay, father. Just ... don't stay focused on work too much ...and remember to eat. Merlin knows mother would kick your butt if you didn't.” Xenophilius hugged him. “I do need to ask…..will I always be a son to you?” Marvolo grabbed his shoulders making him look him in the eyes. 

“Always and forever Xenophilius. Even when I find my mate. If they can not accept the past. They don't need me other than to be immortalized.” Marvolo kissed his forehead before watching them all apparate off with the other parents. He then went from frowning to grinning like a madman, as he went to get his case. 

=Nagini.= 

=master= the snake called from the case. 

=good. Stay beautiful were going to Hogwarts.=

=is it wise master?= Marvolo looked in his mirror one last time as he changed his hair from its beautiful chocolate brown to blonde he grew it out using a black bow he stole from Abraxas collection smirking. 

=Nagini I can't teach from here ...we won't be able to talk. Use our minds link.=

^yes master.^

^good girl^ he pointed his wand at his vivid red eyes they were chocolate till his inheritance. He never knew why his eyes were so red but he liked them when his friends bragged about how cool they were. A memory made him pause mid change to blue. 

“Come on Tom!” a lanky and very clumsy boy with big round glasses called out banging on the closet I was hiding in.

“Go away, Potter!” I hiss covering my ears, Why did this happen to me? Why do I have a tail! I'm already a freak to others as is!

“Fleamont leave him alone!” Euphemia tried to get her boyfriend away. I could hug her if I wasn't trying to be invisible.

“No! My best friend locked himself in a closet I wanna know why! You have two seconds or I set this on fire. One. two.” I stayed hidden. Fleamont didn't follow through, he never had ‘Oh precious stag if you only knew how soft you really are.’ I think to myself. There was a soft knock on the door. I peeked through the crack. My Vivid red met a soft pink, she was worried. ‘Not fair. Who sent you?’ I see a pair of soft blue eyes. Moonbeam, ‘damn you hufflepuff!’ I was still more than grateful for his existence.

“Fine! Back up I'm coming out ...I'm.... bigger than expected."  
' If anyone expected me to be this ...thing.' I thought.   
" And very much stuck.” I unlocked the door My tail raveled out onto the floor.

“Whoa” I hear Fleamont muttered. I didn't open my eyes waiting for hexes. 

“No way! You're a naga like my great granddad!” My eyes snapped open as Fleamont seemed to be so excited his golden eyes staring at me. 

“Y-you know what I am?” I asked, why isn't he running? Why is he supporting me?! 

“Your eyes! That's so cool! They are so unique! Another thing to add to the list Riddle.” 

“List?” I'm almost too scared to ask.

“Of reasons I have the coolest best friend in the whole school!” I looked up what I did not expect was for him to be so supportive, this bloody Gryffindor goes against so many rules. So many laws of nature for even being excited to see me this way.

“Your…..not ... bothered?” 

“pfft no! Why would I let something like this bug me? I mean you taught me yourself it doesn't matter what I look like! Only my actions and choices! Do you think I won't show you the same standards? Your so cool Tom. I will help you find all you need about Naga’s I’m sure my dad has all the books we need.” he took my hand yanking me to breakfast. “For now let's get something to eat.” he was so bold to sit at the Slytherin table everyone was looking at me. I wanted to curl up. To hide, I glanced at my friends expecting the worse. I was met with more love then I could ever handle.


	51. JAGoWC CH 051 The dorms

JAGoWC CH 051 The dorms

"Oh, Marvolo," Fleamont muttered watching the orb. They had seen into his memory, a tear rolled down the ghost’s face.

“This isn't fair….”

“In time Fleamont.”

\--+Marvolo's pov+--

^master we need to hurry please your going to be late^ my walk down memory lane was interrupted, not that I minded too much.

^Your right Nagini thank you^ I finished changing my eyes to blue before trying to decide on the shade of pale for my skin. Normally it looked like I lived in the dark all the time to look like I go on vacation each summer. Changing it to look like I lived somewhere warm and sunny but not too hot. ``I did say I was from America in my resume. ' I thought about it, changing my roots to dark chocolate again. Making it look like dye my hair blonde. 

^master. That looks silly.^ I changed it back

“This is weird ...I look like a Malfoy wanna be.” I snort before changing my voice. I took a more heavy Russian to it. 

“Test test ...okay Nagini now I'm ready.”

^that voice is far too fake. Use your tone just alter how you pronounce words^

^fair.^ I adjusted. “My name is professor Thomas Macintosh Rushton I'm from America."

^better^ she chuckled in my mind ^is that your alias master?^

^yes and if I have you out I will call you Willow my dear. I will need you to turn your head to me. I will have to act like I can't understand you. Cause Rushton isn't a magical creature. He's a normal wizard.^

^Understood but you should really get going the train will be halfway there.^ I looked in the mirror one last time making sure none of my true husks could be seen, I had made my cheeks a bit puffy along with my body. Keeping my height the same. No one has seen me or heard my voice yet so the details were easy to mess with. On my resume, I put blonde with blue eyes. So that was the only major thing. I do miss my looks but this was required.

\--+ 3rd pov +--

=Always an upside to being a Naga.= He gently pushed his snakes head back in she moved her head waiting. Marvolo rolled his eyes before leaning down he kissed Nagini's head. She hissed in the content before going back down willingly. He shrank the chest once it was closed, using the floo powder to get to Gringotts then went to his new office in the school. He noticed a picture of him and Igneous was still on the desk "…." he took it opening up his trunk he walked in and set it on his personal desk. He left it there. They weren't too close but enough but he felt bad. He walked back in his office to see an owl. 

[Professor Rushton please meet in the Great Hall when you're ready. I need to introduce you to other teachers. -albus] he snorted feeding the owl a treat before leaving the room. Marvolo walked down to the great Hall what he didn't expect was to see Esmeralda Snape. Keeping his composure he smiled. 

"Sorry, I'm late Albus. My niece didn't like it that I was leaving, she was absolutely bawling.” 

"Not a problem Rushton." Albus waved him over.

"Thomas please." He chuckles 

“Thomas. Everyone this is Thomas he's our new Defense against the dark arts professor. Please introduce yourselves we have an hour before the kids get here.” the teachers mingled Rushton noticed a lot of them clicked up. Leaving Flickwick, Esmeralda, a satyr he never saw before and McGonagall several feet away. The other wizards and witches in the other click waved Rushton over. Marvolo had a better idea of turning to the creatures. 

"Hello, I'm Thomas Rushton." He held his hand out for Filius Flitwick. The short man was startled but shook it.

"Hello." McGonagall jumped waving to him. She looked tired. 

"Hello welcome to Hogwarts." Esmeralda smiled "You mentioned a niece is she coming this year?"

"No. She's not old enough. My sister thinks she should go to a school closer to home."

"I see such a shame." They talked about small things before they went to the teacher table.

Dumbledore sat down waiting as McGonagall went to get the first years.

“Do not make friends with the wrong teachers Mr.Rushton. It will end your career before you have a chance I’m afraid,” the muggle history teacher sneered shoving passed him to the left side away from them. 

“ Ilvermorny wasn't this cold….” Marvolo muttered he sat between Lady Snape and McGonagall was to sit. 

“Ignore him. He wanted your position. However, isn't able to meet requirements.” Esmeralda whispers, the students started to walk in. Rushton spotted James and them quickly hiding a smirk as they noticed Esmeralda. If only they knew who was sitting next to her. 

“The fire hair girl. Do you see her right there, green eyes.”

“Yes? What of her?”

“That's my daughter Lily. and over at the Slytherin’s table slumped over talking between the blonde and twins is my son Severus.”

“I see ...you have beautiful children. I assume your mate is at home?” Esmeralda flinched.

“.....he….he’s not around. He ...choose his oldest over his youngest. A squib.”

“Oh...i am so sorry I didn't me-”

“It is alright. How were you to know if you don't ask?” she smiles. “I have been told a million times to make new friends.”

“By who?”

“The blonde boy's father. Malfoy.” she sighed like she’s in her memories. “I was so like my son. Face in books and cauldrons. Only one real friend. Then he introduced me to the kindest hearted asshole.”

“Kind-hearted asshole...that sounds like a confliction.”

“Marvolo Riddle is and will always be a man of many walls, mazes, and traps. As kids, he was completely ... incapable of living on his own. He had to have his friends. Which was interesting his first friend was in his enemy house.”

“Oh?”

“See that boy right there” she pointed to James. “That is James Black. He carries the blood of Potter. Fleamont Potter his father. Spent the first three months determined to befriend Marvolo. when he finally gave up a month later Marvolo was by his side. He had annoyed him so much yet when he stopped Marvolo realized he missed the other so horribly…..I didn't tell you that. Marvolo would have my head.”

“You have my word” ‘and my boot if I ever get caught.’ he thought before watching the first years. After Dumbledore stood up, none the wiser what the two were quietly talking to each other about. For the better, as the first years got sorted he noticed there were far fewer Slytherins in this group.

“Poor Slytherins,” he muttered

“Isolated and ignored, most hate them because Slytherins believe in their inheritances and giving their mates a chance. Have you a mate? You only mentioned a sister and niece.”

“No. if they're out there I have yet to find them. I'm only thirty so I have time when I start looking like a bag of potatoes. Then I will worry” she laughed at his joke. 

“You should meet, Marvolo. He likes to say he hasn't started looking like a bag of broken scales and skin. I think you might like him.”

“The dark lord? Hmm? Maybe one day I will meet him…. If it's on a battlefield I will differently question his motives… I am new to the whole hatred going on over here.”

“Isn’t there the ‘hunt’ in America?” 

“No America has her haters but they tend to keep to themselves.” 

“I see ...quite jealous.”

“ I like it here better. Less sunlight. More clouds to gaze at.” Food arrives, they had missed the speech, seeming more focused on each other. Marvolo made sure to think before replying to any questions so he can keep her at an arm's length and not able to find him out. He noticed Esmeralda looking to James who was watching all of them.

James wondered why Dumbledore didn't announce the new professors he was shocked to see Esmeralda, asking Lily.

“We didn't know! She kept it hidden even from us….” Lily stated James looked to see her brother’s face it was emotionless to someone who doesn't know him. But he could see the signs how his eyes were slightly more narrow than normal, he was confused. More so his lips formed a soft sneer. James caught his eyes he moved his shoulders slightly as to shrug. 

^We really need to link with them…. Mind wise.^ James told Kracken.

^Tonight.^

Dumbledore stood up, the hall went silent.

“Over the summer your parents got a letter. This letter stated the new dormitory system. The first years will still live in the old dormitories. There are thirty-two students to a tower.” James looked shocked glancing at the raven claws. He looked at Lockhart, Lockhart gave a sorry look. James nodded ‘it's okay.’

“When you get to your tower portrait you must all agree on a password and not share it with others. The forbidden forest is still forbidden. Should you need help knowing which tower you have, go to your head of the house. There are two new professors. First, our old professor against the Dark Arts is dead. After many searches, there is no sign of Professor Igneous anywhere.”

^right here dumbass^ Kracken joked having taken on his mini lion form. James and he decided to just dub him a tamed boggart if asked. 

^Shhh.^ James patted his head making Kracken purr.

“Please Welcome from America. Thomas Rushton!” he waved a hand to Marvolo who stood up giving a partial bow. “Next Slughorn had decided he had enough, which we don't blame him. Teaching and being Slytherin house head is difficult.” the man to his right cleared his throat, glaring up at Dumbledore who sighed. 

“Ruin my fun with that.” he glared at the man, said the man moved his pitch-black hair out of his face his white eyes staring at the old wizard to test him. 

“You're already in muddy water. Keep testing me,” he warned, Dumbledore growled turning back. 

“Your new head of house and Potion professor is Professor Esmeralda Snape. Who was recognized and asked by Slughorn to take his place, Thank you, madam, for joining us.”

Esmeralda stood up flicking her loose curls behind her shoulders as she bowed. 

“That being out of the way. Common rooms for higher students are old classrooms converted into Commonrooms and your head of houses will have their living quarters connected to it. Lastly, the third-floor girl's bathroom is off-limits as there was a problem over the summer and we’re trying to fix it.” James watched the white eyes roll but look back to Dumbledore with a small smile.

“You think that’s his mate?” he asked Sirius

“Maybe I wonder what class he teaches.”

“Dumbledore. My class.” the man whispered.

Dumbledore cleared his voice “My old age is seeming to catch up. Though it's too late for anyone over sixteen we now carry a new type of Health Class. Anyone in the third year or higher is required to take it. The professor for that class is Mathiel Barren. Sweet dreams see you all in the morning~” the heads of houses made their way down with papers to help students. Kracken didn't like how James has pushed away from his friends, even if it was on accident. He grew in size roaring it scared a lot of kids.

“Kracken!” James snapped “sorry. He's a tames boggart…..when my fear spikes he gets more agitated. He didn't mean to scare anyone.” most kids just glared as the large lion glared back. Lily and the others moved to them. 

“Seriously Kracken…..good job I think Molly nearly pissed herself.” Lily giggled, they walked out after the crowd lightened at the door a bit. 

“Professor McGonagall we don't know which portrait is tower sixteen.”

“Tower sixteen.” she looked at her map.

“I know where that one is Minerva. I can take them” Dumbledore smiled.

“No, actually you don't. I moved it.” Barren said glaring at the old man.

“You what.” 

“I said I moved it. We can talk about it later though. Mate.” Mathiel wasn't having it. And ushered James and the Gryffindors with him leaving an angry Dumbledore at the door.

“So you are his mate. It's true then.”

“Yes, and because of him, I am banned from Heaven. Ostracize, humiliated!” he spat. “I won't forgive him. My mother won't talk to me. my father tried to clip my wings in a battle. So now I'm here. If I had been here James the shit I heard won't have happened. I can reassure you. He's not touching you ever again. I also want to apologize for not stepping in. I was unaware of his activities until an angel reported it to my father.” 

“You’re an angel?”

“Yes. born one. I was a Ravenclaw when I came down here ... I wanted to find my mate and my heart led me here. Never in my life was I to think of this place like a cage…..yet here it is. The school I love became my prison.”

“We need to clear your name.”

“That would be the death of Dumbledore. Permanent death.”

“But that kills you!” James frowned. 

“I know...its why I'm trying to fix what he broke.”

“Broke?”

“My Heart, his mind. James… he used me. He keeps using me. But this is not the Dumbledore I met so long ago.” he led them to a portrait in the dungeon as Rushton brought Lucius and the Slytherins. 

“Rushton?” 

“Snape asked if I could follow you and Maydawn a house-elf pointed us to the dungeon.”

“I see. Dumbledore hates it down here. So I know the portrait to these children is at least safe” Marvolo nodded 

“If you feel it is I will be inclined to believe you ...though I don't know what you have against Dumbledore.”

“My mate has raped young Black here. Among several other kids. He's out of control, and yet the ministry and heaven won't step on him. So being the only person who can control anything in his life I took the liberty. I am trying to curb him, get back the Dumbledore I once loved.” 

“Still want to prank?” Rodolphus whispered to James. Who nodded yes. 

“Oh fiddlesticks!” Lily sighed.

“What?” James looked at her.

“We lost Xenophilius. I'll go find him.” 

“No need! We stopped to talk to Professor Flitwick is all.” Arthur walked up with the dreamy state Lovegood. 

“I saw a Nargle in his ear.” he smiled.

“Honestly love. Please stop scaring me, by disappearing.” Lily grabbed Xeno’s hand. 

“Sorry beautiful I wanted to know if I was the only Ravenclaw.” he smiled.

“There's more Gryffindor any other house,” Arthur stated. “You're not going to like who the others are.”

“Who.” Lucius looked at him when Arthur gestured to his hair Lucius groaned slouching.

“Anyone but them. “

“Lucius you're a Malfoy don't slouch” Vince tapped his back, Lucius straightened up sighing. The heels of several girls walking down the hall made Arthur roll his eyes.

“Arthur! I told you to wait for us.” his oldest sister of the quadruplets Dwynceri called out.

“How many years,” Lucius whispered harshly

“Therein your year so two counting this one,” Arthur whispered 

“Why two why why why” Lucius glared at the four girls as they approached the group. He hated his older cousins with passion.

“Cause their two years older than me Lucius. Hello sisters. How are you faring?” 

“.....like shit. Mother’s death hurt. But our godmother took us in. she's willing to take you too if you would denounce the were animals.”

“Not happening. I am and will forever be father’s little Raccoon.” 

“Then you will die like all the others. We will not mourn you.” she stated clearing sticking her nose up as if she was far better then him. "blood traitor if you ask me"

“Enough. I would hate to take points on the very first night.” Marvolo hissed.

“Sorry professor” Dwynceri mumbled, Molly walked up with Rodnic Cree and a few of his cronies and his brother Boris.

“Oh bullocks,” Sirius whispered. Mathiel did a body count. 

“That's Thirty-two. All here good. Now I know he said you have to choose but I already can tell there will be fighting. So Archie will be your password.” he turned to the painting of Salazar and Godric, they were both in naga form. 

“Are you two okay with this?" Mathiel asked.

“As long as the fighting stays in the commutative room and not in anyone's bedrooms. “ Salazar spoke glaring at the Weasley girls. 

“It will be fine.” Godric smiled.

“I didn't know they were Nagas” Marvolo muttered he still had a teacher to play.

“Yes. We were kings. Over anything that slithered or was considered dark and rejected by the light. But only to those who accept us as their king.” Salazar smiled. “Unfortunately it's not talked about any more thanks to the oh so kind Headmaster.” he spat sarcastically.

“I see.” Marvolo looked to be thinking about something before bidding them all a good night. 

“Archie” James called out the door swung open they walked into a large living room. 

“Whoa.” the room had two fireplaces on each side the walls filled with bookshelves and books appropriate for their age. There were two tables on each end six chairs each. Four large couches two to a fireplace. The rugs were in schoolhouse colors under the couches otherwise the hardwood floor was dark and looked to have a layer of glass over it yet when James stomped it sounded like wood. 

“Wicked.” Regulus grinned. 

James walked up the steps to see the next floor a kitchen dining room mix. “Hey, guys we could cook our own meals here.” 

Maydawn popped in at this. “Maydawn will bring anything not in master’s fridges or pantries. If Master wants fresh, maydawn will get it.” she smiled her voice sounded forced.

“Thank you ...why are you talking like that?”

“He is watching Maydawn. Maydawn is trying to protect master” James froze looking to her. Her eyes looked sorrowed. “Maydawn will be back soon master” she popped away before James could stop her. 

“What's wrong with her,” Sirius said from the stairs having walked up.

“Someone is scaring her? Or watching her.” 

“I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledick is. So Lily found stairs down a layer. Potion room.”

“Oh god. We will never see her and Severus.” 

“Pfft that's why I'm going to make a rule no potions after six pm, James” Lucius snorted as he came up looking around. “This is a nice place…..get Bellatrix to make dinner one night a week.” 

“Bella cooks?” James looked shocked. 

“Anything and everything. I don't use cookbooks though. Not everything I make looks good. Sometimes I botch it up. But I'm a creative person messing up is half the fun.” she stated as she walked up. Rodolphus and the others behind her. Remus was dragging Lily and Severus up with him.

“Six different types of Dragon scale powder and I'm not allowed to examine them till after the tour!? James hurry up and explore your the fastest.” Lily pleaded. “I wanna explore the laaaab.” Severus looked annoyed, he wasn't as vocal as Lily about it but he wanted to be down in the potion lab as well. James smiled chuckling. 

“Humour us guys then you and the twins will go to town.” the snape twins nod before willingly following them up a case of spiral stairs in the middle of the room. 

Another living room, this time there is only one fireplace and couch, there were doors each with a name on it. Molly Prewett, Dolorosa Umbridge, Rodnic Cree, Joephis Timberti, Dwynceri Weasley, Meredith Weasley, Eric Trovall. 

James walked up the next set curious who was to be on the next floor. Gilderoy Lockhart, Xenophilius Lovegood, Naiglyn Weasley, Caronmedi Weasley, Quiziny EggBurger, Garith Gray. 

The next floor reminded him of Slytherin's common room when he snuck in once to prank Severus before. Greg Goyle, Vince Crabbe, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Theo Nott, Alastor Moody

“Wow. just wow.” Rodoplhus hissed his face scrunched up in annoyance.

“It's just a room brother.” 

“You know why I don't like it.”

“I don't like it either…...sleep in your bed then?” 

“Yes. I can't sleep without you. You know that.” 

“I know” Rabastan smiled headbutting his brother smiling. Rodolphus’s sneer faded a little. 

“Together forever brother,” Rabastan whispered.

“Forever,” Rodolphus whispered thinking about his mother and his twin brothers in that egg. Would they be like them? This close. Or closer, one day they too would fall under his responsibility.

James walked up the next set seeing all the Slytherin names. Severus Snape, Lily Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Arthur Weasley, Bartemius Crouch Junior

Lucius opened the door with his name. Inside held a room similar to the Black castle bedrooms. The bathroom door was white and the closet door was brown. But he wasn't going to use it. He had his chest like the rest of his circle.   
James hit the final set of rooms he noticed he wasn't alone but figured the boy wouldn't dare attack with his crew literally one floor down. Rodnic, on the other hand, was pulling out his wand. 

“Boris Cree, James Black, Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Remus Greyblack and…...Peter Pettigrew? Impossible.” he heard loud boots looking to the stairs.

“Lucius?” James looked confused. Rodnic looked at Lucius with a curious look. The Malfoy noticed he slipped his wand back in his pocket.

“Your room is two down. If I see you come up, here again, we’re going to have problems.” Lucius glared at Rodnic as he passed the Malfoy.

“That's not how you make friends.” Rodnic sneered as he pushed past everyone on the stairs.

“He has a point, Lucius, I mean. We don’t want you near us.” James was clueless about this.

“Where the hell is Peter. No one has heard about or from him since the angels.” James was starting to get worried about his friend.

^james I saw a Rat.^ kracken answered.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
NO BETA STORY, and multiply Guy on Guy shippings. Sent through Grammarly.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, things would be different! J.K.Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter universe and characters.
> 
> This is a slow burner and I would not have it any other way.
> 
> Update on Mondays 
> 
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
\\\\\ Spells casted ///
> 
> Past Memories /newsletters
> 
> {letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/}  
‘Thought’  
“Speaking”  
=Parseltongue= Nagas and demons speak in Parseltongue  
xXx Boop xXx is a golem speech.


End file.
